USS California
by EstL
Summary: Bella et Edward partagent une amitié étrange mais surtout secrète. Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, jusqu'au jour où ... All Human - Tous Humain /
1. Mon Meilleur Ami

.

.

_**Voici une nouvelle fiction. Les nouveaux chapitre devraient être postés le Vendredi.**_

.

.

**USS California**

_« Il est des hommes qui naissent dans la grandeur, d'autres qui parviennent à la grandeur, et d'autres que la grandeur vient chercher d'elle-même. »_

.

W. Shakespeare, _Le Jour des Rois_.

.

.

.

.**Chapitre Premier : **

**Mon meilleur ami**

**.**

.

C'était un lundi comme les autres au lycée de Forks. Il est presque huit heure et Bella Swan attend devant la porte de la salle de biologie. Un peu plus loin, les doubles portes coupe feu claquent. Elle sourit. Elle sait qu'Il vient d'arriver. Il n'y a qu'un seule personne capable de faire autant de bruit : Edward Cullen, LE mauvais garçon de Forks. Mais elle sait que ce claquement de porte n'est que le dernier signal indiquant l'arrivée d'Edward Cullen au lycée. Tout les matins, depuis plus d'un an, c'est la même chose : le bruit d'un moteur surpuissant, un freinage sec et un virage à angle droit à une vitesse nettement supérieur à celle autoriser suivit d'une manœuvre au quasi acroamatique pour garer sa voiture à côté d'un vieux camion rouge fané. Ce camion c'est celui de Bella. Officiellement, Edward se gare là chaque matin parce que ce véhicule est celui qui craint le moins les chocs du fait de son état de délabrement avancé (bien que Bella assure que son camion soit en parfait état). Officieusement, c'est tout simplement parce que depuis près d'un an et demi, Edward Cullen se gare à côté de sa meilleur amie, mais cette version, personne ne la connaît.

Edward arriva et passa devant Bella, cette dernière le regarda en souriant.

_- Quoi ?_ Lui demanda-t-il sèchement

Elle ne répondit rien et secoua la tête de dépit. Il entra dans la salle, elle le suivit et ils s'installèrent à leur table.

Encore et toujours la même chose. Et ça faisait plus d'un an que ça durait.

Tout ceci a commencé quelques mois après l'arrivée de Bella à Forks suite au remariage de sa mère et à l'instabilité géographique du jeune couple.

C'est ainsi qu'à 17 ans, elle atterri chez son père, Charlie, qu'elle ne voyait jusque là qu'épisodiquement. Edward Cullen avait longtemps été considéré comme le plus beau mec du lycée, et ce à juste titre. Il était le chouchou de ces demoiselles, qui avaient créé une sorte de fan-club non officiel, ce n'était en fait qu'une bande de groupie qui ne manquait pas de se pâmer lorsqu'il était à proximité. Ce dernier ne semblait pas leur prêter la moindre attention. Mais tout cela n'avait pas duré. Pour des raisons ignorées de tous, le comportement d'Edward subit un changement radial. L'élève brillant et introverti laissa place à un perturbateur de premier ordre devenant la bête noire des professeurs. La première rencontre entre Bella et Edward avait était explosive. C'était le deuxième jour de Bella au lycée de Forks. Alors qu'elle allait se garer, Edward l'avait dépassé pour se garer à sa place. Bella en avait était estomaquée et n'avait pu retenir de donner de longs coups de klaxon. Edward était sortit de sa voiture et ne lui avait pas jeté le moindre regard. Bella était furieuse et sa fureur ne fit que redoubler lorsqu'elle arriva en biologie, sa matière préféré, et que lui professeur lui désigna la place qui allait être la sienne, la seule et unique place vide de la salle, la place à côté d'Edward Cullen. Ce dernier n'était pas plus heureux qu'elle de ce partenariat forcé. S'il était seul à sa table, ce n'était, pour une fois, pas à cause de son comportement mais parce qu'il avait un niveau beaucoup plus élevé que celui des autres élèves de la classe. Il n'avait donc aucune envie qu'on lui assigne un « boulet ». Cette crainte, Bella la partageait aussi. A Phœnix, elle avait suivit des cours avancés dans cette matière et devoir faire équipe avec le cancre de service ne lui donnait aucune raison de se réjouir. Les premières minutes de cette « collaboration » furent tellement glaciales, qu'ils auraient pu à eux seul résoudre le problème de la fontes des glaces polaires. Mais ils s'aperçurent rapidement l'un comme l'autre que leur niveau était finalement équivalent. Une fois cette constatation faite, la tension entre eux devint moins forte, bien que Bella en voulait toujours à Edward pour sa place de parking.

Ce ne fut pourtant pas avant la fin du printemps que leur relation évolua. C'était un samedi pas tout à fait comme les autres : il faisait beau ; mais malheureusement pour Bella, Angela, sa meilleure amie, était malade et ne pouvait se joindre à elle pour une sortie à Port Angeles. Pour passer le temps, Bella décida d'aller se pauser dans cette clairière qu'elle avait découverte quelques semaines plus tôt. Un endroit tout simplement magnifique qui invitait à la paix. Elle pris donc son sac, un plaid et son recueille des œuvres de Jane Austen. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la clairière, Bella ne le remarqua pas immédiatement, mais elle n'était pas la seule à connaître cet endroit magique. Il était là tranquillement assis, le dos posé contre un arbre, ses longues jambes musclées allongées devant lui. Les rayons de soleil, entre coupés par le feuillage de l'arbre jouaient dans ses cheveux, accentuant leurs reflets cuivrés. Il était tout simplement à tomber, une véritable apparition céleste. Dommage qu'il ait si mauvais caractère. Mais alors qu'elle allait faire demi tour, il releva la tête.

_- Bella ?_

Elle se retourna.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Il n'y avait pas la moindre colère dans le ton qu'il avait employé, non juste de l'étonnement.

_- La même chose que toi semble-t-il, je suis venu lire et profiter du peu de soleil dans l'un des plus beau cadre que je connaisse. Mais je vais te laisser._

_- Non ! _

Il avait prononcé ce mot avec urgence, comme si, instinctivement, il avait eu peur qu'elle de parte.

_- … je veux dire, tu peux rester, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu es bien la première personne que je vois ici, je croyais être le seul à connaître cet endroit._

_- Oh ! … bon d'accord … je vais aller me mettre là-bas._

_- Comme tu veux, il y a assez de place pour nous deux ici_

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Pourquoi cette question?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être à cause de ton égo sur-dimensionné._

Il sourit à cette remarque. C'était la première fois que Bella le voyait sourire. C'était un spectacle tout aussi enchanteur que celui qu'offrait la Clairière.

_- Mais on dirait qu'elle mord ! Bella Swan sait mordre, une grande première !_

_- Mais on dirait qu'Edward Cullen à de l'humour et qu'en plus il sait sourire ! Ça, c'est une grande première._

_- OK, un partout._

_- Désolé, 2 à 1 !_

_- T'es vraiment incroyable comme fille._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, demanda-t-elle sur la défensive._

_- Pas grand chose, sauf que je n'avais pas encore remarqué à quel point tu étais différentes des autres filles._

En prononçant ces paroles, il était pensif.

_- Et moi je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu pouvais ne pas être désagréable pendant 5 minutes._

Il sourit de nouveau. S'il continuait ainsi, elle allait le faire mentir et se comporter comme les autres et tout simplement lui sauter dessus. Pour mieux se contrôler, Bella lui tourna le dos et commença à s'installer. Mais elle n'avait pas fini la première page de son livre, qu'une voix l'interrompis.

_- Que lis-tu?_

Elle leva vers lui un regard noir, mécontente d'avoir été interrompue dans sa lecture. Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération avant de répondre.

_- Jane Austen, Orgueil & Préjugés._

_- J'en étais sûr !_

_- Quoi? Tu as un problème avec les auteurs classique?_

Il lui fit un sourire en coin et tourna vers elle la couverture se son livre. C'était un recueil des Comédies de Shakespeare. Surprise, Bella ouvrit ses yeux en grand.

_- Edward Cullen lisant du Shakespeare ! Décidément, j'aurais tout vu !_

_- Que eux-tu, je suis quelqu'un de surprenant._

_- Je m'en rend compte, mais …_

_- Mais ?_

Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas. Tu semble aimer la littérature, tu adores la biologie, et n'essaye même pas de dire le contraire ! Tu te débrouille suffisamment dans les autres matières pour que les professeurs n'aient d'autres raisons que ton comportement pour te virer.

_- Et que ne comprends tu pas, Miss Swan?_

_- Ton comportement ! Tu te comportes comme le dernier des crétins …_

_- Merci du compliment..._

_- … alors qu'il semble évident que ce n'est pas, tout à fait le cas._

_- Et pourquoi penses-tu ça?_

_- Les crétins ne lisent pas Shakespeare. C'est une vérité universelle._

_- J'ai mes raisons. Mais si tu redis ça à quelqu'un, tu es morte Miss Swan._

_- Hum hum, Edward Cullen, le caïd de Forks High School menacerait-il la fille du Chef de la Police du conté ?_

_- Possible … et le fait que tu sois la fille du Chef Swan ne te protège en rien Miss Swan._

_- J'avais remarqué ça. Le fait que je sois la fille du chef Swan ne t'a pas dérangé pour me piquer ma place !_

_- Oh, Bella me dit pas que tu m'en veux encore pour ça! Il faut dire que rien que pour voir ta tête ça valait le coup._

_- Ah … Ah … Ah, très drôle. Je suis morte de rire, arrête je t'en pris, j'ai mal aux côtes._

_- Tu es beaucoup trop cynique Miss Swan._

_- Que veux tu ? J'ai sans doute trop lu Jane Austen._

_- C'est pour ça que je lit les comédies de Shakespeare, pour essayer d'être plus drôle._

_- Tu devrais peut-être changer d'auteur, chez Shakespeare, la seule différence entre les comédie et les tragédies, c'est le nombre de mort. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit vraiment drôle pour autant._

_- Un peu réducteur comme concept, mais pas faux._

Ils continuèrent ainsi à parler de Shakespeare, mais aussi de Jane Austen, des Sœurs Brontë et des autres auteurs, anciens et récents, qu'ils aimaient.

C'est donc ainsi que naquit cette étrange amitié entre la fille du chef de Police et le « Bad Boy » de Forks.

Ils prirent l'habitude de se retrouver dans cette clairière le plus souvent possible. Ils se donnaient rendez-vous par texto qui étaient effacés systématiquement pour la simple raison qu'Angela avait la fâcheuse habitude de farfouiller dans le téléphone de Bella à l'instar de la sœur d'Edward avec le sien. Ils connaissaient le numéro de l'autre par cœur, toujours pour les mêmes raisons.

L'attitude d'Edward n'avait pas changé. Il conservait toujours cette image de mauvais garçon. Les conflits entre lui et les professeurs étaient courants, tout comme avec ses parents. Ils faisait parfois pensé à Bella à un animal pris au piège qui tenterait par tout les moyens de se libérer. Il ne semblait être lui-même que lorsqu'il se retrouvaient. Cette situation exaspérait profondément Bella, elle aurait voulu pouvoir parler avec lui en toute liberté, pouvoir lui dire bonjour en arrivant au lycée le matin au lieu de s'ignorer royalement mis à part lorsqu'ils s'attendaient mutuellement avant d'aller en Biologie. Mais c'était ça ou rien, et elle n'était plus sûre de pouvoir se passer de lui. À mesure qu'elle apprenait à le connaître, Bella se sentait attirée par lui. Les barrières qu'elle s'était imposé face à lui tombées les une après les autres. Il occupait ses pensées jour … et nuit. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, ses propres sentiments la dépassés. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, totalement et irrévocablement mais ça, elle était loin d'être prête à se l'avouer.

Le dernier week end avant les vacances d'été, elle allait le passer seule à la maison. Charlie était, encore, parti à la pêche et ne rentrerait avant le dimanche; Angela recevait des cousins et Edward ne l'avait pas contacté. Malgré l'absence de pluie et le soleil qui semblait vouloir percer les nuages, elle avait le moral dans les chaussettes. Et quoi de mieux pour se remonter le morale qu'une belle histoire d'amour. Elle sélectionna l'un des film qu'elle aimait le plus, _À Tout Jamais_. Le film avait beau avoir près de 10 ans, il n'avait pas pris une ride. Elle plaça le disque dans le lecteur DVD de sa chambre et s'installa confortablement dans son lit. Elle était tellement absorbée dans son film, qu'elle ne vit pas les deux mains s'accrocher au rebord de la fenêtre. Aller poussa juste un hurlement à réveiller un mort lorsqu'il passa par la fenêtre pour venir s'étaler, lamentablement sur son plancher. De peur elle sauta de son lit, mais se pris le pied dans les draps et s'étala à son tour parterre. Ayant instinctivement placé ces bras devant elle, elle ne se cogna pas et évita ainsi une belle bosse. De là où elle était, c'est à dire affalée sur son plancher, elle vit l'intrus qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Ce dernier était toujours au sol, plié de rire.

_- Putain Cullen, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !_

Ce dernier ce mit lui aussi sur le ventre, de façon à pouvoir la regarder.

_- Ce n'est pas drôle parce que tu n'as pas vu te tête et que c'est toi que viens de t'étaler._

_- Ah … Ah ! C'est vrai que c'est drôle_, répondit-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix, tout en se relevant.

Elle s'approcha de lui, il s mit sur le dos et lui sourit. Elle, n'avait pas envi de sourire, mais pas du tout.

_- Tu comptes rester là ?_

Pas si tu m'aides à me relever, lui répondit-il en lui tendant la main, main qu'elle saisit. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il lui tira sur le bras. Déséquilibrée, elle s'étala sur lui. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, Bella le plaquant au sol par son poids. Edward arrêta de rire. Ses yeux étaient plus sombres que d'habitude. La sensation du corps d'Edward contre le sien provoqua en Bella de tels sensations que ses joues s'enflammèrent instantanément. Elle se releva brusquement et s'éloigna brusquement d'Edward. Ce dernier mit quelques secondes pour ce remettre du choc, choc émotionnel tan que physique. Il se remit sur pied avec souplesse.

Après quelques longues seconde de silence, Bella lui demanda ce qu'il était venu faire ici. En guise de réponse, il lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

- Je _suis venu t'enlever !_ Annonça-t-il fièrement.

_- Tu es venu enlever la fille du shérif? Directement dans sa chambre?_

_- Absolument!_

_- C'est vrai que l'enlèvement manque à la longue liste des méfaits d'Edward Anthony Cullen, le Terrible._

_- Exact, aller vient_, lui dit-il en lui saisissant la mains et le l'entrainant vers la fenêtre.

_- Euh … je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée …_

_- Quoi? De te faire enlever?_

_- Non, de passer par la fenêtre_

Allons Bella, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ce n'est pas si haut. Je passe en premier, comme ça si tu tombes, je te rattrape.

_- Passe par la fenêtre si tu veux, moi je passe par les escaliers et je te rejoint en bas!_

_- Trouillarde! _

_- Quoi !_

_- Tu n'es qu'une trouillarde Isabella Swan!_

_- Faux! C'est de la survit_

_- Fait comme tu veux, mais ce n'est pas dit que je sois encore là lorsque tu auras descendu tes escaliers._

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et passa l'une de ses jambes dans l'ouverture, s'asseyant à cheval sur le rebord.

_- Edward …_

Il se tourna vers elle et lui tendit la mais.

- Fait moi confiance Bella

Elle ne savait que faire. Lui faire confiance, elle n'attendais que ça. Mais sa peur de tomber était forte. Forte mais pas autant que celle qu'elle ressentait à l'idée qu'il parte sans elle. Sa décision était prise. Elle enfila rapidement les baskets qui étaient au pied de son lit et le rejoignit. Elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait.

_- Je passe en premier et tu me suis, d'accord?_

Elle hochât de la tête en signe d'approbation. Il passa son autre jambe par la fenêtre. Le rythme cardiaque de Bella s'accéléra, il n'allait pas sauter ! Et si, il sauta par la fenêtre. Il atterrit sur ses deux pieds, pliant les genoux pour amortir le choc et se rééquilibrant en posant ses mains au sol. Il se releva et se tourna vers Bella qui s'était penchée par la fenêtre.

_- Allez Bella, vas-y!_

_- Je …_

_- Si tu ne peux pas sauter directement, pose un pied sur le haut du treillage qui est juste au dessous de ta fenêtre et accroche toi à elle pour descendre. Si tu tombes, je te rattrape._

Bella se mit à califourchon sur le rebord de la fenêtre mais hésita à faire quoi que ce soit.

_- Bella_, l'appela de nouveau Edward.

Elle posa son pied sur le treillage de bois, pris appuis et passa son autre jambe par la fenêtre. Elle posa son second pied sur le treillage un peu plus bas que le premier. Son pied glissa et, ne réussissant pas à se raccrocher au rebord de la fenêtre, elle bascula vers l'arrière. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à percuter le sol, ses épaules rencontrèrent quelque chose de dure et un étau se resserra sous sa poitrine. La chose dure qu'elle avait heurté était le torse d'Edward, et l'étau était formé de ses bras qui la maintenait étroitement serrée contre lui. Par réflexe, elle avait posé ses propres bras sur ceux d'Edward, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne la lâcherait pas. La position n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire, elle était même très agréable. Peu à peu, la prise des bras d'Edward se fit moins forte et il finit par relâcher totalement sa prise.

_- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dure_

_- Ça c'est toi qui le dit !_

Il sourit face à sa bougonnerie. Elle lui sourit en retour. Il lui prit la main et l'entraina avec lui. Ils coururent jusqu'à la voiture d'Edward qui était garée deux pattés de maison plus loin. Il lui ouvrit sa portière et la referma une fois qu'elle fut installée. Le côté gentleman d'Edward la surprenait toujours. Il s'installa à son tour et démarra aussitôt. Il maintint un vive allure jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortit de Forks.

_- C'est pas la peine de foncer comme ça, tu as beau avoir enlevé la fille du shérif, mon père ne lancera pas ses hommes à tes trousses avant qu'il ne se soit aperçu de ma disparition. Ce qui n'arrivera pas avant au moins ce soir très tard ou demain matin._

_- C'est vraiment pas de bol, moi qui espérait une bonne course poursuite dans les rues de Forks, ça aurait mis un peu d'animation. Et vu que la pauvre petite fille du shérif souffre d'un atroce syndrome de Stockholm, elle aurait tout fait pour me protéger de la fureur de son petit papa._

_- Syndrome de Stockholm? Vraiment ?_

_- Comment expliquer la chose autrement?_

_- Parce que tu crois que je prendrais ta défense? Tu as fumé quoi ce matin, Cullen ?_

_- Rien ! Tu sais bien que je touche pas à ces trucs là Swan_

_- Je sais, même si parfois je me pose des questions …_

Edward sourit, et le cœur de Bella s'emballa.

_- Puis-je au moins savoir où tu vas me séquestrer?_

_- Dans le pire endroit qui soit … le meilleur disquaire de Port Angeles._

Bella rigola. Se retrouver seul avec Edward chez un disquaire devait être une expérience connaissant sa passion pour la musique. Edward conduisait vite, il ne mirent que peu de temps à atteindre Port Angeles. Ils passèrent une partie de leur après midi dans cette boutique pour le plus grand bonheur de vendeur, ravis de revoir son meilleur client. Après, Edward proposa à Bella d'aller faire un tour sur l'une des plages proches de la ville. Elle accepta.

Sur cette plage, il faisait beau et le sable était presque chaud. Hors, ils n'étaient pas seuls sur cette plage.

_- Ça alors, mes deux meilleurs élèves perdu sur une plage loin de Forks._

Ils se retournèrent pour découvrir leur professeur biologie accompagné de son épouse. Les joues de Bella devinrent rouge pivoine, du moins si s'était possible.

_- Bonjour Mr Banner, Mme Banner._ Les salua Edward. _Bella tenait absolument à voir des baleines._

_- Je ne savais pas que vous sous passionnez pour la biologie marine._

_- C'est surtout que Bella n'en a jamais vu, c'est pas à Phœnix qu'elle aurait pu en voir, alors j'ai eu pitié d'elle._

_- Ton bon cœur te perdra Edward._

Ils rirent tout les deux.

_- Je suppose que vous êtes aussi là pour ça._

_- En effet, mais jusque là nous n'avons pas encore eu la chance d'en voir_

_- Dans ce cas, bonne chance._

_- À vous aussi, Bella,Edward._

_- Au revoir Mr Banner, osa Bella._

_- Oh, Edward, n'oublie pas de la ramener. Charlie meurt d'envie de te mettre dans une de ses cellules depuis des mois, je crois que la tentation serait trop grande cette fois-ci pour qu'il y résiste._

_- Ne vous en fait pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire ce plaisir._

Mr Banner et son épouse s'éloignèrent.

_- Des baleines ?_

_- Oui, ça arrive, elle viennent pour leur balais nuptial et ça arrive que l'on puisse les voir de la côte._

_- C'est bizarre qu'il ait appelé mon père par son prénom. D'habitude les gens parlent du « Chef Swan »._

_- Ton père ne te l'a pas dit ? Ils étaient au lycée ensemble et Mr Banner est le fils du précédent shérif donc ils se connaissaient assez bien en fait._

_- Je n'en savait rien. En tout cas, l'attitude de Mr Banner avec toi est totalement différente de celle des autres professeurs._

_- Ça c'est parce qu'il a vu clair dans mon jeu et que je ne lui ai jamais posé de problèmes._

_- C'est vrai, la bio est le seul cours dont tu ne te sois jamais fait viré. Tu dois vraiment aimer ça._

Edward se contenta de sourire à la réflexion de Bella. Il ne jugea pas opportun de lui révéler que ce n'était pas la matière qui le passionnait, mais sa partenaire.

Au bout de près d'une heure de marche sur la plage, Edward détourna Bella vers la mer et lui montra l'océan.

_- Regarde._

Bella attendit et fini par voir un jet d'eau jaillir d'une forme sombre sur la mère. Une Baleine. Lorsqu'elle replongea, ils purent admirer les dessins formés sous sa queue. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils en virent une autre. Celle-ci leur offrit un merveilleux spectacle en sautant hors de l'eau et en se laissant retomber. C'était un spectacle tout simplement magique. Sans un mot, sans un regard, la main de Bella trouva celle d'Edward et elle y resta tout le temps qu'ils passèrent sur cette plage.

Dire à quel moment la complicité et l'amitié que partageaient Bella et Edward est devenu un peu plus que de l'amitié n'est pas facile à définir. Tout ce que l'on peut dire c'est qu'après cette journée à Port Angeles, plus rien ne fut vraiment pareil entre eux.

.

.

.

.

.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et vous donnera envi d'en savoir plus.**_

_**À la question : **_**Pourquoi USS California?****_ … je ne répondrais pas! _**

_**Mais n'hésitez pas à faire des suppositions, c'est toujours très amusant**_

_**allez, un petit effort … cliquez sur le bouton vert !**_


	2. Toi & Moi Part 1

_**Voici le chapitre 2 avec deux jours de retard (allez-y vous pouvez envoyer les tomates).**_

_**Je ne vous embête pas plus avec mon discours de pauvre petite fille très occupée et vous laisse lire.**_

_**Mais je ne vous louperais pas à la fin du chapitre ^^**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Chapitre second:**

**Toi + Moi **

**Part 1**

.

.

.

Ils avaient conscience, autant l'un que l'autre que quelque chose c'était passé, sur cette plage, et ce bien malgré eux.

Effrayés par leurs propres sentiments, ils tentaient de faire comme si de rien n'était mais est-il réellement possible de faire abstraction de ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on a 17 ans ?

Bella ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Cette situation devenait, pour elle de plus en plus pesante. Elle n'osait en parler à Edward, ce serait prendre un trop grand risque et pour rien au monde elle ne ferait quelque chose que risquerait de le détacher d'elle.

Le comportement d'Edward avait changé lui aussi. Il était plus violent, plus provocateur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, rendant la vie encore plus impossible à ceux qui l'entouraient maintenant un climat de perpétuel conflit avec tout le monde. La pauvre Mme Cullen en avait presque perdu le sommeil et le Dr Cullen pensait de plus en plus à l'envoyer en école militaire. Bella avait été chagrinée par ce comportement, mais ne le lui avait pas dit. Elle avait tenté, encore une fois de le faire s'expliquer sur son comportement et encore une fois, il avait botté en touche. Dans ces moments, Bella regrettait grandement l'absence de sa sa fantasque de mère, car sous ses dehors d'illuminés, elle savait très bien cerner les gens et les relations qui les unissaient alors peut-être aurait-elle pu lui dire ce qui clochait avec Edward et quel type d'amitié ils partageaient tous les deux. Elle aurait su que faire avec Edward, que dire pour, qu'enfin, il accepte de lui confier ce qu'il a sur le cœur et qui le ronge au point de le faire devenir une personne aux antipode de ce qu'il est réellement, un jeune homme d'une grande gentillesse, attentionné, légèrement timide et, semble-t-il, relativement romantique.

Les seuls moments de répits qu'il offrait à son entourage étaient lorsqu'il prenait sa voiture, le samedi et même parfois le dimanche, pour aller on ne sait où. L'apaisement était tel que personne n'avait remarqué que durant ces moments, une autre personne était absente de Forks: Bella Swan. La seule chose que l'on puisse remarquer, c'est d'Edward en revenait pus calme, plus apaisé.

La plus part du temps, les deux « amis » se rendaient à Port Angeles ou à Taholah, au sud de Forks. Parfois, ils s'y rendaient chacun de leur côté, parfois ensemble. Leurs sorties ressemblaient, à chaque fois, à celle qui avait eu lieu après le _pseudo_ enlèvement de Bella. Mis à part une fois. Cette fois-ci, Bella décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à Edward dans le courant de la semaine par texto:

RDV où tu C

sam 11 pm

pas 1 mot

B.

Edward lui avait juste confirmé le rendez-vous d'un hochent de tête au détour d'un couloir. Anticipant leur rendez-vous, un sourire se fixa sur ses lèvres, ce qui attira l'attention d'Angela.

_- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? _

_- Rien pourquoi ?_

_- Bella, ne me prend pas pour une conne s'il te plais._

_- Angela je t'en prie ! Tu préfèrerais que je fasse la tête ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je souri il doit y avoir une bonne raison ?_

_- C'est bon, je laisse tomber. Mais il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche avec toi Bella._

_- Et bin Weber, c'est pas un scoop ça !_

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent et se retournèrent comme un seul homme (ou du moins comme une seule femme ^^). Edward Cullen était derrière elles, un sourire ironique accroché sur le visage.

_- Ça fait toujours plaisir Cullen !_

_- De rien Swan, c'est avec plaisir._

Il s'éloigna en riant ce qui fit se retourner bon nombre des élèves sur son passage. Bella ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ce rire n'avait rien de naturel, qu'il était froid et sec … à l'opposé de celui qu'elle avait eux l'immense privilège de pouvoir entendre alors qu'ils étaient seuls. Mais l'attitude d'Edward la désorientait quelque peu, c'était la première fois qu'il s'en prenait à elle directement. Une explication sérieuse s'imposait.

Le lendemain de ce que nous qualifierons d'altercation, Bella n'accorda pas le moindre regard au jeune homme, ce qui eu pour effet de le déstabiliser à son tour. Lors de leur cours de biologie, il tenta de s'expliquer avec elle mais elle resta froide et distante, à l'image la Bella dont il avait fait la connaissance en janvier. Il finit par se résigner, se disant qu'il aurait probablement une explication à cela le lendemain … si elle venait. Étrangement, la simple idée qu'elle puisse se décommander provoqua en lui une grande gène, comme si l'on avait posé un énorme poids sur son cœur.

Le samedi matin, Edward arriva tôt à la Clairière. Il avait peur, tellement peur qu'il en avait perdu l'appétit. Son angoisse ne le quitta pas avant qu'il aperçoive Bella sortir de sous le couvert des arbres à 'heure pile. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'elle était toujours en colère. Sa démarche volontaire, son regard noir, ses lèvres pincées, le plis qui se dessine sur son front, les rougeurs des ses joues, tout en elle indiquait sa fureur et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle, même plus que ça, absolument magnifique. Cette simple pensée eu pour effet de le faire sourire. Grave erreur.

_- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire Cullen ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien me faire sourire Swan, mis à part toi ?_

_- C'est vrai qu'une fille pas net ça fait sourire !_

_- Alors c'est ça qui t'a fait prendre la mouche ?_

Bella ne répondit pas, se contentant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et de lui lancer un regard assassin. Son attitude le fit sourire de plus bel. Il s'approcha d'elle à pas de velours. Il la contourna pour se placer derrière elle.

_- Bella, Bella, Bella …_

_- Quoi ?_

Il plaça ses bras autour d'elle, et posa son menton sur son épaule.

_- Pauvre petite Bella …_

la jeune fille tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte de son compagnon mais celui-ci resserra sa prise, la maintenant plus fermement contre lui.

_- Et moi qui penser t'aider à éviter de te faire cuisiner par ta meilleure amie et voilà que tu me fait la tête … ça m'apprendra à essayer d'être sympa et de rendre service …_

Et sur ces mots il dépose un baisé aussi léger qu'un papillon dans son coup, juste sous son oreille déclenchant chez elle une irrépressible vague de frissons qui s'empara de l'ensemble de son corps. Mais avant qu'elle n'était réellement le temps de réagir, Edward repris.

_- Bon c'est pas tout mais tu dois bien avoir une raison de m'avoir demandé de venir ici ce matin autre que celle de m'engueuler non ?_

Bella sortit de sa léthargie. Ce baisé, aussi innocent soit-il (bon d'accord un baisé à cet endroit la c'est pas si innocent que ça, mais ça l'est plus que sur les lèvres non ?) l'avait complètement retournée.

_- Euh … oui … _

Edward haussa les sourcil mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'afficher un demi sourire face à la réaction de Bella.

_- Vient on va prendre ma voiture._

_- Oh nooooooon Bella ! Pas ça ! Ok je sais, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort mais c'est pas la peine de me punir comme ça. Tu sais bien que ton vieux tas de ferraille se fait même doubler par les escargots._

_- Écoute Cullen, c'est ça ou c'est rien! C'est comme tu veux !_

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et repartit sur le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté à l'aller. Edward poussa un soupir résigné et la suivit. Pendant tout le trajet, Edward bouda dans son coin ce qui, inévitablement fit sourire Bella.

_- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire Swan ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien me faire sourire Cullen, mis à part toi ?_

Après quelques secondes, ils furent tous les deux pris d'un énorme fou-rire. Fou-rire qui ne les quitta que lorsqu'ils approchèrent de Port Angeles.

_- Port Angeles ?_

_- Peut-être …_

_- Aller Bella, crache me morceau!_

_- Tu verras_

Bella arrêta sa voiture dans une rue adjacente à la rue principale de Port Angeles. Idéal pour que quiconque qui passe par Port Angeles ne puisse apercevoir un très vieux pick-up rouge, ne pouvant appartenir qu'à une personne en particulier. Elle descendit de voiture est entraina son compagnon à sa suite. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent face au plus célèbre restaurant italien de la ville, le « Bella Italia », célèbre pour ses ravioli aux champignons (c'est sur leur site !).

_- Tu m'emmène au resto ? T'a gagné au loto Swan ?_

_- Non, mais il paraît que lundi c'est ton anniversaire et je pense que ça peut valoir le coup de le fêter._

_- Humm mwé …_

_- Aller Edward, tu vas avoir 18 ans ! Et puis c'est plus simple de le fêter aujourd'hui que lundi. J'suis pas sûre que tout le monde comprendrait si je m'incruster à la fête de famille._

_- Edward se mit à rire nerveusement._

_- Non ça c'est certain_

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Bella se présenta et le patron les emmena dans le coins le plus reculé du restaurant, tellement reculé qu'il était impossible de les voir de l'entrée du restaurant les protégeant des curieux qui, par hasard, auraient pu les reconnaître en « passant par là ». Ils partagèrent, dans la bonne humeur, un immense plat de pâte et au moment du dessert, l'on apporta ce qui semblait être un tiramisu couvert de bougies. (Allez faire tenir des bougies sur un Tiramisu vous! Heureusement c'est une fiction !)

Voyant cela arriver, Edward ne put s'empêcher de fusiller du regard une Bella hilare. Pour lui faire plaisir, il souffla les bougies et renvoya sèchement la serveuse qui avait apporté le plat et qui ne se gêné pas pour lui faisait les yeux doux malgré la présence de Bella.

_- Dit donc Bell's, pour mon anniversaire tu t'es pas foulé! Tu as pris ton restaurant préféré, commandé ton plat préféré et ainsi que ton dessert préféré._

_- Hé ! Je te rappel que mon plat préféré est aussi ton plat préféré et je ne t'ai jamais vu craché sur un tiramisu ou sur un autre dessert quel qu'il soit !_

_- Ok ! C'est bon, tu m'a percé a jour. Je ne résiste pas au sucré ! Tu es contente ?_

_- Oui, très._

L'ambiance était détendue. Ils étaient simplement heureux d'être ensemble, loin de tout ce qui pouvait leur gâcher la vie. C'est dans ces moment là qu'ils pouvaient être eux-même, Bella, une fille drôle et enjouée, et Edward, un garçon tout simplement fantastique.

_- Maintenant ton cadeau!_

_- Quoi ? Me dit pas que tu as acheté quelque chose !_

_- Si, tien._

Elle lui tendis une boite carrée d'environ dix centimètres de coté emballée dans un papier vert émeraude.

_- Bella …_

_- Ouvre le avant de râler! Tu es pire que moi pour les cadeaux._

Il défit le papier avec précaution et ouvris la boite. Il y trouva un magnifique bracelet cuir fermé par deux attaches métalliques (lien sur le profile). Ses initiales avaient étaient gravées de façon artistique dans le cuir.

_- C'est … tout simplement magnifique, merci Bella_

Sa voix était plus roque qu'à son habitude, trahissant son émotion. Bella sourit.

_- C'est vrai ? Ça te plais?_

Edward lui répondit uniquement par un sourire tout bonnement éblouissant provoquant une subite envolée de papillon dans l'estomac de Bella. Voyant qu'il se débattait avec l'objet, elle décida d'intervenir.

_- Attend, je vais t'aider._

Elle se saisi du bracelet et le défit.

_- Quel poignet ?_

Edward réfléchit un instant avant de lui tendre son poignet gauche, celui du coté du cœur. Bella plaça la pièce de cuir sur son poignet et lit passer les sangles de manière à pouvoir le fermer. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, Edward se pencha vers elle, lui embrassa la joue avec le plus de tendresse dont il était capable et chuchota un « merci » à l'oreille de Bella. Les joues de cette dernière devinrent cramoisies.

Après leur repas, ils se promenèrent au bord de l'eau, main dans la main.

Sur le chemin du retour, Edward aborda le sujet des vacances qui allaient débuter 15 jours plus tard.

_- On devrai aller faire un tour jusqu'à Olympia un de ces quatre, je suis sûre que tu n'y es jamais aller._

_- Non c'est vrai mais il faudra remettre ça à plus tard, je part rejoindre ma mère à Jacksonville dès le début des vacances._

_- Quoi !!! Tu t'en vas ?!? Mais … !_

Le visage d'Edward jusque là souriant se ferma.

_- Hé ! Ça fait près de 6 mois que je n'ai pas vu ma mère !_

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, préférant garder son regard fixé sur la route.

_- Edward …_

Il ne répondit toujours pas.

Au moment où ils approchèrent de Forks, Edward demanda à Bella d'arrêter la voiture.

_- Quoi? Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Isabella arrête la voiture._

Surprise par le ton froid et dure qu'il avait utilisé, elle obtempéra et s'arrêta sur le bas côté, littéralement morte de trouille de ne pas savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Une fois le véhicule immobilisé, il ouvrit la portière est sortit.

_- Je vais rentrer à pied. Passe de bonnes vacances Swan._

Il claqua la portière et s'éloigna. Bella redémarra. Elle était beaucoup trop secouée par ce qui venait de ce passer pour essayer de comprendre. La journée, même si elle avait mal commencée, c'était pourtant bien passée …

Elle tenta durant toute la journée du dimanche de joindre Edward, mais ce dernier sembla faire la sourde oreille. Le lundi matin, il se gara à sa place habituel, juste à côté de Bella, mais ne lui adressa pas un regard, idem durant leur cours de biologie. Ce manège se poursuivit tout au long de la semaine et la semaine suivante aussi. Bella n'en pouvait plus. Elle se sentais rejetée, complètement abandonnée. Chaque soir elle envoyait un texto à Edward et passait une partie de sa soirée à attendre patiemment qu'il réponde mais rien, silence radio, elle passait ensuite le reste de sa soirée à pleurer. Angela avait essayer de la faire parler mais elle avait mis son attitude sur le compte de son prochain départ pour la Floride et le fait qu'elle allait quitter son père et ses amis. Cette dernière l'avait consolée comme elle avait pu même si elle savait que ce n'était pas la seule raison de l'humeur maussade de son amie.

.

La veille de son départ pour la Floride, Bella finissait de préparer sa valise dans sa chambre. Charlie était déjà couché et ronflait depuis un bon moment. Elle avait le cœur lourd. Cela faisait deux semaine qu'elle n'avait pas eu de contacte avec Edward et elle supportait de moins en moins cette situation. La veille elle avait été à deux doigts de lui demander une explication devant tout le lycée mais elle préféra se taire au lieu d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne le vit pas passé par sa fenêtre. Elle ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle fit un bon et aurait hurlé s'il n'avait pas placé sa main sur sa bouche. Pour qu'elle reste calme, il l'enserra de ses bras.

_- Chut Bella … ce n'est que moi._

Il retira doucement sa main de sa bouche, regrettant immédiatement leur contact.

_- Edward ?!? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Je ne voulais pas que tu partes sans que je t'ai dit au revoir._

Elle eu un léger rire tinté d'ironie.

_- Vraiment ?_

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit de Bella, les yeux fixés sur le plancher.

_- Écoute Bella … je suis désolé. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot ces deux dernières semaines._

_- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rend compte Cullen ? T'es long à la détente !_

_- En fait c'est le regard que tu m'a lancé hier qui m'a fait réagir. J'ai bien cru que tu allais m'engueuler devant tout le monde._

_- Je l'ai bien cru aussi. _Avoua-t-elle à mis voix.

Edward releva les yeux vers Bella et la fixa intensément. D'un seul coup il se leva et la pris dans ses bras, la serrant très fort contre lui. D'abord surprise Bella ne réagit pas mais fini par passer autour d'Edward et de se serrer contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps. C'est Edward qui bougea le premier, caressant doucement les cheveux de Bella.

_- Je suis tellement désolé ma Bella. Je me suis comporté comme un égoïste. Je t'en voulais de m'abandonner._

Bella releva la tête et le regarda incrédule.

_- Je ne pars que pour les vacances Edward._

_- Je sais bien. Mais la vie à Forks va redevenir un enfer sans toi._

_- Ne dit pas de bêtise Edward Cullen! Tu as survécu sans moi pendant presque 18 ans, tu devrait survivre à 2 mois, non?_

_- Tu viens de le dire, je n'ai fait que de survivre sans toi._

Le cœur de Bella s'emballa au moment où il finissait sa phrase. Elle ne savait que répondre et Edward lui même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait prononcé ces mots qui, pourtant, trouvaient un écho au fond de son cœur. Cet aveux laissa place à une certaine gêne.

_- On restera en contacte ?_ Commença-t-elle doucement

_- Ya plutôt intérêt Swan !_

Il repris Bella dans ses bras et la serra fort contre son cœur, se laissant porter par la sensation de bien être déclenchait en lui.

_- Il vaut mieux que je file. Je ne suis pas sûr que le Shérif comprendrait ce que je fais dans la chambre de sa petite fille chérie à minuit passé._

_- Je n'en suis pas certaine non plus. Aller file._

Alors qu'il allait repasser par la fenêtre Bella l'arrêta.

_- Edward_

_- Bella ?_

_- Ne me refait plus jamais un coup comme ça espèce d'abruti !_

_- T'en fait pas Swan, j'suis pas près de te lâcher._

_- Bella_

_- Edward ?_

_- Oublie pas de revenir Swan …_

_- T'en fait pas, tu vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement._

Avant de disparaître dans la nuit, Edward offrit à Bella son plus beau sourire. Son image s'afficha sur le visage de Bella. Il s'y trouvait encore lorsqu'elle embarqua, le lendemain matin pour la Floride.

.

L'arrivée de Bella à l'aéroport de Jacksonville donna lieu à une grande scène d'embrassades ente la mère, la fille et le beau-père. Ils étaient tous heureux d'être de nouveau ensemble.

Renée était très curieuse de la nouvelle vie de sa fille à Forks et bien plus encore lorsque cette dernière lui annonça que cette vie lui plaisait bien plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais plu le croire.

_- Vraiment ? Et comment s'appelle-t-il?_

_- Comment s'appelle-t-il qui ? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir Maman_

_- Bella, ne me prend pas pour plus bête que je ne suis. La seule chose qui peut rendre Forks intéressant, c'est la présence d'un garçon alors dit moi au moins comment il s'appelle._

Face aux parole de sa mère, Bella rougie furieusement.

_- Alors j'ai raison !!! Il y a bien un garçon là-dessous ! Ton père doit en être malade. C'est d'ailleurs étrange qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé._

_- Il ne t'en a pas parlé parce qu'il n'a rien à dire. Edward et moi sommes juste des amis._

_- Edward ? … Juste des amis ?_

_- Absolument!_

_- Et que dit ton père de cette amitié ? Ça ne doit pas lui plaire, non ?_

_- Il n'en sait rien._

_- Comment ça il n'en sait rien ?_

_- Il n'en sait rien parce que personne à Forks ne sait que nous sommes amis._

_- Tu m'intrigue Bella. J'ai du mal à saisir. Si vous n'êtes que des « amis » pourquoi vous cacher?_

_- Disons qu'Edward n'est pas le garçon le plus … fréquentable de Forks._

_- Et il est certain que ton père désapprouverait que tu le fréquentes. Pour être franche ma chérie, je serais d'accord avec lui. Je sais bien que les Bad Boys sont très attirant mais ce n'est pas sein Bella, je pensais que tu étais plus raisonnable._

- Maman, Edward n'est pas méchant. Son attitude rebelle n'est qu'une façade. C'est un garçon très intelligent, gentil, il est même drôle par moment. J'aime passer du temps avec lui. On discute de tout et de rien. Tu sais que grâce à lui j'ai pu voir des baleines.

Renée regarde sa fille avec tendresse.

_- Et tu va essayer de me faire croire que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui?_

Bella lança à sa mère un regard interloqué et rougie violemment.

_- Mais non … et puis j'en sais rien,_ finit-elle par avouer. _Je sais pas Maman. Je ressent des choses étranges mais je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour ou autre chose._

_- Dans ce cas laisse moi t'aider. Je ne suis peut-être pas une experte des relations amoureuse, mais je l'ai déjà était et je le suis toujours. Dit moi simplement ce que tu ressens et je te dirais ce que j'en pense._

Bella commença à énumérer à sa mère les différentes sentions qu'elle éprouvait en sa présence, ce qu'elle avait ressentit pendant ces deux semaines où il l'avait ignoré et surtout le bien-être intense qui s'était emparée d'elle la veille de son départ lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle eu fini son récit, Bella en resta coite. Renée n'eut pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot.

_- Mon Dieu … tu as raison. Je suis amoureuse de lui ... _

_- C'est aussi ce que je crois_

_- Mais … qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Demanda Bella les larmes aux yeux._

_- Oh, ma chérie._

Renée pris sa fille dans ses bras et la berça tendrement.

_- Ma petite fille est amoureuse, chantonna gaiement Renée_

_- Maman … , grogna Bella toujours dans les bras de sa mère._

_- Allons, Bella. C'est la plus belle chose au monde que d'être amoureux._

_- Moui, mais ça complique aussi pas mal les choses. Et si Edward ne ressent rien pour moi ou du moins pas la même chose. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi ?_

_- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de tes sentiments et d'après ce que tu m'as dit d'Edward, s'il n'éprouvait rien pour toi, il n'aurait pas réagit aussi violemment lorsque tu lui as annoncé que tu passais tes vacances avec moi._

À ce moment là, le téléphone de Bella sonna. Celle-ci se jeta dessus. Un message d'Edward.

_- Aller Juliette, va donc t'occuper de ton Roméo. Moi je vais aller rejoindre le mien._

_- Bonne nuit Maman._

_- Bonne nuit ma chérie._

Après cette discutions à cœur ouvert avec sa mère, Bella se sentait plus légère.

.

Comme promis, Edward et elle restèrent en contact durant tout l'été. Par mail mais aussi par téléphone. Ce dernier moyen de communication faisait bien rire Renée et Phil car à chaque fois que le téléphone de Bella sonnait, elle se jetait dessus. Et si, par le plus grand des malheurs, ce n'était pas un message d'Edward, son visage affichait systématiquement une expression de profonde déception.

À chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait comment il allait, il restait vague, lui disant juste « ça va, ça va ». mais elle savait que ça n'allait pas. Elle le savait grâce à Angela qui lui avait dit le voir déambuler dans Forks comme une âme en peine mais aussi par son père qui, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait eu au téléphone lui avait parlé d'Edward.

_- Ce gamin va me rendre dingue. Depuis le début des vacances, je ne compte plus le nombre de conneries._

Il rit légèrement au téléphone.

_- Si je ne le connaissais pas je pourrais presque dire qu'il fait ça pour que je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer de toi._

_- C'est assez amusant en effet … mais tu sais papa, c'est pas un méchant garçon dans le fond._

_- Ah! ma Bella et son grand cœur. C'est vrai que tu as travaillé toute l'année avec lui et que tu n'as pas eu de problème. Tu es presque la seule dans ce cas._

_- Tu crois, _répondit-elle innocemment.

_- Il n'a plutôt pas intérêt à s'en prendre à la fille du Shérif non?_

_- Merci Papa de me protéger des mauvais garçon !_

_- Ah ah ah ! C'est un plaisir. Bon, il faut que j'aille tu passe le bonjour à Renée et à … _

_- Phil..._

_- Oui c'est ça, Phil_

_- D'accord, bonne journée Papa._

Edward ne semblait pas aller aussi bien qu'il voulait lui faire croire, mais elle ne lui dirait rien, elle allait attendre de rentrer à Forks. Jamais elle n'aurait pu le croire mais elle avait hâte de retourner à Forks. Elle n'avait pas hâte de retrouver ni le froid, ni la pluie mais elle avait hâte de retrouver celui qu'elle aime. Sa mère avait raison, seul un homme pouvait nous faire aimer cette petite ville de Forks.

.

Les jours devinrent des semaines et les semaines des mois. C'est ainsi que la fin du mois d'août arriva à sa fin. La séparation entre la fille et la mère fut douloureuse. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne savaient quand elles se reverraient mais l'une comme l'autre savait que cette séparation était nécessaire.

Bella avait hâte de rentrer et elle trouvait un écho de cette joie dans la vois d'Edward lorsqu'elle l'avait eu au téléphone à peine deux jours avant son départ. Il lui avait dit qu'il était presque prêt à aller la chercher à l'aéroport tellement il était impatient. Elle en avait rit. Ils s'étaient donné rendez vous deux jours plus tard, dans la clairière.

Ces deux jours semblèrent, à Bella, durer une éternité.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la Clairière, Edward y était déjà, nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre, les mains dans les poches, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

_- Edward_

Il releva la tête et son visage s'illumina. Le sourire qu'il affichait fit littéralement fondre cette pauvre Bella qui ne fut plus capable du moindre mouvement. Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas rapide, tellement rapide que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il courrait. Sans perdre de son élan, il prit Bella dans ses bras et la fit tourner autour de lui.

On dirait que je t'ai manqué, fit la jeune fille avec un soupçon de rire dans la voix

Rêve pas trop Swan.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils s'étaient retrouvait et plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Lorsque Edward rentra chez lui ce soir là, sa mère aurait juré le voir sourire, chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu sur le visage de son plus jeune fils depuis bien longtemps.

.

Avec la rentrée, leur petit manège repris. Edward se garant à côté de Bella, Bella l'attendant devant la salle de biologie et l'absence de communication entre eux en publique. L'un comme l'autre c'était habitué à cette quasi routine. À la surprise générale, Edward c'était quelque peu assagi. Bella avait remarqué qu'il semblait plus serein, mais en ignorait la raison.

Le matin du 13 septembre, Bella eu la surprise de découvrir un petit paquet cadeau bleu sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Avant même de lire la carte qui y était attachée, elle savait de qui il venait. Une seule personne était assez dingue pour venir déposé un cadeau pendant la nuit alors que son père dormait à côté : Edward. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lu le mot:

Joyeux Anniversaire

XO

E.

Oui, c'était bien Edward. Un peu prévisible comme garçon ? Et bien pas tout à fait. Bella ouvrit la petite boite bleue pour y découvrir un pendentif de cristal bleu attaché sur une fine cordelette noire. Il était absolument magnifique. Bella n'était pas du genre à aimer les cadeaux mais là, elle était sous le charme et puis c'était un cadeau d'Edward … peut-on refuser un cadeau de l'homme qu'on aime Non !

Sans plus réfléchir, elle passa le collier autour de son coup et lorsqu'elle croisa Edward ce matin là au détour d'un couloir, elle ne pu s'empêcher de porter sa main à son coup ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

_- Je rêve où je viens de voir Edward Cullen sourire ?_

_- C'est possible. Qui sait, les miracles existent peut-être._

_- Tu blasphème Isabella Swan. Si mon pauvre père t'entendait !_

À l'évocation du pasteur de père d'Angela et de ses sermons, elle éclatèrent de rire.

.

Le soir même, Bella rejoignit Edward dans la clairière.

_- Hey ! Joyeux anniversaire Miss Swan. Te voilà majeur maintenant._

_- Libre de faire ce que bon me semble._

Il se rapprocha tout doucement d'elle

_- Absolument._

Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus.

_- Joli collier,_ lui dit-il en prenant la pierre bleue entre ses doigts.

Bella leva la tête et fixa son regard dans le sien. Les doigts d'Edward quittèrent le collier pour venir se poser sur sa clavicule. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Son visage était si proche du sien que leurs nez sa touchaient presque. En une fraction de seconde leurs lèvres se touchaient, aussi légères que les ailes d'un papillon, semblable, en quelque sorte à celui qu'il avait fait dans le coup quelques mois plus tôt. Ils se séparèrent aussi étourdi l'un que l'autre par ce qui venait de se passer. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans le blanc des yeux. Du pouce, Edward caressa la joue de Bella puis il se pencha sur son visage, capturant de nouveau ses lèvres si douces. Cette fois-ci Bella répondit comme il se doit à ce baiser, passant se bras autour du coup d'Edward et se collant contre lui. Ce geste arracha un gémissement à son compagnon qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer tout contre lui. Le baiser qu'ils partageaient à présent n'avait plus rien de doux et de léger. Il était violent, plein de force et de passion.

Une chose est sûre. Bella Swan se souviendrait longtemps de son dix-huitième anniversaire.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**À la base, ce chapitre est en un seul morceau retraçant la fin de première et la totalité de leur année de terminale. Pour le coup je crois bien avoir eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre, raison pour laquelle j'ai coupé ce chapitre en 2 parties qui devraient être à peu près égale en taille (mais pas en contenu ^^)**_

_**La seconde partie sera dispo vendredi prochain (TRES forte probabilité de Lemon, env. 99,9% voir plus ^^)**_

_**En attendant, laissez des Reviews que je sache si ça vous plais ou non …**_

_**Si vous avais la moindre question, la moindre critique allez y … je suis là pour ça**_


	3. Désolée mot de l'auteur

_**Désolée d'avance pour la fausse joie …**_

_**c'est juste pour vous annoncer que le chapitre sera posté avec un peu de retard**_

_**(non, sans rire ?)**_

_**mais voyez, vous … il est déjà 3h du mat', j'ai mes petits noeils qui commencent à se fermer tout seuls, mes petits neurones qui commencent à s'écrouler de fatigue et il me reste les trois dernières scènes à écrire **_

_**mais voyez vous, mais très chères lectrices, ce beau bébé devrait frôler allègrement les 10 000 mots, ce qui en fera le plus gros chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit**_

_**j'aurais très bien pu vous le mettre en 2 voir 3 parties de tailles équivalentes, mais je tiens à vous le mettre en entier, raison de ce « petite » retard**_

_**j'espère que vous me pardonnerais …**_

_**PS: je continuerais à parler uniquement de Lectrices tan qu'aucun garçon ne se sera manifesté !**_

_**Allez les gars, sortez de votre cachettes, je sas que vous êtes là !!!**_

_**le chapitre sera posté Samedi en début d'après midi (heure de Paris)**_

_**XOXO**_

_**EstL**_


	4. Toi & Moi Part 2

_**Salut tout le monde !!!**_

_**ça y est jai enfin réussi à finir ce chapitre, ça n'a pas était une mince à fait mais comme le dirait Dora « We dit it ! » enfin plutôt I did it, parce que j'étais toute seule …**_

**Mag:_ heureuse que leur relation te plaise et pour répondre à ta question, oui, bien sûr que oui qu'ils se verront au grand jour, mais je ne dit pas quand! Car c'est là qu'est la vrai question, mais j'arrête j'en ai déjà trop dit … _**

**Astrid:_ pour ça oui il s'en passe des choses, ils sont relativement long et j'ai envi d'avancer assez vite donc …_**

**CINDY: _ oui, je crois bien que vous êtes très très nombreux dans ton cas, la pub faite part Typhanie a eu un effet spectaculaire, surtout sur ma boite mail ! La pauvre n'a jamais connu ça, je pense même à en créer une spécialement pour ça!_** **Twilighteuse27: _je crois qu'on a 2 mots à se dire en privé toute les 2 ! on en reparlera au prochain chapitre … _**

_**Merci aussi à **_**anya**, **Annick **_**et toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une super Reviews mais dont j'ai la flemme d'aller récupérer le nom sur ma boite mail … désolée …**_

_**Mais surtout mil fois merci à Typhanie pour sa pub et à toutes celle qui m'ont laissé une review d'encouragement sur le message posté hier**_

_**bon aller je vous lâche et je vous laisse aller lire.**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Chapitre Troisième:**

**Toi + Moi**

**Part 2**

.

.

.

Un baiser.

Un simple baiser peut-il changer une vie ? Oui.

Assise sur son lit, Bella repensait à son plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire: un baiser de l'homme qu'elle aime, enfin plusieurs baisers, un seul ne leur avait pas suffit.

Cette simple pensée lui arrache un sourire. Penser à ce qui c'est passé après fait battre son cœur beaucoup plus vite.

.

*****FlashBack*****

_Le baiser qu'ils partageaient à présent n'avait plus rien de doux et de léger. Il était violent, plein de force et de passion._

Leurs poumons respectifs leurs rappelèrent, trop rapidement à leur goût, leur nature de simples mortels. Leurs bouches se séparèrent mais ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se contemplant mutuellement. Le regard d'Edward avait pris un teinte que Bella ne lui avait encore jamais vu et pour cause, jamais personne n'avait été capable de lui faire ressentir ce qu'il vivait à cet instant: le bonheur, le bonheur à l'état le plus pure qui soit, celui qui vous donne cette impression de planer, qui vous donne l'impression que l'autre est Tout, que rien d'autre n'a d'importance et qui, le temps d'un baiser, vous donne l'impression que le Paradis est une réalité bien concrète puisque vous le toucher du bout des lèvres. Mais, hélas, cela ne dure qu'un instant et la réalité reprend ses droits et vous rappel que dans ce bas monde rien n'est simple et que le bonheur se mérite bien plus que tout autre chose.

Sa respiration et son cœur ayant repris un rythme raisonnable, Edward osa un geste. Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre celui de Bella tout en caressant du bout de son nez celui de sa compagne.

_- Bella, ma Bella … qu'allons nous devenir ?_

En guise de réponse, Bella déposa sur ses lèvres un énième baiser et se blottit contre sa poitrine, posant sa tête contre son cœur. Les bras d'Edward resserrèrent leur emprise sur le corps de la jeune fille. Il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant le doux parfum qui en émanait avant d'un déposer un nouveau baiser.

_- J'ai tellement peur …_

Bella releva la tête.

_- De quoi as-tu peur Edward ?_

_- J'ai peur de me réveiller, de constater que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, que … AÏE ! Pourquoi m'as-tu pincé ?_

_- Pour te prouver que tu n'es pas entrain de rêver !_ Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire à damner un saint.

_- Espèce de … _

_- Oui ?_ Le questionna-t-elle ingénument.

_- Serais-tu entrain de te moquer de moi Swan ?_

_- Moi ? Je n'oserais pas !_

Sur ces paroles, elle lui lança un sourire qui disait absolument le contraire.

_- Attend que je t'attrape et tu vas connaître ta douleur !_

Tel des enfants, ils se mirent à courir l'un après l'autre, mais Bella se laissa facilement attraper, tellement facilement en fait qu'Edward en fut surpris et qu'ils perdirent tous deux l'équilibre et s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe.

Durant quelques minutes, qui auraient aussi bien pu être des secondes que des années, ils restèrent là, allongés l'un près de l'autre, leurs doigts entrelacés, ne faisant rien d'autre que de profiter de la présence de l'autre.

_- Tu réfléchit beaucoup trop Edward._

_- Il faut bien !_

Agacée, Bella fit claquer sa langue sur son palet.

_- Pourquoi ne pas laisser les choses se faire d'elles-même, voir au jour le jour, sans se prendre la tête._

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle reprit.

_- J'en reviens pas d'avoir dit un truc pareil !_

_- J'en revient pas que tu ais dit un truc pareil. Où est donc passé ma Bella romantique ?_

Ils partirent d'un fou-rire qu'ils ne réussirent à calmer qu'en utilisant leurs lèvres de la manière la plus agréable qui soit. (la première qui pense à un truc cochon a ma main sur sa joue !)

*****Fin du FlashBack*****

.

Pour sur elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir sortit ça à Edward. Pas d'engagement. Vivre au jour le jour. Il allait falloir lui faire faire un teste génétique pour savoir si son second chromosome X ne s'était pas envolé pour laisser place à un chromosome Y ! Ou bien était-ce parce qu'elle savait, au plus profond d'elle-même, que c'est ce qu'il voulait entendre. Au cours de leurs innombrables discutions, ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'avenir, non pas d'un avenir commun, cela va de soit, mais de leurs projets, de la fac dans laquelle ils souhaitaient aller, de ce qu'ils voulaient y étudier ou encore du métiers auquel ils rêvaient. Elle savait tellement de chose sur lui et si peu à la fois. La sensation que produisit cette révélation sur elle était surprenante et décevante. Elle se rendait compte que malgré les heures passés ensembles, ils se connaissaient à peine.

Il faut dire qu'Edward avait toujours évité ce genre de sujet, consciemment ou non. Il lui faudrait y remédier rapidement. De toute façon, ils seront fixé d'ici quelques mois lorsqu'ils devront choisir leur orientation et postuler auprès des universités.

Son téléphone sortit Bella de ses pensées. C'était Edward.

Rdv tu C où

3

E

Bella sauta de sont lit et fila dans les escaliers. Par miracle, elle atteignit le rez de chaussé sans encombre.

Les bruits des pas de sa fille dans l'escalier firent sursauter Charlie, installé devant la télévision.

_- Où vas-tu comme ça jeune fille?_

Ce surnom fit sourire Bella.

_- Je vais faire un tour en fôret, pourquoi?_

_- Parce que tu cours comme si tu avait le diable aux trousses._

Bella sourit largement. S'il savait !

_- Non, c'est juste … l'appel de la nature !_

_- Tu passes tellement de temps en forêt ces temps ci que je me demande comment tu faisais à Phœnix._

_- Je me le demande aussi. Je ne serais pas tard, promis._

_- Fait attention à toi Bell's, revient en un seul morceau._

_- Ne t'en fait pas Ch … Papa, un ange veille sur moi._

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_- La preuve, je ne suis même pas tombée dans les escaliers._

Charlie se mit à rire.

Oui, elle avait un ange qui veillait sur elle, un ange aux allures de démon.

Bella sauta dans sa vieille camionnette et se dépêcha de rejoindre son Amour. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Edward était déjà dans la clairière lorsqu'elle y arriva à son tour.

_- Voilà l'Orient, et Juliette est le soleil !_*

_- Bonjour à toi aussi Roméo_.

Edward lui pris la main, l'attira à lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

_- Bonjour à toi ma Bella._

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils poussèrent, de façon très synchrone, un soupir de bien être. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, l'un comme l'autre.

_- Demain c'est lundi._

_- Oui, parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est dimanche_

_- T'es con Cullen !_

_- Je sais Swan._

Ils éclatèrent de rire, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_- La comédie va devoir reprendre._

Du coup, ils n'avaient plus envie de rire.

_- Faire sens serait encore plus dure. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Aucun d'entre eux._

_- Et surtout pas mon père._

_- Ma mère serait heureuse je pense. Elle serait bien la seule. Mais elle le dirait inévitablement à mon père et ça gâcherait tout._

_- Tu ne t'entend vraiment pas avec lui ?_

_- Hum …_

_- J'ai compris. Sujet délicat._

_- Hum … Tu sais que je t'adore toi?_

_- Hummm … possible …_

Edward resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

_- J'aimerai que ça soit tellement plus facile ma Bella … j'aimerais t'embrasser en pleine rue à en faire défaillir les vieilles bigotes._

_- J'aimerai pouvoir le crier sur tout les toits combien je suis heureuse avec toi_.

_- Là ya un moyen_.

_- À bon ? Lequel ?_

_- Si tu le cris en chinois, personne ne comprendra donc tout ira bien._

_- Oui, mais ils me prendrons tous pour une folle_.

_- Bella, mon cœur, c'est déjà le cas !_

_- Oh !_

Elle leva la tête vers lui et lui donna un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule.

_- Aïeuuuh!_

_- Fait gaffe à tes fesses Cullen !_

Edward rigola et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa douce.

_- Allons Bella, tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai raison_.

_- N'empêche …_

Elle se colla de nouveau à lui.

_- Tu sais que si on reste comme ça trop longtemps on pourra plus se décoller_.

_- Je pourrais te prendre au mot_.

_- Ça risque de ne pas être très pratique_

_- Non mais tellement confortable …_

_- Parles pour toi Swan, je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes_.

_- T'es vraiment un empêcheur de tourner en rond Edward, tu le sais ça ?_

_- Hé, rien ne vaut l'expérience et … _

_- Et de l'expérience, tu en a ça c'est certain_.

Bella ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de contrariété. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de savoir pourquoi Edward agissait ainsi. Elle se disait qu'elle le saurait bien un jour. Edward lui ça le faisait rire, allez savoir pourquoi, même si parfois i donnait l'impression de rire jaune.

Vaincu par la fraicheur du vent de septembre, ils se réfugièrent dans la voiture de Bella où ils passèrent le reste de leur journée.

Et le lundi tout recommença comme la semaine précédente. Mais Bella gardait le sourire. Elle espérait, au plus profond d'elle-même, que tout cela prendrait fin avec leurs années de lycée. Angela avait remarqué son changement d'habitude depuis la semaine passée. Jusque là, elle n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'observer, de rechercher des indices lui permettant d'éclaircir cette situation, mais elle ne trouva rien. Il faut dire que Bella et Edward avaient déjà plusieurs mois de dissimulation à leur actif. Mais finalement, elle craqua le lundi alors qu'elles mangeaient au self.

_- Vas-y Bella! Crache le morceau ! Qui c'est ?_

La concernée failli s'étouffer et rougit violemment. Edward, qui se trouvait sur une table voisine, poussa un soupir résigné.

_- Quoi ?!?_

_- C'est bon Bella, ton attitude viens de me prouver que j'ai raison ! Alors ?_

_- Pfff … d'accord, … tu as raison._

À ces mot c'est Edward qui faillit s'étouffer. Ils furent nombreux à le regarder pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Il les renvoya tous à leur discutions d'un regard noir.

_- Bon, alors qui c'est ? Je le connais ?_

Moment fatidique. Edward était des plus attentif son cœur battait déjà la chamade. Il savait que l'on pouvait faire confiance à Angela Weber. Mais un accident était vite arrivé et à la moindre fuite, tout Forks serait au courant de leur histoire avant qu'il ne soit rentré chez lui. Trop risqué.

_- Euh … en fait …_

_- Vas-y Bella ? C'est si terrible que ça ?_

_- Non … c'est juste que … en fait … je … je l'ai rencontré par internet._

_- QUOI !_

Entendant Angela hurler tout le monde se retourna vers elles, tout le monde sauf Edward, trop occupé à bénir Bella d'avoir trouvé une idée aussi géniale.

_- Merci de ta discrétion Angie, ça fait chaud au cœur !_

_- Désolée. _Elle repris plus doucement. _Mais attend tu rigoles? Tu l'a trouvé par internet ? Tu veux dire par un site de rencontre?_

_- Euh … wé … à peu de chose près._

_- Non mais tu es malade? C'est plein de pervers ces truc là !_

_Là c'est pas le cas. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien …._

_Écoute Bella, il faut que tu fasses attention, je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Ne lui donne surtout pas ton numéro de téléphone _(Oups!)_ et encore moins ton adresse _(trop tard …)_ et surtout, n'accepte jamais de le voir seule (euh … )_

_c'est bon ? Le pasteur Weber a fini son sermon ?_

_Je suis sérieuse Bella._

_Moi aussi Angela. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais très bien où je mets les pieds._

À cet instant il fut assez difficile de savoir qui d'elle ou Angela elle essayait de convaincre. Angela réfléchit durant quelques secondes, lançant des regards suspicieux à son amie puis une lueur de malice vint illuminer ses prunelles.

_- Bon dit mois au moins comment il est! À quoi il ressemble ?_

Elle semblait au moins avoir convaincu Angela.

_- Angela, comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Il n'habite pas la maison à côté! Et je n'ai même pas de photo._

_- Hum … au moins il est pas collant … Non mais franchement Bella, tu aurais pu donner une chance à Mike avant d'aller voir ailleurs. _Déclara Angela avec un air tout à fait sérieux.

Bella failli s'étouffer une nouvelle fois.

_- Angie arrête de te fiche de moi ! Plutôt sortir avec Cullen !_

Angela éclata de rire. Bella aussi.

_- Ton père ferait une attaque !_

_- Ça c'est fort possible._

_- Mais il faut dire que ça aurait certains charmes,_ répondit Angela en coulant un regard appréciateur vers Edward.

Bella suivit son regard et poussa un soupir.

_- C'est certain …_

_- Bon aller, assez rêvé Miss Swan, parle moi de ce mystérieux inconnu du net._

Bella était ravie qu'Angela ait mordue à l'hameçon. Elle lui fit le portrait de celui qui faisait battre son cœur, celui de l'Edward qu'elle connaissait, celui de l'ange qui se cachait derrière le démon connu de tous.

Ce soir là Bella reçu un mail d'Edward.

De:

A:

alors comme ça tu me préfère à Mike Newton ?

j'en suis honoré

le Mystérieux ami du net

.

À la réception du message, Bella n'eut aucun mal à imaginer le sourire en coin que devait arborer son petit ami. Une vengeance s'imposait. En guise de réponse Bella lui envoya cela

.

De:

A:

arrogant !

qui te dit que c'est toi ?

j'ai peut-être rencontré quelqu'un d'autre sur le net.

Bella

.

Message auquel Edward répondit à son tour.

.

De:

A:

Edward pleur. T_T

.

De:

A:

Mon pauvre petit lapin. Tu l'as cherché !

Mais console toi, tu es le seul a occuper mes pensées.

XXX

Bella

.

De:

A:

Idem. ;-

.

Ce soir là, ils se couchèrent de nouveau le sourire aux lèvres.

.

L'hiver apporta avec lui les jours de pluies ininterrompues, le vent et les températures glaciales. Se voir « Tu C où » était devenu simplement impossible. La clairière avait beau être l'endroit le plus merveilleux du monde, elle n'était pas dotée d'un micro-climat leur permettant d'y passer autant de temps qu'ils l'auraient souhaité. Il leur fallut faire preuve d'imagination pour pouvoir se retrouver. Il y avait le cinéma où ils arrivaient séparément mais se retrouvaient dans un coin de la salle, généralement celui le plus éloigné de la porte et du passage. En suite, il y avait les cafés, à Port Angeles ou ailleurs, lieux de longues discutions mais aussi de caresses subtiles, exercées du bout des doigts ou du bout du pied. Mais finalement, le plus simple pour eux était la voiture d'Edward. Bien qu'un peu cliché, il rester pour eux le meilleur moyen d'être seuls et au chaud. La banquette arrière de la Volvo fut elle aussi le lieu de nombreuses caresses et d'au moins autant de baisers. À mesure que les semaines passaient, ces caresses évoluaient, se faisant plus intimes, passant la barrière de leurs vêtement pour établir un contacte peau contre peau leur arrachant mutuellement soupirs et gémissements.

Puis arriva la période des Fêtes, douloureux moments en famille qu'ils auraient préféré passer ensemble. Bella avait fêté Thanksgiving à la Push avec le famille de Billy Black, le meilleur ami de son père. Ce jour là, elle ne fut pas réellement de bonne compagnie, bien que présente physiquement, son esprit était lui auprès de celui qui occupait entièrement ses pensées. Charlie en fut chagriné, ne sachant pas réellement comment faire plaisir à sa fille.

Le mois suivant ce fut Noël. Une nouvelle tomba: es cousines d'Edward venaient d'Alaska passer les fêtes avec les Cullen. Edward serait moins disponible parce qu'il y aurait beaucoup plus de monde à observer ses moindres faits et gestes. La présence des ces trois superbes blondes exaspérait Bella au plus au point. Savoir qu'Edward était dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle la rassurait un peu.

Les Swan passèrent le réveillon de Noël avec la famille du Pasteur Weber. Cette fois-ci, Bella était de meilleur composition. Elle passa toute la soirée avec sa meilleure amie qui l'avait tout de même délaissé ces dernière semaines au profit d'un certain Éric Yorky. Cette situation enchantait Bella qui par l'occasion pouvait passer plus de temps avec Edward, enfin, lui permettrait de passer plus de temps avec lui, dès lors que ses cousines auraient quitté l'État de Washington.

La soirée chez les Weber se finit assez tôt, l'ensemble de la famille devait être fraîche et dispose le lendemain pour l'office du 25 décembre. Il était donc à peine 23h lorsque Bella ramena Charlie chez eux. Après avoir souhaitait une bonne nuit à son père, Bella monta dans sa chambre. En y pénétrant, elle fut surprise par le froid qu'il y faisait. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre sans allumer la lumière, se contentant de celle fournit par la pleine lune. La fenêtre était entrouverte et il avait des traces de neige sur son parquet. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra très rapidement, une coulée de sueur froide lui parcouru l'échine. Elle poussa un cris strident lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur sa bouche. La main avait étouffé le bruit. Elle chercha à se débarrasser de son assaillant mais deux bras puissants l'enserrèrent. Incapable de bouger, elle leva la tête pour au moins voir le visage du malotru qui c'était introduit dans sa chambre. Et ce fut au tour de son regard de se faire capturer, capturé par un autre regard émeraude qui lui était si familier.

_- Edward … _, prononça-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ce dernier lui offrit l'un de ses merveilleux sourire en coin.

_- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_- Je n'attendais personne surtout! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue._

_- J'en suis désolé._

Et pour prouver ses dire il l'embrassa, d'abord tendrement puis avec plus de passion, se laissant aller l'un contre l'autre. Une fois à cour d'oxygène, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Celles d'Edward gagnèrent le cou d'une Bella pantelante qui devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas gémir. Au bout de quelques minutes de délice, Bella réussi a reprendre suffisamment d'empire sur elle pour se séparer d'Edward. De façon à ne pas céder de nouveau à la tentation de ses lèvres, enfin pas trop rapidement, elle s'éloigna légèrement, mettant une distance physique entre eux.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es complètement malade ? Mon père pourrait te voir !_

Un ronflement sonore provenant de la chambre située de l'autre côté du couloir leur indiqua qu'ils n'auraient pas de problèmes de ce côté là avant un moment.

_- Je suis venu t'apporter ton cadeau de Noël_

_- Vraiment ? Et bien où est-il se cadeau?_

_- Tu l'as sous les yeux !_ Lui dit-il en écartant les bras.

C'était lui son cadeau et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Elle retourna dans les bras d'Edward et se colla contre lui.

_- Tu restes combien de temps?_

_- Jusqu'à ce que tu me mettes dehors …_

_- Hummm … tu es capable de tenir combien de temps enfermé dans un placard ?_

Ils rirent tous les deux.

_- Plus sérieusement, tu accepterais que je reste dormir avec toi cette nuit ?_

Il l'avait demandé à mi voix, le ton qu'il avait employé montrait à quel point il craignait sa réponse.

_- Tu as jusqu'à ce que le papa Ours arrête de ronfler._

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa de nouveau, et profita de son inattention pour lui retirer son manteau.

_- Edward, … on a parler de dor-mir …_

_- Je sais bien, mais tu n'as pas l'intention de dormir avec ton manteau, non ?_

_- J'en sais trop rien … il fait assez froid … j'ai peur d'avoir froid … _

_- Si tu veux j'ai un bon moyen de te réchauffer._

_- Edward … _

_- Hey ! Je pensais juste te serrer très fort dans mes bras pendant que tu t'endormira !_

Répondit-il en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

Je vais aller faire un tour par la salle de bain, je reviens.

Elle déposa une léger baiser sur ses lèvres et s'enfuit par la porte de sa chambre avec elle. Edward en profita pour retirer ses vêtements et enfiler son propre pyjama. Il alluma la lampe de chevet et s'assit sur le lit, faisant face à la porte. Les ronflements de Charlie lui assuraient une certaine tranquillité d'esprit. Quelque minutes plus tard, Bella revint dans la chambre vêtu d'un pyjama en flanelle violet, ses cheveux défaits, retombant en larges boucles sur ses épaules. Il n'avait jamais trouvé les pyjama en flanelle réellement sexy mais voir Bella habillée ainsi lui donnait envi de beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas de dormir. Bella n'était pas en reste. En pénétrant dans sa chambre, elle eu une vue imprenable sur un Edward uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama gris qui, pour son plus grand malheur et celui de ses hormones, moulait à la perfection les cuisses de son petit ami. Inévitablement, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Edward lui fit un sourire en coin et lui tendis les bras.

_- Allez viens là._

Elle s'y précipita et se colla contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule nue et incroyablement musclée. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos qu'elle commença à caresser doucement. Sous les caresses, Edward resserra son étreinte et passa ses mains sous le haut de pyjama de Bella, les plaçant sur la taille de celle-ci qu'il je mit à caresser à son tour. Ces multiples caresses déclenchèrent en eux une multitude de sensation délicieuses qui les poussaient à aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin. Mais la Raison était encore présente dans cette pièce. Edward déposa un baiser dans la cou de sa compagne avant de déclarer:

_- Allez, tout le monde au lit._

Et il donna une légère claque sur les fesses de Bella. Cette dernière se releva d'un coup et lui lança un regard noir. Regard auquel il répondit par un immense sourire.

Bella se précipita sur le verrou de la porte pour le fermer et tous deux se glissèrent sous la couette épaisse du lit de Bella. Edward pris Bella dans ses bras, calant le dos de sa douce contre sa poitrine. La sensation de la flanelle réchauffée par le corps de Bella était délicieuse. Il tendit le bras éteignit la lampe de chevet. La chambre n'était plus éclairée que par la lueur de la Lune qui passait par la fenêtre. Dehors la neige tombait à gros flocons, recouvrant les pas du visiteur de Bella Swan.

À ce moment là, il n'y avait qu'eux et le silence, même les ronflements de Charlie étaient plus étouffés. Edward entonna un chant de Noël à voix basse. Envoutée par la voix de son compagnon, Bella se colla un peu plus à lui. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il déposa un baiser dans la nuque de Bella avant de lui chuchoter un "Joyeux Noël" à l'oreille.

_- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Edward._ Lui répondit Bella en se retournant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_- C'est la première fois que je t'entend chanter. Tu as une voix magnifique tu sais._

_- Merci._

_- De rien._

Elle le sentit sourire dans son dos. Elle sentis aussi ses lèvres se posées dans le creux de son cou.

_- Maintenant dors ma Bella._

Obéissante, Bella se cala confortablement contre lui et ferma les yeux. Edward commença à entonner une mélodie. Une mélodie qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle trouvait absolument magnifique.

Le lendemain matin, Edward se réveilla en sursaut à l'aube. Il entendit un voix, celle de Charlie, il parlait au téléphone. Il ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Le cœur d'Edward s'emballa mais il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Il entendit Charlie passer à côté de la porte de Bella puis descendre les escaliers. Il entendit un peu plus tard la porte d'entrée claquer suivit de peu par le bruit de sa voiture qui démarrait et s'éloignait.

Bella commença à bouger contre lui provoquant une réaction physique tout à fait naturelle mais relativement gênante. Il se présenta à lui quatre solutions pour remédier au problème. La première, la douche froide, l'obligerait à quitter Bella, hors de question. Les deux suivantes étaient d'ordre physique. Se branler alors que Bella dors à côté de lui, impensable. Lui faire l'amour … solution attirante mais tout aussi impensable, quoi que … Non! Ça devait vraiment être magique pour tous les deux et il n'était pas certain qu'elle était prête pour ça. Ne restait plus que la solution « psychologique » penser à quelque chose de désagréable, pas trop difficile ces derniers temps, en faisant abstraction de l'objet de tentation qu'il tenait dans ses bras, un peu plus complexe déjà. Mais à force de concentration il obtient l'effet voulu mais il allait devoir rester concentrer pour ne pas que ça recommence.

Doucement sa belle s'éveille. Elle s'étire. Il dépose un baiser le morceau la clavicule à laquelle l'ouverture du col du pyjama de Bella lui donne accès. Elle frissonne et se colle contre lui.

_- Bonjour Bella aux Bois Dormant_

_- Mmmm … bonjour Edward Charmant_

_- Tu as bien dormi ? _

_- Très bien … trop bien même … mais quel heure est-il ? Je n'entend plus Charlie ..._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est parti il y a quelques minutes. Il n'y a que nous dans la maison._

_- Hummm, c'est pas ça qui va m'aider à sortir du lit._

_- Mais rien ne t'y oblige !_

Edward bascula sur le dos et Bella vint poser sa tête contre son torse.

_- C'est le plus beau matin de noël que j'ai eu depuis des années._

_- Idem mon Ange. Me réveiller à côté de toi est une expérience des plus agréable. _

Bella sourit de toutes ses dents et se mit à dessiner des arabesques sur le ventre nu de son "oreiller d'occasion" déclenchant chez celui ci quelques frissons.

Vers 10h, ils décidèrent de se lever. Bella descendit à la cuisine chercher de quoi déjeuner et remonta. Pendant son absence, Edward s'était changé et avait refait le lit. Ils grignotèrent en silence se souriant béatement l'un à l'autre. Une fois leur collation prise, Edward s'échappa par la fenêtre.

Un fois en bas, il regarda Bella penchée à sa fenêtre et déclama:

_- Adieu ! Je ne perdrai pas une occasion, mon amour, de renvoyer un souvenir._*

_- Oh! crois-tu que nous nous rejoindrons jamais ?_*

_- T'a mon portable non ?_

Bella éclata de rire.

_- Allez file Roméo avant que Charlie Capulet Swan ne revienne et ne te tombe dessus._

La grimasse que fit Edward fit rire Bella aux éclats.

Une fois Edward partit, Bella se laissa tomber sur son lit et enfouis sa tête dans les oreillers. Enfin dans un en particulier, celui sur lequel Edward avait dormi. Elle se promit de ne pas laver ses draps avant un bon moment.

.

La période des fêtes passa. Edward revint dormir avec Bella dans la nuit du 31 au 1er, "pour que l'année commence bien". Bella s'était inquiété de ce que pourraient dire les Cullen en voyant leur fils découcher. Il lui avait simplement répondu qu'il était majeur et qu'ils n'avait pas à s'en soucié même s'il avait tout de même dit à sa mère de ne pas s'en faire pour lui, qu'il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus sûr que celui où il se trouvait.

_- Oui, temps que mon père ne te tombe pas dessus_, lui avait répliqué Bella.

Comme pour confirmer les dires de sa belle, Charlie se leva tôt ce 1er janvier, poussant Edward à fuir la maison des Swan en quatrième vitesse. Il voulait parler à Bella et surtout que celle-ci déverrouille sa porte.

Dans le courant du mois de janvier, Edward vint de plus en plus régulièrement chez les Swan, s'échappant comme un voleur dès qu'ils entendaient le moteur de la voiture de patrouille du Chef Swan.

Puis arriva le mois de février et cette fête si appréciée des amoureux qu'est la Saint Valentin. Ce matin du 14 février 2006, Bella trouva à son réveil une rose rouge sur le siège avant de sa voiture alors qu'elle allait se rendre au lycée. Comme il se doit, elle n'oublia pas de glisser un discret "merci" à son partenaire de biologie auquel elle ajouté un "joyeuse St Valentin à toi aussi". Comme à son habitude, il ne dit rien, se contentant d'opiner du chef, comme s'il parlaient de la pauvre grenouille qu'ils étaient entrain de disséquer.

Mais qu'Edward ne réagisse pas ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Quelques heures de cours plus tard, alors qu'elle se rendait à son casier, Bella fut happée à l'intérieur d'une salle non éclairée et les lèvres les plus douces qu'elle ait jamais embrassé vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Elle passa ses bras autour du coup de son assaillant et se colla contre lui autant qu'il lui fut possible. Leurs lèvres et leurs langues se livrèrent un bataille des plus érotique, où ni l'un ni l'autre ne seraient perdant. Lorsqu'ils furent à cour d'oxygène, l'assaillant s'attaqua à son cou avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille un "Joyeuse Saint Valentin à toi aussi ma Bella" et de disparaître, laissant la pauvre petite Bella en plant, tentant difficilement de reprendre sa respiration. Elle attendit une dizaines de minutes avant de sortir à son tour de la salle, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Ce weekend là, Charlie était absent, il partait chasser avec Harry Clearwatter et d'autres membres de la réserve. Il ne rentrait que le dimanche, dans le courant de la journée. Le samedi matin, à peine Charlie eu-t-il quitté la maison qu'Edward y entrait, je jetant directement sur les lèvres de Bella.

_- Et bien … moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir._

Il lui répondit uniquement par un immense sourire, avant de reposer ses lèvres sur celles de Bella pour un baiser que l'on qualifierait de moins affamé. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de se dire bonjour correctement, Edward demanda à Bella si elle avait un passeport.

_- Euh … oui … mais pour que faire?_

_- Chut ! Fais moi confiance. Tu prends ton passeport, un pyjama et de quoi te changer._

_- Mais … _

_- Pas de "mais", tu mets tout ça dans un sac._

Bella s'exécuta. Edward pris le sac de voyage et lui dit :

_- Sors de la maison, comme si tu allais faire une balade dans les bois. Ferme bien toute la maison et ne prend pas ta voiture. Je te rattrape dans 5 min à deux pattés de maison de là, OK ?_

_- Ok mais tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où on va ?_

_- Non … Surprise !_

_- Edward ! Je dé-tes-te les surprises !_

_- Je le sais bien, c'est pour ça que ça m'amuse autant. _

Et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de filer par la fenêtre, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

La situation avait le don d'exaspérer Bella, mais vu ce qu'il lui avait demandé – de quoi se changer, son passeport – ça devait être un truc énorme. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Elle ferma la maison, enfila son manteau et parti à pied. Alors qu'elle atteignait le second patté de maison après le sien, une Volvo grise argentée s'arrêta à son niveau. Sans un regard pour le chauffeur, elle ouvrit la portière et s'installa sur le siège passager. La voiture redémarra et pris la direction de Port Angeles. Bella ne dit pas un mot, fixant inlassablement la route qui s'étendait devant elle. Edward lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif.

_- Bella ?_

_- …_

_- Bellaaa ?_

_- …_

_- Tu fais la tête ?_

_- …_

_- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui … c'est à cause de la Surprise ?_

_- …_

_- Bon, on va dire que oui._

_- …_

_- Tan qu'à faire un monologue, autant le faire en musique, non ?_

_- …_

Edward soupira puis alluma le poste de radio qu'il mit sur le mode "lecteur" et sélectionna une piste précise sur le cd qui était déjà dans l'appareil. Dès que la chanson commença, il se mit à chanter les paroles en même temps que les chanteuses, essayant tan bien que mal de suivre le rythme effréné de la chanson et de rester concentré sur sa trajectoire.

_I am a vampire, I am a vampire, I am a vampire, I am a vampire, I am a vampire, vampire  
I am a vampire_

_I have lost my fangs_

_I am a vampire, I am a vampire, I am a vampire_

_I have lost my fangs_

_So I'm sad and I feel lonely_

_So I cry and get very angry_

_And I eat some garlic_

_So I am no more satanic yeah yeah _

Bella commença à sourire.

_I am a vampire and I am looking in the city_

_But the pretty girls don't look at me_

_(Don't look at me)_

_Cause I don't have my fangs_

_But I have lost my fangs_

_I am a vampire, I am a vampire_

_I have lost my mouth organ_

_I am a vampire, I am a vampire_

_I have lost my mouth organ _

Elle avait tout le mal du monde à se retenir de rire, se mordant les joues jusqu'au sang

_So I get bored and I shout_

_So I eat pop corn and I put on weight_

_And I sing but my voice is breaking_

_And I want to play the guitar_

_But my guitar is out of tune_

_I am a vampire and I am walking in the city_

_But the musicals won't play with me, won't play with me_

_Cause I don't have my mouth organ_

_Cause' I have lost my mouth organ _

Bella était pliée en deux sur son siège. Elle avait fini par exploser de rire au début de l'avant dernier couplet.

_- Tu me fais plus la tête ?_ Lui demanda Edward avec une tête de chien battu

- _Pfff … comment veux-tu que je te fasse la tête ?_

Edward fit un sourire en coin et pris la mains de Bella dans la sienne, caressant délicatement la paume de sa main.

Une fois arrivé à Port Angeles, il pris la direction du port ou plus précisément celui où se trouvaient les ferrys assurant la liaison avec Victoria de l'autre côté du détroit Juan de Fucca, au Canada !

_- On va au Canada ?_

En guise de réponse, Edward lui adressa le sourire le plus éblouissant qu'il avait en magasin.

_- Surprise ! _Cru-t-il bon de rajouter.

Bella se cala dans son siège, totalement assommée par la nouvelle. Il l'emmenait au Canada ! Pendant 24h, 24h pendant lesquelles ils n'auraient pas à se cacher, à craindre d'être surpris, à pouvoir, enfin se comporter comme un vrai couple, le rêve.

Edward profita d'un ralentissement dans la file d'embarquement pour lancer à Bella un regard mi-inquiet, mi-interrogateur. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui et s'empara de ses lèvres. Le simple baiser pris rapidement en intensité et ce furent les klaxons des automobilistes coincés derrière eux qui les poussèrent à revenir à la réalité.

_- Dois-je en conclure que ça te fait plaisir?_

_- Un peu oui !_

_- Seulement un peu ? C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu il y a deux minutes._

En guise de réponse Bella lui envoya un coup de point joueur dans l'épaule ce qui fit rire Edward.

Une fois la voiture embarquée sur le ferry, ils se rendirent sur le pont arrière du bateau. Il y passèrent la quasi totalité du trajet, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, regardant le sol américain, et toutes les contraintes qu'il symbolisait, s'éloigner.

Arrivés à destinations, ils se rendirent directement à l'hôtel qu'Edward avait réservé. Bella n'en cru pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit l'hôtel. Il était magnifique, on aurait dit un cottage anglais … géant ! Tout y respirait le luxe et le confort. Un voiturier vint ouvrir la portière de Bella, ce qui la surpris grandement. En pénétrant dans l'hôtel, Edward se dirigea directement vers la réception. Intimidée, Bella lui attrapa la main et se colla à lui. Edward entre croisa leurs doigts et caressa le dessus de la main de Bella de son pousse.

_- Bonjour, j'ai réservé une chambre au nom de Cullen. _

La réceptionniste pianota quelque seconde sur son ordinateur, puis leva vers eux un visage illuminé d'un immense sourire.

_- J'espère que notre suite "HoneyMoon" sera à votre convenance Mr Cullen._

En entendant le mot "HoneyMoon" Bella lança un regard noir à Edward. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire innocent et l'entraina à la suite du groom chargé de les accompagner jusqu'à leur « suite ». la dite suite était une pure merveille de romantisme. (pas de description de la suite, cf le site, lien sur mon profile)

_- Tu es un vrai malade Cullen! Tout ça doit coûter une fortune, on peut pas rester ici !_

_- Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai largement les moyens de nous offrir ce petit week end, ne t'inquiète pas de ça._

_- Mais Edward … _

_- Chut ma Bella, je t'en prie accepte. S'il te plais._

La voix d'Edward s'était faite quasi suppliante. Ses yeux étaient devenus tristes. Bella ne pu résister.

_- D'accord, comme tu voudras._

Edward la pris dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

_- Mais il n'empêche que tu es un grand malade Edward Cullen._

Ce dernier rit puis s'empara de la main de la jeune fille.

_- Allez, viens, sortons de cette chambre._

Bella le suivit en souriant.

Ils passèrent la journée à flâner dans les rues de Victoria et se bécoter sur les bancs publiques. Il déjeunèrent au Chandlers, un restaurant de fruit de mer, le meilleur et le plus ancien de la ville, et qui, par miracle, servait du tiramisu au dessert. Un tiramisu qui, au dire des fins connaisseurs qu'ils étaient, était une vrai tuerie.

Ils retournèrent à l'hôtel vers 18h. Ils montèrent dans leur chambre dans l'intention de se changer pour redescendre dîner. Mais trop fatigué par leur balade, ils firent appel au room-service pour commander leur repas.

En attendant celui-ci, ils se rendirent tour à tour dans la superbe salle de bain en marbre vert. L'un comme l'autre pensèrent à prendre un bain commun dans l'immense baignoire-jacuzzi, mais n'en dirent rien trop empêtrés dans leurs soutes et sur tout, leur timidité.

Ils mangèrent assis sur le canapés qui fait face à la cheminée ou un feu crépitait joyeusement. En desserts, ils commandèrent des fruits enrobés de chocolats qu'ils se firent manger l'un l'autre. Au fur et à mesure que la soirée passait, l'air se charger en électricité. Le fait de se nourrir l'un l'autre avait provoqué en eux des sensations exquises les poussant à aller plus loin. Lorsque le canapé devint trop étroit à leur goût, ils migrèrent vers l'immense lit. Là, allongés face à face, n'ayant plus la crainte de voir débarquer un Charlie Swan armé jusqu'aux dents, ils s'abandonnèrent aux baisers et aux caresses, gémissants et soupirants lorsque le besoin s'en faisant sentir, sans la moindre retenue.

Au cours de cette nuit, ils poussèrent les caresses bien plus loin qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais été, découvrant, vénérant, doucement le corps de l'autre sans pour autant se laisser aller au point d'atteindre le point de non retour, bien que le moment aurait pu être idéal. Après tout, n'avaient-il pas le temps de se connaître ?

Le retour sur terre, ou du moins à Forks, Washington, USA, fut difficile. Le souvenir de ce week-end profondément ancré dans leur mémoire, se révélant bien plus vivace qu'ils ne l'auraient cru à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient.

Ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux leur semblait de plus en plus difficile.

.

Avec mars, c'est la période des demandes auprès des universités débutèrent, les conseillers d'orientation se démenant pour aider les élèves de dernière année à trouver leur voix. Edward, qui au contacte de Bella s'était tout de même radoucis au contact de Bella, retrouva sa hargne. Bella ne compris pas ce revirement de situation. Mais l'attitude d'Edward n'avait pas seulement changé au lycée, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls il était plus distant, comme si son esprit était ailleurs, il parlait beaucoup moins et ne souriait presque plus … Quelque chose n'allait pas et elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle attendis quelques jours, qui devinrent finalement des semaines, qu'il se décide enfin à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans leur clairière, elle finit par craquer.

_- Edward, est-ce que tu va finir par me dire ce qui ne va pas à la fin?_

_- Mais tout va bien Bella_. Répondit-il trop rapidement

_- Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote Cullen! Je vois très bien que tu ne va pas bien._

_- Que veux-tu que je te dise Bella ?_

_- Mais la vérité, tout simplement !_

Il la jaugea du regard quelques seconde avant de répondre.

_- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas._

_- EDWARD ! Je croyais qu'on pouvait avoir confiance l'un en l'autre. Tu sais tout de moi, je t'ai tout dis alors que toi … tu m'écartes de ta vie. Tu refuses que l'on bous vois en publique, vu la situation de mon père, je peux le comprendre, mais tu ne me parles jamais de ta famille._

À ces mots, la mâchoire d'Edward se raidit mais Bella ne se laissa pas démonté pour autant.

_- Tout ce que je sais de ta famille, par exemple que tu as un frère ainé qui s'appelle Emmett et une sœur plus jeune qui s'appelle Alice, que ton père est médecin, que ta mère est décoratrice d'intérieur, tout ça je l'ai appris par d'autres personnes que toi Edward. Je ne sais même pas se que tu compte faire l'année prochaine, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de tes projets d'avenir. Nom d'un chien Edward, on est censé former un couple, aussi atypique soit-il, on devrait au moins avoir quelques projets, non ?_

Edward n'avait pas lâché un son pendant sa tirade.

_- C'est bien toi qui a proposé de voir au jour le jour, non ?_

_- Edward, c'était il y a six mois de cela, je pensé que l'on avait évolué depuis ce moment, non ?_

Edward ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer un point imaginaire au-delà des arbres qui bordaient cette clairière.

_- EDWARD !?!_

Il tourna la tête vers elle, la regarda droit dans les yeux puis se détournât et parti.

_- EDWARD CULLEN, REVIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE !_

Mais il n'en fit rien, il partit sans même se retourner …

Bella avait le cœur morceau. Elle restait plantée là, incrédule, à fixer le chemin de terre qu'il venait d'emprunter. Ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Jamais. Elle avait mal, très mal. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça. La rejeter ainsi. Ils étaient sensé être _ensemble_, mais il semblerait qu'elle se soit trompée sur toute la ligne.

Les jours suivants furent un vrai calvaire. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient s'adresser la parole. Si l'on devait rapporter l'état de leur relation à un phénomène climatique et bien l'on ne parlerait par d'orage, mais plutôt d'une tempête arctique où le blizzard soufflerait sans relâche, les entrainant vers une aire glacière.

Edward était encore plus acariâtre, bien que beaucoup n'eut pas cru possible que ce fut possible. Même sa propre sœur avait fini par le fuir. Bella était totalement déprimée, le voir chaque jour était pour elle une vrai torture sans oublier les cours de biologie qui était bien au-delà de ça. Lors du premier cours de biologie, Mr Banner avait tout de suite remarqué le froid qui c'était installé entre eux. Il avait haussé les sourcils mais n'avait pas dit mot. Il était simplement étonné de voir ses deux meilleurs élèves, qui jusque là s'entendaient à merveille, s'ignorer royalement.

.

Les semaines passèrent.

.

Angela ne posa pas de questions, se contentant de soutenir son amie. Elle poussa Bella à recommencer à avancer. Ensemble, elle préparèrent un dossier de demande d'admission à Berkeley, en biologie l'une comme l'autre. Bella en avait parlé à Mr Banner qui s'était fait une joie de lui faire une lettre de recommandation dès plus élogieuse.

Depuis ce fameux jour dans la clairière, Bella et Edward ne s'était pas adressé la moindre parole. Edward ne se garait plus à côté de Bella. Le constater avait un peu plus brisé la jeune fille qui avait elle aussi fini par changer de place sur le parking du lycée.

Puis les beaux jours revinrent à Forks, enfin les températures moyennes supérieures à 10°C, parce qu'il n'est pas évident de parler de « beaux jours » à Forks. Mais avec ces températures plus clémentes arriva aussi un anniversaire, celui de leur première vrai rencontre, ce jours où ils s'étaient retrouvé tous les deux dans la clairière pour la toute première fois.

Toute la journée durant elle avait pensé s'y rendre, pour « marquer le coup » même si aujourd'hui cela n'avait plus la moindre importance, ou du moins c'est ce dont elle essayait, tan bien que mal, de ce convaincre. Mais finalement, en fin de journée, elle céda. Elle pris sa voiture pour aller jusqu'au sentier qui y menait. Sur le chemin, elle faillit faire cent fois demi-tour, mais elle continua à avancer, son pauvre cœur se serrant un peu plus à chaque pas.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la clairière, ce fut comme si elle avait reçu une grande claque en plaine figure … et un coup de couteau dans le cœur.

Il était là.

Accroupi dans l'herbe, lui tournant le dos.

Elle voulu faire demi-tour. Un branche craqua. Edward se releva et comme s'il avait senti sa présence.

Il pleurait. Ses yeux étaient rouges, faisant ressortir de façon extraordinaire le vert de ses iris déjà si impressionnant.

Cette vision broya littéralement le cœur de Bella , qui elle aussi, se mit à pleurer.

Edward fit un pas hésitant vers elle. Elle en fit un tout aussi hésitant vers lui. Puis ils avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, leurs pas s'allongeant à mesure qu'il se rapprochaient. Ils finirent par se percuter, passant leurs bras autour de l'autre. S'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme on s'accroche à une bouée de secours. Bella colla son visage contre la poitrine d'Edward, inondant de ses larmes le manteau de ce dernier. Pour sa part, Edward avait enfouis son visage dans la chevelure de la jeune fille, respirant, entre deux sanglots, ce parfum qui lui avait tan manqué.

_- Bella … Ô Ma Bella … je t'aime tellement … tellement … je t'aime … je ne suis rien sans toi. _

La jeune fille fut in capable de répondre à cet aveux, cet aveux qu'elle avait attendu, espéré mais qui n'était jamais venu. L'émotion était trop forte. S'il ne l'avait pas tenu dans ses bras, elle aurait très bien pu s'effondrer, vidée de ses forces vitales face à la vague qui venait de la happée toute entière et qui l'engloutissait peu à peu. Mais dans les bras d'Edward, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait en retour, rien ne pouvait lui arriver, rien.

La pluie les ramena à la réalité, lavant leurs visages des traces de leur chagrin, emmenant avec elle la peine qui hanté leurs cœur depuis trop longtemps. Bella leva le visage vers Edward dont les prunelles laissait transparaitre la force de ses sentiments. Doucement, tout doucement, il plaça ses mains de chaque coté du vise de Bella(**). Au contacte des mains, Bella ferma les yeux et pressa sa joue contre la main d'Edward de façon à accentuer le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Lorsqu'il fit passer ses pouces sur ses pommettes, elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et riva son regard au sien. Lentement très lentement, et ce malgré la pluie battante, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Lorsque, finalement leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ce fut comme si le monde autour d'eux avait cessé d'exister. Puis rapidement, leurs baisers se firent violents et désespérés, seuls le feu et la passion avaient leur place dans ces échanges.

Lorsque Bella, rentra chez elle ce soir là, le soleil couchant diffusait à peine suffisamment de lumière pour qu'elle puisse entrer sa clé dans la serrure du premier coup, mais cela n'eu pas d'importance puisque la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, cédant le passage à un Charlie Swan aussi furieux qu'inquiet.

_- Nom d'un chien Isabella Marie Swan, mais où étais-tu passé ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre! Et tu as vu dans quel était tu es ? Ne me dit pas que tu es restée sous la pluie ? Mais c'est pas vrai tu es inconsciente !_

C'était la première fois que Bella entendait son père aligner autant de mot d'affilé. Bella sourit. Et en guise réponse, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père.

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Papa._

Et elle fila dans les escaliers allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Charlie en était resté complètement dérouté face au comportement de sa fille. Mais elle avait sourit. Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis des semaines. Comment lui en vouloir?

Le lendemain, Bella se réveilla avec un forte fièvre. Charlie l'obligea à garder le lit toute la journée.

Ce matin là, lors du cours de biologie, Mr Banner ne put que constater l'absence de ses deux meilleurs éléments. Bella et Edward passèrent leur journée à s'envoyer des textos, explosent littéralement leurs forfaits respectifs. (bin wé, il sont en 2006, ya pas encore SMS illimité !)

Le surlendemain, Bella n'échappa aux conjonctures hasardeuses de ses camarades.

_- Et bien Swan, c'est assez étrange que Cullen et toi ayez était malade au même moment … vous vous refilez vos microbes en bio ou quoi ?_

_- Très drôle Mike, vraiment …_

_- Non, mais c'est vrai _… renchérit Tyler

_- Oui mais bien sûr, lui est moi on passe notre temps à se rouler des pelles dès que vous avez le dos tourné et tu vois Tyler, on a passé notre journée dans le même lit à essayer de se réchauffer !_

La simple vue de leurs têtes effarées – yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, machoire pendante – Bella éclata de rire.

_- Si vous voyez vos tête ! … Non mais les gars, arrêtez de vous faire des films, je vous rappel que c'est d'Edward « le Terrible » Cullen dont vous parlez là !_

Tout le monde se mit à rire tellement l'idée leur paraissait saugrenue.

Lorsqu'Edward et Bella se retrouvèrent un peu plus tard dans la journée, ils passèrent un bon moment à rire de la réaction de leurs camarades de classe.

Progressivement, tout redevint « comme avant » entre eux. Mais plus que jamais, les sujets tels que la famille Cullen, les études d'Edward, étaient restait complètement taboo. Bella le savait et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait pris le risque de revivre ce qu'elle avait vécu quelques semaines plus tôt. Enfin presque comme avant. Leurs liens avaient été renforcé, grandis, par l'aveu de leur amour mutuel. Un aveux qu'ils n'hésitaient pas se répéter régulièrement. Edward l'avait même chuchoté à Bella en plein cours de biologie, ce qui avait fait rougir la jeune fille comme une tomate.

Lorsque le moi de juin pointa le bout de son nez, Edward et Bella étaient plus amoureux que jamais. Bella avait reçu un avis favorable de la part de l'université de Berkeley, tout comme Angela. Elle avait hurlé de joie toutes les deux lorsqu'elles avaient ouvert leurs enveloppe au même moment. Il fut rapidement prévu qu'elles partent s'installer dès le mois d'aout dans une pension de famille tenue par une amie de Mme Weber. Bella devait aller passer le mois de juillet en Floride avec sa mère et avec l'accord de cette dernière, elle avait l'intention de demander à Edward, après la remise des diplômes, de l'y accompagner.

La remise des diplômes marquerait une étape importante dans leur vie. Tout d'abord elle marquerait la fin d'une époque, celle du lycée, et le début d'une autre, une nouvelle période où Edward et Bella seraient des amis, des amoureux, des amants.

Depuis de nombreuses semaines, les caresses étaient devenues frustrantes autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Ils avaient réussi à s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre et en était venu à la même conclusion, plus rien ne les retenais. Edward avait juste promis à Bella que ce serait une soirée exceptionnelle.

Ce fut enfin la fin d'année. À la surprise générale, c'est à Edward que revint l'honneur du discours de fin d'année. Même si le mot surprise est quelque peu faible pour réellement décrire l'impression générale face à cette annonce. Mais il était de tradition à Forks High School que ce soit au major de promotion que revienne l'honneur de faire le discours de remise des diplômes et, malgré son comportement Edward était un excellent élève. De nombreux parents et élèves avaient pester contre cette mesure, arguant, la plus part du temps, que malgré les résultat, il ne méritait pas cet honneur. Les Newton faisaient partit de ces gens, Mike voulant la place d'Edward. Mais le Principal tint bon et Edward dû préparer son discours.

Bella lui proposa son aide mais il la remercia. Elle n'insista pas. Elle lui fit juste promettre de ne rien mettre dans son discours qu'elle ne puisse prononcer. Il avait promis.

Le denier jours des cours, lorsque le moment fut venu pour les élèves de terminal de vider leurs casiers, Bella trouva dans le font du sien une enveloppe crème sur laquelle son prénom avait était inscrit de manière très artistique. Elle tourna l'enveloppe et découvrit qu'elle était celée par un cachet de cire. Elle trouva la chose tellement romantique qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre qui y avait était glissé. Sur la feuille de papier à lettre de la même couleur que l'enveloppe, l'on pouvait lire ces mots écrit d'une magnifique calligraphie.

Rejoint moi là où tu sais

Le soir de la remise des diplômes

Au couché du soleil

Ne passe surtout pas par chez moi

Love

E.

Edward.

Le rendez-vous était pris. Bella avait déjà la robe idéale. Elle avait était l'acheté avec Angela sous prétexte de vouloir aller à la fête donnée par Alice Cullen chez ses parents pour fêter la fin d'année. L'occasion était trop belle.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil brillait sur Forks lorsque Bella se réveilla. Elle était de bonne humeur, de très bonne humeur et elle savait pourquoi, ce qui la faisait sourire encore plus. La cérémonie de remise des diplôme devait débuter à 10h30 et durerait une heure. Elle se dépêchât de se préparer et rejoignit Charlie qui l'attendait en bas, appareil photo en main. Renée n'avait pas pu faire le déplacement et avait chargé son ex-mari de mitrailler leur fille , rôle qu'il avait préparé avec soin. Bella n'en voulait pas à sa mère de ne pas être présente, elles devaient se retrouver quelques jours plus tard et vu ce qui était prévu ce soir, elle préférait ne pas avoir la seule personne capable de la déchiffrer.

Lorsque que Bella arriva sur le lieu de la cérémonie, la première chose qu'elle vit fus l'homme de sa vie, vêtu de la même tunique jaune horrible qu'elle à la différence qu'il portait en plus l'écharpe attribuée aux majors de promotion. Il était beau comme un dieu et elle était fière de lui. Sa famille l'entourait mais il y avait comme un malaise. Le visage d'Edward était fermé, à l'instar de celui du Dr Cullen et Mme Cullen semblait au bord des larmes, des larmes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'émotion d'une mère de voir son fils diplômé.

Les Black et les Clearwatter étaient présent à la cérémonie pour « soutenir » Bella mais surtout Charlie qui avait du mal à croire que « sa petite fille » allait le quitter pour aller à l'université.

Les professeurs rangèrent les élèves par ordre alphabétique.

Le Principal pris la parole, la cérémonie débuta.

_- Mesdames et messieurs, membres du corps enseignants, je suis heureux de vous recevoir en ce jour mémorable mais, comme le veux la tradition dans notre établissement, je vais céder la parole aux major de cette promotion., Edward Cullen._

Edward monta sur l'estrade. À ce moment, une vague de murmure secoua l'assemblée. L'on pouvait voir beaucoup d'incrédulité sur les visages des personnes présentes, de l'incrédulité mais aussi de la colère et de la désapprobation.

Edward se plaça devant le micro et parcouru la foule d'un regard critique. Il inspira un grand coup et commença. Au son de sa voix les murmures se turent, chacun l'écouta comme envouté par sa voix. Le jeune homme avait un charisme indéniable. Le Principal se tordait les mais angoissé : Edward n'avait pas de notes, il craignait le pire.

_- Mesdames, Messieurs, familles et amis, j'ai était désigner pour parler devant vous tous au nom de mes camarades qui, comme moi recevront d'ici quelques minutes leur diplôme. Ce fameux diplôme, voici près de 12 ans que l'on nous en parle, de l'importance qu'il a, du symbolisme de cette cérémonie à laquelle nous participons tous à cet instant. 12 ans que l'on nous pousse à nous surpasser. Mais tout cela n'est rien. Ces 12 années ne sont rien. Ce diplôme n'est rien._

Il marqua une pose. Un murmure parcouru la foule.

_- Ils n'ont qu'une importance mineur dans notre vie. Car tout reste à faire, tout reste à construire. Certain d'entre nous irons à l'université, d'autres non. Ce diplôme, ces 12 années passées sur les bancs de l'école, ne sont que le début de quelque chose de plus grand._

_Shakespeare a écrit « Il est des hommes qui naissent dans la grandeur, d'autres qui parviennent à la grandeur, et d'autres que la grandeur vient chercher d'elle-même », et bien je vous souhaite à tous, jeunes diplômés, de parvenir à cette grandeur, quelque soit le chemin que vous emprunterez, sincèrement._

_Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente la promotion 2006 de Forks High._

Ces derniers mots furent suivi d'un pesant silence, puis une paire de main ce mit à applaudir, suivit d'une seconde et c'est un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui salua le discours du major de promo. Le soulagement, et quelque chose qui aurait pu ressembler à de la fierté, se lisait sur le visage du Principal. Edward reçu son diplôme en premier et partit. Il quitta tout simplement la cérémonie sans un mot pour personne. Bella en fut déçu mais se consolât en se disant qu'elle le verrait le soir même.

Après la cérémonie, Charlie invita tout le monde au restaurant. Le repas fut animé et Bella ne vit pas le temps passer. Un fois rentrée, elle monta et commença à se préparer.

Elle coiffa ses cheveux en chignon qu'elle fit tenir par deux pics à cheveux incrustés de strass que lui avait offert Renée. Elle se maquilla très légèrement et fini par enfiler sa robe. Une robe bleu nuit en mousseline avec laquelle porterait des ballerines assorties. Elle vérifiait une dernière fois sa tenue alors que les derniers rayons du soleil illuminaient sa chambre. Elle était satisfaite du résultat, elle espérait qu'Edward le serait aussi.

Elle descendit les escaliers. Charlie l'attendait en bas, l'appareil photo à la main. Il pris plusieurs photos, embrassa sa fille et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Bella pris sa voiture est se dirigea vers son rendez-vous, le cœur battant.

Arrivée au pied du chemin, elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer encore un peu. Elle releva le bas de sa robe de façon à ne pas l'accrocher ou la salir. Mais avant d'entamer son ascension, elle envoya un texto à Angela pour la prévenir qu'elle ne serait pas chez les Cullen ce soir et qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la clairière, elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, une boule se former dans le fond de son estomac. À mesure qu'elle s'en approchait, elle remarqua aussi qu'elle était illuminée mais elle n'en pris réellement conscience que lorsqu'elle fut arrivé.

Des dizaines de guirlandes électriques avaient été installées tout autour de la clairière. En son centre, une tente de style berbère avait était monté. Deçà, delà de grand photophores avaient été posé à même le sol ou suspendu.

_- Ça te plais ?_

Bella se tourna vers Edward. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Ce qu'elle vit la ravit encore plus que la vision de la clairière. Il portait un smoking noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Il était à tomber.

_- Oh oui !_ Répondit-elle, ne sachant plus très bien si elle parlait du décors ou de l'acteur principal.

Comprenant le double sens de sa réponse, Edward lui fit un sourire en coin et lui tendit la main.

_- Tu es absolument sublime ma Bella._

_- Merci_

_- Viens_

Il l'entraina jusqu'à la tente. Bella remarqua qu'il y avait de la musique.

_- Mais … comment as-tu fait tout ça ?_

_- Hé ! J'ai mes secrets._

_- Oh ! Si tu veux faire des cachoteries … _

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa.

_- Allez, viens danser._

_- Quoi ? Mais je ne sais pas danser Edward._

_- Ça n'a pas la moindre importance Bella._

Il la pris dans ses bras, et durant de longues minutes, ils se mouvèrent au rythmes des mélodies qui défilaient. De temps à autre, leurs lèvres et leurs langues se rejoignaient pour mener un ballet érotique.

Le soleil était couché depuis plus d'une heures lorsque leurs estomacs se rappelèrent à leurs bon souvenir. Edward entraina Bella sous la tente où un nombre impressionnant de coussins, couvertures et même tapis avaient été installés. Tout, sous cette tente, n'était que douceur. Un buffet froid avait était installé, il y avait une très grande variété s'amuse-bouche et des fruits enrobés de chocolat. Lorsqu'elle les vit Bella fit un sourire à Edward, sourire qu'il lui rendit. L'un comme l'autre se souvenant des fruits partagés à Victoria et surtout de l'effet que cela avait produit sur eux. Il semblait qu'Edward veuille retenter l'expérience mais cette fois-ci avec un repas complet. Cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde puisque cette fois-ci, ils iraient jusqu'au bout de leur désirs.

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte et commencèrent à manger, se nourrissant eux-même pour commencer puis, progressivement, l'un l'autre, léchant consciemment les doigts de l'autre. L'effet fut en effet le même qu'à Victoria et il délaissèrent assez rapidement la nourriture pour permettre à leurs bouches de pratiquer d'autres activités bien plus plaisante.

Bella plaça ses bras autour du cou d'Edward pour approfondir leurs baisers. Mais rapidement, il la fit basculer sur le dos et commença à caresser ses seins mais aussi son ventre et ses cuisses à travers sa robe. Les bras de Bella, toujours accrochés à son coup, poussèrent sa veste de ses épaules. Il s'en dégagea rapidement et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la tente. Après la veste Bella s'attaqua à la cravate d'Edward alors que les mains de celui-ci passaient sous la robe de la jeune fille de façon à pouvoir caresser plus facilement les cuisses de cette dernière. Victorieuse, Bella envoya vite la cravate rejoindre la veste de son compagnon. Elle fit en suite glisser ses mains le long du dos de son compagnon qui s'acharnait sur son cou, la faisant pousser bon nombre de soupirs. Arrivées au bas du dos de son compagnon, ses mains se saisirent du tissus de sa chemise et la trière du pantalon qui la coinçait jusque là. Ces mêmes mais passèrent sous la chemise. Les caresses qu'elles prodiguèrent en suite arrachèrent bon nombre de gémissements à Edward. Puis lassée de cette barrière textile, Bella commença à défaire les boutons de la dite chemise. Comme pour la veste, la chemise alla choir loin des deux amants. Enfin Bella pouvait admirer le buste parfaitement musclé de homme et lui prodiguer mil et une caresses. Insatisfait lui aussi du surplus de vêtement de son amante, Edward fit glisser la fermeture éclaire de la robe qu'il fit glisser tout doucement, embrassant chaque parcelles de peau qu'il dévoilait à la lumière des bougies. Au bout d'un grand nombre se soupirs de la part Bella, cette dernière se retrouva uniquement vêtue de la dentelle bleu foncée dont étaient fait ses sous-vêtement. En la contemplant, Edward sentit sa température interne monter de quelques degrés supplémentaires. Face à cette contemplation, Bella sentit son désir monter un peu plus et son sexe devenir de plus en plus humide. Cette dernière sensation s'accentua lorsqu'Edward passa ses mains sur ses cuisse et déposa une multitude de baiser sur son ventre nu, remontant doucement vers sa poitrine. Arrivé à ce niveau de son anatomie, il embrassa ses seins avec dévotion à travers le fin tissus du sous-vêtement. Bella ne cessait de gémir. Elle finit par détourner l'attention de son compagnon et à capturer ses lèvres, permettant ainsi à ses mains d'atteindre la ceinture du jeune homme, ceinture qu'elle défit rapidement suivit tout aussi rapidement pas le bouton du pantalon et la braguette de celui-ci. En descendant cette dit e braguette, ses doigts effleurèrent le sexe dur du jeune homme à travers le tissus de son boxer, lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir. Satisfaite de son effet, elle recommença l'expérience. Edward s'éloigna légèrement de Bella pour se défaire de son pantalon ainsi que de ses chaussures.

Ils étaient à égalité, ou presque.

Le cycle des caresses s'intensifia. Edward dégagea les seins de Bella de leur carcan de dentelle et se fit un devoir de la gâter tour à tour. Pendant que sa bouche et l'une de ses mains s'occupaient de la poitrine, son autre main descendit doucement le long des flancs de la jeune femme jusqu'à ses cuisses. Sa main caressa tout d'abord l'extérieur de la cuisse puis l'intérieur de celle-ci pour finalement venir de presser contre le sexe humide de la belle lui arrachant une plainte rauque. Instinctivement le bassin de cette dernière vint se presser contre la main bienfaitrice. Edward continua ses caresses à travers le tissus puis abandonna la poitrine de sa compagne pour son ventre et son bas-ventre. Il lui retira sa culotte de dentelle doucement. Bella était à présent nue devant lui et plus offerte que jamais. Sa bouche alla retrouver les lèvres de Bella alors que sa main s'attardait sur sa féminité. De son pouce, il commença a frotter légèrement le clitoris de la jeune femme puis, sans prévenir, fit pénétrer un doigt en elle ce qui lui arracha un cri où surprise et plaisir se mêlaient. Edward inséra un second doigt dans son vagin et commença un long mouvement de va et viens tout en caressant son clitoris de son pousse à chaque poussée. Bella vint rapidement. Commençant par gémir de plus en plus fort pour finalement …

_- Edward … oh mon dieu … ED … OOOOH OUIIIIIII_

Au moment où elle jouit, Edward sentit le vagin de Bella se resserrer sur des doigts. Il admira son corps secoué par des spasmes de plaisir se cambrer sous l'effet de l'orgasme.

_- Mon Dieu … c'était … _

Touché par sa parte de vocabulaire, Edward l'embrassa passionnément, se pressant contre elle, frottant son sexe, encore retenus par son boxer, sur celui toujours palpitant de la jeune femme. Celle-ci accentua le frottement en cambrant ses reins.

_- Edward … prend moi … maintenant_

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et n'y vit que du désir. Un désir dont il était le seul responsable. Il se releva, attrapa son pantalon, fouilla ses poches et en ressortit un préservatif, il se défit de son boxer et fit glisser rapidement le morceau de latex sur sa verge prête depuis longtemps. Il retourna auprès de Bella et s'allongea sur elle, retenant son poids sur ses avants-bras.

_- Tu es sûre?_

_- Edward, oui !_

Amusé par son impatience, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes puis plaça son sexe à l'entrée de la jeune femme. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il savait que ce qui allait suivre allait être douloureux pour elle. Il entama son avancée, doucement, tout doucement. Mais rapidement le visage de Bella se crispa, un larme perla au coin de son œil.

_- Bella?_

_- Ne t'arrête pas Edward _

Il obtempéra et repris son avancée. Lorsque la larme de Bella coula, il l'aspira, déposant par la même occasion un baiser sur sa tempe. Lorsqu'enfin, il fut entièrement en elle, il poussèrent un long gémissement de plaisir. Il commença à aller et venir en elle. Doucement tout d'abord puis de plus en plus vite. Bella gémissait sous lui. Il se sentait partir mais il voulait l'attendre. Il le voulait mais ne réussit pas à résister et jouit en se déversant dans le préservatif avant de s'effondrer.

_- Bellaaaa ..._

Alors qu'il l'écrasait de tout son poids, Bella passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux d'Edward, au niveau de sa nuque et commença à les caresser, puis elle déposa un baiser sur la tempe du jeune homme dons la tête reposait dans le creux de son épaule. Baiser auquel Edward répondit par un autre déposé à la base de son cou. Il se releva et déposé un regard gêné sur elle. Bella n'avait pas atteint l'orgasme alors que lui si ...

_- Bella …_

Elle saisit immédiatement où il voulait en venir.

_- Chut … ne t'en fait pas pour ça, on en est à un partout et la nuit est loin d'être finie._

Il eu du mal à la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir elle.

Il se dégagea, jeta le préservatif et roula sur le côté, entrainant son amante avec lui. Il attrapa une couverture sont il les recouvrit. Bella s'installa contre lui, la tête poser su son cœur.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes ou bien plus, à se caresser et somnoler mais bientôt les caresses se firent plus entreprenantes. Sans prévenir, Bella se redressa et vint se placer à cheval sur les cuisses d'Edward. Ce dernier, toujours allongé avait une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine, un vision enchanteresse qui suffit à le remettre d'aplomb. Ravie de son effet, Bella se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres de son amant, fraisent frotter son ventre contre le sexe érigé de ce dernier. Edward vint placer ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Cette dernière pris appuis sur ses genoux et s'empala progressivement sur le sexe en érection de son compagnon. Cette expérience ci les mena, tous les deux, jusqu'aux sommets du plaisir.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était préoccupé de mettre un préservatif … mais après tout aucun d'eux n'avait connu d'autre compagnon et Bella prenait la pilule depuis plusieurs année.

Plus tard cette nuit là, ils réitérèrent l'expérience, inondant de nouveau la Clairière de leurs cris d'extase. Avant de sombrer dans les méandres du sommeil.

Les deux amants s'éveillèrent avec l'aube, un sourire au lèvre.

_- Bonjour mon amour._

_- Bonjour ma Bella au Bois Dormant_

Ce réveil fut célébré par un baiser empli de passion. Mais rapidement la raison repris le dessus.

_- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi mon Ange. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir ton père débarquer chez mes parent pour savoir où tu es, sachant que tu n'as pas même mis les pieds là-bas …_

_- Hé! la faute à qui ? C'est toi qui m'a attiré dans ce guet-à-pan _

_- Un guet-à-pan ? _

Elle éclata de rire face à la mine déconfite d'Edward.

_- Oui, … le plus merveilleux, le plus magnifique, le plus romantique des guet-à-pans qui ait existé sur cette terre même si je ne suis pas sûre que l'on puisse vraiment appeler ça un guet-à-pan lorsque la victime est consentante._

_- Humm, je ne crois pas non-plus … _

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, rassuré.

Il l'aida à retrouver l'essentiel de ses affaires et referma la fermeture éclaire de la robe puis déposa un baiser dans son cou.

_- Edward … cette nuit à était la plus belle que j'ai jamais passé …_

_- Moi aussi ma Bella_

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau, sur le front.

_- Aller princesse filez avant que votre père ne charge son fusille de chasse._

Bella lui sourit et et se dirigea vers le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté pour venir. Lorsqu'elle atteignit, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui. Sur l'instant elle fut persuadé qu'elle garderait cette vision à jamais gravé dans son esprit: Edward, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, uniquement vêtu de son pantalon de smoking dont le corps d'Apollon se détachait sur le rouge sombre de la tente et le vert de la Clairière envahie par une légère brume matinale. Une vision de rêve.

Lorsque Bella arriva chez elle, Charlie dormait encore. Sans faire le moindre bruit, elle se faufila jusqu'à sa chambre et glissa sous la couette. Elle s'endormit rapidement, la tête pleine des souvenir de la nuit passé.

Elle ne s'éveilla que tard dans l'après midi et Charlie ne pu s'empêcher de la charrier sur le fait qu'à son jeune age, elle avait déjà du mal à assumer l'après fête. Elle accepta les remarques de bonne grâce.

En début de soirée, elle envoya plusieurs texto à Edward, mais ils restèrent sans réponses. Une peur panique s'empara d'elle. Elle tenta de le joindre en l'appelant mais elle tomba automatiquement sur son répondeur. Sa panique s'intensifia. Mais elle respira calmement et soumis la situation à la logique pure: pas de réponses aux texto et appels déviés automatiquement vers la boite vocale, une seule possibilité, son portable était déchargé et s'était éteint. Pour contourner le problème elle lui envoya un mail.

Elle attendit une réponse jusque tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, elle avait un message. Un message de sa mère lui demandant l'heure exacte de l'arrivé de leur avion quelques jours plus tard. Avec tout ça, elle avait complètement oublié de lui parlé de tout ça. Elle répondit à sa mère, lui précisant qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de parler à Edward de sa proposition mais qu'elle allait le faire dans la minute. Elle envoya aussi à Edward un nouveau message où elle exposait la proposition de sa mère.

Elle lui renvoya aussi un texto et vers midi, elle tenta de l'appeler de nouveau. Le résultat fut le même que la veille.

En fin d'après midi, ni tenant plus, elle pris sa voiture et se rendit chez les Cullen. Lorsqu'elle arriva, la maison semblait calme. Elle ne vit pas la voiture d'Edward mais supposa qu'elle était dans un des garages. Elle sortit de sa camionnette et alla cogner à la porte. Elle entendit des voix étouffées à l'intérieur. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, la porte s'ouvrit laissant le passage à Alice, la jeune sœur d'Edward. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup pleuré, ses yeux étaient encore rouges.

_- Est … est-ce qu'Edward est là ?_ Osa doucement Bella.

Mais ce qu'elle vit passé dans les yeux d'Alice la pétrifia. De la douleur, une douleur sans nom.

_- Ed … Edward n'est pas là … il est … parti …_

Le cœur de Bella manqua un battement : parti !

_- Mais … quand doit-il revenir ?_ Demanda Bella mettant sa dernière lueur d'espoir dans sa voix

- _Il est partit, redit Alice en détachant soigneusement chaque mots. Mon frère à quitté la maison hier soir ou cette nuit et personne n'a la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouve._

Bella pris la nouvelle comme si ce petit bout de femme venait de lui donner un direct du droit en pleine face. À l'intérieur de la maison, les pleurs d'une femme redoublèrent. Bella entendit le Dr Cullen appeler sa fille.

_- Je suis désolée. Ma famille à besoin de moi._

Elle referma la poste sur Bella.

Parti

Bella ne cessait de répéter ce mot mentalement.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?!?

Parti

Elle laissa ses pieds la guider jusqu'à sa voiture. Comme un automate elle regagna la maison de son père.

Parti

Elle entra dans la maison.

Parti

Elle vit une enveloppes beige posée sur la petite table où l'on met le courrier. Son nom y était inscrit d'une écriture fine et élancée qu'elle reconnu à la seconde.

Parti

Soudain, une vague la submergea et tout ne fut plus que douleur.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Et là je dis FIN !!!**_

_**j'ai enfin réussi à finir ce satané chapitre !**_

_**Je vous préviens d'office, vous attendais pas à en avoir un autre comme ça, ni demain, ni la semaine prochaine !**_

_**J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous aura plus, il y a pas mal de liens à aller visiter sur mon profil pour ce chapitre ...**_

_**J'attends vos commentaires et vos suppositions avec impatience**_

_**moi je vais aller lire le dernier chapitre de A NewBeginning**_

_**bonne nuit à tout le monde !**_

_**À oui, ci dessous, un petit bosus délire qui finalement m'aurait fait gagné pas mal de temps si je l'avait concervé …. à vous de juger ! **_**;p**

Bonus délire ...

Suite au manque cruel de sommeil, mon pauvre cerveau malade associé à mes traitres de doigts ont tapé une autre version de ce paragraphe.(**)

« La pluie les ramena à la réalité, lavant leurs visages des traces de leur chagrin, emmenant avec elle la peine qui hanté leurs cœur depuis trop longtemps. Bella leva le visage vers Edward dont les prunelles laissait transparaitre la force de ses sentiments. Doucement, tout doucement, il plaça ses mains de chaque coté du vise de Bella et lui tordit le cou, lui brisant les cervicales.

La jeune fille retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Morte. »

C'est quand je commence à écrire des trucs comme ça qui je me dit qu'il est temps que j'aille me coucher …


	5. Sans Toi

**À mes NI (Non Inscrites) :** **Twilighteuse27:_ ne t'en fait pas tu n'as rien fait de mal, disons que tu aura une petite explication à la fin de ce chapitre … espèce d'Alice Cullen va !_** **Sophiebelier: _et oui, pauvre Bella et encore, vous ne savez pas tout ^^_** **Mag:_ oui elle va le retrouver et oui c'est pas demain la veille !_** **Marie: _Bien ! Une fille douée en Histoire ! En fait oui et non, ça a un lien avec l'armée américaine (les USS c'est chez eux, en Angleterre c'est HMS, mais je m'égare …) mais pas de lien avec un navire du passé, au contraire. Le titre, ça beaucoup l'ont deviné, a un lien avec le future ne nos héros (et oui, pas seulement Edward …)_** **_Merci aussi à _gabi, TiX', **

~o~o~o~

**Je voudrais d'abord faire un point sur la chronologie. Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire débute en 2005 avec l'arrivée de Bella à Forks comme dans les livres de SM mais cette fiction va s'étendre sur plusieurs années et donc aller au delà de 2009. dès qu'il y aura un « saut spacio-temporel » (=^_^=) je vous préviendrais en début de chapitre en indiquant le lieu et la date, idem pour les flash-back.** **Parmi vos suppositions, il y en a une qui revient régulièrement et qui est directement liée au titre c'est « il est parti, il s'est engagé » (en gros). Tout d'abord, Edward ne s'est pas engagé, en suite vous semblez oublier une chose importante à propos d'Edward, qui est très présente dans la saga Twilight mais que j'ai volontairement passé sous silence mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'existe pas. Bon OK, je sais c'est à chier comme explication, mais pour l'instant il va falloir faire avec mes petites loulouttes parce que la vrai réponse vous ne l'aurez pas avant un petit moment.** **Et une dernière chose, pour les amatrices … pas de lemon avant un bon moment … Désolée mais l'idée de décrire une scène érotique qui ne serait pas un E&B ne me tente pas des masses, mais cette fois-ci, je ne vous préviendrais pas à l'avance, ça sera une surprise et vu ce que j'ai en tête (et oué je sais exactement comment et quand ça va se passer) je pense que votre attente sera récompensée.** **Ce chapitre est assez différent du précédent, beaucoup plus cool d'un point de vu émotionnel. Il n'y aura pas de montagnes russes mais je ne peux garantir qu'il n'y aura pas de pleurs, du fait que je connaisse tout à l'avance m'empêche de réaliser la porté émotionnelles du chapitre.** **À vous de juger.** **Bonne lecture à toutes**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_Elle vit une enveloppes beige posée sur la petite table où l'on met le courrier. Son nom y était inscrit d'une écriture fine et élancée qu'elle reconnu à la seconde._

_Parti_

_Soudain, une vague la submergea et tout ne fut plus que douleur._

.

**Chapitre Quatre: ** **Sans Toi**

.

.

.

Bella s'écroula contre le mur le plus proche d'elle.

Il ne pouvait pas être parti.

Elle se refusait cette idée. Et cette enveloppe que pouvait-elle contenir ? Des explications ?

Bella s'en saisi. Elle avait était celée de la même façon que celle qu'elle avait trouvé quelques jours plus tôt dans son casier. Elle cassa le cachet de cire et arracha presque les feuilles de l'enveloppe. D'un geste elle les déplia et commença à lire.

.

« Ma Bella, ma douce Bella.

Écrire ces mots me déchire le cœur mais je sais que je dois le faire, parce que je ne veux pas que tu en viennes à imaginer des choses qui ne sont pas.

Pardonne moi.

Pardonne moi de partir si brutalement, sans même un au revoir. Mais je sais que si je venais à te voir une dernière fois, ma volonté flancherait et je ne soit pas flancher. Tu es bien la seule personne au monde à pouvoir me retenir de partir. La seule qui ait jamais su m'écouter, me voir tel que j'étais et m'aimer moi et pas seulement se que tu pourrais voir de moi, sans jamais chercher à obtenir quoi que ce soit en retour si ce n'est mon amour..

Je t'aime ma Bella.

C'est un état de fait et ça ne changera probablement jamais.

Tu te dis que j'aurais probablement pu t'emmener avec moi. Oui, je sais que tu aurais tout quitté pour me suivre. Mais j'ignore encore de quoi demain sera fait et c'est une chose que je ne peu me résoudre à t'imposer. Tu mérite d'être heureuse Bella, tu le mérite plus que quiconque. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de t'offrir ce bonheur.

Je veux que tu continue à vivre Bella. Je te fais du mal Bella, je le sais mais c'est mieux ainsi. Hais moi, si cela est plus facile pour toi mais continue à vivre Bella

Adieu

Edward »

.

Bella ne réagit pas. Elle regardait la feuille de papier comme une chose étrange. Elle finit par la lâcher et elle tomba tout doucement sur le sol. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Son cœur avait cessé de battre. Elle n'était plus qu'un coquille vide, un automate. Et c'est comme tel qu'elle ramassa la feuille est la remis dans son enveloppe. Toujours comme tel qu'elle se rendit dans sa chambre, qu'elle attrapa le carton blanc dans lequel avait était placé sa robe quand elle l'avait achetée. Elle la remit dedans, la touchant à peine. Dans ce même carton, elle y plaça les ballerines assorties à la robe, les sous-vêtements qu'elle avait acheté spécialement pour aller avec et qu'elle avait lavé le matin même à la main, les pics à cheveux … enfin le pics à cheveux puis qu'elle n'en avait retrouvé qu'un et enfin le collier qu'elle portait encore. Elle l'arracha d'un coup sec, cassant le fermoir et marquant son coup d'une marque rouge, elle le jeta dans le carton comme s'il lui brûlait la main. Elle referma le petit carton et descendit jusqu'au garage pour y prendre un rouleau de d'adhésif très large. Elle le remonta dans sa chambre et commença à celer le carton consciencieusement. Elle le recouvrit entièrement d'adhésif de manière à le rendre totalement hermétique, comme si elle ne voulait pas que le moindre souvenir puisse s'en échapper. Elle descendit rapidement à la cuisine et attrapa un grand sac poubelle et remonta de nouveau dans sa chambre. Elle y jeta tout ce qui pouvait, de près ou de loin la faire penser à Lui, livres, DVDs, vêtements. Inutile de préciser que lorsqu'elle eu fini, il ne restait que peu de choses sur ses étagères et dans son armoire. Elle noua le haut du sac qu'elle expédia sur le palier de façon à le descendre aux ordures. Les souvenirs de lui ne méritaient pas mieux. Une fois le « ménage » fait dans sa chambre, elle attrapa son sac de voyage et y jeta les quelques vêtements d'été qui occupaient son armoire. Après cela, elle appela la compagnie aérienne pour savoir s'il était possible d'avancer son vol.

_- Quand désireriez-vous partir Mademoiselle?_ Lui demanda la personne en charge des réservations.

_- Le plus tôt possible._

_- Hum … il y a un vol ce soir dont le départ est prévu à 23h30 ce soir, arrivé 7h15, heure locale à Jacksonville …_

_- C'est très bien, je le prend._

_- Très bien, mais vous devrez payer un supplément pour le changement de dernière minute lorsque vous irez retirer votre carte d'embarquement._

_- Ça n'a pas la moindre importance …_

Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Sauf une chose … fuir ce lieu maudit.

Elle se connecta sur sa boite mail de façon à prévenir sa mère du changement de vol. elle aurait très bien pu l'appeler, mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui parler. Trop de risque. Trop de risque que le trou béant qu'elle avait à la place du cœur ne se mette à saigner. Elle profita d'être sur sa boite mail pour effacer tous les messages reçus de et envoyés à une certaine adresse dont elle ne voulait même pas prononcer le nom. Elle n'eut aucun mal à appuyer sur le bouton « supprimer les message », pas le moindre doute et pas le moindre regret une fois la chose faite.

Lorsqu'elle eut définitivement fini de faire le vide de Lui autour d'elle, elle empaqueta le peu d'affaires qu'elle emporterait avec elle à Berkeley. Deux cartons suffirent.

Charlie rentra vers 19h ce soir là. La première chose qu'il vit en entrant dans sa maison fut le sac de voyage de Bella posé à côté de la porte. Il trouva sa fille dans la cuisine, sa veste sur le dos, un jus d'orange à la main. Lorsqu'elle se retourna il fut frappé par son expression, il en eu même des frissons dans le dos. Il resta quelques secondes à la regarder sans rien dire.

Que lui était-il arrivé? Ces derniers jours, elle semblait tellement heureuse, il n'avait jamais vu sa fille aussi radieuse. Sans oublier hier. Malgré son air fatigué, elle était tout simplement lumineuse. Mais la personne qu'il avait en face de lui semblait vide, sans la moindre étincelle de vie.

_- Bella ? Que ce passe-t-il ? _

_- Rien, j'ai juste avancé mon vol pour Jacksonville, je pars ce soir. Tu veux bien me conduire à l'aéroport?_

Charlie en était totalement abasourdit. Elle partait ? Si vite ?

_- Mais … mais tu devais rester jusqu'à la fin de la semaine !_

_- Je sais, mais j'ai vraiment trop hâte de voir maman, elle me manque trop._

Le ton qu'avait utilisé Bella surpris Charlie. Sa voix était monocorde, pas la moindre émotion ne passait. On aurait dit une machine qui récitait un texte. Mais il connaissait suffisamment Bella pour savoir qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision et qu'il devrait s'y plier.

_- Si tu veux. Mais tu es sûre que tout va bien?_

_- Tout va parfaitement bien._

C'était de nouveau Bella l'automate qui avait parlé.

_- On peut y aller ?_

_- Oui, allons y. à quel heure est ton vol ?_

_- 23h30_

_- Tu à prévenu ta mère ?_

_- Oui_

Ils montèrent en voiture. Le trajet se fit dans un silence quasi religieux. Bella passa tout le trajet à contempler le tableau de bord, sans jeter le moindre regard vers extérieur. Elle ne pouvait détruire ces paysages qui évoquaient tan de souvenirs alors elle les ignorait.

Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure après le début de l'enregistrement, mais Bella eu largement le temps de déposer ses bagages avant que l'embarquement ne débute. Elle embrassa rapidement son père mais se dernier la retint et la pris dans ses bras. Les démonstration d'affection de Charlie Swan était rares mais là, il avait peur pour sa fille. Bella s'était raidie lorsque son père l'avait pris dans ses bras, elle avait serré la mâchoire plus fort pour ne pas craquer, pour réfréner son envie de fuir tout contacte physique. Charlie l'embrassa sur le front et elle sans s'en alla sans un regard, sans se retourner.

Charlie acheta un sandwich avant de quitter l'aéroport. Il n'avait pas envie de faire à manger, ou du moins d'essayer de faire à manger, ce soir. Il le mangea directement en arrivant. Lorsqu'il rentra à la maison, il mangea rapidement son sandwich et jeta l'emballage à la poubelle. Constatant qu'elle était pleine, il en sortit le sac et alla le mettre dans cette que les éboueurs viendrait vider le lendemain. À sa grande surprise, il y trouva un grand sac dont la forme lui semblait étrange. Il le sortit et l'ouvrit, curiosité de flic oblige. Il fut sidéré par ce qu'il y trouva. Les affaires de Bella. Des vêtements, des DVDs mais surtout, ses livres. Cette découverte fut un choc pour lui. Il plaça le sac d'ordure dans la grande poubelle et ramena celui contenant les affaires de sa fille dans la maison.

Il prit le téléphone et appuya sur une touche pour activer un numéro pré-enregistré. Un voix endormie lui répondit.

_- Allo ?_

_- Renée ?_

_- Charlie ? C'est toi ? Mais tu sais quel heure il est ?_

_- Moui … désolé … _bougonna-t-il._ C'est à propos de Bella …_

_- Son avion est bien parti ?_

_- Oui, mais …_

_- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a voulu partir si vite._

_- Moi non plus, mais je crois qu'il y a un problème Renée, elle ne va pas bien du tout. Elle est comme … vide. Parfois elle me fait penser à l'état dans lequel j'étais lorsque tu es partie avec elle …_

_- Charlie …_

_- … mais en pire._

_- Comment ça en pire ? Tu m'inquiètes_

_- C'est difficile à expliquer mais je pense que tu pourras le constater par toi-même demain matin. Quoi qu'il en soit, veille bien sur elle. J'ai vraiment peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose Renée._

_- Ne t'en fait pas, je ferais attention a elle. Et peut être qu'elle me dira ce qui ne va pas, il a certaines chose dont une fille parlera plus facilement avec sa mère qu'avec son père._

_- Hum, j'espère … appelles moi pour me dire comment elle va. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle le fasse d'elle-même_

_- Ne t'en fait pas Charlie_

_- Bonne nuit et encore désolé de t'avoir réveillé._

_- Pas de problème, je suis contente que tu l'ais fait, ça me permettra de ne pas paniquer en la voyant demain si elle a un tête aussi affreuse que tu le dis. Quoi que j'angoisse pas mal maintenant._

_- Encore désolé._

_- Tu n'es pas responsable Charlie._

_- J'espère …_

_- Bonne nuit Charlie et arrête de culpabiliser. Je t'appelle dès que j'en sais plus._

_- Merci Renée._

_- De rien._

Elle raccrocha, laissant Charlie avec ses angoisses. Ce dernier monta le sac contenant les affaires de Bella dans sa chambre et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, les éboueurs n'emportèrent avec eux que des ordres ménagères.

Mais bien avant cela, l'avion qu'avait pris Bella la veille atterrit à l'aéroport international de Jacksonville. Durant tout le vol, elle était resté éveillée, le regard fixe, ne clignant des paupières que rarement. Les hôtesses de l'air s'inquiétèrent pour elle mais lorsqu'elles s'approchaient, Bella leur répondait qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien, et fixait de nouveau ce point imaginaire.

Elle ne mit que très peut de temps à récupérer son maigre sac de voyage. Renée et Phil l'attendaient dans le hall des arrivées. Le visage de Renée reflétait son inquiétude, mais Bella n'y fit pas attention. En la voyant Renée s'avance vers elle et la prend dans ses bras. Bella n'a pas de réaction.

_- Bella, ma chérie est-ce que ça va ?_

_- …_

_- Bella ?_

_- …_

_- Est-ce que ton ami euh … Edward va nous rejoindre ?_ Demanda Phil

Pour la première depuis son arrivée Bella leva les yeux vers lui. Ce que Phil vit dans le regard de sa belle-fille lui noua le ventre. Il y avait une telle douleur dans son regard, il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible.

_- C'est vrai, tu ne m'a rien dit …_ repris Renée qui n'avait pas vu le regard de Bella.

_- Renée, je … _

Commença Phil, mais il fut coupé par un cris de Bella. Un cri de douleur entrecoupé de pleurs. Renée devint complètement livide et fit ce qu'elle put pour retenir sa fille qui s'effondrait sur le sol. Mais ce fut peine perdu. Elle se retrouvèrent assises sur le sol. Bella dans les bras de sa mère entrain de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Les personnes présentes leur lançaient des regards désolés et passaient leur chemin. Renée tentait de réconforter sa fille comme elle le pouvait mais ne pouvait malgré tout pas retenir ses propres larmes. Ce fut Phil qui pris les choses en main. Il dégagea Bella des bras de sa mère et la pris dans ses bras comme un bébé, calant le visage inondé de larme contre son épaule. Renée se releva et pris le sac de Bella. Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la voiture où ils installèrent Bella à l'arrière de la voiture avec Renée. Durant tout le trajet, Bella ne cessa de pleurer bruyamment, la tête posée sur les genoux de sa mère.

Un fois arrivés, Phil repris Bella dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Renée resta près d'elle à la cajoler comme elle pouvait. Ce fut Phil qui appela Charlie pour lui dire que Bella était arrivée et que depuis, elle ne cessait pas de pleurer, ce qui ne fit rien pour atténuer les angoisses du père.

Bella pleura la journée entière.

Renée resta auprès d'elle tout au long. Ce ne fut qu'après le crépuscule que Bella se calma légèrement mais ce fut pour s'endormir. Ce repos momentané permis à Renée de rappeler Charlie et de lui dire ce qu'il en était. Elle lui dit pour le calmer qu'elle avait une vague idée de ce qui pouvait lui arriver – ce qui était vrai – qu'elle le rappellerait dès qu'elle en aurait la confirmation.

Le fait que sa fille éclate en sanglot après qu'ils aient évoqué Edward lui faisait pensé qu'il s agissait d'un chagrin d'amour, mais elle ne pouvait en parler à Charlie, surtout qu'il n'était au courant de rien, avant d'en avoir eu la confirmation par Bella.

Renée veilla sa fille toute la nuit, se réveillant au moindre de ses mouvements, à la moindre respiration irrégulière, à la moindre parole prononcée dans son sommeil. Parmi ces dernières, le nom d'Edward revenait régulièrement. La plupart du temps, son ton était suppliant.

_Que lui avait-il fait ?_

Bella ne se réveilla que tard le lendemain matin. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit perdue. Elle senti que les larmes recommençaient à couler sur ses joues. Renée la pris de nouveau dans ses bras.

_- Chuuuut ma chérie … ça va passer … _

_- Ça fait tellement mal maman … je voudrais mourir plutôt que de souffrir plutôt que de vivre ça … _

_- ne dit pas ça mon cœur. Ça ira mieux tu verras._

_- J-je ne sais pas maman … ç-ça fait si … mal …_

_- Mais si tu me disait ce qui c'est passé mon ange ?_

_- C-c'est trop d-dure … _

Et elle éclata en sanglot de nouveau. Cela dura jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Bella ne fit que pleurer et dormir, ne grignotant que légèrement ce que Renée lui apportait à manger.

Au bout de cette semaine, Bella fut à peu près capable d'expliquer à sa mère ce qui c'était passé le weekend précédent et ce qui avait provoqué son départ précipité. Ces mots rappelèrent à Renée sa propre histoire.

_- Ma chérie, ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te surprendre mais … je comprend son choix._

Bella leva vers sa mère un regard horrifié.

_- Quoi ?_

_- Oui … je le comprend parce qu'il y a 16 ans, j'ai fait le même choix, mis à part que je l'ai fait pour moi-même et non pas pour éviter de pourrir la vie à celui que j'aimais et qu'il y avait une merveilleuse petite fille dans l'histoire._

_- Maman …_

_- Mais dire que je comprend son choix, ne veut pas dire que je l'approuve. Je sais aujourd'hui que pour ton père et moi, il y aurait pu avoir d'autres solutions mais à l'époque, celle que j'ai prise me semblait la seule envisageable et peut-être en est-il de même pour Edward. Et il est certain qu'avec les années il se rendra compte qu'il avait d'autre choix. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est mon bébé qui souffre et je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider …_

_- Si maman, … tu es là …_

.

Le fait qu'elle ait crevé l'abcès n'eut pas pour effet de soulager Bella ou du moins pas autant que Renée l'aurait voulu. La douleur était toujours là et ne la quittait pas. Le médecin fini par prescrire des antidépresseurs à Bella. Le traitement fonctionna et la jeune fille fini par sortir de sa torpeur et recommença à vivre, tout doucement. Mais les médicaments ne faisaient pas tout et comme pour beaucoup il y avait des jours avec et des jours sans.

Renée avait enfin avoué à Charlie que Bella avait le cœur brisé. Ce dernier ne compris pas. Il voulu savoir qui avait osé brisé le cœur de sa fille mais aucune des deux, que ce soit la mère ou la fille n'avait voulu répondre à ses questions. À bout il avait même commencé à cuisiné Phil jusqu'à ce que Bella intervienne et ne lui dise d'arrêter de chercher. Charlie compris et ne posa pas de questions supplémentaires.

Au bout de quinze jours, Bella fini par appeler une Angela morte d'inquiétude pour son amie.

_- Non d'un chien Bella ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue !_

_- Je suis désolée Angie, je ne voulais pas te faire peur._

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé Bella ? Tu n'est pas venu à la soirée des Cullen, le lendemain tu rayonnait d'après ce que me disait ton père et le jours d'après tu t'envolais pour la Floride sans dire un mot à personne._

_- Bella sentie sa gorge se serrer et que son estomac se retourner_

_- Angie … je préfère ne pas en parler. _

_- Hum … c'est à cause de ce gars sur internet ?_

_- Oui, c'est à cause de lui._

_- Ma pauvre chérie … je suis tellement désolée, si je l'avais sous la main, je ne me gênerais pas pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée !_

_- Je te remercie Angela, ton soutient me fait du bien._

_- De rien ma grande, les amies sont là pour ça non ? Mais en parlant d'amies, tu t'installes toujours avec moi à la pension Miller ?_

L'urgence et la panique qui perçait dans la vois d'Angela fit sourire Bella. La première fois depuis un moment.

_- Bien sûr Angela, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Par contre j'ai un service à te demander._

_- Vas-y, demande toujours._

_- Je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais récupérer pour moi les cartons qui sont dans ma chambre, ça m'évitera de devoir retourner jusqu'à Forks pour 2 cartons._

_- Bien sûr ma chérie, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Donc tu iras directement de la Floride à San Francisco, sans passer par la case Forks ?_

_- C'est ce que j'avais en tête._

_- Tu ne passeras pas dire au revoir à ton père ?_

_- Angela, on part en Californie, pas en Europe ! On aura l'occasion de se voir pour les fêtes et si je lui manque trop, il n'aura qu'a venir nous faire un petit coucou, un peu de soleil ne lui fera pas de mal de temps en temps._

_- C'est toi qui vois. Tu arrives quand en Californie ? _

_- Hum … dans trois semaines si tout vas bien, ça bous laissera le temps de nous installer comme ça._

Les deux amies discutèrent encore un moment puis se dirent au revoir.

.

Fin juillet, Bella commence à se sentir nauséeuse. Une idée folle lui traverse la tête: serait-elle enceinte ? La peur la prend au ventre mais elle n'ose faire un test de grossesse. Elle n'ose pas imaginer ce que signifierait une grossesse. Un enfant d'Edward … cette idée lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit, il y a quelques mois, mais elles les avaient imaginés ensembles, heureux et probablement mariés mais cela n'aurait jamais lieu. Ce n'est pas elle qui mettrait au monde ses enfants et jamais elle ne porterait son nom, jamais. Ces idées lui broyèrent le cœur, une nouvelle fois.

Deux jours plus tard, elle se sent soulagée en constatent qu'elle a ses règles. Tout risque de grossesse était évité mais elle continua à se sentir nauséeuse. Elle finit par mettre ça sur le compte de son état depuis le départ d'Edward.

.

Lorsque Phil et Renée déposèrent Bella à l'aéroport début août, ils sont rassuré. Bella va mieux, beaucoup mieux qu'un mois auparavant. Elle se remet difficilement du départ d'Edward, elle ne mange certes que très peu et pleure encore beaucoup, mais elle se remet. Cette dernière à refait le plein de vêtement avec sa mère et repart avec trois sac de voyage, ce qui fait rire la mère et la fille. Renée lui fait promettre de l'appeler régulièrement et de lui écrire tout aussi souvent. Bella promet et l'embrasse. Elle embrasse aussi Phil et le remercie de sa patience.

_- Alors qu'elle s'éloigne, Renée observe sa fille._

_- Mon Dieu, j'ai vraiment perdu mon bébé …_

_- C'est vrai, elle n'a plus rien de la gamine qui nous a quitté pour aller à Forks il y a 1 an ½, même si mentalement je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait jamais été une gamine._

_- Je sais … mais j'ai tout de même du mal à me dire que mon bébé est devenu une vrai femme._

Phil la pris par les épaules et lui embrassa le front.

_- Et encore, … tu n'es pas grand mère !_

Renée rit.

_- Fait attention à ce que tu dis mon Philou, le jours où je serais grand-mère, tu seras aussi grand-père._

_- Mais j'ai que 35 ans ! Remarque au moins je ne serais pas essoufflé quand je leur courrais après …_

Ils rirent tout les deux de leurs bêtises, sachant pertinemment que cela n'était pas près d'arriver maintenant qu'Edward était parti.

.

C'est Angela qui vint chercher Bella à l'aéroport. Cette dernière ne lui sembla pas en forme, et dire que d'après le Chef Swan elle allait mieux. Dans quel état s'était-elle retrouvé ?

Bella aima tout de suite Mme Miller, ou du moins Betty.

C'était une jeune veuve d'à peine 40 ans qui avait avait perdu son mari quatre ans plus tôt dans un accident de voiture. Ils n'avaient pas d'enfants et s'était retrouvée à vivre seule dans une immense maison de style victorien. L'assurance vie de son mari lui avait permit de payer l'ensemble des traites de la maison mais elle redoutait la solitude. La maison étant située à quelques minutes en voiture de Berkeley, elle eu l'idée de louer des chambres à des étudiants. À la fin de l'année scolaire précédente l'ensemble des chambres louées s'étaient vidées et lorsque son amie Caroline Weber l'avait appelé pour lui demander d'héberger sa fille Angela et la meilleur amie de celle-ci, elle avait immédiatement accepté.

En découvrant sa nouvelle chambre Bella eu la surprise d'y trouver, non pas deux cartons, mais trois. Deux cartons d'assez grande taille et un autre beaucoup plus petit et totalement emballé d'adhésif. Elle déballa les deux grands mais enfouis le troisième au plus profond de sa penderie, là où personne, même pas elle, ne pourrait le voir.

Bella commença à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Les antidépresseurs y étaient pour beaucoup. Angela n'avait pas posé la moindre question, se contentant d'être là quand elle avait besoin d'elle. Betty Miller était attristée par l'état de la jeune fille. Quel homme était capable de faire autant souffrir celle qu'il disait aimer ? Bella continuait à avoir des vomissements. Betty le remarqua et se demanda si la jeune femme n'était pas enceinte mais elle n'en dit rien. Après tout, si c'était le cas, Bella en parlerait bien un jour et si elle ne le faisait pas, son corps le ferait pour elle.

Depuis qu'elle était à San Francisco, Bella tentait de reprendre sa vie en main. Elle avait cherché du travail et avait fini par trouver un poste comme vendeuse dans une grande librairie de la ville. Elle s'était très vite entendue avec la propriétaire. Cette dernière n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi elle préférait s'occuper du rayon enfant que de celui littérature alors qu'elle en était tout à fait capable. Le rayon livre pour enfant permettait surtout à Bella d'éviter le plus possible ses fantômes.

.

Les cours avaient commencé depuis quelques semaines. Bella et Angela avaient trouvé leur rythme. Étant dans le même domaine, la biologie, elle avait la plupart de leurs cours en commun. Trois jours par semaine, Bella travaillait à la librairie et Angela dans un petit café situé de l'autre côté de la rue. Elles passaient bien plus de temps ensemble que lorsqu'elles étaient à Forks, ce qui permis à Angela d'observer les moindres faits et gestes de son amie. Trois fois par semaine, le Chef Swan l'appelait pour avoir des nouvelles de Bella. Il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour elle même si elle l'assurait aller bien à chaque fois qu'il l'avait au téléphone. Angela ne pouvait en dire plus. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que Bella avait dans la tête, elle refusait toujours de lui dire ce qui c'était passé ce fameux weekend de juin, mais elle trouvait que Bella restait renfermée sur elle-même et limitait le plus possible les contacts humains.

Un soir pourtant, elle réussit à la faire sortir de la maison et l'entraina à une fête étudiante. En arrivant, Bella se sentit comme oppressée. Il y avait tan de monde, tan de visages inconnus. Pour vaincre se sentiment, Bella pris un verre et se sentit mieux. Elle savait qu'avec ses antidépresseurs, ce n'était pas une bonne chose, mais qu'importe ? Elle en but un deuxième et commença même à se sentir bien. Elle dansa et s'amusa comme toutes les filles de son age. Elle avait sérieusement la tête qui tournait mais ça lui était égal, la tristesse s'en était allée, elle se sentait libre, tout simplement libre. Puis elle le vit parmi la foule. Deux cheveux châtains, une peau pale et des yeux verts. Elle s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire. Il lui rendit son sourire. Ils dansèrent l'un contre l'autre puis il l'entraina à l'extérieur. Une fois protégé par l'ombre bienfaitrice de la nuit, il l'embrassa. Elle fut surprise par le goût de ses lèvres, il était … différent. Il passa ses mains sous son haut et commença à caresser son ventre. Ses mains n'étaient plus aussi douces. Alors que du pousse il frôlait sa poitrine et prononça son nom dans un soupir.

_- Edward …_

Les caresses s'arrêtèrent et le jeune homme s'écarta.

_- Je sais bien que tu n'es pas complètement clean, mais bon je veux quand même que tu saches que moi c'est Tom, pas … Edward._

Bella releva la tête et regarda le jeune homme comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas Edward. Les cheveux d'Edward étaient plus longs et plus doux, ses mains plus grandes, ses yeux … ses yeux étaient semblables à deux émeraudes alors que ceux qu'elle avait devant elle était d'un vert tirant sur le noisette. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper, comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il était lui.

_- J-je suis désolée …_

Et elle s'enfuit. Elle n'avait pas atteint la rue que les larmes inondaient déjà ses joues. Elle couru, aussi loin qu'elle pouvait. Elle en oublia Angela et la fête. Elle voulait fuir. Encore.

Bientôt elle atteignit un parc et le bord de l'eau. Au loin elle pouvait voir le Golden Gate totalement illuminé. Elle pleurait toujours. Elle s'en voulait, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir trahis. Elle se sentait minable d'avoir pu croire que c'était lui.

Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, en finir. Mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle se mit à hurler.

_- POURQUOI ? POURQUOI M'AS TU FAIT ÇA EDWARD ? TU DISAIS QUE TU M'AIMAIS ET TU M'AS QUITTÉ, TU M'AS ABANDONNÉ ! ALORS QUE J'AI TELLEMENT BESOIN DE TOI. TU ÉTAIT TOUTE MA VIE ET TU L'A PRISE AVEC TOI ! POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?_

Bella s'assit à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre la balustrade, le visage caché dans les genoux. Elle ne se rendit pas vraiment compte du temps qu'elle passa ainsi mais lorsqu'elle releva enfin la tête, elle perçu les premiers rayons du soleil qui commençaient à jouer parmi les feuilles jaunissantes des arbres du parc. Un instant elle s'émerveilla devant ce spectacle si simple.

Elle se sentait vidée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait trop pleuré, mais elle se sentait aussi résignée. Edward ne reviendrait pas. Jamais. Elle devait faire avec. Elle devait avancer. Elle l'avait aimé mais c'était fini. Elle ne méritait plus de souffrir comme ça. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était le revoir un jour et pouvoir lui en faire baver autant qu'elle en avait bavé. Oui, un jour ou l'autre Edward Cullen finirait par payer pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

On dit que la frontière entre l'amour et la haine est très mince. Et bien cette théorie se confirme. Bella avait atteint un point de non retour, et plutôt que de continuer à souffrir, elle préfère haïr … c'est tellement plus facile de le haïr …

Lorsqu'elle rentra enfin, elle trouva Angela et Betty totalement paniquées.

_- BELLA !!! crièrent-elles à l'unisson lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison._

_- Tu nous as fait une de ces peur ! _

_- Bella ne me refait plus jamais un coup pareil ! Sais-tu le nombre de scenarii qui me sont passé par le têtes quand je t'ai perdu. Tu arrivais 5 minutes plus tard et j'appelai ton père. _

_- Et bien j'ai eu de la chance que tu ne rameutes pas la police de Forks ici alors._

Bella lui avait répondu avec un sourire. C'était bien la première fois depuis des semaines qu'elle voyais Bella sourire. Elle en fut tellement heureuse qu'elle la pris dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Betty aussi remarqua ce sourire et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver durant la nuit. Cette question s'imposa de nouveau à elle lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, elle trouva les flacons d'antidépresseurs de Bella dans la poubelle. Elle alla la voir et la trouva dans la salle à mangé, le nez dans un gros livre de biologie.

_- Bella? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

L'interressée releva le nez de son livre et sourit à Betty.

_- Oui Betty, tout va bien._

_- J'ai … j'ai trouvé tes cachets dans la poubelle._

_- Hum … oui, j'en ai marre de tout ces traitements et puis il est temps que j'aille de l'avant._

_- Betty sourcilla, étonnée du revirement de situation._

_- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, on est là, tu le sais ?_

_- Oui, Merci Betty, tu es un amour._

.

3 mois. Bella l'avait pleuré pendant 3 mois entiers, jours et nuits. Mais cette nuit dans le parc avait marqué un tournant dans sa vie. Elle ne pouvait certes pas encore lire du Shakespeare sans sentir son cœur se broyer, il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller en pleure après avoir rêvé de lui ou même de se retrouver à hurler dans ses oreillers tellement elle avait mal. Mais pour l'essentiel, elle allait mieux, elle recommençait à sourire et même, en d'encore trop rares occasions, à rire. Elle n'était pas heureuse, mais elle vivait.

*

* *

Le temps passe mais n'efface rien, il permet juste d'apprendre à mieux vivre avec la souffrance. Tel était l'état d'esprit de Bella à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année. Elle et Angela venaient de finir leurs partiels et elles en étaient très satisfaites, elles avaient vraiment trouvé leur voie.

Charlie était venu jusqu'à San Francisco pour Thanksgiving. C'est ainsi qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Betty Miller. Ils s'étaient beaucoup apprécié l'un l'autre, si bien en fait que Charlie vint passer avec elles le réveillon de Noël. Du fait des obligations du Pasteur Weber envers ses paroissiens, la famille d'Angela ne purent pas venir pour Noël, mais ils étaient tous présents pour le nouvel an. Pour ce même réveillon, Bella eu la surprise de voir débarquer sa mère et Phil. Cette dernière se faisait toujours du soucis pour Bella mais fut relativement rassurée de par la jovialité dont semblait faire preuve cette dernière. Sa jovialité et son coup de fourchette. Dieu du ciel ! Elle n'avait jamais vu sa fille manger autant. Elle se demanda même où elle mettait tout ça, elle était toujours aussi fine.

_- Durant le repas, Mme Weber aborda un sujet délicat avec Charlie._

_- Dites moi Chef Swan, vous savez où est passé le plus jeune des fils Cullen? Edward il me semble._

À l'évocation de ce nom, la main de Bella tressaillit. Renée, qui était à côté d'elle, fut la seule à le remarquer et lui pris la main avec tendresse.

Non, et Forks s'en porte mieux si vous voulez tout savoir. Pourquoi ?

Humm … juste comme ça. Le fils ainé est revenu pour les fêtes mais pas trace du cadet. Ceci dit, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait mal tourné après tout. Je pleins vraiment la pauvre Mme Cullen. Avoir un fils pareil. Je pensais qu'après son départ elle pourrait enfin respirer mais elle n'ait plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis l'été dernier. Le Dr Cullen lui aussi …

Bella se leva soudainement, mettant une pause momentanée au babillage de Mme Weber.

_- Excusez moi._

Et elle fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bains du premier.

Ses mains tremblaient, elle avait un poids sur la poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer librement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit un faible coup contre la porte.

_- J'arrive !_

Cria-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut assurée mais qui ne l'était pas.

_- Bella, c'est Maman._

Elle se leva et déverrouilla la porte. Renée entra et referma la porte après elle. Bella se jeta dans ses bras.

_- Pourquoi ça fait toujours aussi mal Maman ?_

_- Parce que c'est ton cœur qui est touché ma chérie. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir de son absence. _

_- Non en effet, mais je me vois mal aller trouver Esmée Cullen, la prendre dans mais bras et lui dire : « Moi aussi j'aime Edward et à moi aussi il me manque ». elle ignore tout de moi et ce qu'il y a bien pu y avoir entre son enfoiré de fils et moi._

_- Et bien on dirait que tu as trouvé un moyen d'évacuer ta peine._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Tu l'as traité d'enfoiré._

_- Parce que c'est vrai !_

Renée sourit à sa fille. Bella reprenait du poil de la bête, c'était bon signe.

_- En tout cas, je n'imaginait pas que la mère d'Angela soit une tel bigote ! J'aime beaucoup la fille, mais la mère … bouhouhou_

La grimace que fit Renée fit rire Bella. Elles redescendirent toutes les deux au bout de quelques minutes. La crise d'angoisse de Bella était passé rapidement. De retour dans la salle à mangé, Charlie lança un regard inquiet à sa fille. Celle-ci le rassura en lui souriant.

Mme Weber semblait avoir fini de déblatérer sur les Cullen durant l'absence de Bella. Le sujet ne revint pas sur le tapis ce qui permit à Bella de passer une bonne soirée.

À la surprise générale, Phil et Charlie s'entendirent à merveille. Après tout, Renée n'avait pas quitté Charlie pour Phil, le pauvre gars n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire et en plus il s'y connaissait en baseball et pas qu'un peu.

Lorsque Minuit sonna, ce fut l'heure des grandes embrassades, même pour Renée et Charlie, pour le plus grand bonheur de leur fille qui pu avoir un câlin avec ses deux parents en même temps pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps.

Renée et Phil passèrent une semaine à San Francisco, Renée adorait la ville et l'ambiance baba-cool qui règne dans les quartiers tout autour de Berkeley. Bella et Angela avaient repris les cours peu après le Nouvel An.

À la fin de la semaine, Bella dit au revoir à sa mère et à son beau père avant d'aller en cours. Ils partaient en début d'après-midi et elle n'aurait pas le temps de les conduire elle-même à l'aéroport. C'est Betty qui s'était proposé de les y conduire. Renée et elle, bien que radicalement différentes, s'entendaient très bien. Renée était surtout heureuse d'avoir une personne de confiance qui veille sur « son bébé ».

C'était de dernier jour de la semaine et Bella et Angela avaient un cour pratique de biologie moléculaire. Elles s'apprêtaient à passer de nombreuses heures derrière leur microscope mais dès le début du cours, Bella fut gênée par l'odeur de certains produits qu'ils utilisaient. Rapidement cette gêne olfactive se transforma en migraine. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Elle sentait son estomac se contracter violemment et avait envie de vomir. La tête lui tournait tan est si bien que lorsqu'elle voulu se lever, elle tomba et se cogna violemment la tête contre le le sol.

Angela, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de la rattraper, se précipita vers elle et tenta de la réveiller. Elle n'y arriva pas. Par chance, l'un de leurs camarades eux la bonne idée d'appeler une ambulance.

Bella était toujours inconsciente quand elle arriva à l'hôpital. Connaissant bien Bella, Angela avait pu donné au médecin les informations d'urgence au médecin urgentiste. Elle s'était aussi chargée d'appeler Renée qui était rapidement arrivée à l'hôpital.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le médecin revint vers renée pour la rassurer. Bella s'était réveillée mais elle était très agitée, il l'avait donc mise sous sédatif et elle s'était rendormie. À première vue ce n'était qu'une contusion superficielle, mais il allait lui faire passer un scanner pour vérifier.

Lorsque Bella repris conscience, la première chose qu'elle entendit fut les bips constants du monitoring. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux du fait de la lumière qui l'aveuglait. Renée était à côté d'elle.

_- Maman ?_

_- Oh ! Ma chérie, j'ai eu tellement peur._

_- C'est rien … c'est juste à cause des produits chimiques. Mais pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital ?_

_- Tu t'es violemment cogné la tête en tombant, on a eu peur que tu te sois vraiment fait très mal._

_- Ça ne serait pas la première fois …_

_- Non, en effet lui_ répondit sa mère en souriant.

C'est à ce moment là que le médecin entra dans la chambre de Bella.

_- Bonjour Isabella, je suis heureux de voir que tu es réveillée. Je suis le Dr Kapplan et c'est moi qui suis en charge de ton dossier._

_- Bonjour._

_- Mme Dwyer, serait-il possible de me laisser seul avec votre fille quelques minutes_

_- Oui, bien sûr._

_- Non, Maman reste … il n'y a pas de raison … _

_- S'il vous plait_, insista le médecin.

Renée lança un regard désolé à sa fille et l'embrassa sur le front.

_- Je vais aller téléphoner à Phil, il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi ma chérie._

_- Très bien. Embrasse le pour moi alors._

Renée sortit. Le médecin ferma correctement la porte après elle. Bella s'attendait au pire. Qu'est-ce que ce médecin pouvait bien avoir à lui dire que sa mère ne puisse entendre ? La peur fit grimper son rythme cardiaque, ce qui pu se lire sur le monitoring. Le médecin le remarqua mais ne dit rien.

_- D'après le scanner que nous vous avons fait passer, le choc que vous avez reçu à la tête est sans gravité._

_- Si c'est sans gravité, je vais pouvoir sortir ?_

_- En fait non. Il se trouve que nous avons trouvé autre chose._

À ce moment là, le cœur de Bella s'emballa. Elle sentit une coulée de sueur froide lui traverser le dos. Le médecin alla éteindre le monitoring. Et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_- Ces derniers mois, avez vous eu des vomissements, des ballonnements ?_

_- Euh … oui … parfois … c'est arrivé, oui._

_- Durant cette même période, avez vous eu vos menstruations ? _

_- Oui, mais pourquoi cette question ?_

_- Isabella, ce que je vais vous annoncer va peut-être être un choc pour vous, ou peut-être pas …_

Bella fronça les sourcils. Mais où Diable voulait-il en venir ?

_- Isabella, vous êtes enceinte._

Bella n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Irrésistiblement elle sentit un fou-rire la gagner. Elle finit par se lâcher et rit franchement.

_- Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cette réaction._

_- Et à quelle réaction vous attendiez-vous docteur ? Ma dernière relation – elle sentit sa gorge se nouer, à l'instar de son estomac, à l'évocation de ce fait – remonte à plusieurs mois de cela. Je suis étudiante en Biologie, je sais très bien que la durée de vie moyenne d'un spermatozoïde se compte en jours, pas en mois._

_- Votre dernier rapport remonte à un peu plus de 6 mois c'est exacte._

Pour le coup, Bella eu vraiment envi de vomir. Elle se senti prête à défaillir.

Comment le savait-il ?

_- À votre expression, je me doute que la réponse est: oui ?_

Bella n'eut pas de réaction.

_- Isabella, vous êtes enceintes d'exactement 28 semaines. Ce qui donnerait une conception aux environs du …_

_- 24 juin 2006_

_- Euh … oui, c'est à peu près ça._

_- Non, c'est pas possible …_

Elle secouait frénétiquement le tête de droite à gauche comme pour chasser un mauvais rêve.

_- Non … c'est impossible … nous nous sommes protégés … _

_oui, la première fois …_ lui rappela une petite voix dans sa tête.

_- … et je prend la pilule depuis des années … _

_- Vous savez, la pilule n'est pas infaillible et les accidents arrivent._

_- NON ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE? ÇA PEUT PAS ÊTRE POSSIBLE, JE PEUX PAS … _

Elle commença à s'agiter sur son lit. Le médecin essaya de la calmer mais du faire appel à une infirmière. Au final, il lui donna un léger sédatif. Bella se calma et finit par s'endormir. Renée arriva à ce moment là complètement affolée.

_- Mon Dieux ! Bella ! Que ce passe-t-il ?_

_- Mme Dwyer, puis-je vous parler ?_

_- Oui, bien sûr, que ce passe-t-il avec Bella ?_

_- Venez, laissons là dormir. Elle en a besoin. _

Le médecin attira une Renée terrifiée à l'extérieur de la chambre et l'emmena dans son bureau quelques mètre plus loin.

_- Madame, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie._

Renée s'exécuta, toujours aussi inquiète.

_- Dans le dossier de votre fille, j'ai lu que vous aviez indiqué qu'elle avait été mise sous antidépresseurs il y un peu moins de 6 mois. Puis-je savoir ce qui a provoqué cette nécessité ? _

_- Oh mon Dieu, elle fait une rechute ?_

_- Je ne pourrais vous répondre que si vous me dites ce qui c'est passé il y a 6 mois._

_- Il y a 6 mois, son petit ami, Edward, est partit du jour au lendemain sans explication valable. Ça a totalement détruit ma fille. C'est pour ça qu'elle a été placée sous antidépresseurs._

_- Hum … le choc pourrait bien être à l'origine du déni._

_- Un déni ?_

_- En temps normal, la déontologie m'obligerait à demander une autorisation préalable à votre fille avant de vous en parler, mais vu les circonstance, je pense que passer outre serait dans le le bien de l'intéressée._

Renée n'y comprenait rien.

_- Mme Dwyer, votre fille est enceinte de 6 mois._

_- Oh Mon Dieu ! Mais … c'est impossible ! Ça se verrait si elle était enceinte de 6 mois._

_- Votre semble souffrir d'un déni total de grossesse. Je ne sais pas si vous savez ce que c'est ?_

_- Non, en effet, je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé._

_- Ce phénomène n'est pas aussi rare que l'on peut le penser. Dans un déni de grossesse, la femme n'a pas conscience d'être enceinte, dans un déni partiel, elle le sait mais le refuse, dans un déni total elle n'a absolument pas conscience de son état mais pourtant, le bébé est bien là. Vu le choc que la nouvelle a provoqué chez votre fille, j'opterai pour un déni total, mais il me faudra en parler avec elle avant de confirmer ou d'infirmer la chose._

_- Ma pauvre Bella, que va-t-elle devenir ? _

_- Votre fille va avoir besoin de tout le soutien de son entourage. Savez-vous s'il y a un moyen de joindre l'ex-petit ami de votre fille ?_

_- J'aimerais bien, mais au dernière nouvelles, il est toujours aux abonnés absents, même pour sa propre famille._

Une infirmière entra dans le bureau pour les informer que Bella venait de se réveiller. Il lui demanda d'apporter le nécessaire pour une échographie dans la chambre de la patiente.

Renée entra la première. Bella pleurait. Renée pris sa fille dans ses bras.

_- Maman … qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?_

_- Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie … on va trouver une solution. _

_- Mais Maman, j-je lui ai fait tan de mal._

_- À qui avez-vous fait du mal Isabella ?_ Demanda le médecin.

_- Mais au bébé ! J'ai bu de l'alcool. Je n'ai absolument pas pris soins de lui. Ça se prouve il sera peut-être malade à cause de moi._

_- Calmez-vous Isabella. Vous ne saviez pas. Et pour ce qui est de l'état de santé de votre bébé, nous allons faire tous les examens possibles pour vérifier qu'il aille bien._

_- Mon bébé … ça me parait tellement irréel … _

_- Dans ce cas, nous allons tenter de le rendre plus réel._

Une infirmière arriva à ce moment là, tirant derrière elle un lourd appareillage. Elle le mit en place avec l'aide du médecin. Ce dernier appliqua son gel sur l'ensemble de l'abdomen de Bella et commença son examen. Au bout de quelque quelques minutes qui semblèrent des siècles à la mère et sa fille, le médecin sembla enfin trouver quelque chose et tourna l'écran de contrôle vers elles.

_- Je l'ai trouvé._

Il leur indiqua une zone avec un curseur. Bella regardait l'écran avec intensité.

_- Ce sont ses pieds que l'on vois là et là une main. Vu sa position, je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse distinguer beaucoup plus._

Bella était dans un état d'émerveillement total.

Son bébé. Le bébé d'Edward.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, cette pensée ne lui serra pas le cœur autant qu'elle l'aurait cru.

Le médecin fit plusieurs examens supplémentaires.

_- Il faudra faire d'autre examens, vu la façon dont le bébé s'est logé dans votre corps, les examens nécessaires ne pourrons pas être tous fait aujourd'hui. _

En effet, le bébé était situé dans le haut de l'utérus. Il s'était plaqué contre les intestins et la colonne vertébrale de Bella. Il s'était débrouillé comme il avait pu pour prendre le moins de place possible.

_- Maintenant, il devrait reprendre la place qui est la sienne mais d'après mais première constatations, le bébé semble avoir un poids et un taille normales. Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner le sexe du bébé. _

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Et voilà ! C'est fini pour cette semaine ! Le prochain chapitre parlera donc de la grossesse de Bella.**_

_**- Petite fille ou petit garçon ?**_

_**- Va-t-elle le garder ou pas ?**_

_**- Comment vont réagir les autres ? Et Charlie ?**_

_**- Que pensez-vous de Renée en mère attentive ? Mieux non ? Plus utile surtout.**_

_**Tan de question est si peux de réponses.**_

_**Parce que le déni de grossesse est une chose sérieuse qui peu toutes nous toucher, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir aller signer la pétition sur le site de **_**l'****Association Française pour la Reconnaissance du Déni de Grossesse.**

**[http://][.]info/ (enlevez les crochets)**

**Vous y trouverez des informations bien plus complètes que celles que j'ai bien pu vous fournir.**

_**En tout cas, j'espère que vous serez satisfaites de ce chapitre.**_

_**La suite … fin de semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude !**_

**Ah oui, j'allais oublier : **

_**Bonus délire …**_

_**On parle souvent de Fin alternative pour des films … moi je vous ais composé un Début alternatif pour ce chapitre. Cette fois-ci il n'est pas issu d'un manque de sommeil associé à un profond ras-le-bol de ne pas voir la fin du chapitre mais juste à cause d'un simple échange de message avec Joanie XXXX**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent bonus**_

* * *

_Elle vit une enveloppes beige posée sur la petite table où l'on met le courrier. Son nom y était inscrit d'une écriture fine et élancée qu'elle reconnu à la seconde._

_Parti_

_Soudain, une vague la submergea et tout ne fut plus que douleur._

.

**Chapitre Quatre: ** **Sans Toi**

.

.

.

Bella s'écroula contre le mur le plus proche d'elle.

Il ne pouvait pas être parti.

Elle se refusait cette idée. Et cette enveloppe que pouvait-elle contenir ? Des explications ?

Bella s'en saisi. Elle avait était celée de la même façon que celle qu'elle avait trouvé quelques jours plus tôt dans son casier. Elle cassa le cachet de cire et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

À l'intérieur elle y trouva une multitude de confettis, de différentes tailles, de différentes couleurs de différentes formes. L'enveloppe en était remplie. Parmi elles, elle distingua un billet plié en deux. Elle s'en saisit et le déplia.

_« Bella, je m'en vais. Réjoui toi, je ne gâcherais plus la vie. Les confettis sont là pour fêter ça »_

Bella eu l'impression que son cœur venait de se glacer.

Comment osait-il dire un chose pareille. Après tout ce qu'ils avait partagé depuis un an, depuis la nuit dernière … Comment ?

Elle sentit une haine viscérale s'emparer d'elle.

_- EDWARD CULLEN , JE TE HAIS !!!!_

_- C'est dommage, parce que moi je t'aime Isabella Swan._

Bella se retourna.

Il était derrière elle, un sourire en coin plaqué sur les lèvres. Mais pour le coup ce sourire ne la fait plus autant craquer. Elle ne sait pas vraiment comment, ni quand, mais sa main droite attiré sur la joue d'Edward. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Lorsque Bella retira sa main, la trace de ses doigts étaient déjà visible sur la joue du jeune homme.

_- Je suppose que je l'ai ... _

il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main gauche de Bella arrivait sur son autre joue avec autant de violence que sur la précédente.

_Aouch … je l'ai mérité ? Demanda-t-il penaud_

_- Oh oui tu les as méritées, et toutes les deux. Ne me refait jamais un coup pareil Cullen !!!_

_- Bella, je …_

Là non plus il n'eut pas non plus le temps de finir sa phrase puisqu'elle se jeta littéralement sur ses lèvres mais cette fois, il ne s'en plaignit pas. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Edward regarda Bella droit dans les yeux.

- Bella, je ne veux pas être éloigné de toi ne serais-ce que quelques seconde, tu es toute ma vie, je t'aime … viens avec moi, quittons cette ville où nous ne serons jamais heureux. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait mais au moins nous serons ensemble.

_- Oh Edward, j'ai eu tellement peur que tu m'abandonne._

_- Jamais ma Bella, je t'aime !_

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Edward. Tu as raison, partons. Mais dépêchons nous avant que mon père ne rentre._

… _**The End … **_

_**Voilà !**_

_**Un bonus un chouya moins « freaky » que l'autre mais tout aussi amusant à écrire. Je suis sûre que vous avez flippé avec les confettis dans l'enveloppe. Allez, dites moi la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité ...**_

_**Au moins ça a permis de retrouver notre BadBoy en version mauvais farceur. Bien entendu tout ceci n'est que pure fiction ( mon histoire ne est déjà une alors une fiction de fiction ça donne quoi ?) et n'aura pas lieu dans USS. Je vois déjà certaine me dire « oui, mais si ... », j'en ai un bon « mais si » : **_

**Alors qu'elle déprime depuis des mois suite au départ d'Edward, Bella se réveil un matin dans les bras de ce dernier. Elle s'affole est lui demande ce qui c'est vraiment passé, il lui répond qu'il a bien quitté Forks mais qu'il est revenu le lendemain la chercher et que depuis des mois ils parcourent le pays à bord de la Volvo dont l'arrière à été transformé en nurserie ambulante en vue de l'arrivé très prochaine de leur bébé. En baissant le yeux vers son ventre, dont la forme s'apparente à un ballon de basket, elle comprend pourquoi elle s'était sentie encombrée à son réveil … **

* * *

**Fin du délire !!!!**

_**Pour être franche, je préfère voir Bella et le Bébé chaud en Californie et Edward vous ne savez où (hé! moi je sais où il est …) que de les voir partir tous les 3 pour un road trip qui les mènera on ne sait où …**_


	6. Lui

**À mes NI: ** **Nala95: _t'en fait pas ma grande, moi j'ai pleuré quand j'ai lu que Lupin et Tonk étaient mort, alors tu vois, je suis pas loin derrière toi pour ce qui est des larmes. Edward reviendra d'ici quelques chapitres, trois je pense, la haine de Bella à l'encontre d'Edward ne perdurera pas c'est juste une réaction de défense face à sa peine. Pour les délires ça dépendra de l'inspiration, je ne peut pas en garantir un chaque semaine._** **Twilighteuse27: _la grossesse de Bella, c'est dans ce chapitre que ça se passe, bon en même temps il ne lui reste que 3 mois à tirer. Ne t'en fait pas pour elle et le bébé, ils seront très bien entourés, tout se passera bien. Non Edward ne s'est pas fait enlevé par les martiens , quoi que … . Comme je l'ai dit précédemment les Bonus Délire ne seront pas garantis à chaque fin de chapitre._** **CINDY: _ne t'en fait pas pour Bella, elle survivra ! Pour ce qui est de savoir qui est le père, Renée le sait déjà et tout le monde le saura après la naissance._** **Mag:_ pour revoir Edward ça ne sera plus très long mais l'enfant va en effet grandir sans son père biologique._** **Sophiebelier:_ loupé !_** . _**Edward va revenir !!! mais patience ! Nom d'un p'tit chat sans moustaches !**_ _**Il vous manque tant que ça ? Moi qui pensais que vous lui en vouliez à mort ! Et bin non, je n'ai que des « et il revient quand Edward ? » Hé !!! minute papillon **_ _**Notre petit Edward d'amour devrait repointer le bout de son joli nez dans le Chapitre 7 ou 8. **_ _**Et **_**Miracle ! ****_ Vous saurez aussi pourquoi la fiction s'appelle _USS California.** **Bonne lecture à toutes**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_- _[…]_ Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner le sexe du bébé. _

.

**Chapitre Cinq: ** **Lui**

.

.

.

Bella détourna la tête du moniteur pour la première fois. Elle regarda tout d'abord le médecin puis ce tourna vers sa mère dont le visage était lui aussi inondé de larmes.

_- Maman ? Je fais quoi ?_

_- Oh, ma chérie c'est toi qui vois, c'est ton bébé._

_- Mon Bébé … j-je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le moindre droit sur lui. _

_- Mais pourquoi cela ? _

_- Comment le pourrais-je ? Je ne l'ai pas désiré, à aucun moment, je n'ai jamais fait que le rejeter. Je lui ai fait du mal en cherchant à oublier ma douleur, j'ai pris des médicament probablement contrindiqués, j'ai bu de l'alcool plus que de raison. J'ai vécu un Enfer ces 6 derniers mois et je le lui ai fait vivre aussi alors que j'aurai dû le protéger, prendre soin de lui …_

C'est à ce moment là que le médecin intervint.

_- Isabella, vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui c'est passé. Ce rejet était inconscient. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous avez le droit d'aimer ce bébé. Mais si c'est trop dure pour vous, … je peux contacter dès maintenant les services d'adoption et …_

_- NON ! _

Instinctivement Bella porta ses mains à son ventre.

_- Jamais … jamais je ne l'abandonnerais, quoi qu'il m'en coûte._

Renée regarda sa fille avec tendresse et lui caressa les cheveux.

_- Reste calme ma chérie. Tu gardera ton bébé, j'y veillerais, ne t'en fait pas._

_- Merci Maman._

Bella se décontracta. Le médecin lui donna de quoi retirer le gel qui avait servi à l'échographie et commença à ranger le matériel qu'une infirmière vint chercher. Sans y faire vraiment attention Bella se mit à caresser son ventre, peu à peu, elle prenait conscience de cette vie qui grandissait en elle et dont elle ignorait tout jusqu'alors.

_- Il y aura d'autres examens à faire, notamment l'échographie morphologique mais pour cela nous allons attendre pour voir s'il reprend sa place. _

De nouveau, Bella passa sa main sur son ventre encore plat. Renée plaça la sienne par déçu et lui sourit. Bella se sentait plus calme, plus apaisée.

_- Je vais vous laisser. Vous avez besoin de calme et surtout de temps pour digérer tout cela. Une de mes collègue passera vous voir plus tard pour faire des examens approfondis._

Le médecin allait sortir lorsque Bella le rappela.

_- Dr Kapplan ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- C'est … le bébé? … c'est … une fille ou un garçon ?_

Le médecin sourit. La question de Bella le soulageait. L'intérêt qu'elle portait au bébé annonçait qu'elle commençait à accepter cette grossesse.

_- C'est un petit garçon._

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Bella.

_- Un petit garçon ? _

Le médecin confirma d'un signe de la tête et sortit de la chambre, laissant Bella seule avec sa mère.

_- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Maman ? _

Sans qu'elle y fasse attention, les larmes avaient recommençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

_- Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie, tout se passera bien ,tu verras._

_- Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas arrêter de me dire qu'avoir un enfant avant ses 25 ans était une catastrophe, je te trouve très conciliante._

Renée lui sourit.

_- Que veux-tu ? Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis. Et ta situation est différente de la mienne, et tu es très différente de la jeune fille que j'étais à ton age. Et puis, je vais être grand-mère! Quand Phil va savoir ça !_ Rit Renée.

Bella perdit d'un coup le peu de couleur qu'elle avait. Renée s'en inquiéta

_- Bella ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Ça ne va pas ?_

_- Papa … il va falloir que je lui dise … _

_- Oh ! Mmm … connaissant Charlie, ça ne va pas lui plaire. Non, pas lui plaire du tout._

_- Maman ! Je t'en supplie, ne lui dit pas qui est le père, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Personne à Forks ne doit le savoir._

_- Mais ma chérie, les gens se poserons des questions. Et si ton fils ressemble à son père ? Tu ne pourra pas les empêcher d'arriver à leurs propres conclusion._

_- Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner à Forks Maman, je n'ai là-bas que des mauvais souvenirs …_

Renée lança un regard perplexe à sa fille.

_- … et les seuls que je pourrais qualifier de « bons » me font trop souffrir._

Le regard de Bella se perdit dans le vague. Renée le remarqua mais ne dit rien et se contenta de rester près de sa fille.

_- Il va falloir que je le dise à Angela._

_- Il vaudrait mieux, vous vivez ensemble tout de même._

_- Oui, mais il va falloir que je lui raconte toute l'histoire._

_- Quoi ? Tu n'en as jamais parlé à Angela ? Je pensais qu'elle était ta meilleure amie ?_

_- Elle l'est. Mais Edward et moi n'avons jamais parlé à quiconque de notre relation. Il n'y a que toi qui était au courant mais parce que tu étais loin. Tu ne risquais pas de faire de bourde. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Forks est une toute petite ville où les nouvelles se répandent à une vitesse hallucinante. C'était prendre un trop grand risque._

Comment as tu fait pour tenir aussi longtemps sans en parler à personne ?

_- Je l'avais lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait._

Cette phrases fit comprendre à Renée à quel point l'amour que partageaient Edward et Bella était fusionnel. Ils se suffisaient l'un à l'autre. Elle même n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel. Elle avait aimé Charlie, elle aimait Phil de tout son cœur mais pas à ce point. Elle compris aussi pourquoi Bella avait eu tan de mal à se remettre. Elle se demanda aussi comment elle avait survécu au départ d'Edward. Pourquoi ce triple idiot était-il donc parti ? Leurs sentiments étaient réciproques, elle en était certaine. Elle espérait qu'un jour, elle aurait la réponse à ses questions.

_- Je vais aller téléphoner à Phil. Ça fait un moment que je ne lui ai pas donné de tes nouvelles et il est mort d'inquiétude. Si Angela est là … tu veux que je lui demande de venir te voir ?_

_- Je veux bien oui._

Renée embrassa sa fille sur le front et sortit. Alors qu'elle atteignait le téléphone situé dans le couloir – dans l'affolement elle avait oublié son portable – elle croisa Angela.

_- Angela ? Je croyais que tu étais rentrée à la maison._

_- J'y suis rentrée, mais comme votre mari n'avait pas de nouvelles, je venu en chercher._

_- J'allais justement appeler Phil et te de mander de passer à l'hôpital._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui. Bella a … besoin de te parler._

_- De me parler ? Mais de quoi ? Elle va bien au moins ?_

_- Oui, ça va. Je ne peux pas te dire de quoi elle veut te parler mais je te demanderais de l'écouter, de rester calme et surtout, de ne pas oublier que pour elle tout cela est très difficile à vivre._

_- Angela regarda Renée avec de grand yeux._

_- Vous me faites peur là. Elle a quelque chose de grave ?_

_- Non Angela, rien de grave. _

Renée lui fit un sourire rassurant.

_- Vas-y, je vous rejoindrais plus tard d'accord ?_

_- D'accord._

Pendant que Renée s'occupait du téléphone, Bella se dirigea vers la chambre qu'on lui avait indiqué comme étant celle de Bella. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle trouva son amie allongée dans son lit d'hôpital, aussi blanche que ses draps. Elle semblait absente et n'eut pas de réaction lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.

_- Bella ?_

Son amie sursauta. La surprise se lisait sur son visage.

_- Angela ?_

_- J'ai croisé ta mère dans le couloir, elle m'a dit que tu voulais me parler. Mais d'abord, dit moi comment tu vas ? Ça ne doit pas être si génial que ça si ils te gardent ici._

_- Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas pour ça et s'ils me gardent ici, ce n'est pas n'est pas à cause de la bosse que j'ai à l'arrière du crane._

_- Quoi ? Mais ta mère m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave !_

_- Pas grave, ça dépend de quel point du vu tu te place. Mais je n'en mourrais pas. Enfin normalement non._

Angela était complètement perdue. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

_- Bella, j'ai vraiment du mal à te suivre. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

Bella inspira profondément. Elle était tétanisée par la peur de faire ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle regarda Angela droit dans les yeux et reprit la parole.

_- Angie, ce que je vais te raconter ne va pas te plaire, je sais d'avance que tu va m'en vouloir de ne rien t'avoir rien dit et je te demande aussi de bien vouloir me pardonner … je n'avais pas vraiment le choix._

_- Bella …_

Mais Bella n'écouta pas Angela et continua.

_- Tu te souviens de ce gars que j'avais rencontré sur internet ?_

_- Oui._ Répondit prudemment Angela.

_- Et bien en fait, il n'avait rien d'abstrait, il était même bien réel, fait de chair et de sang. Il n'habitait pas à des milliers de kilomètres de moi mais seulement à moins de 5. les contactes que j'avais avec lui étaient tout aussi réels que ce que je peux avoir avec toi aujourd'hui. Je le voyais tous les jours et passait même de nombreuses heures assise à côté de lui en cour de biologie._

Tout au long du discours de Bella les yeux d'Angela s'étaient élargit sous la surprise en réalisant qu'elle parlait d'un des garçon du lycée. Toutes les possibilités lui passaient par la têtes, toutes aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Mais lorsqu'elle précisa qu'il s'agissait de son voisin de biologie, sa mâchoire se détacha tan sa stupeur était grande.

_- Cullen ?!? _

Bella se contenta de confirmer pas un signe de la tête. Angela n'en revenait pas. Bella était sortie avec Edward Cullen, LE Edward Cullen, LE mec inaccessible par excellence, LE bad-boys dont toutes les filles rêvent mais qu'elles n'osent pas approcher. Et Bella …

_- Non … j'ai un peu de mal à te croire Bella … non pas que je ne pense pas que tu ne puisses pas l'attirer mais … c'est d'Edward Cullen dont on parles là ! Aucune fille sensée ne sortirait avec lui !_

Cette affirmation fit sourire Bella malgré elle, aucune fille sensée … il est vrai qu'elle ne classait plus dans cette catégorie depuis le jour où elle l'avait embrassé … à moins que ce soit depuis qu'elle c'était rendu compte qu'elle en était irrévocablement amoureuse …

_- C'est absolument insensé !_

_- Et pourtant vrai. _

Là Bella lui déballa tout. La rencontre dans la Clairière, sa découverte du vrai Edward, leur amitié et les petites manies qui en avaient découlé, son pseudo enlèvement et la rencontre avec Mr Banner, l'évolution de ses sentiments, l'anniversaire d'Edward et le bisou qu'il lui avait fait dans le cou, son temps de réflexion pendant les vacances, son anniversaire, ses cadeaux et l'évolution de leur relation de façon plus intime, la peur d'Edward qu'ils soient découverts, leurs sorties dans la région, le mensonge qu'elle avait dû lui raconter à elle, sa meilleure amie. Elle lui parla aussi de sa nuit de Noël et de celle du Nouvel An puis du voyage surprise à Victoria pour la Saint Valentin. Là Angela ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir.

_- Attend-attend-attend ! Tu veux dire qu'il t'a emmené à Victoria, au Canada, dans un des hôtels les plus romantiques de la côte ouest de l'Amérique, le week-end suivant la St Valentin ? _

_- C'est ça._

_- Oh. Mon. Dieu ! J'y crois pas ! M-mais pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?_

Bella ne répondit pas à sa question, se contentant de regarder ses mains. Elle soupira puis repris son récit sans avoir levé les yeux vers son amie. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter son regard.

Elle lui parla alors de leur dispute à propos du fait qu'Edward tenait par dessus tout à cloisonner sa vie, de la séparation qui s'en suivit et de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti.

Angela se rappela aussi cette période. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu Bella dans un état aussi lamentable. Elle n'avait pas compris comment une relation virtuelle pouvait la mettre dans un tel état.

Puis était venu leurs « retrouvailles » le jour anniversaire de leur « rencontre » dans leur Clairière et enfin, cette fameuse nuit, le soir de la fête chez les Cullen.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son histoire, les larmes avaient recommencé à couler sur ses joues. Angela avait écouté toute l'histoire avec attention et mis quelques seconde à réagir.

_- Mon Dieu Bella … mais … mais il est partit ?_

Les pleurs de Bella redoublèrent.

_- M-mais pourquoi ?_

_J-je n-n'en … ai p-pas la m-moindre idée_, tenta de dire Bella entre deux sanglots.

Angela ne savait que dire. À présent elle comprenait le départ précipité de Forks, son refus d'y retourner, l'état lamentable dans lequel elle était depuis près de 6 mois, même si ces derniers temps elle allait un peu mieux. Sa meilleur amie lui avait menti, elle lui avait caché tellement de choses … mais face à son désespoir, elle était incapable de lui en vouloir.

_- J-je suis dé-désolée Angie … j-je sais que tu m'en veux m-mais … _

_- Non Bella, calme toi. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis déçue que tu n'es pas été capable de m'en parler mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprend les raisons qui t'ont poussé à ne rien me dire._

_- Merci Angie._

Elles restèrent toutes deux silencieuses. Bella se remettant doucement de son nouvel accès de larmes et Angela méditant sur ce que lui avait annoncé son amie, repassant dans sa tête les différents évènements de ces deux dernières années. Puis elle revint au présent.

_- Bella ? Quel est le rapport entre ton histoire avec Edward Cullen et le fait que les médecins te gardent à l'hôpital pour un simple bosse ?_

Angela lut dans le regard de Bella une grande frayeur. Elle était perdue … encore une fois.

_- Angela, je … je suis … je suis enceinte._

_- QUOI ? Tu-tu es enceinte ? Mais comment ?_

Bella n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Angela repris.

_- Tu n'as pas eu la moindre relation depuis des mois … c'est impossible … _

_- Et pourtant c'est bien le cas._

Angela ne comprenait pas. Bella aurait souhaité lui expliquer mais elle se sentait tellement fatiguée. Instinctivement elle passa sa main sur son ventre. Angela avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. C'est ce moment que choisi Renée pour entrer dans la chambre de sa fille.

_- Maman, l'appela Bella d'une toute petite voix._

Cette dernière accouru vers elle et lui pris la main.

_- Est-ce que ça va ma chérie ?_

_- Oui, je suis juste fatiguée._

Renée posa les yeux sur Angela.

_- Angela, est-ce que ça va ?_

Cette dernière releva la tête et regarda Renée comme si les réponses à ses questions étaient inscrites sur son visage.

_- Bella est enceinte ? _

Renée regarda sa fille.

_- Vas-y Maman, moi je ne m'en sent pas capable._

Raconter son histoire avec Edward avait épuisé Bella, elle ne se sentait plus capable de quoi que ce soit.

_- Oui, Angela. Bella est bien enceinte. Elle est même enceinte de 28 semaines. _

_- D'Edward ?_

_- Oui, il semblerait bien que ce soit lui le responsable._

_- Mais c'est impossible ! Bella n'a pas de ventre ! Où est le bébé ?_

_- Bella fait ce que les médecins appelle un déni de grossesse. Elle a inconsciemment refusé son état, ce qui fait qu'en apparence, Bella n'est pas enceinte et pourtant le bébé est bien là._

Renée posa une main sur le ventre de sa fille avec tendresse. Bella posa sa propre main par dessus. Angela tendit elle aussi la main vers le ventre de son amie mais avec plus d'hésitation. Lorsqu'elle la posa, elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange sous ses doigts. Surprise, elle releva la tête et croisa les regards tout aussi étonnés de Bella et Renée. Quelques secondes plus tard, le phénomène se reproduisit.

_- I-il a bougé, réussi à bégayer Bella._

_- Je l'ai senti aussi, répondirent Renée et Angela à l'unisson._

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de sa nouvelle patiente, le Dr Catherine Baptista trouva trois femmes pleurant et riant, les mains posées sur le ventre de celle allongée dans le lit. La scène était très touchante. George l'avait mise au courant de l'histoire de cette jeune fille qui venait de découvrir qu'elle était enceinte de 6 mois. Il semblerait que cette dernière soit bien entourée et c'était une bonne chose.

_- Bonjour._

Les trois femmes levèrent les yeux vers elle, surprises.

_- Je suis le Dr Baptista. Je la gynécologue qui va suivre votre grossesse Miss Swan._

_- Oh! Bonjour._ Répondit Bella.

_- Bonjour docteur, je suis Renée Dwyer, la mère de Bella et voici sa meilleur amie, Angela._

La gynécologue salua en retour Renée et Angela.

_- Comment allez vous Isabella ?_

_- Bella … appelez moi simplement Bella. _

_- Très bien Bella. Alors ?_

_- Je vais bien, en fait depuis quelques minutes je vais même plus que bien._

Un sourire illumina son visage fatigué.

_- Je l'ais senti docteur, il a bougé !_

Catherine lui sourit en retour.

_- C'est très bien, ce petit bout montre enfin sa présence, c'est une bonne chose. À présent je voudrais vous examiner._

Renée et Angela sortirent de la pièce et le médecin commença son examen. Il resta assez superflu pour ne pas fatiguer Bella. Elle repéra juste l'emplacement du bébé avec ses mains et le fit sentir à Bella. La jeune femme s'émerveillait de chaque découverte et constatait que son bébé était vraiment très bien cachait.

_- Docteur ? Pendant combien de temps aurais-je pu ignorait mon état ?_

_- C'est difficile à dire, chaque cas est différent, mais j'ai déjà entendu parler de cas où la future mère découvrait son état au moment d'accoucher._

_- J'ignore comment j'aurais réagi si ça avait été mon cas. Il me reste tout de même 3 mois pour me faire à l'idée de devenir mère. _

_- Que ressentez vous à cette idée ?_

_- Je crois que j'ai du mal à réaliser toute la portée de la chose pour encore. Mais réaliser que ce petit être grandit en moi, le voir, entendre son cœur, le sentir bouger … c'est probablement l'une des expériences les plus merveilleuses que j'ai jamais vécu._

_- Vous semblez bien prendre la chose et c'est très bien. Pour en venir à un sujet plus délicat, le Dr Kapplan m'a parlé de votre dépression et des risques que vous pensiez avoir fait prendre à votre bébé. Nous avons pu contacter le médecin qui vous avez prescrit les antidépresseurs à Phœnix._

À ses mots, le cœur de Bella se serra.

_- Et vu le type d'antidépresseur qu'il vous a prescrit, il y n'y quasiment aucun risque que ça ait eu des conséquences sur le développement de votre bébé. Pour ce qui est de l'alcool, quand cela c'est-il passé ?_

_- En octobre._

_- Uniquement à ce moment là ?_

_- Oui, j'ai du prendre deux verres pas plus, mais avec les antidépresseurs, ça m'a complètement fait perdre la tête._

_- En octobre, … vous veniez d'entamer votre second trimestre et les organes du bébé avaient déjà bien commencé à se former. Les risques que cette unique prise d'alcool ait eu des répercutions sur le développement du fœtus son faibles mais ils existent malgré tout. Nous en saurons un peu plus lorsque nous ferons l'écho-morpho, mais nous ne pourrons en être complètement sur qu'à la naissance._

Après les instants magiques où elle avait senti son bébé bouger en elle, Bella venait de violemment redescendre sur terre. Même si la gynécologue se voulait rassurante, il existait toujours un risque et elle avait beaucoup de mal à le supporter.

Lorsque le médecin s'en alla, Renée et Angela revinrent la voir. Toutes les deux la rassurèrent. Renée était persuadée que ce bébé naitrait en pleine forme et serait le plus beau bébé du monde. Chose que confirma Angela avec entrain, avec les parents qu'il avait, la génétique ne pouvait que jouer en sa faveur.

Le lendemain, le Dr Baptista revint voir Bella et réussi à faire l'échographie qu'elle souhaitait. Le bébé s'était très bien développé, il avait un poids et une taille tout à fait correcte pour un bébé de 6 mois. Tous les organes s'étaient parfaitement développés. Les risques qu'il souffre d'alcoolisme fœtal étaient passés de faibles à très faibles. Bella n'en était que plus soulagés.

Elle rentra le dimanche soir à la maison. Betty avait était avertie de la situation par Renée et n'avait rien dit à Bella, se contentant de la serrer dans ses bras. Phil ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Il serra lui aussi très fort Bella dans ses bras mais cette dernière voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour la première fois, elle eut peur d'être soumise au jugement des autres. Après tout, elle était une future mère célibataire et bon nombre de personnes la regarderaient de travers à présent. Elle n'était plus « une jeune fille bien comme il faut ».

_- Phil ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Ce dernier la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air grave, qui il faut le dire, elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

_- Bella, à quel âge crois-tu que je pourrais lui apprendre à jouer au Base Ball à ce p'tit gars ?_

Sous le choc, Bella mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et de sauter au coup de son beau-père. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu douter de la réaction de Phil. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce sourire et certaines – Renée en fait – versèrent même une larme.

La grimace que fit Phil à l'évocation du « Papy » fit rire tout le monde.

_- Wé, bin … pour le Papy on verra plus tard … Philou ? … ça devrait suffire, non ?_

Les rires redoublèrent et Renée alla consoler son mari.

Le soir même, Bella et Renée convinrent qu'elles appelleraient Charlie le lendemain. Bella ne reprendrait pas les cours avant une semaine – ordre du médecin – et Renée, qui avait demandé un congé exceptionnel, resterait encore deux semaines à San Francisco.

La nuit passa trop vite au grès de Bella. Elle redoutait plus que tout de devoir annoncer sa grossesse à son père. Sa seule consolation avait été de sentir le bébé bouger lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée. Le petit déjeuner se fit en silence. Une certaine tentions était palpable dans la maison. Avant de partir en cours, Angela serra fort Bella dans ses bras. Peu après, ce fut au tour de Betty de s'éclipser. Phil aussi annonça qu'il avait une course à faire. Tous redoutaient la réaction de Charlie, Bella et Renée les premières.

Vers 10h, Bella décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro du poste de police de Forks. Elle mit le haut parleur pour que Renée puisse intervenir à tout moment.

_- Police de Forks, que puis-je pour vous ?_

_- Sarah ? C'est Bella. Est-ce que le chef Swan est là ?_

_- Bonjour Bella, oui il est là, je te le passe._

_- Bella ? _

_- Bonjour Papa. _

_- Bonjour chérie, comment vas-tu ? Ta mère est rentrée ?_

_- Ça va mais Maman est toujours là._

_- Vraiment ? _

_- Oui, … en fait il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je te parle._

Bella leva les yeux vers sa mère. Celle-ci l'encouragea d'un sourire.

_- Papa …_

_- Quoi donc ? Tu me fait peur Bella._

_- Papa … je suis enceinte._

Pendant près d'une demi-minute, il n'y eu pas le moindre bruit de l'autre côté de la ligne. La mère comme la fille regardaient le socle du téléphone avec inquiétude.

_- Papa ?_ Osa Bella.

_- Isabella Marie Swan, dis moi que c'est une blague ?_ Demanda une voix sèche à l'autre bout du combiner.

_- Non_. Répondit Bella qui sentait monter les sanglots.

_- NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DANS LA TÊTE NON D'UN CHIEN ? MOI QUI PENSAIS QUE TU ÉTAIS RESONNABLE, JE ME SUIS PLANTÉ SUR TOUTE LA LIGNE !_

Charlie s'arrêta et repris sa respiration.

_- Je suppose que tu va faire ce qu'il faut ?_

_- Qu'entends tu par faire ce qu'il faut Charles Swan ?_ Intervint Renée.

_- Renée ? C'est toi ?_

_- Oui, c'est moi. Alors explique toi !_

_- Enfin … tu le sais bien._

_- Oh ! Tu parles de faire ce que l'on à fait il y a près de 20 ans ou de ce que mon père aurait voulu que je fasse._

Bella jeta un regard étonné. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait sa mère parler de son grand-père maternel.

_- Et bien … j'attends ta réponse … _

Bella angoissait face à la réaction de son père. Elle savait que le choix qu'avaient fait ses parents 20 ans plus tôt comprenait une robe blanche et un passage par une église, quand à la seconde, elle s'en doutait mais refusait d'y penser.

_- Charlie …_ fit Renée d'une voix menaçante.

Il ne répondit toujours pas, signe qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire.

_- Renée … tu sais bien que l'autre solution n'est pas une solution que j'apprécie mais je suppose que le fils de pute responsable de ça n'est pas près à affronter ses responsabilités ?_

_- En effet._

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Bella. Si seulement cette solution était possible, c'est avec la plus grande des joies qu'elle l'aurait choisie.

_- Putain Renée ! Elle va foutre sa vie en l'air si elle le garde ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il faut qu'elle s'en débarrasse._

_- NON!_ Hurla Bella, rappelant ainsi sa présence à son père._ C'est hors de question. Je garderais ce bébé que tu le veuille ou non._

_- Bella ! Soit raisonnable, tu n'as pas d'autre choix. Le faire adopter sera la meilleur des solutions pour tout le monde._

_- NON NON NON ET NON, JE GARDERAIS MON BÉBÉ ! _

_- MERDE ! Renée ! Essai de la raisonner non d'un chien ! Elle aura déjà de la chance d'accoucher en dehors de l'année scolaire …_

_- Charlie, d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire tu seras grand-père depuis déjà quelques mois._

_- QUOI !!! MAIS JE L'AIS VU POUR LES FÊTES ! ELLE N'ÉTAIT PAS ENCEINTE !_

_- Si elle l'était, mais personne ne le savait, pas même elle._

Malgré la situation tendue, Renée avait réussi à garder son sang froid.

_- Et je peux savoir de combien de mois ma fille est-elle enceinte ?_

_- 6 mois_

_- Tu veux dire que c'est un enfoiré de Jaksonville qui a mis ma fille enceinte ? PUTAIN RENÉE ! Je croyais que tu devais veiller sur elle !!!_

_- Ne me fait pas se coup là Charlie Swan ! C'est à Forks que ta fille est tombée enceinte, pas à Jacksonville._

_- QUOI ! BELLA ! DONNE MOI LE NOM DE CET FILS DE PUTE QUE J'AILLE LUI DIRE MA FAÇON DE PENSER._

_- C'est hors de question Papa. Je ne te le dirais pas, il est hors de question que tu touche au moindre de ses cheveux !_

_- Non mais je rêve ?!? Ce fils de pute te met enceinte, refuse d'assumer ses conneries et je devrais sagement rester devant ma télé à ne rien faire ? C'est ça ? C'est ça que tu me demande Bella ?_

_- Absolument! _

_- Alors là tu rêves ma petite fille ! Je te que je vais le retrouver cet enfoiré ! Quand est-ce que ça c'est passé ? À la fête des enfants Cullen, c'est ça ?_

La fête des Cullen … oui, c'était pendant cette soirée, même si elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds à cette fameuse fête …

_- Non, et je ne te dirais rien un point c'est tout._

_- Dans ce cas je demanderais à Angela … _

_- Elle ne te dira rien Papa, personne ne te dira rien parce que personne n'a rien vu ni entendu. Tu risque de courir après un fantôme d'autant que la plupart des gens présents à cette fête ont quitté Forks et ne reviendront pas avant cet été !_

Elle entendit son père bougonner à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Écoute Charlie, on va te laisser méditer et tu rappellera lorsque tu te seras calmé. Au revoir Charlie._

Et elle raccrocha. Elle alla en suite rejoindre Bella sur le canapé du salon et la pris dans ses bras.

_- Maman ? Tu penses qu'il va lâcher l'affaire à propos d'Edward._

_- J'espère. Je ne pense pas qu'il aille contre ta volonté, je ne pense pas non plus qu'il fasse quelque chose qui pourrait te rendre malheureuse._

_- C'est pas l'impression qu'il a donné tout à l'heure !_

_- Je connais bien ton père tu sais. Il a peur, pour toi, pour ton avenir. C'est compréhensible._

_- Mais toi ? Tu n'as pas peur ?_

_- Si bien sûr, mais je te fais confiance. _

_- Merci Maman._

_- De rien ma chérie._

.

Le lendemain matin, Renée se leva avec une idée en tête. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, Angela et Bella étaient attablées. Cette dernière dévorait à pleine dents une belle tartine couverte d'une épaisse couche de Nut*lla. Son sourire faisait plaisir à voir.

_- Les filles j'ai des projets pour ce matin._

_- Des projets ? _Repris Bella surprise.

_- Oui! Absolument !_

_- Aller les filles, allez vous préparer on sort!_

_- Ok ! _

Angela sauta sur ses pied et fila à l'étage se préparer. Bella la suivit une fois qu'elle eut terminé sa tartine.

Renée proposa à Betty de les accompagner, proposition qu'elle refusa poliment. Une fois prêtes, les filles redescendirent et rejoignirent Renée dans la voiture. Elle ne dit rien sur leur destination mais Bella ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard étonné à sa mère lorsque celle-ci se gara devant le plus grand magasin spécialisé en puériculture de San Francisco.

_- Maman ? Tu m'expliques ?_

_- Mais bien sûr chérie. Mon ange, il ne te reste plus que trois mois avant d'accueillir ce petit ange qui grandit en toi et crois moi, trois mois ça passe très vite et il est hors de question que l'arrivé de mon petit fils ne soit pas préparée comme il se doit._

_- Mais Maman !_

_- Non! Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Phil m'a donné sa carte de crédit et m'a dit que j'avais le droit de gâter le bébé à venir, même s'il ne doit manger que de la salade dans les mois à venir, et là ce sont ses propres mots !_

Bella n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais elle se laissa rapidement convaincre. Après tout, c'était pour son bébé.

Une fois entrées dans le magasin, Renée pris les choses en main.

_- Très bien. Nous allons commencer par la chambre du bébé. _

Arrivées dans le rayon, elle demanda conseille à une vendeuse. Cette dernière leur montra plusieurs chambres qui correspondaient pour un petit garçon. Renée demanda à Bella, laquelle lui plaisait le plus.

_- Je n'en sais rien Maman, elles sont toutes magnifiques._

La vendeuse s'approchât d'elle et lui demanda :

_- Vous êtes la future maman ?_

_- Euh … oui … _

_- En règle générale, nous conseillons aux futures parents de ne pas choisir de chambres d'enfant avant le début du second trimestre de la grossesse, en fait le sixième mois est quasi idéal pour ce genre d'achat._

Bella pris la réflexion de la vendeuse en pleine face.

_- Euh … je suis enceinte de 6 mois …_

_- Vraiment ? _Le regard de la vendeuse s'était fait méprisent et allait du visage de Bella à son ventre et vice versa.

Bella sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Maudites hormones ! Comment cette femme osait-elle la juger ? Elle portait certes des vêtements larges mais tout de même.

_- En effet. Ma fille est enceinte d'un peu plus de 28 semaines bien que cela ne se voit pas. Une attestation de son gynécologue est elle nécessaire pour acheter une chambre d'enfant dans ce magasin ?_

La vendeuse ne savait plus où se mettre, le discours outré de Renée avait attiré les quelques clients présents dans le magasin.

_- Venez les filles, je ne crois pas que nous trouverons notre bonheur dans ce magasin. C'est bien dommage, tout reste encore à acheter, chambre, décoration, vêtements et j'en passe … _

Renée saisit la main de Bella puis celle d'Angela et les entraina vers la sortie. Le visage de la vendeuse se décomposa, elle venait de louper l'une des plus grosse vente du mois.

Une fois de retour dans la voiture, Bella ne pu s'empêcher de laisser couler ses larmes. Elle se sentait déjà responsable de ce déni, mais supporter le regard des gens sur sa Faute lui faisait horriblement mal.

_- Bella ma chérie, ne fait pas attention à cette pimbêche. Elle ne sait rien de toi ni de ton bébé, elle n'avait pas le droit de te juger._

Belle savait tout cela, mais elle en souffrait malgré tout.

_- Angela ?_

_- Oui?_

Il doit bien y avoir un bon magasin pour bébé sur San Francisco autre que celui là ?

_- Oui, je crois qu'il y en a un dans le quartier où nous travaillons. Il semble un peu vieillot, mais j'ai déjà vu des petites choses absolument magnifiques dans la vitrine._

Elles trouvèrent le magasin et purent confirmer la première impression d'Angela. À peine entrées, elles furent subjuguées par l'amoncellement de peluches, vêtements et divers autres choses destinées aux enfants. La boutique était une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba, ce qui enchanta Renée.

_- Il a tellement de choses ici que je ne sais pas par où commencer !_ Dit Renée

_- Et si on commençait par les vêtements pour bébé ?_

_- Qu'elle bonne idée Angela ! _

Bella n'était plus aussi enthousiaste que sa mère et son amie. Ce qui c'était passé dans l'autre magasin l'avait quelque peu refroidie mais elle ne les coupa pas dans leur élan. Le bébé allait avoir besoin de tout cela. Elle se contenta donc de suivre le mouvement, d'approuver le choix de l'une ou de l'autre. Le magasin proposait un grand choix de vêtements en fibres naturelles tels que le bambou, le coton, l'alpaga, etc. Renée et Angela firent une vrai descente dans le magasin sous les yeux ébahis de la propriétaire des lieux.

Alors qu'elle suivait tan bien que mal sa mère et sa meilleure amie, Bella posa par curiosité la main sur une petite couverture pour bébé qui était posée sur le bord d'un berceau. La sensation que lui procura ce simple contacte la surpris. La couverture était d'une douceur incomparable. Bella hésita un instant, puis mis la couverture dans le panier, déjà bien rempli de sa mère. Celle-ci lança un regard étonné à sa fille. Bella lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule et un sourire.

Trois heures plus tard, elles ressortirent du magasin avec pas loin d'une dizaine de sacs. Il y avait de quoi habiller le petit ange pour ses quatre premiers mois de vie – Renée avait la ferme intention de revenir dévaliser le magasin durant les vacances d'été – , le berceau et la poussette avaient été commandés et seraient directement livrés chez Betty trois à quatre semaines plus tard.

Bella avait retrouvé le sourire et , pour la première fois, elle eut vraiment hâte de pouvoir tenir son bébé dans ses bras.

Mais leur bonne humeur retomba bien vite lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la maison.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la maison, le Pasteur Weber et son épouse les attendaient dans le salon et le regard qu'ils jetèrent à Bella eut vite fait de leur confirmer que ce n'était pas une simple visite de courtoisie.

_- Papa ? Maman ? Mais que faites vous là ? Vous aviez prévu de venir ? _Demanda innocemment Angela, les bras chargés de paquets.

_- Non. Nous sommes là pour parler avec Isabella._

_- À quel propos ?_ Demanda Bella.

Le Pasteur Weber se racla la gorge et Mme Weber se tortilla sur le bord du canapé sur lequel elle était assise.

_- Bella,_ commença Mme Weber, _nous avons appris de source sûre que tu étais enceinte. Nous en sommes profondément désolés et nous voudrions connaître tes intentions vis à vis de cette grossesse non désirée._

Bella fut tellement surprise par les propos de Mme Weber qu'elle fut incapable de réagir. Comment le pasteur de Forks avait-il était mis au courant de sa grossesse ? Elle n'avait annoncé la nouvelle à son père que la veille ! Charlie serait-il allé trouver le Pasteur Weber après son coup de fil ? Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à étaler sa vie privée. Elle aurait été moins surprise de voir débarquer Billy Black.

La mère d'Angela pris son silence comme une invitation à poursuivre son discours.

_- Entant que chrétiens nous ne pouvons tolérer l'avortement mais nous connaissons un certains nombre d'organisme qui pourraient t'aider à trouver une bonne famille pour ton bébé._

_- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner !_

_- Enfin, Isabella ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Tu te retrouvera dans l'incapacité de poursuivre tes études et comment feras-tu pour subvenir aux besoins de ton enfant ? _

Bella, Renée et Betty n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles de même qu'Angela qui connaissait pourtant bien ses parents.

_- Bella n'est pas seule Mr Weber, elle sera entourée par sa famille et ses amis._ Lui répondit Renée.

_- Vraiment ? Et que fera-t-elle lorsque vous serais repartie en Floride Mme Dwyer ? Allez vous assister votre fille tout au long de sa vie pour un caprice._

_- Comment osez vous ?!?_ hurla Bella dont la patience avait atteint ses limites._ Comment osez-vous dire que c'est un caprice , un bébé non désiré ? Ce bébé ne naitra peut-être pas dans « une bonne famille » comme vous dites, il est même possible qu'il ne connaisse jamais son père mais il ne manquera pas d'amour. Il existe des crèches à l'université destinées aux jeunes mères, je n'aurais donc aucun mal à poursuivre mes études tout an m'occupant de mon bébé._

_- Voyons Bella, tu ne peux pas imposer un tel choix à ton entourage. Un bébé n'est pas quelque chose qu'il faut prendre à la légère._

Bella ne savait plus que dire. Elle était trop choquée par le discours des Weber.

À la surprise générale, ce fut Betty qui pris la parole.

_- Bella n'imposera rien à personne, Caroline. C'est avec plaisir que je les accueillerais, elle et son bébé et je l'aiderais autant qu'il me sera possible de le faire._

_- Très bien, puisque tu vois les choses ainsi. Angela, tu devrais commencer à préparer tes affaires, nous allons te trouver un autre logement._

_- Vous rigolez ? _

_- Absolument pas. Cet endroit n'est plus aussi fréquentable que je le croyais. Annonça Mme Weber en fusillant celle qui fut son amie des yeux._

Angela commençait sérieusement à voir rouge.

_- Il est hors de question que je m'en aille. Je resterais habiter chez Betty et j'ai bien l'intention d'aider ma meilleur amie à s'occuper de son bébé. J'en reviens pas que vous cherchiez à diriger sa vie. Vous débarquez là avec vos bonnes intentions, vous cherchez à imposer votre point de vue mais pas à un seul instant vous n'avez pensé à ce que Bella peut ressentir, à ce que ce bébé représente pour elle ou même si vous pouviez blesser Renée qui a élevée Bella quasiment toute seule. Vous me dégoutez et me faites honte._

Les Weber semblèrent choqués par les paroles de leur fille.

_- C'est vraiment ce que tu pense Angela ? Demanda le Pasteur Weber_

_- Oui, c'est que je pense et je pense aussi que personne nous vous retiens ici, vous avez assez fait de dégâts._

Ils fusillèrent Angela du regard, se levèrent et d'en allèrent sans dire un mot. Lorsque la porte d'entré claqua, la tension qui c'était installé dans le salon retomba légèrement. Bella s'écroula dans un fauteuil tout près d'elle, épuisée, et laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait tan bien que mal.

Angela s'approcha de sa meilleur amie et lui pris la main.

_- Je suis désolée Bella, ils n'avaient pas le droit de te juger ni de te dire ce que tu devais faire._

_- Tu n'as pas à demander pardon pour eux Angela, tu n'est pas responsable des choix de tes parents._

_- Je sais … mais ce qu'ils ont dit est tellement injuste … _

Bella se releva du fauteuil et pris son amie dans ses bras pour la serrer fort contre elle. Une fois qu'elle l'eut relâché, Betty s'approcha de Bella et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Bella le va les yeux vers elle.

_- Bella, ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je le pensais vraiment. Je serais très heureuse si tu restais habiter ici après ton accouchement. Et ce serait avec plaisir que je m'occuperais de ce petite ange lorsque tu en auras besoin._

Les larmes de Bella redoublèrent, suivies de près par celles de Renée.

_- Betty … je ne sais pas quoi dire._

_- Ne dit rien. En fait ma proposition est très égoïste. Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant et même si je ne suis pas encore trop vieille pour espérer en avoir, je ne pense pas en voir un jour. Alors pouvoir m'occuper de ton bébé me permettrait d'assouvir mes pulsion maternelles refoulées. Et la chambre vide face à la tienne ferait une magnifique chambre d'enfant._

_- Et moi ça me permettra de me faire la main !_ Ajouta Angela

Bella se mit à rire à travers ses larmes. Elles sentait son cœur s'alléger de minutes en minutes. Elle réalisait peu à peu que, malgré l'absence d'Edward, elle n'était pas seule et ne le serait jamais.

La bonne humeurs revint peu à peu dans la maison. Après déjeuner, Renée et Angela firent étalage des achats fait le matin même sous les exclamations parfois surprises, parfois attendrie de Betty et le regard inquiet de Phil qui commençait à chercher comment accommoder les pommes de terre de façons différentes.

Ce dernier n'avait pas assisté à « l'entrevue » avec les Weber mais lorsque Renée lui avait dit ce qu'il en était retourné, elle avait dû faire appel à toute sa force de persuasion pour l'empêcher d'aller dire le fond de sa pensée à ce « pasteur de malheur ».

.

Le lendemain, Bella reçu un appel de son père. Ce dernier avait lui aussi reçu la visite de Weber. Il regrettait leur l'intervention et lui dit qu'il ignorait comment ils avaient été mis au courant. Il lui dit aussi que si elle souhaitait garder ce bébé, il n'irait pas contre sa volonté et l'aiderait comme il pourrait. Il la fit même rire en lui disant qu'il allait être Papy mais que le faisait encore plus rire de savoir que Phil allait l'être aussi. Il lui demanda pour quand était prévu l'accouchement. Il ne compris pas forcément le principe de du déni mais promis à Bella de venir la voir dès que possible. Avant de raccrocher, il tenta tout de même de savoir qui était le géniteur de son futur petit fils. Bella refusa catégoriquement.

Lorsqu'elle repris les cours la semaine suivante, Bella avait le cœur bien plus léger qu'une semaine auparavant. Elle allait être mère et elle ne serait pas seule pour affronter ça.

.

La grossesse de Bella se déroula sans problèmes majeurs. Le bébé avait progressivement repris une position plus conventionnel et son ventre s'était rapidement arrondit à la surprise des camarades de classes qui ne se gênaient pas pour la charrier gentiment. Le bébé grandissait bien et c'était le principal. Début février, la chambre de bébé était prête. Charlie était spécialement venu à San Francisco pour les aider à peindre les murs de la chambre. Il avait emmené dans ses bagages, un rocking-chair qu'avait sculpté Billy. Ce cadeau avait ému Bella aux larmes.

Le bébé bougé toujours autant empêchant même parfois Bella de s'endormir avant tard dans la nuit. C'est dans ces moment là qu'elle se disait qu'il était bien le fils de son père, un vrai empêcheur de tourner en rond.

L'accouchement était prévu pour le 23 mars mais semblerait que la nature en ait décidé autrement.

Le matin du 28 février, lorsque Bella se leva, elle sentait que ses reins étaient douloureux. Depuis quelques jours elle se sentait gênée par le bébé et marchait légèrement en canard. Malgré tout elle alla en cours. En fin d'après midi, elle sentit ce qu'elle identifia comme des contractions mais n'y fit pas plus attention que cela, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, c'était tout à fait normal. Mais ce soir là, lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide chaud glisser le long de ses jambes, elle compris que ce n'était pas tout à fait normal. Elle appela rapidement Betty et Angela à l'aide. Ces dernière paniquèrent légèrement, l'accouchement n'était prévu que dans un mois. C'est Betty qui se repris en main la première. Elle ordonna à Angela d'aller chercher le sac de Bella et son portable, pendant ce temps, elle descendit avec Bella jusqu'à la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital ne fut pas long mais Angela eu largement le temps pour appeler Charlie et Renée et leur dire ce qui se passait.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'hôpital, le travail était trop avancé pour que Bella ait le droit à un péridurale.

Le travail fut long et difficile. Bella réclama de nombreuse fois Edward, elle l'insulta aussi avec beaucoup de hargne mais lorsque, le 1er mars, vers 7h du matin on posa sur sa poitrine se petit être rose et plein de vie, tout fut oublier. Elle ne ressentait plus que de l'amour, un amour aussi fort et inconditionnel que celui qu'elle avait porté à son père. Elle senti le trou béant qu'elle avait à la place du cœur depuis huit mois se résorber.

Lorsqu'on lui demanda quel prénom elle souhaitait donner à ce petit bonhomme, elle fut incapable de répondre. Elle avait cherché des prénoms avec Angela, avec Betty, avec sa mère et même avec son père, mais n'avais pas réussi à trouver.

Les infirmières se contentèrent donc d'écrire « Bébé Swan » sur le bracelet de naissance du chérubin.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle sut avec certitude comment elle allait appeler son fils. Charlie, qui était arrivé peu après la délivrance était présent dans la chambre et admirait son petit-fils dans les bras de sa fille. Cette dernière, plus rayonnante que jamais, n'avait d'yeux que pour son fils. Elle trouvait à celui-ci une très forte ressemblance avec son père. Il avait déjà de nombreux cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens, on ne pouvait encore définir leur couleur définitive mais on pouvait déjà y déceler quelques reflets cuivré. Il avait le même nez droit, la même bouche mais surtout, il avait ses yeux. On dit que tous les bébés ont les yeux bleu à la naissance mais ce n'était pas le cas de Bébé Swan, il avait les yeux vert émeraude de son père. Lorsque Bella eut décidé du prénom qu'elle donnerait à son fils, elle envoya Charlie chercher la personne compétente. Une fois son père sortit, Bella fit par de son choix à Angela qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début.

Angela eut un petit rire.

_- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un meilleur choix, il lui ressemble tellement. Par contre j'ai un peu peur de la réaction de ton père._

_- Il devra s'y faire._

Charlie revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un agent d'état civil.

_- Bonjour Miss Swan, alors à ce qui paraît, vous avez trouver un prénom qui conviendrait à ce petit ange ?_

_- Oui, absolument,_ répondit Bella avec un sourire, _je vais lui donner le nom de son père, il lui ressemble tellement._

Cette phrase fit tiquer Charlie. Il regarda avec attention son petit fils, cherchant une quelconque ressemblance l'un ou l'autre des candidats potentiels à la paternité dont il avait soigneusement fait la liste.

_- Et bien, quel est-il ?_

_- Edward. Anthony. Cullen. Junior._

Bella était tellement absorbé par son fils qu'elle ne fit pas attention à la réaction de son père. Lorsque ce dernier entendit le prénom donné à son petit-fils, ce fut comme si on lui avait donné un violent coup de poins dans le ventre. Sous le choc il vira au blanc et du s'assoir pour se remettre du choc.

Jamais ô grand jamais, il n'avait pu imaginer, ne serai-ce qu'un seconde que ce puisse être lui. Cet espèce de vaux rien, ce délinquant en puissance s'était tapé sa fille l'avait mise en cloque et l'avait abandonnés !

Il reprit rapidement des couleurs pour virer au rouge écarlate. Il ne put longtemps réfréner sa fureur.

_- EDWARD CULLEN ! C'EST CET ÉSPÈCE DE SALE PETIT ENFOIRÉ LE PÈRE DE MON PETIT-FILS ? IL VA VOIR CE QU'IL VA VOIL CE FILS DE … putain si j'avais pas autant de respect pour sa mère, je te jure que je n'hésiterais pas à lui faire la peau. Oh, je vais le retrouver et il va apprendre ce que c'est que de faire face à ses responsabilités ! Je te le garanti ! J'ai jamais eu assez pour le coffrer mais là je te jure qu'il ne va pas m'échapper ! J'vais lui faire bouffer ses couilles à ce queutar sans cervelle … _

_Charlie Swan ! Tu vas te calmer tout de suite ou tu sorts de cette chambre,_ résonna la voix de Renée qui venait d'arrivée. _On t'entend dans tout l'hôpital et tu fais peur à mon petit-fils._

Charlie fusilla Renée du regard. Cette dernière n'y fit pas attention et s'avança vers son petit-fil et embrassa sa fille. Cette dernière avait volontairement laissé son père vider son sac.

_- Il est magnifique Bella! Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu un bébé aussi beau !_

_- C'est normal, c'est le portrait de son père, un père auquel tu ne toucheras pas Charlie Swan !_

_- Et puis quoi encore !_

_- Papa ! C'est une histoire entre Edward et moi. Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler._

Ce dernier bougonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « là tu rêve la fille si tu crois qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça »

_- Papa ! Jure moi que tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux, jure moi que tu ne tenteras rien pour essayer de le retrouver. Jure le moi Papa._

_- Bella, je … _

_- Jure-le sur la tête de Junior, sur la tête de ton petit fils, sur la chair de ma chair. Jure le !_

Charlie regarda sa fille avec sévérité. Il n'osait croire ce que Bella lui demandait.

Mais après maintes réflexions, il céda.

_- Très bien, … je le jure._

_- Merci Papa. Mais je voudrais que tu me fasse une promesse, promet moi que personne à Forks ne connaîtra le prénom complet de mon fils. Edward ne sait rien de son existence et je n'ai pas la moindre envie que tout Forks le sache._

_- Personne? Pas même les Dr Cullen et son épouse … ce sont aussi ses grand-parents …_

_- Personne. Pour tout le monde, il sera Junior. _

Le regard de Bella était sans équivoque. Et Charlie sut que s'il venait à divulguer la moindre information, sa fille ne lui pardonnerait pas. Et puis ce serait avouer qui est le père de son petit-fils et il n'en avait aucune envie. Cependant, il était sincèrement désolé pour les Cullen. Ils avaient perdu un fils et ne connaîtraient pas leur petit-fils.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Et voilà ! Le petit Junior est arrivé ! **_

_**J'espère que vous ne serais pas déçues de ce chapitre qui est arrivé très très en retard … désolée, j'ai eu une semaine chargée … :(**_

_**Pas de Bonus cette semaine, j'ai pas vraiment eu d'idée convaincantes, mon pauvre cerveau n'a pas eu le temps de divaguer …**_

_**Pour le prochain chapitre, on se retrouve en 2013 !**_


	7. Notre petit Monde

**Daphne: _Merci pour ta review Dans cette fiction, Edward est le fils biologique de Carlisle et Esmée, tout comme Alice et Emmett sont aussi leurs enfants. Désolée de démonter ton hypothèse, mais tu peux continuer à en faire ^^ moi ça m'amuse beaucoup._** **Sophiebelier: _désolée, c'est pas prévu au programme !_** **Twilighteuse27: _il aura 6 ans ½ ( en fait « il a » puisque ça commence juste après mon blabla) C'est vrai que c'est dommage pour Edward mais l'histoire est faite ainsi, mais le p'tit gars est assez exceptionnel et il aura malgré tout une image assez positive de son père._** **Mimie30: _Mais si, ça va le faire ! Et si, il vont l'appeler Junior assez souvent mais il lui donnerons tous un surnom (petit Prince, Champion, …) les personnes à l'appeler par son prénom sont assez peu nombreuses ( sa maîtresse et sa … tu n'a qu'à lire le chapitre pour le savoir). Qu'elle voit le père à travers le fils, c'est certain et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle a eu un garçon et non pas une fille. Edward (Senior) sera bientôt de retour, plus que 2 chapitres !_** **AnZeLe42100: _désolée mais c'est pour tout le monde pareil, il faut attendre la fin de semaine pour avoir son chapitre (bon OK la semaine dernière j'étais super à la bourre) _** **mag:_ je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ais plu, j'espère que celui-là te plaira autant_** **bébé23:_ je te remercie pour tout tes compliments, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Oui, 2013 arrive avec un peu d'avance, j'espère que tu n'auras pas pris trop de rides ^^_** **diabolo:_ que de questions … qui resterons sans réponses ! Pour ce qui est de la réaction d'Edward quand il va savoir qu'il a un fils, tu peux te douter qu'il ne va pas sauter de joie en disant « je le savais, j'suis trop une bête! Et du premier coup en plus ! », pour ce qui est des retrouvailles entre Bella et Edward, elle va lui en vouloir mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle l'aime encore, malgré tout, mais à ce propos tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre. Par contre je ne suis pas sûre de « lui en faire baver », Bella ne va pas être tendre avec lui et c'est un gars qui est plutôt du genre à s'immoler pour un oui pour un non, il va beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup culpabiliser … mais c'est pas encore pour tout de suite_** **_Merci aussi à _grazie_, _Audrey_, _habswife_,_ Carla _et_ laurie** *** **Et voilà !!! 2013 est déjà là ! Magique, non ?** **J'espère que vous arriverez à suivre ce chapitre. Il y a pas mal de choses sur lesquelles je suis passais assez rapidement, un certain nombre d'entre elles seront développées lorsque Bella et Edward auront leur « Explication », ça concerne surtout le parcours universitaire de Bella et des éléments de l'enfance de Junior (autant garder certains trucs pour le Papa, non ?) et les relations d'Angela avec ses parents (là c'est pour le prochain chapitre, pas tout le même jour)** **Je m'excuse d'avance auprès des scientifiques qui poserons les yeux sur cette fiction, les seules sciences que j'ai étudié sont humaines et j'essaie de gérer la chose comme je peux (merci mon Wiki)** **Bonne lecture**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Chapitre Six** **Notre petit Monde** . . . 7h00 Le radio-réveil se mit en route Bella emmargeait doucement. _« Bonjour San Francisco ! Nous sommes le 2 septembre et nous sommes toujours en 2013 ! Nous vous souhaitons à tous une bonne rentrée ! »_ En entendant les mots de l'animateur, Bella sauta de son lit, enfila rapidement la veste de son pyjama par dessus son débardeur et sortit de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Ben, le petit ami de d'Angela, complètement dans les vapes. Ces deux là c'étaient rencontrés lors de la visite médicale de Junior pour ses trois mois, Ben était – et est toujours – son pédiatre. Depuis ils ne s'étaient plus quitté ou presque et depuis 2 ans, il habitait avec eux à temps plein. Elle se dirigea vers une porte sur laquelle un drapeau de pirate avait été accroché. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et entra dans la chambre. Automatiquement elle mit en marche la chaine hifi placée à côté de l'entrée. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la fenêtre pour entrouvrir les rideaux, les premières notes du Claire de Lune de Debussy s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Du coins de l'œil, elle vit les couvertures bouger. Elle se rapprochât du lit et se plaça de façon à pouvoir faire face au petit garçon. Ce dernier s'éveillait doucement au son du piano. Junior avait toujours était réceptif à la musique et ce dès la naissance. Bella se demandait souvent s'il tenait cela de son père. Que ça soit le cas ne l'aurait en rien étonné, il lui ressemblait tellement. La ressemblance physique qu'elle avait pu constater à la naissance, n'avait fait que de s'accentuer avec les années. Ses cheveux, peut-être, étaient un peu plus foncés que ceux de sont père mais son visage était strictement identique. Le même front large, le même nez droit, la même bouche. Un sourire étira les lèvre du petit garçon. _- B'jour M'am_ Le même sourire. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de sa mère. Les mêmes yeux mais surtout ce même regard pénétrant. _- Bonjour mon chéri._ Elle l'embrassa sur le front. _- Tu as bien dormi ?_ _- Oui ! Et aujourd'hui je retourne à l'école !!!_ La joie du petit garçon faisait plaisir à voir. Il n'aimait rien de plus que d'apprendre, il aimait tellement ça qu'il avait déjà pris un an d'avance sur ses camarades. _- Alors lève toi et dépêche toi de t'habiller, je t'attend en bas._ Le petit garçon de 6ans ½ sauta de son lit et commença à enfiler ses vêtements. Bella sortit de la chambre et emprunta les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine. Betty s'y trouvait déjà et était entrain de préparer les tartines du petit Prince. _- Bonjour Betty._ _- Bonjour Bella, bien dormis ?_ _- Oui merci_ _- Le petit Prince est debout ?_ _- Oui, il s'habille_ Betty sourit. Leur petit ange grandissait beaucoup trop vite. _- Il y a une enveloppe pour lui dans l'entrée qui est arrivée par le courrier._ (et oui les facteurs de San Francisco se lèvent très tôt !) Bella alla chercher l'enveloppe. C'était une enveloppe de papier crème, ou le nom de Junior avait était inscrit au complet dessus. Bella se souvint du jour où elle avait reçu, pour la première fois l'une de ces enveloppes, elle avait 18 ans et l'homme qu'elle aimait l'invitait à le rejoindre dans une clairière un soir de juin. Elle se souvint aussi de la raison pour laquelle c'était à présent le nom de son fils qui y était inscrit et non plus le sien. **[N/A: _Là j'ai bien envi d'être sadique et de ne rien dire … je sais très bien ce que vous avez en tête … vous êtes fébriles et n'êtes plus capable que de prononcer un seul mot … _Edward _… Suspense !!! _]**

*****FlashBack*****

**San Francisco, un samedi 19 juin 2010, à Corona Heights Park**

Une femme d'une petite cinquantaine d'année attendait sa fille partie épuiser le stock d'un énième magasin de vêtement. Épuisée, elle n'avait pu la suivre dans cette nouvelle boutique et avait trouvé refuge dans le parc situé de l'aitre côté de la rue. Elle appréciait la verdure, raison pour laquelle elle en était entourée à longueur d'année. Pour passer le temps, elle se mit à regarder les enfants qui s'amusaient dans les structures toutes à côté. Au bout de quelques minutes, son regard de fixa sur un petit garçon en particulier. Il avait des cheveux brun en bataille mais au soleil, l'on pouvait y voir des reflets presque roux. Il était vif, plein de vie et sautait et courait dans tous les sens. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 3 ou 4 ans. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à son fils au même age. Edward avait été un petit garçon plein de vie lui aussi, il était juste moins turbulent que son frère ainé. Sans qu'elle y ait fait attention le petit garçon c'était approché de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, fuyant un de ses camarades qui cherchait à l'attraper. Il s'arrêta juste en face d'elle et lui fit un magnifique sourire. Elle eut juste le temps d'admirer ses magnifiques yeux vert avant qu'il ne reparte dans l'autre sens. Ces yeux verts lui semblaient bien trop familiers. Mais elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix de sa fille dont les bras étaient chargés de paquets.

_- Maman? Est-ce que ça va ?_

_- Euh … oui, ça va Alice._

_- Elle lui sourit pour tenter de confirmer ses dires._

_- Oh ! Maman, regarde, on dirait Bella Swan là-bas. _

Esmée regarda dans la direction indiquée et remarqua la jeune femme aux long cheveux bruns qui était assise à dizaine de mètres d'elles.

_- On devrait aller lui dire bonjour ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle habitait dans ce quartiers de San Francisco. Oh ! Mais j'y pense si elle est là, son fils ne doit pas être loin! On va peut-être enfin pouvoir rencontrer le mystérieux Junior Swan !_

_- Si tu veux, mais évite de l'assommer avec tes bavardages Alice._

Avant de suivre Alice, Esmée chercha de nouveau le petit garçon aux yeux verts. Elle le trouva en équilibre précaire sur une plateforme. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant d'entendre un cri angoissé.

_- Edward !_

Le petit sauta de son perchoir et se mit à courir vers la personne qui, semblait-il, avait prononcé son prénom. Et quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il atterrit dans les bras de cette jeune femme aux cheveux brun que lui avait indiqué sa fille un peu plus tôt comme étant la fille du shérif de Forks. Alice semblait elle aussi l'avoir entendu appeler son fils Edward.

Cette dernière se tourna vers elle.

_- Maman? Le petit-fils du chef Swan n'est pas censé s'appeler Junior ?_

_- C'est ce qu'il me semblait aussi._

_- Mais alors pourquoi … ?_

_- Je n'en ais pas la moindre idée Alice mais …_

Lorsqu'elle chercha Bella du regard, celle-ci avait disparue avec son petit garçon. Malgré cela, une lueur d'espoir s'empara du cœur d'Esmée. Et si …

**Forks, le lendemain après-midi (dimanche 20 juin2010)**

Esmée et Alice était rentrées la veille au soir de San Francisco. Elle s'était empresser de raconter ce qu'elle avait pu voir ou comprendre là-bas à son mari. Ce dernier fut aussi surpris qu'elle.

Ils avaient besoin de réponses. Raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient tous deux devant la porte du Chef Swan un dimanche après-midi. Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la prote, il fut plus que surpris en constatent qui étaient ses visiteurs.

_- Dr Cullen ? Mme Cullen ? _

_- Bonjour Charlie. Serait-il possible de vous parler ?_ Demanda le Dr Cullen.

_- Euh … oui, bien sur, entrez je vous en prie._

Charlie mena ses invités surprise jusqu'au salon. Ils prirent place sur le canapé et lui sur le fauteuil qui y faisait face.

- Et bien, que puis-je pour vous ?

Esmée se mit tordre ses mains dans tout les sens, ne sachant pas exactement par où commencer. Voyant sa gêne, Carlisle lui pris les mains et les serra dans les siennes, finalement, elle releva la tête vers Charlie.

_- Voyez-vous … hier, avec ma fille Alice … nous nous trouvions à San Francisco et …_

_- Vous les avez vu ? Bella et le petit ?_

Les yeux d'Esmée s'ouvrirent de surprise. Charlie lui sourit et poussa un soupir de … soulagement.

_- Ou-oui … ils étaient dans un parc et je l'ai entendu l'appeler Edward …_

_- Je me demande ce que ce petit garnement avait bien pu faire encore, Bella n'appelle son fils par son prénom que lorsqu'elle est en colère après lui._

Charlie, j'ai peur de ne pas saisir toute cette histoire.

_- Mmm … Junior n'est pas le prénom de mon petit-fils, ce n'est qu'un surnom. Le petit porte exactement le même nom que son père, Edward Anthony Cullen Junior. Et il est aussi votre petit-fils._

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Carlisle resta la bouche ouverte quelques secondes incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Esmée quand à elle laissa couler ses larmes. Puis elle regarda Charlie avec espoir.

_- Vous voulez dire qu'Edward et Bella …_ . Commença Carlisle.

_- Ces deux là se sont bien moqués de nous l'année passée._

_- Alors c'était elle …_ fit Esmée, mystérieuse.

Charlie et Carlisle se tournèrent vers elle comme un seul homme, surpris. Elle leur sourit.

_- J'avais remarqué qu'Edward passé beaucoup plus de temps à l'extérieur que que d'habitude __l'année passé. Il a toujours aimé s'isoler dans les bois mais par mauvais temps, il restait enfermé dans sa chambre le plus souvent. Mais l'an dernier … il était tout le temps parti, parfois, il disparaissait tout le weekend, sans un mot. Le plus étrange c'est que je le surprenait parfois à sourire lorsqu'il était seul et qu'il ne se savait pas observé alors j'en suis venue à la conclusion qu'il y avait une fille là dessous, mais je n'ai jamais imaginé que ça puisse être la fille du chef de la police …_ finit-elle entre le rire et les larme.

Mais ce sont finalement les larmes qui l'emportèrent, comme d'habitude. Charlie se leva pour aller chercher une boite de mouchoir dans le buffet. Esmée les accepta et sécha ces larmes.

_- Mais le petit ?_ Demanda Carlisle._ Comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire, la nouvelle de la grossesse de Bella est arrivée en janvier de l'année suivante … à moins que … _

Esmée vit immédiatement où voulait en venir son mari.

_- Est- ce qu'Edward … est que mon fils l'aurait rejoint à San Francisco cet Automne ?_

Charlie baissa la tête en soupira tristement, pour rien au monde il n'aurait aimé à leur dire ça.

_- Non. En fait la vérité est bien plus triste que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Bella n'a pas revu votre fils depuis le soir de cette fameuse fête qui avait eu lieu chez vous pour fêter la remise des diplômes. Et elle n'a pas eu la moindre nouvelle non plus, mis à part une lettre qu'il avait déposé dans notre boite au lettre. Pour ce qui est du petit … j'ai bien appris en janvier que j'allais être grand-père mais Bella était déjà enceinte de 6 mois, elle … elle souffrait de déni de grossesse._

_- Oh mon Dieu ! La pauvre chérie._

_- Le choc a été important pour tout le monde,mais surtout pour elle, il ne lui restait plus que 3 mois pour se faire à l'idée de devenir mère. Enfin 2 étant donné que ce petit monstre à décidé de pointer le bout de son nez avec un peu plus de 3 semaines d'avance._

_- Mais … pourquoi nous avoir tenu à l'écart ? Nous aurions pu l'aider … nous-nous sommes aussi les grand-parents de ce petit_, demanda Esmée avec émotion.

_- Je ne doute pas que vous auriez apporté votre aide à Bella, mais elle avait bien trop peur pour ça._

_- Peur ? Mais de quoi ?_ S'emporta Carlisle._ Nous ne sommes pas des monstres ! _

_- Non, je le sais mais Bella ne vous connait que très peu et après ce qui c'est passé avec le Pasteur Weber … _

_- Qu'est-ce que le Pasteur Weber a à faire dans cette histoire ? _

_- Dès qu'il a su pour Bella, lui est sa femme se sont rendu à San Francisco et lui on fait la morale, ils voulaient la pousser à faire adopter le bébé. Bella en a été très choquée. Mais c'est surtout après la naissance du petit que ça a eu le plus de répercutions. Elle avait une peur panique qu'on lui prenne son fils. Elle a bien failli devenir complètement paranoïaque. Il a fallu toute la volonté de sa mère et celle de ses amis pour la rassurer. Ce n'est pas pour vous priver de votre petit fils qu'elle n'a pas voulu vous prévenir, c'est parce qu'elle avait peur que vous puissiez vouloir lui prendre son fils. Aujourd'hui ça va beaucoup mieux, elle n'a plus peur._

_- Est-ce là la raison de tout ce mystère autour du petit. _

_- Oui et non. Bella refuse que tout Forks sache qu'Edward est le père de sont fils. Non pas qu'elle en ait honte, non. Elle refuse simplement que l'on puisse dire du mal de lui, elle préfère encore que l'on pense qu'elle est une fille facile et sans cervelle qui c'est faite engrossée par un gars dont elle ne connaît pas même le nom._

Le couple Cullen était à présent appuyé contre le dossier du canapé et essayait d'assimiler les informations qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

_- Alors … j-je suis grand-père ?_

L'expression qu'avait Carlisle à ce moment là fit rire Charlie.

_- Oh oui, et je peux vous assurer que c'est un sacré petit bonhomme que nous avons là._

La fierté prédominait dans la vois de Charlie. Il se leva et alla chercher un album dans la bibliothèque, il l'ouvrit à la première page et le tendis à Esmée.

_- La première photo avait été prise le jour de la naissance d'Edward Junior. _

En voyant le bébé, Carlisle poussa une exclamation de surprise.

_- Non d'un chien, c'est Edward tout craché !_

Les photos suivantes ne firent que confirmer ses dires.

Ils regardèrent ensemble l'album, Charlie apportant de temps à autres précisions et commentaires. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Esmée le tendit à Charlie. Celui-ci refusa de le prendre.

_- Non, gardez le. Je demanderais à Bella ou Renée de m'envoyer des doubles. Bella n'aura rien contre, ne vous en faite pas. En fait je crois que ça ne la dérangera pas à condition que vous gardiez le secret au sein de votre famille._

_- Oui oui, bien sûr … je ne sais quoi dire … vous pourrez nous donner des nouvelles ?_

_- Le plus simple serait de voir directement avec Bella. Je la préviendrais de votre visite et je sais qu'elle vous rejettera pas._

Esmée serra contre elle l'album photo que lui avait donné Charlie. Un pale sourire se peignit sur son visage. Depuis quatre ans, elle était comme éteinte. Le départ d'Edward avait était difficile à surmonter, elle vivait dans l'attente constante de ses nouvelles. À chaque fois que la porte de la maison s'ouvrait, elle s'attendait à le voir en franchir le seuil mais à chaque fois la déception était grande. Ce petit-fils surprise lui apportait une note d'espoir, l'espoir qu'un jour son fils retrouve le chemin de la maison.

En sortant de chez le Chef Swan, un peu plus tard cette après midi là, les Cullen avaient le cœur bien plus léger qu'en y arrivant. Sur le porche, Charlie et Carlisle se serrèrent la main chaleureusement.

_- Au revoir grand-père Cullen,_ lâchât Charlie le plus sérieusement du monde.

Un immense sourire fendit le visage de Carlisle.

_- Au revoir papy Swan. _

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire comme si on venait de leur raconter la meilleur histoire qui soit. Esmée les regardait amusée.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'Anniversaire d'Edward, il avait 23 ans, cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et ne recevait de lui que des « signes de vie » deux à trois fois par an, mais aujourd'hui, sans le savoir, il venait de lui faire le plus beau cadeau dont elle ait jamais rêvé: elle était grand-mère. Elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait réalisé mais cette nouvelle la rendait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis très très longtemps.

*****Fin du FlashBack*****

Bella fut sortie de ses pensée par la voix de son fils.

_- Maman ? Tu es encore dans les nuages ?_

Elle se tourna vers lui, et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face au spectacle devant lequel elle se trouvait. Ben et Angela, complètement à l'ouest, entouraient Junior le visage couvert de pâte à tartinée au lait et aux noisettes (N/A: vous savez de laquelle je parle ?).

_- Oui, comme d'habitude !_

Elle secoua devant lui l'enveloppe qu'elle avait à la main.

_- Une lettre de Grand-mère Esmée ?!?_ demanda le petit garçon en sautant de joie par anticipation.

_- Je crois bien. _

Il sauta de sa chaise sur ses pieds.

_- Hep ! Un minute champion. On va commencer par enlever tout ce chocolat de ta figure et après …_

_- Je pourrais lire ma lettre ? _

_- Bien sûr que tu pourras la lire._

Le petit s'approcha de sa mère et se laissa débarbouiller sous les yeux attendris de de Ben, Betty et Angela.

Les lettres de grand-mère Esmée étaient toujours un événement, même si elle lui envoyait régulièrement des mails et se téléphonaient une à deux fois par semaine, ces liaisons épistolaire représentaient un lien spécial.

Une fois propre, Junior pris l'enveloppe qu'il ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe et en sortit un papier de la même couleur plié en deux. Il déplia la lettre et commença sa lecture:

« Mon cher Edward, »

_- C'est marrant, grand-mère Esmée m'appelle toujours par mon prénom._

_- C'est parce qu'elle aime ce prénom, sinon elle ne l'aurait pas donné à ton papa._

_- Mais toi tu m'appelle jamais par mon prénom, tu l'aimes pas ?_

_- Si je l'adore, mais à chaque fois que je le prononce j'ai l'impression d'appeler ton papa._

_- Et tu es triste_

_- Oui, tu as tout compris. Allez continue ta lecture._

« Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée et tu va commencer une nouvelle année, qui jéssepaire … »

_- Non, j'es-père _

« qui j'es-père, sera pleine de surprises.

J'ai du mal à croire que mon petit garçon va déjà entrer en 10ème [N/A: 10ème=CE1, et oui, il a sauté une classe. Ça vous étonne ? Pas moi] Tu grandis bien trop vite.

J'ai hâte que tu me raconte cette journée, que tu me dise si tu t'ai fait de nouveaux amis. Avoir des amis est une chose très importante dans la vie.

As-tu fait des progrès au piano ? Quel nouveau morceau as-tu appris ? J'espère que tu progresse bien et que tu fais bien tes gammes. »

_- Pfff, elle me dit toujours ça._

_- C'est peut-être parce qu'elle te connaît et qu'elle sait que tu n'aimes pas faire ces exercices._

« Grand-père Carlisle et moi te faisons des milliers de bisous

Je te charge d'en distribuer une bonne partie à tout ceux qui seront autour de toi lorsque tu lira cette lettre

Grand-mère Esmée. »

_- Maman ? Tu crois que Papa aurait été fier de moi lui aussi ?_

La tristesse qu'il y avait dans la voix de son fils serra le cœur de Bella. Elle se mit à sa hauteur et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_- Bien sûr qu'il est fier de son fils, tu n'as pas à en douter._

Elle vit dans ses yeux des milliers d'autres questions, des questions auxquelles elle n'avait absolument pas envie de répondre.

_- Aller mon poussin, il est temps que tu ailles te laver et prendre tes affaires si tu ne veux pas être en retard à l'école le premier jour._ Intervint Betty.

Bella la remercie d'un sourire. Ces questions revenaient périodiquement. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Junior redoutait de ne pas être à la hauteur, de décevoir ceux qu'il aimait et principalement son père mais si ce dernier ignorait même jusqu'à son existence. Aujourd'hui l'intervention de Betty avait permit d'éviter la discussion douloureuse, mais elle reviendrait, inévitablement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Junior redescendit, son sac sur le dos, prêt pour sa nouvelle journée d'école.

Sur le chemin menant à l'école de Junior, Bella ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à ce premier contact qu'elle avait eu avec Esmée Cullen. Elle lui avait téléphoné le lundi après qu'elle et son mari n'aient rendu visite à Charlie. Les premières minutes avaient été étranges, empruntes de gêne et de timidité pour toutes les deux, mais ces premiers moments passés … elles avaient parlé pendant des heures, de beaucoup de choses mais surtout d'Edward, autant du père que du fils. Esmée avait adorée l'idée qu'ils portent le même nom. La semaines suivante, ils étaient tous venu à San Francisco pour rencontrer le petit bonhomme. Ce dernier, alors âgé de 3 ans, les avait tous adopté immédiatement. Bella avait pu, enfin, rencontrer cette famille qu'elle connaissait à peine mais qui la considérait déjà comme l'une des leurs malgré tout. Elle avait appris à connaître ses « belles-sœurs » et ses « beaux-frères » ainsi qu'Esmée et Carlisle. Tout c'était passé avec une facilité déconcertante. Après ce premier weekend , d'autres « réunions de famille » eurent lieux à San Francisco. La dernière en date datait du mois de mars, pour l'anniversaire de Junior. Bella gardait un souvenir mitigé de ce weekend qui aurait très bien pu tourner à la catastrophe.

*****FlashBack*****

Samedi 2 mars 2013

Toute la famille au grand complet était réunie pour fêter le sixième anniversaire de Junior. Charlie était arrivé la veille en fin d'après-midi. L'ensemble des Cullen ainsi que Renée et Phil étaient arrivés dans le courant de la matinée. Au final, c'était pas loin de 15 personnes qui étaient réunis ce jour là. Tous discutaient entre eux et affichaient un air heureux. En petit garçon parfait, Junior aida se grand-mère et Betty à mettre la table. Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, il restait une place de libre. Bella s'en étonna. Elle vérifia que tout le monde fut bien assis et lorsqu'elle constata que c'était le cas, elle demanda pour qui était l'assiette en plus. C'est Junior qui répondit.

_- C'est moi qui l'ait rajouté, elle est pour Papa. _

Le silence se fit autour de la table. Bella sentit son corps se vider de son sang. Sans un mot, elle se leva, pris le couvert et le ramena dans la cuisine. Autour de la table pas un mot n'avait été prononcé. Une fois dans la cuisine, Bella sentit l'assiette lui échapper des mains. Cette dernière alla s'écraser au sol. Elle dut se retenir à l'on des comptoir pour ne pas tomber. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule qui la fit se retourner. C'était Esmée. Elle avait était alertée par le fracas du verre et de la céramique se brisant sur le carrelage. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Elle prit Bella dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, leurs larmes inondant leurs joues. C'était la première fois qu'elles craquaient depuis longtemps. Au bout d'un moment, elles séchèrent leurs larmes et retournèrent dans la salle à mangé bondée. Bella lui retrouva son fils au bord des larmes. Elle lui fit un signe et un il vint se réfugier dans ses bras.

_- Je suis désolé Maman. Je voulais pas …_

_- Chuut, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as voulu bien faire._

Ils séchèrent leurs larmes et retournèrent à table. Grâce à Emmett, Jasper, Ben, et Phil l'ambiance se détendit rapidement et Bella tenta de faire bonne figure pendant le reste du repas. Ils passèrent l'après midi à regarde les trois premiers épisodes de la Sage Pirates des Caraïbes, ceux que Junior préférait. Lorsque le troisième s'acheva et que le générique commença, Bella fit signe à son fils qu'il était l'heure de se coucher.

_- Attend Maman, c'est pas encore fini, si je vais me coucher maintenant, je vais louper le meilleur._

_- Le meilleur ?_ s'étonna Emmett. _Je savais pas que tu étais un fan des génériques Champions._

Junior regarda son oncle comme s'il était le dernier des abrutis.

_- Me dit pas que t'as jamais vu la dernière scène !_

_- Bin …_

Alors qu'Emmett allait répondre, Junior le fit taire. La fameuse scène commençait. Dans cette scène l'on voyait Elisabeth Swann accompagnée d'un jeune garçon se rendre au bord d'un falaise. À l'horizon, l'on pouvait apercevoir une lueur verte puis sur le plan suivant William Turner, le sourire aux lèvres.

L'on devinait aisément que celui-ci rentrait à la maison après les dix ans d'absence obligatoires et que le jeune garçon sur la falaise était son fils. Junior s'était identifié à ce garçon dès la première fois. Tout cela Emmett l'ignorait, mais il le compris rapidement.

Alors que Bella couchait son fils dans son propre lit – Junior avait laissé le sien à Papy Charlie – il lui reposa cette même question.

_- Mon papa à moi aussi il va revenir, hein Maman ?_

_- Oui mon chéri, il reviendra._

*****Fin du FlashBack*****

Il y avait des moments comme celui là où l'absence et le manque se faisaient plus lourds que d'autres. Malgré les années, Edward lui manquait plus que tout, la scène de ce repas d'anniversaire en avait était la preuve. Même si elle espérait son retour tout autant que son fils, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter le jour où elle croiserait de nouveau son regard, le jour où tout devra être dit.

Arrivée à l'école, Bella ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vit l'ensemble des institutrices dire bonjour à Junior en l'appelant par son prénom. Ce dernier leur répondit par un sourire éblouissant qui les firent toutes sourirent en retour.

Alors que Bella contemplait son fils entrain de jouer avec ses camarades, son portable sonna. L'appareil lui indiquait que l'appel provenait du portable d'Angela.

_- Angie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Thompson viens de m'appeler, il a du nouveau pour l'expédition._

_- Et ? Il t'a dis quelque chose ?_

_- Juste que l'on devait le retrouver au labo dans une demi heure._

_- Hum … ça ne me dit rien qui vaille tout ça._

_- Aller Bella, ne soit pas défaitiste, tu sais bien que Thompson nous soutient, il est aussi curieux que nous de savoir ce qui se passe là-bas. _

Angela avait raison. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle remarquait une série de changement dans le comportement de certaines colonies de baleine à bosses. Ces dernière fuyaient la zone nord-ouest du Pacifique au profit de la zone est augmentant ainsi la population de cétacés au marge des côtes américaines. Angela et elle avait de nombreuses hypothèses, mais il fallait se rendre sur place pour les vérifier. Pour Angela cela ne pouvait venir que de leur alimentation.

Bella arriva au laboratoire de recherche en biologie marine de l'université de Berkeley vingt minutes après l'appel d'Angela. Elle trouva celle-ci penchées sur son microscope.

_- Alors ? Comment vont tes petites bébêtes ce matin ?_

_- Mes petites bébêtes vont bien, merci de t'en inquiété, ce sont tes grosse bébêtes qui s'inquiètent pour leur garde manger ?_

_- Ha. Ha. Ha. Je me bidonne comme une baleine. _

Elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire.

_- À ce que je vois vos vieilles vannes entre plancton et baleine vous font toujours autant rire ?_

Bella et Angela se retournèrent en même temps et trouvèrent le professeur Thompson à quelques mètres d'elles.

_- Bonjour Professeur._

_- Bonjour mesdemoiselles. La rentrée du futur plus grand cétologue tous les temps c'est bien passée ?_

Bella sourit. En juin dernier, elle avait emmené Junior avec elle au labo. Ce dernier était fasciné par le monde de la mer et plus particulièrement par les cétacés, les baleines ayant sa préférence. Il n'était pas le fils de sa mère pour rien. Lorsqu'ils avaient croisé le professeur Thompson qui a en charge la section de biologie marine, il avait pris le temps de discuter avec le petit garçon qui lui avait annoncé qu'un jour il serait « le plus grand cétologue de tous les temps ». Le professeur l'avait encouragé dans ce sens et depuis il le nommait ainsi.

_- Ça c'est bien passé, merci._

_- Très bien. Mais revenons à nos moutons. J'ai eu reçu hier un mail de Matthew Stafford de Green Peace. Il est aussi inquiet que vous de cette modification dans le comportement des baleines à bosses, c'est pourquoi, il organise une expédition dans la zone Nord-Ouest. Il souhaite envoyer avec lui des scientifiques extérieurs à l'organisation qui se seraient déjà penché sur la question. Alors je lui ai proposé nos meilleurs spécialistes en matière de zooplancton et de baleine, vous deux en gros._

_- C'est génial !_ Se réjouit Angela

_- Très bien, je suis heureux que cette proposition vous plaise. Vous embarquez le 15. _

_- Quoi ? Le 15 septembre ? Mais … pour combien de temps ?_ S'inquiéta Bella.

Angela et elle étaient rarement parties longtemps, se contentant généralement d'effectuer dans la zone nord concentrant généralement leurs recherches dans la zone Nord Est du Pacifiques.

_- Oui, le 15 septembre et vous partez 2 mois, le bateau est à Singapour, vous irez donc le rejoindre là-bas par la voie des airs. Votre retour se fera de la même façon mais à partir du Japon. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?_

_- Euh … oui. De toute façon c'est la seule solution que l'on ait._

_- Très bien. Stafford vous contactera par mail pour vous donner les détailles._

Thompson quitta rapidement le labo, les laissant seules. Bella semblait toujours aussi inquiète.

_- Ne t'en fait pas Bell's. Tout va bien se passer et puis Junior est grand, il comprendra._

_- Tu as sans doute raison … mais c'est la première fois que je le laisserait aussi longtemps._

Ce soir là, il y eu réunion au sommet. Ils se trouvaient tous les 5 au salon pour parler du prochain départ de Bella et Angela. Jusque là, elles n'étaient jamais parties plus d'un mois et rarement ensemble. Junior était dans les bras de sa mère qui le berçait et le câlinait pour le rassurer.

Bella refusait que Betty ait à s'occuper seule de Junior pendant les weekends où Ben devrait s'absenter pour effectuer ses gardes. Ce dernier avait déjà son planning et comme par hasard, ce dernier était très chargé.

_- On n'a qu'à dire à papy Charlie de venir, c'est pas Betty que ça va déranger._ Lança Junior.

Angela et Ben pouffèrent de rire, Bella sourit et Betty rougit légèrement. Bella gronda son fils gentillement pour la forme, mais uniquement pour la forme car tout comme les autres elle avait aussi remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux là depuis quelques mois et le léger rougissement de Betty n'avait fait que confirmer les soupçons de chacun.

_- Mais papy Charlie doit travailler. Il ne pourra pas venir tous les weekends._

_- C'est pas grave, on trouvera bien une solution._

L'optimisme et la joie de vivre de son fils permit à Bella de se sentir un peu mieux.

Finalement, la solution au problème vint des Cullen. L'équipe de football dont faisait partit Emmett avait plusieurs match dans l'ouest pendant cette période et lui et Rosalie proposèrent de s'en occuper. Ce qui signifiait pour Junior passer beaucoup de temps avec son oncle qu'il adorait et surtout assister à ses matchs. Bella avait toute confiance en Rosalie qui savait mieux que personne canaliser son mari. Et qui était capable de canaliser Emmett Cullen, était capable de canaliser n'importe quel petit garçon de six ans.

C'est donc l'esprit léger que Bella prépara l'expédition avec Angela. Comme l'avait dit Thompson, Matt Stafford pris contact avec elles rapidement. Ce dernier s'était occupait des différents papiers dont ils auraient besoin pour rejoindre le bateau. Bella avait rencontré Matt pour la première fois lors d'une manifestation contre une parc aquatique soupçonné de maltraiter les animaux dont il avait la charge. C'était il y a plus de quatre ans maintenant, Junior était encore tout petit et elle n'était qu'une étudiante de deuxième année qui se passionnait pour les mammifères marins. Matt venait lui de finir ses études et de s'engager auprès de Green Peace. Il était vraiment très beau, des cheveux blond foncés un peu long, des yeux bleu océan et une peau dorée par le soleil. Le tout associé à un corps dont on avait envie de caresser chaque muscles à fleurs de peau. Il faisait parti de ces très rares hommes qui avaient permis à Bella d'oublier Edward, même si ce n'était que le temps d'une étreinte. Mais Matt était un véritable coureur de jupon, leur relation n'avait pas dépassé les quelques jours. Elle n'en avait pas été gênée. Elle n'était pas prête pour une relation de toute façon. Mais le fait de savoir qu'elle allait passer près de deux mois avec lui sur ce bateau la travaillait, elle se demandait ce qui risquait de s'y passer. Mais après tout, la pire des chose qui pourrait lui arriver c'était de prendre un peu de bon temps.

De façon à être sur place le 15, il était prévu qu'ils partent le 14. Cela permettait malgré tout à Bella de fêter son vingt-sixième anniversaire avec sa famille.

Renée et Phil avait fait le déplacement tout comme Charlie. Aucun des Cullen n'avait pu venir (Fashion week pour Alice, un match pour Emmett et un gala pour Carlisle et Esmée) mais , comme chaque années depuis trois ans il lui avaient des cadeau, un bracelet de la part d'Esmée et Carlisle [cf Profile] et un bon d'achat de chez _Saks Fifth Avenue_ d'une valeur de 500$ de la part d'Alice et Rosalie (c'était officiel: Alice et Rosalie étaient complètement folles) auquel se sont joint Emmett et Jasper. Ces cadeaux réussirent à faire culpabiliser Bella même si elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle adorait le bracelet d'Esmée, simple et raffiné … tout à fait Esmée. Junior se fit un plaisir de le lui accrocher. Ses parents lui avaient offert un nouvel appareil photo « pour ramener encore plus de souvenirs », à croire qu'elle partait en vacances, à moins que ça ne soit un message disant qu'elle ne leur envoyait pas assez de photos de Junior ?

Ce soir là, pour son plus grand plaisir, Junior dormit de nouveau avec sa mère. Cette proximité permit à Bella de profiter de la présence de son fils un maximum. Ils allaient être séparaient deux long mois et seul fait d'y penser lui broyait le cœur.

Le lendemain matin au réveil, Junior s'accrochât à sa mère et ne voulut plus la lâcher, Bella n'en ayant pas non plus envie c'est finalement Angela aidée de Ben et Phil qui les séparèrent. Ce dernier s'évertua à changer les idées de son petit champion pendant que Bella finissait de préparer ses affaires.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport de Los Angeles, d'où partait leur avion pour Singapour, se fit dans un silence de mort. Une fois sur place, Junior ne quitta pas sa mère, restant complètement collé à elle. Ils retrouvèrent Matt au niveau des portes de la zone d'embarquement. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi beau. Il fut heureux de revoir Bella mais fut aussi très étonné d'apprendre que le petit garçon qui l'accompagnait était son fils. Pour une raison qu'elle préféra ignorer, Bella vit une lieur de soulagement lorsque Junior lui annonça qu'il avait 6 ans.

Bella embrassa son fils une dernière fois, lui refaisant toutes les recommandations possibles et imaginables et se dirigea avec Angela et Matt vers la zone d'embarquement réservée aux passagers, leur avion décollait dans moins d'une demi-heure et il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent s'ils ne voulaient pas le louper. Une fois passé le contrôle Bella se retourna pour essayer d'apercevoir son fils une dernière fois. Ce dernier était dans les bras de sa grand-mère et pleurait sur son épaule. Les larmes que Bella retenait depuis un moment se mirent à couler.

Angela vint lui prendre la main, elle aussi pleurait, et elles se dirigèrent vers leur porte d'embarquement.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Voilà notre Bella partie pour de belles aventures.**_

_**Ce chapitre, un peu plus court que les deux derniers, résume rapidement les évènements majeurs des 7 dernières années.**_

_**Bon, durant ces 2 mois, je peux vous dire qu'il y aura du Lemon … mais entre qui et qui ?**_

_**En tout cas si vous voulez avoir une image précise de Matthew Stafford, tapez « Paul Walker » sur GoogleImage**_

_**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas, j'y répondrais dans la mesure du possible.**_

_**En tout cas j'ai une très très très bonne nouvelle, le prochain chapitre sera le der nier**_

.

.

.

.

.

… _**sans Edward ! **_*******_rire diabolique_* **

Bon allez, faites pas la tête ! Le prochain chapitre … vendredi 16 octobre si tout va bien !

Allez …. un petit clic sur le bouton vert ?


	8. L'Expédition

**Laurie: _non, pas de POV d'Edward étant donné que je suis en « mode narrateur extérieur » c'est lui qui racontera à Bella ce qui lui est arrivé durant toutes ces années._**

**Aishwarya: **_**c'est clair que Paul est à lui seul une bonne justification pour regarder le 1, le 2 et le 4 avec plaisir**_ **Bébé23: **_**Merciiiiiii =)**_

**Laurie: _encore merci et Merci pour tes Review sur _Le Pouvoir des Rêves, _ça fait toujours très plaisir. Elle t'a vraiment captivé d'après ce que j'ai pu voir et lire surtout._**

**Daphné: **_**Wahou ! Merci pour cette super longue Review. La mini crise cardiaque c'est pour vous prouver que vous avez toujours le cœur bien accroché. Ton raisonnement et plutôt bon. Il ne faut pas voir les parents Cullen, et surtout Carlisle, comme ils sont dans les livres de SM (ça existe pas des parents comme ça !) ils sont beaucoup plus rigides et Edward est quelqu'un de très particulier, je rappelle qu'il a été major de promo tout en foutant ça zone au lycée. Ça la dedans que ce trouve la raison du clash. Pour ce qui est de la découverte de Junior par Esmée, j'avais l'intention de la faire beaucoup plus tôt dans la vie du petit garçon (vers1an, 1an ½) mais je me suis dit que de laisser mariner les Cullen un peu plus c'était pas si mal et puis à 3 ans, il est plus actif et pour la toute première rencontre avec Esmée j'ai trouvé que ça serait plus fort, que Bella l'appel Edwad, etc. Au départ, j'avais pas mis de date précise pour ce flash-back, c'était juste « un jour de juin » puis quand j'ai pris mon petit calendrier et que j'ai vu que le 20 tombait un dimanche, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion de faire coïncider l'arrivée d'Edward Junior dans la vie des Cullen avec l'anniversaire d'Edward Senior. Pour la scène de l'anniversaire … j'avais vraiment envie de faire un truc fort, de montrer à quel point Junior attend son père, ce petit est d'un optimisme à toute épreuve (c'est pas de son père qu'il tient ça, ni de sa mère, peut-être de Renée ?) il n'a pas de sentiment d'abandon, ni aucun doute sur le fait que son père l'aimera, pour lui la chose est naturelle. Et le coup de l'assiette montre aussi que 7 ans après, Edward manque toujours autant à Bella. Voilà, j'ai fini. :)**_

**Audrey: **_**rassure toi, c'était une blague. Il reste plus d'une quinzaine de chapitres et peut-être même plus mais ça dépendra uniquement de vous.**_

**Twilighteuse27: _t'en fait pas pour Junior, tout ira bien pour lui. C'est vrai que pour l'enveloppe, j'ai un peu joué sur le suspense durant ces 7 ans, Edward aurait très bien pu reprendre contacte avec ses parents qui lui auraient annoncé sa paternité, il aurait pu garder le lien avec son fils par lettre et totalement rejeter Bella pour lui avoir caché la vérité (Ah, la mauvaise foie des hommes) En tout cas le retour d'Edward est pour très bientôt._**

**Mixou: **_**Merci de tes encouragements**_ **: **_**le départ d'Edward reste inexpliqué pour l'instant et les réponses viendront en temps et en heure. Tu n'es pas la seule à être déçue du départ d'Edward (moi aussi je le suis dans le fond)Tu n'es pas non plus la seule à qui « Bad Edward » plais, je vais essayer de maintenir certains de ces traits de caractère pour la suite mais il faut aussi comprendre que lorsque nous allons le retrouver, il aura 26 ans, il aura vécu pas mal de truc qui l'auront marqué et qui auront influé sur l'évolution de son caractère. Il ne sera plus l'ado qu'il était lorsqu'il a quitté Forks, tout comme Bella n'est plus la jeune fille qu'il a laissé derrière lui 7 ans plus tôt.**_

**Mimie 30: _je m'excuse pour mon retard mais ce chapitre n'a vraiment pas était facile à écrire et je suis désolée de te faire pleurer si souvent … et je suis encore désolé parce que tu risque encore d'avoir besoin de ta boite de mouchoir cette semaine._**

_**Merci aussi à **_**Habswife** _**et **_**grazie**_**,**_

_**Bon, nous y voilà, le dernier chapitre … (que d'émotions … j'en ai les larmes aux yeux … Sniff)**_ _**Mais la semaine prochaine, notre Chouchou préféré sera là !!! *saute dans tous les sens* le calvaire sera enfin fini (pour nous pas pour eux !)**_

_**Pour le lemon … je vous fait marcher ! Je suis sadique mais pas sadomaso.**_ _**Hey ! C'est à moi de l'écrire ce fichu Lemon alors devoir écrire un Bella&Matt (quoique ça devrai pas être trop dure à imaginer … Paul Walker … pfiou !) ou un Matt&Eward ! (j'ai mas précisé que ça serait pas homo) … non le lemon sera bien un Bella&Edward et je vais faire mon possible pour toutes vous faire virer au rouge tomate ! (je sais pour certaine ça va être dure)**_

_**Il est temps que je justifie mon Rating M !**_

.

_**Ce chapitre reprend là où le précédent c'est arrêté. Pour plus de facilité, j'ai changé de mode de narration pour raconter leur voyage et faire en sorte que ça soit le moins barbant possible. Ce changement est clairement identifié tout comme le retour à la narration externe.**_ _**L'action se déroule sur en virons 15 jours et de façon à en comprendre plus facilement, les dates seront indiqués régulièrement.**_

_**Je vous préviens d'office, ce chapitre n'est pas gai, mais pas gai du tout. **_

_**Le prochain le sera un peu plus.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Chapitre 7**_

**L'expédition**

.

.

.

L 'avion en provenance de Los Angeles atterri à l'aéroport international Changi, Singapour avec une heure de retard. L'avion avait du faire face à de violents orages, ce qui l'avait retardé. C'est avec un plaisir non feint que Bella, Angela et Matt posèrent le pied sur le plancher des vaches. Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages rapidement et le passage à la douane se passa sans le moindre problème. Une fois à l'extérieur de l'aéroport, Matt héla un taxi à qui il donna une adresse précise. D'après ce qu'il avait expliqué aux filles pendant le vol, leur bateau était amarré à l'autre bout de l'île de Singapour, la plus grandes des îles de la Cité-État de Singapour. Le trajet fut bien plus rapide que ce à quoi Bella se serait attendue, moins de trois-quart d'heure après leur sortie de l'aéroport, ils se trouvaient tous les trois sur le quai qui avait été indiqué. Bella et Angela se retrouvèrent bouché bé lorsqu'elles aperçurent le bateau sur lequel elles se trouvaient. C'était un trois mats à coque métallique. Sa coque était verte et affichait par endroit des marques de rouille. Sur la partie avant de cette coque, l'on pouvait voir un arc-en-ciel. Sur la poupe, des lettres blanches annonçaient fièrement le nom du navire : Rainbow Warrior II, Amsterdam.

_- Le RainbowWarrior_ …_,_ prononça Angela dans un souffle

_- Absolument ! L'emblème de Greenpeace, même s'il commence à se faire vieux le pauvre._ Annonça clairement Matt.

_- Stafford ! Tu continus à nous faire de la pub ou tu monte à bord ? Parce que c'est pas que je t'aime pas mais il faudrait peut-être y aller ! _

_- Mesdemoiselles, permettez moi de vous présenter le charmant capitaine de ce bateau, le Capitaine Pavel Krawsky._

_- Mesdemoiselles._ Les salua le dit Krawsky. _Je suppose que vous avez emmené du matériel avec vous_.

_- Oui il est … _commença à répondre Angela

_- Santigo, Fratelli ya du materiel à chargé sur le quai._

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que deux hommes se présentèrent sur la passerelle menant du pont au quai. Ils étaient très grands tous les deux et leur carrure était impressionnante.

_- Bonjour, ye souis Juan Santiago, ye souis Arjentino et loui c'est Mario Fratelli, il est Italiano_

_- Ciao_

Les trois garçons chargèrent le matériel que les filles avaient emmené avec elles des États-Unis à bord du Rainbow Warrior. Les bateaux de Greenpeace n'étant pas des bateaux de recherches océanographiques, il n'y avait à bord qu'un équipement minimaliste.

Après une visite sommaire du navire, le bateau appareilla et quitta le port de Singapour. Bella et Angela s'étaient installées sur le pont superviseur du navire pour assister aux manœuvres de l'équipage. Angela commença rapidement à sentir les effets de son mal de mer et espérait que les cachets qu'elle avait pris en montant à bord feraient vite leur effet, sinon, elle s'amuserait à nourrir le plancton.

Une fois sortit du port, le commandant mit le cap à l'est, en direction de la Mer de Chine méridionale, passage obligé pour rejoindre le Pacifique. Les filles profitait au maximum de ce voyage. Elles aidaient régulièrement aux manœuvres mais surtout en cuisine pour le plus grand plaisir de l'équipage.

*

Journal de Bord du Rainbow Warrior II – 17 septembre 2013 – 8°38′N 111°55′E

_Avons quitté Singapour depuis deux jours. Nous approchons de Îles Spratleys. Les îles ne sont que des atolls coralliens inhabité mais le faune sous-marine y est particulièrement riche. Nous devrons être méfiants avec les navires chinois qui patrouillent dans le secteur. Nous passerons au sud de Southwest Cay et Northeast Cay qui appartiennent au Vietnam. Nous ne devrions pas rencontrer de problèmes majeurs._

Journal de Bella Swan – 18 septembre 2013

_Fin de notre troisième jour à bord du Rainbow Warrior II. Nous sommes dans l'archipel des Spratleys. Ce ne sons que des îles coralliennes mais la faune marine y est magnifique, enfin, il paraît, nous n'avons pas eu le droit de faire de la plonger comme Angela et moi l'avions espéré, le capitaine de s'est pas gêné de nous rappeler que nous n'étions pas en croisière. Angie et mois avons tenté de faire la même moue qu'Alice lorsqu'elle veut quelque chose, mais nous avons échoué. En tout cas, ça à bien fait rire une partie des personnes présentes dont Matt. Ce traitre ne perd rien pour attendre. Je me demandais quel seraient nos relations à bord et elle sont purement amicale ce qui dans le fond me rassure. Au final, nous avons dû nous contenter d'admirer les dauphins, très présents dans l'archipel depuis le pont. Depuis hier, nous avançons uniquement à la voile ce qui nous permet de profiter pleinement du calme de la mer. J'ai fait plusieurs vidéos avec mon nouvel appareil photo, je les enverrais à Junior demain matin, lorsque je me connecterais. Avec le décalage horaire, il serra entrain de prendre son goûter pendant que je prendrais mon petit déjeuner. Mon petit homme me manque plus que tout, et ça ne fait que quatre jours que nous avons quitté San Francisco._

Journal de Bella Swan – 19 septembre 2013

_J'ai réussi à voir mon fils par vidéo conférence ce matin. La connexion n'est pas très stable mais pouvoir le voir et lui parler me met du baume au cœur. Ce petit monstre en a même profité pour se moquer d'Angela qui se sentais légèrement vaseuse au réveil. En retour elle lui a dit qu'il était bien le fils de son père, ce qui lui a fait très plaisir. Il a adoré les photos et les vidéos que j'ai posté pour lui un peu plus tôt. Le voir s'émerveiller devant les animaux marins est toujours un plaisir. J'espère pouvoir lui en envoyer d'autres rapidement._

Journal de Bord du Rainbow Warrior II – 20 septembre 2013 – 16°30′N 112°00′E

_Venons d'atteindre les Îles Parcels. Nous restons à bonne distance. Nous prenons la direction plein est, vers le Pacifique. Les vents nous sont favorable ce qui nous permet d'utiliser l'ensemble de la voilure et de ne pas faire appel aux moteurs diesels. Les panneaux solaires assument sans aucun problème notre consommation en électricité malgré la hausse de celle-ci due au matériel de nos deux scientifiques._

Journal de Bella Swan – 22 septembre 2013

_Nous avons quitté les Îles Parcels depuis deux jours et depuis deux jours nous n'avons pas vu la moindre parcelle de terre. Dans deux jours, nous atteindrons la zone que nous avons défini comme étant celle où pourrait résidé ce problème qui perturbe tan les baleines. Nous suspectons fortement que la cause soit humaine. Dans un sens, si c'était le cas, nous arriverions rapidement à en identifier les causes et ainsi trouver des solutions. Si les causes venaient à être de type « naturelles », nous serions alors impuissantes et c'est une autre équipe de chercheurs qui devrait prendre le relais. Emmett et Rosalie sont arrivé San Francisco ce matin … enfin hier en fin d'après midi pour eux. Le décalage horaire entre ces deux parties du monde est vraiment perturbant mais l'on avance vers l'est et plus je peux les contacter facilement. J'espère que mon petit homme va bien, même si avec Emmett dans le coins je sais très bien que tout ira bien. C'est amusant de voir comme ces deux là s'adorent. Je sais que tout se passera bien._

Journal de Bord du Rainbow Warrior II – 24 septembre 2013 – 21°29′N 140°27′E

_Venons d'entrer dans la zone délimité par nos deux scientifiques. Nous allons commencer à ratisser la zone. Nous maintenons notre cap au nord-est._

Journal de Bella Swan – 26 septembre 2013

_Nous avons commencé nos recherches depuis deux jours. Les prélèvements d'Angela sont inquiétants. Nous avons demandé au capitaine de mettre le cap plus au nord. _

Journal de Bella Swan – 30 septembre 2013

_Ce que nous avons trouvé devient de plus en plus inquiétant. Plus l'on remonte vers le nord-est, plus le zooplancton se fait rare et le peu que nous trouvons ne suivit que quelques heures malgré le fait que nous lui apportions tout ce dont il a besoin. Le zooplancton ne disparaît pas ainsi, ce n'est pas normal. Je n'ai pas pu avoir Junior ce matin et j'ai dû me contenter de lui envoyer un mail. J'ignore pourquoi, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à me séparer de mon fils. C'est peut-être dû à la distance physique qui nous sépare ?_

Journal de Bord du Rainbow Warrior II – 2 octobre 2013 – 24°30′N 156°27′E

_Avons cru apercevoir un navire de commerce vers midi. Un des matelot est monté en haut du grand mat et à confirmé. Nous avons mis le cap dans sa direction. L'identité du navire reste inconnue._

*

**2 octobre 2013 – vers 16h00**

Bella se trouvait dans la cabine qu'elle partageait avec Angela à bord du « RW » comme on l'appelle. Elle est entrain d'écrire dans son journal lorsqu'un coup est porté la porte de la cabine.

_- Entrer._

La porte s'ouvre et laisse le passage à Matt.

_- Hey ! Ça va ?_

_- Oui, est toi ? Je ne te dérange pas ?_

_- Non, je finirais plus tard._

_- Ça fait plus de 15 jours que l'on est parti, et j'ai même pas réussi à trouver 5 min pour venir discuter avec toi. C'est dingue._

_- Il faut dire que l'on est particulièrement occupés._ Il se renfrogne légèrement et l'on peut lire son inquiétude dans ses yeux.

_- Oui … ce que vous avez trouver ne présage rien de bon ?_

_- Non, en effet._

Matt observe la cabine occupée par les filles. Ses yeux se posent sur les photos de Junior qui ont envahi le mur au dessus du bureau.

_- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un fils._

_- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas un truc que je sort au gars avec qui je m'apprête à coucher. _

_- C'est vrai que ça peut refroidir. _Lui répond-t-il avec un sourire_. Mais parle moi de lui. Il a 6 ans c'est ça ? Il dû rentrer à la « grande école » cette année?_

_- Oui, il a 6 ans ½ et en fait, il est en 10ème, il a un an d'avance._

_- Wahou ! Un vrai petit génie. Je suppose que tu es fière de lui._

_- Oh oui, ça c'est certain._

Ses yeux se posent à nouveau sur le mur.

_- Il n'y a pas de photos de son père ?_

À l'évocation d'Edward, Bella se rembrunit. Matt le remarqua.

_- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te gêner._

_- C'est pas grave. De toute façon il est temps que je m'y fasse._

Matt haussa les sourcils ne comprenant pas où Bella voulait en venir. Celle-ci le remarqua et se sentit obligé de lui expliquer la situation.

_- Edward a disparu il y a 7 ans et 101 jours. Il ne connaît pas l'existence de son fils. Sa mère à parfois de nouvelles de lui mais pas de moyens de le contacter. Junior, connaît l'ensemble de sa famille paternelle, mais n'a jamais vu son père qu'en photo. Il est persuadé que son père reviendra. Moi j'en doute de plus en plus._

_- Ça fait 7 ans que tu l'attends ? Et tu n'as jamais pensé à le chercher ?_

_- Non enfin oui … mais non. En fait, ça n'aurait pas dérangé mon père, mais j'avais un peu peur de ce qui aurait pu arrivé à Edward si mon père lui était tombé dessus. Après … j'ai dû m'occuper de mon petit garçon et poursuivre mes études. J'ai souvent pensé à engagé un détective privé, au moins pour connaître les raisons de son départ, mais au dernier moment. Esmée, sa mère, y a souvent pensée elle aussi mais ne l'a jamais fait bien que l'absence de son fils la rende plus que malheureuse. Elle veut continuer à respecter son choix mais elle est tout aussi persuadée que Junior qu'Edward reviendra. _

_- Ce fou ne sait pas la chance qu'il a. c'est dingue que tu l'aimes toujours autant après ce qu'il t'a fait._

_- Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais toujours !_ Se rebella Bella. Matt lui sourit.

_- Bella, tu connais le nombre exacte de jours depuis qu'il est parti, tu n'as toujours par refait ta vie … à toi de faire tes propres conclusions._

_- Tu te trompe Matthew Stafford, je ne suis plus amoureuse d'Edward Cullen depuis un bon moment. Il m'a brisé le cœur de la pire des manières qui soit._

_- Et il t'a aussi donné un fils que tu aimes plus que tout au monde et qui, d'après ce que je peux en voir, doit vraiment ressembler à son père. Ce petit garçon a créé entre vous un lien dont tu ne peux te défaire._

Bella se renfrogna. Elle se répétait mentalement que Matt avait tord, qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse d'Edward depuis longtemps et si elle espérait son retour c'était uniquement pour que son fils puisse connaître son père.

_- Tu as dit qu'il s'appelait Edward Cullen ?_

_- Oui. Pourquoi ?_

_- Humm … ce nom me dit quelque chose … mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir pourquoi. En tout cas j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom avant aujourd'hui._

_- Vraiment ? - Oui, je vais me renseigner si tu veux._

_- Fait comme tu veux Matt, je n'en ai rien à faire_ [N/A: oui, c'est ça !et moi je suis Team Jacob !]

Matt sortit de la cabine en souriant laissant Bella à ses pensées. Que ressentirait-elle si elle venait à croiser Edward ? De la colère, elle en était persuadée mais aussi quelque chose d'autre qu'elle préféra ignorer car cela s'apparentait trop … à de la joie. Le soir même, elle partagea ses état d'âmes avec Angela.

_- Franchement Bella, Matt a raison. Tu es toujours accroc à Edward Cullen quoi que tu puisse en dire. Ta simple réaction lors de l'anniversaire de Junior a suffit à convaincre les plus sceptiques. Même ton père c'est rendu à cette évidence. En tout cas je trouve ça vachement drôle qu'il t'ai cerné aussi vite. Ce mec est très doué._

En guise de réponse, Bella enfouit la tête dans son oreiller.

Le lendemain matin, elles furent toutes les deux réveillées par des bruits dans les coursives. Elle s'habillèrent rapidement et montèrent sur le pont supérieur pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle trouvèrent le capitaine Krawsky à son poste. Son visage reflétait une certaine inquiétude.

_- Que ce passe-t-il capitaine ?_

_- C'est ce navire de commerce que nous avons repéré hier. Il n'a pas bougé et il ne répond pas à nos appels. Nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à l'identifier, pas même son pavillon. Nous avons tenté de prévenir les autorités les plus proches … mais sans réel succès. Depuis ce matin, nous avons beaucoup de mal à établir les communications. Ce n'est pas normal._

_- C'est inquiétant en effet. Qu'allez-vous faire ?_

_- Nous allons approcher et voir ce qu'il en est._

Bella et Angela passèrent toute la matinée sur le pont supérieur. Mais rien de spécial ne se , jusqu'à ce que Heath entre précipitamment dans la cabine.

_- Capitaine, ont vient de les voir envoyer à la mer des futs. On a pas eu le temps de voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit dessus mais je crois qu'ils en ont encore pas mal sur leur pont._

_- Très bien. Dans ce cas nous allons aller voir ce qui se passe de plus près._

_- Capitaine, où sommes nous exactement ? _Demanda Bella.

_- Nous sommes au nord de la Fosse des Mariannes. Le fond est à plus de 11 000m de profondeur par ici et j'espère que ces marins d'eau douce ne sont pas entrain de se débarrasser ici de produits toxiques sous prétexte que personne ne pourra aller les chercher._

_- Je vais aller faire quelques prélèvements. Je trouverait peut-être quelque chose de concluant._

_- En tout cas, si cette zone venait à être polluée, il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant à ce que les baleine ne dévient leur route._ Constata Bella.

Dans ses prélèvements, Angela ne trouva pas de plancton mais ne put déterminer avec certitude ce qu'il y avait dans cette eau. Par précaution, elle en pris un échantillon dans une éprouvette ainsi elle pourrait l'analyser une fois de retour aux États Unis. Alors qu'elle état encore dans leur laboratoire de fortune. Angela entendit de grand bruit de voix provenant du pont supérieur. Elle enferma ses échantillons dans la boite prévu à cet effet et parti à la recherche de Bella.

Elle la croisa alors que celle-ci redescendait.

_- Bella ? Que ce passe-t-il ?_

_- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Le capitaine à essayer d'entrer en contacte avec l'autre bateau, mais il n'a pas eu de réponse. Et toi ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?_

_- Non … enfin, je crois que oui, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. On devrait peut-être aller voir ce qui se passe là-haut ?_ Curieuse de savoir s'il y avait du nouveau, les deux jeunes femmes remontèrent vers le pont supérieur. Mais à peine furent-elles arriver sur le pont, que Matt se dirigea vers elles en courant.

- _NE RESTEZ PAS LÀ ! PLANQUEZ-VOUS !_ Leur hurla-t-il.

Surprises, elles retournèrent sur leur pas. À peine eurent-elles fait un pas en arrière qu'elles entendirent une série de déflagrations. Par réflexe, elles se retournèrent. Matt les fixait avec effroi, le T-shirt taché de large marques de sang. Leurs cris d'horreur de mêlèrent à ceux de ceux qui étaient resté sur le pont supérieur. Sans qu'elles s'y attendent, une violente exposition secoua le bateau et les projeta au sol, quelques mètres plus bas.

***

Elles revinrent progressivement à elles, réveillées par l'eau qui avait commencé à envahir le bateau.

_- Bella ! Lève toi ! Le bateau coule, on doit se sortir de là !_

_- Oh mon Dieu ! Angie, que c'est-il passé ?_

_- J'en sais rien Bella. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Matt est mort._

L'eau commençait à sérieusement à monter. D'après son inclinaison, le bateau coulait par l'avant. Bella et Angela n'eurent pas de mal à rejoindre le pont supérieur. Mais le bateau était trop incliné et elles n'eurent d'autre choix que de ce jeter à l'eau. Elles revinrent rapidement à la surface et tentèrent de s'accrocher aux débris qu'elles trouvèrent à la surface de l'eau. L'autre bateau avait disparu. Angela et Bella s'éloignèrent du bateau entrain de couler de façon à ne pas être entrainé avec lui vers le fond. Lorsque la poupe du Rainbow Warrior atteint le niveau de l'eau, les radeaux de survie qui y étaient attaché se détachèrent et se gonflèrent automatiquement. Angela et Bella réussirent à en atteindre un, mais celui-ci prenait l'eau. En regardant autour d'elles, elles remarquèrent que la plupart des radeaux qui s'étaient gonflés avaient un défaut. Néanmoins, elles en repérèrent un qui semblait en meilleur état que les autres. Le radeau dans lequel elles avaient trouvé refuge leur permit malgré tout de rejoindre cet autre radeau. Un fois en sécurité, elles utilisèrent les rames pour partir à la recherche de potentiel survivants. L'une comme l'autre n'avait que peut d'espoir de retrouver l'un de leurs amis en vie. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles repérèrent Juan qui c'était accroché à une bouée. Ce dernier était blessé mais aidé de deux jeunes femmes, il réussit à monter à bord de l'embarcation.

_- Juan ? Est-ce que ça va ?_

_- No … ça va aller mais yé connou des yours meilleurs. Et vous ?_

_- On est indemne. _

Oui, physiquement elles n'avaient rien, mais psychologiquement c'était autre chose. Voir un homme se faire tuer n'est jamais chose facile et ça l'est encore moins lorsque c'est un ami. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles aperçurent Heath qui se débâter pour maintenir quelqu'un à la surface. Ce quelqu'un c'était Rambeer. Juan qui avait été blessé était trop faible pour les aider. Malgré tout, elles approchèrent le radeau le plus rapidement possible d'eux. Elles firent d'abord monter Rambeer qui n'était qu'assommé puis Heath. Quelques claques suffirent à faire revenir Rambeer à lui.

Il étaient cinq. Cinq survivants en plein Océan Pacifique.

Et aujourd'hui ils avaient perdu près de dix de leurs amis. Ils restaient tout les cinq à fixer cet océan, secoué par une légère houle. Cet océan qui serait à jamais la tombe de ceux qu'ils avaient aimé. En hommage aux disparu, ils se mirent à réciter leurs nom, un par un, chacun leur tour, leurs yeux laissant échapper des larmes aussi salées que cet océan et sentant leur gorge se serrer un peu plus à chaque nom prononcé. La blessure de Juan le faisait souffrir atrocement mais elle ne saignait plus. Chacun espérait qu'il y survivrait et qu'ils n'auraient pas à se séparer d'un autre compagnon. Bella et Angela s'étaient collées l'une à l'autre, laissant couler leurs larmes silencieusement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de revoir encore et encore le visage de Matt, avant qu'il ne tombe inanimé, lui qui était si souriant si chaleureux. La nuit vint rapidement et usé par les évènements de la journée, ils s'endormirent tous rapidement.

**4 octobre 2013 – Naufragés depuis : 1 jour**

Le réveil fut rude pour les cinq naufragés. Juan n'avait pas cessé de gémir dans son sommeil, rendant celui de ses voisins tout aussi inconfortable que le sien. Il est temps pour eux de mettre leur deuil de côté et de chercher à sauver leur vie. Ensemble ils explorent leur petit radeau. Heureusement pour eux, ce dernier est prévu pour 6 passagers, ce qui leur laisse un marge un peu plus important. L'inventaire est vite fait. Ils ont de l'eau pou 5 jours et de quoi récupérer de l'eau de pluie. De la nourriture pour 8 jours, à condition qu'ils ne mangent que deux fois par jour. Une trousse de 1er secours qui permit à Bella de soigner Juan aussi bien qu'elle le put. Parmi l'équipement du radeau, il trouvèrent aussi une balise de détresse. Cette dernière fut rapidement mise en fonction et commença à emmètre un signal. Maintenant, ils n'ont plus qu'à attendre les secours. Et pour ne pas sombrer, ils parlent. Ils parlent du plus important, leur famille. Tour à tour ils racontent, ils s'ouvrent aux autres comme ils ne l'avaient probablement jamais fait avant. Juan parle de sa femme Maria et de leur petite fille qui l'attendent à Buenos Aires, de cette maison qu'ils rêvent d'acheter, des projets qu'il fait pour sa fille et des raisons qui l'ont poussé à se battre pour Greenpeace. Puis c'est autour de Rambeer, qui perle de sa famille à Mumbai (Bombai), de son rêve fou d'épouser un jour l'une des plus belle actrice de Bollywood. John prend la parole à son tour. Il raconte l'histoire de sa famille d'émigrés écossais qui se sont installés en Australie et finit par se dire que finalement reprendre l'entreprise de son père à Sydney n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée alors qu'il avait justement fuit cela en s'engagent auprès de Greenpeace. Angela prend la parole à sa suite elle leur parle à tous de cette famille qui l'a tellement déçu et de celle qu'elle a choisi, de cet homme qu'elle aime comme une folle. Puis vient enfin le tour de Bella. Elle leur parle d'Edward qu'elle a aimé plus que de raison, et qu'elle aime très probablement encore, de son fils, de leur fils, de cette famille si étrange qu'est la sienne et de son regret de ne pas l'avoir revu. Autour d'eux, les débris du bateau se sont dispersés, emportés par les courants de surface. Eux aussi dérivaient, lentement.

**6 octobre 2013 – Naufragés depuis : 3 jours**

L'état Juan semble être stable. Il a une légère fièvre, mais rien d'inquiétant. Le seul problème et qu'il boit plus. Les réserves d'eau sont limités et seule la pluie pourrait leur permettre de survivre plus longtemps. Pour ne pas perdre espoir, ils continue à parler. Parler de tout et de rien en attendant les secours.

**7 octobre 2013 – Naufragés depuis : 4 jours**

Ce matin l'émetteur les à lâché mais par chance, Rambeer qui s'y connait un peu en informatique a réussi à le faire repartir. La terreur à laissé place au soulagement et à l'espoir, l'espoir qu'on les retrouve rapidement et que tout cela ne soit bientôt plus qu'un cauchemars. À mesure que les heures s'égrènent, l'inquiétude prend place, l'inquiétude et le silence. Plus personne ne parle et chacun guette les « bip » de l'émetteur guette les battements de cœur d'un mourant. Leurs cœurs qui sursautent à chaque raté, à chaque ralentissement de ce symphonie en deux temps qui à l'instar d'un rythme cardiaque, les maintiens eux aussi en vie.

**9 octobre 2013 – Naufragés depuis : 6 jours**

L'émetteur les a définitivement lâché pendant la nuit. Cela fait maintenant 6 jours que le Raindow Warrior II a été coulé, 6 jours passer à espérer, à ce demander si quelqu'un savait qu'il étaient en vie. Les réserves de nourritures baissaient très sérieusement. Il ne leur en restait plus que pour deux jours, il leur restait deux jours peut-être trois et après. Bella et Angela étaient persuadées qu'ils pourraient pêcher même s'ils n'avaient pas vu le moindre signe de vie depuis qu'ils avaient coulé. Il leur semblait à tous que les sujets de conversation avaient été épuisés et pour que le temps passe plus vite, ils dormaient, autant que possible. Le manque de nourriture les affaiblissait et ils n'étaient de toute façon pas capable de faire beaucoup plus. Cette nuit là, la mer fut plus agitée et il plut ce qui leur permit de restaurer leurs réserves d'eau douce.

**10 octobre 2013 – Naufragés depuis : 7 jours**

Bella dormait, elle en était pleinement consciente mais contrairement aux jours précédents, elle se sentait bien, détendue, en sécurité. Elle bougea légèrement et la chose contre laquelle elle était adossée réagit automatiquement et quelque chose enserra ses épaules. Surprise elle ouvrit les yeux. Ce quelque chose qui enserrait ses épaules étaient en fait des bras. Des bras reliés à un corps. Un corps ferme contre lequel elle se sentait si bien. Elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur le sommet de sa tête. Elle se tourna de façon à pouvoir voir le visage de celui qui la serrait dans ces bras. Lorsqu'elle rencontra deux yeux verts émeraude, des yeux si semblables à ceux de son fils, son cœur manqua un battement.

_- Edward_, souffla-t-elle

En guise de réponse il lui fit un de ces sourires dont lui seul avait le secret, bien que Junior soit presque aussi doué que lui.

_- On y va ?_ Demanda une petite voix.

Bella se tourna vers cette voix et découvrit son fils assis dans l'herbe.

_- On y va Champion._

La voix d'Edward avait été comme une caresse. Lorsqu'il avait parlé, elle avait senti son torse vibrer contre son dos. Elle s'était sentie bien, elle s'était sentie … à la maison. Edward se redressa et se mis à genoux. En se relevant, il l'entraina avec lui, la soutenant par dessous les bras. Elle se demanda pourquoi un instant, mais quand elle fut sur ses pieds, elle ne put que remarquer son ventre proéminent. Instinctivement elle passa ses mains dessus puis leva les yeux vers Edward. Elle y lut tan de tendresse et d'amour qu'elle se sentit défaillir. Mais ce ne fut rien à côté de ce qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son ventre et l'embrassa.

_- Hey ! Je suis encore là !_

Elle le sentit sourire sur ses lèvres. Quelle sensation divine.

_- Part devant, on arrive._ Edward embrassa Bella sur le front est passa l'un de ses bras dans son dos pour l'aider à avancer. Cette dernière en profita pour se coller un peu plus contre lui.

_- Bella !_ Elle se retourna et chercha Angela dont elle avait entendu la voix. Mais ne la trouva pas. _- Bella !_ Bella sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Elle trouva le visage d'Angela penché sur elle.

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_

Bella sentie les larmes lui monter aux yeux. De façon a éviter de lâcher une larme elle ferma les yeux et se concentra.

_- Oui … ça va._ Répondit-elle la voix rendue rauque par le sommeil. _- Vu les sons que tu émettais dans ton sommeil, on a pas de mal à te croire_, railla la voix de Heath.

Et les trois hommes se mirent à rire alors que les joues de Bella flambaient. Même Angela avait du mal à contenir son rire. Le rire se Juan se finit dans une grimace. Il y avait une justice dans ce monde si cruel

_- Aller Bella, raconte nous ton rêve, ça nous changera à tous les idées_, repris Heath.

Quatre paires d'yeux la supplièrent silencieusement. Alors elle céda et raconta son rêve. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, des larmes coulaient le long des yeux d'Angela. Les garçons avaient les yeux dans le vague.

_- C'était un beau rêve_, dit Rambeer et les deux autres approuvèrent du chef.

_- Un rêve plein d'espoir et qui sait, peut-être qu'il se réalisera._

_- Ce n'était qu'un rêve Angela, un simple rêve._

Angela haussa les épaules et se cala dans un coin du radeau pour tenter de dormir à son tour. Bella aussi essaya de se rendormir, la tête pleines des images de ce fameux rêve.

**13 octobre 2013 – Naufragés depuis : 10 jours**

C'était la fin, ils en étaient tous certains. Depuis deux jours, ils n'avaient plus rien à manger et l'eau douce était de plus en plus salée. Il savaient qu'ils pouvaient encore tenir quelques jours sans manger, mais sans eau … ça serait impossible. Mourir de soif en plein océan, un comble. Il n'avaient plus d'émetteur radio et n'avaient par encore vu l'ombre d'un bateau pouvant les secourir. Par moment le détresse était tellement forte qu'ils avaient des hallucinations, croyant voir dans un reflet un bateau qui leur sauverait la vie.

Cette nuit là en s'endormant, ils se demandèrent tous de quoi serait fait demain … s'il y avait un « demain ».

***

Hors cette nuit, il y eu un phénomène particulièrement étrange. La Lune se reflétait paisiblement dans le miroir de l'eau, ignorante des drames de la Terre. Mais ce miroir se brisa en milles morceau disséquant le disque blanc par petites vagues.

Une étrange forme sombre émergea des profondeurs de l'océan et s'approcha, tel un carnassier approchant sa proie, de la petite embarcation de plastique. D'autre formes plus petites émergèrent de la plus grosse. Le bruit de leurs pas émettaient un étrange bruit métallique qui se perdait dans la nuit. Avec agilité, les formes accrochèrent la petite embarcation et l'approchèrent de la Bête de métal. Certains des occupants se réveillèrent et purent rejoindre les ombres. Ceux la furent conduit en premier dans la bête. Il ne restait plus que trois occupants dans le radeau, un homme qui était blessé et deux femmes. Le blessé aida tan bien que mal les Ombres à le hisser hors de l'embarcation, la seconde femme réussi à faire de même mais la troisième ne se réveilla pas. L'une des Ombres vérifia qu'elle vivait toujours et lorsqu'elle constata que c'était le cas, fit tout son possible pour la confier à ses congénères.

Bella eu conscience de bouger, mais ne trouva pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, elle se sentait trop faible pour ça. Elle sentit son corps et ses vêtements être agrippés, passer de l'horizontal à la verticale puis de nouveau à l'horizontal. Lorsqu'elle revint dans cette position, sa conscience était suffisamment éveillée pour se rendre compte qu'elle était dans des bras, porté tel une enfant. Ces bras était forts et elle ne semblait rien peser pour eux. Pour plus de confort, elle enfouit son visage dans le de son sauveur. Une odeur particulière lui chatouilla les narines. Intriguée, elle inspira plus fort. Cette odeur lui était familière, si familière et pourtant si loin d'elle. Une image, aussi fugace qu'un mirage, lui revint en mémoire.

Non!

Impossible!

Elle devait être morte, elle ne trouvait que cette explication et retomba dans un sommeil profond.

Et pourtant elle ne rêvait pas, ils étaient tous sauvés.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Alors ?????? Vous en dites quoi ?**_

_**Oui, je sais il y a eu plein de morts … mais c'était pour la bonne cause (Je sais, c'est une façon très personnelle de voir les choses)**_

_**Et Oui, je sais aussi ce sont déjà les français qui ont fait couler le premier Rainbow Warrior et que moi, bin … je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de recommencer **_**;-) **_**(Même si dans l'histoire les pirates pas des français !) Par contre si de le « RW » II venait à couler en 2013, pour X raison, je décline d'office toutes responsabilités !**_

_**Dans le prochain épisode: **_

_**« Après Quand Harry rencontre Sally, Quand Bella retrouve Edward. Comment réagira-t-elle ? Quel sera l'attitude d'Edward face à celle qui fut son premier amour ? Et pourquoi cette fichu fiction porte-t-elle le nom farfelu de **_**USS California **_**(question existentielle il faut bien le dire) ? Tout cela vous le saurez en lisant le prochain épisode de **_**USS California. »**

_**Tadam ! C'est bon, suis prête à faire les résumés quotidiens des Feux de l'Amour !**_

**Pour les plus pressées : _les raisons du départ d'Edward et ce qui lui ait arrivé pendant ces 7 ans viendront plus tard, un peu de patiente s'il vous plais._**

_**Et comme mots de la fin me revient, je dirais juste : 2 764 800 secondes ou 46 080 minutes ou 32 jours et 16 heures, soit le temps qu'il nous reste à attendre avant de pouvoir aller voir New Moon–Tentation au cinéma et admirer les tablettes de chocolat de Jacob/Taylor et celles de Robert/Edward … **_

_**Plus qu'un mois à tenir ! **_

.

_**Je sais que j'avais promis un Bonus Délire pour cette semaine mais en fait vous ne l'aurez que la semaine prochaine, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il en révèlent un peu trop sur la nature de nos sauveteurs. En conclusion, la semaine vous aurez 2 Bonus délire !**_

**Juste pour Info: _la fiction _Le Secret des Anges _est mise en pause pour l'instant, je la reprendrais dès que j'aurais un peu plus de temps, mais elle reprendra c'est une certitude. _**

_**Bon là je crois que LÀ, j'ai fini … enfin je voudrais vous demander de laisser un petit commentaire, même si c'est pour mettre « cool », « bien », « à chier », « try again » … ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance et ça me permettra de juger de mon travail et de le faire évoluer.**_

_**Merci**_

_**Et Surtout bravo à celles qui ont lu la première version de ce chapitre**_


	9. Bienvenu à Bord

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 8. **

**Je suis sincèrement désolée de ce très très long retard**

**En tout cas merci à toutes celles qui on pris de mes nouvelles et m'ont envoyé des messages d'encouragement.**

*******

**Ousna92:_ merci pour ta review. Edward est de Retour ! Tu n'as plus à attendre, il est là, juste un peu plus bas ! Les chapitres sont posté chaque weekend, parfois le vendredi, plus souvent le samedi._** **Gabrielle:_ Merci pour l'expression de ta joie, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur !_**

**IMS:_ ceux qui ont bien suivi et qui ont un peu de culture américaine (ou qui comme moi n'ont jamais loupé un épisode de JAG ou NCIS) devraient avoir trouvé de quoi il retourne._**

**Bébé23:_ Merci merci merci merci ! C'est vrai que ça n'est pas tout rose … mais la vie est souvent ainsi._**

**Audrey:_ n'ai pas peur, Edward est de retour et c'est pour toujours_** **scarlet-rose:_ le USS California est bien un navire de la marine américaine. _**

**Laurie:_ c'est vrai que de mettre Edward et Matt en compétition était une idée mais ce n'est pas parce que Matt n'est pas là, qu'Ed ne peut pas être jaloux … _**

**Twilighteuse27:_ c'est vrai que le coup du bateau qui coule personne ne l'a vu venir. Wé Eddy est sorti de son trou (ou plutôt de sa boite de conserve) mais ne t'en fait pas, la prochaine fois qu'il jouera à cache-cache ça sera avec son fils et Bella ne mettra pas 7 ans à le retrouver. _** _**Moi rien que de voir Edward sortir du couvert des arbres dans les premières minutes du clip de Death Cab for Cutie me fait déjà à moitié défaillir alors pouvoir en voir un peu plus … **_

**Adeline:_ c'est vrai que maintenant tout le monde ou presque devrai avoir trouvé pourquoi la fiction s'appelle USS California, au pire, la solution au problème se trouve un peu plus bas._**

**Mlle . LilOuX: _Patience jeune fille !_**

**Allyson: _ah ah ah ah ! Tu me fait rire ! Wé ! Je sais que je suis trop forte ! =) j'espère que tu aimera autant la suite._**

**Daphne:_ wé bin moi je suis impressionnée par la longueur de ta Review ! L'odeur d'Edward … mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser ça ? =) bien sûr que c'est lui ! Normal que tu sèche pour les raisons, c'est bien trop farfelu et précis pour que quiconque puisse trouver (à moins de lire mes notes où les grandes ligne de la fiction sont écrite, du début à la fin !) Tu suppose bien à propos des relations entre Edward et Carlisle et tu as tout a fait compris la psychologie du personnage, tu m'impressionnes vraiment. C'est vrai que 7 ans de séparation c'est énorme mais ça me permet de faire d'Edward ce que je veux de le modeler selon mon envie en gardant un minimum de crédibilité et ça a aussi permis à Bella de finir ses études. C'est vrai que le rêve de Bella est la plus belle des preuves en ce qui concerne ses sentiments pour Edward, même si elle nie tout en bloc, se retrouver face à lui lui permettra de regarder la vérité en face. C'est vrai qu'Edward va avoir du mal à se justifier mais il ne sera pas seul, dans ce chapitre, je vais introduire un personnage qui est d'une importance capitale pour lui et qui va beaucoup aider Bella et Edward à se retrouver. Pour ce qui est du retour à la civilisation et de la suite, tout est déjà écrit d'avance. Depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction, beaucoup de choses on changé mais d'autres restent totalement invariable et le retour d'Edward parmi les siens en fait parti._**

**Mimie30:_ non, le lemon entre Bella & Matt c'était juste pour faire enrager/flipper les « puristes ». oui, il est bien dans la Navy ( In the Navy … STOP on arrête avec les Village People !) Non, ce n'est pas la raison de son départ. Normalement les voix françaises sont les même entre Twilight et New Moon mais perso … je trouve que la meilleur version c'est la VO, ya rien de plus sexy qu'un Rob en VO !c'est ça voix, celle qui lui colle la peau … bon je sais je suis une accroc des VOST (merci à l'inventeur du DVD !)_** _**Laure: en temps normal, je poste un chapitre tout les weekend (le vendredi normalement mais plus souvent le samedi au final) même si ces 15 derniers jours tout à été un peu bouleversé. **_

_**Carla: … et bien ça c'est de la supposition … mais ce n'est pas ça. Tu as juste raison pour l'endroit exigüe. La réponse se trouve un peu plus bas ! Et un grand MERCI pour ton message.**_

_**Camille13: je suis dsolée de ne plus donner de nouvelles via la fiction, mais sache que je répond à tous le MP que l'on m'envoie alors si tu veux des nouvelles … tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.**_

_**Lilo: merci pour ton message et désolée de te faire pleurer … désolée aussi de te décevoir lorsque tu ne vois pas de nouveau chapitre … Si tout va bien l'histoire devrait recommencer à avancer très très vite.**_

_**Merci aussi à **_**habswifes, emma, my-fiction-twilight, nini, tinga**

*******

**Ce chapitre est celui des retrouvailles, celles que vous attendez tous depuis 7 ans … enfin depuis 4 chapitres !** **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous (oui ya un mec qui m'a laissé une review ! Suis super fière !)**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Chapitre Huit:**

**Bienvenu à Bord du USS California**

.

.

.

Bella reprenait doucement conscience. Elle se sentait étrangement bien, reposée et installée bien plus confortablement que dans ce radeau de sauvetage. Cette constatation lui fit rapidement reprendre pied. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Au dessus d'elle, du métal , devant elle du métal. À côté d'elle d'autres lits étaient installé, chacun était occupé par ses compagnons d'infortune. Angela était la plus proche d'elle. Elle dormait.

_- Bonjour._

Elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Cette voix était celle d'un homme à la stature imposante, un peu semblable à celle d'Emmett. Il portait une combinaison bleue et des rangers. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il pouvait être.

_- Q-qui êtes vous ? Et où sommes nous ?_

_- Je suis Quartier maître de première classe Jackson Stewart et rassurez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité à présent._

Il lui sourit pour tenter de la rassurer.

_- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller prévenir le « Cap'Doc » que vous êtes réveillée._

Et sans dire un mot de plus, il s'en alla par une porte métallique ovale. Bella se redressa dans sont lit et se frotta le visage pour tenter de mieux se réveiller.

_- Bella ? _

Belle tourna la tête vers son amie qui émergeait doucement elle aussi.

_- Ça va ? _

_- Euh … oui, répondit-elle en baillant, mais tu sais où on est ?_

_- Pas la moindre idée,je suppose que ça doit avoir un lien avec l'armée mais je n'en sais pas plus._

_- L'armée ? _

_- Oui, le gars qui est sorti au moment où tu te réveillait est … quartier-maître ou un truc dans le genre._

_- Hum … en tout cas, je suis heureuse d'être là ! On est sauvées Bella ! _

_- Oui, … je vais revoir mon petit garçon,_ dit-elle alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

_- En tout cas ça à l'air d'aller pour les autres,_ dit Angela en regardant Heath, Juan et Rambeer qui dormaient à côté d'elles.

Bella entendit de loin la voix du Quartier-maître Stewart. Il semblait faire un rapport à quelqu'un, l' « Cap'Doc » sans doute. Mais elle ignorait de qui il s'agissait. Elle fixait la porte en attendant que les deux hommes ne la passent.

Stewart entra dans la pièce suivi d'un autre homme. Tous les deux devaient avoir à peu près le même age. Le nouveau venu était grand, au moins 1m80, ses cheveux, coupés courts, avaient une couleur proche de celle du bronze et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude rappelèrent, inévitablement, à Bella ceux d'un petit garçon qu'elle aimait plus que sa vie, des yeux qu'il tenait de son père.

_- Bonjour Bella._

Cette voix … ce ténor si particulier …

_- Edward ? _Demanda Bella, ses yeux grand ouverts trahissaient sa surprise.

C'était lui. Ça ne pouvait être que lui.

À force de le fixer, elle finissait par retrouver en lui les traits de cet adolescent qu'elle avait aimé comme une folle et qui l'avait abandonné. Elle ne se sentait plus capable d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Se contentant de la fixer, toujours avec étonnement.

_- Edward Cullen ?!? Est-ce que c'est bien toi ?_

Il détourna son regard de Bella pour le première fois depuis qu'il était entré et le posa sue sa voisine.

_- Bonjour Angela. Et oui, c'est bien moi._ Répondit-il en esquissant un léger, très léger sourire.

_- La vache! j'y crois pas ! Mais … qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Je travaille ici._

_- Wé! C'est notre « Doc' »_, crut bon de rajouter Stewart.

_- Il veut dire ? … T'es médecin ?_

_- Si on veut … _

_- Alors c'est pour ÇA que tu es parti ?_

Bella venait enfin de réagir. Sa voix était un mélange de douleur et d'incompréhension. Son cœur était empli d'une tristesse telle qu'elle avait toute la peine du monde à la contenir. Les yeux qu'Edward posa sur elle était plein de douleur et de regrets. Stewart regardait la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il avait su que le Doc' connaissait les deux jeunes femmes, mais il n'en savait pas plus. Comme tous les autres il avait pu observer le comportement étrange du Doc depuis l'arrivé des naufragés à bord et apparemment, il y avait une sacré histoire là dessous. Il est vrai que si le Cap'Doc, comme il le surnomment tous, était une légende dans la Navy, Edward Cullen restait pour eux un mystère, sauf peut-être pour le Commandant qui semblait bien le connaître, mais personne n'avait jamais osé posé la moindre question. En revanche, ces jeunes femmes semblaient détenir certaines clés de ce mystère, surtout la jolie brunette qu'il avait appelé Bella. Cette mission allait être intéressante à plus d'un titre.

Edward n'eut pas vraiment le temps de répondre. Encore eut-il fallu qu'il sache quoi répondre. Les autres naufragés commençaient à se réveiller et l'un d'eux en particulier nécessitait sa présence. Lorsque Juan fut complètement réveillé, il se présenta à lui comme l'avait fait Stewart avec Bella quelques minutes plus tôt.

_- Bonjour, je suis le Capitaine Edward Cullen, je suis le médecin de bord. Comment vous sentez-vous ?_

_- Yuste como quelqu'un qui s'est pris una puta de bala dans l'épaule._

_- En tout cas j'ignore qui a effectuer les premiers soins, mais cette personne vous a probablement sauvé la vie._

_- En este caso, lo debo mi vida a la Bella _(Dans ce cas, je dois ma vie à la Belle), répondit Juan en tournant la tête vers Bella qui suivait la scène avec attention.

Edward sourit et regarda lui aussi Bella.

_- No sería el primero le debo algo_ ([vous] ne seriez pas le premier à lui devoir quelque chose)

Edward avait répondu tellement bas, que les autres n'avaient pas sais le sens de ses paroles. Il passa aux autres patients. Bella avait gardé son regard fixé sur lui, craignant que tout cela ne fusse que le fruit de son imagination.

Trop de choses se bousculaient en elle pour qu'elle puisse avoir une réaction rationnel.

En moins de 24h, où du moins c'est ce qui lui semblait, elle avait était sauvée d'une mort certaine par des militaires américains et avait retrouvé le père de son fils dans l'endroit le plus improbable qui soit … en fait elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle était mais comme une fois n'est pas coutume, ce fut Angela qui traduisit ses pensées.

_- Edward? Où sommes nous exactement._

_- Dans un sous-marin, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint Heath_

_- En effet, vous vous trouvez bien à bord d'un sous-marin. _

_- Wahou, j'en connais un qui sera fou quand il apprendra ça !_ Dit Angela en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella.

Cette dernière quitta Edward des yeux pour la première fois et lança un regard paniqué à Angela. Cette dernière se rendit compte de la bourde et lança un regard désolé à son amie. Edward ne releva pas mais fut tout de même intrigué par la réaction de Bella. Il quitta le chevet de Juan pour examiner Rambeer et Heath. Alors qu'il prenait la tension de ce dernier, un autre homme pénétra dans la pièce. Il était grand, mais moins qu'Edward, et portait la même combinaison bleue. Il avait un visage rond et des cheveux poivre et sel, enfin, plus sel sue poivre. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris acier, très proche de de la couleur de leur environnement. Son regard était dure, il avait le regard de ses hommes habitués à commander et à qui l'on obéissait sans jamais oser ouvrir la bouche, malgré cela des pâtes d'oie s'étaient formaient aux coins de ses yeux, preuve que cet bouche au plis sévères savait aussi sourire, voir même rire.

Edward se redressa et salua comme il se devait. Les civils se contentant de le saluer d'un hochement de tête.

_- Bonjour, je suis le Contre-Amiral Gabriel Hopkins et je suis le commandant de ce navire. En cette qualité, je vous souhaite la bienvenu à bord du USS California. J'espère que votre séjour parmi nous se passera au mieux. Comme vous l'avez deviné, vous vous trouvez sur un navire militaire. Ici tout ne se passe pas comme à terre. Vous vous trouvez sous ma responsabilité et sous mon commandement. Il y a des règles que, tout comme l'équipage, vous devrez respecter. L'un de ses règles concerne le silence. Ce bâtiment est censé rester indétectable, vous comprendrez donc qu'aucun haussement de voix ne sera toléré. Je laisse Capitaine Cullen ici présent le soin de vous informer des modalités de votre séjour ici et de répondre à vos questions. Sur ce, je vous laisse à ses bon soins. Capitaine_, Edward le regarda droit dans les yeux, _faites comme il en a été convenu._

_- À vos ordres._

Hopkins salua d'un signe de la tête les trois naufragés masculins et offrit un sourire aux deux jeunes femmes avant de s'éclipser.

Hopkins partit, Edward ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation qu'il avait eu quelques jours plus tôt avec son supérieur.

*****FlashBack*****

À bord du USS California – 58h plus tôt.

Edward se remettait tout juste de la découverte qu'il venait de faire.

Bella.

Bella, celle qu'il avait aimé plus que tout et qu'il avait malgré tout quitté était là, elle faisait parti des naufragés qu'ils avaient repêché.

Le choc avait était brutal. Les sentiments qu'il avait enfouis au plus profond de lui refirent surface, lui broyant le cœur au passage.

_- Cullen ?_

Il se retourna et se trouva face au Commandant.

_- Commandant ?_

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, comme à chaque fois qu'il était agacé ou inquiet.

_- Est-ce que ça va Edward ?_

Ce dernier sourit. Il devait vraiment avoir une sale tête pour que Hopkins l'appelle par son prénom.

_- Merci Gabriel, ça devrait aller._

_- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire._

_- Oui, je sais, merci._

_- Bon revenons en à nos « invité ». tout d'abord comment vont-ils ?_

_- Relativement bien si l'on prend en compte ce qu'ils viennent de vivre. Ils souffrent tous de déshydratation et de malnutrition mais tout devrait se régler rapidement. Je les maintient dans un coma artificiel de façon a ce qu'ils récupèrent plus vite. L'un d'eux est blessé, une blessure par balle, un calibre 7,62 (calibre d'arme de guerre) d'après ce que j'ai pu constaté mais la balle étant ressorti je ne peux pas le confirmer. Étrangement, il n'y a pas d'infection et il a commencé à cicatrisé._

_- Très bien. Le fait qu'ils restent endormi un moment encore nous arrange. Nous devons nous préparer à toutes éventualités. Ce sont des activiste de Greenpeace que nous avons ramassé et nous risquons de nous faire taper sur les doigts si les choses venaient à déraper. Nous devons nous montrer très prudents envers eux._

_- Je ne sais pas si ça peux vous soulager mais je eux me porter garant pour deux d'entre eux._

Hopkins le regarda avec étonnement.

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui. Les deux jeunes femmes. Elles se nomment Angela Weber et Isabella Swan._

_- Et bien, j'ignorai que tu avait l'habitude de fricoter avec l'ennemi !_ (référence à l'opposition de Greenpeace envers les sous-marins).

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Edward.

_- Ça remonte à longtemps. À l'époque où j'étais encore « un bon garçon »._

Hopkins se retint difficilement de rire. Il connaissait suffisamment Edward Cullen pour savoir qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été ce que l'on pouvait appeler un « bon garçon » mais le fait que ces deux jeunes personnes aient connu Edward avant qu'il n'entre dans l'armée l'intéressait au plus au point.

Edward remarqua la lueur d'intérêt qui illumina le regard de son supérieur. Il savait que ça ne présagé rien de bon … pour lui.

_- Donc … ces deux jeunes personnes sont de nationalité américaine … ça ne nous en fait plus que trois à surveiller de plus près en admettant que ces deux demoiselles soient plus patriote qu'éco-activiste. Ils ne vont pas aimer ça là-haut._

_- Ça je le sais et en cas de problème, vous savez très bien que je suis prêt à en prendre l'entière responsabilité. Peu importe ce qui ce passera lorsque nous rentrerons à terre, surtout depuis que je sais qui nous avons sauver. Sa vie vaut largement la cours martiale._

Hopkins l'avait vu dans bien des états, mais jamais ainsi. Il émané de ses paroles une telle ferveur qu'il ne doutait pas qu'il aurait sacrifié sa carrière pour sauver ses personnes ou au moins l'une d'elle en particulier, d'après ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Mais dans le fond, Edward était ainsi, ses actions passés le lui avait bien prouvé.

_- Nous n'en arriverons pas là … enfin, je l'espère. Ils n'oseraient pas nous reprocher d'avoir fait ce que nous avons fait, pas publiquement en tout cas. L'opinion publique devrait nous être utile, pour une fois, en cas de problème. En attendant, nous n'y sommes pas encore et nous devons nous occuper d'un problème plus urgent._

_- Comme ?_

_- Comme le fait que nous ayons des femmes à bord pardi ! _

_- J'ai confiance dans l'équipage, aucun d'eux n'osera leur tourner autour et notre mission n'est que de 3 mois, ce n'est pas comme si ils n'allaient pas voir une femme pendant un an. J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait leur céder les cabines des officiers supérieurs et leur céder la salle de bain une fois que chacun aura pris son poste._

_- Tu penses à tout, comme toujours._

_- C'est bien pour ça que je suis si bon dans ce que je fais !_

_- Hum … c'est bien vrai. C'est d'accord, on fait comme ça._

_- À vos ordre commandant._

Hopkins lui répondit par un sourire et le laissa retourner à ses patients.

*****Fin du FlashBack*****

Ce fut Angela qui le sortit de ses pensées.

_- Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a été convenu ?_

Sa voix trahissait son appréhension, Edward le remarqua et tenta de la rassurer.

_- Ce ne sont que des disposition que nous avons dû mettre en place. Il n'est pas habituel sur un sous-marin de recevoir des invités et encore moins des femmes._

_- Oh !_

_- Oui, en effet. Mes vous n'avez rien à craindre, ce ne sont pas des hommes de Néandertal … ils savent se tenir. _

_- Je suppose que les « dispositions » ne concernent pas que les membres féminins de notre équipage, capitaine ?_ Demanda Heath.

_- Non, en effet. Vous devrais tous signer une charte de confidentialité stipulant que vous ne devrez jamais parler à quiconque de ce que vous pourrez voir ou entendre durant votre séjour parmi nous. Dans le cas où vous refuseriez de signer ce document, vous seriez consignez dans cette même pièce sans possibilité d'en sortir. Votre choix est libre._

Suite au discours d'Edward, aucun ne trouva rien à redire. Ceux qui ne le connaissait pas ne purent qu'admirer le charisme qui émanait de sa personne et cette impression que, chez lui, l'autorité était quelque chose d'inné. Celle qui le connaissait durent reconnaître combien ce jeune homme mal dans sa peau avait changé. Si Bella reconnaissait à présent, et assez facilement, celui qu'elle avait aimé, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas cet homme qui venait de parler. Et, bien qu'elle refuse de l'admettre, cet homme la fascinait.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Edward s'occupa de ses patients. Il s'occupa tout d'abord des garçons puis d'Angela. Il ne s'occupa de Bella qu'en dernier. Il était très intimidé par la présence de la jeune femme. Ses regrets le hantaient toujours et il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir avec elle. Il essayer de la toucher le moins possible, craignant que ce qu'il avait ressentit en la tenant dans ses bras deux jours auparavant ne se reproduise. Elle lui avait complètement fait perdre pied. La simple odeur de sa peau mélangé à celle de l'océan l'avait ramené bien des années en arrière, sur une plage au nord des États Unis. C'était sur cette plage qu'il lui avait pris la main pour la première fois, c'était encore sur cette plage qu'il avait pris conscience des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Bella se rendit compte des agissements d'Edward et s'en sentit étrangement blessée. Il la touchait à peine, lui donnant la désagréable impression d'être une pestiférée. Il la rejetait aujourd'hui comme il l'avait rejetait 7 ans plus tôt via cette lettre dont chaque mot, chaque lettre était gravé dans sa mémoire. Bien que ce fut contre sa volonté, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Un sentiment de peur l'envahi. Comment cet homme qui la rejetait aussi évidement pourrait-il accepter son fils … leur fils, même si cette dernière évidence lui donnait actuellement la nausée. Comment pourrait-elle le laisser entrer dans sa vie, dans leur vie ? Il n'y avait pas sa place et son attitude ne faisait que confirmer cet état de fait. Pourtant … il suffisait qu'il pose les yeux sur elle pour qu'elle sentent son cœur battre plus fort. C'est à en perdre la raison.

.

Alors que le médecin de bord finissait d'examiner ses patients, le quartier-maitre Stewart refit une apparition. Il avait avec lui des vêtements propres – à savoir des combinaisons bleues et des t-shirts blancs – et des documents que tous supposèrent être – et à juste titre – les chartes de confidentialité qu'ils devraient signer pour pouvoir circuler à bord du navire.

_- Capitaine, le commandant m'a demandé de vous donner ceci_, dit Stewart en tendant les documents à Edward.

_- Merci._

Edward s'en saisi et les lu de façon à vérifier que tout était en ordre.

_- J'ai aussi ça pour vous_, repris Stewart en désignant aux ex-naufragées les combinaisons qui lui encombraient les bras. _Par contre, je suis désolé mesdames mais nous n'avons pas de chaussures à vous prêter. Même si nous avons des demi-portions à bord, aucun d'eux ne chausse du 38 fillette._

Bella était à deux doigts de sourire. Stewart lui faisait vraiment penser à Emmett, tan physiquement que dans sa façon d'être et de parler. Cette simple constatation lui fit se demandé si Edward avait lui aussi fait le rapprochement. Sa famille lui manquait-elle autant qu'il leur manquait à tous ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. L'homme qui se trouvait face à elle lui était totalement inconnu.

Une fois la distribution de vêtement faites, les filles furent isolées par un paravent improvisé à l'aide de draps. Finalement, les combinaisons étaient bien plus confortable que ce à quoi elles s'attendaient. En guise de chaussures – les leurs étant hors d'usage – elles eurent deux paires de chaussettes, bien plus confortable que des rangers trop grandes. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini de se changer, Edward n'était plus là. Bella ne sut réellement si elle en fut peinée ou soulagée. Ses sentiments étaient d'une telle confusion qu'elle n'aurait su le dire.

C'est Stewart qui les conduisit dans leurs « quartiers ». Les garçons étaient logé avec l'équipage, mais un peu à l'écart « pour qu'ils ne soient pas gêné par les changements de quart » avait expliqué Stewart. Apparemment, l'équipage n'était pas au complet et ce pour des raisons qui ne leurs avaient pas été divulguées. Par conséquent, ils restaient de nombreuses couchettes de libre dans l'espace destiné au repos des soldats. Une fois ces messieurs installés, Stewart conduisit Bella et Angela un peu plus loin dans le long du couloir qui traversait le navire sur toute sa longueur. Il s'arrêta devant une porte métallique semblable à toutes les autres, il la déverrouilla et incita Bella à y entrer.

_- Vous avez de la chance que le Commandent et le Second soient des gentlemen, ils vous ont laissé leur cabine. Elle ne sont pas bien grande mais laissent plus d'intimité que ce grand dortoir où nous sommes logé, nous autres simples membre d'équipage. Ça va leur faire tout drôle._

La cabine était très simple. Une couchette étroite sur la gauche et un bureau tout aussi étroit sur la droite. Entre les deux, collé à la cloison, se trouvait un meuble qui semblait être un armoire. Elle n'était pas très large elle non plus. Sur le bureau se trouvait un livre électronique et un piano électronique ultra fin, le dernier cri dans le domaine d'après ce qu'elle avait pu constater. Ça et là des cartes marines étaient attachées au mur.

_- Je vous laisse vous installer, je vais aller sa cabine à votre amie._

Stewart ressortit, laissant Bella seule dans sa cabine exigüe. Elle n'eut pas pour long à s'installer, n'ayant pas de bagages à défaire et quand à la visite des lieux il lui suffit de quelques secondes pour faire le tour des 4 m² de la cabine. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, elle se laissa tomber sur la couchette et se cala le dos contre la cloison métallique et les genoux repliés vers son buste. Ses pensées vagabondèrent automatiquement vers les événements de la journée mais surtout vers son fils qu'elle pourrait bientôt serrer dans ses bras. Un léger coup porté à porte la fit sursauter.

_- Oui ?_

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à Angela. Bella laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

_- Tu as l'air contente de me voir à ce que je vois._

_- Tu n'as pas idée mais j'avais surtout peur que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que toi._

_- Un certain Capitaine Cullen par exemple ?_

_- Bonne pioche Miss Weber, vous avez le droit de tirer une autre carte._

Angela sourit à son amie et vin s'assoir à côté d'elle.

_- Ça à été une sacrée journée !_

Bella ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

_- C'est peu dire._

_- C'est quand même incroyable de retrouver Edward ici, comme ça … J'aurais jamais pensé qu'il se serait engagé._

_- Moi non plus mais de toute façon je n'ai jamais rien su de ses projets d'avenir, à croire que dès le début j'en était exclue._

Cette pensée lui fit mal. Edward l'aurait manipulée, se serait servi d'elle pour la rejeter une fois qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait.

Cette pensée lui fit très mal.

Pourtant, une petite voix, un toute petite voix au fond de sa tête lui disait que cela ne collait pas, que l'attitude d'Edward pendant leur relation. Ou autrement il était le meilleur acteur qu'elle ait jamais vu.

_- C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? Qu'il aurait pu se servir de toi pour s'amuser ?_

_- J'en sais rien, mais son attitude depuis notre réveil n'est pas pour m'enlever cette idée de la tête._

_- C'est vrai que son attitude est étrange … mais j'ai une autre théorie. _

_- Vas-y._

_- Bon … elle vaut ce qu'elle vaut … je n'ai pas passé autant de temps que toi avec lui … mais à mon avis, il est aussi surpris que toi par la situation, il ne pensait pas non plus te revoir, enfin pas dans ces conditions. Vous n'avez pas eu de contact depuis plus de 7 ans suite à une séparation extrêmement douloureuse. Il ne sait pas comment réagir, ni comment agir. À mon avis, il a était aussi chamboulé que toi par vos « retrouvailles »._

_- Hum … qui sait ? Je n'ai moi-même jamais réussi à savoir se qui se passait dans sa tête._

Elles restèrent toutes les deux silencieuses pendant quelques minutes.

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour Junior ?_

Bella eu un haut la cœur. Cette situation la rendait réellement malade.

_- J'en sais rien. Je sais que je dois lui dire mais je ne sais pas quand et encore moins comment. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. Il pourrait terriblement m'en vouloir aussi bien que d'entrer dans nos vie le plus rapidement possible. Je crois que je ne suis pas prête pour cette éventualité._

_- Pour qu'il reviennent dans vos vie ou qu'il t'en veuille ? _

_- Les deux je crois bien. S'il m'en voulait, il rejetterais Junior par la même occasion et je ne pourrait le supporter. Mais si au contraire, il voulait prendre cette place qui aurait toujours dû être la sienne … je ne suis pas sûre de l'accepter non plus, il m'a fait trop de mal._

_- Même pour Junior ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien. Il est encore beaucoup trop tôt … tout va trop vite …_

Angela passa son bras autour des épaules de son amies qui se cala contre elle. Des larmes de désespoir coulèrent paresseusement sur les joues de Bella.

Un léger coup porté à la porte les fit sursauter.

_- Oui ?_ Demandèrent-elle en chœur.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa le passage à Edward.

_- Excusez moi, je suis venu vous chercher pour le diner._

_- Oh … très bien, on arrive._ Lui répondit Angela.

Il les regarda l'ai un peu gêné, passa la main dans ses cheveux, si courts.

_- Euh … ça ne vous dérange pas si je récupère quelques affaires avant qu'on y aille ?_

_- Non, pas de problème_, répondit de nouveau Angela, _et toi Bella ?_

Cette dernière tressauta lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom.

_- Hein ? … euh non … pas de problème._

_- Merci,_ leur répondit Edward.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Il prit quelques affaires qu'il mit dans un sac qui s'y trouvait.

Angela et Bella le regardait faire. Si Angela était surprise qu'il soit l'un des deux officiers supérieurs du navire, Bella était totalement effarée … mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que son amie. Elle venait de réaliser que cette cabine était celle d'Edward, que la couchette sur laquelle elle était assise était la sienne. Elle réalisait qu'elle allait dormir dans S_on_ « lit ». Cette simple idée la fit frissonner, mais à son plus grand déplaisir, ce ne fut pas d'horreur qu'elle frissonna, mais de plaisir.

Edward récupéra quelques cartes qui étaient accrochées au mur, les roula et les enfouis dans son sac.

_- Si le piano te gène, je lui trouverais une autre place,_ dit-il en regardant Angela.

_- Ça devrait aller,_ lui répondit Bella qui alignait plus de deux syllabes d'afillée pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

Edward eu l'air surpris. Non pas qu'elle ait parlé mais du fait que ce soit elle qui occupe Sa cabine. Il se repris rapidement et se racla légèrement la gorge pour se donner un semblent de contenance.

_- Très bien, comme tu voudras. Nous devrions y aller maintenant, le commandant aime manger à l'heure._

Les filles se levèrent et le suivirent à travers les couloirs du sous-marin. Ils durent monter au niveau supérieur à l'aide d'un escalier qui tenait plus de l'échelle que de l'escalier. Gentleman jusqu'au bout des ongles, Edward laissa passer les « dames » devant et il eu raison car à peine eu-t-elle atteint la cinquième marche que Bella perdit l'équilibre. Edward qui se trouvait juste derrière elle la retint par la taille, la serrant contre lui le temps qu'elle retrouve son équilibre. Ce contact impromptu lui permis de respirer à plein poumon l'odeur de la jeune mais ce moment de félicité fut de très courte durée car il sentit Bella se raidir contre lui quasi immédiatement. Il l'aida à se remettre d'aplomb comme il put en limitant le plus possible les contactes directs avec elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un espèce de grand réfectoire qui devait pouvoir contenir pas loin d'une centaine de personnes. Même s'il restait de nombreuses place de libres, de nombreux hommes étaient déjà attablés. Sur leur passage, de nombreuses têtes se tournaient. Elles purent capter de nombreux regards où elles purent lire de la surprise, de la joie, de l'envie et même de la crainte mais il n'y eu aucune réaction, aucune parole ou aucun geste désobligeant.

Edward les entraina vers une table un peu à l'écart. Elle reconnurent rapidement leurs amis et le commandant qui s'y trouvaient. Il ne restait plus que trois place autour ne la table qui pouvait au total accueillir quatorze convives. Automatiquement les deux jeunes femmes s'installent côte à côte. Par un « étrange » concours de circonstance, Bella se retrouve et la gauche du commandant et face à Edward qui lui se trouve à la gauche son supérieur.

Autour de la table, les discutions vont bon train. Les officiers qui composent cette table interrogent les ex-naufragés avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Ils les questionnent sur leurs pays d'origine, sur les raisons pour lesquelles il se sont engagés auprès de Greenpeace. Bella et Angela connaissent déjà tout cela et ce concentrent sur leur repas, leur premier vrai repas depuis plus d'une semaine d'après ce qu'elles avaient appris. Puis il en vinrent aux sujet concernant ce qui les avez venez là où ils étaient: l'attaque du bateau. Bella et Angela n'en savait que très peux à ce sujet, raison pour laquelle elles tendirent l'oreille, comme l'ensemble des personnes présentes autour de la table.

Ce fut Heath qui se chargea du récit.

_- Nous explorions la zone qu'avait déterminé Bella et Angela comme étant celle d'où pouvait provenir les perturbations qui agissaient sur le comportement des baleines. Généralement les perturbation des mammifères marin est dû au sonar des sous-marins comme le votre mais dans ce cas le phénomène est localisé, dans ce cas … ça n'avait rien à voir … ils n'étaient pas désorientés, ils fuyaient la zone. Au bout de quelques jours, le Capitaine à repéré un navire « en stationnement », il ne bougeait pas et ne donnait pas le moindre signe de vie. Nous avons commencé à nous approcher de lui. Le Capitaine a essayer d'entrer en contacte avec eux mais sans succès. Plus nous nous approchions, plus ce bateau nous paraissait étrange._

_- On aurait du se faire la malle à ce moment_, intervint Rambeer l'air sombre, _ça nous aurait évité tous ces problèmes._

Tous les regard c'étaient tourné vers lui. Juan, qui était assis à côté de lui, n'avait pas dit un mot mais avait un air aussi sombre que celui de son voisin.

_- Hum … _fit Heath avant de reprendre son récit. _À l'aide de jumelles nous avons découvert un grand nombre de bidons sur le pont du navire … ils étaient tous estampillés comme contenant des produits toxiques voir même radioactifs pour certains. Nous n'avons pas mis longtemps à comprendre e qui ce passait ici. Nous nous trouvions juste au dessus de l'une des failles géologiques les plus profonde du monde, ces enfoirés y déversaient leurs déchets les plus dangereux ici de façon à ce qu'ils ne soient pas détectaient. Mais manque de peau pour eux, les bidons ne sont pas gentiment allé s'enfouir dans les profondeurs abyssales de l'océan, ils ont fuit et contaminé les eaux environnantes._

Une expression de dégout profond c'était peinte sur son visage. Il tenta de se ressaisir en inspirant profondément.

_- Nous avons continué à avancer vers eux. Nous n'avions toujours pas eu le moindre contacte. Matthew … _sa voix se brisa, _Matt se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour les filles … elles n'étaient pas des nôtres … elles n'étaient là que pour comprendre, étudier … nous nous sommes prêts à nous battre si nous y sommes obligé … mais elles non … nous n'avions pas le droit de leur imposer notre combat … pas en sachant que tan de personnes les attendaient chez elles._

Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, son regard se posait sur Bella. Cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux du fait de l'évocation de feu son ami et aussi de son fils qui lui manquait tan.

Heath, tout comme les deux autres, avait compris qui était Edward. Ils avaient tous vu des photos de Junior, ils l'avaient tous entendus raconter son rêve et prononcer son nom, ils avaient outs vu sa réaction lorsqu'elle c'était retrouvée face à lui mais ils avaient surtout pu lire la surprise, la joie, la peine et la douleur qui étaient, tour à tour, apparu sur le visage de l'officier lorsqu'il avait découvert l'identité de celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras, de celle qu'ils venaient de sauver d'une mort certaine. Et c'est pour tout cela et parce qu'il connait l'histoire de Bella, du moins dans les grandes lignes, qu'il n'a pas prononcé le nom de Junior …

_- En quelques minutes tout à basculé. Il y a eu des mouvement sur le pont du bateau. Nous avons entendu des ordres être braillés. Puis … nous l'avons entendu … ce bruit caractéristique … celui des mitraillettes AK 47. Les balles ont fusées de tous les côtés. Nous nous sommes protégés comme nous avons pu. Le Capitaine à était l'un des premiers touchés. Puis j'ai entendu la voix de Matt. Matt qui hurlait quelque chose avant qu'une nouvelle rafale ne le fasse taire à jamais ._

Il arrêta son récit là.

Lorsqu'il avait évoqué Matt et son sort, Bella avait laissé libre cours à son chagrin. Angela lui caressait doucement la main pour la réconforter, avouant tacitement que Bella était bien plus proche de Matt qu'elle ne l'était elle-même.

_- Que … que c'est-il passé après ?_ Osé l'un des officier.

_- Rocket … ils nous ont envoyé une rocket dans la proue._ Articula Heath avec difficulté tan l'émotion qui c'était emparée de lui était forte. _Après … la seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est deux voir arriver nos deux anges dans leur radeaux et nous sauver tous les trois._

Et ce fut de nouveau le silence, aussi bien à la table des officiers que dans l'ensemble du réfectoire. Tout autour d'eux un silence de mort régnait en maître absolut, uniquement perturbé par le faible ronflement de la machinerie. Chacun avait écouté le récit des survivants et n'osait à présent plus dire un mot.

Le silence devint vite pesant. Bella et Angela avaient séché leurs larmes et s'en étaient retourné à leur repas qu'elles avaient abandonné le temps du récit d'Heath.

Ce fut le Commandant Hopkins qui rompit le silence.

_- D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, vous venais du même patelin que notre très estimé Capitaine Cullen ?_ Demanda-t-il à Bella et Angela.

En un instant dix paires d'yeux emplis de curiosité se tournèrent vers eux. Edward aussi regarda Hopkins mais il n'y avait pas chez lui la moindre trace de curiosité, mais plutôt de colère.

_- C'est vrai._ Répondit Bella sans lever les yeux de son assiette et ne pouvant ainsi pas croiser le regard légèrement paniqué d'Edward. Un regard qu'Angela, elle, ne manqua pas.

_- Et bien dans ce cas dites en nous plus._ Demanda Hopkins avec la même avidité que ces subordonnés dans les yeux.

_- Oh ! … en fait je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter … je ne suis arrivé à Forks qu'au lycée …_

_- Mais moi j'y ai toujours vécu_, renchérit Angela avec un sourire triomphant face à la mine déconfite d'Edward.

Ce dernier était totalement pétrifié. Avec l'arrivée de Bella son passé et sa conscience étaient venu le hanter, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse être exposé si facilement. Du fait de son jeune age, il avait eu du mal à se faire respecter et il craignait que tout ceci ne ruine tous ses efforts. La curiosité maladive de Hopkins allait signer sa fin.

_- Voilà qui est intéressant,_ repris ce dernier.

_- Hummmm … par ou commencer … je crois bien que d'aussi loin que je me souvienne … Edward Cullen à toujours fait craqué les filles._

Ce furent les rires de plusieurs dizaines d'hommes qui interrompirent son récit.

_- Ça … on s'en serait douté,_ lui répondit Hopkins.

Bella ne pipa mot mais Angela savait qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas rire elle aussi. Edward était visiblement gêné, il passait sa mains dans ses cheveux, qui bien que beaucoup plus courts que fut un temps, étaient bien plus long que ceux des hommes qui l'entouraient.

_- Non, mais vous ne l'avait pas vécu vous. Vous ne savait pas à quel point c'était agacent. Aucune femme de 7 à 77 ans ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Pas même sa propre mère. Il faut dire qu'Esmée Cullen est un ange … mais ça c'est un autre sujet. Quand on est arrivé au collège, c'est là que ça a commencé à être terrible. Toutes les filles craquaient pour lui. Et quand Jasper est arrivé … ça a été pire encore. Ces deux là étaient de vrai bourreaux des cœurs._

_- Et vous n'y avez pas céder ?_ Demanda l'officier assis juste à côté d'elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres

Angela remarqua tout de suite que les joues de Bella prirent une teinte rosée, tout comme Hopkins d'ailleurs.

_- Non … je ne devais pas être son genre … à moins que ça ne soit le fait que mon père soit le pasteur de notre communauté ?_

Edward sourit franchement.

_- Il y un peut de ça c'est certain._

_- C'est vrai qu'il y a des intouchables dans les petites bourgades comme la notre, la filles du pasteur en fait partit_, dit-elle avec un sourire, _… tout comme la fille su shérif_, finit-elle mailicieusement.

Edward lui perdit complètement le sien.

Elle savait. Angela savait tout. Du coup, il se sentit mal et ses démons reprirent le dessus sur lui.

_- Arrivé au lycée, il a eu ce que l'on pourrait appeler une crise d'adolescence tardive. Il en a presque rendu le chef Swan complètement fou. Puis après la remise des diplôme il a quitté Forks laissant derrière un nombre incalculable de cœur brisés. Certaines en on même fait une dépression et je peux vous dire que je n'avais, jusqu'à il y a peu, jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi terrible._

Ces dernières paroles avaient été prononcé de façon lassez légère mais les jointures blanchies de la mains de Bella posée sur la table puis le regard noir qu'elle lui lança firent comprendre à Edward qu'Angela parlait d'elle.

La peine et les remords l'envahirent de nouveau, le faisant baisser les yeux.

_- Vous avez dit le « Chef Swan » ? _repris Hopkins. _Seriez vous cette autre intouchable qu'est la fille du shérif, Bella ?_

Cette dernière sourie face à l'air malicieux du Commandant.

_- En effet, je suis bien la fille du shérif, mais ça n'a pas dissuadait certain de tenter leur chance, _conclut-elle amère. _Enfin, depuis le départ d'Edward Cullen de Forks, mon père a l'impression de déjà être à la retraite_.

À ces mots Hopkins se mit à rire. Mais pris par les remords d'avoir mis son second sur des charbons ardents, il tenta de lui faire une fleure.

_- Mais dites moi, retournez-vous souvent à … _

_- Forks ?_ Demanda Angela.

_- C'est cela._

_- Non. J'ai rompu tout contact avec mes parents lors de ma première année à Berkeley et Bella n'ayant jamais vraiment aimé le climat de Forks, c'est son père qui fait régulièrement le voyage jusqu'en Californie. Nous vivons toujours dans la même pension de famille qu'au début de nos études, même si maintenant nous y vivons avec les hommes de nos vies._

À ces mots, le visage d'Angela s'illumina. Elle aimait Ben de tout son être et s'il ne lui demandait pas de l'épouser lorsqu'elles rentreraient, c'est elle qui le ferait. Le visage de Bella c'était lui aussi illuminé. Son fils était toute sa vie et grâce au commandant Hopkins et à son équipage elle pourrait continuer à veiller sur lui encore longtemps.

Le visage réjouit de Bella pensant à cet homme qui la rendait si heureuse fut pour Edward la goute d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase. Il se leva brutalement de sa chaise, s'excusa rapidement et s'enfuit par une coursive comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Ce fut au niveau inférieur qu'il trouva où s'isoler un instant. Seul avec lui-même il poussa un hurlement silencieux pour évacuer la douleur.

Qu'avait-il imaginé ? Qu'elle l'attendrait sagement pendant un nombre d'année indéterminé alors même qu'il l'avait rejeté de la pire des manières. Il lui avait lui-même dit de l'oublier et de vivre sa propre vie. Si c'est mots avaient étaient plus que terrible à écrire, il était encore plus dure de constater qu'elle avait suivit ses directives. Au final … il avait eu raison … il l'avait certes fait souffrir atrocement d'après ce qu'il avait compris mais … elle semblait heureuse, aujourd'hui elle l'était, le reste n'était que le passé et ils se devaient d'aller de l'avant. Elle l'avait fait, il devait le faire lui aussi.

Une fois face à cet état de fait, il retourna dans le réfectoire, se composant un masque capable de cacher ses blessures et les émotions qui le tenaillaient.

Son départ précipité en avait surpris plus d'un, mis à part Angela, qui savait touché là où sa faisait mal et les 3 autres naufragés. Juan, qui tout comme les deux autres n'avait rien perdu de l'échange, lança un regard explicite à Angela lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était peut-être allé un peu loin. Cette dernière lui renvoya un regard innocent.

.

Lorsqu'Edward arrive au niveau de la table, Hopkins lui jette un regard inquiet. Edward lui répond par un léger sourire se voulant rassurent. Toujours aussi courtois, il propose aux deux jeunes femmes de les raccompagner jusqu'à leurs cabines. Mais avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de réagir, Hopkins appuie sa proposition, lui rappelant juste qu'il l'attend au « carré »* juste après.

Tout le monde se souhaite une bonne nuit, enfin pour ceux qui vont dormir, car la moitié de l'équipage va assurer le service de nuit et commence pour ainsi dire sa journée.

Angela partit devant, connaissant le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté un peu plus tôt, laissant Edward et Bella un peu en arrière. Bella avançait doucement du fait sa maladresse légendaire et que ses souliers d'occasions ne lui offraient pas une adhésion suffisante au sol pour presser le pas. Du fait de l'étroitesse de la coursive Edward avait du se placer légèrement derrière elle. Positionné ainsi derrière elle, Edward eu le loisir d'étudier se silhouette. Elle était toujours aussi belle, voir même plus. Il y avait en elle un petit quelque chose … qu'elle n'avait pas avant mais qu'il était incapable d'identifier. Cette constatation eu un effet directe sur ce qui, d'un point de vu anatomique, faisait de lui un homme. Mais il se repris bien rapidement, se rappelant qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'avoir ce genre de pensées envers elle, que cette place qu'il aurait tan aimé tenir dans son cœur appartenait à un autre qui, par définition, n'était pas lui.

Lorsqu'elle s 'était retrouvée seule avec Edward, lâchement abandonnée par Angela, Bella s'était sentie mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui depuis leur « retrouvailles » mais heureusement l'étroitesse de la coursive ne permettait aucun échange. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi il avait agi comme il l'avait fait à la fin du repas. Il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas et à propos desquelles il lui fallait des réponses.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement devant la porte de la cabine de Bella. Angela devait déjà être entrée dans la sienne car il n'y avait pas trace d'elle.

Une question taraudait Bella. Une question simple mais qu'elle n'avait pas osé poser à Hopkins. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une seule solution pour obtenir satisfaction: s'adresser à Edward. Le seul fait d'y penser eu pour conséquence de lui serrer l'estomac mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui ?_ Demanda-t-il de sa voix de velours qui lui donna une longue série de frissons.

_- Je voudrais savoir … quand pourrons nous joindre nos familles?_

Edward se racla la gorge légèrement et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il était gêné.

_- Pas avant la fin de la mission. Nous sommes en silence radio obligatoire._

_- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que personne ne sait que nous sommes ici ?_

Il hochât simplement … et piteusement de la tête.

Bella sentait une crise d'angoisse monter en elle.

_- Et … quand prendra fin cette mission ?_

_- La fin de la mission est prévu pour le 6 décembre avec un retour sur base le 18._

Le rythme cardiaque de Bella s'accéléra, elle eu rapidement des difficultés à respirer et son visage perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il avait. Edward le remarqua et l'entraina à intérieurs de la cabine pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir.

_- Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ?_ Lui demanda-t-il très inquiet.

_- Si ça va ? Tu m'annonce que personne mis à part le personnes présentes à bord ne savent que nous sommes en vie, que nous n'aurons pas le moindre contact avec la terre ferme avant 2 mois _( ils sont le 16 octobre, ce qui fait donc un peut moins de 2 mois en fait mais on va pas chipoter, Bella s'énerve) _et tu me demande si ÇA VA ?_

_- Bella calme toi_. Lui demanda-il d'une vois calme.

_- Que je me calme ! Mais il en est hors de question ! Sais tu seulement quel conséquences cela va avoir sur lui ? Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée !_

Son corps se mit à trembler contre son grès, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

_- Nous n'avons jamais été séparé aussi longtemps …_

_- Je t'en prie Bella, il s'en remettra !_ Dit Edward passablement agacé qu'elle s'emporte pour l'inquiétude que pourrais créer son absence auprès de cet homme.

_- IL S'EN REMETTRA !!! FERME LA, TU NE SAIS ABSOLUMENT PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES EDWARD CULLEN !_

Ses cris résonnèrent dans la cabine toute entière. Pas le moindre doute qu'ils avaient du résonner dans une bonne partie du sous-marin. Il devait trouver un moyen de la faire taire avant qu'elle ne fasse repérer la sous-marin par toutes les Marines du Monde. Il trouva la solution en une fraction de seconde.

Alors qu'elle allait de nouveau lui hurler dessus. Il la bâillonne d'un baiser. Ce baiser est dur, violent, à l'image de leurs sentiments mais rapidement il se radouci, devenant plus tendre et, comme si leurs bouches se reconnaissaient, elles commencent à bouger l'une contre l'autre. L'un comme l'autre se laissent emporter par la déferlante de sensation que ce baiser fait naitre en eux. Ils étaient tels deux êtres sur le point de se noyer et qui retrouveraient l'air libre. Sans y faire attention plus que cela, ils se collent l'un à l'autre pour approfondir ce baiser. Mais le contacte du corps de Bella contre le sien créer chez Edward une décharge qui lui fait reprendre ses esprits, lui rappelle que cette femme n'est pas la sienne mais celle d'un autre. Un brève instant, une petite voix lui rappelle que cet autre homme n'est pas là, qu'il n'a rien fait pour la sauver. Mais la raison prend le dessus et il met fin à leur échange. Il s'écarte d'elle et n'ose croiser son regard. Il se dirige vers la porte et avant de la passer lui dit simplement :

_- Je suis désolé._

Puis il sort et laisse Bella seule. Encore une fois.

Mais pourquoi était-il désolé ? Ce baiser qui lui avait apporté quelques secondes d'extase ? Le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas donner la moindre nouvelle à son fils avant des semaines ? Où pour l'avoir abandonnée 7 ans plus tôt ?

* le mot « carré » est entre guillemets pour une raison que je donnerais dans le prochain chapitre.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Voilà les Miss, ce chapitre est fini.**_

_**J'ai franchement un peu de mal à y croire, ça fait maintenant près d'un mois que je travaille dessus et c'est long … très long. **_

_**J'ai maintenant retrouvé mon rythme d'écriture. J'espère pouvoir publier le chapitre 9 ce WE ou en début de semaine prochaine au plus tard mais je préfère éviter de faire des promesse que je ne pourrais pas tenir.**_

_**Pour les Bonus … je les publierais un peu plus tard, je préfère essayer de rattraper mon retard (je suppose que vous aussi !)**_

_**J'espère que ces retrouvailles ne vous ont pas déçue.**_

_**J'ai confié à Angie le rôle d'en faire baver à Edward avec Juan, Rambeer et Heath comme complice. Notre pauvre Bella va quand à elle essayer de s'y retrouver dans ses sentiments.**_

_**Je suppose que vous avez remarqué la relation particulière, très paternaliste en fait, qu'entretiennent Hopkins et Edward. Hopkins est un personnage capital dans la vie d'Edward après son départ de Forks mais ça vous le comprendrez dans le chapitre que sera consacré à notre chouchou d'amour.**_

_**Bon … pour me faire pardonner, je vais vous donner le titre du prochain chapitre. (je sais c'est pas grand chose, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai !)**_

**Chapitre neuf : **

**La Théorie de la Sardine **

**ou **

**Comment Vivre dans une Boite de Conserve**

.

**voilà … c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ...**

**PS désolée pour mon piètre niveau d'espagnol ...  
**


	10. La Théorie de la Sardine

******Gaby:******** t'en fait pas, ya pas de stress. De toute façon je sais exactement ce qui va se passer moi. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai envi de le mettre sur « papier » et de vous le faire partager.**

**IMS_: ce qui est arrivé à Edward … en effet ça ne va pas être tout rose mais ça va être quelque chose, ça je vous le dit. Ah ! Les séries américaines … une source quasi inépuisable d'informations ! (JAG me manque … :()_**

**Audrey_: ne soit pas si nerveuse, tout se finira très bien. Profite juste de lire et ne te pose pas trop de questions … fait moi simplement confiance._**

**Pepsifan1_: Carlisle et Esmée ne savent pas qu'il s'est engagé mais vous saurez ce qui c'est passé là-bas pendant l'absence de Bella et Angela, vous aurez aussi la réaction de Jr face à la disparition de sa mère._**

**Bébé 23: tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tout va bien se passer, c'est tout. Si j'en dit plus … yaura pas de surprise ! (je sais vous n'aimez pas les surprises)**

**twilighteuse27****: oui, j'aime bien le rôle d'Angela sur ce coup. Tu as trouvé pour le titre de ce chapitre**

**onja: j'espère que cette histoire te plaira suffisamment pour que tu arrives à lire cela =)** **salut: j'ai eu une pose pendant près d'un mois, mais la cadence va s'accélérer, reste dans le coin.**

**Mimie30: merci d'avoir proposé mon nom auprès de ce répertoire que je connait aussi pour avoir lu les fictions de Sandra. Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu, et pour ce qui est de la jalousie tu risques d'être servie dans ce chapitre.**

**Éternellement moi: je en effet certaine que le Tiramisu abdique avant toi ! ^^ J'espère en tout cas que tu aura pu lire ces ligne avant de mourir de CHS ^^ (Combustion Humaine Spontanée)**

**Lilo: Bravo, mais cela explique pourquoi les actions Kleenex ont chuté le lendemain … **

**Laure: merci infiniment pour le compliment, il me va droit au cœur. Le dernier chapitre n'a pas était évident à écrire, pour de multiples raisons, et il a surtout était très long si bien que lorsque j'ai eu finit de l'écrire, je ne savait plus ce que j'ai dit au début ...**

**Merci aussi à ****Habswife****, ****Sophiebelier****, ****emmymarks et nesi**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Chapitre neuf : **

**La Théorie de la Sardine **

**ou **

**Comment Vivre dans une Boite de Conserve**

.

.

.

Edward l'avait laissé seule, sans explication, comme la dernière fois, avec un simple « désolé ». Ce baiser puis ce départ avaient réveillé en elle de vieux souvenirs des souvenirs pour certains agréable et même plus et d'autres qui faisaient aussi mal qu'à l'époque.

Sa première nuit dans cette cabine fut pour elle une vrai torture. Éveillée elle ne l'avait pas remarqué mais une fois allongée sur cette couchette, elle ne put l'ignorer. Tout dans cette cabine avait _son_ odeur. La couverture, l'oreiller, l'ensemble de la pièce avait l'odeur d'Edward. Et pas moyen d'ouvrir une fenêtre !

Elle tourna, vira, dans un sens puis dans l'autre sans réussir à trouver le sommeil et lorsqu'elle y arrivait enfin elle était hanté par des visons de son fils en pleur à qui l'on venait d'apprendre que sa maman ne reviendrait jamais plus. Ces visions déclenchaient chez elle des crises de larmes qu'elle mettait longtemps à calmer. Ce ne fut finalement qu'à l'heure du changement d'équipe qu'elle sombra enfin dans le sommeil totalement épuisée.

.

Angela non plus n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit. Elle avait passé un bonne partie de celle-ci à se remémorer la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Les réactions d'Edward ne l'avaient pas plus surprise que cela en fait, elles n'avaient fait que confirmer qu'Edward avait vraiment aimé Bella et qu'il l'aimait probablement encore. Hors, il était hors de question qu'il s'en tire à si bon compte. Il fallait qu'il comprennent à quel point Bella avait souffert de son départ et il lui avait lui-même donné le bâton pour se faire battre. Il était jaloux. Et pas qu'un peu étant donné qu'il avait perdu son self-contrôle pendant le repas.

Elle savait aussi très bien ce que Bella ressentait à l'égard de cet homme et elle n'irait pas contre, elle savait que Bella finirait, un jour ou l'autre, par lui pardonner et que leur bonheur à tous les deux en dépendait, non, leur bonheur à tous les trois car Junior en faisait aussi partit. Mais en attendant elle allait faire apprendre à cet abrutit ce que voulait dire le mot « souffrir ».

Lorsqu'elle quitta sa cabine le lendemain, la journée était déjà bien avancée, l'équipe de nuit était allé se couché depuis un moment, il ne restait donc dans la salle de détente que ses trois compagnons d'infortune.

- _Hey! On dirais que la belle Angela nous fait l'honneur de sa présence._

_- Bonjour Heath, comment vas-tu ?_

_- Comme après une bonne nuit de sommeil dans une couchette deux fois trop petite pour moi._

_- Bah! À qui le dis-tou !_ S'exclama Juan.

_- Et toi Rambeer, bien dormi ?_

_- Comme un bébé, je sais me contenter de peu, moi._ Dit avec un regard vers ses amis. _Mais dit nous Angela, ce capitaine Cullen, ça ne serait « l'Edward » de Bella ? Le père de son fils ?_

Tous les trois la regardaient attentivement, attendant sa réponse avec impatience. Elle leur sourit.

_- Bien sûr que c'est lui !_

_- C'est vrai que la ressemblance est frappante entre le père et le fils._

_- Ça alors, on dirais bien que le rêve de notre petite Bella va finir par ce réaliser,_ dit Rambeer.

_- Possible, mais après ce qu'il lui a fait enduré, je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement._

Ils haussèrent simultanément les sourcils, intrigués par les propos de leur amie.

- Qu'a tou en tête _mi Ángel ?_

Elle leur fit à tous un sourire qui en disait long sur ses projets.

Durant de longues minutes, elle leur exposa ses idées. Une à une il les approuvèrent. Finalement, seul Juan eu quelques réticences.

_- C'est tout de même el médico … ça pourrait se retourner contre nous._

_- Hum … non, ça m'étonnerais, il a tout de même prêté serment. Et puis, nous n'allons pas l'attaquer de front, nous ferons ça subtilement._

Juan paru convaincu par les derniers arguments d'Angela et l'affaire fut conclus. Bien entendu, tout ce passerait lorsque Bella ne serait pas dans les environs, comme maintenant … à la seule différence qu'Edward était couché à cette heure étant donné qu'il avait travaillé toute la nuit.

_- Au fait, vous avez vu Bella aujourd'hui ?_

Ils lui firent tous les trois non de la tête ce qui étonna Angela, Bella était plutôt du genre lève tôt depuis la naissance de Junior.

.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce même matin, Bella était totalement perdue. Rapidement, pourtant, les différents événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire: Edward, son attitude, le baiser et surtout le fait qu'elle n'aurait aucun contact avec son fils avant deux mois. Bien plus que tout le reste, c'est cette nouvelle qui l'avait le plus bouleversée. Si au moins il pouvait savoir qu'elle était en vie et en sécurité. Elle osait à peine imaginer la souffrance qu'allait enduré sa famille en la croyant morte. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne chercha même pas à les retenir.

Un faible coup fut porté à la porte. Machinalement, elle essuya ses larmes avec ses mains puis enfouis sa tête dans ces bras de façon à ce que l'on crois qu'elle dormait encore. Un second coup fut porté. Bella ne répondit pas espérant que l'importun se lasse et ne la laisse en paix. Elle n'était pas prête à faire face au monde, pas encore … jamais.

Pour son plus grand malheur, elle vit la porte s'entrouvrir et laisser filtrer quelques lueurs de lumière artificielle. Elle ne put réfréner un soupir agacé. La personne pénétra dans la cabine et l'appela par son prénom.

_- Bella ?_

Reconnaissant la voix de son amie, Bella sortie son visage du creux de son bras et se redressa.

_- Angela … _parvint-elle à dire d'une voix emprunte de larmes.

_- Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ Demanda son amie en se précipitant vers elle et en la prenant dans ses bras.

Bella continua à pleurer, bercée par sa meilleur amie qui tentait de la consoler.

_- Bella … dit moi ce qui se passe. C'est Edward ?_

Bella agita sa tête de façon négative.

_- N-non … c-c'est Junior …_

_- Quoi ? Que ce passe-t-il avec Junior ? Tu as eu des nouvelles ?_ Demanda Angela totalement paniquée à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quoi que ce soit à son filleul.

_- N-non … c'est justement ça le p-problème … i-ils ne savent pas q-que nous sommes en vie_, parvint à dire Bella avant de fondre en larme.

_- Tu veux dire que personne n'est au courant que l'on nous a repêché ?_

Bella hochât de la tête dans un signe affirmatif.

_- Mon Dieu … _prononça Angela dans un souffle. _Mais pourquoi ?_

_- I-ils ne peuvent pas … a-à cause de l-leur mission …_ parvint a expliquer Bella avec difficulté.

Angela resserra sa prise sur les épaules de son amie. Elle tentait elle aussi d'assimiler l'information.

Ben … il allait lui aussi la croire morte … Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée que l'homme qu'elle aimait allait souffrir inutilement. Bella pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes contre elle. Elle sentit qu'elle ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi et qu'elles devaient se ressaisir.

_- Bella … calme toi … je sais très bien ce que tu ressens … mais il n'est pas seul … Betty et Ben sont avec lui, Charlie aussi très certainement. Il ne faut pas oublier ta mère et Phil tout comme l'ensemble des Cullen, connaissant Esmée … elle ne laissera pas son petit-fils souffrir. Et puis, Jasper est psy … il saura comment aider Junior. On va rentrer … et tout cela ne sera bientôt plus qu'un très très très mauvais souvenir._

Bella sembla se calmer un peu.

_- Tu devrais dormir encore un peu ma grande. Je vais aller voir le cuistot pour qu'il te mette quelque chose de côté. Surtout repose toi et arrête de te torturer. Tout se passera bien tu verras. Junior est un sacré petit bonhomme, il ne se laissera pas abattre comme ça. Il n'est pas ton fils pour rien._

Ni celui d'Edward, pensa Angela, même si elle garda cette précision pour elle.

Angela ressortit de la cabine de Bella en refermant la porte délicatement. Elle décida de rejoindre les garçons pour leur annoncer la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre au cas où ça ne serait pas déjà fait.

Elle les trouve à l'endroit exacte où elle les avait laissé quelques minutes plutôt.

_- Alors ? Ou est Bella ?_

_- Dans sa cabine. Le morale n'est pas très haut … et c'est purement justifié._

_- Mierda ! Es la culpa de ese hijo …_

_- Du calme Juan. Edward n'y est pour rien. Du moins pas directement._

Angela inspira un grand coup et repris.

_- Hier soir, elle lui a demandé quand on pourrait joindre nos familles …_

_- Pas con ça! Je me demande encore pourquoi on ne l'a pas demandé plus tôt !_ La coupa Heath

_- … et il lui a répondu, repris Angela sans prendre en compte les paroles de son ami, qu'il n'y aurait aucun contact avec l'extérieur avant la fin de leur mission, c'est à dire dans un peu moins de deux mois._

Les trois hommes lâchèrent en cœur leur interjection préféré, chacun dans sa langue maternelle. Ils furent tous pris d'abattement pendant quelques minutes, pensant aux être chers qui auraient le temps de commencer à les pleurer avant qu'ils ne puissent rentrer. Lorsque Heath releva la tête, son regard s'illumina.

_- Pauvre Bella,_ commença-t-il d'une voix plus forte qu'auparavant et ce tout en fixant un point face à lui, derrière Angela. _Elle doit souffrir le martyre. Je comprend son désarroi. Ils sont tellement fusionnel tous les deux je crois bien n'avoir encore jamais vu ça._

Angela lança à Heath un regard interrogatif, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Il lui fit un petit sourire narquois et, d'un signe de la tête, lui indiqua de ce retourner. Ce qu'elle fit.

Elle découvrit Edward, assis un peu plus loin la tête plongée dans ce qui semblait être un rapport ou quelque chose d'approchant. Heath avait commencer l'offensive. Elle ne pouvait qu'approuver et le suivre.

_- Ça a toujours été comme ça entre eux, incapable de vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ça s'arrange un peu avec le temps mais leur relation est toujours extrêmement forte._

_- Ça, il suffisait de les voir lors de leurs visio-conférences, leur visage s'illuminaient dès qu'ils se voyaient._

_- Oh ! Pas besoin de visio-conférence pour voir ça ! Il suffisait de voir les photos d'eux pour s'en rendre compte._

_- Ils avaient le mot 'Amor' écrit sour leurs visages_, ajouta Juan

_- J'ose à peine imaginer sa réaction. Ben souffrira de la nouvelle … mais 'J' _(prononcer Jay) … _c'est une toute autre histoire … raison pour laquelle tout ça la rend malade, elle donnerait tout pour qu'on lui permette juste de lui faire savoir qu'elle est en vie._

_- Pobre Bella. Como si cé n'était pas souffisant qu'elle perde Matt …_

_- On a tous perdu des amis ce jour là Juan_, précisa Rambeer.

_- Si … mais il y avait quelque chose de especial entre eux._

_- C'est parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps_, précisa Angela.

_- Mais ils n'ont pas toujours était que des amis,_ demanda Heath avec un large sourire.

- Non … c'est vrai … mais ça remonte a des années.

_- Je ne suis pas sûr que Matt n'aurait pas été de cet avis. Vu les regards qu'il lançait à la douce Bella, il aurait tenté sa chance sans hésité s'il avait su qu'il avait la moindre chance._

_- Tout comme la moitié de l'équipage !_ Renchérit Rambeer en souriant.

À ce moment la un bruit de feuilles froissées se fit entendre dans la pièce suivit d'un bruit de pas rapide vers la coursive.

Edward venait de partir, ou de fuir.

_- Alors ? _Chuchota Angela à Heath.

Ce dernier lui fit un immense sourire.

_- Comme sur des roulettes, il a mordu à l'hameçon et c'est tout juste s'il n'a pas avalé la canne à pêche avec._

Et Heath avait parfaitement raison.

.

Edward avait lui aussi passé une très mauvaise nuit, enfin, si l'on pouvait parler de nuit. Embrasser Bella, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, faire ce geste dont il rêver depuis des années l'avait complètement bouleversé. Ça, et le désespoir qu'il avait lu dans son regard.

Il c'était excusé, mais ne savait pas très bien pourquoi ou du moins, il ne le savait que trop et cela englobait un bon nombre de choses.

Il avait toujours la tête ailleurs lorsqu'il rejoint Hopkins dans le « carré ». Le Carré est un espace réservé aux officiers, sur un navire de surface, c'est une pièce confortable où les officiers peuvent se retrouver entre eux mais sur un sous-marin où chaque centimètre carré compte, et en particulier sur le USS California, le Carré n'était qu'une pièce servant aussi au stockage de matériel, matériel de plongée en l'occurrence.

Face à sa tête déconfite, Hopkins s'inquiéta.

_- Edward ? Est-ce ça va ?_

_- Euh … ouai … je crois …_

_- Edward, pas de demi mesure ! Tu vas bien ou pas, tu n'as pas à croire! _S'exclama Hopkins.

Edward baissa la tête comme un petit garçon pris en faute.

_- Désolé … je ne sais plus ou j'en suis._

_- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait._

Hopkins soupira et s'assit à côté d'Edward, plaçant une main paternaliste sur son épaule.

_- C'est à cause d'elle n'est-ce pas ? C'est à cause de Bella ?_

Edward hochât misérablement de la tête.

_- La revoir … ça m'oblige à faire face à … à beaucoup trop de choses à la fois. Ça m'oblige à faire face à mes échecs … aux sentiments que je croyais disparu depuis longtemps._

_- Tes réactions ne font que prouver que ces sentiments dont tu parles sont toujours présent et personnellement, je pense qu'ils l'ont toujours était. En ce qui concerne tes échecs … je ne vois que des erreurs de parcours … Edward … tu n'as pas à te punir toutes ta vie pour ces erreurs, surtout qu'aujourd'hui tu as peut-être une chance de pouvoir les rattraper._

Edward poussa un profond soupir.

_- Peut-être … mais ça ne sera jamais comme je l'aurais rêvé._

_- Le prix de nos erreurs est parfois lourd à payer, et je parle en connaissance de cause._

Edward approuva d'un signe de tête et ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, revenant l'un comme l'autre sur leurs erreurs passées.

_- Au fait_, repris Edward, _merci des les avoir poussé à étaler mas vie privée tout à l'heure_, dit Edward avec ironie.

_- Oh, mais de rien. Je pense que ça a fait du bien à l'équipage de s'apercevoir que le grand Capitaine Cullen est bel et bien un homme et pas un dieu. _

_- Pfff … n'importe quoi … un dieu,_ il secoua le tête de dépit, … _un demi dieu à la limite_, finit Edward avec un demi sourire.

Hopkins lui colla une claque sur l'arrière de la tête ce qui les fit tous deux rire.

_- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais tu as du pain sur la planche._ Dit Hopkins en se levant d'un coup, suivit la seconde suivante par Edward.

_- En cas de pépin, tu sais où me trouver. Je serais entrain de faire un truc que je n'ai pas fait depuis un quart de siècle au moins: dormir avec les troupes._

Edward eu du mal se retenir de rire.

_- Ni rit pas jeune avorton, la vieillesse n'épargne personne ..._

_- … sauf ceux qui ont l'honneur de mourir au combat. J'ai bien appris ma leçon._

_- C'est ce que je constate, mais je te souhaite de mourir vieux entouré de ceux qui t'aiment_, lui dit Hopkins en lui envoyant une bourrade amicale dans le dos.

Ils sortent tous deux de leur refuge. Hopkins prend la direction des dortoirs alors qu'Edward regagne le poste de commandement situé à l'opposé du navire.

Travailler permit à Edward de se vider la tête et de ne ce préoccuper que de problèmes auxquels il pouvait apporter des solutions. Mais à l'instar de Bella, sa « nuit » fut elle aussi agitée. Il fut à plusieurs reprise réveillé par des cauchemars issus de souvenirs plus ou moins anciens mais toujours douloureux. Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la deuxième fois en sursaut, peut avant dix heure, il décida de rester éveiller. Cela éviterait à ceux qui dorment autour de lui de ne pas être réveillés par ses cris et ces gémissements. Il était presque onze heure lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, un dossier qu'il devait lire à la main.

Aucun de ses hommes n'y étaient, seul Heath, Rambeer, Juan et Angela étaient présent. Bella était absente. Cette constatation le chagrina un instant puis il se sentit soulagé de ne pas avoir à soutenir son regard. Lorsqu'il entrât, aucun d'entre eux ne lui accorda le moindre regard. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et alla s'installer un peu plus loin. Mais rapidement, son attention fut attirée par la conversation qui se tenait à quelques mètre de lui.

Leur sujet de conversation est évident.

Bella.

Bella et sa souffrance, son désarroi. Cette même souffrance et ce même désarroi dont il avait était le témoin privilégié la veille et qui l'avait poussé à vouloir la consoler, qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser, ça et le désir qui coure en lui depuis l'instant où il l'a eu dans ses bras et qu'il a sentit son parfum, un parfum qui n'a eu que pour effet de raviver la flamme qui couvait en lui ainsi que les vieilles plaie qui n'avaient toujours pas cicatrisés.

Bella et l'homme de sa vie. Pendant longtemps, il avait espérait, il avait rêver devenir cet homme mais la vie en avait décidé autrement et il était trop tard. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir la pointe de la jalousie érafler son cœur.

Jay.

Le nom de celui qu'elle aime, de celui qui détient son cœur. Il est aussi celui qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de haïr et de jalouser car il donnerait tout pour prendre sa place dans la vie, dans le cœur de Bella.

Edward n'a plus vraiment la tête au rapport qu'il était sensé lire. Il se contente de fixer les page dactylographiées sans réussir à les lire et encore moins à les comprendre. Son esprit, ses sens sont tournés vers ces quatre personnes et il ne peut s'en détacher.

Matt.

Qui est-il celui là. Un des membres de l'équipage du Rainbow Warrior II Un ami de longue date. Mais depuis combien d'années ? Un an ? Deux ans ? Sept ans ? Ou plus ? Plus que des amis … cette simple pensée lui était intolérable. Il l'avait faite sienne. Elle était à lui et ne pouvait appartenir à aucun autre.

Lorsqu'il prit réellement conscience du fil de ses pensées, il se donna lui-même envie de vomir tellement il se dégouter. Comment pouvait-il penser une telle chose ? Bella n'était pas une chose. Elle n'était pas un trophée que l'on expose à la convoitise des autres. Elle est un être que l'on chérit, que l'on protège, que l'on adore. Mais tout cela, il avait était incapable de le faire, il avait était trop lâche pour cela.

Abdiquant face à la souffrance que lui infligeait ses sentiments, Edward refermât violemment son dossier, sans réellement se préoccuper de l'organisation des feuillets qui le composait, et quitta la salle d'un pas rapide, fuyant.

Encore une fois.

_Il n'est rien comme la jalousie pour absorber un être humain tout entier*, _pensât-il.

Cela ne pouvait être plus vrai.

.

Après le passage d'Angela et le réconfort qu'elle lui avait apporté, Bella avait réussi à se rendormir. Elle avait dormit d'un sommeil lourd est réparateur si bien que lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se serait presque senti bien si elle n'avait pas eu ce poids sur le cœur.

Elle se dit qu'il ne serait pas correct de ne pas se montrer, raison pour laquelle elle s'extirpa de sa couchette – qui soit en passant avait perdu l'odeur de son précédent occupent – et se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune, histoire de se donner une tête un peu plus … réveillée dirons-nous. Heureusement, la salle de bain était vide et elle ne croisa personne non plus avant d'atteindre la salle commune. Elle remarqua rapidement le petite groupe que formait ses amis avec quelques marins, dont Stewart. D'après les rires étouffés qu'elle pouvait entendre, ils semblaient bien s'amuser tous ensemble. Lorsqu'elle approchant de la table où ils étaient installés, ils se levèrent tous. Juan et Rambeer lui firent un sourire réconfortant. Lorsqu'elle arrive au niveau de Heath, celui-ci se lève, dépose un baiser sur son front et lui frotte légèrement l'épaule en signe réconfort. Bella lui sourit pour le remercier. Elle s'installa finalement un peu plus loin, à côté d'Angela et face à Stewart. Celui-ci lui fit un immense et chaleureux sourire en guise de bonjour. Un sourire qu'elle lui rendit, bien qu'un peu moins immense et un peu moins chaleureux.

Elle compris rapidement ce qui les faisait tous rire: ils se racontaient des blagues, plus ou moins vaseuses, mais cela dépendait de la personne qui les racontaient. Mais il semblerait que Stewart soit champion toute catégorie à bord. Grand bien lui en face, il n'avait pas eu Emmett Cullen comme professeur ces 4 dernières années.

_- Tien Heath_, commença l'un des marins, _sort nous en une sur l'Australie._

_- Hum … je sais pas trop … j'en ai une mais à la base c'est un blague belge … _

_- C'est pas grave, vas-y, raconte toujours._

_- Bon, alors … c'est u__n belge qui se rend pour la première fois en Australie au cours d'un voyage organisé, alors qu'il est dans le bus, l'accompagnateur leur présente des animaux dans la brousse et leur explique que ce sont des kangourous. Le belge intrigué va lui demander ce que sont exactement des kangourous... L'accompagnateur, grand instruit, lui rétorque que ce sont des "Bêtes qui courent sur la queue". Et le belge, hilare, de lui dire qu'ils ont ça aussi en Belgique mais qu'ils les appellent des morpions !!!_

Et là, ce sont près d'une dizaine de gars et deux filles, qui s'écroulent de rire, s'obligeant malgré tout à limiter leurs décibels pour ne pas avoir de problèmes. Car oui, la règle d'or sur un sous-marin, c'est le silence, ou du moins un silence relatif.

_- En l'honneur des deux jeunes femmes ici présentes, j'en ai une à vous proposer_, intervint Steward. _Quel est_ _la différence entre une femme et une grenouille?_

Ils se regardent tous … cherchent la réponse … Stewart sourit de toutes ses dents, fier de sa blague.

_- Alors ?_

_- Pas la moindre idée_ marmonnent-ils.

_- Et bien la différence entre une femme et une grenouille est «gre»._

- La dizaine d'homme présent se met à glousser comme des collégiennes. Bella et Angela fusillent Stewart du regard.

_Très bien_, commence la première, _étant donné que je suis arrivée en retard, vous accepterait bien de me donner quelques coups d'avances ?_ Leur demande-t-elle avec un sourire légèrement aguicheur, mais qui fait rapidement tourner la têtes de ses loups de mer qui ont quitté leur port d'attache depuis déjà plus d'un mois.

_- Euh … o-oui … b-bien sur_, parvient à baragouiner Stewart.

_- Très bien. Dans ce cas, savez vous l'évaluation du QI se fait avec une nouvelle échelle : intelligence supérieure : 1 taire, intelligence moyenne : 1 déci-taire, intelligence inférieure : 1 centi-taire, intelligence nulle : 1 milli-taire._

Angela, Heath, Rambeer et Juan s'écroulent de rire. Les autres font légèrement la tête.

_- Celle-là vous devez la connaître : Pourquoi les militaires ont-ils un chromosome de plus que les chevaux? Elle attend quelques secondes et envoi la réponse. Pour ne pas chier pendant la parade._

Cette fois-ci, ils ont vraiment un regard mauvais.

_- Hé! faites pas la tête, c'est de bonne guerre non._

_- Mwé … si on veux _concède Stewart qui ne la ramène plus autant qu'avant.

_- Qu'est-ce que les Ovnis et les hommes intelligents ont en commun?_ Silence. _Tout le monde en parle mais personne ne les a jamais vus. Une autre: Pourquoi la ménopause n'existe-t-elle pas chez les hommes ?_ Toujours ce même silence, simplement perturbé par les rires étouffés d'Angela. _Parce qu'ils restent coincés à l'adolescence._

Les visages de leurs camarades, tout corps confondus (civil ou militaire) étaient des plus sombre.

_- J'en ai une autre: Pourquoi certains hommes donnent-ils un prénom à leur pénis ? Parce qu'ils veulent être plus intime avec celui qui prend toutes les décisions pour eux. Une dernière juste pour la forme: c'est l'histoire d'un neurone qui arrive dans un cerveau masculin (événement très rare mais ça arrive) !! Bref, ce pauvre neurone se retrouve tout seul dans une grande boîte vide et noire. " Hou hou " crie ce petit neurone. Misère, pauvre petit neurone, personne ne lui répond. " Hou hou " crie encore le petit neurone, et il n'entend que l'écho de sa voix. Alors, désespéré, notre pauvre et brave petit neurone masculin s'installe dans un coin et se met à pleurer. Soudain, un autre petit neurone arrive tout essoufflé dans le cerveau masculin et crie à notre petit neurone en pleurs : " Hé bé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On est tous en bas... " _

Lorsque Bella finit son histoire, Angela est à deux doigts de se rouler par terre. La plupart des hommes présents ont un air dépité. L'un d'eux apostrophe Stewart:

_- Hé Stewart, la prochaine fois, tu évites de laisser parler les femmes._

Ce dernier hoche la tête et finit par rire lui aussi.

_- La vache, ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'en était pas pris autant dans la tête._

_- Il faut toujours se méfier des jolies filles_, confirme Heath, _et de celle là en particulier_ dit-il en montrant Bella

_- Je savais pas que Miss Swan était une féministe convaincue, si non je me serait abstenu de lui laisser le champ libre !_

_- Je n'ai rien d'une féministe convaincue même si ça fait quelques années que j'habite San Francisco._

_- Vraiment ? Alors d'où vous viennes toutes ces blagues ? Un grand frère un peu lourd ?_

_- Hum … on pourrait dire ça. Je suis fille unique mais j'ai un … « presque beau-frère » dirons nous qui a un humour des plus lourd et j'ai du apprendre à me défendre. _

Sur cette phrase, Bella et Angela se sourirent repensant l'une et l'autre à Emmett et aux nombreuses fois où elles avaient du, avec l'aide de Rosalie, le remettre à sa place, et avec brio le plus souvent.

Sur cet entre fait, le Commandant Hopkins entra dans la salle commune et, voyant les têtes dépités de ses hommes, demanda ce qui ce passait.

_- C'est Miss Swan, Commandant._

_- Miss Swan ?_ Répéta-t-il en regardant Bella d'un air interrogateur.

Encore ? Se demanda-t-il.

_- Oui, Commandant. On a commencé a faire des blagues … et Miss Swan nous a tous rétamé. Commandant, faut plus mettre de femme sur ce rafiot. C'est pas bon pour notre orgueil_, finit-il avait un air encore plus dépité que celui de ses camarades.

Cet air était tellement amusant que même Hopkins ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_- Miss Swan, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir faire attention au morale de mes troupes je vous pris._

_- Comme il vous plaira Commandant. Je ferais de mon mieux._

Il lui sourit et s'en retourna à ce qu'il était venu faire en premier lieu.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa en rires et discutions amicales. À l'instar d'Emmett, Stewart était lui aussi un « lourdo » au cœur d'or et pour cela, Bella appréciait sa présence. Lorsque l'heure du repas arriva, ils reprirent les mêmes places que la veilles. Edward de nouveau face à Bella. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait de la journée. Il ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard, se contentant de lui souffler un léger « bonsoir » lorsqu'ils se croisèrent. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, ou du moins qu'elle faisait tout pour ignorer, son attitude lui fit mal, très mal.

Face à elle, Edward se sentait lui aussi mal. Depuis le début de l'après-midi, il était littéralement rongé par la jalousie. Elle (la jalousie, pas Bella) le rendait malade et voir Bella n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses, lui rappelant crument que rien ne serait jamais possible entre eux. À la jalousie se mêlaient ses remords, des remords qui les hantaient déjà depuis de nombreuses années. La sensation devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir la supporter encore longtemps.

Même son travail ne lui permet aucun répit.

_La jalousie occupe l'esprit encore plus complètement qu'un travail intellectuel passionné. L'esprit n'a plus une seconde de loisir. Celui qui est en proie à la jalousie ignore l'ennui._*

Il allait devenir fou.

.

Mais il ne le devint pas.

La sensation de porter le deuil d'une relation qui, techniquement, était morte bien des années auparavant. Une relation qui n'avait pu, et qui ne serait pas ressuscitée. Un deuil douloureux mais qu'il supporta plus aisément que que cette jalousie et ces remords qui le détruisait. Hopkins l'avait aidé à surpasser sa douleur, voulant à tout pris que son second garde la tête sur les épaules. Il était peiné pour Edward. Un deuil n'est jamais aisé et il l'est encore moins lorsque l'on vous agite sous le nez ce que vous avez perdu et ce à longueur de journée. Mais il s'en tirait, difficilement mais ça allait de mieux en mieux chaque jours. Le fait que, finalement, Bella soit heureuse le consolait aussi même s'il n'était pas à l'origine de ce bonheur.

Ses relations avec cette dernière évoluaient elles aussi, bien que doucement. Une semaine après le réveil des naufragés, ils étaient capable de se dire bonjour sans chercher à se fuir l'un l'autre.

La vie à bord du USS California avez pris son rythme de croisière, si l'on puis dire. La vie y avait était aménagée de façon à ce que la cohabitation entre les deux sexes puisse se faire sans heurts. La disposition la plus importante qui fut prise concernait les sanitaires. Ces derniers étaient réservaient aux filles de dix à onze heure le matin et étaient gardé par un des marins, Stewart la plupart du temps, et personne ne pouvait y pénétrer pour quel raison que ce soit. Le Commandant et le Second y veillaient.

Pour se faire pardonner de la série de blague féministes et anti-militaire, Bella et Angela – enfin surtout Bella – prirent la cuisine en charge un soir durant la semaine qui suivit. La cuisine était très bien équipée et le garde mangé était un vrai trésor même si la majeur partie des aliments étaient surgelés ou en conserve quand ils n'étaient pas en poudre (œuf et lait par ex), le tout pour une question de conservation évidente. Lorsque l'on reste près de trois mois dans une boite de conserve perdue en pleine mer, il n'est pas toujours évident de faire un saut chez 'épicier du coin pour acheter des œufs frais.

Le menu fut assez simple. Une soupe glacée aux pommes vertes et à la coriandre légèrement épicés, histoire de les désaltérer, suivit d'un bœuf bourguignon avec pommes de terre à l'eau et petits légumes sautés, histoire de bien les caler et en dessert, une tarte au citron ou au chocolat (tout le monde n'aime pas le citron ! Et pour ceux qui n'aiment pas non plus le chocolat ya des yaourts dans le frigo ! Non mais !), histoire de ce faire pardonner.

Les réactions face au repas furent unanimes.

_- Non d'un chien, je n'ai pas aussi bien mangé depuis … de très nombreuses semaines. Mesdemoiselles, ce repas est digne des plus grand restaurants de la côte Est._

Bella rougie promptement face au compliment.

_- Oh, je n'y suis pour rien moi,_ ce défendit Angela, _Bella est la seule responsable, moi je n'ai qu'éplucher les patates._

Un rire sourd secoua la tablée.

_- Et ben capitaine, que dites vous de ce repas ?_demanda Hopkins à Edward

_- Je n'ai rien mangé d'aussi bon depuis …_ il semble réfléchir et encra son regard dans celui de Bella, _depuis 7ans et 4 mois, à peu de choses près._

Un voile de mélancolie assombris son regard.

Ces mots firent l'effet d'un électrochoc à Bella, elle réalisa que les recettes qu'elle avait utilisait pour le bœuf bourguignon et la tarte au citron étaient des recettes que lui avait confié Esmée pour le 5ème anniversaire de Junior, et qui depuis étaient devenus ces plats préférés, surtout la tarte au citron. Il semblerait qu'Esmée lui ait caché que c'était aussi le cas d'Edward Sénior. Elle identifia la mélancolie qui c'était emparé du regard d'Edward, ces plats lui rappelaient « la maison », sa mère, la si douce Esmée, sa famille dont il n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis … 7ans et 4 mois à peu de choses près. Sa famille lui manquait, sans doute autant qu'il leur manquait à tous.

Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré ? Là était la grande interrogation après: pourquoi est-il parti? Mais l'une et l'autre étaient indissociables.

.

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Bella et Angela réitérèrent plusieurs fois leurs expériences culinaires pour le plus grand bonheur de l'équipage qui en était venu à rédiger une note destinée au Secrétaire d'État** à la Défense en faveur de l'introduction de femmes dans l'équipage de sous-marin, au moins pour la cuisine. Bien entendu, cette note ne parviendrait jamais au Pentagone mais le Commandant Hopkins se promit de la garder très précieusement.

Les relations entre Edward et Bella c'étaient quand à elle grandement améliorées. Edward éprouvait toujours une certaine jalousie lorsque ses amis évoquaient l'homme de sa vie, ou qu'elle riait avec Stewart, mais cela restait supportable. Il lui devait des explications, il le savait mais ne savait comment s'y prendre. Encore eut-il fallu qu'il puisse être seule avec elle ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

Bella quand a elle avait laissé sa rancœur de coté depuis longtemps. Edward fait partit de ses hommes à qui l'on ne peut en vouloir très longtemps, même si c'est justifié, même s'il continue à vous traiter avec indifférence. Elle voudrait lui parler de son fils, elle voudrait qu'il sache qu'elle ne l'a jamais oublier, même si cela ne semble pas réciproque malgré ce qu'en pense Angela.

Cette dernière était assez fière de sa petite vengeance, elle était aussi très fière des ses « troupes » qui avaient mené l'assaut comme des chefs. Mais tout ceci devait prendre fin, il en allait de l'avenir de son amie. Edward avait reçu ce qu'il méritait mais cela avait aussi eu pour conséquence de les séparer encore plus. Depuis près de trois semaine maintenant, Edward évitait tout contact avec Bella, qu'il soit oral ou même visuel, pour ce qui est du contacte physique, ce n'est même pas la peine de l'aborder. Et encore une fois elle allait prendre les choses en main.

Tout commença à se mettre en place lorsqu'elle croisa Edward au détour d'une coursive.

_- Edward._

_- Angela ?_

_- Tu dois lui parler._

_- À quoi ?_

_- À Bella ! Bougre d'âne !_

_- Écoute Angela …_

_- Non ! Toi écoutes, vous devez parler, ça fait trop longtemps que vous fuyez l'un comme l'autre. Vous devez parler._

Edward soupira.

_- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle n'est jamais seule et je ne suis pas sûr que me rendre dans sa cabine serait une très bonne idée._

_- Non, en effet. Mais demain elle sera seule dans la salle commune vers onze heure._

_- Comment le sais-tu ?_

_- Ne cherche pas à savoir, je le sais c'est tout._

Il rit légèrement.

_- On dirait ma sœur._

_- Je suis sûr qu'elle serait heureuse de savoir que tu penses à elle_, lui dit-elle avant de tourner les talons, le laissant interdit.

Lorsque le lendemain il arriva dans la salle commune après quelques maigres heure d'un sommeil toujours agité, il trouva effectivement Bella – seule. Il prit donc le peux de courage qu'il avait réussi à rassembler à deux mains et se lança.

La pensée qu'il s'était plus facilement lancé à l'assaut des ses ennemis surarmés le fit sourire. Un sourire qu'aperçu Bella est qui la fit elle aussi sourire.

_- Salut_. Lui dit-il d'une voix qui montrait très clairement son assurance, ou du moins son manque total.

_- Salut_, souffla-t-elle en réponse, intriguée par le fait qu'il s'approche d'elle et encore plus qu'il lui adresse la parole. Miracle ! Se dit-elle (non, juste Angela!)

_- Je – je peux m'assoir._

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu demandes l'autorisation. _

Il la regardant ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Elle s'en aperçu et poursuivit.

_- Tu es l'un des plus gradé ici, ça serait plutôt à moi de demander une autorisation._

Il lui fit l'un de ces sourire en coin dont il avait le secret et qui l'avaient déjà fait craqué il y a presque 9 ans de cela. Un sourire dont son fils avait hérité.

_- T'es toujours aussi drôle Swan._

Elle sourit franchement à sa remarque. Elle venait de retrouver son Edward.

Ils continuèrent à discuter, de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps sans jamais aborder ni même effleurer le plus important.

Ce soir là, comme tous les autres, Angela rejoignit Bella dans sa cabine.

_- Est alors ?_ Demanda la nouvelle arrivée.

_- Est alors quoi ?_ Lui répondit Bella.

_- Me prend pas pour un pigeon Bella Swan, je sais très bien que toi et Edward avez parlé, alors raconte !_

Bella lui sourit.

_- C'est étrange … j'ai l'impression de retrouver l'Edward d'il y a presque 9 ans ce ça, lorsque l'on a commencé à passer du temps ensemble. On a toujours cette même complicité. C'est comme si ce qu'il c'est passé après n'avait jamais existé. C'est comme si l'homme que je croise tous les jours depuis plus de trois semaines n'avait jamais existait, n'avait jamais était lui._

_- Et de quoi avez-vous parlé ?_

_- De tout et de rien, littérature, cinéma, politique … comme avant. Il m'a posé des questions sur mes études mais lorsque je lui retournais ses questions, il esquivait … comme avant. Je te l'ai dit, c'est une sensation très étrange. Et quand il esquive comme ça j'ai qu'une envie c'est de l'étriper, elle sourit et secoua la tête de dépit, … comme avant._

Angela sourit elle aussi. Bella lui avait parlé de cette période pendant sa grossesse et ce sentiment d'être exclu de la vie d'Edward qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Elle espérait qu'il arriverait à s'ouvrir et à s'expliquer, enfin.

Bella et Edward se discutèrent encore le lendemain et le surlendemain. Cette relation, bien que très superficielle, les avait tous deux métamorphosé et principalement Edward qui semblait moins torturé et ce à la plus grande satisfaction de Hopkins.

Le quatrième jours Dieu dit : « Que les eaux grouillent de bestioles vivantes et que l'oiseau vole au-dessus de la terre face au firmament du ciel ». Dieu créa les grands monstres marins, tous les êtres vivants et remuants selon leur espèce, dont grouillèrent les eaux, et tout oiseau ailé selon son espèce. Dieu vit que cela était bon. Dieu les bénit en disant : « Soyez féconds et prolifiques, remplissez les eaux dans les mers, et que l'oiseau prolifère sur la terre » ! ….

Oups, c'est pas la bonne histoire ! Désolée !

Le quatrième jours, Edward semblait un peu plus mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il devait parler plus sérieusement avec Bella, aborder les sujets qui fâchent, mais il le devait, il le lui devait.

_- Bella …_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je voulais … m'excuser pour mon comportement et aussi pour m'être emporté lorsque tu t'es inquiété pour ton homme._

_- Mon homme ?_

_- Oui … j'ai trouvé ça absurde que que tu t'inquiètes se sa réaction alors que tu venait d'échapper à la mort. Je suis désolé._

_- Edward, il est tout à fait logique que je m'inquiète de la réaction de mon fils lorsqu'il apprendra que sa mère a disparut en mer._

Edward la regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncé qu'elle était la Princesse de la Lune ***

_- T-ton fils ? Tu as un petit garçon ?_

_- Oui._

_- Wahou … ça je ne m'y attendais pas_.

En effet, sa surprise était totale.

La jalousie voit tout, excepté ce qui est. ****

Jamais il n'aurait pur imaginer, ne serai-ce qu'une seconde que cet homme qu'elle aimait d'un amour inconditionnel puis être son fils. Il retirait un profond soulagement de ce qu'il entendait sauf si …

_- Et son père ? Il n'est pas avec lui ?_

- Bella fut blessée par sa question. S'il savait …

_- Euh … non, ça fait des années que nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de lui_, finit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, espérant lui faire passer un message, essayant de lui faire comprendre que c'était de lui dont elle parlait.

La nouvelle choqua réellement Edward. Il avait rêvé plusieurs fois durant leur relation et même après, être le père de ses enfants. Et cet abrutit l'avait laissé tombé. Mais en même temps … cela signifiait que la place était « peut-être » à prendre.

_- Quel enfoiré ! Si je le tenais, je … _

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, intrigué par la réaction de Bella. Cette dernière avait enfouis son visage dans ses mains et son corps était pris de tressautements. Il n'aurait su dire si elle riait ou pleurait.

_- Bella ?_

Elle releva la tête. Elle était à mi-chemin entre le rire et les larmes.

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_

_- Oui … oui, ça va._

Il lui sourit.

_- Parles moi de lui, parles moi de ton petit garçon._

Elle lui sourit avec tendresse.

_C'est le petit garçon le plus adorable du monde. Je sais que beaucoup de mamans doivent dirent la même chose de leur fils mais dans mon cas c'est la pure vérité. C'est un amour. Il est vraiment très intelligent, il a un an d'avance sur ses camarades de l'école._

_- Il va à l'école ?_

_- Oui, il a 6 ans et est déjà en 10ème._

6 ans … le fils de Bella avait 6 ans. Le monde d'Edward s'écroula. Elle s'était consolé dans les bras d'un autre qui lui avait donné un fils. Elle l'avait bien vite remplacé.

Une profonde rancœur s'empara de lui.

L'avait-elle seulement jamais aimé ? Son cœur se brisa en mil morceaux.

Bella ne compris pas ce qui lui arrivait. Réalisait-il qu'il était le père de son enfant ? Alors qu'elle essayer de la savoir, elle fut interrompu par un marin qui débarqua en courant dans la salle commune.

_- Capitaine, il faut que vous veniez. C'est urgent,_ réussit-il à prononcer totalement essoufflé.

_- J'arrive._

Edward se leva et suivit le soldat. Alors qu'il allait sortir, il se retourna vers Bella.

- Bella, je suis content que quelqu'un ai pu te rendre heureuse en te donnant ton fils.

Et il sortit. Bella continua à fixer la porte alors qu'elle asseyait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

_- Il n'a rien compris._ Murmura-t-elle.

&&&

* _La valse aux adieux_, Milan Kundera

** Ministre de la Défense aux USA

*** Sailor Moon !

**** Xavier Forneret

Est-il nécessaire de précisé d'où vient l'extrait du quatrième jours? C'est la Genèse. Un peu de culture générale ne fait pas de mal. Et pour celle et ceux qui s'insurgerait de la référence à la Bible ... je suis loin d'être une intégriste (sauf si Twilght devient une religion) et un peu de culture n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Après tout, c'est le livre le plus vendu au monde (non, c'est pas Harry Potter le livre le plus vendu au monde) et ça permet aussi de savoir pourquoi tous les chapitres de _Sept jours pour une éternité_ de Marc Levy se termine par "Il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin" je vous ai dit que j'adorais ce livre ?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Hé hé ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! **

**Oui, j'ai failli le rendre fou ... mais il l'avait bien mérité.**

**Oui, Angela reprend un peu le rôle habituellement confié à Alice, mais Alice elle est pas là !**

**Oui, Edward est un abrutit ... mais Edward est aussi un homme et par définition, il ne réfléchit pas vraiment comme nous pauvres femmes.**

**Mais ne vous en faites pas, la Révélation est proche !**

**Si non, dans le prochain chapitre il y aura ... Nomel ! Lui c'est mon copain !**

.

**À Plus et bonne semaine !**


	11. L'Epidémie

**IMS: c'est plus facile à dire lorsque l'on a la solution du problème. Les maths c'est logique et rationnel, les sentiments d'Edward ne le sont pas.**

**Twilighteuse27: Félicitation ! Tu es mon n°500, tu m'as laissé mon 500ème commentaire ! À moi aussi Edward m'a fait de la peine, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai arrêté de le torturer, et c'était très marrant à écrire aussi. Moi aussi je crois que c'est la meilleur solution, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui est prévu.**

**Nana: oui, c'est un crétin et un crétin aveugle et sourd qui plus est.**

**Mimie30: est oui … les hommes … Edward n'aura pas le temps de se replier sur lui-même et Angela n'aura pas vraiment l'occasion de lui botter les fesses non plus. La jalousie est un sentiment assez facile à travailler et à provoquer, il peut aussi mener très loin, la preuve en est j'ai bien failli le faire devenir fou (et moi avec) le deuil est la seul solution que j'ai trouvé. Bravo Bella et surtout merci à son « presque beau-frère » ^^ Il n'y aura pas de POV d'un des Cullen ni de Junior, tout se fera au cours des chapitres qui suivent mais ne t'inquiète pas, vous saurez ce qui c'est passé pendant l'absence de Bella mais si j'en parles maintenant, vous n'aurez plus de surprise et l'effet ne sera plus tout à fait le même. Tu as de la chance, moi je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le voir, j'espère qu'il arrivera au ciné le plus proche de chez moi plus vite que le 1 (je l'ai vu le jour de mon anniversaire, le 6 avril …)**

**twilight-poison: je crois que l'histoire du mili-taire va longtemps rester dans les esprits, mais il est vrai que pour le coup ça cadre impec (même pas fait exprès) **

**fraise: oui, mais lui ne sait pas qu'il est son fils. Non Emmett n'a pas était son prof, il a était son cobaye. Bien sûr que c'est un Happy End ! What else ? …. (George ? Tu es là ?)**

**titinesse: doucement Miss, tu n'aura pas tout dans le même paquet cadeau !**

**Deborah: j'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop inquiétée pour lui ?**

**Onja: heureuse de savoir que ma fiction te donne encore faim. Désolée si je parret sadique mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, laisser quelques lignes de plus ça aurait été révéler l'intrigue du prochain chapitre.**

**Saratea: la théorie de la Sardine … je pourrais comparer ça à Loft Story sans élimination (la référence me fait mal au cœur), c'est la théorie de la boite de sardine, ils sont enfermés dans une boite métallique, à l'image des sardines et sont obligé de faire face à leurs problèmes parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas les fuir. J'espère que j'aurais été claire … (rien de moins sûr).**

**lily_love_edward: je suis désolée que tu trouve que l'attente est trop longue, elle est généralement d'une semaine, mis à part le mois dernier où pour des raisons qui me sont propres je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitres. Je suis désolée que ta patience, ou du moins ton manque de patience ne te permette pas de suivre cette histoire.**

**Laurie: Hé ! j'suis pas une machine ! ;p**

**Merci aussi à Sophiebelier et celles que j'ai malencontreusement oublié :(**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**! AVERTISSEMENT !**

**Pour celles et ceux qui seraient passé à travers, cette fiction est Rating M et ça va ce justifier dans ce chapitre.** **Je tiens aussi à précisé que je n'ai jamais ô grand jamais fait d'études de médecine, que mon dernier cours de biologie remonte à ma première soit … une éternité et mon expérience dans le domaine pharmaceutique se limite à la lecture des emballages et des notices des boites de médicaments( et encore). Mes infos, je les tires du net (avec impossibilité de vérifier l'exactitude de ce que je trouve) et le reste n'est que le fruit de mon imagination délirante (pardonnez lui, elle est souffrante).** **À oui, un dernière chose, n'oubliez pas " les Antibiotiques c'est pas automatique! " ^^**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_" __- Capitaine, il faut que vous veniez. C'est urgent,__réussit-il à prononcer totalement essoufflé._

___- J'arrive._

_Edward se leva et suivit le soldat. Alors qu'il allait sortir, il se retourna vers Bella._

_- Bella, je suis content que quelqu'un ai pu te rendre heureuse en te donnant ton fils._

_Et il sortit. Bella continua à fixer la porte alors qu'elle asseyait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire._

___- Il n'a rien compris._**_ Murmura-t-elle. "_**

**Chapitre dix : **

**L'épidémie**

.

.

.

Il n'avait pas compris. Il ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas comprendre. Toujours est-il que pour le moment, il y avait plus urgent.

C'est Hopkins qui avait fait demandé Edward car l'un de leurs hommes était malade. La chose était inhabituelle, en effet rare étaient les cas de maladie sur ces navires totalement isolés de extérieure. Avant le départ, les membres d'équipages étaient soumis à des examens médicaux poussés de façon a éviter qu'un quelconque virus ne puis être présent à bord et prévenir ainsi tout risque d'épidémie qui pourrait compromettre la mission. C'est aussi pour cette raison que le Capitaine Edward Cullen exerçait la double charge de commandant en second et de médecin à bord du USS California au cour de cette mission, qui en fait n'en était pas vraiment une.

Lorsqu'il arriva auprès de son patient, Edward ne put que constater l'état lamentable dans lequel il se trouvait. Selon les dires de ses camarades, il était en forme la veille au soir et son état c'était dégradé au cours de la nuit. Ce dernier était atteint d'une très forte fièvre qui le faisait délirer. Edward fut incapable de dire exactement de quoi il souffrait, il allait devoir faire quelques examens et vu le matériel dont il disposait à bord, cela n'allait pas être évident.

Le malade fut transporté dans l'infirmerie qui avait été improvisé après le sauvetage des cinq naufragés. Cette pièce était l'un des plus grande du navire. Elle servait à la base à l'entrepôt des missiles sol-air et des ogives nucléaires dont le navire serait équipait après son lancement officiel, en janvier 2014. Edward y installa aussi son matériel dans cette même pièce de façon à pouvoir être au plus près de son patient.

La nouvelle d'un malade à bord se rependit comme une trainée de poudre. Il ne fallut guère plus de dix minutes après le départ précipité d'Edward pour que Bella en connaisse la raison. Les visages des sous-mariniers étaient légèrement inquiets, habituellement personne n'était malade dans un sous-marin. Bon nombre d'entre eux n'avaient qu'un mot à la bouche: épidémie. Le mot sonnait comme une sentence. Ils étaient 90 hommes et 2 femmes, enfermés dans une boite de conserve, à plusieurs jours de navigation de toute civilisation. L'on en était pas encore à la psychose mais l'inquiétude grandissait au sein de l'équipage.

Après sa « discussion » avec Edward, Bella avait trouvait refuge dans sa cabine, fuyant ainsi l'agitation liée à l'annonce de la maladie. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Angela qui avait elle aussi appris la nouvelle, nouvelle qui la mettait légèrement mal alaise. Angela n'avait jamais aimé être malade. En fait il n'y a rien au monde qu'elle détestait plus.

_- Bella ? Tu as entendu ça ? Moi qui croyait que les sous-marin étaient aseptisés, c'est loupé._

_- Hum..._

_- Bella tu m'écoute ?_

_- Oui, désolée … je pensais à … _

Elle laissa mourir sa phrase et fixa les objets posés sur le bureau face à elle.

_- Bella ? Tu pensais à quoi ?_

_- Hein ? Oh désolée. J'ai une discussion avec Edward._

_- Et ? _

_- Et … je lui ai dit j'avais un fils. Cet idiot pensait que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie. _

_- Et tu lui as dit qui était Junior ?_

_- Non, j'ai essayé, mais … j'ai bien cru qu'il avait compris à un moment, quand je lui ai dit qu'il avait 6 ans … il a eu une réaction étrange … puis il s'est fermé comme une huitre et il a dû aller soigner le malade. Mais juste avant de partir, il m'a dit " je suis content que quelqu'un ai pu te rendre heureuse en te donnant ton fils "C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il n'avait pas du tout compris ou je voulais en venir._

_- Hum … la réaction d'Edward ne m'étonne pas._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui. Tu lui as dit que Junior avait 6 ans ou 6 ans 1/2? _

_- 6 ans, mais je ne vois pas le rapport._

_- Le rapport est simple. Il est fort en calcul, nous sommes début novembre, Junior a 6 ans ce qui fait qu'il aurait très bien pu être conçu en juin 2006, qu'en juillet, aout, septembre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la mi-décembre 2006. il a dû pensé que tu t'était consolé dans les bras d'un autre et que ton fils en avait été la conséquence._

_- Quoi ? Mais il est fou ? J'étais une vrai loque après son départ._

_- Il est jaloux, et ça ne lui permet pas de réfléchir correctement._

_- Jaloux ? Mais pourquoi serait-il jaloux? Je …_

Bella ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle ne comprenait pas.

_- À moins que … non … ça m'étonnerais … non, c'est pas possible. Si c'était ça il serait rentré …_

_- Tu penses à quoi ?_

_- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il pourrait encore être … _

_- Amoureux de toi ?_

Bella laissa involontairement échapper un frisson lorsque Angela prononça ces mots.

_- Tu crois ? _Demanda-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

- C'est une possibilité qu'il ne faut pas négliger.

Bella ne répondit pas à son amie, préfèrent se perdre dans ses pensées. Des pensées qui étaient bien évidement tournées vers cet homme qu'elle avait définitivement bien du mal à comprendre.

.

Les pensées d'Edward étaient quand à elles entièrement tournées vers son patient dont l'état ne montrait aucun signe d'amélioration, même minime. Il tentait de la stabiliser comme il pouvait. La première série d'antibiotique qu'il lui avait administré semblait l'avoir stabilisé pour l'instant. Il était à présent à la recherche de la pathologie dont soufrait son patient et la tache n'était pas simple. Les symptômes correspondaient à un grand nombre de pathologies bien distinctes les unes des autres, et dans le même temps ils n'étaient pas suffisant pour pouvoir être attribués à une pathologie en particulier. C'en était à en perdre son latin.

Il sentait la pression monter, il devait rapidement trouver une solution. L'isolement dont souffrait le sous-marin n'arranger en rien la situation. Il aurait aimé pouvoir contacter Bethesda* et demander l'aide de ses professeurs et confrères. Par moment, il sentait le doute et le découragement le gagner. Il était seul et près d'une centaine de personne comptait sur lui. La seule aide dont il disposait étaient les cours d'immunologie et de pathologie dont il avait bénéficié pendant ses études de médecine, mais ses derniers cours remontaient à près de trois ans déjà.

.

Lorsque Bella et Angela s'éveillèrent le lendemain matin, la nouvelle c'était déjà rependu à travers les coursives: un autre marin était malade, même symptômes, il avait déjà était conduit à l'infirmerie. Les visages des marins étaient tendus. Ils redoutaient de plus en plus un épidémie.

Angela paniqua, son hypocondrie prit le dessus sur sa volonté. Bella parvint à la calmer mais cette dernière insista pour ne pas sortir de sa cabine. Bella ne tenta pas de l'en empêcher.

Elle s'inquiétait pour Edward, mais ne pouvait se rendre à l'infirmerie sans l'autorisation du commandant, l'accès à cette zone ayant été très restreinte. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait vers 10h du matin, heure de la côte ouest sur le pas de la porte donnant accès au centre de commandement du navire. Le centre de commandement était en quelque sorte le saint des Saint, elle, comme les quatre autres naufragés n'y avait jamais mit les pieds où s'en était même approché. Aucun clause dans leur contrat de confidentialité ne leur en interdit formellement l'accès mais ils ont tous admit que moins ils en sauraient sur ce que ce passe à bord, plus facile sera leur retour. Hopkins s'aperçut rapidement de la présence de la jeune femme.

_- Miss Sawn, qui puis-je pour vous ?_

_- Je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais … je voudrais avoir des nouvelles d'Edward._

_- Venez._ Lui dit-il en l'entrainant un peu à l'écart. _Le Capitaine Cullen va bien mais la situation n'est pas brillante en bas, il fait son possible mais … tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'a toujours pas réussi à identifier la cause de ce mal. Tout ce que nous espérons, ces que ce deuxième cas sera le dernier. _

_- Vous pensez vraiment que l'on échappe à un épidémie ?_

Hopkins la fixa droit dans les yeux. Dans ces yeux, elle pouvait lire de la peur, de l'angoisse mais surtout, et c'est ce qui prédominait, de la détermination.

_- Miss Swan, je suis le commandant de ce navire, et entant que tel je me doit de mener mes hommes envers et contre tout._

_- Je le comprend tout à fait. Je voudrais votre autorisation pour le rejoindre._

Il la regarda avec un air légèrement suspicieux. Hopkins n'ignorait rien du passé commun d'Edward et Bella et se demandait quels étaient les motivations de la jeunes femme. Cette dernière crue bon, et à raison, de justifier sa demande.

_- Je suis biologiste, j'espère pouvoir l'aider du mieux que je pourrais. Je crois que vu la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, toutes les bonnes volontés sont bonnes à prendre._

Il la jaugea quelques instants puis lui donna son consentement. La jeune femme le remercia et s'en alla d'un pas rapide vers la zone du navire où se trouvait l'infirmerie.

Les coursives qui menèrent Bella jusqu'à l'infirmerie étaient désertes. La porte était fermée mais elle entra malgré tout sans frapper. La salle était imposante, elle devait faire environ 40m².Les lits avaient été installé à l'opposé de la porte de façon à limiter les contactes avec les malades. Edward était installé à un long bureau posé contre la paroi où se trouvait la porte. Penché sur un ordinateur portable dernier cri, on visage tendu montrait sa fatigue et son inquiétude.

Bella ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait probablement jamais était aussi beau.

Il n'avait pas réagit lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.

_- Edward ?_

Il sursauta et se tourna vers elle. Il la fixa un moment puis cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme pour se réveiller.

_- Bella ? Mais … qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix que le fait de ne pas avoir parlé depuis un moment avait rendu plus rauque.

_- Je suis venu voir si je pouvais t'aider._

_- Écoute … je te remercie, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée._

_- Je suis désolée de te le dire, mais tu n'es pas vraiment en mesure de refuser un coup de main je crois._

_- Bella … _

_- Est-ce qu'on pourrait pas mettre nos différents de côtés, au moins le temps de trouver une solution à ce problème … et que cette boite de conserve ne se transforme en tombeau ?_

Edward se rembrunit. Elle avait touché là où ça faisait mal. L'état du premier malade c'était dégradé pendant la nuit et n'augurait rien de bon pour les jours voir les heures à venir. Et l'arrivée du second … une épidémie était en effet à craindre. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas quand ni comment tout cela avait pu se produire.

_- Comme tu veux. De toute façon je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis._

_- Absolument._

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne changerais jamais, une vrai tête de mule.

_- Et si tu me disais où tu en es._

_- Dans ce cas, ça va aller très vite: je ne trouve rien ! Absolument rien. Ça fait 36h que je cherche et je ne trouve toujours rien. Les symptômes sont communs à bon nombre de maladies mais en définitif ne correspondent à aucune en particulier. Je leur ai administré des antibiotiques à large spectre, mais je ne suis pas capable de faire beaucoup plus._

_- Hum … la galère quoi._

Bella s'assit et se pris la tête entre les mains pour réfléchir.

Edward la regardait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à admirer les reflets de sa chevelure. Elle lui semblait aussi douce qu'avant.

_- … d'autre solution … Edward ? Est-ce que tu m'écoute ?_

_- Hein ? Euh oui … désolé. Je … pensais à autre chose. Tu disais ?_

_- Je te disais que nous devrions faire une étude micro-biologique de façon a identifier le germe __responsable de tout ça et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution._

_- Oh … tu as totalement raison mais je ne suis pas sûr que nous disposions du matériel nécessaire à bord._

_- Et merde …_

Bella se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise et porta un regard désolé vers les lits situés à quelques mètres d'elle.

Puis un vague souvenir lui revint en mémoire, le souvenir d'une Angela faisant des pieds et des mains pour récupérer une grosse mallette rouge qui flottait parmi les décombres du Rainbow Warrior. Cette mallette contenait leur second microscope électronique. Angie avait tenue à le récupérer sous prétexte qu'il valait plus d'une année de leur salaire. Elle avait vérifié que li microscope y était bien et avait placé l'échantillon d'eau qu'elle avait conservé dans une des poches de son pantalon. La mallette étant totalement hermétique et équiper de flotteurs, elles la remirent à la mer tout en l'arriment solidement à leur radeau.

Était-il possible que les marins du USS California aient pu la récupérer ? Tel était la question que se posait Bella à cet instant.

_- Edward, à tout hasard, vous n'auriez pas récupéré une grosse mallette rouge qui était arrimé à notre radeau de survie ?_

Il la regarda, quelque peu surpris par la question.

_- Hum … il me semble que si. Ils se sont dit que si vous l'aviez récupéré, c'est qu'elle devait avoir une certaine importance._

_- C'est vrai ! _Dit-elle en sautant sur ses pieds. _Vas vite la chercher … s'il te plais_. Finit-elle avec un sourire … que l'on pourrait effectivement qualifier de charmeur.

_- Euh … oui … si tu veux …_ répondit Edward qui ne savait plus vraiment où il en était._ Euh … je vais la chercher_, reprit-il en indiquant la porte du doigt.

Bella eu presque envie de rire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint avec la fameuse mallette dans les mains.

_- Elle était rangée dans le local de plongée._

_- Il y a un local de plongée ? _

_- Oui, il arrive que les sous-marins transportent des SEALs**, et dans ce cas là, il vaut mieux qu'ils aient leur matériel de plongée avec eux. La salle est jute à côté de celle-ci._

Bella récupéra la mallette avec précaution et la déposât avec précaution à même le sol. Elle s'assit en face et composa le code qui la déverrouillait.

_- Vous n'avez pas cherché à l'ouvrir ?_

_- Non, je crois qu'on as eu autre chose à penser que d'ouvrir une mallette estampillée " Université __de Berkeley "._

Bella sourit légèrement et ouvrit la mallette avec autant de délicatesse que possible. Lorsqu'elle constata que son contenu semblait intacte, son sourire s'élargit.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Demanda Edward en désignant la petite éprouvette fermée hermétiquement.

_- C'est un échantillon d'eau de la zone où nous avons été coulé. Angela et moi étions entrain de l'examiner lorsque nous avons était attaqué._ Répondit-elle sans relever la tête vers son interlocuteur, ni vers l'éprouvette qu'il tenait à présent entre ses doigts.

_- Et sa couleur gris-bleuté est normale ?_

Bella releva vivement la tête vers Edward puis posa son regard sur l'éprouvette. Le liquide qu'elle contenait à l'origine avait en effet prit une teinte gris-bleu alors qu'il était incolore quelques semaines plus tôt. Ce furent des dizaines de questions qui fusèrent instantanément dans sa tête.

_- Non, ce n'est pas normal et j'ai bien envie de savoir pourquoi. Mais pour l'instant_, _nous avons plus urgent,_ dit-elle en sortant le microscope de son emplacement avec précaution.

Elle se releva et alla poser le microscope sur le bureau où était installé Edward quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se pencha dessus et vérifia que les optiques de l'appareil étaient en bon état.

Il ne semble pas avoir souffert de son séjour dans l'eau, la mallette l'a vraiment bien protégé. Et bien maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous mettre au travail.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Edward lui parla des différentes molécules dont il disposait à bord et la posologie qu'il avait déjà administré à ses deux patients, ainsi que les résultats qu'il avait déjà obtenu.

Bella proposa de faire une analyse sanguine des deux patients. Edward n'y vit aucun inconvénient et se chargea de faire les prises de sang. Il est vrai que pour ce genre de chose, Bella était plus habituée aux mammifères marin qu'au humain, mais c'est malgré tout c'est elle qui se chargea des analyses, bien entendu assistée par Edward.

_- Edward, regarde ça. l'interpela Bella en s'écartant du microscope._

Edward se pencha dessus et regarda.

_- Ça sent pas bon … pas bon du tout._

_- Qu'est-ce qui peux provoquer ce genre de chose ?_

_- Mmm … un empoisonnement du sang pourrait détériorer les globules rouges et une leucémie les globules blancs. Mais que les deux se produisent en même temps et puisse se transmettre de cette façon … c'est quasiment impossible. La leucémie peut -être contagieuse, mais pas de cette manière … il y a quelque chose de louche là dedans. _

_- Et que penses-tu que l'on puisse faire ? _

_- On va rester sur les antibiotiques pour l'instant et on avisera par la suite. Il faudrait voir quels sont les effets d'autres traitements sur les échantillons, faire des tests mais on va en avoir pour un out de temps et tout ce j'espère qu'ils tiendrons le coup jusque là._

_- Tu parlais d'empoisonnement du sang tout à l'heure. Mais il a des manifestation cutanées dans ce cas non ?_

_- Oui … normalement …_

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le premier malade et l'ausculta … sous toutes les couture.

_- Aucune trace. C'est complètement dingue. _

Il fit de même avec le second.

_- Ici non plus. Ce n'est pas ça. Ça ne peut être un empoisonnement du sang. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc !_

_- Tout ça est vraiment très étrange. Il n'y a pas pu y avoir de contamination provenant de l'extérieur ?_

_- La seule possibilité pourrait être lier à votre arrivée à bord mais je vous ai injecté à tous une forte dose d'antibiotique de façon à limiter les risques. Les virus n'ont pas tous étaient écartés, mais ça fait plus d'un moi que vous êtes à bord. Si vous aviez été lié à tout cela, tout cela serait arrivé plus tôt._

_- Mais il existe bien des virus dont le temps d'incubation est très long, non ?_

_- Si bien sûr, mais je ne vois pas comment vous auriez pu être en contact avec ce genre de virus. On les trouves le plus souvent dans hémisphère sud, en Amazonie ou en Afrique sub-saharienne mais pas en plein océan Pacifique._

_- Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver cette saloperie._

Sur ces sages paroles, ils se mirent tous deux au travaille. Edward s'occupant de ses deux patients, Bella restant pencher sur ses échantillons de sang et de muqueuse à la recherche de ce leur causait tan de tracas.

Vers midi, on leur envoya un plateau pour eux deux et du bouillon pour les malades. Edward aurait préféré placer ces derniers sous perfusions mais il n'avait pas le matériel suffisant pour pouvoir le faire. Ils s'occupèrent d'abord de faire manger les deux malades avant de manger à leur tour, mais Edward n'avait pas très faim.

_- Mange !_ Lui dit Bella de façon autoritaire.

_- Non, je n'ai vraiment pas faim._

_- Edward, ce n'était pas une proposition. Tu manges ! Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir allongé sur l'un de ces lits toi aussi._

Ces paroles créèrent en lui une vague d'espoir: elle tenait à lui, elle avait peur pour sa santé.

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Bien sur ! Je ne suis pas médecin Edward, comment veux-tu que je m'occupe d'eux et puis je n'ai pas envie de me taper tout le salle boulot pendant que tu délirera bien tranquillement dans ton lit._

_- Oh …_

Il avait tord. Elle ne se préoccupait pas plus de lui que d'un autre.

_- Aller, fait pas la tête et mange._

Edward baissa la tête et mangea ce qu'il avait dans son assiette.

Bella le regarda faire et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, Edward avait exactement la même expression que Junior le jour où elle l'avait forcé à manger ses pâtes multicolores, pâtes qu'il refusait d'avaler sous prétexte qu'il y avait des épinards dans les pâtes vertes et que les rouge n'avaient pas vraiment un goût de tomate. Finalement, il avait fini par toutes les manger et en avait demander une seconde fois. Au fond d'elle même, elle avait hâte de partager ces anecdote avec Edward. Elle aurait adoré pouvoir rire de son expression et tout simplement lui sortir " on dirait ton fils ! " mais tout cela était impossible, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait trop peur pour pouvoir lui dire la vérité pure et simple, lui dire qu'ils avaient un petit garçon qui attend depuis ses 2 ans que son papa rentre à la maison.

Edward remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_- Bella ? Ça va ?_

Elle releva la tête vers lui. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux émeraude l'inquiétude qui c'était emparée de tout son être tan l'expression du visage de Bella était triste.

_- Euh … oui, merci._ Fut tout ce qu'elle pu lui dire tan sa gorge se serrait. Mais comme il ne semblait pas convaincu, elle lui sourit avec tendresse. Son inquiétude pour elle lui faisait malgré tout plaisir.

_- Tu sais … si quelque chose ne va pas … on … tu … tu peux en parler … si ça peut te faire du bien._

La proposition que venait lui faire Edward lui donna des sueurs froides. Ses joues prirent soudainement une couleur rose soutenue. Une coloration qu'Edward n'avait que peux eu d'occasion d'admirer ces dernières semaine mais qu'il retrouva avec plaisir bien qu'il ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi Bella était gênée … à moins que … non, il devait se concentrer sur la seule chose importante pour le moment: ses patients.

_- Merci, ça va aller._

En guise de réponse, il lui sourit à son tour, un sourire qui fit bien évidement accélérer le poux

Après avoir mangé, ils se remirent au travail mais ils furent rapidement interrompu. Vers 14h, heure de la côte ouest, huit marins débarquèrent. Quatre d'entre eux en portaient deux autres qui ne semblaient pas conscients, ils étaient accompagné par le Commandant Hopkins et un autre officier.

_- C'est officiel,_ annonça Hopkins, _nous avons affaire à une épidémie._

_- Je ne m'avancerait pas tan que je n'aurais pas examiné ces deux là._

Les deux marins inconscients furent installés sur les lits encore libre et Hopkins remercia les quatre soldats qui les avaient transporté. Seul l'autre officier resta.

_- Où en êtes vous ? Vous avez un diagnostique ?_

_- Pas vraiment_, répondit Edward.

_- Comment ça pas vraiment?_ s'énerva Hopkins. _Mes hommes tombes comme des mouches et vous ne savez pas pourquoi !_

_- Non. _Répondit simplement Bella._ Les symptômes ne ressemblent à rien de connu, il va nous falloir du temps pour trouver ce que c'est_.

Hopkins se renfrogna. Il savait pertinemment qu'Edward ne ferait pas exprès de ne rien trouver et qu'il n'était pas responsable de la situation.

_- Il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Y aurait-il un moyen de détecter les sujets à risque ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, mais vu ce que nous avons trouvé jusque là, il doit y avoir des signes précurseurs._

_- Très bien, dans ce cas c'est visite médicale pour tout le monde._

Bella sursauta. Tout le monde ? Cela faisait quatre-vingt dix personne à examiner dans un minimum de temps. Elle se tourna vers Edward, ce dernier ne semblait pas plus surpris que ça.

_- Très bien, il va falloir faire des groupes de dix, nous commencerons par ceux qui sont de repos, nous nous occuperons des autres à la fin de leur quart. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ici, le risque est trop grand, va falloir réquisitionner un espace plus grand._

_- Ou isoler les malades. Nous avons de grandes bâches et des rouleaux d'adhésif, les isoler sera un jeu d'enfant_, intervint l'officier qui avait accompagné Hopkins.

_- Hmm … ça pourrait marcher. Faisons comme ça, je vais préparer le nécessaire, vous n'avez qu'à apporter les bâches. _

L'officier sortit à son tour pour commencer à organiser le tout.

_- Je savais que le lieutenant St John était brillant._ Fit remarquer Hopkins.

_- Il fallait au moins ça pour me remplacer._ Rétorqua Edward.

_- Certes mais tu es irremplaçable_. Lui répondit Hopkins.

Bella faillit exploser de rire face à leur cinéma.

_- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir. _

Ils sourirent tous les deux. Puis redevinrent grave.

_- Je vais contacter le PC*** par la ligne d'urgence. Je pense qu'un arrêt pur et simple de la mission serait la meilleur chose à faire … et j'en profiterais pour annoncer que nous avons des passagers clandestins, continua-t-il en regardant Bella. Ainsi vos familles pourront être prévenues._

Bella poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

_- Merci, merci infiniment._ Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

_- Ce n'est rien ne vous en faites pas. _

Sur ce, Hopkins s'en alla à son tour.

_- Que compte tu faire ? Tu vas tous les examiner ? _Demanda-t-elle à Edward.

_- Oui, prise de température et de la tension artérielle. En suite nous aviserons. Si la prise de sang est nécessaire, alors nous le ferons. Nous devons écarter les personnes déjà infectées de façon à préserver le reste de l'équipage. Ce navire à beau être ultra-moderne, il faut tout de même un minimum de personne pour le ramener à son port d'attache._

_- Dans ce cas il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous mettre au travail. Tu as le matériel suffisant pour le cas où il faille leur faire une prise de sang à tous ?_

Il lui sourit.

_- Oui, là dessus, nous n'avons aucun problème. La Navy a une trouille bleu de la drogue et surtout des conséquences que cela a sur les équipages. c'est pour cela que nous avons à notre disposition plusieurs centaines de kit de dépistage dans lesquels l'on trouve tout le nécessaire pour pouvoir faire une prise de sang._

_- Génial, vive l'US Navy et sa paranoïa._

Il lui sourit de nouveau en guise de réponse.

Peu après, six marins débarquèrent avec des bâches blanches et d'énormes rouleau d'adhésifs. Il commencèrent à les fixer sur toute la largeur de la salle, se contentant d'aménager une porte en croisant deux bâches.

_- À quoi servent ces bâches en temps normal_, demanda Bella.

Les marins se regardèrent entre eux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_- J'crois bien que c'est pour réparer les fuites du réacteur nucléaire_. Lança l'un d'eux.

La mâchoire de Bella tomba et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

_- À mois que ça soit pour colmater les fuites de la coque ?_ Poursuivit un autre.

Elle regarda Edward qui lui se retenait difficilement de rire.

_- Ha ha, vraiment très drôle_. Fit Bella, quelque peu vexée de s'être fait avoir.

À ce moment, ils laissèrent leur hilarité prendre le dessus. Vexée, Bella sortit en cherchant à claquer la porte, mais celle-ci était trop lourde pour ça.

Les quatre marins finirent peu après d'installer l'écran de protection. Un fois leur matériel rangé, ils s'adressèrent à Edward.

_- Voilà capitaine, on a finit et … on est désolé pour Miss Swan … mais on a pas pu résister._

_- Ne vous en faites pas, elle s'en remettra._

_- On espère bien. Oh ! Et Capitaine, si tout ça venait à mal finir, vous pourriez nous la rendre qu'on ait au moins le droit à un dernier vrai repas._

_- Nous allons tout faire pour que votre prochain vrai bon repas ça soit votre mère qui vous le serve pour votre retour._

Le marin fit la grimace.

_- Hum … vous avez jamais mangé la cuisine de ma mère capitaine, je préfère de loin la tambouille du cuistot._

Edward ne pu d'empêcher de sourire.

_- En tout cas garder le morale, on va trouver ce que c'est et s'en débarrasser._

Ils hochèrent de la tête et sortirent. Bella entra juste après.

_- Alors comme ça je m'en remettrait ?_

_- Ce n'est pas beau d'écouter au porte Miss Swan, votre père ne vous l'a jamais appris ?_

_- Non, … et tu aurais pu prendre ma défense!_

_- Et pour leur dire quoi ? Allez y doucement les gars, Miss Swan a un égo sur-dimensionné même si elle ne se gène pas pour envoyer des blagues vaseuses sur les hommes et les militaire. _

Bella ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

_- En tout cas, ils semblent t'apprécier et te respecter._

_- Ils sont bien obligés de me respecter, je suis leur supérieur hiérarchique mais l'essentiel, c'est qu'ils gardent le moral._

Bella n'était d'accord qu'avec une partie de ce que venait de dire Edward. Ses hommes l'appréciait et le respectait pour ce qu'il était et non parce qu'il portait plus de galons qu'eux. Elle en était persuadée.

.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée, et une bonne partie de la nuit, à examiner l'ensemble de l'équipage.

Au final, c'est près d'une dizaine d'homme qui fut écartée et placée en quarantaine en attendant que la prise de sang confirme ou non les soupçons du médecin.

Le lendemain matin, l'ensemble du niveau fut condamné. Les malades potentiels furent logé dans un dortoirs improvisé dans les réserves qui avaient été vidées pour l'occasion. Deux couchages furent aussi installés dans local de plongée, contiguë à l'infirmerie de façon à ce qu'Edward et Bella puissent eux aussi dormir sans pour autant devoir se mêler aux malades. La zone de quarantaine resterait en liaison avec le poste de commandement grâce au système de transition interne au navire qui était déjà installé dans la salle. Fort heureusement, ce niveau disposait de sanitaires. Dans le cas contraire, en installer aurait était impossible. Les repas seraient envoyé via un monte charge qui reliait les différents niveaux du navire entre eux.

Dans 100% des cas, les analyses sanguines montrèrent que les symptômes détectés par Edward lors des visites médicales étaient bien liés à cette maladie pour laquelle ils n'avaient toujours pas de nom.

Hopkins avait qui avait réussi à joindre le PC se fit répondre qu'ils devaient maintenir la mission coûte que coûte et que le Capitaine Cullen devrait régler ce problème seul. Hopkins avait explosé de rage. Il n'avait n'avait pu obtenir de ses interlocuteurs que l'assurance que les familles des naufragés seraient prévenues de leur sauvetage. Mais en attendant, le retour du USS California se ferait à la mi-décembre au plus tôt et pas avant, pour quelque raison que ce soit.

N'ayant pas d'autre solution, Bella et Edward continuèrent de rechercher ce germe responsable de leur malheur, sans y parvenir. Ils tentaient par la même occasion de maintenir les malades en vie.

Au bout d'une semaine, ils étaient quinze à être alités dans leur infirmerie de fortune et le premier malade était de plus en plus mal en point, d'après les dernières analyses de sang, ses défenses immunitaires étaient quasi nulles. Ses jours étaient comptaient.

La pression sur Edward et Bella était déjà énorme mais continuait à croitre d'heure en heure, renforcée par l'absence de solution. Ils avaient déjà testés bon nombre de solution mais toutes se révélaient insuffisante.

_- Il nous faudrait une souche virale. Ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé ce qui peut être à l'origine de cette épidémie ?_ Demanda Bella à Edward.

_- Non, toujours pas. Ils ont presque tout essayé je crois._ Lui répondit se dernier d'une voix où l'on entendant aisément sa lassitude.

Cette semaine leur avait malgré tout réappris à ce connaitre et surtout à se refaire confiance. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé les sujets personnels, se contentant de parler de ce qui les préoccupaient le plus en ce moment : revenir en vie, avec le plus nombre de membres de l'équipage possible.

Mais leur moral chuta bien plus bas lorsque le premier malade, le Major Tom Felton, décéda des suite de cette maladie. Le soir même, le commandant Hopkins leur annonçait qu'une nouvelle personne était malade et ils durent aller la récupérer. Fort heureusement, le soldat était encore conscient et ils n'eurent pas à le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Ce fut Edward qui eu le plus de mal à accepter la chose. Il culpabilisait au point de s'en rendre malade jusqu'à ce qu'il craque nerveusement.

Cela ce passa le lendemain soir.

Bella qui n'avait que très peu dormi depuis la mort du Major Felton, laissa Edward seul et alla s'allonger dans la pièce à côté. Edward était censé venir la réveiller trois heures plus tard pour qu'il puisse à son tour se reposer. Mais Edward ne vint pas la réveiller et c'est près de deux à près l'heure prévu qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut et se précipita dans l'infirmerie à la recherche d'Edward.

_- Edward ?_ Appela-t-elle une première fois.

Elle mit les protections qu'ils utilisaient depuis déjà une semaines pour se protéger de tout risque de contamination et pénétra dans la partie isolée de l'infirmerie.

Les quatorze malades dormaient. Certains avaient un sommeil assez agité, d'autre étaient complètement comateux et le seul mouvement que l'on détectait était le soulèvement de leur poitrine. Un mouvement dès plus rassurant. Elle aurait du mal à supporter de perdre un autre d'entre eux. En attendant, elle devait trouver Edward et savoir pourquoi il ne l'avait pas réveillé.

C'est en passant les bâches tendues qu'elle l'aperçu. Il était assis dans un coin de la pièce, à l'opposé de la porte, les genoux contre sa poitrine. À cause du matériel de recherche qui occupait à présent la quasi totalité de l'espace, elle n'avait pu le voir lorsqu'elle était entrée.

Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu ?

Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et s'agenouilla face à lui. Elle prononça son prénom une nouvelle fois. n'ayant pas de réponse, elle manifesta sa présence en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, descendant jusque dans sa nuque.

Un instant, elle profita de la sensation que cela lui procurait. Bien que beaucoup plus courts qu'à l'époque, les cheveux d'Edward étaient toujours aussi doux. Mais ce derniers ne réagissait toujours pas.

Elle l'appela de nouveau et le secoua légèrement. Elle obtint finalement satisfaction lorsqu'il releva la tête. La première réaction de Bella fut de regretter qu'il l'eut justement levée. Il y avait tan de tristesse, de désespoir dans ses yeux qu'elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Mais dans ces yeux, il y avait aussi de la surprise, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à la voir.

_- Edward … _,commença-t-elle.

_- Bella …_, la coupa-t-il, _tout est ma faute. Je ne suis qu'un abrutit trop fier et ambitieux. J'ai tout foutu en l'air et à cause de moi un homme est mort. Et c'est uniquement ma faute, MA FAUTE !_

Et il éclata en sanglot. Bella le serra contre elle et le berça comme elle l'aurait fait avec son fils.

_- Ce n'est pas ta faute Edward, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui arrive, tu as fait tout ton possible pour le sauver … ce n'est pas ta faute._

Elle passa ses mains sur le visage d'Edward pour chasser les larmes qui y coulaient. Se dernier sembla se calmer quelque peu, puis se releva et fixa Bella droit dans les yeux. Ses prunelles vertes étaient toujours envahies par la douleur, une douleur à vous fendre l'âme. Soudainement il se releva, entrainant Bella avec lui. Une fois sur pied, il fixa son regard dans les prunelles chocolat de la jeune. À son tour, il passa ses mains sur le visage de Bella pour chasser ses larmes des ses joues. Cette dernière ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la caresse de ses mains sur sa peau. Comme par réflexe, son corps se pressa contre celui du jeune homme. Edward passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer encore plus fort lui. Il enfouit ensuite son visage dans le coup de Bella, respirant à plein poumon l'odeur de celle qui avait ravis son cœur depuis déjà si longtemps. Puis il remonta vers son oreille et lui murmura:

_- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis responsable, Bella … tu n'imagines pas …_

Bella ne répondit pas et se contenta de relever la tête, Edward fit de même. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, puis fit passer ses doigts sur ses tempes jusque derrière son oreille. Son la caresse, le jeune homme ferma le yeux. Elle approcha doucement son visage du sien et murmura presque contre ses lèvres:

_- Tu n'as pas idées comme je m'en fout. _

Et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Edward n'eut tout d'abord aucune réaction, se contentant de savourer cette sensation qu'il avait cru perdu à jamais. Bella pris cette absence de réaction pour un rejet et chercha à s'écarter mais lorsqu'Edward sentit la pression des lèvres de sa douce contre les siennes devenir moins forte, il lui rendit son baiser. Un baiser qui devint rapidement bien plus intense. Il la serrait contre lui autant qu'il le pouvait sans l'étouffer et elle s'accrochait à lui tel la désespérée qu'elle était. Et bientôt ce sont leurs corps tout entier qui s'enflammèrent. À bout de souffle, Edward relâcha les lèvres de sa douce et s'attaquèrent à son oreille, à son cou qu'elle lui offrit sans aucune retenue. Les doigts de Bella fourrageaient furieusement dans les cheveux bien trop courts d'Edward, le poussant un peu plus vers son coup.

Puis les lèvres du jeune homme retrouvèrent ces lèvres, si douces, qui lui avaient tan manquées. La Passion s'empara d'eux, leur faisant oublier où ils étaient, pourquoi ils y étaient et même qui ils étaient. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un homme et une femme dévorés par leur désir commun.

Edward aurait pu la prendre là dans cette salle, mais dans un clair de lucidité (wé … ça lui arrive) il entraina Bella jusque dans la salle de plongée. À peine en avaient-ils franchit la porte qu'ils se jetaient de nouveau l'un sur l'autre.

Ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre, dézippant tout d'abord leur combinaisons et en retirant la partie haute qui retomba sur leur hanches. En parfaite symétrie, leurs mains passèrent sous leurs t-shirts, gagnant progressivement du terrain vers le haut de leur buste et cela sans que leurs lèvres de se décèles. Lorsque ses mains atteignirent la poitrine nue de Bella, Edward ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir tan la sensation de cette peau si fine, si douce, sous ses doigts était plaisante.

Bientôt les t-shirt blanc ne furent plus qu'un vague souvenir. Bella ne put que remarquer les cicatrices qui striaient par endroit le torse et les bras de son amant. Elle leva vers lui eu regard surpris, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver mais en guise de réponse, elle n'eu droit qu'à un baiser passionné qui lui fit oublier toutes ses interrogations

Les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes, si cela eu été encore possible, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent nu, peau contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres.

Les mains d'Edward qui s'étaient jusque là attachées à cajoler la poitrine de la jeune femme descendirent lentement le long des flancs de la jeune femme, ses pouces caressant son ventre alors que celle-ci s'acharnait à embrasser le coup de son bienfaiteur. Les mais d'Edward passèrent sur les hanches, puis les fesses de Bella jusque sous ces dernières qu'il empalma, portant la jeune femme qui enroula automatiquement ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. Dans cette position le sexe en érection d'Edward vint frotter contre l'intimité humide de la jeune femme, leur arrachant à tout deux un gémissement de plaisir. Edward plaqua violemment Bella contre les parois métalliques de la pièce, lui arrachant un autre gémissement qui le rendit plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il se penchât vers sa compagne et parsema son coup qu'une myriade de baisers aussi légers que des papillons, descendant ainsi jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Ne pouvant atteindre ce qu'il désirait, Edward resserra sa prise sur les cuisses de la jeunes femmes en passant ses avants sous ses fesses et la fit remonter de façon à ce qu'il puisse plus facilement accéder à ses tétons fièrement dressés. Bella fut surprise par la manœuvre mais la sensation de la bouche d'Edward sur sa poitrine l'empêcha d'émettre un son autre qu'un gémissement de plaisir. Alors que les gémissements de Bella commençaient à le rendre complètement fou, Edward choisit de passer au choses sérieuse. Il desserra progressivement sa prises sur les cuisses de Bella la faisant lentement glisser le long de son corps. Lorsque enfin son gland effleura l'entrer brulante et humide de la jeune femme, il la retint et la regarda dans les yeux un instant, cherchant son approbation, mais tout ce qu'il trouva ce fut un désir au moins aussi fort que le sien. Il s'empara violemment des lèvres de sa compagne et dans un même élan il la pénétra, allant directement butter jusqu'au fond de son ventre lui arrachant un cri de plaisir qui fut étouffé par leur baiser.

Le premier mouvement d'Edward en elle la fit atterrir sur une autre planète et ceux qui suivirent furent à chaque fois une expérience tan physique qu'émotionnel.

Edward la portait quasiment à bout de bras pour éviter que leurs corps n'aillent cogner contre la paroi et créer des vibrations qui se seraient faites ressentir dans tout le navire. Ses de butoir étaient de plus en plus violents, pour le plus grand plaisir de Bella qui avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas hurler son plaisir. Un plaisir qu'elle sentait monter un peu plus lors de chacun de leurs mouvements.

Sous les encouragements de Bella, leur rythme gagna encore en intensité jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme.

Ce fut un orgasme monumental qui les frappa tous deux. Le corps de Bella se cambra de lui même et la jeune femme du se retenir aux épaules de son amant pour ne pas basculer en arrière.

Puis doucement, lorsque la vague de jouissance qui les avait emportés fut passé, ils se laissèrent tomber dans l'un des lits d'appoint qui avait était installés pour eux, toujours enlacés.

Allongés sur le côté, ils se faisaient face. Edward caressait tendrement le visage de Bella alors que celle-ci faisait jouer distraitement ses doigts dans les cheveux courts d'Edward. Ce dernier posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Bella. Et comme les précédent, ce baiser d'une extrême douceur gagna en intensité, éveillant de nouveau leurs sens. À ce baiser s'ajoutèrent les caresses qui elles aussi n'étaient que douceur et volupté. Mais bientôt les caresses ne suffirent plus. Edward fit descendre sa main le long du dos de Bella, lui arrachant une multitude de frissons. Arrivé sur ses reins, il continua se course sur les rondeurs de ses fesses, lui arrachant cette fois-ci des gémissements, passant en suite la paume de sa main sous sa cuisse qu'il fit remonter tout en effleurant les lèvres humides de plaisir de la jeune, un effleurement qui lui fit pousser un petit cris de souris. Avec douceur, il cala le genoux de son amante sur sa hanche et se plaça sans difficulté à son entrée. c'est tout en l'embrassant avec la plus grande des tendresse qu'il la pénétra doucement, tout doucement, avec une lenteur mesurée qui finit par faire piaffer sa compagne d'impatience.

Il l'aima avec la plus grande des tendresse dans cette position face à face, se maitrisant pour conserver cette douceur qu'il voulait lui offrir. L'orgasme qui les submergea finalement fut moins puissant que le précédent mais fut suffisant pour les faire entrer dans une bulle de bien-être.

Complètement épuisé, Edward s'endormit quasiment aussi tôt mais non sans l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois et enserré de ses bras. Celle-ci raffermi encore sa position en passant son bras sur la taille d'Edward. Ainsi, la tête posée sur le cœur de cet homme qu'elle aimait tan, elle se sentait bien et cela pour la première fois depuis des années. Les discutions pourraient attendre, la vérité pourrait attendre, mais ce moment, lui, n'attendrait pas et elle comptait en profiter autan que possible. c'est sur cette pensée, qu'elle se laissa, bien malgré elle emportée par Morphée.

.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. En même temps, vu l'espace dont ils disposaient, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Parmi toutes les sensations qu'elle avait éprouvé entre ses bras, aucune n'égaler ce qu'elle ressentit en s'éveillant dans ses bras … ou presque. lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle (re)découvrit son ange déchu. Bien que ses joues furent mangées par une barbe de plusieurs jours, il était toujours aussi beau. Son visage était serein, ses lèvres si tentantes étaient légèrement étirées pas un sourire.

Bella serait bien volontiers restée ainsi pendant encore quelques heures, mais elle avait déjà assez flemmardé et il était grand temps qu'elle retourne s'occuper de ses malades. Elle réussit avec beaucoup de difficulté à s'extirper de l'étreinte d'Edward. Elle partit en suite à la recherche de ses vêtement éparpillés et mélangés avec ceux d'Edward. Une fois habillée, elle plaça les vêtements d'Edward sur l'autre lit de façon à ce qu'il puisse retrouver ses propres vêtements avec facilité. Elle retourna en suite dans l'infirmerie et renfila blouse, masque et gants de protection avant de pénétrer dans la partie isolée de la pièce. Elle passa de lit en lit vérifier les constantes de chacun. L'un d'entre eux était éveillé mais complètement groggy.

_- Bonjour_, lui dit Bella.

_- Merde j'suis mort … un ange me parle_, répondit le marin d'une voix éraillée.

Le sourire de Bella s'élargit.

_- Désolée de vous décevoir mais on fait tout pour que les seuls anges que vous verrez soient fait de chair et de sang._

En guise de réponse le marin lui fit un pâle sourire.

_- Il a de la chance._ Lui dit-il.

_- Qui donc ?_

_- Celui qui vous rend heureuse._

L'esprit de Bella fut rapidement envahi par des dizaines de questions différentes. Que savait-il ? Avaient-ils perçu des éléments de ce qui c'était passé entre Edward et elle ?

Ce fut le signal de l'inter-com qui la sortit des ses pensées. Elle sortie de la zone isolée et décrocha le combiner.

_- Oui ?_

_- c'est le Commandant Hopkins, pouvez vous me passer le Capitaine Cullen ?_

_- Désolée Commandant mais Edward dort._

_- Il dort ? Mais depuis combien de temps ?_

_- Trois ou quatre heures._

_- D'affilées ? _

_- Oui, pourquoi ?_

_- Edward Cullen ne dors jamais plus de deux heures d'affilée._

_- Et bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il dormait comme un bébé._

_- Incroyable._

_- Vous vouliez lui dire quelque chose en particulier ?_

_- Oui, pourriez vous aller le réveiller … s'il vous plais._

_- Comme vous voulez._

Bella reposa le combiner à sa place et se rendit auprès d'Edward qui dormait très profondément. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Cette situation lui rappelait étrangement les réveils de son fils.

_- Edward ? Réveil toi._

En guise de réponse elle eu droit grognement.

Tel père tel fils ! Se dit Bella.

Elle tenta de vérifier la chose et se mit à fredonner le Claire de Lune de Debussy.

L'effet fut quasi immédiat. Edward bougea puis commença à ouvrir les yeux. Bella lui sourit instinctivement.

_- Debout vieille branche. Le commandant veut te parler et il ne m'a pas dit de quoi._

_- Hum … combien de temps ai-je dormi ?_

_- Je dirais bien quatre heures à peu près. Aller dépêche toi si tu ne veux pas voir Hopkins débarquer ici en combinaison étanche._

Imaginant son supérieur débarquer en combinaison étanche fit sourire Edward. Bella le laissa sans un mot. En s'asseyant, il découvrit ses vêtements pliez sur l'autre lit. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à ce qui c'était passé entre eux quelques heures plus tôt. Bella n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait pas eu le moindre geste, mis à part ce sourire lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, mais rien de plus. Il ne savait comment agir avec elle.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'infirmerie, Bella était penché sur son microscope. Edward décrocha directement l'inter-com.

_- Capitaine Cullen pour poste de commandement._

_- Ici Hopkins._

_- Un nouveau malade ?_

_- Non, mais nous avons trouvé la source de la contamination. Ce sont les effets des naufragés. __Toutes les personnes malades ont étaient en contact avec._

_- Très bien, envoyez les nous, avec un peu de chance nous trouverons une souche de ce virus._

Edward raccrocha. Bella le regardait et l'interrogeait du regard.

_- Ils ont trouvé ce qui est à l'origine de l'épidémie. Ce sont les vêtements que vous portiez lorsqu'on vous a récupéré._

_- Oh mon Dieu … mais comment est-ce possible ?_

_- Il peut arrive que des tissus soient des vecteurs de contamination._

_- Mais si c'était vraiment ça, j'airais dû être malade tout comme Angela, Heath Rambeer et Juan. On aurait dû être les premiers à être touché._

_- Les antibiotiques que je vous ai administré lorsque vous êtes arrivés ont dû l'éliminer. Par contre j'aimerais savoir comment cette saloperie a atterri sur vos vêtements._

Bella réfléchit quelque secondes.

_- Dans l'eau. c'est la seule explication que je puisse trouver._

_- Dans l'eau ? _

_- Oui, c'est la seule explication que je puisse trouver. Nous avons tous les cinq séjourné dans une eau polluée, cette pollution n'était peut-être pas uniquement chimique comme on le pensait à la base._

_- Ça peut se tenir. Et l'échantillon que vous avez récupéré, c'est cette eau ?_

_- Tu penses que nous y trouverions quelque chose ?_

_- On peut toujours essayer, au point où on en est. Je te laisse préparer les échantillons, je vais aller chercher les vêtements, pour voir ce que l'on peut trouver dessus._

Les vêtements se révélèrent très utiles car ils leur permirent d'identifier avec certitude le virus responsable. l'échantillon d'eau fut en quelque sort l'élément décisif. En effet, si le virus n'était pas apparu à Angela et Bella lorsqu'elles l'avaient examiné, il s'était développé et multiplié leur offrant ainsi une superbe souche sur laquelle travailler.

Edward était certain que les naufragés avaient développé des anticorps aptes à se défendre contre la virus. Et il avait raison car en injectant l'un de ce virus dans un échantillon de sang de Bella, le virus fut attaqué et détruit alors que lors de la même expérience mais réalisé avec un échantillon de son propre sang, le virus attaquait et aucun anticorps n'y venait à bout.

Les souches de virus leur permirent de faire des recherches sur le meilleur moyen de le combattre, testant différents mélanges de molécules.

Les recherches avançaient rapidement leur permettent ainsi de mieux soigner les malades. Ces derniers montraient tous des signes de rémission très encourageants.

Près d'une semaine après la mort du major Felton, les quatorze malades étaient quasiment tous guéri, pour le plus grand soulagement de tous.

À force d'essais, Edward et Bella étaient finalement arrivé à obtenir se qui s'approchait grandement d'un vaccin. Un vaccin qui, malgré les risques de rejet, fut inoculé à l'ensemble de l'équipage avec l'aide d'Angela, seule personne apte à l'administrer qui ne fut pas placée en quarantaine.

Cette dernière fut plus que soulagé lorsque Edward lui annonça qu'il y avait de très grande chances qu'elle soit immunisée contre ce virus tout comme les autres naufragés.

Quinze jours jour pour jour après la mise en place de la quarantaine, celle-ci fut levée. Les malades allaient pouvoir rejoindre le reste de l'équipage et reprendre le travail après quelques jours de repos, ordre du médecin.

La quarantaine levée, les vêtements contaminés et tout ce qui pouvait représenter le moindre risque fut isolé hermétiquement en attendant sa destruction, une équipe vint en suite rendre les pièces occupées à leur utilité première.

Edward était soulagé que tout cela soit finit. Les dernières semaines de la mission permettraient d'écarter tout risque d'une transmission du virus hors du bâtiment mais tout cela devenait sans importance face à ce qu'il allait devoir affronter: Bella. Ils n'avaient quasiment pas parlé depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, près d'une semaine plus tôt. Ça valait bien le coup d'être enfermé avec elle pendant près de 15 jours et de ne pas réussir à parler sérieusement.

Plus tard ce jour là, Edward croisa Bella dans la salle commune. Elle était entrain de parler avec Angela.

Les deux amies n'avaient eu que très peu de contacts ces quinze derniers jours et ça leur avait manqué.

Lorsque Bella s'aperçut de la présence d'Edward, elle se leva et vint directement vers lui.

- _Bonjour_ lui dit-il.

- _Bonjour_, lui répondit-elle

Ils se fixèrent un court instant puis Bella repris.

-_ J'ai besoin de te parler … tu penses pouvoir me rejoindre quand tu auras fini ?_

_- Euh … oui, bien sûr … je n'en ai plus pour longtemps et je ne prend mon service que dans quelques heure, ça devrais nous laisser assez de temps._

_- D'accord, on fait comme ça._

Edward repris ses occupations et Bella retourna auprès d'Angela. Cette dernière attrapa la main de son amie et la serra en signe de soutient. Bella la gratifia d'un sourire triste car même si elle savait qu'elle devait le faire et ce pour le bien de tous, elle ignorait complètement comment aller réagir Edward et ça la pétrifiait, surtout après ce qui c'était passé entre eu un peu plus d'une semaine plus tôt.

Bella attendis patiemment Edward dans sa cabine. Chaque bruit de pas qu'elle entendais dans la coursive faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur. Lorsqu'aux pas s'ajoutèrent de légers coups portés à la porte, elle cru que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

_- Oui ?_ Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait souhaité plus assurée.

La porte s'ouvrit, cédant le passage à Edward. Celui-ci lui sourit. Bella tenta de lui rendre son sourire mais ne réussit qu'à faire une espèce grimace.

_- Edward … y … il y a une chose que tu dois savoir._

Edward était intrigué et inquiet, l'expression du visage de Bella ne disait rien qui vaille.

_- J'aurais sans doute dû te le dire avant mais … j'en était incapable. _

La panique s'empara de lui.

_- J'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre par des moyens détourné mais tu n'as pas compris._

C'était officiel, Edward était totalement paniqué. Des dizaines de scenarii défilaient dans sa tête. Des scénario dont la fin ne variait jamais: elle le rejetait.

_- Tu te souvient que je t'ai parlé de mon fils._

_- Euh … oui …_

Là … il était complètement perdu.

_- Tu te souvient de ce que tu m'as dit à ce moment là ?_

Des brides de sa réaction face à ce qu'il avait dit à propos de cet enfoiré lui revinrent automatiquement en mémoire.

_- Oui, pourquoi ?_

_- Et bien … cet abrutit qui m'a abandonné, qui nous a abandonné … sans donner de nouvelles … c'est … c'est toi. Tu es son père._

Edward eu l'impression que son monde s'écroulait. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort ,trop fort, il fut envahi par par des flots de sentiments contradictoire. Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement.

Il fit alors la seule chose dont il était capable. Il se retourna vers la porte qu'il avait franchit quelques minutes plus tôt et fuit. Encore une fois.

&&&

* c'est l'hôpital de la Navy à l'ouest de Washington DC

**une unité polyvalente des forces spéciales de nageurs de combat de l'US Navy

*** Poste de Commandement

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**__****Niac niac niac … je sais, je suis Méchante.**

**__****Pour être franche, je ne suis que moyennement satisfaite de ce chapitre … dites moi ce que vous en pensez d'autan plus qu'il doit y avoir pas mal de trucs pas très clairs … :(**

**__****Je vais essayer de vous faire le prochain chapitre ce weekend et j'ai bien dit essayer.**

**__****Il sera probablement un peu plus cour que celui-ci.**

**__****Je sais aussi qu'il y a pas mal de faute dans ce chapitre … mais franchement j'ai ma flemme de le reprendre depuis le début.**

**__****Et oui, j'ai tué Tom Felton … si Gwot sait ça je suis morte moi aussi ! Toute façon je l'aimais pas celui-là**

**__****Je vous ai mis dans ce chapitres quelques éléments du prochain chapitre … à vous de trouver lesquels !**

**__****Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai mis les photos de Heath, Juan, Rambeer et Stewart sur mon profile. Je prend les noms de celles qui veulent se faire enfermer avec.**

**__****Ah oui ... Mr Nomel ne reviendra pas avant qu'ils ne soient rentrés.  
**


	12. Capitaine Edward A Cullen

******Khoumba: merci beaucoup, j'espère ne pas trop te faire attendre pour le prochain chapitre.**

******Sophie: Merci beaucoup et oui, le prochain, c'est à dire le truc qui suit, est très riche en informations.**

******Crazybells: il leur reste un petit mois à faire dans le sous-marin. Bien sûr que tu as le droit de rêver et tu sais quoi, parfois les rêves deviennent réalité (et encore plus quand c'est moi qui m'en occupe). Ça c'est la grande question … si je te dis que c'est parce que c'est un surhomme … ça te convient comme réponse ? Un demi-dieu ? Non ? … mais c'est pas la peine de faire souffrir ta touche F5 … la pauvre, j'ai pitié pour elle. Inscrit toi … tu seras prévenu par mail!**

******IMS: du suspense, rien que du suspense ! Et bien sûr qu'il y a une explication à son comportement**

******Twilighteuse27: la réaction est con … mais elle est justifiable (enfin c'est mon avis) Je suis contente que le petit lemon t'ai plu, j'ai pas mal de mal à juger de l'intensité des choses mais il semble que tu ais ressentit ce que je voulais faire passer, la fougue des retrouvailles suivie par la douceur d'un amour pure … c'est bon je suis partie dans la lyrisme … **

******faise (ou fraise ?): tu as parfaitement compris, il a besoin d'y voir clair dans ses sentiments avant d'affronter Bella. Ça sera plus facile si il a les idées claires.**

******Onja: c'est vrai ? Je vais avoir le droit à un diplôme ? Non mais sérieux, il faudrait faire un concours pour trouver la fin de chapitre la plus sadique … ça pourrait être sympa.**

******Audrey: ça serait chouette de passer les 1 000 reviews d'ici là … je vais tout faire pour garder le cap.**

******Laurie: après ce chapitre, là, celui qui est juste en dessous, il reste 2 chapitres à bord du USS, je pense que tu devineras sur quoi il portera mais le suivant, c'est mon petit bébé, ma petite surprise … juste un petit truc qui va vous faire inonder vos claviers. ^^ en tout cas, merci pour ta fidélité.**

******Laurence: pourquoi ils sont tous comme ça ? Parce que ce sont des hommes ma chère. Ne t'en fait pas je ne doute pas de ta fidélité. Il est vrai que popur le coup, il aura plein de bonne raisons pour rentrer au bercail.**

******Merci aussi à Saratea, bébé23, sophiebelier, Sophie C' et flap. **

***********

**__****J'avoue … j'ai rarement eu autant la trouille de lire vos messages que pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai mis pas loin de 30min avant de me décider à lire les premières Reviews.**

**__****Ce nouveau chapitre est composé de deux parties distinctes qui finissent par se rejoindre, les différentes parties se passent en simultanée, elle ne se font pas suite, je tiens à le préciser de façon à ce que vous ne soyez pas trop perturbés.**

**__****Il contient énormément d'infos sur Edward alors gardez les yeux ouverts !  
**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_- Et bien … cet abrutit qui m'a abandonné, qui nous a abandonné … sans donner de nouvelles … c'est … c'est toi. Tu es son père._

_Edward eu l'impression que son monde s'écroulait. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort ,trop fort, il fut envahi par par des flots de sentiments contradictoire. Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir __correctement._

_Il fit alors la seule chose dont il était capable. Il se retourna vers la porte qu'il avait franchit quelques minutes plus tôt et fuit. Encore une fois._

**Chapitre onze:**

******Le Capitaine Edward Anthony Cullen**

.

.

.

Edward quitta brutalement la cabine de Bella bousculant au passage les marins qui se trouvaient dans la coursive. Il s'excusa à peine et continua son chemin. Il ne savait plus où aller, il ne savait plus où il en était. Le morceaux était trop gros, les conséquences trop énormes … .

Le commandant Hopkins fut rapidement alerté que le capitaine ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Inquiet, Hopkins partit directement à sa recherche. Il le retrouva dans le local de plongée, complètement recroquevillé, la tête dans les genoux. Cette image lui fit pensé à celle d'un enfant qui serait entrain de bouder ou qui aurait un gros chagrin.

_- Edward, non d'un chien ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

Ce dernier leva vers lui un visage dévasté.

_- Edward ?_

La voix de Gabriel Hopkins montrait son inquiétude face a l'expression de son protégé.

_- C'est Bella …_

_- Bella ? Que lui arrive-t-il ?_

_- R-rien … elle … j-j'ai un fils … _

_- Un fils ? … j'ai du mal à saisir … _

Edward laissa retomber sa tête contre la paroi à laquelle il était adossé.

_- Bella a un petit garçon de 6 ans … un petit garçon dont je suis le père …_

_- Wahou … ça c'est une nouvelle … et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Tu es sûr … _

_- De quoi ? Que j'en sois le père ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle mentirait sur une chose pareille. _

_- Et que lui as-tu dit ?_

Edward baissa les yeux.

_- Ne me dit pas que tu es partit sans rien dire ?_

Edward garda le silence.

_- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais quand vas-tu enfin réussir à lui faire face ?_

_- J-je pouvais pas … j'pouvais pas rester … voir son visage … tout est ma faute … je suis le pire des enfoirés … un enfoiré d'égoïste … j'les ai laissé tomber … tous autant qu'ils sont … Bella … ma famille … mon fils … _

Sa voix se brisa puis il reprit avec violence.

_- Putain Gabriel ! Il a 6 ans et tout ce qu'il sait c'est que son père n'est qu'un putain d'enfoiré qui a lâchement abandonné sa mère parce qu'il était incapable de faire face à ses choix !_

Hopkins s'accroupit pour lui faire face et lui saisit les épaules pour le secouer.

_- Calme toit Edward. Ça fait maintenant 7 ans que tu te fustiges, tu ne crois pas que ça a assez durer, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de faire face et de réparer tes erreurs au lieu de les fuir ? Non d'un chien, c'est l'occasion ou jamais ! Montre enfin aux autres qui tu es vraiment. Fuir n'est pas la solution et tu le sais._

Edward inspira profondément.

_- J-je lui ai fait trop de mal … je l'ai abandonné alors qu'elle avait le plus besoin de moi ... elle ne me le pardonnera jamais … et même si elle y arrive un jour … moi, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais._

_- En tout cas ce n'est pas en restant ici que tu va arriver à quoi que ce soit. Reprend toi et va lui parler._ Lui dit Hopkins avec sévérité.

Edward ne dit rien, se contentant de baisser la tête. Hopkins soupira et sortit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

_- Gabriel, je … _

Mais il s'interrompit en voyant la personne qui se trouvait face à lui.

_- Angela ? Mais … _

_- T'es vraiment le pire des cons Cullen ! Tu le sais ça ? _

_- Ange … _

_- Laisse moi finir ! Est-ce que tu imagines l'état dans lequel se trouve Bella à l'heure qu'il est ? Tu ne crois pas que tu lui as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça pour recommencer aujourd'hui encore ? _

Edward se leva et pris Angela par les épaules.

_- Angela calme toi je t'en prie et ne t'en fait pas, je le sais que je suis le pire des cons. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire du mal à Bella mais … je ne peux pas … _

_- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Demanda une Angela passablement agacée. _

Edward pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

_- Apprendre de votre petite amie du Lycée que vous avez un petit garçon de 6 ans … _

_- 6 ans ½ , corrigea Angela._

_- … un petit garçon de 6 ans ½ est un choc … apprendre cela de la femme que vous n'avez jamais pu oublier est encore bien pire …_

Edward inspira profondément et regarda Angela dans les yeux.

_- Tout cela … je ne l'ai jamais imaginer … même dans mes rêves les plus fous … avoir un enfant avec Bella … je ne sais plus si je dois rire ou si je dois pleurer … je ne sais plus si je dois être heureux ou triste._

Angela vit dans les yeux de cet homme, à côté duquel elle avait grandit mais que finalement elle ne connaissait pas, une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui : de la tristesse, une tristesse infinie, mêlée à tan d'amour que c'en était à peine croyable, mais en même temps tellement semblable à ce qu'elle avait vu dans ceux de son amie.

_- Tu vois … je n'ai jamais cru que tu l'ais vraiment aimé, j'étais persuadée que si ça avait était le cas, tu te serais battu pour pouvoir l'aimer au grand jour et tu ne serais jamais parti … mais là … . _

Ce fut au tour d'Angela de ne plus trouver ses mots. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage comme pour chasser des idées noires, puis elle reprit.

_- Tu l'aimes ? Tu l'aimes vraiment ?_

Edward la regarda dans les yeux comme s'il avait souhaité qu'il puisse lire dans ses pensées mais finit par lui dire :

_- Oui … et aujourd'hui encore plus qu'hier, même si j'ai toujours pensé que c'était impossible._

_- Mais … si tu l'aimais … pourquoi es-tu parti ?!?_

_- C'est … _

_- Non ! Arrête, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire, mais à elle et à elle uniquement._ (N/A: et oui les filles … ça c'est pas pour tout de suite)

Angela s'assit sur un caisse et poussa un long soupir.

_- Est-ce que tuas la moindre idée de ce que tu lui as fait lorsque tu es parti ?_

_- Je pense en avoir une idée, oui._

_- Une idée ? Est bien prend ton idée et dit toi que c'était mil fois pire que ça. Tu as bien failli la tuer Edward. Je ne l'ai pas vu les premiers jours après ton départ, elle a quitté Forks tout de suite après toi, elle est arrivée chez sa mère en Floride avec près d'une semaine d'avance, Charlie n'a rien compris, moi non plus. Puis Renée à appelé Charlie pour savoir ce qui c'était passé. Il a était incapable de lui répondre alors il est venu chercher des informations auprès de la source qu'il pensait la plus sûre: moi. As-tu idée de ce que ça fait de voir débarquer le chef de la police chez toi à 21h passé ? Je peux te dire que c'est quelque chose d'assez perturbant. Charlie m'a posé des questions, mais je ne savais rien, il m'a demandé si ça avait un lien avec quelque chose qui se serait passé lors de cette fête. Alors je lui ai avoué que Bella n'était pas à cette fête et que je n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir là. Charlie était comme fou, d'après ce qu'il m'a rapporté de sa conversation avec Renée quelques heures plus tôt, Bella n'avait cessait de pleurer ou même de hurler de douleur. Sa fille souffrait mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Je crois bien que Renée a compris rapidement, après tout elle était la seule personne à savoir pour vous deux._

_- Non … pas la seule … Mr Banner, notre Prof de Biologie le savait, il n'a jamais eu de confirmation mais je sais qu'il le savait._

_- Hum … pour ma part je ne me suis jamais douté de rien … comme tout le monde à Forks. Toujours est-il que Bella a été mise sous antidépresseurs et qu'elle à recommencer à vivre, enfin, si l'on peut appeler ça vivre. Elle est allé directement à San Francisco sans repasser par Forks, elle m'avait demandé de lui rapporter les cartons qu'elle y avait laissé étant donné que nous allions vivre dans la même pension de famille. Lorsque je l'ai revu pour la première fois après la remise des diplômes … elle m'a fait peur, elle avait perdu plusieurs kilos … elle était méconnaissable. Malgré les antidépresseurs, elle pleurait encore beaucoup, surtout la nuit. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il lui arrivait … mais elle n'a jamais rien voulu me dire. Et ça a duré jusqu'en octobre. Un soir je l'ai trainé jusqu'à une fête, elle semblait s'amusait … puis elle a disparue. Elle n'est réapparu qu'au petit matin. c'est à ce moment là que tout à commencé à changer. Elle a arrêté de prendre ses antidépresseurs, ce n'était ni pire ni mieux, mais elle avait retrouvé sa volonté. Au fil des semaines, nous avons retrouvé la Bella que nous connaissions, pas la Bella heureuse que j'avais connu l'année précédente, mais au moins la Bella qui venait de débarquer à Forks. c'était mieux que rien. La seule différence était son refus plus que catégorique de retourner à Forks et grâce à l'appui de sa mère, elle a obtenue gain de cause._

_- Attend une seconde … tu me parles bien des vacances de fin d'année là ? Bella était sensée être enceinte de … 5 mois._

Edward était complètement perdu, il écoutait Angela lui raconté ce qu'avait été la vie de Bella après son départ … mais pourquoi ne parlait-elle pas de la grossesse de Bella ? Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens …

_- Elle l'était mais laisse moi finir, je vais y venir. Ces fêtes furent en quelque sorte les plus belles que Bella ai vécu, du moins en apparence, pour la première fois depuis le divorce de ses parents, ils ont fêté le nouvel an tous ensemble. Tout c'est très bien passé, puis les vacances se sont terminé et nous sommes retourné à la fac. Notre vie à tous à basculé moins d'une semaine plus tard, le 5 janvier. Je crois bien que je me souviendrait toute ma vie de ce jours. Oui … ce jour là j'ai vu ma meilleur amie s'effondrer en plein cours et être conduite d'urgence à l'hôpital, ce jours là j'ai appris que je connaissais celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur, toi. j'ai bien crue que ce serait la nouvelle la plus insensée de la journée jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'avoue qu'elle était enceinte de 28 semaine._

_- Personne ne s'en est rendu compte avant ? Mais c'est insensée ! _

_- T'a fait médecine ou tu as eu ton diplôme dans un paquet de lessive?_ (N/A: on en trouves des choses dans un paquet de Bonux !) _Bella a fait un déni de grossesse._

_- Oh mon dieu … _

Edward devint pâle comme la mort. Angela s'en inquiéta.

_- Edward ?_

Il leva vers elle un regard empli de désespoir.

_- Qu'ai-je fait ? Je ne suis qu'un monstre._

Angela poussa un soupir d'agacement.

_- Je ne dirais pas le contraire … mais ce qui est fait est fait. Ce bébé, ce petit garçon a était sa planche de salut. D'après son médecin, ce sont les hormones liées à cette grossesse qui lui ont permis de sortir de sa dépression. c'est étonnant mais c'est la seul explication qu'il ait trouvé._

_- Mais … comment a réagit Bella lorsqu'elle a appris la nouvelle ?_

_- Je n'étais pas là lorsqu'on le lui a appris. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle en a était choquée, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on vous apprend que vous êtes enceinte de 28 semaines._

_- Ce n'est pas non plus tous les jours qu'on vous apprend que vous êtes père d'un petit garçon de 6 ans ½ ._

Edward avait formulé sa pensée à voix haute. Il n'en avait pas l'intention mais c'était sortit ainsi. Il baissa la tête ne souhaitant pas croiser le regard d'Angela. S'il l'avait fait, ce n'est pas des reproches qu'il aurait pu lire dans les yeux d'Angela mais de la pitié, car c'était ce qu'elle ressentait envers lui. Elle l'avait détesté pour avoir fait souffrir son amie, elle l'avait haïe lorsque cette dernière avait du prendre en charge leur petit garçon, elle lui en avait voulu lorsqu'il l'avait rejeté à leur arrivée sur ce navire et elle avait envie de le tuer en entrant dans cette pièce. Mais à présent elle le plaignait. Elle le plaignait parce qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait, parce qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu ce petit garçon qui lui ressemblait tan et parce qu'il semblait, lui aussi, avoir vécu un enfer.

_- Bella a très facilement accepter le bébé, je pense que le fait qu'il soit de toi a beaucoup aidé … le sentir bouger en elle aussi sans doute, finit-elle avec un sourire en repensant à cette expérience exceptionnelle qu'elle avaient partagées toutes les trois, Bella, Renée et elle._

Edward sentit son cœur se serrer, il avait manqué tout cela, il avait manqué un grand nombre de chose … il n'était qu'un abrutit fini.

_- Par contre il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir … même si Bella a très bien accepter son enfant, elle a beaucoup culpabilisé à propos du déni de grossesse, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir rejeté, même inconsciemment. En plus de cela, elle avait peur … _

_- De qui ? De quoi ? _

_- De toi , de ta réaction, que tu lui reproche ce qu'elle se reprochait déjà à elle-même._

_- Quoi ! Mais comment pourrais-je lui reprocher quoi que ce soit ? Si quelqu'un doit se sentir coupable dans cette histoire, c'est moi et certainement pas elle ...Oh mon Dieu …j'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'elle doit ressentir en ce moment._

_- Si je te dis qu'elle est complètement effondrée ça t'aide ?_

Edward se pinça l'arrête du nez.

_- I-il faut que je lui parle … et tout de suite _

_- Oui, c'est aussi ce que je crois._

Edward quitta la pièce laissant Angela seule. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre …

*** OoOoO ***

Peu après avoir quitté Edward, Hopkins fut interpelé par une voix féminine.

_- Commandant ? _

_- Miss Weber, que puis-je pour vous ?_

_- Sauriez-vous où se trouve le Capitaine Cullen ? _Demanda-t-elle avec une note de colère dans la voix lorsqu'elle prononça ne nom d'Edward.

Hopkins la jaugea un court instant. La jeune femme irradiait de colère et même un idiot aurait facilement compris après qui elle en avait.

_- Vous le trouverez dans la local de plongée._

_- Merci Commandant._

Hopkins lui céda le passage et repartit vers le poste de commandement. Il sourit en pensant que son protégé allait passé un salle quart d'heure vu la façon dont elle était remontée contre lui. Il faut dire que c'était grandement justifié. La pauvre Bella devait être dans tous ses états

_- Lt. St John, vous me remplacez jusqu'à ce que je revienne._

_- À vos ordres commandant._

Hopkins quitta le poste de commandement et se dirigea à grande enjambée vers la partie du navire où se trouvait les cabines attribuées à leurs passagères. Arrivée devant la porte, il frappa légèrement contre celle-ci puis l'ouvrit lorsqu'une petite voix lui en donna l'autorisa à entrer.

La cabine était plongée dans le noir, mais la lumière qui parvenait de la coursive lui permis de voir Bella recroquevillée dans un angle de sa couchette.

_- Oh … c'est vous commandant, dit une petite voix chevrotante. V-vous désirez quelque chose ?_

_- Juste savoir comment vous alliez._

_- Vous êtes au courant, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- En effet, Edward m'a confié votre aveux. Puis-je allumer la lumière ?_

_- Euh … oui._

Hopkins alluma la lumière et découvrit le visage dévasté de Bella. Ses joues portaient encore la trace de ses larmes, ses yeux étaient rouges et son regard était empli de désespoir.

Hopkins s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le rebord de la couchette.

_- Il m'a aussi confié la façon dont il avait réagi et je dois avouer que je n'en suis pas fière. Non, vraiment pas. Il faut dire que cela ne lui correspond pas … il n'est pas homme à prendre la fuite …_

Bella lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_- … mis à part lorsqu'il s'agit de vous. C'est vraiment très étrange._

_- Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?_

_- Un peu plus de 7ans maintenant._

_- Et moi ça fait un peu plus de 7 ans que j'ai compris que je ne le connaissais pas … et aujourd'hui je n'en ai eu que la confirmation._

_- Ne soyer pas si sévère avec lui. En à peine quelques semaines, vous avez détruit le monde qu'il avait essayé de construire durant 7 ans et aujourd'hui toutes ses certitudes ont volé en éclat._

Bella ne dit rien, se contentant de réfléchir aux paroles de Hopkins.

_- Edward vous a-t-il parlé de ce qu'a été sa vie durant ces sept ans ?_

Bella fit signe de la tête que non.

_- Cela ne m'étonne pas trop de lui, c'est un garçon très secret. Mais puisqu'il n'a rien dit je vais vous le raconter, ça vous permettra peut-être de comprendre sa réaction._

Hopkins se cala confortablement et se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

_- J'ai rencontré Edward Cullen à San Diego le 15 juillet 2006 dans un bar proche de la base militaire et il était ivre mort. Il était vraiment dans un état pitoyable. J'ai demandé au barman qui il était et ce dernier m'a raconté sa sombre histoire. Le gamin avait débarqué à San Diego à la toute fin du mois de juin un peu par hasard. Il cherchait non pas un job de barman mais de pianiste et avait fait tous les bars dotés d'un instrument. Le patrons de ce bars fut le seul à lui laisser sa chance. Il tomba immédiatement sous le charme des mélodie qu'il joua, tout comme l'ensemble des personnes présentes ce soir là. Le patron lui avait proposé de venir jouer tous les soirs, il serait payé selon un pourcentage prédéfinit des recettes du bar, payé à la commission en quelque sorte. Il vint donc jouer chaque soirs. Le bouche a oreille fit rapidement son effet, tan et si bien que le soir du 4 juillet, pour la fête nationale, le bar n'avait jamais était aussi bondé. Tous étaient venu écouté ce virtuose qui sévissait dans un bar tout à fait quelconque. Hors ce soir là une bagarre éclata et ce pour des raisons que j'ignore totalement, toujours est-il qu'Edward a était blessé en tentant de protéger une personne. La blessure n'était pas mortelle, médicalement parlant, mais … elle signifiait la fin de beaucoup de choses pour lui. l'intérieur de son avant bras gauche avait était profondément entaillé et des tendons ont étaient sectionnés. Il avait perdu une grande partie de la __mobilité des doigts de sa main gauche et dans ce même bar qui avait celé son destin, il s'enivrait pour oublier. Oublier que son rêve de devenir un jour pianiste professionnel, rêve qu'il chérissait depuis son enfance, venait de s'envoler. Il cherchait aussi à oublier que pour ce même rêve, il avait laissé derrière lui sa famille, et la femme qu'il aimait. Le barman lui avait conseillé de rentrer chez lui, de retrouver ceux qu'il aimait et d'oublier toute cette histoire. La réaction d'Edward fut plus que virulente, il refusait de rentrer, il se sentait trop minable pour cela, il avait honte de lui et n'avait plus la moindre estime de lui. Ça aussi il tentait de l'oublier. Je l'avoue, ce soir là j'ai vraiment eu pitié de lui. j'ai essayé de lui parler, de lui faire comprendre que boire n'était pas une solution._

En repensant à cet événement, les lèvre de Hopkins s'étirèrent dans un sourire.

_- Je me suis fait envoyé chier comme jamais mais je n'ai pas baissé les bras. Au final, je lui ai lancé un défit : une partie d'échec. Mon père m'a toujours enseigné qu'une partie d'échec est le meilleur moyen de découvrir la vrai valeur d'un homme. l'enjeu était simple, si je gagnait, il faisait ce que je voulais, s'il gagnait je le laissait tranquille. J'étais quasiment certain de gagner. Il était déjà bien imbibé et il avait titubé dangereusement pour rejoindre la table où avait était installé le jeux d'échec prêté par le patron du bar. Je dois vous dire que je joue aux échecs depuis que je suis tout môme, mon père, qui m'a enseignait était un véritable champion. Ce soir là, en moins de 10 minutes, j'étais échec et mat. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, du moins pas aussi vite. J'ai demandé à ce que l'on me fournisse un éthylomètre , je voulais savoir quel toux d'alcool il avait dans le sang et je n'ai pas était déçu. Il avait 2,8g d'alcool par litre de sang … et il m'a écrasé aux échecs. Avec une alcoolémie pareil j'aurais était à peine capable de prononcer mon nom et mon numéro de matricule._

_- Et que c'est-il passé après ? Comment avez vous fait ?_

_- J'ai demandé une revanche. Et il m'a battu à nouveau et encore plus rapidement que la fois précédente. Ce garçon a une intelligence remarquable, je lui ai dit qu'il était fou de se perdre dans l'alcool qu'il pourrait faire de grandes choses et il m'a simplement répondu que c'était trop tard, qu'il avait déjà tout perdu. Entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche d'un gamin de 19 ans est révoltant, je peux vous l'assurer._

Bella était pétrifiée par le récit de Hopkins, les larmes qu'elle avait tenté de retenir jusque là coulaient librement.

_- Je suis revenu deux jours plus tard mais bien plus tôt que la première fois. Edward se trouvait à la même place. Il n'était pas 15h et il était déjà entrain de boire. Je me suis à côté de lui sans rien dire. Il a levé les yeux sur moi puis c'est replongé dans son verre. Je lui ai demandé s'il n'était pas un peu tôt pour la vodka, il a sourit et ma répondu que ce n'était que de l'eau. J'avais du mal à le croire mais le barman a confirmé. Il m'a demandé ce que j'entendais par grandes choses la fois où nous nous étions vu. Je lui ai répondu que les choix étaient vastes. Il a eu un rire sarcastique et m'a tout simplement dit que les choix étaient loin d'être vastes pour les ratés comme lui. Ça a était la goute d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase. Je me suis énervée après lui. Au final je lui ai fait une proposition. Je devais repartir à la fin du mois pour la côte est, je lui ai dit que s'il le souhaitait, j'avais un moyen pour le faire entrer à l'école navale d'Annpolis et qu'il avait 15 jours pour me donner sa réponse. Je lui ai aussi dit que lorsque nos rêves s'effondrent, nous n'avons plus qu'à en bâtir de nouveau. 15 jours plus tard, il était avec moi dans l'avion qui me ramenait à Washington. Il était sceptique quand au fait que j'arrive à le faire entrer à Annapolis, je m'était engagé à le préparer à y entrer en à peine un mois. Je l'ai pris sous mon aile, je l'ai fait travaillé tout le mois d'aout et j'ai tout fait pour qu'il ait sa place dans la prochaine promotion. Plus je le voyais travailler, plus j'étais convaincu que j'avais raison. c'est aussi à ce moment là que je me suis __aperçu qu'il ne dormait pas plus de 4 heures par nuit et même ce peu de temps était très agité. Il c'est complètement perdu dans ses études. Toujours est-il qu'en septembre, il a était admis avec succès à entrer à Annapolis. Je me souviens que ce jour là, j'étais aussi fier que s'il avait était mon propre fils. Un mois plus tard, je l'ai vu débarquer dans mon bureau. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait tout plaquer mais en fait non, il était venu me dire qu'il souhaitait rejoindre la Uniformed Services University of Health Sciences, l'école de médecine de l'armée. J'ai été surpris mais après tout s'il préférait la médecines aux sciences politiques qu'il étudiait à Annapolis, c'était son choix. Hors je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il voulait faire, il voulait rejoindre la USU tout en continuant à étudier à Annapolis. _

_- Mais … c'est impossible ! s'insurgea Bella _

_- C'est ce que je lui ai dit et il m'a répondu qu'il y arriverait. Le truc que je n'avais pas prévu était que le directeur de d'Annapolis ne pouvait pas me voir, j'ai bien cru que cela jouerait contre Edward mais finalement il a su retourner cette animosité en sa faveur. Le directeur d'Annapolis à tout fait, je dit bien tout pour qu'il puisse suivre ce double cursus. Beaucoup voyaient ça d'un mauvais œil mais la majorité attendaient de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Il intégra la USU à la mi octobre, l'ensemble de ses professeurs acceptèrent de d'aménager son emplois du temps, autant à Annapolis, qu'à Bethesda mais il avait pour obligation de rattraper les cours qu'il avait loupé depuis la rentrée. Il a eu du mal à trouver son rythme mais il y est parvenu. Il passait trous jours à Annapolis, les trois suivant à Bethesda et le dimanche, il finissait ce qu'il n'avait pu finir pendant la semaine et s'entrainait physiquement, il faisait beaucoup de course à pied, et aussi de tir, il n'était pas non plus rare de le voir courir très tard dans les pacs de l'académie navale ou même très tôt. Ses camarades de chambrée l'ont rejeté, il n'entrait pas dans le moule, il en faisait trop. Les examens du premiers semestre allaient être décisif et bien plus que je ne le pensait. Il y avait une chose qui faisait partit de son accord avec le directeur de l'École Navale et dont Edward ne m'avait pas parlé, s'il réussissait ses examens du 1er semestres et dans le deux domaines, il obtiendrait la possibilité de continuer ses études en Sciences Politiques et en Médecine, mais s'il venait à échouer dans l'un ou l'autre de ces domaines ou même les deux, il devrait abandonner les deux. À la surprise général, il a finit dans les dix premiers. La première année fut en quelque sorte la plus difficile, il devait trouver son rythme. Il profitait de chaque vacances pour se mettre à jour et tenter de prendre un peu d'avance. À partir de l'année suivante, tout a était plus facile, enfin si l'on peut dire qu'étudier 75h par semaine est une chose facile, mais il avait trouvé son rythme. Malgré sa surcharge de travail évidente, il parvenait toujours à aider l'un ou l'autre des ses camarades. c'est comme ça qu'il a gagné leur respect. Certes il n'était pas comme les autres, certes il ne sortait jamais avec eux, certes il ne pratiquait aucun sport en particulier mais il était toujours près à les aider. La suite c'est très bien passé, lors de sa troisième année, il a même trouvé le temps de s'inscrire dans l'équipe de voile en équipage de l'Académie. Finalement, en juin 2010 il a obtenu à la fois son diplôme en sciences politiques et son diplômes de médecine. Je ne pense pas être capable de vous décrire la tête qu'a fait le directeur de l'École Navale lorsqu'il a appris qu'Edward serait diplômé mais qu'il était major de sa promotion._

_- C-c'est incroyable, j'ai du mal à y croire._

_- Vous n'êtes pas la seule, beaucoup ne s'en sont pas encore remis._

_- A-t-il conscience de ce qu'il a réalisé ?_

_- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais le pire c'est qu'il ne c'est pas arrêté là. En septembre 2010, il a intégré le Naval War College pou y étudier la stratégie et la politique. Mais avant ça, il a participé passé son été à Bethesda pour participer à programme expérimental. Je n'était pas vraiment d'accord mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu mon mot à dire, je ne crois pas avoir était le seul dans cette situation. __Toujours est-il qu'il a participé à ce programme. Ce projet lui tenait particulièrement à cœur puisqu'il touchait la reconstruction organique via la nanotechnologie, le programme était secret défense et Edward constituait un sujet parfait. De par sa blessure aux tendons mais aussi et surtout parce que sa vie future ne dépendait pas de la réussite de cette expérience contrairement à un soldat blessé, et puis, il était l'un des leurs ce qui n'était pas négligeable non plus. Pendant près d'un mois il a souffert le martyre mais petit à petit, il a retrouvé la parfaite mobilité des ses doigts de la main gauche et à la fin de l'été, il s'est remis au piano. Il était bien rouillé mais il progressait rapidement. Il a obtenu son diplôme du Naval War College l'année suivante sans grande difficulté. En aout, il a reçu sa première affectation, elle était à bord du USS Enterprise. Le USS Enterprise était se trouvait à ce moment là au large du Pakistan et était utilisé comme appuis aérien en Afghanistan. Edward y a occupé un poste relativement important et dans lequel il excellait, il était chargé des relations internationales avec les pays voisins ainsi que de la coordination au niveau de la coalition. À peu près quatre mois après son arrivée à bord, un incendie c'est déclaré à bord, Edward se trouvait dans les environs lorsque ça c'est produit. Il était l'un des premiers à arriver sur place. Des personnes étaient encore coincée alors il a fait ce qui lui semblait le mieux, il est allé les chercher. Il a sauvé récupéré deux personnes puis est retourné en cherché une troisième qui c'était évanouie. Ce jour là il est devenu un héros et il a eu les médailles qui le prouve. Hum … le début d'une longue liste._

_- Que voulez-vous dire ? Il en a eu d'autres ? Pour les mêmes raisons ?_

_- Laissez moi continuer et vous le saurez._

Bella acquiesça et le laissa continuer ce récit qui la fascinait littéralement, elle avait l'impression de découvrir un homme tout simplement exceptionnel.

_- Il a passé un an à bord du USS Enterprise sans revenir à terre, il refusait systématiquement ses permission, d'après son supérieur de l'époque, s'il l'avait pu, il aurait préféré que ce soient ceux qui avaient une famille qui en profitent et non lui … mais maintenant que j'en parles, je crois bien qu'il l'a fait. Il a demandé une permission de plusieurs semaines à ce moment là à la grande surprise de son supérieur mais le jours où il aurait du partir, il était toujours à son poste et c'est en fait l'un de ses collègues qui venait tout juste d'être papa qui en a profité, et lui avait en fait repris le poste de son camarade. Son supérieur n'a pas était vache et à laissé faire. Au bout d'un an, il a demandé à pouvoir rejoindre Bethesda pour pouvoir y effectuer son externat, il devait de toute façon y retourner pour le suivit pour sa nano-chirurgie. Il a commencé son externat en aout dans le service pédiatrique si mais souvenirs sont bons. Il a adoré ça. Mais en novembre, ils ont reçu des ordres de missions, l'hôpital militaire de Kandahar*. Il c'est porté volontaire, disant qu'un hôpital était un hôpital et qu'on avait autant besoin de lui là-bas qu'ici, enfin c'est le laïus qu'il m'a sortit lorsqu'il m'a annoncé son départ. Mais je crois bien qu'il l'a regretté par la suite. Lorsqu'il partait ainsi, nous restions en contacte quasi constant ça lui permettait de se sortir de la tête toutes les horreurs qu'il avait dans la tête. Étant soldat moi-même, je savais ce que c'était. Là-bas, il a reçus une formation plus qu'accélérée, il n'avait pas d'autres choix. En quelques mois à peine, il est passé du statut d'externe à celui de chirurgien ou de boucher comme il le dit souvent. Les blessures de guerres ne sont pas belles à voir, la plus part du temps les soldats sont mutilés et beaucoup de ceux qui survivent ne peuvent échapper à l'amputation. D'après ce que j'ai su, c'est l'une des chose qu'il détestait le plus, priver un être de l'un de ses membres, c'est probablement due à sa blessure au poignet qui l'a privé de son rêve de gosse. Lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de surcharge de travail, il se rendait à l'hôpital civil de la ville et la il était confronté à la pire des horreurs puisqu'il n'avait plus affaire à des soldats blessés mais à des enfants. Je crois bien que c'est ça qui hante ses rêves depuis. En janvier, une visite de sénateurs a été organisée au sein de la base, un truc complètement fou étant donné la situation de l'Afghanistan à cette époque. Je faisais parti de cette expédition. Dans une partie de moi était heureuse de pouvoir retrouver Edward mais une autre me disait que __tout cela allait mal se finir, que tout cela était de la folie. Une fois sur place, ces ronds de cuir ont eu vent de la présence d'Edward sur place. Il faut dire que le gamin est devenu une petite célébrité dans le milieu._

Bella ne pue retenir son sourire lorsqu'il parla du " milieu ", à croire qu'ils faisaient tous parti d'une mafia.

_- Le pauvre a horreur de tout ce rata, il préfère de loin rester dans son coin et faire son job. Mais ces messieurs en avaient décidé autrement. Ils ont voulu se rendre à Qalat, une ville au nord-ouest de Kandahar ou se trouvait une autre base américaine mais cette fois-ci elle se trouvait sur un territoire administré par les États Unis. Sans surprise, Edward a était désigné pour participer à l'expédition. Messieurs les sénateurs préféraient avoir avec eu un médecin qualifié qu'un simple infirmier. Inutile de dire qu'Edward ne c'est pas vraiment sentit honoré, il ne déteste rien de plus que d'être mis sur le devant de la scène. Il était prévu à l'origine que le trajet se fasse en Black Hawk, plus rapide et plus sécurisé mais manque de chance, aucun n'était disponible à ce moment là, ceux qui étaient en état de voler étaient en missions, les autres étaient cloués a sol parce que les pièces nécessaires aux réparations n'étaient toujours pas arrivées. Au final, nous avons dû nous y rendre par la voie terrestre._

Hopkins se tu quelques instants, son regard se perdit dans le vide quelques instants, puis il repris son récit.

_- Je crois que je me souviendrais toujours de le voir débarquer avec son attirail, un vrai GI, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Il était tellement emmitouflé dans son truc que l'on ne voyait plus de lui que ses yeux verts. Je me souviendrais aussi de ce qu'il m'a dit à ce moment là: " J'sais pas pourquoi Gabriel, mais je l'sent vraiment pas ce truc là ". Jusque là il ne m'avait jamais appelé par mon prénom pendant notre service, il ne le faisait que lorsque nous étions seul et en dehors de tout cadre militaire. Ça aurait certainement dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Edward a généralement de bons pressentiments, un truc qu'il aurait hérité de son arrière-grande tante Marie Alice d'après ce qu'il m'a dit._

Bella sourit à l'évocation de la grande tante Marie Alice. Bella en avait souvent entendu parlé surtout lorsque Alice, qui avait était nommée ainsi d'après elle, avait elle aussi de " forts pressentiments " comme ils l'appelaient.

_- Mais nous sommes malgré tout partis. Après tout, les zones que nous devions traverser étaient sécurisées depuis plusieurs années. Mais tout a déraillé lorsque nous avons passé la frontière séparent la province de Kandahar de celle de Zabul où se trouve Qalat. Nous avons étaient attaqué par des tires de rockets. Les premières voitures du convoi, bien que blindées en on fait les frets et le convois a était immobilisé. Edward a agit comme on le lui a appris, en meneur d'homme et en soldat hors pair. Il a mis les sénateurs et qui étaient le moins armées, dont moi, à l'abri puis à rejoint les soldats. Il a évacué les soldats blessés, les a soigné comme il pouvait et est retourné se battre. Les hélicoptères de secours ont mis un temps infini à arriver. À ce moment là, Edward était l'un des seuls officier encore apte à commander. Moi pour ma part je devais me concentrer uniquement sur ces deux sénateurs que devaient coûte que coûte retourner entier à Washington. Ils ont étaient les premiers à être évacués, avec les blessés les plus graves. Edward est resté sur place. Je suis revenu sur place avec les hélicoptères. Et ce que j'ai vu du ciel m'a pétrifié. Depuis notre départ, la situation c'était grandement détériorée, ils étaient totalement encerclés et se battaient plus que pour survivre. Ils étaient encore nombreux à être blessés. L'un des hélicos était resté en stationnement fixe de façon à pouvoir les défendre et assurer les hélicos qui se posaient pour récupérer les hommes. Edward a aider à l'évacuation mais a refuser d'être évacué avant qu'ils ne soient tous en sécurité. L'hélico resté en faction au dessus de la zone de combat et qui nous __couvrait jusque là, est descendu chercher les derniers hommes restés sur place. Mais à ce moment là, je crois que j'ai vu se dérouler sous mes yeux la pire scène de ma vie. Les assaillant ont profité d'un brèche dans notre défense pour attaquer de nouveau, ils empêchaient l'hélico de se poser par des rafales de mitrailleuses et ont envoyer une rocket sur la zone ou se trouvait Edward. Lorsque la fumée créée par l'explosion c'est dissipée, Edward était à terre, face contre sol et ne bougeait plus tout comme le reste de l'unité qui était restée au sol. Puis je l'ai vu se tourner pour se mettre sur le dos. Une fois arrivé dans cette position, j'ai pu voir qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa main, j'ai pensé que c'était son arme de point mais lorsqu'il l'a lancé, je me suis aperçu que cet objet était en fait une grenade. Il c'est relevé avec difficulté puis ignorant les tires de ses adversaires, il leur a envoyé la grenade qu'il avait dans la mains. L'explosion a permit à l'hélico de se poser enfin et de les récupérer. La plus part on pu le rejoindre sans aide extérieur, mais l'un d'entre eux avait était grièvement blessé et c'est Edward qui est allé le récupérer. Dès qu'ils eurent posé un pied dans l'appareil, l'hélico à redécollé et d'un coup Edward c'est effondré. En lui enlevant son équipement, les hommes qui se trouvaient avec lui dan le Black Hawk ont découvert qu'ils soufraient d'un nombre assez important de blessures. Les pauvres ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu, guidé par un médecin via la radio. Une fois revenu à Kandahar, il a était transféré directement au bloc. Il s'en est sortit mais de peu, de vraiment très peu. d'après les rapports faits par ses compagnons d'armes, il avait déjà était blessé lorsque nous sommes revenus les récupérer. n'importe quel autre homme se serait écroulé dès les premières blessures mais lui non, il a continuer à ce battre et à protéger ceux qui l'entouraient. Ce qu'il a fait ce jours là lui a valu la quasi totalité des honneurs militaires auxquels un soldat peut prétendre de son vivant, mis à part la Médaille d'Honneur parce qu'il a tout bonnement exigé qu'elle ne lui soit pas remise pour ne pas avoir à la refuser en face du Président. Ce sont les mêmes sénateurs qui étaient présents lors de cette attaque qui ont tout fait pour qu'il la reçoive mais face à son entêtement, ils n'ont pu que céder. Toujours à sa demande, il n'y a pas eu de cérémonie officielle mais le Président en personne lui a rendu visite lorsqu'il a été transféré à Bethesda. Ces diférents événements, que ce soit l'incendit à bord du USS Enterprise ou lors de cette fameuse journée lui ont aussi valu de monter en grade très rapidement en plus de l'exélence de son travail entant que médecin et diplomate._

Hopkins fit une pose. Il était difficile pour lui de conter cette histoire. Ce jours là, il avait failli perdre celui qu'il aimait comme un fils. Mais tout cela était à présent passé. Bien que ces angoisses aient refait surface durant cette quarantaine.

_- Il est resté 3 mois à Bethesda pour sa convalescence et pendant ces 3 mois, il a rendu l'ensemble du personnel de l'hôpital complètement chèvre, surtout le dernier mois, il ne comprenait pas qu'on le que l'on veuille le garder immobiliser. Certains de ses médecins avaient était ses professeurs et eux ne comprenait pas qu'il ne soit pas plus raisonnable, sachant ce qu'il avait subit. Il se calmait légèrement puis repartait dans sa diatribe disant que si sa place était à l'hôpital, c'était entant que médecin et certainement pas entant que malade. Ils l'ont finalement laissé sortir début avril et je l'ai pris chez moi. Ma fille est même venu s'occuper de lui._

_- Votre fille ?_ Intervint Bella stupéfaite.

_- Oh, c'est vrai que je ne vous ait pas parlé d'elle. Elle et Edward s'adorent. _

Bella se renfrogna à ces mots. Hopkins le remarqua et sourit. Jalousie quand tu nous tient …

_- Elle est un peu plus vieille que vous deux, elle a fêté ses 30 ans cet été. Sa mère et moi avons divorcé lorsqu'elle était toute petite et depuis je ne l'ai revu que très occasionnellement. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas vraiment présent non plus. Toujours est-il qu'il y a cinq ans de cela, elle a débarqué un jours, elle voulait me parler mais c'est sur Edward qu'elle est tombée. Il a beaucoup fait pour que nous nous rapprochions tous les deux et depuis Elena le considère comme le petit __frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu. lorsqu'elle a su qu'Edward avait était blessé, elle a tout de suite fait le voyage depuis l'Espagne où elle vit pour le voir. Elle a due rentre peu après parce que sa fille Celestina lui manquait de trop. Et oui, j'ai une petite fille. D'ailleurs, elle doit avoir le même age que votre fils je pense. Au final, elle est revenu passer quelques jours avec nous lorsque Edward est sortit de l'hôpital. Début mai il reprenait l'entrainement physique pour reprendre le muscle et l'agilité qu'il avait perdu " à dormir sur ses lauriers " pour le citer. Fin juin il a obtenu sa réintégration. Je ne voulais pas qu'il retourne en Afghanistan, c'est pour cela que j'ai moi même demandé à ce qu'il fasse partit de cette mission. Je pensais le mettre à l'abri. Mais c'est définitivement pas par hasard que les choses arrive. _

_- Comment cela ?_

_- Si Edward n'avait pas était mon second, jamais nous ne vous aurions sauvé et jamais il e vous aurai revu ou du moins pas dans cette vie._

_- Vous voulez dire que … c'est Edward qui nous a sauver ?_

_- En quelque sorte oui. Nous sommes arrivés sur zone peu après votre naufrage. Votre balise n'émettait qu'un signal très faible. Il était convaincu que nous étions votre seule et unique chance se survie. Et il avait raison, vous n'auriez pas tenus quelques jours de plus, surtout votre ami Juan._

Hopkins marqua de nouveau une pose.

_- Maintenant vous savez ce qu'il est advenu de lui. Je l'ai fait parce que je sais pertinemment qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à le faire. Mais il y a une chose que vous devez absolument savoir et qu'il n'admettra probablement jamais devant quiconque, c'est que tous ses actes depuis qu'il m'a suivit sur la côte Est n'ont eu qu'un seul et unique objectif: obtenir l'absolution, de la part de sa famille mais aussi et surtout de votre part. Bella … durant ces 7 ans, il n'est pas un jours où il n'ait pas pensé à vous et aujourd'hui, en lui annonçant qu'il était le père de votre enfant, vous lui avait fait un cadeau qu'il n'a jamais pu envisagé mis à part dans le plus fou de ses rêves peut-être._

Bella ne savaient plus vraiment quoi penser ou quoi dire. Les révélations de Hopkins l'avaient tour à tour surprise, choquée, bouleversée. Elle arrivait doucement à moins lui en vouloir, pour sa réaction lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle mais elle avait encore de nombreuses questions qui restaient sans réponses mais lorsqu'elle chercha à interroger Hopkins à ce propos, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait disparu.

.

Hopkins avait remarqué que la jeune femme c'était perdue dans ses pensées et préféra la laisser seule pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir tranquillement à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il se rendit directement au poste de commandement où il trouva le lieutenant St John en grande conversation avec son second. Ce dernier semblait réellement agacé par ce que lui disait son interlocuteur.

_- __Capitaine Cullen, l'appela Hopkins._

Edward se retourna pour lui faire face.

_- Oui commandant ?_

_- Vous êtes relevé de l'ensemble de vos fonctions à bord de ce navire et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

Les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrirent sous l'effet de la stupéfaction, tout comme ceux du trois-quart des personnes présentes. Hopkins s'approchât d'Edward et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

_- Tu as des choses importantes dont tu dois t'occuper tout de suite, tu ne reprendra ton poste que lorsque tout sera régler. Compris ?_

Edward hochât de la tête de façon quasi imperceptible et sortit de la salle, presque soulagé. Alors qu'il sortait, il entendit Hopkins ordonner que cette suspension ne figure en aucun cas dans le journal de bord du navire.

Edward se rendit directement là où il aurait déjà du se trouver depuis un bon moment si cet empêcheur de tourner en rond de St John n'était pas venu l'en empêcher. Arrivé devant la porte de la cabine qu'occupait Bella, il sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans son estomac. Il ignorait totalement ce qu'il allait trouver de l'autre côté de cette porte. Il inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte.

Bella se trouvait assise sur le bord de sa couchette. Son regard était indéchiffrable. Et avant qu'il n'est le temps de réaliser, elle se trouvait entre ses bras, la tête calée contre son torse. Mécaniquement ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et l'entendit simplement murmurer: " _Tu es revenu_ "

&&&

* Kandahar: ville du sud de l'Afghanistan. c'est là que ce trouve la plus grosse base de la coalition

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**__****Voilà, j'ai enfin réussi à finir ce chapitre**

**__****Il aurait pu être posté plus tôt mais … JE DEVAIS ALLER VOIR NEW MOON AU CINÉ !!!!**

**__****Donc, vous avez bien compris l'ordre de mes priorités … **

**__****Il est possible que la fin vous ait surprise … mais ce soir, j'avais envie de douceur et j'avais envie d'applique à la lettre le slogan " faites l'Amour pas la Guerre "**

**__****Je tiens aussi à préciser que les différents cursus qu'a suivit Edward existent réellement (Annapolis, USU, NSW) mais que son parcours n'est bien entendu pas humainement réalisable (j'vous ai dit, c'est un sur-homme!). J'espère que ce que j'ai fait de lui vous aura satisfait(es).**

**__****Comme toujours, si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitait pas à la poser. j'ai bien conscience que ce chapitre est peut-être un peu lourd et qu'il est possible que certaines choses ne soient pas très claires. **

**__****Dernière petite précision. Je ne sais pas vraiment quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre. La semaine à venir s'annonce très chargée mais je ferais mon possible pour le poster au plus tôt et je suis désolée pour celle qui attendaient ce chapitre depuis le début de la semaine.**

**__****PS: New Moon … j'ai adoré ! Encore plus que le livre !**


	13. Junior

**STOP !**

**Là, y'en a mare . **

**Il ne faudrait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus !!!**

**Je ne reviendrais pas sur les messages de " Lectrice0en0 " et " Coup de guele " (bravo pour l'orthographe) Beaucoup de choses ont déjà étaient dites et je crois bien que nous leurs avons porté, à toutes deux, beaucoup trop d'intérêt si vous voulez mon avis.**

**Malgré tout, il y a un petit message que je voudrais faire passer à " coup de guele ". Cette dernière nous accuse de nous " prendre " pour des écrivains. Je voudrais dire à cette demoiselle que si nous prenions pour de grands écrivains, ils nous aurait fallu choisir autre chose que des fanfictions pour nous exprimer étant donné que les personnages avec lesquels nous aimons tant jouer ne nous appartiennent pas (et oui, les " disclamer " c'est pas fait que pour les loup-garous). Pour cette raison, nous ne pourrions publier nos fictions dans un but lucratif qu'une fois l'œuvre de Stephenie Meyer " tombée " dans le domaine publique. J'ignore quel est la législation des États Unis en matière de propriété intellectuelle, mais en France, les œuvres tombent dans le domaine publique 70 ans après le mort de leur auteur. Sachant que Stephenie Meyer est âgée de 35 ans, qu'il lui reste au moins 50 ans à vivre (la longévité il n'y a que ça de vrai !), qu'après sa mort ses héritiers bénéficierons des droits d'auteurs pendant 70 ans, ça nous fait, au minimum, un total de 120 ans à attendre... (vous avez vu j'suis forte en calcul, même pas eu besoin de calculatrice !)**

**Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais à mon avis il y a des moyens certainement plus rapides pour devenir écrivain si c'est réellement ce que l'on souhaite. **

**Perso, j'ai beau avoir un grand-mère de 90 ans en pleine forme, j'suis pas certaine de tenir jusqu'à 143 ans pour pouvoir faire publier mes fictions ! À moins de se faire transformer en Vampire ? Ça c'est un bon plan ! Non ? **

… **là j'hésite tout de même entre Ed (ward Cullen) et Bill (Crompton) pour me mordre, à moins que Lestat ne s'en charge ? Vous en dites quoi ? **

**Bon j'arrête mon délire et je reviens aux choses sérieuses … les réponses à vos Reviews:**

_**Twilighteuse27: c'était un peu l'objectif de ce chapitre, vous faire comprendre que si Bella avait souffert de l'absence d'Edward, ce dernier n'était pas en reste. Mais à partir de maintenant leur vie sera un peu plus facile. À oui, 3 x … pas mal ! Moi j'attendrais la sortie DVD, en mars pour le revoir. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai vraiment adoré et j'ai enfin pu mettre des images sur le bande son. Perso je trouve que les compostions d'Alexandre Desplat sont meilleurs que celles Carter Burnwell (et ça n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque chauvinisme) **_

_**Et pour celle qui se poserait le question: je suis restée un cœur pure, Team Edward 4Ever !**_

_**IMS: c'est vrai que le récit de Hopkins est un peu lourd, mais il faut ce qu'il faut. c'est vrai qu'il était temps de faire le jour sur le passé d'Edward et Hopkins était le mieux placé pour le faire même s'il ne pouvait pas donner à Bella toutes les réponses qu'elle attendait.**_

_**Audrey: les " * " il faut les remplacer par quoi ? ;p Merci pour ton enthousiasme qui fait plaisir à voir/lire.**_

_**Laurie: de rien, ce fut un plaisir**_

_**Laure:c'est vrai que ce chapitre est important et répond à de nombreuses questions. Le suivant mettra fin à toutes vos interrogations. Pour ce qui est du dernier chapitre dans le sous-marin, je vous réserve une petite surprise … ok, une grosse surprise. La rencontre père/fils … j'ai déjà commencé à y penser et je sais que vous en attendez beaucoup. Tes compliments me font vraiment chaud au cœur et sont on ne peux plus motivant. Merci merci et encore merci.**_

_**Sophie C': il en a toujours était ainsi avec Edward. Oui en résumé ça donne ça … Faire qu'Edward raconte sa vie pendant ces 7 ans aurait était difficile tout comme pour Bella de parler de son déni. Il y a dans leur passé des choses auxquelles ils ne sont pas encore capable de faire face, c'est donc là que Angela et Hopkins interviennent. Ils ont tous les deux tenu le même rôle auprès de l'un ou de l'autre durant ces 7 années.**_ _**Onja: c'était aussi fait pour ça, Mr Cullen n'a pas passé 7 ans à se la couler douce dans un hamac entre deux cocotiers**_ _**Fraise: je sais bien que c'est pas faisable, mais c'est Edward Cullen ! Il est clair qu'il a su s'occuper l'esprit pendant ces sept années. C'est la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il a était relevé de ses fonctions. Ils ne feront pas d'escale, ils retournerons tous au port d'attache. **_ _**Bébé23: Merci beaucoup**_ _**Mimie30: c'est le grand truc qui dérange, le fait qu'il n'ait jamais parlé de son rêve de devenir pianiste à Bella … mais il y a une explication**_ _**Lilo: premièrement j'espère que tu vas bien, deuxièmement merci pour ton commentaire **_ _**Cocotte 56: Tu sais que je t'aime très fort toi ? Et oui, dans ce bas monde il y en a encore qui n'ont rien compris, c'est triste … pour eux (elles)**_ _**Sara: tu n'es pas folle, mais je crois qu'on est juste sur la même longueur d'onde**_ _**Laurence: ne t'en fait pas, il va être gentil maintenant et oui, il va aller voir sa Maman, promis! Merci Beaucoup. Pour préciser, on appelle ça des Telenovelas. Si c'était le cas, avec RPatts et KStew au casting, je ferais un malheur en Amérique Latine, en Afrique et en Asie ! Seul hic, ils seraient doublés n'importe comment (l'horreur !)**_ _**Merci à Sophiebelier et toutes celles dont les reviews se sont perdue dans ma boite mail et dont j'ai oublié de récupérer les noms … **_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_Bella se trouvait assise sur le bord de sa couchette. Son regard était indéchiffrable. Et avant qu'il n'est le temps de réaliser, elle se trouvait entre ses bras, la tête calée contre son torse. __Mécaniquement ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et l'entendit simplement murmurer: " Tu es revenu "_

******Chapitre douze:**

******Junior**

.

.

.

_- Bella … _Souffla-t-il contre ses cheveux,_ Bella …_

Bella resserra sa prise autour du torse d'Edward.

_- J-je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir … et je t'ai pourtant fait tan de mal. _

Bella desserra son étreinte et s'éloigna de lui, sans le regarder, elle s'assit sur la couchette.

_- Tout cela me semble si loin, aujourd'hui. Je me souvient de la douleur mais cela fait si longtemps qu'elle c'est apaisé._

En terminant sa phrase, elle releva les yeux vers Edward. Le visage de ce dernier était ravagé par la peine et la culpabilité.

_- Edward … te culpabiliser ne servira à rien_, dit-elle d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais qui eu tout de même pour effet de le sortir de ses pensées._ Ce qui est fait est fait, nous ne pourrons jamais rien y changer._

Edward se laissa glisser le long de la cloison face à Bella.

_- J-je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ?_

Edward se rembruni automatiquement. Bella laissa échapper un soupir où se mêlait frustration et agacement.

_- Edward ? … _

Il poussa un long soupir et passa ses mains sur son visage

_- Tout cela me semble tellement stupide maintenant, tellement dérisoire … _

_- et pourtant … ça a encore aujourd'hui une influence sur la vie de nombreuses personnes_

Edward ne releva pas mais se fustigea intérieurement pour l'égoïsme de son geste. Il n'avait pas fait qu'influencer la vie de nombreuses personnes, il n'avait certes pas brisées ces vies mais il les avait sérieusement ébranlées et l'heure était venu pour lui de faire son possible pour réparer le mal qu'il avait fait, ou au moins l'adoucir s'il ne pouvait totalement corriger ses erreurs. Et pour commencer, il devait la vérité à Bella, elle avait le droit, sans doute plus que quiconque de savoir pourquoi il l'avait abandonnée.

_- Lorsque j'étais enfant, je ne devais pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans, Esmée, ma mère m'a fait prendre des cours de piano. Je trouvais ça vraiment agacent, surtout l'apprentissage du solfège. Mais ça semblait lui faire plaisir, alors j'ai continué à apprendre et à progresser. l'année suivante, elle m'a emmenée avec elle assister à un concert donné par un pianiste de renommée internationale __à Seattle. Je n'étais pas très chaud ce jours là, j'aurais préféré rester avec Emmett et mon père et pour suivre avec eus la construction de notre cabane au fond du jardin, mais ma mère à insisté et je __l'ai suivie. Je boudais encore lorsque nous nous sommes installés dans la loge qu'elle avait réservée pour nous, mais lorsque le concert a commencé, j'ai complètement oublié la raison pour laquelle je faisait la tête, je me suis laissé emporté par la musique. j'ai trouvé ça tellement extraordinaire qu'à partir de ce jours je n'ai plus eu qu'une idée ne tête, devenir pianiste moi aussi. Et j'ai tout fait pour atteindre mon but. J'ai travaillé sans relâche pendant des années pour y arriver, pour atteindre l'excellence. Au fil des années, je m'était fixé des objectifs, j'avais totalement défini ce que serait mon avenir, je devais finir le lycée, entrer au conservatoire puis parcourir le monde pour parfaire ma formation. Tout était simple, normal, jusqu'au jour où mon père m'a annoncé qu'il était temps pour moi de penser à mon avenir, de préparer mon entré dans une des universités de l'Ivy League. J'ai cru à un moment qu'il se moquait de moi, mais non, en fait il n'a jamais pris au sérieux mon rêve de devenir pianiste. Pour lui j'étais destiné à un plus grand avenir, devenir pianiste aurait été gâcher mon potentiel intellectuel, pour reprendre ses propres termes. c'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai commencer à accumuler les bêtises. Je me rappelle qu'au début, ton père me sermonnait gentiment, il ne comprenait pas qu'un garçon " aussi intelligent " puisse faire de tels âneries, puis il me ramenait chez moi, personne ne comprenait mon comportement, ils mettaient tous ça sur le compte d'une crise d'adolescence un peu tardive. Mon père n'a pas réagit et est resté sur ses positions. Alors j'ai continué, espérant le faire bouger. Puis tu as débarqué à Forks._

Edward marqua une pose dans son récit. Les souvenirs affluaient dans sa mémoire, tout comme les émotions qu'il avait ressentit en croisant ses yeux chocolats pour la première fois, lorsqu'il l'avait touché, par inadvertance, la toute première fois, et toutes les autres premières fois qui avaient ponctué leur relation pendant un an et demi.

Bella le regardait attentivement, elle comprenait petit à petit son comportement et comprenait de moins en moins celui de Carlisle. Elle n'avait jamais rien su de tout cela, aucun d'entre eux ne lui en avait parlé. Sans doute pensaient-ils qu'elle savait tout de cette sordide histoire qui lui semblait, de plus en plus, être à l'origine du départ d'Edward.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'Edward avait relevé la tête et la regardait à présent intensément.

_- Tu as tout changé,_ lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux._ Tu es devenu la seule chose qui me donnait envie de me battre._

_- Mais pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais rien dit ?_

_- J'avais peur. Peur de ton jugement. Peur que tu ne donne raison à mon père. Alors j'ai préféré garder tout ça pour moi._

_- Tu aurais dû me faire confiance !_ Lui répondit-elle d'une voix sèche.

_- J'aurais dû faire beaucoup de choses à cette époque._ Lui répondit-il d'une voix rendue sourde par la tristesse.

Bella soupira. Le temps des reproches était passé, elle devait aller de l'avant, pour elle, pour son fils. Elle inspira un grand coup et se lança.

_- Que c'est-il passé pour que tu partes aussi vite Edward ? _

Il leva les yeux vers elle et la fixa un court instant avant de parler.

_- Lorsque tu es partit ce matin là, j'ai commencé à tout démonter et ramener le tout à a maison, il __était assez tôt ce qui fait que j'ai eu largement le temps de tout ranger avant que la maison ne s'éveille. Ma mère m'a trouvé bizarre, il faut dire que j'étais toujours sur mon petit nuage, mais elle n'a rien su. j'ai aidé mon frère et ma sœur à ranger la maison même si j'avais était absent toute la soirée. Lorsque nous avons eu tout rangé mon père m'a appelé pour que je vienne le voir dans son bureau. Lorsque je suis arrivé face à lui, il m'a mis sous le nez une série de courriers. Il m'a demandé si je savais ce que c'était. Bien évidement que oui je savais, c'était les courriers provenant du conservatoire de Californie à San Francisco. J'avais reçu ma confirmation quelques jours plus tôt, il ne me restait plus qu'à confirmer l'inscription et leur envoyer le montant de l'inscription, je savais que tu partais pour Berkeley et je voulais t'en faire la surprise. Je lui ai alors annoncé que je poursuivrait ma scolarité dans ce conservatoire et il m'a rétorqué que ça l'étonnerait étant donné qu'il avait annulé la demande d'inscription l'avant veille. Il m'a sortit un autre paquet de lettre, toutes aux entêtes des plus grandes universités du pays. Il m'a dit que c'était la seule option envisageable. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, il venait de détruire mon rêve et n'en avait rien à faire. Seul ce que lui voulait comptait. En l'espace de quelques minutes, mon monde venait de s'écrouler. Je suis sortit de son bureau sans rien dire et je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre. j'ai passé le reste de l'après midi à réfléchir à une solution. La seule que j'ai pu trouvé était de partir. Je savait pertinemment qu'il était impossible de rattraper le coup avec le conservatoire de Californie, la liste d'attente était très longue et ma place avait déjà était proposée à un autre. Alors j'ai préparé mes affaires et je t'ai écrit cette lettre. Ce fut certainement la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire de ma vie … mais c'était la seule solution._

_- Non, Edward, ce n'était pas la seule solution. On aurait pu partir tous les deux ! _

_- Et c'est toi qui aurais dû renoncer à ton rêve ! Jamais je n'aurais supporté de te l'enlever. Tu était tellement heureuse d'aller étudier la biologie. De quel droit aurais-je pu te priver de ton rêve pour vivre le mien. Tu aurais fini par me le reprocher et ça nous aurait détruit._

Les larmes avaient envahie les yeux de Bella. Tout cela lui semblait tellement injuste. Pourquoi Carlisle avait-il privé son fils de son rêve, sa femme de son fils, son petit-fils de son père et elle de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Leur vie aurait pu être tellement plus belle si Edward avait vécu avec elle à San Francisco. Ils auraient pu élever leur fils ensemble. Au lieu de ça, elle l'avait élevée sans lui,, Edward avait bien failli perdre la vie près d'une demi douzaine de fois, Junior avait grandit sans son père et avait bien failli se retrouvé orphelin à 6 ans, bien que Carlisle ne fut pas directement responsable de cette situation. Frappée de plein fouet par l'injustice de cette situation, Bella laissa échapper les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

Edward remarqua ses larmes ce qui lui fendit le cœur. Il lui pris la main pour tenter de la consoler comme il pouvait. Bella sera la main d'Edward plus fort. Se dernier se redressa et pris Bella dans ses bras. Cette dernière se colla contre lui et laissa libre cour à ses larmes. Edward la serra plus fort contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser.

_- Chut ma Bella …_ lui susurra-t-il

Bella sentit une vague de bien-être l'envahir … Ma Bella … cela faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne l'avait appelée ainsi … il avait était le seule. Automatiquement, elle se serra plus fort contre lui même si ses larmes continuèrent à couler.

_- Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie._ L'implora-t-il tout en la berçant comme une enfant.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment à se consoler de la fatalité et l'injustice de leur situation. Mais peux à peux, les larmes de Bella se tarirent et ils ne profitèrent plus que de la présence de l'autre. Alors qu'elle avait toujours la tête enfouie dans la poitrine d'Edward, ce dernier lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Edward sentait peux à peux la respiration de Bella devenir plus calme, plus sereine.

_- Bella ?_

_- Hum … _

_- Parles moi de lui … parles moi de … notre fils_, parvint-il à lui demander non sans sentir la boule qui c'était formée dans son estomac se contracter.

Bella releva le visage et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle ne vu dans ses yeux que de la tendresse mais aussi une bonne dose appréhension. Elle lui sourit. Puis se redressa de façon à lui faire face.

_- Par où commencer ? _Demanda-t-elle comme pour elle même.

_- Pourquoi pas par le début ? _Proposa Edward avec un irrésistible sourire en coin qui cachait difficilement son appréhension. _Je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle._

Bella ouvrit de grand yeux, puis réfléchissant un instant, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais prononcé le nom de son fils, de leur fils en sa présence. Face à cette constatation, elle ne pue s'empêcher de lui offrir un sourire victorieux.

_- Quoi ? Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ?_

La question d'Edward eu pour seule conséquence de la faire sourire plus largement .

_- Bella ?!?_ réitérât-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

_- Edward._

_- Quoi ? Je t'en prie, arrête de jouer et dit moi au moins comment il s'appelle._

Bella se retint avec difficulté de ne pas rire.

_- Je viens de te le dire._

_- Quoi ? Mais ? … Je … _

Bella lui sourit tendrement ayant pitié de son désarroi.

_- Il s'appelle Edward Anthony Cullen Junior._

_- Oh … _

La surprise que provoquait en lui cette nouvelle se peignait sur son visage.

_- Mais tout le monde l'appelle Junior pour qu'il n'y ai pas de confusion_, précisé-t-elle.

Elle occulta volontairement la seconde raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi de l'appeler ainsi, ne pas avoir à prononcer son nom à longueur de temps, prononcer le nom de son père.

_- T-tu l'as appelé comme moi ?_

Edward comprenait peu à peu qui était " J " … il avait était jaloux de son propre fils

_- Oui. Il faut dire que ça a plus était une évidence qu'un choix en réalité. _

_- Une évidence ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Lorsqu'il est né, je ne savais plus vraiment où j'en était et je ne m'était pas vraiment décidé pour un prénom ou un autre mais lorsque je l'ai tenu près de moi pour la première fois, ça c'est présenté comme une évidence, il te ressemblait tellement et il te ressemble toujours autant. En fait il te ressemble tellement que ta mère m'a demandé si je ne t'avais pas cloné._

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Puis d'un coup son visage perdit toute couleur.

_- Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? _S'inquiéta immédiatement Bella.

_- M-ma mère est au courant ? _

Au son de sa voix, Bella compris rapidement la réaction d'Edward. Il avait peur de la réaction de ses parents.

_- Oui … mais seulement depuis trois ans._

Edward fut surpris par la réponse de Bella et elle le remarqua.

_- Tout ça est une longue histoire, une histoire qui commence mal._

_- Je crois savoir comment elle commence._

_- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu en sache grand chose._

_- En fait si … Angela est venue me parler tout à l'heure._

Ce fut au tour de Bella d'être surprise. Puis le doute s'empara d'elle. Et s'il n'était venu la voir que parce qu'Angela l'avait poussé à le faire ?

_- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?_ Demanda Bella avec prudence.

_Au départ elle est venu pour me passer un savon, il faut dire que je le méritait et à juste titre. Puis elle m'a poussé à faire face à la situation, à accepter mon fils mais elle c'est vite rendu compte qu'elle prêchait un convaincu et que j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour me remettre de mes émotions, _finit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

_- Elle m'a parlé de l'état dans lequel tu étais après mon départ, _reprit-il._ Bella si tu savais comme je m'en veux …_

_- Edward je t'en pris … tout ça c'est du passé. aujourd'hui ça n'a plus d'importance. Dit moi ce qu'Angela t'a dit. _

Edward inspira un grand coup et se lança.

_- Elle m'a parlé des conditions dans lesquelles tu as découvert ta grossesse … _

Il avait à peine prononcé ces derniers mots que Bella blanchit instantanément. Edwardlui saisit la main pour la réconforter.

_- Bella, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, le déni de grossesse est inconscient._

Il caressa doucement le visage de Bella pour la réconforter.

_- Et puis, Angela m'a raconté ton premier vrai contacte avec ton bébé, _dit-il avec un sourire rassurant_. Je pense que même le pire des sceptique aurait pu être convaincu de l'attachement que tu portait à ce petit être innocent. _

Bella lui sourit en retour. Ce qu'elle avait le plus redouté depuis ces 6 dernières années, qu'Edward puisse un jour lui reprocher son déni, ne s'était pas produit et c'est un immense sentiment de soulagement qui c'était emparé d'elle.

_- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là. Lorsqu'il a bougé pour la toute première fois, j'ai trouvé ça étrange mais quand j'ai réalisé que c'était mon bébé qui bougeait, c'est comme si ma vie avaient, tout d'un coup, inondée de lumière. C'était réellement magique._

Edward se rapprocha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Bella se laissa faire et profita autant qu'elle pouvait de ce nouveau contact.

_- J'aurais aimé être là … ce jours là … et tous les autres,_ finit-il en serrant Bella plus fort.

_- Mais tu ne l'étais pas. Que veux-tu, on ne peut pas devenir le soldat le plus exceptionnel que l'armée n'ai jamais connu et pouponner._

Edward se redressa et fixa Bella, incrédule.

_- Co-comment ?_

_- Comment j'ai su ? Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir reçu une visite. Ton ange gardien est venu me voir lui aussi et il m'a racontait ce qu'avait été ta vie ces sept dernières années, la raison pour laquelle tu avais arrêté le piano, ton entrée à Annapolis, ta double formation … tout ce qui t'était arrivé jusqu'à ce que tu embarque sur le USS California._

Edward en resta bouche b. Hopkins était venu la voir et avait parlé de lui. Il n'en revenait pas.

_- Tu ne dois pas croire tout ce qu'il t'a dit … il a souvent tendance à enjoliver les choses_, commença Edward.

_- Vraiment ? Tu es diplôme d'Annapolis ?_

_- Si …_

_- Tu n'as pas de diplôme de médecine de l'USU ?_

_- Si mais … _

_- Tu n'as pas étudié un ans au Naval War Collège ?_

_- Si … _

_- Tu n'as jamais travaillé à bord du USS Enterprise ?_

_- Si …_

_- Tu n'as jamais était affecté à l'hôpital militaire de Kandahar ?_

_- Bella …_

_- Tu n'as jamais sauvé de vie en Afghanistan et tu n'as jamais était blessé là-bas ? _

Edward soupira lourdement.

_- Il n'aurait jamais dû te raconter tout ça._

_- Moi je crois au contraire qu'il a bien fait, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait par toi même._

Edward ne trouva rien à dire.

_- Il sait vraiment comment tu fonctionne._

_- Tu n'as pas idée._

_- Edward, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu as fait._

_- Je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai fait, ce sont de mes motivations dont j'ai honte._

_- Tes motivations ?_

_- Oui, en fait je n'en avait qu'une seule: t'oublier, parce que je savais qu'entre nous rien ne serait plus jamais possible._

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Bella.

_- Et … tu y es parvenu ?_ Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Edward lui fit un sourire marqué par l'ironie.

_- Se rendre sur Mars à pied aurait était un objectif bien plus réaliste. Mais je pensais qu'après ce qui c'était passé entre nous … tu t'en serais douté_, finit-il d'une voix où perçait le doute.

Bella poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et lui sourit.

_- Tu me connais, j'ai toujours besoin d'être rassurée plus que de raison._

Soulagé à son tour Edward posa son front contre le sien. Bella remonta légèrement son visage et du bout de son nez vint caresser la joue d'Edward. Ce dernier ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la caresse. Lorsque les lèvres de Bella se déposèrent au coin des siennes, il ne put réprimer un frisson mais rapidement ses propres lèvres se rapprochèrent de celles de Bella, quémandent plus. Ce que la jeune femme lui offrit avec plaisir. Le baiser fut léger, semblable à celui qu'ils avaient échangé le jour du dix-huitième anniversaire de Bella, leur premier baiser. En quelque sorte, ce baiser était aussi un premier baiser, le premier baiser d'une nouvelle vie, une vie dont il n'avait, jusque là, fait que rêver sans vraiment croire qu'un jour il pourrait la vire. Rien n'était encore joué, mais ce baiser lui avait offert quelque chose de précieux: l'espoir.

Les lèvres d'Edward quittèrent celles de Bella pour venir se poser sur ses pommettes, puis sur son front. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la jeune femme, il n'osa croire ce qu'il y lissait. Se pourrait-il qu'elle l'aime toujours … qu'elle l'aime autant qu'il l'aimait. Comme une réponse à sa question, Bella posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un autre baiser, puis vint se coller contre sa poitrine.

_- Angela m'a aussi parlé de ce qu'on fait ses parents, ou du moins ce qu'ils ont tenté de faire. J'en suis désolée. _

_- Ne le soit pas. Ils ne méritent pas que l'on se préoccupent d'eux. Ils m'ont fait du mal, mais ils en ont fait encore plus à Angela. Heureusement qu'elle à Ben._

Soudainement nerveux, Edward commença à jouer avec les cheveux de Bella … comme il le faisait il y a plus de 7 ans de cela. Ce geste fit sourire Bella.

_- Que c'est-il passé après ? Comment ont réagit tes parents ? j'ose à peine imaginer la réaction de ton père._

_- Ma mère était présente lorsque l'on m'a annoncé ma grossesse. Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'étais attendu, elle a très bien réagit. Pour mon père ce fut une autre paire de manche. Au début il n'a pas compris, puis une fois que nous lui avons expliqué la situation, il a piqué une crise et a exigé le nom du père. Je n'ai rien voulu dire et m'a mère m'a soutenue. Renée m'a beaucoup soutenue et à toujours fait son possible pour être la plus présente possible. Et puis avec Betty, notre logeuse et Angela … ça a été bien plus facile que ce que l'on pourrait croire. Sans elles, je n'y serai jamais arrivé. D'ailleurs sans elle, j'aurais probablement accouchée à la maison, ce sont elles qui m'ont conduite à l'hôpital, qui se sont occupée de prévenir tout le monde. Ce jours là tout est allé très vite et très lentement à la fois. Lorsque nous sommes arrivée à la maternité, l'anesthésiste à estimé qu'il était trop tard pour un péridurale étant donné que j'avais déjà perdu les eaux. Mais ce qu'il ne savaient pas c'est qui y avait une deuxième poche et que celle-ci était en parfait était*. Conclusion, j'ai mis près de 14h à accoucher et Junior est né le 1er mars 2007 à 7h du matin._

_- Quoi ? Une deuxième poche ! Mais c'est complètement dingue ! Comment ont-ils fait pour ne pas le voir ! _

_- Hé ! Calme toi. Ça n'a plus la moindre importance maintenant. J'ai dégusté c'est vrai, mais avoir mon bébé contre moi m'a fait tout oublier._

_- Il n'empêche qu'ils auraient dû s'en rendre compte ! _

_- En tout cas heureusement pour toi que tu n'était pas là ce jour là, sinon je t'aurais tué une bonne dizaine de fois. Même si je pense que c'est mon père qui t'aurait achevé au final._

Edward déglutit péniblement. Ce qui fit rire Bella.

_- Et … comment l'a-t-il appris. _

_- Que tu était le père de son petit-fils ? Quelques heures après la naissance. Étant donné que je n'avais pas de prénom à donner à m- … notre fils_, se repris Bella, _il a porté le nom de " Bébé Swan " durant les 4 ou 5 premières heures de sa vie. Mais lorsque j'ai était sûre de mon choix, je l'ai envoyé chercher l'employée d'etat civile et il l'a découvert au moment où j'ai donné le nom du __bébé. Comme tu peux l'imaginé, il a littéralement explosé. Je savais très bien qu'il avait essayé de trouver par lui-même qui pouvait être le responsable de toute cette histoire et vu sa réaction, il ne c'est jamais douté que cela puisse être toi._

_- Pour le coup, je ne sais pas si je doit être flatté ou vexés. Après tout, c'est mon plus beau coup, _fanfaronna-t-il avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côte.

_- Aïe !_

_- Ton plus beau coup ? Vraiment ? _

Bella, elle, était vexée alors il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui caressa délicatement la joue de son pouce.

_- Oui … ce fut le plus beau de tous,_ lui répondit-il d'une voix douce et tendre.

Bella le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

_- Tu ne perd rien pour attendre Cullen._

_- Je n'en espérait pas moins._

Cette dernière remarque lui valut un second coup de coude dans les côtes. Pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise, Edward plaqua le dos de Bella contre son torse, passa ses bras sous ceux de la jeune femme et lui attrapa les mains de telle sorte qu'elle ne puis plus " jouer des coudes ".

_- Hé !_ Se plaignit-elle

_- Désolé, mais je préfère prendre une assurance. d'ailleurs je crois bien qu'il m'en faudra une bonne si je souhaite un jours remettre les pieds à Forks._

Bella se cala confortablement contre le torse d'Edward avant de lui répondre.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre de Charlie, il a juré de ne rien te faire.

- Heu … tu lui fais vraiment confiance.

- Il a juré sur la tête de son petit-fils.

_- Oh … mais … quel a était son attitude avec au petit ?_

_- Au début, il était un peu coincé. La situation le mettait vraiment mal alaise, ça le rendait presque dingue mais tout ça c'est évanoui lorsque son Junior lui a sourit. À partir de ce moment il est devenu un vrai papi gâteau. Je crois bien que c'est lorsqu'il sourit qu'il te ressemble le plus. Il a été un bébé vraiment merveilleux. Il a fait ses nuits très vite. Il était toujours souriant même avec les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. _

_- Et comment as-tu fait pour tes études ?_

_- J'ai dû arrêter les cours pendant quatre semaines mais comme Angela était dans les mêmes cours que moi, j'ai pu continuer à suivre et lorsque j'ai repris les cours, je n'avais que très peux de retard. Pendant que j'étais à la fac, c'est Betty qui s'occupait de Junior. Puis les semaines ont __passées et les semaines devenaient des mois. Junior grandissait vite et bien. Il lui arrivait parfois d'être grognon, lorsqu'il était trop fatigué ou qu'il était malade, mais il suffisait de mettre un peu de musique et il s'apaisait. c'était assez phénoménal en fait il a toujours eu un rapport étrange avec la musique. Le matin par exemple, c'est le seul moyen de le réveiller. s'il n'a pas de musique, impossible de sortir la marmotte de son lit. _

Cette dernière réplique fit rire Edward. Il imaginait très bien Bella essayer de sortir le petit garçon de son lit … tout comme sa mère l'avait fait des années plus tôt avec lui.

_- Junior n'a jamais vraiment était malade même si à partir de ses un an il avait un pédiatre à demeure. _

Bella sentit Edward se tendre derrière elle. Elle devina aisément ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

_- Angela et Ben ne se connaissaient que depuis un an lorsqu'il emménagé avec nous, mais il était évident qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble._

Bella sentit Edward se détendre instantanément ce qui la fit sourire.

_- En fait c'est grâce à Junior qu'ils se sont connu puisque Ben faisait partit des internes en pédiatrie qui se sont occupés de lui juste après sa naissance et comme Angela était avec moi à ce moment là, elle les a suivit pour assister aux premier examens du petit. C'était en fait la suite logique de tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis deux mois et qu'elle continue de faire depuis, veiller sur lui. Je crois que je que n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur marraine, c'est une vrai fée. Ben est, en quelque sorte venu compléter notre petite famille apportant une touche masculine à temps complet. _

Edward sentit une lame lui transpercer le cœur. Il n'avait pas été là pour son fils et un autre, même s'il n'avait pas pris la place qu'il convoitait dans le cœur, avait pris la place qu'il aurait dû occuper dans le cœur de son fils. De désespoir, il laissa retomber son visage dans le coup de Bella. Cette dernière compris rapidement ce que pouvait imaginer Edward. Dans un sens, elle en était heureuse car cela voulait avant tout dire qu'il souhaiterait prendre la place qui aurait dû être la sienne depuis le début auprès de leur fils.

_- Junior a toujours eu autour de lui des modèles masculins, que ce soit Ben, Phil ou bien mon père mais il n'a jamais considéré aucun d'entre eux comme père. Ben est resté " l'amoureux de Marraine ", Phil n'est que " Parrain ", oui, ça lui a permit d'éviter le " papy Philou " à même pas 40 ans, et mon père à toujours était " papy Charlie ". _

Edward respirait plus librement. Il sentait son cœur recommencer à battre normalement.

_- À deux ans et demi, lorsqu'il est allé à l'école, il a commencé à me poser des questions. Jusque là, notre petite famille avait était son seul point de repère, il ne passait assez de temps avec les autres enfants au square pour se rendre compte de l'étrangeté de notre famille. Mais à l'école, il a dû faire face au fait que sa famille n'était pas vraiment comme celle des autres. Puis est venu la question fatidique " et moi Maman, j'en ai un papa moi aussi ? ", je lui ai répondu que oui, comme tout les enfants. Puis il m'a demandé pourquoi il n'était pas là, si c'était comme pour son amie Nora, dont le papa est mort en Irak avant sa naissance._

_- Et que lui as-tu répondu ?_

_- La vérité à peu de chose près. Que son papa vivait très loin et que c'est pour cela qu'il n'était pas avec nous mais que contrairement au papa de Nora, il reviendrait un jour. j'ai cru pendant un __moment que ça lui avait suffit mais j'étais loin du compte. Lorsqu'il a une idée en tête ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de lui en faire changer. Étrangement ça me rappelle quelqu'un._

_- C'est bizarre, à moi aussi,_ répondit Edward en souriant.

_- Mais je n'avais que très peux de choses à lui dire alors il c'est tourné vers les deux seules personnes aptes à lui répondre: Angela et mon père. Ils lui ont raconté des anecdotes dont ils avaient le souvenir mais ça n'est pas allé bien loin. Pendant longtemps, il posait des questions, ça et là, cherchant à savoir si tu aimait ceci ou cela, comment tu étais. Souvent, il demandait à ce que Angela et mon père lui raconte encore et encore les mêmes histoires. Tout ça à duré jusqu'à la fin du mois de juin l'année suivante._

_- Que c'est-il passé ?_ Demanda Edward soudain paniqué à l'idée qu'il y ai pu arrivé quelque chose de grave.

_- Hé, calme toi, il n'est rien arrivé de grave. Ça c'est passé le 20 juin 2010, c'était un dimanche. Vers 19h, un peu après avoir couché Junior, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone. C'était ta mère. Elle savait. Sur le coup, ça m'a fait un choc puis elle m'a raconté comment elle avait su. Elle était avec ta sœur à San Francisco la veille et elle nous avait aperçu Junior et moi au parc. Je me suis souvenue que ce jours là Junior m'avait fait peur, il c'était suspendu par les genoux à une barre horizontale, la tête en bas, et sur le coup de l'émotion, je l'ai appelé par son prénom. Ça lui a mis la puce à l'oreille alors le lendemain, elle est allé voir Charlie avec ton père, et il leur a tout déballé. Je crois bien que ça était un grand soulagement pour lui, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas facile de les croiser tous les jours et de leurs cacher la vérité. Elle a tout de suite cherché à me rassurer en m'assurant qu'elle ne chercherait pas à me prendre mon fils mais qu'elle souhaitait juste faire la connaissance de son petit-fils. En fait ça m'a permit de me rendre compte que l'annonce de la date de ma grossesse avait induit pas mal de personnes en erreur, beaucoup pensaient qu'il était né en été et Charlie n'a jamais détrompé personne. Le seul problème fut que durant un court instant, ta mère à pensé que tu m'avais rejoint à l'automne et que tu vivais à San Francisco toi aussi._

Bella sentit une larme lui mouiller le cou. Elle se retourna et vit que des larmes avaient commencé à strier le visage d'Edward. Elle passa sa main sur sa joie pour effacer les traces de ces larmes et posa sa tête dans son cou.

_- Edward, il faut que tu sache que le jour où tu es partit, tu m'as brisé le cœur, mais tu as aussi brisé celui de ta mère. Je me souviens de ses pleurs lorsque je suis allé jusque chez toi le lendemain pour savoir où tu étais, de ses gémissements et de ses cris aussi, je me souviens du visage de ta sœur aussi, de ses yeux rouges. On leur aurait annoncé ta mort que ça n'aurait pas était pire. Mais je crois que le jours où elle a fait la connaissance de son petit-fils, elle a recommencé à espérer. Pour elle, il était impossible que tu ne reviennes jamais, tu devais connaître ton fils, l'inverse aurait été inconcevable._

_- Et toi, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue plus roque par les larmes, tu as continué à espérer ?_

_- Plus ou moins, cela répandait des jours. J'espérai surtout que tu reviennes, que tu puis connaître ton fils avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il ne cesse de croire à nos histoires, avant qu'il n'en vienne à t'en vouloir pour ton absence._

_- Il ne m'en veux pas ?_

_- Junior a une façon d'envisager le monde bien à lui mais je te parlerais de ça un peu plus tard. Tes __parents sont venu le weekend suivant pour voir le petit. Au départ on a hésiter à lui dire qui ils étaient réellement mais lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés face à eux … je les lui ai présenté comme ce qu'ils étaient, ses grand-parents, les parents de son papa. Je ne sais pas si tu vois la tête que peux faire Emmett quand il est surpris ?_

Edward réfléchit un instant puis un souvenir bien précis le fit sourire.

_- Oui, je vois très bien la tête qu'il peut faire._

_- Et bien à ce moment là Junior avait exactement la même expression mais il a tout de suite adopté tes parents. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, ce n'est pas un enfant sauvage, il va facilement vers les autres. Il ressemble beaucoup à Esmée pour ça. Le weekend suivant, il a fait la connaissance du reste de la famille Cullen. Ce weekend a été très fort en émotion et aussi en rencontre puisque l'ensemble de ma famille, à savoir ma mère, mon beau-père, mon père, était présente. Lorsque Junior a vu Emmett franchir le seuil de la maison, il a hurlé et est partit se réfugier derrière Phil et mon père. Emmett en a était vexé mais quand Junior a vu qu'il était triste il est revenu vers lui, mais tout doucement, j'ai même dû lui tenir la main … au cas où. Mais comme tout le monde; il s'est aperçu qu'Emmett était un vrai nounours et depuis ils ne se quittent plus ou presque. Alice l'a beaucoup amusé mais pour être franche il en vite eu assez ; il est complètement tombé sous le charme de Rosalie et pour le coup ça a été réciproque. Il c'est très bien entendu avec Jasper aussi mais c'était totalement différent d'avec Emmett. Jasper l'intriguait mais il l'a adopté aussi vite que les autres, la preuve est que le soir même il c'est endormis dans ses bras. J'ai encore du mal à savoir qui des deux avez l'air le plus heureux. Renée et Esmée se sont tout de suite bien entendu. Elles ont passé leur journée à parler. c'est la première fois que nous nous sommes réunis tous ensemble. Depuis nous réitérons l'expérience plusieurs fois par an, pour Noël, pour l'anniversaire de Junior, pour le miens, ce qui m'a beaucoup surpris la première fois. Mais ça n'empêche aucun d'entre eux de venir faire un petit tour jusqu'à San Francisco. Emmett et Rosalie sont certainement ceux qui viennent le plus souvent et passent le plus de temps avec nous suivis de près par tes parents et surtout par ta mère parce que même si Carlisle n'est pas disponible rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de venir voir son petit fils._

_- C'est étrange … j'ai l'impression d'avoir sous les yeux le tableau de la famille parfaite. Une famille qui m'est à la fois familière et totalement étrangère … _

_- Cette famille n'est pas parfaite et loin de la. Trop de ses membres son malheureux pour qu'elle puisse l'être … _

Bella tourna son visage vers celui d'Edward et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_- Edward, tu es le seule qui puisse rendre cette famille parfaite. Ils t'attendent tous. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point tu manques à ta mère et tu manque tout autant à ton père. Tu manque aussi à ta sœur et à ton frère, à Jasper et Rosalie. Je suis même sûre que tu manques aussi à mon père, tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il s'ennuie à Forks depuis ton départ._

Elle arracha un sourire en coin à Edward.

_- Mais surtout tu manques à ton fils. Il t'attend. À chacun de ses anniversaires il fait toujours le même veux: que son papa revienne. Cette année, il a même était encore plus loin. Il a rajouté une assiette pour toi à table. En guise d'explication, il m'a seulement répondu " on ne sait jamais, peut-être que mon veux se réalisera cette année ". _

Edward sentit une boule se former au fond de sa gorge. Une douleur lancinante c'était emparée de sa poitrine, mais les larmes refusaient de couler. Jamais il n'avait eu, autant qu'à ce moment précis, l'impression d'être un tel monstre. Il avait fait souffrir son propre fils, ce petit homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas, qu'il n'avait jamais vu, il l'avait fait souffrir. Puis la peur s'empara de nouveau de lui. Et si finalement Bella se trompait, et si il le rejetait. Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur et s'il venait à décevoir son propre fils. Supporterait-il de lire la déception dans son regard d'enfant ? Ne valait-il pas mieux qu'il conserve ses illusions à son sujet ?

_- Edward ? _

La voix de Bella le sortit de ses réflexions. Sa voix était sèche. Elle était en colère.

_- Edward Cullen, je connais ce regard. Puis-je savoir ce que tu as encore dans la tête ?_

Edward baissa les yeux tel un petit garçon de cinq ans se faisant gronder par sa maman. À cet instant il n'imaginait pas à quel point son fils pouvait lui ressembler. Bien qu'elle soit parfaitement consciente de la ressemblance exceptionnel entre son fils et le père de celui-ci, elle en fut tout de même chamboulée. Elle eu réellement, mais si ce ne fut que durant quelques secondes, l'impression de se trouver face à une réplique géante de son fils. Elle aurait voulu en rire, mais ce furent le chagrin et le manque, dû à l'absence de ce petit être qu'elle aimait plus que tout, qui prirent le dessus sur tout le reste et c'est les yeux pleins de larmes qu'elle pris le visage d'Edward entre ses mains et le regarda fixement, droit dans les yeux.

_- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Edward._

_- Comment le sais-tu ? Je ne sais pas moi même ce qui m'attend là-bas ? Je ne sais même pas si je serais un jours capable de regarder ma propre mère en face un jour alors mon fils … _

Edward, repris Bella avec douceur.

_- Ta mère t'aime d'un amour inconditionnel, comme toute mère aime son enfant. Ton fils t'aime. Il est vrai que pour l'instant, il aime l'image qu'il c'est faite de toi mais cette image il l'a construite non pas à partir de ses rêves mais à partir de ce que tout ceux qui te connaissent lui ont raconté sur toi. Et à mon avis cette image n'est qu'un pâle reflet de la réalité. Tu n'as pas avoir peur Edward. Ils t'aiment tous, ils t'accorderont leur pardon. Je t'ai bien accordé le mien. _

Une lueur étrange apparu dans les yeux d'Edward. Une lueur d'espoir.

_- Cela voudrait dire que … tu m'aimes ?_

Bella eu presque l'air choqué par cette déclaration. Ce qui un instant fit paniquer Edward. Puis elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

_- Je t'ai connu plus malin que ça Cullen,_ dit-elle avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Fou de joie, Edward répondit avec ferveur et passion à ce baiser. Puis rapidement, trop rapidement, la raison repris le dessus, leur rappelant là où ils se trouvaient. Finalement, Edward c'était retrouvé allongé sur l'étroite couchette et Bella était elle aussi allongée, mais sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus confortable qu'une simple couchette, à savoir … Edward lui même. Ce dernier l'avait entouré des ses bras puissant de façon à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas car bien que confortable, sa positon reposait sur un équilibre précaire.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans dire le moindre mot, profitant juste du contacte de l'autre.

Ce fut Edward qui rompit le silence.

_- Junior à 6 ans ½ c'est ça ?_

_- Un peu plus maintenant … _

_- Il est dont entré en 11ème, non ? Il a commencé à apprendre à lire ?_

Bella ne répondit pas mais se mordit la lèvre et commença à entortiller une des ses mèches de cheveux autour de son doigt.

_- Bella ?_

_- En fait … Junior sait lire depuis qu'il a 4 ans et … il n'est pas en 11ème mais en 10ème … il a une année d'avance._

_- Déjà ? Mais … comment ça se fait ?_

_- En fait il est entré à l'école plus tôt que prévu. c'est ma mère qui est institutrice qui a appuyé la demande. En fait, il aurait dû doubler sa première année de pré-school mais au final … ça ne c'est pas fait et il est entré en 11ème à 5 ans ½. Mais il y a de grande chance qu'il saute le prochain niveau puis qu'il connait déjà les ¾ du niveau où il se trouve actuellement. _

_- Là j'en reviens pas. _

_- En même temps … c'est ton fils … tes parents n'en ont pas était étonnés. Maintenant je sais exactement pourquoi._

Edward ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

_- S'il continue comme ça, il aura fini ses études supérieur avant d'avoir le droit de boire de l'alcool._

_- Et le priver de fêtes d'étudiants ? Il en est hors de question. Il est peut-être un petit génie en herbe, mais je tiens à ce qu'il conserve un minimum de normalité. Je ne vaux pas qu'il se sente trop différent des autres._

_- Tu n'as jamais pensé aux écoles spécialisées ?_

_- Si … mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit cantonné à un certaine élite intellectuelle et que par la suite, il ait plus de mal à se fondre parmi les autres._

_- Les surdoués sont rarement bien accueillis par ceux qui ne le sont pas … mais en même temps, il risque de vite s'ennuyer s'il poursuit une scolarité normale et s'il avance trop vite il y aura une trop grande différence d'âge entre lui et ses camarades de classe._

_- C'est moi qui me fait des idées où tu as déjà bien réfléchit à la question ?_

_- Pas vraiment, c'est juste que mes parents se sont frotté à un problème à peu près similaire avec moi au même age._

_- Vraiment ? Ils ne m'en ont pas parlé._

_- Ils voulaient probablement te laisser libre de ta décision et ne pas chercher à influancer ton choix par celui qu'ils ont fait._

_- Et quel a été leur chois ?_

_- Ils m'ont laissé libre de choisir par moi même._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui, et j'ai choisi de poursuivre une scolarité normale. Étant donné que j'avais beaucoup d'avance sur les autres, ça me donnait pas mal de temps pour faire autre chose … comme pour le piano. Pendant que mon frère et ma sœur se battaient avec leurs devoirs moi je me battais avec Bartók, Beethoven, Brahms, Chopin, Chostakovitch, Debussy, Liszt, Mahler, Mendelssohn Bartholdy, Nielsen, ou encore Stravinski et Tchaïkovski. Le rêve en quelque sorte._

Bella étouffa un rire.

_- Quoi ?_

_- C__'est tout de même étrange, jamais nous n'avons parlé de ta passion pour le piano à Junior. Moi je l'ignorait complètement et tes parents n'ont jamais abordé le sujet. Pourtant, depuis tout petit, il est attiré par la musique. Betty à un piano droit dans le salon … ce piano l'a toujours attiré. Je crois même que c'est en s'accrochant à lui qu'il à fait ses premiers pas. Et … depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant, il prend des cours pour apprendre à en jouer._

_- _

_c'est vrai ?_

_- Absolument. Un soir, il a rapporté les papiers d'inscription dans son sac d'école. c'est son institutrice qui les lui avait donné. Dessus il y avait un post-il sur lequel elle avait noté " pour qu'il puisse mettre en pratique son don pour les rythmes " sur le coup je n'ai pas saisi pour lorsque j'ai demandé à Junior pourquoi sa maitresse avait pu noter cela, il n'a pas su me répondre. Mais alors qu'il faisait ses devoirs ce soir là, j'ai compris pourquoi. Quand il réfléchissait, il tapait sur la table avec son crayon. Ce n'était pas un rythme simple et agaçant, non. Il reproduisait les airs des chansons et des compositions qu'il connaissait. _

_- Et il se débrouille bien ? _

Bella leva les yeux vers lui.

_- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de te répondre ?_

_- Je crois que non en effet. _

Bella poussa un soupir.

_- Le problème … c'est qu'avec tout ça … on oubli souvent que ce n'est qu'un petit garçon de 6 ans qui aime jouer aux billes et au petites voiture, qui ne passe pas une semaine sans avoir visionné au moins une demi douzaine de fois Cars 1 et 2 sans oublier Pirates des Caraïbes, il visionnerait les 5 épisodes en boucle si on ne l'en empêcherait pas. _

_- Un petit garçon comme les autres en somme. Je connais la même version au féminin. Maria, la petite fille de Gabriel. Sauf qu'au lieu de voitures de course et de pirates, c'est princesse à gogo et le tout en version espagnole. Un vrai calvaire. Rien que d'y penser le programme me paraît très allèchent: piano, voiture et pirates. Qui pourrait y résister. _

_- Et tu as oublié Jules._

_- Jules ?_

_- Jules Vernes. Junior est un grand fan. Et devine quel est son préféré._

_- J'en sais rien ? … Le Tour du monde en quatre-vingts jours ?_

_- Non … c'est Vingt mille lieues sous les mers._

_- Et c'est aussi un grand collectionneur de queues de baleines … enfin, de photos de queues. Il a aussi une sacrée collection de photos plancton colorisée mais ça c'est la faute d'Angela. _

_- Et je suppose que les baleines c'est la tienne._

_- Hé ! Je suis sa mère ! c'est logique qu'il s'intéresse à mon travail._

_- N'y aurait-il pas une pointe de jalousie là-dessous ?_

_- Absolument pas._

La mauvaise foie évidente de Bella le fit rire, un rire auquel se joignit bientôt celui de Bella.

Puis doucement, ils sombrèrent, toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre, vers un sommeil réparateur où cette nuit les cauchemars laissèrent pour une fois la place au rêve. Des rêves qui pour Edward furent peuplés de petits garçons aux yeux verts semblables aux siens. Quand à ceux de Bella, elle retrouva, au pays de Morphée, ce rêve qu'elle avait raconté à ses amis, mais à la différence des précédents, les traits d'Edward c'étaient fait plus précis, plus proche de celui qu'il était aujourd'hui que de celui qu'elle avait connu adolescente, mais le plus étrange c'est que jamais ce rêve ne lui avait semblé aussi réel que cette nuit là.

&&&

* J'ai relue le chapitre où il est question de l'accouchement de Bella et je me suis rendu compte que je n'en avais pas dit grand chose alors pour Edward, je développe. Le coup de la deuxième poche … c'est pas de la fiction, c'est tiré de faits réels, des faits dont j'ai été le témoins tout particulier. Par contre j'ignore totalement l'origine de ce genre de phénomène.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**__****C'est complètement dingue ! Une petite Fée c'est penché sur mon PC cette nuit et comme par magie le chapitre était fini ce matin. C'est ça la Magie de Noël !**

**__****De toute façon c'était aujourd'hui ou … après Noël ! Parce que ma journée de demain sera entièrement consacrée à la pâtisserie, tarte au citron et bûche de Noël chocolat-noisette … ça sent les mains brûlées avec le four tout ça.(moi maladroite ? Naaan qui a osé dire une chose pareille, j'ai juste un peu plus d'équilibre que Bella c'est tout)**

**__****Bon trêve de plaisanteries. **

**__****Comme vous l'avez rem arqué se chapitre clôture la série des révélations et marque les " vrais " retrouvailles de Bella et Edward.**

**__****Vous trouvez ça un peu rapide ? **

**__****Moi j'ai trouvé qu'au bout de 7 ans … il était temps.**

**__****Edward a beau être quelqu'un de très intelligent, il a finalement très peu confiance en lui ce qui explique sa trouille de se retrouver face à son fils et à sa famille. Bella tente de le rassurer comme elle peut … et elle y arrive tout doucement.**

**__****Des questions ? N'hésitez surtout pas.  
**

**__****En tout cas je vous souhaite à toutes (et à tous ?) un très Joyeux Noël (que vous le fêtiez ou non) et j'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre avant New Year's Eve.**

**__****Seule recommandation pour ce prochain chapitre: j'espère que vous avez demandé un stock de Kleenexs au Papa Noël !**


	14. Que la lumière soit

**Twlight-poison: _merci beaucoup_**

**COCOTTE 56: _surtout merci à toi ! Décrire une personne de cette façon là n'est pas une chose facile, il manque plein de choses … mais au final, ça colle à peu près_**

**Onja:_ il y aura … non il y a beaucoup de tendresse dans ce nouveau chapitre, mais je te laisse le constater par toi même_**

**Sophie C': _t'en fait pas pour eux … ils vont s'activer ;_**

**Nana: _merci beaucoup, les retrouvailles sont proches_**

**Bébé23: _désolée ...ya plus de tarte … en tout cas j'espère que ta commande de Kleenex est bien arrivée_**

**Sandra 86: _Merci beaucoup pour ces beaux compliments. Je pense que tu es comme tout le monde … tu attend les retrouvailles. Écrires plusieurs chapitres ? Avant les retrouvailles ou avant la fin de la fiction? Si c'est la fin de la fiction, il en reste au minimum 8 mais ça peut varier, ça dépendra de mon imagination et de ma motivation. j'essaye de porter un chapitre par semaine, le WE en général mais là avec les fêtes … tout est un peu bousculé, lais tout devrait repartir à la normale dès les premiers jours de janvier. Même après USS, je continuerais à écrire, je ne sais pas si tu as été faire un tour sur mon profile mais j'ai entamé une autre fiction que je reprendrais dès la fin de USS._**

**Milene:_ il faut toujours me faire confiance ! Lit la suite et tu devrais être satisfaite._**

**Meli:_ et une de plus ! Je suis heureuse de t'accueillir parmi les lectrices assidues de cette fiction_**

**matrineu54: _si tu lis ce message, c'est que tu sera venu à bout des 12 chapitres précédents, et je t'en félicite. j'espère qu'ils t'auront autan plus que le premier_**_ **fraise: c'est vrai que pour un petit garçon de trois ans il est assez impressionnant mais il c'est vite aperçu que sous le grizzly se cachait en fait Teddy Bear **_

**Merci aussi à Audrey et sophiebelier.**

**&&&**

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, cadeau du Nouvel An, même s'il était prévu pour le Réveillon. Que voulez-vous, ce sont les aléas du directe.**_

_**Je vous avez demandé de prévoir des mouchoirs, j'espère au final que n'en aurait pas trop besoin (c'est nul de commencer un nouvelle année en pleurant)**_

_**Bon, je vous laisse lire et juger du travail par vous-même.**_

_**On se retrouve en bas !**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

******Chapitre treize:**

******Que la lumière soit**

.

.

.

Bella sentit quelque chose contre son cou. Quelque chose de doux. Quelque chose de chaud. Quelque chose légèrement humide. En gros, quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à des lèvres, des lèvres dont son esprit, encore engourdit par le sommeil, identifia facilement le propriétaire: Edward.

Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines qu'elle avait annoncé à Edward qu'ils avaient un fils et qu'elle lui avait parlé de lui. Cela faisait aussi trois semaines qu'ils s'étaient avoué la réciprocité de leurs sentiments, sentiments qui finalement étaient restaient intactes malgré la douleur et la séparation. Et depuis, il lui faisait l'honneur de petits moments de tendresse, comme ce matin, mais toujours à l'abri des regards.

_- Bonjour Bella au Bois Dormants_

_- Bonjour_, répondit-elle en s'étirant, _quel heure est-il?_

Un bâillement lui échappa.

_- Il est à peine 6h00._

_- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi es-tu venu me réveiller ?_

_- Surprise !_ Lui répondit-il avec un sourire dont lui seul, ou presque, avait le secret.

Oui, presque, car Edward Junior était aussi doué que son père à ce jeux là.

_- Edward, tu sais que je n'aime pas les surprise._

_- Arrête de bouder, je te promet que celle-là te plaira._

_- Mwé … _

_- En attendant que tu ais fini de bouder, je vais aller réveiller Angela. _

Bella lui lança un regard assassin, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'embrasser la jeune femme sur le front avant de sortir. Bella ne put retenir un sourire, Edward ne changerais jamais et elle en était heureuse, parce que c'est ainsi qu'elle l'aimait. Elle tenta par la suite de se recoiffer comme elle pouvait avant de sortir de sa cabine et de se diriger vers les sanitaires. Vu l'heure matinale à laquelle Edward l'avait réveillée, elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils soient libres. Les marin qu'elle croisa en chemin lui sourire chaleureusement. Ils semblaient tous heureux et c'était ... contagieux. Arrivée devant les sanitaires, Bella trouva un marin en faction devant la porte.

_- Miss Bella, vous pouvez y aller, je suis là pour veiller à ce que vous ne soyez pas dérangées, vous et Miss Angela. _

Elle remercia le soldat et pénétra dans la salle de bain commune. Habituellement tout ceci n'était pas nécessaire étant donné qu'Angela et elle se levaient bien plus tard et qu'à cette heure là, ceux qui n'étaient pas à leur poste dormaient. Il lui sembla qu'Edward ai bien préparé son coup. Cette surprise l'intriguée de plus en plus.

_- Sais-tu ce qu'Edward a derrière la tête ?_

La voix de son amie la fit sursauter, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face Angela l'interrogea du regard.

_- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée avec lui il faut s'attendre à tout et crois moi, je sais de quoi je parles._

Angela lui répondit par un sourire complice.

Elle se lavèrent toutes deux et se préparèrent à rejoindre Edward.

_- Au fait, tu as remarqué que tout le monde souriait plus aujourd'hui ?_

_- Oui, mais là encore j'ignore pourquoi._

Laissant leurs interrogations de côté, elles rejoignirent Edward qui les attendait au niveau supérieur du navire.

_- Allez, dépêchez vous ! Sinon nous allons être en retard!_ Les houspilla Edward qui les attendait avec Juan, Heath et Rambeer.

_- Edward Anthony Cullen ! Dis moi tout de suite ce que tu mijotes !_ Lui intima Bella, les poins sur les hanches, comme si elle avait eu affaire à son fils.

Edward se contenta de sourire largement et de secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Toujours sans rien répondre, il déverrouilla le sas qui se trouvait au dessus de lui. Le dit sas donnait accès à une échelle en barreau qui commençait à leur pieds et finissait bien plus haut, même s'ils n'en voyaient pas la fin.

_- Je vais monter en premier, suivrons Bella et Angela puis les garçons,_ ordonna Edward.

Sa voix était telle qu'aucun d'eux n'eut l'idée de le contredire. Edward grimpa avec agilité à l'échelle et disparu bientôt tan l'endroit était sombre. Mais c'est malgré tout avec réticence que Bella le suivit. Le seul bruit qui lui parvint fut un sinistre grincement métallique. Bientôt une très faible luminosité envahi l'espace où elle se trouvait. Elle put ainsi distinguer la forme du corps d'Edward qui se hissait puis qui se pencha vers elle.

_- Aller, viens Bella, tu y es presque,_ l'encouragea ce dernier d'une voix douce.

Quelque secondes plus tard elle le rejoignait et il la hissait sur la plateforme où il se trouvait. La première chose qui la frappa fut l'odeur. l'odeur de l'océan, de l'iode et du sel. Une odeur qui lui avait presque manqué.

_- On est à la surface … _

_- Exact, _confirma Edward en hissant Angela à son tour.

_- Mais... depuis quand ? _

_- Environ 2h._

_- J'y crois pas … _s'effara Angela.

Un sourire illumina son visage de même que celui de Bella.

_- Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_- Notre mission c'est terminée hier soir. Nous faisons surface de façon à refaire le plein d'air frais __… puis nous prendrons le chemin du retour. À présent suivaient moi, il faut dégager le chapiteau si l'on veut que les suivants puissent eux aussi passer._

Edward passa l'une de ses jambes par dessus le bord du chapiteau puis l'autre jambe, s'étant accroché à une nouvelle échelle qui leur permettrait de rejoindre la coque du navire. Bella et Angela le suivirent. Lorsque Bella atteignit la coque, Edward la saisit par les hanches et l'entraina un peu plus loin, la serrant malgré tout contre lui.

_- Regarde_, lui dit-il en lui indiquant une lueur qui pointait à l'horizon.

Angela se rapprocha d'eux et saisi l'une des mains de Bella. Entre temps les trois autres naufragés les avaient rejoints.

Doucement la lueur pris possession du ciel, le bleu sombre commença à rougeoyer et peu à peu la nuit laissa place au jour. Le moment où l'astre solaire émergea enfin fut simplement magique pour ces hommes et femmes qui n'avaient pas vu la lumière du jours depuis des semaines pour certains, des mois pour d'autres. Par petits groupes, des marin émergèrent à leur tour des entrailles du navire, venant à leur tour profiter des rayons du soleil. Malgré la présence des soldats autour d'eux, Edward ne s'écarta pas de Bella et la garda contre lui. Bella fixait sans relâche le soleil qui se levait, elle souriant légèrement.

_- À quoi penses-tu ?_ Lui demanda Edward en se penchant à son oreille.

_- Au Lever d'Ainsi parlait Zarathustra de Richard Strauss _[lien sur le profil]

_- Hum … un morceau magnifique et intense …_

_- Comme le lever d'un soleil._

Edward lui embrassa délicatement le front.

_- Je ne te savais pas aussi calée en musique classique. _

_- Je suis bien obligée avec un fils qui dévore Mozart; Chopin et Schubert comme d'autre dévoreraient des bandes dessinées et des dessins animés. Lorsqu'il est né, le pédiatre m'a dit que de faire écouter du Mozart à un enfant, même un nourrisson, favorisait son développement intellectuel. Parfois je me dit que j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir …_

Elle sentit contre son dos les soubresauts de la poitrine d'Edward qui riant silencieusement. À côté d'elle, elle entendais Angela tenter de retenir son hilarité.

Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil fut visible dans son intégralité qu'elle osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_- Edward,_ chuchota-t-elle, _dans combien de temps serons nous rentré ?_

Edward resserra sa prise autour d'elle.

_- Nous devrions être à San Diego le 15 mais le temps de régler tous les papiers … nous ne serons pas libres avant le 18._

_- Dans douze jours …_

_- Si tout va bien … oui._

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Bella. Cela faisait maintenant près de trois mois qu'elle avait quitté son fils et plus deux mois qu'elle n'avait eu le moindre contact avec lui. Ses angoisses refirent surface. Edward le sentit et commença à la bercer doucement tout en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille pour la rassurer.

Leurs gestes n'étaient pas passés inaperçues auprès des membres d'équipage qui se trouvaient eux aussi sur le pont mettant ainsi fin à deux semaines deux rumeurs et aussi de paris en tout genre. Edward était parfaitement conscient de tout cela mais il savait aussi, qu'à la fin de cette journée leur " secret " n'en serait plus vraiment un de toute façon. Alors pourquoi perdre du temps?

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'un des marin vint les déranger.

_- Capitaine, tout est prêts._

_- Très bien, nous arrivons._

Bella se retourna et lui lança un regard interrogateur. En réponse, il lui sourit, bien qu'un boule commençait à se former dans son estomac.

_- Une autre surprise._ Précisa-t-il._ Angela, tu viens ? La suite devrait aussi t'intéresser._

Cette dernière haussa les sourcils surprise mais suivit malgré tout Edward et Bella qui retournaient à l'intérieur du navire.

Edward les conduisit toutes les deux jusqu'au poste de commandement. Le commandant Hopkins était en conversation avec un autre militaire par visioconférence. Pour que la chose soit possible, un écran blanc de grande dimension avait été installé dans la salle et la vidéo était projetée dessus.

Edward ne les fit pas entrer directement mais attendit qu'Hopkins lui en donne l'autorisation. Lorsque la communication se coupa, ce dernier se tourna vers eux.

_- Bella, Angela, comment allez vous ce matin ?_

_- Comme un jour où l'on voit le soleil se lever_ lui répondit Bella.

_- Je vois parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire, même si je n'ai pas eu cette chance aujourd'hui. Allez, venez par ici et surtout faites attention de ne pas tomber._

La chose n'était pas aisée pour une fille comme Bella, à l'équilibre précaire, car le sol était jonchés de câbles en tous genres qui courraient d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Hopkins les fit s'assoir sur des sièges face à l'écran. l'une et l'autre se regardèrent se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Les superviseurs de l'opération souhaitaient peut-être s'entretenir avec elles ? Non … Edward avait parlé d'une surprise. l'homme en question était lui resté un peu à l'écart. Doucement les lumières autour d'elle se tamisèrent plongeant leur environnement dans le noir. Un écran de contrôle s'alluma sur le côté et leurs visages y apparurent, puis ce fut autour de l'écran blanc de s'illuminer. Il fut tout d'abord bleu, puis le visage fatigué de Charlie Swan y apparu.

_- Papa … _lâchât Bella au bord des larmes.

Le visage jusque là impassible de Charlie s'anima.

_- Bella … Angela … Oh mon Dieu … vous allez bien …_

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, il les balaya d'un geste rapide de la main.

_- J'ai encore du mal à y croire … ils nous ont pourtant assurés que vous étiez saines et sauves … __mais nous avons tous eu beaucoup de mal à y croire … Oh Bella on a eu tellement peur …_

_- Nous aussi Papa,_ répondit Bella étranglée par les larmes.

_- Charlie,_ intervint Angela d'une petite voix, _mais parents ont-ils étaient prévenu ?_

Le visage de Charlie devint grave.

_- Oui … mais leur réaction n'a pas était celle que j'espérai Angela. _

Angela pris la main de son amie et la serra fort

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis chargé de les prévenir de ta disparition mais c'est moi qui suis allé les voir il y a un mois lorsque nous avons été prévenus de vautre sauvetage._

_- Vous avez été prévenu ?!?_ demandèrent simultanément Angela et Bella.

Cette dernière tourna la tête vers Edward. Ce dernier lui sourit et approuva d'un signe de la tête. Bella n'en revenait pas, tout comme Angela. Pourquoi ne le leur avait-on rien dit à ce sujet.

_- Oui, vous ne le saviez pas ?_

_- Non, pas jusque là._

_- Toujours est-il_, repris Charlie, _que c'est moi qui suis allé les voir pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle et Ben était avec moi._

_- Ben ? … mais pour quoi ?_

_- Euh …,_ Charlie rougit légèrement – ce qui fit sourire Edward – et se gratta l'arrière du crane, _je crois qu'il voulait les rencontrer …tout simplement._

Charlie mentait, et ça Bella le savait car tout comme elle, il ne savait pas mentir.

_- Enfin … le pasteur Weber n'était pas là et ce sont tes frères qui m'ont ouvert. Lorsque je leur ai annoncé la nouvelle, ils … ils m'ont répondu que leur sœur était morte depuis longtemps maintenant, ta mère est arrivée juste après et m'a mis dehors … j-je suis désolé Angela. _

Angela ne pu réprimer ses sanglots et Bella la pris immédiatement dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Autour d'eux de nombreux marin se disaient indignés.

_- Je suis vraiment navré Angela … je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça …_

_- Non … vous avez bien fait … de toute façon, ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne sont plus ma famille. Ma famille, c'est Ben, c'est vous, Bella, Junior, Betty et tout le reste de cette famille un peu folle._

Charlie sourit. Il était vrai que sa famille n'était pas commune.

_- J'avais juste espéré que mes frères ne soit pas mêlés aux différents qui m'oppose à mes parents … mais il semblerait que non._

Angela s'éloigna un peu, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

_- Comment va Junior ? Je t'en pris Papa, dit moi comment va mon fils._

Charlie lui sourit mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, quelque chose attira son attention. Ils entendirent un claquement de porte suivit de murmures puis un immense sourire éclaira le visage de Charlie.

Edward pensa qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu le Chef Swan sourire ainsi, pas même lors de la remise des diplômes. Le simple fait de penser à ce qui allait se passer d'ici quelque secondes fit battre son cœur bien plus fort.

Sur l'écran, Charlie souriait toujours, il s'écarta et tendit les bras. Un petit garçon, dont les cheveux avaient de forts reflets roux , se jeta sur lui et s'assit sur se genoux.

_- MAMAN !!! _hurla-t-il en regardant l'écran face à lui.

_- Mon ange … _répondit Bella, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche tout en retenant ses larmes … qui finirent par couler abondamment le long de ses joues.

Toute à sa joie de revoir son fils, Bella ne remarqua pas les murmures qui c'étaient élevés autours d'eux et ne vit pas non plus les regards surpris qui allaient du petit à Edward. Hopkins, qui se trouvait à côté de ce dernier, lui serra l'épaule. Edward lui sourit en retour et murmura doucement:

_- C'est mon fil … _

Sa voix trahissait l'émotion et la pénombre bienveillante qui les entourait lui permit de cacher la larme qui coula le long de sa joue.

Charlie se leva laissant son petit-fils discuter tranquillement avec sa mère.

_- Où tu es Maman ?_ Demanda le petit d'une voix triste qui fendit le cœur de sa mère et amocha celui des hommes présents.

Bella respira profondément de façon à ne pas laisser les larmes l'emporter.

_- Où je suis ? … c'est assez difficile à dire en fait … tu te souviens de 20 000 Lieues sous les Mers ?_

_- Bin oui … je l'ai encore lu avec Mamie ya pas longtemps._

_- Et bien disons que ta marraine et moi nous trouvons un peu dans la même situation que Pierre et Conseil.[2 des héros du livre de Jules Vernes]_

_- Marraine est là ?!?_

_- Oui, mon grand, je suis là aussi,_ dit Angela en reprenant sa place à côté de Bella.

_- Super ! _

Le petit garçon sauta sur sa chaise et manqua de tomber faisant ainsi rire tout le monde.

_- Alors vous avez était attaqué par le Capitaine Nemo ? _Demanda Junior complètement effaré.

_- Non, je dirais plutôt qu'il nous a sauvé. _

_- Et vous avez vu le poulpe géant ?_ Demanda le petit totalement surexcité.

_- Non, on n'a pas vu de poulpe géant, pour la simple raison qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtres dans ce sous-marin._

_- Oh,_ fit simplement le petit garçon, quelque peux déçu. _Et il est là le Capitaine Nemo ?_

_- Euh …_ fit Bella tout en se tournant vers Hopkins.

Ce dernier lui sourit et mit un grande claque dans le dos à Edward avant de venir se positionner face à la caméra.

_- Bonjour jeune homme, je suis le __Contre-Amiral Gabriel Hopkins et je suis le Commandant du USS California de la Marine des États-Unis d'Amérique._

_- Whoa !_ Fit le petit garçon complètement subjuguer.

Il se mit debout face à l'écran droit comme un piquet.

_- Enchanté Contre-Animal Gabriel Hopkins, moi je suis Edward Anthony Cullen Junior de San Francisco … mais moi je commande rien puisque je suis le plus petit de la famille._

Le lapsus de Junior fit rire Bella. Mais ce qui intéressa le plus les personnes présentes autour d'eux fut le nom du petit garçon, Edward Cullen Junior. Ceux qui avaient encore des doutes quand à la très proche parenté de ce jeune garçon et du Second du USS California n'en avait plus à présent.

_- Je suis moi aussi enchanté de faire ta connaissance jeune Edward Junior. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi ces dernières semaines._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui, bien sûr._

Le petit pencha la tête et fixa Hopkins, le jugeant de son regard si semblable à celui de son père. Hopkins lui même n'en revenait pas que la ressemblance entre le père et le fils fut si importante.

_- Alors c'est vous qui avait sauvé ma Maman et ma Marraine?_

_- Oui, … presque … en fait elles, et les trois autre naufragés que nous avons recueilli doivent en fait la vie à mon second._

_- Et je peux le voir ?_

_- Euh … en fait …_

Edward lui fit non de la tête, il tenait a ce que son fils le rencontre en chair et en os et non via une vidéoconférence.

_- … en fait il est de corvée de patate._

Des rires plus ou moins étouffés fusèrent autour d'eux.

_- À bon ? Il a fait des bêtises ?_

Les rires redoublèrent.

_- Non … c'était juste … son tour._

Edward secoua la tête dépité par l'excuse qu'avait trouvé son supérieur et ami.

_- Et c'est qui qui rigole ?_

_- C'est le reste de mes hommes et s'ils ne savent pas mieux se tenir, je vais les envoyer récurer la __coque_, répondit Hopkins.

D'un seul coup tous les rires cessèrent mais ce fut au tour d'Angela et de Bella céder à l'hilarité.

Ce fut pour moi un plaisir de m'entretenir avec vous, à présent je vais vous laisser avec votre mère et votre marraine.

_- Merci Commandant et vous pourrais dire merci à votre second s'il vous plais. _

Hopkins lui sourit largement et regarda Edward droit dans les yeux tout en répondant à Junior.

_- Je n'y manquerait pas. _

Hopkins rejoignit Edward et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

_- Ton fils te remercie d'avoir sauvé sa mère._

Edward lui sourit.

_- Merci … j'avais entendu._

_- Vraiment ? Je vous croyais de corvée de pommes de terre Capitaine Cullen._

_- Elle est fameuse cette excuse, voilà qui va être bon pour ma crédibilité._

_- Vis à vis de qui ? De ton fils où de tes hommes._

_- Les deux mon commandant, les deux …_

Entre temps, Bella et Junior avaient repris leur conversation.

_- Dis moi mon chéri, Mamie est venue te voir ?_

_- Oh oui ! Très souvent et Parrain Phil aussi, ils sont à la maison presque tout le temps à la maison et puis Grand-mère Esmée aussi elle est à la maison, mais Grand-père Carlisle il a dû rentrer à Forks parce qu'il avait beaucoup de gens à sauver. C'est chouette quand tu es médecin, tu sauves plein de monde. Tu sais Maman, quand je serais grand, je voudrais être médecin comme grand-père et comme Tonton Ben._

Et comme ton père, finit Bella pour elle-même. Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil à Edward. Ce dernier fixait l'écran comme s'il n'existait rien d'aussi merveilleux dans le monde entier. Cette simple constatation lui arracha un sourire.

_- Tu sais Maman … quand vous avez disparu toi et Marraine … et bin on a été très triste tu sais. Papy y croyait que tu était partit au Ciel mais moi je savais que c'était pas possible._

_- Pourquoi ça mon chéri ? _Demanda Bella, intriguée par le raisonnement de son fils.

_- Bin parce que ça peux pas être possible ! Parce que si non je serais resté tout seul et parce que tu doit être là quand Papa va rentrer à la maison ! _

En guise de réponse Bella sourit tendrement à son fils. Ces derniers mots furent un choc pour Edward. Même si Bella lui avait dit que leur fils l'attendait, l'entendre de sa bouche était tout autre chose … il y avait tant de conviction dans ses paroles qu'il en était subjugué, totalement chamboulé. Il regarda Bella un instant et capta le regard tendre de cette dernière.

À présent il savait, il savait que rien au monde ne pourrait le séparer de cette femme qu'il aimait tant et de ce petit garçon qu'il aimait déjà tout autant.

_- Enfin … je serais pas vraiment resté tout seul … j'aurais toujours eu Papy, Mamie, Tatie Betty, Tonton Ben, Parrain, Grand-mère, Grand-père et aussi Tonton Mett, Tata Rose, Tonton Jazzper et Tata'lice. Tu sais Maman, Tata'lice elle est complètement folle. Quand elle a cru que tu étais partie au ciel, elle a dit qu'elle devait aller faire les magasins et quand on lui a dit que tu étais sauvée, elle a aussi dit qu'elle devait aller faire les magasins … _

Bella voyait très bien la scène, ce qui lui arracha un sourire tout comme a Edward qui se dit que ça sœur n'avait pas changé le moins du monde.

_- Tonton Emmett et Tata Alice sont venu te voir souvent ?_

_- Oh ouiiiii, toutes les semaines. Mais c'est Grand-mère qui est resté le plus longtemps même si Papy aussi il est là très souvent et même que j'ai dormi avec Grand-mère quand Grand-père est repartit à Forks. C'était chouette, elle m'a raconté plein d'histoire de quand Tonton, tata et Papa ils étaient petits._

_- Mais où dormais-tu quand Grand-père était là ?_

_- Bin dans mon lit._

_- Et où dormait Papy alors ?_

Le petit se mit à rigoler et plaça ses mains devant sa bouche et dit à sa mère sur le ton de la confidence.

_- Non … Papy il va dormir avec Betty … mais je crois que ça le dérange pas_

_- Hey !_ Protesta la voix de Charlie, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Le petit, très fier de son coup, affichait un sourire qui était le reflet de celui qu'affichait son père au même moment, aussi fier de son fils que le fils était fier de lui même.

Charlie bougonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à quelque chose comme _" c'est bien le digne fils de son père celui-là " _ ce qui gonfla le cœur d'Edward de joie.

_- Donc si je comprend bien, tu n'auras plus besoin de dormir avec moi quand Papy viendra nous voir?_ Insista Bella, trop heureuse de pouvoir charrier son père sur un sujet si délicat pour les Swan.

_- Non, et en plus je crois qu'il viendra encore plus souvent_. Répondit le monstre en rigolant de plus belle face aux protestation de son grand-père.

_- Il n'y a rien de nouveau à la maison sinon ?_

_- Euh … Si ! Parrain il va venir habiter en Californie avec Mamie !_

_- Mais c'est génial !_

_- Voui et même qu'il va devenir entraineur. Il dit que c'est parce qu'il est trop vieux pour continuer à jouer._

_- Vraiment ?_ Demanda Bella avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions. _Dans ce cas tu lui demandera si maintenant tu peux l'appeler Papy Philou._

Le petit fronça les sourcils puis, son visage s'éclaira et il poussa un Oh lorsqu'il compris où voulait en venir sa mère.

_- Je crois pas que ça va lui plaire à Parrain._

_- C'est pas grave ça._

_- Oh! j'allais oublier … mais il faut rien dire, c'est un secret, il faut que personne il le sache. C'est Tonton Mett qui me l'a dit rien qu'à moi. En tout ya que Tonton Mett, Tata Rose et Moi que savons. Même si je crois que Grand-mère elle a deviné._

_- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Mais si je te le dis, il faudra le dire à personne, d'accord ? c'est un Secret Maman !_

_- Je te le promet mon Chéri. _

Autour d'elle elle perçu de nombreux rires étouffés.

_- Et bin, Tata Rose elle a un bébé dans son ventre. Et au printemps et bin j'aurais un cousin ou une cousine !_

_- Oh mon Dieu ! _s'exclamèrent Bella et Angela simultanément.

_- Mais c'est fantastique_, finit Bella

_- Mais tu diras rien toi non plus Marraine ? _Demanda le petit, inquiet que le secret soit divulgué.

_- Bien sûr que non mon poussin._

Junior se détendit … soulagé.

_- Et dit moi, tu as discuté avec Tonton Jazz._

_- Oui, plein de fois et même au téléphone. Il est bizarre tonton des fois, il pose plein de questions. Tata'Lice elle a dit que c'était une déformatation professionnelle._

_- Déformation professionnelle mon cœur._

_- Ah, oui, c'est ça je me suis un peu trompé._

_- Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri._

_- Euh … je crois que Papy, il veut encore te parler. Je t'aime Maman._

_- Moi aussi mon cœur._

Le petit sauta de sa chaise et quitta le champ de vision de la camera et Charlie y apparu. Ce dernier fixa l'écran face à lui et soupira.

_- J'avais quelque petites choses à te dire avant de devoir vous laisser. Oh! Avant que j'oublie. Angela, Ben m'a laissé un message pour toi. Il serait bien venu mais il n'a pas pu se libérer. Il m'a dit de te dire … attend … _

Charlie enfouit sa main dans l'une de ses poches et en retira un bout de papier qu'il déplia. Il se racla la gorge et commença à lire.

_- Angela, tu es le soleil de ma vie. Lorsque j'ai cru te perdre mon existence tout entière à perdu son sens, plus rien n'avait le moindre intérêt. Je t'aime, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne et plus que je n'aimerais jamais. Tu es toute ma vie. Je t'aime._

Sur ses derniers mots, Charlie finit par rougir. Angela était bouleversée, jamais Ben ne lui avait fait une telle déclaration.

_- Bella ? _

_- Oui Papa?_

Bella voyait bien, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui l'ennuyait.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Papa ?_

_- Et bien en fait … il c'est passé un truc étrange lorsque l'on m'a demandé le nom complet de Junior lorsque nous sommes arrivés._

Bella sentit des sueurs froides dans son dos.

_- Vraiment ? _

_- Oui, il on vraiment tiqué sur le nom. Au début j'ai pensé que c'était parce que je m'appelais Swan et lui Cullen mais on m'a garantit que non. J'ai trouvé ça étrange. Tu penses que ça peux avoir un lien avec … _

_- Je ne sais pas, tout peut être possible tu sais_, l'interrompit Bella.

Bella sentit son visage s'empourprer. Son père lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

_- Je peux essayer d'approfondir la chose, chercher un peu …_

_- NON !_ Répondit précipitamment Bella. _Écoute, on en reparlera quand je serait rentrée … d'accord ?_

Charlie observa sa fille quelques instants et finit par abdiquer.

_- Comme tu veux, c'est à toi de voir ce que tu veux après tout. Bon … il va être temps pour nous d'y aller. Junior, tu viens dire au revoir à Maman ?_

_- Quoi ! Mais non ! Moi je veux rester encore avec Maman !_ protesta Junior hors champ.

_- Je sais bien mon grand mais on ne peux pas rester embêter ces messieurs qui nous ont déjà parmi de la voir et de lui parler._

Junior revint dans leur champ de vision et s'assit sur les genoux de Charlie. Son visage était triste et ses yeux, pleins de larmes retenues

_- Tu sais, tu me manques beaucoup Maman...,_ dit-il d'une petite voix.

_- À moi aussi mon bébé, à moi aussi_

_- Les messieurs ici, ils ont dit que je pourrais venir à San Diego pour venir te chercher et même que tout le monde pourrait venir avec moi mais que je pourrais te voir encore que dans 15 jours,_ dit-il d'un ton boudeur.

Bella ressentait la peine de son fils de façon intense. Elle aussi regrettait de ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, de ne pas pouvoir rentrer plus tôt. Mais elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras, elle devait consoler son fils, c'était son devoir de mère.

_- Comme ça ça te permettra de prévenir tout le monde et ça laissera le temps à tes oncles et tantes de faire le voyage pour être présents._

Le petit boudait un peu, à peine convaincu de l'utilité d'une période aussi longue.

_- Hey! Junior!_ l'appela Bella.

Le petit releva les yeux pour regarder sa mère.

_- Je te promet de te ramener la plus grosse surprise que tu n'ai jamais eu._

Son fils la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

_- Grosse comment la surprise ?_

_- Hum … plus grosse qu'une baleine bleue._

Il la regarda d'un air totalement effaré.

_- Mais Maman ! C'est le plus gros animal de toute la Terre entière ! Ma surprise ne peux pas être aussi grosse que ça !_

_- Moi je te dis que si._

_- Quand je vais dire ça à Tonton Mett._

_- J'espère bien que que tu lui dira. Je te fais plein de bisous mon Chéri, Maman t'aime plus que tout._

_- Et moi je t'aime encore plus plus plus plus. Je t'aime Maman._

Bella retenait de plus en plus difficilement ses larmes. Elle fit un signe de tête à Hopkins qui fit couper la connexion. À peine l'écran avait-il retrouvé sa couleur d'origine que les larmes inondèrent les joues de Bella. Avant qu'Angela n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Edward se précipitait vers elle et la prenait dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui, le temps que les larmes de Bella se tarissent, le temps que son propre cœur refrènent un rythme décent. Autour d'eux les regards attendris comme les ricanements se multipliaient. Un peu plus loin les informations collectées lors de cette visioconférence se distillaient et les paris prenaient fin, enfin pour certains d'entre eux car d'autres courraient encore jusqu'à la toute fin de leur voyage.

Ce fut un raclement de gorge de Hopkins qui rappela à Edward et Bella l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ce dernier, tout comme Angela qui se trouvait à côté de lui, leur souriait.

Bella se sépara d'Edward et pris Hopkins dans ses bras.

_- Merci, merci infiniment._

Ce dernier lui caressa le dos dans un geste paternaliste.

_- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, ce n'est pas moi qui en ai eu l'idée._

_- Edward ?_ chuchota-t-elle

_- Qui d'autre ? _Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ils se séparèrent et Bella rejoignit Edward. Ce dernier était entouré de quelques un de ses hommes. Chacun le félicité, le complimentait sur son fils. Bella les observa avec un sourire au lèvre. Edward ne vit pas tout de suite qu'elle l'observait mais lorsqu'il s'en aperçu il lui rendit son sourire. Bella le laissa seul et rejoignit sa cabine.

A voyant partir, Edward s'excusa auprès de ses hommes et la rejoignit. Elle venait à peine de refermer la porte lorsqu'il l'ouvrit à son tour.

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_ Lui demanda-t-il

Je devrais te retourner la question.

Il lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

_- Moi ? Je suis sur un petit nuage et ça n'a rien à voir avec l'oxygène frais que l'on est en train d'emmagasiner. Mon Dieu, mais comment as tu fait?_

_- Fait quoi ?_

_- Pour qu'il me ressemble autant ! j'ai encore du mal à y croire._

_- Je te l'avais dit pourtant._

_- Je sais bien … mais de le voir de mes propres yeux … c'est indescriptible. Par la même occasion j'ai retrouvé un peu de ma sœur et de mon frère … c'est … _

_- Oui, je comprend. C'est ton fils … _

Edward lui sourit de nouveau et la prend dans ses bras.

_- Par contre j'aimerais bien savoir de qui il tient ce côté pipelette ?_

Bella sourit et rougis légèrement.

_- On en a déjà discuté avec ta mère et la mienne. Apparemment, tu n'étais pas comme ça petit et d'après la mienne, je n'était pas comme ça non plus. Au final, on ne sais pas vraiment de qui il tient ça. Il te ressemble physiquement, ça c'est évident. Il a aussi certains de tes tics, ce qui assez étrange en fait._

_- Mais il n'a rien de toi ?_

Bella rougit de plus belle.

_- Si … il parle en dormant._

Edward ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

Son rire à lui seul exprimait son bonheur, ce bonheur, tout d'abord mêlé de peur, qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait croisé les prunelles émeraudes de son fils, la chair de sa chair, cet être qu'il connaissait à peine et qui était déjà si cher à son cœur.

Puis Edward redevint plus sérieux.

_- Pourquoi avez vous réagit de cette manière lorsque toi et Angela avaient appris la grossesse de __Rose?_

Bella soupira.

_- Cella fait un moment qu'ils essayent d'avoir un bébé. Je crois que c'est devoir l'attitude d'Emmett avec Junior qui a décidé Rosalie. Mais jusque là il n'y avait pas de résultats._

_- Et avec Jasper ?_

_- Jasper est psy, je savais qu'il veillerait sur Junior, sur la façon dont il appréhenderait la situation._

_- Hum … c'est une bonne chose j'imagine. Je comprend que tu ais pu le laissé seul, il est vraiment bien entouré. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait beaucoup d'enfants qui aient cette chance._

Sans qu'il ne s'en rendent compte la fatigue le rattrapa et il lâcha un bâillement.

_- Et bien Capitaine ? On ne tien plus la route?_

_- Hum … j'ai comme l'impression que nooon,_ finit-il avec un autre bâillement. _La vieillesse sans doute._

Bella lui sourit.

_- Tu n'as qu'à t'allonger ici_, lui proposa Bella en désignant sa couchette.

_- Tu es un ange, tu le sais ça,_ lui répondit Edward avant de lui embrasser le sommet du crane. _Tu restes avec moi ?_

_- Ou veux-tu que j'aille ? _Demanda Bella avec un air faussement blasé.

Edward ne répondit rien et se contenta de l'attirer à lui sur la couchette. Il la serra contre lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

_- Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan._

Bella, surprise par cette déclaration, releva la tête vers lui. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Edward, elle n'y vit qu'amour et adoration. Délicatement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui chuchota à son tour:

_- Je t'aime Edward Anthony Cullen._

Ce dernier resserra sa prise autour de son amour puis se laissa emporter par Morphée.

Heureuse comme elle ne l'avait pas était depuis des années, Bella cala sa tête contre la poitrine d'Edward. Se laissant bercer par les battements de son cœur, elle le rejoignit bien vite au pays des songes.

.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'Edward se réveilla. En ouvrant les yeux, il s'étonna de ne pas avoir bougé ou presque, de ne pas s'être réveillé en sursaut, il n'avait même pas le souvenir d'avoir rêvé ou même cauchemardé, ce qui en soit était exceptionnel. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua que l'après-midi se terminée, ce qui leur laissait peux de temps pour sortir une dernière fois. Il décida donc de réveiller sa douce qui somnolait encore.

Doucement il caressa les cheveux de sa douce, lui arrachant un soupir de bien-être. Il lui embrassa le front, sa tempe, le lobe de son oreille, la ligne de sa mâchoire. Sous l'effet des baisers Bella se colla encore plus a lui. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, Edward remonta jusqu'à son oreille.

_- Debout Bella aux Bois Dormants._

_- Hum … j'ai pas envie. Je suis bien là où je suis_ [N/A: moi aussi je serais bien là où elle est !]

_- Moi aussi, mais ça va finir par paraitre louche._

_- Hum … rien à faire._

Edward sourit face à son entêtement.

_- Et si je te proposait autre chose ?_

_- Comme ? Une autre surprise ?_

_- Non, pas vraiment … juste un couché de soleil en pleine mer._

Bella releva la tête rapidement.

_- Il est déjà si tard ?_

Edward hochât la tête. Bella soupira.

_- Allons y pour un coucher de soleil._

Ils se levèrent tous deux puis sortirent de la cabine pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Arrivés sur le pont, ils constatèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas était les seuls à vouloir profiter des derniers rayons du soleil. Angela, Heath, Juan et Rambeer étaient eux aussi présent, tout comme une bonne vingtaine de marins. l'ambiance à l'extérieur de la boite de conserve avait des allures de club de vacances, les cartes étaient de sortie et des éclats de rires fusaient de part et d'autre. Edward et Bella rejoignirent les quatre ex-naufragés qui discutaient vivement avec Steward et un autre marin que Bella ne connaissait que de vue. Ils furent tous deux accueilli par de grand sourires.

_- Et bien … où étiez vous donc passé? _demanda Angela.

_- Pas bien loin, après autant d'émotions,un som' s'imposait._

_- Cela explique pourquoi aucun membre de l'équipe de nuit n'a était éveillé en sursaut alors._ Répliqua Stewart.

_- En effet,_ confirma Edward, j_e crois que j'ai trouvé le remède contre les cauchemars._

_- On va enfin pouvoir dormir tranquille, _rétorqua Stewart en s'étirant.

Chacun rit légèrement de la boutade de Stewart sachant pertinemment ce qui était à l'origine des cauchemars d'Edward.

_- En tout cas Cap'Doc' c'est un sacré petit bonhomme que vous avez là et je suis pas le seul à le penser à bord._

_- Merci Stewart._ Lui répondit Edward avec un sourire.

_- C'est juste dommage qu'il ne ressemble pas plus à sa mère …_

La réflexion de Stewart provoqua l'hilarité de leurs compagnons et le flamboiement des joues de Bella.

_- Je le regrette tout autant,_ rajouta Edward en resserrant sa prise autour des épaules de Bella.

La conversation dévia rapidement sur les nouvelles qu'avaient pu avoir les uns et les autres de leurs proches. Juan avait pu joindre sa femme par téléphone et cette dernière lui avait annoncé qu'il serait bientôt papa. Il va sans dire que ce dernier était sur un petit nuage.

Lorsque le soleil atteint l'horizon, chacun se tu et porta son regard vers l'ouest pour voir le soleil disparaitre doucement.

Lorsqu'à l'horizon l'on ne vit plus qu'un halo de lumière, Edward serra tendrement Bella contre lui.

_- Un jours de moins à attendre_. Dit Bella.

_- Plus que onze_, lui répondit Edward qui ne pu réprimé un soupir.

Si pendant 7 ans, il avait fuit à présent il avait hâte, hâte de rentrer, hâte de retrouver les siens, de retrouver ce fils qui l'attendait même, si au fond de lui, la peur était toujours là, tapie comme une ombre, prête à ressurgir au moindre doute.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_******Voilà, c'est fini !**_

_******Un chapitre un peu plus courts que les autres, j'en conviens … mais bon … **_

_******Pour ce qui est du chapitre suivant, je suppose que vous vous doutez de ce qui va se passer, j'ignore si les larmes ont dominées dans se chapitre, mais pour le suivant … les émotions risquent d'être aux rendez-vous. Comme pour ce chapitre, j'essayerais d'alterner des moments d'émotions fortes et des moments plus drôles, ça vous évitera d'épuiser vos stock de mouchoirs.**_

_******Pour finir, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous(?) une très bonne et heureuse année 2010, que la joie et le bonheur emplissent vos cœurs tout au long de cette nouvelle année.**_

_******Bon … aller parce que c'est le 1er Janvier: **_

_******Sortie d'Eclipse au cinéma: J- 180**_

_******Aller, on se donne du courage !!!**_


	15. Retour au Port

**Bébé23: merci beaucoup, ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur, j'espère que tu appréciera le chapitre qui suit tout autant.**

**Audrey: fait attention de ne pas prendre la grosse tête et si les mouchoirs ne suffisent plus, les serviettes éponge c'est royal pour essuyer les larmes.**

**Onja: cette tendresse on l'espère toutes et tous, c'est ça qui rend la vie plus belle.**

**Matrine54: Merci beaucoup, ce contact était aussi fait pour faire baisser l'impatience de Bella et rassurer Edward.**

**Emrokeuz: Merci, j'y suis allé**

**Méli: désolée pour ces pauvre mouchoirs, tout comme le précédent, ce nouveau chapitre risque d'être amusant, touchant et triste à la fois … enfin triste … tout est relatif.**

**Maho: Ma pauvre, j'espère que tu auras récupéré tes heures de sommeil. Cette histoire à semble-t-il le don de provoquer pas mal d'émotions en effet.**

**Leeloup: ce sont les deux réaction qu'il y a eu sur ce chapitre, les larmes et les grand sourires. Merci pour ton commentaire est j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant** **Memories: en effet, ça va être du sport !**

**Laura: Merci beaucoup Laura et j'espère que ces retrouvailles te plairons. **

**Lucieb2a: je suis toujours heureuse de découvrir de nouvelles lectrices. j'espère que la suite de cette fiction te plaira autant que ce que tu as déjà lu.**

**Laurie: il semblerait que que ta première Review n'ait pas aboutit. Oui! Cars 2 sortira bien, il est prévu pour 2011 et ci après le synopsis : **_Flash McQueen et Martin reviennent sur le devant de la scène, pour faire du monde une piste de circuit. Mais ils auront bien besoin de leur passeport, lorsqu'ils vont se trouver au coeur d'une intrigue qui va les mener aux quatre coins du monde, de Paris au Japon en passant l'Italie, l'Allemagne et la Grande-Bretagne_ (source: Allociné) **… sur le site, ils ont aussi l'affiche du film. Je les connais ces petits fan de la voiture rouge. J'ai un petit cousin de 6 ans qui en est dingo, c'est d'ailleurs de lui dont je m'inspire pour le personnage de Junior.**

**Sophie C': de l'avis général, Junior est trop choux ! Mais non tu n'es pas trop sentimentale, il y a eu pire que toi semble-t-il.**

**Merci à Nana, twlight-poison et IMS **

&&&

_**Salut tout le monde ! **_

_**Bon, depuis une semaine où deux, une question est récurrente: **_

_**Combien de chapitre reste-t-il ?**_ _**Le plan de cette fiction est clairement établi depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire je peux donc vous dire qu'il restent 6 (dont celui-ci) + l'épilogue … ce qui fera 20 chapitres au final.**_

_**En tout cas, désolée pour ce léger retard mais ce chapitre a été plus long à écrire que prévu et puis il fallait qu'il soit bon … j'espère qu'il vous satisfera. **_ _**Je laisse pas mal de choses en suspend mais c'est pour les chapitres suivant. j'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans ce chapitre.**_

_**Comme d'habitude, à la moindre question, au moindre doute n'hésitez pas à demander.**_ _**Bonne lecture. **_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

******Chapitre quatorze:**

******Retour au port**

.

.

.

Le décompte des jours est sans doute la chose la plus longue qui soit. Depuis la fin, officieuse, de la mission du USS California et leur retour vers San Diego, les jours n'avaient jamais était aussi long. Elle se réconfortait en se disant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à attendre. Le USS California avait quitté son port d'attache le 15 septembre, date à laquelle elle avait, avec Angela, elle-même quitté sa famille. Depuis ce jours tant de choses avaient changé, tant de choses c'étaient passé. Elle avait perdu des amis, retrouvé l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle aimerait sans doutes toute sa vie et, avec un peu de chance, un jour, qu'elle espérait proche, sa famille serait réunie. Junior aurait son père auprès de lui, ils formeraient une vrai famille. Une famille qu'elle se verrait bien agrandir d'ailleurs., mais tout cela serait pour plus tard. Elle venait de retrouver Edward. Elle ne ferait rien qui puisse lui faire risquer de le perdre. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Depuis la fameuse surprise, ils n'avaient malheureusement pu passer que très peu de temps ensemble. d'après le décompte qu'elle avait effectuer, ils seraient dans 5 jours à San Diego, et dans plus d'une semaine, elle pourrait serrer son fils dans ses bras.

C'est ainsi perdue dans ses pensée, et assise à l'une des tables de la salle commune, qu'Edward la trouva. Elle ne le vit pas et ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsqu'il se mit à lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

_- J'espère que c'est à moi que tu penses, avec nu sourire pareil collé sur les lèvre_

Bella tourna la tête, et lui embrassa la mâchoire avant de lui répondre.

_- Non … je pensais à mon mini toi, l'autre homme de ma vie._

Edward lui embrassa le sommet du crâne et s'assit à côté d'elle.

_- Je ne cacherait pas qu'il occupe aussi une large partie de mes pensée. Au moins c'est plus facile maintenant que je peux mettre un visage sur le nom. _

Bella lui sourit mais une constatation inopportune vint troubler sa contemplation.

_- Edward, non pas que ta présence me dérange, mais … qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? Tu ne devrais pas être à ton poste ?_

_- Si, mais je me suis fait remplacer. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je suis là. En fait, je ne suis pas venu ici bavarder avec toi, bien que ce soit très agréable, mais je suis venu te chercher parce que je vais encore avoir besoin de ma laborantine préférée._

_- Pour que faire ?_

Il soupira lourdement.

_- Nous devons faire une prise de sang à chaque membre d'équipage et vérifier qu'il n'y a plus aucune personne de contaminée._

_- Mais … ça représente près d'une centaine de personne !_

_- En effet, et nous avons 5 jours pour faire cela. En suite il faudra préparer le tout de façon à ce que les services médicaux de la marine puissent les récupérer au moment où nous arriverons à terre._

Bella soupira à son tour.

_- Et bien allons y, de toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix._

_- Non, pas vraiment et avec un peu de chance ça nous évitera la quarantaine en arrivant._

_- La quarantaine !_ s'affola Bella. Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

_- C'est une possibilité, ce virus ne doit en aucun cas être inoculé à une personne ne faisant pas partit de cet. Tu n'aurais pas envie de risquer la vie de Junior._

_- Non, bien sur que non._

Bella en était totalement démoralisée. Edward lui enserra les épaules et la rassura.

_- Ne t'en fait pas. Les chances qu'une personne soit infectée sont vraiment infimes. Nous avons dépassé depuis quelques jour la date d'incubation du virus. Si quelqu'un avait été contaminé, nous l'aurions su._

Bella ne répondit rien, se rangeant à l'avis de son compagnon. Tous deux se rendirent au niveau le plus bas du navire et rejoignirent leur " infirmerie " où leur matériel médical était toujours entreposé. Puis un à un, les marins vinrent se présenter. Bella commença directement les analyses sanguines. Au bout quelques heures, Angela vint la seconder puis, lorsque toutes les prises de sang furent faites, Edward l'aida à son tour. l'ambiance était studieuse. Chacun craignait de découvrir la présence de la maladie chez l'un des membres d'équipage.

Lorsque ce fut au tour du QM 1 Stewart, ce dernier arriva avec un grand sourire et un air que Bella aurait habituellement attribué à Emmett. Edward lui aussi remarqua l'expression de son subalterne.

_- Tien tien tien … le Dr Cullen et Miss Bella* … ça pourrait nous faire une sacrée histoire …_

_- Stewart, est-il utile de vous rappeler à qui vous parler_, demanda Edward sans relever la tête vers Stewart.

_- Hum … en tout cas ça serait pas une histoire autorisée au moins de 18 ans._

Surprise, Bella rougit fortement et baissa la tête alors qu'Edward releva la tête et fusilla Stewart du regard.

_- Stewart,_ lui dit Edward d'une voix sourde où planait la menace, _si vous n'arrêtez pas ça maintenant, je vous jure que vous allez le regretter._

Steward baissa les yeux et s'installa en tendant son bras. Il leva les yeux pour regarder Bella et lorsque sont regard croisa le sien, il lui lança un sourire malicieux qui la fit rougir derechef.

Lorsque Edward le piqua, il loupa la veine et toucha un tendon, ce qui arracha une grimace à Stewart.

_- Je vous avez prévenu,_ l'informa Edward en le piquant correctement.

Stewart lui lança un regard abasourdit. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il passerait à l'acte. Le message était passé: Bella était intouchable, inattaquable … la chasse gardée du patron comme il le dit, plus tard, aux autres.

Cet " incident " fut le seul. Personne n'osa réitérer l'expérience.

Ils mirent près de trois jours à effectuer l'ensemble des analyses, et les résultats furent à la hauteur de leurs espérances: il n'y avait plus aucune trace du germe responsable de leurs malheurs. Edward et Bella passèrent la nuit suivante à rédiger les rapports qu'ils remettraient aux médecins une fois à terre. l'ensemble des échantillons qu'ils avaient prélevé au cours de leurs recherches avaient étaient classé et rangés dans des boites de façon à pouvoir eux aussi être transmis aux services médicaux de la Navy.

Bella et Edward c'étaient installés côte à côte pour rédiger leurs rapports. Ils étaient tellement proches l'un de l'autre que leurs cuisses se touchaient. Ce simple contacte créait en eux des sensations électrisantes. Ils durent faire appel à tout leur self-contrôle pour arriver au bout de la tâche qui leur avait était confiée. Mais cela n'empêchait pas une caresse de la part, furtive ou plus appuyée, de l'un ou de l'autre.

Bella finit la première et en profita pour s'étirer longuement, il était déjà tard et la journée avait été longue. Cela faisait près de 3 jours qu'elle ne s'était occupée de rien d'autre que de cette fichu épidémie et elle était fatiguée. Tout cela avait au moins eu le mérite de lui faire penser à autre chose qu'a son proche retour parmi les siens. Le retour d'Edward aussi. C'était sans doute le concept qu'elle avait le plus de mal à intégrer. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à essayer de l'oublier, à vivre sans lui tan bien que mal, que ce changement la bouleversait légèrement.

Ce fut la sensation de lèvres chaudes se posant sur les siennes qui la sortirent de ses pensées. Edward avait lui aussi fini et n'avait pas l'intention de perdre la moindre seconde de ce moment de solitude qui leur était offert. Bella ne s'y opposa pas le moins du monde et se laissa entrainer par son amant jusqu'à l'un des lits qui était resté en place, au cas où.

Coincée entre le matelas et Edward, elle ne put que sentir le désir de celui-ci. Lorsqu'il abandonna ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son coup, alors que ses mains mains ouvraient progressivement la combinaison de la jeune femme, Bella repris quelque peu conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et tenta de calmer son compagnon.

_- Edward_, l'appela-t-elle une première fois.

_- Hum … _répondit-il tout en continuant à lui embrasser le coup et tentant de faire passer l'une de ses mains sous le T-shirt de la jeune femme.

_- Edward_, l'appela-t-elle de nouveau tout en rigolant alors que ce dernier lui chatouillait les côtes.

L'officier finit par entendre l'appel de sa compagne et releva la tête en soufflant. Il se mit sur le côté et fit reposer sa tête sur sa main.

_- Oui ?_ Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire et tout en continuant à caresser le ventre de sa douce.

Bella ne pu s'empêcher de rire et de secouer la tête.

_- Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable Edward Cullen. Dois-je te rappeler où nous sommes? Tu sais comme moi que n'importe qui pourrait débarquer d'un moment à l'autre._

_- Hum … s'ils avaient besoin de moi, ils m'appelleraient pas l'intercom, ils ne se déplaceraient pas, _lui répondit-il avant de se laisser de nouveau retomber sur elle, veillant tout de même à ne pas l'écraser.

Bella rit de plus belle face au comportement enfantin d'Edward et serra ses bras autour de lui. Ce dernier avait de nouveau enfouit son visage dans le coup de sa belle et y déposait, à intervalles réguliers, de légers baisers. Bella passait inlassablement des doigts dans les cheveux courts d'Edward, qui malgré tout étaient toujours aussi doux.

Edward semblait avoir compris le message de Bella car ses explorations n'allèrent pas plus loin. Au bout d'un moment les baisers cessèrent, Edward maintint sa position mais se contenta de de frotter son nez contre la joue et le long de sa mâchoire provoquant chez Bella de longues séries de frissons qui le faisaient sourire.

_- Edward_

_- Hum _

_- Tu ne peux rien répondre d'autre ?_

_- Hum_

_- En retour elle le pinça._

_- Aïe !!_

_- Hum ???_

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Edward se retourna de façon à ce que ce soit Bella qui se trouve sur lui et non l'inverse. Il soupira et lui embrassa le front.

_- Tout ça m'a manqué. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça m'a manqué._

Bella releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire:

_- À moi aussi ça m'a manqué._

Puis l'embrassa.

Tout d'abord léger, ce baissé gagna rapidement en passion et en fougue.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent ensemble le reste de cette nuit qui n'était qu'a eux. Passant leur temps à s'embrasser, se câliner, rire, tel deux adolescents qui n'oseraient aller plus loin de peur de se faire surprendre par leurs parents. Ils firent eux même ce constat, qui déclencha chez eux un crise de fou rires.

.

Le surlendemain, lorsque Bella se réveilla, il régnait une ambiance survoltée à bord du USS California. Bella cherchait Edward, on la renseigna gentiment, ce qui lui permis d'apprendre qu'Edward se trouvait au poste de commandement. En s'y rendant, elle perçu comme un murmure, un murmure qui s'intensifiait à mesure qu'elle approchait. Ce murmure avait un rythme, un rythme particulier qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Une fois arrivée au poste de commandement, elle fut saisie par ce qu'elle vit. Ils chantaient, tous, à voix basse, ce qui expliquait l'impression que ce ne fut qu'un murmure. Elle n'eut aucun mal à identifier la chanson, " In The Navy " des Village People [lien sur le Profile]. Chacun battait la mesure avec son pied ou ses doigts et chantait mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit que c'était Edward qui menait la barque. Tout d'abord effarée par ce qu'elle voyait, elle finit par craquer et s'écrouler de rire. C'est à ce moment là qu'Edward s'aperçut de sa présence. Bien loin de se démonter, ce dernier lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et continua à chanter.

_- Sacré spectacle n'est-ce pas._

Bella sursauta et se retourna vivement pour découvrir derrière elle Hopkins tout sourire.

_- Ils fêtent à leur manière le retour à la maison et qui mieux qu'un musicien pour mener cette chorale._

_- Edward a toujours bien chanté. Il a une voix magnifique._

Hopkins ne répondit pas, se contentant de d'approuver d'un signe de la tête puis entra dans le porte et alla saluer Edward. Ce dernier rejoignit alors Bella.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_

_- Ça ? Oh … juste un peu de décontraction avant d'aborder une phase délicate de notre retour._

_- Délicate ? Comment ça ?_

_- Aux dernières mesures, nous nous trouvions à 160 miles nautiques de San Diego, ça correspond à peux près à 300 km. Plus nous approcherons de la côte plus il y aura de monde en surface. La zone la plus dangereuse est celle située au niveau su plateau continental, il y a beaucoup de bateaux de pêche et à aucun moment nous ne devons nous en approcher. Et ce n'est pas toujours chose facile._

_- Oh … et dans combien de temps arriverons nous?_

_- Nous avançons à une vitesse de 32 nœuds, nous devrions y être dans 5h._

_- 5h! Oh mon dieu … j'ai presque du mal à y croire … tout ça est bientôt fini_

_- Absolument, d'ailleurs tu devrais aller boucler ta valise !_

_- Ah Ah, très drôle Cullen._

_- En fait c'est surtout moi qui doit aller boucler la mienne, tu m'accompagne ?_

Bella ne se le fit pas demander deux fois et suivit Edward jusqu'à sa cabine. Elle s'installa sur la couchette et regarda son homme vider son armoire, empiler le linge dans son sac de marin où son nom était imprimé en majuscules. Alors qu'il fermait son sac, Edward marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il releva la tête et regarda Bella.

_- Bella … _dit-il avec une voix étrangement rauque.

_- Qu'y a-t-il ?_ s'inquiéta Bella.

_- Je viens de réaliser une chose … pour la première fois depuis que je me suis engagé … je fais mon sac pour rentrer chez moi._

Bella se leva et le pris dans ses bras. Tendrement, elle caressa la joue d'Edward.

_- Oui … tu rentres à la maison …_, lui répondit-elle avec cette même émotion dans la voix.

.

Comme prévu, le USS California rejoignit le quai qui lui était attribué dans le port militaire de San Diego. Bella, ainsi que les autres non militaires, eurent la surprise de découvrir qu'en fait, la place à quai du USS California était en fait situé dans un boomker. On lui explique c'était parce que le USS California était encore expérimental et qu'il ne devait, en aucun cas, être laissé à la vue de tous. Une fois sortis de leur boite de conserve, les anciens naufragés furent directement séparés de l'équipage et conduit dans un bâtiment à l'écart du boomker. Bella n'eut pas même le temps de dire un mot à Edward, ce qui la frustra grandement.

L'ensemble des personnes présentes dans le sous-marin fut soumis à des examens médicaux très poussés de façon à pouvoir éliminer toute trace du virus le plus surement possible et comme Edward l'avait prévu, ils n'en trouvèrent plus trace chez les occupent du sous-marin. Les ex-naufragés furent en suite soumis à un interrogatoire très poussé. L'armée ne laissa rien au hasard, posant et reposant les mêmes questions, vérifiant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse divulguer quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu se passer à bord du sous-marin. Chacun d'entre eux du par la suite signer de nouveau une charte de confidentialité, bien plus contraignante que celle qu'ils avaient déjà signés à bord du USS California.

Au bout de trois jours, on leur annonça qu'ils allaient pouvoir retrouver leurs familles dans l'après-midi. Bella et Angela furent conduite dans des vestiaires de façon à pouvoir retirer la combinaison militaire qui leur avait été prêtées et pouvoir passer des vêtements civils.

Lorsque Bella s'inquiéta de l'origine de ses vêtements, on l'informât que c'était sa famille qui les avaient fait apporter. En entrant dans les vestiaires, les deux jeunes femmes ne purent que voir les housses à vêtements suspendues face à elles.

_- Alice … _dirent-elles à l'unisson, d'un voix ou perçaient à la fois l'amusement et l'exaspération.

_- Bon … qui est à qui à ton avis ?_ Demanda Angela.

_- Connaissant Alice, ça doit être indiqué._

En effet, une étiquette avait été accroché sur les cintres avec les prénoms de chacune d'entre elles. Elles se placèrent face au housses, respirèrent un bon coup puis baissèrent la fermeture éclair.

Sous la housse d'Angela, se trouvait une robe rose dont le tissus, visiblement de la soie, avait été savamment froissé. La robe était accompagnée de sandales à talon noir. Malgré l'évidente qualité des vêtements, l'ensemble était très décontracté.

Pour Bella, l'affaire n'était pas la même. Sous sa propre housse, elle trouva elle aussi une robe, mais bien plus courte que celle d'Angela. Elle était en coton ivoire avec un vol en V qui lui semblait beaucoup, beaucoup trop profond.

_- Mais à quoi pense Alice ?!?_ s'insurgea-t-elle.

Mais quel ne fut pas son malheur lorsqu'elle découvrit que la robe était accompagnée d'escarpins culminants à plus de 11 cm de haut.

_- Mais elle veut ma mort ?_ Geignit-elle.

Angela rigolait sous cape face au désarroi de son amie.

_- C'est ça rigole … je risque de me casser une jambe avec des trucs pareils._

_- C'est clair que tu t'es faite coincée par Alice sur ce coup ma grande, elle sait très bien que tu n'auras pas le choix._

_- Je la déteste! _

Les deux jeunes femmes se lavèrent puis enfilèrent les sous-vêtements fins qu'Alice leur avait fait apporter. Mais en ouvrant la fermeture éclair qui fermait sa robe dans le dos, Bella découvrit l'étiquette portant la griffe d'une maison de couture française.

_- Mais … elle est complètement folle !_

_- Quoi donc ?_ lui demanda Angela.

_- La … la robe … c'est une Dior … elle est complètement folle ! Elle vaut l'équivalent d'un mois de salaire … elle est folle …_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, connaissant Alice, elle a du la récupérer quelque part, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait dépensé une telle somme pour une robe, même une Dior... ça aurait été une Chanel, je ne dis pas mais une Dior, je ne pense pas._

_- C'est fou ce que ça me rassure!_ Ironisa Bella.

Bella enfila malgré tout la robe et les chaussures. Angela l'aida à remonter la fermeture éclaire située dans le dos quand un léger coups dut frappé à la porte.

_- Oui ?_ Demandèrent-elles en même temps.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa le passage à Edward. Ce dernier ne portait plus non plus sa combinaison bleu-marine mais un uniforme blanc, pantalon blanc impeccable et une veste à manche longue dont le col lui enserrait le cou. Sur sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur, des barrettes** avaient était accrochés ainsi que plusieurs insignes métalliques.

Il était tout simplement impressionnant.

En entrant, il enleva sa casquette, qui lui assombrissait le regard, et lui fit un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg.

_- Tu es magnifique Bella_, lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

_- Tu n'es pas mal non plus_, lui répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Les talons d'Alice avaient au moins un mérite, celui de lui faire gagner pas loin de 13 cm, centimètres qui lui permirent de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Edward sans à voir à l'attirer à elle. Edward lui rendit son baiser et l'attira tout contre lui.

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit.

À contre cœur, ils se séparèrent.

_- Tu es tout aussi magnifique Angela._

_- Merci Edward, ravie de voir que l'on ne m'oublie pas._

Ils rirent tous les trois, puis Edward devint plus grave et se tourna vers Bella.

_- Il faut que je te parle de quelque, et ça ne va pas te plaire._

Une vague de panique s'empara de Bella .

_- Je vais vous laisser discuter entre vous_, proposa Angela en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_- Attend, reste s'il te plais. Il vaut mieux que tu sois au courant de tout. Ça sera plus facile ainsi._

Bella n'avait plus peur, elle était tétanisée. Toute sorte de scenarii lui traversaient l'esprit. Edward pris une profonde inspiration et se lança.

_- L'O.M.S. a envoyé l'une de ses équipe de spécialistes, ils souhaitent nous interroger sur les recherches que nous avons effectué._

Bella mis quelques secondes à assimiler ce que venait de dire Edward. Elle n'avait pas imaginer que ça ne puisse être " que " ça.

_- Mais … quand veulent-ils nous voir ?_

_- C'est bien là qu'est le problème. Ils veulent nous voir cette après-midi … _

_- Mais … la famille … Non ! Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! Ça ne peux pas attendre?_

_- J'ai bien peur que non. Ils nous accordent un peu de temps pour retrouver notre famille, mais nous ne pourrons pas repartir avec eux._

Le visage de Bella se décomposa. Edward la pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

_- Que suis-je censé faire ? _Demanda Angela.

_- Je ne pense pas que l'on ait vraiment le temps de tout leur expliquer alors je voudrais que tu t'en charge._

_- Euh... oui … mais je ne sais pas, qu'ai-je le droit de leur dire ?_

_- Tout ce que tu penseras nécessaire._

Angela poussa un sourire. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle devait être séparée de Ben tout de suite après l'avoir retrouvé.

_- D'accord, vous pouvez compter sur moi._

_- Merci Angie_, lui dit Bella d'une petite voix.

Edward se contenta de lui sourire pour la remercier.

_- Nous devrions y aller_, annonça-t-il,_ ils sont là._

En prononçant ces derniers mots, sa voix tressaillit. Bella releva le visage vers lui.

_- Est-ce que ça va aller ?_

Il lui offrit un maigre sourire avant de lui répondre.

_- Je suis mort de trouille._

À présent, c'était à son tour de se faire réconforter.

_- Ne t'en fait pas,_ lui dit Bella en lui prenant la main, j_e ne te lâcherait pas._

_- T'a pas intérêt Swan._

Cette dernière lui sourit.

_- Aller, viens, allons affronter le Monde._

Il lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa sur le front.

Et c'est ainsi, main dans la main qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu où les attendait leur famille.

~oOoOo~

la nouvelle était tombée deux jours plus tôt: Bella et Angela étaient sur le sol américain, elles étaient en bonne santé et ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer à la maison. Lorsqu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle, Emmett et Rosalie, ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper sautèrent dans un avion, direction San Francisco. Carlisle avait lui aussi quitté Forks pour San Francisco. À son arrivé, Carlisle c'était arrangé pour réserver un avion privé, suffisamment grand pour pouvoir transporter sa famille le plus rapidement possible à San Diego dès lors qu'ils auraient l'autorisation de l'armée.

Ils avaient tous étaient rassuré par le récit de Charlie et aussi celui de Junior. Ce dernier était surexcité depuis qu'il avait vu sa mère et sa marraine. Charlie n'avait de ses doutes qu'à Betty qui lui avait conseillé de suivre les directives de sa fille et de tirer cette affaire au claire une fois qu'elle serait à la maison.

La pension de famille de Betty étaient pleine à craquer, tous les lits étaient occupés et les canapés avaient été transformé en lits eux aussi. l'ambiance qui y régnait était à la fois fébrile et joyeuse. Ils avaient tous cru à la mort de Bella et Angela. Cette nouvelle les avaient tous anéantit. Seul Junior avait gardé espoir, criant haut et fort que sa mère n'était pas morte. Jasper avait conseillé de le laisser y croire jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient la confirmation de la mort de Bella.

Une confirmation était en effet arrivé quelques semaines plus tard, mais ce n'était pas celle à laquelle ils s'attendaient, Bella et Angela étaient seines et sauves, même si elles ne pourraient pas rentrer dans l'immédiat.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient le 16 décembre, et c'est aux premières heures du jours qu'un appel téléphonique leur avaient annoncé la nouvelle qu'ils attendaient tous. En moins de temps qu'ils ne fallut pour le dire, l'ensemble de la maisonnée fut debout et s'activait pour préparer le petit déjeuner et leur départ. Junior n'eut aucun mal à se lever, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde. 2H plus tard, l'ensemble de cette grande famille se trouvait à bord d'un jet près à décoller pour San Diego.

Arrivés sur place, ils prirent quatre taxis qui les conduisirent jusqu'à l'entré de la base militaire. Arrivés sur place, on leur remit des badges visiteurs puis ils furent conduit jusqu'à un espace dégagé où attendais déjà les familles des marins.

Tous avaient le regard fixé sur les portes d'un immense bâtiment en béton.

Junior, qui jusque là était resté avec Esmée s'approcha de son oncle.

_- Tonton …_

_- Oui mon bonhomme?_

_- J'y vois rien, je sais même pas si Maman elle arrive._

_- Aller, viens là._ Lui dit Emmett en le soulevant et en le plaçant sur ses épaules. _C'est mieux comme ça ?_

_- C'est royal Tonton,_ lui répondit le petit garçon qui culminait à présent à près de 2m50.

Ils attendirent près d'un quart d'heure avant de voir arriver les premiers marins. Les cris de joies des autres familles ne faisaient qu'accroitre leur anxiété et leur impatience.

_- Alice ? Tu crois que Bella va apprécier la tenue que tu lui as choisi ?_ Demanda Rosalie à sa belle sœur qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

Le visage d'Alice se fendit d'un sourire.

_- La connaissant, je suppose que non … mais elle sera tout de même magnifique._

_- Tu sais … je crois bien que ça sera la première fois que je la verrais en jupe._

_- Moi aussi_, rajouta Junior qui avait suivi la conversation de ses tantes.

_- Tout comme moi, _dit Charlie, qui se trouvait juste derrière elles.

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

_- Quand même Charlie, elle portait des robes quand elle était petite. Je doit bien avoir des photos quelque part._

_- Oui … sans doute. Mais je raconte des bêtises... je l'ai déjà vu porter un robe … c'était il y a plus de 7 ans maintenant … elle était magnifique. Rien d'étonnant à ce que Junior soit arrivé 8 mois plus tard d'ailleurs._

Chacun sourit, mais beaucoup avaient le cœur gros en pensant à l'autre protagoniste de cette affaire.

Ils furent tous sortit de leur réflexion par un cris de Junior.

_- MAMAN ! _

Tout le monde la chercha du regard.

Emmett fut le premier à régir [une fois n'est pas coutume]

_- Oh … mais Putain de merde … nan … c'est pas possible … dites moi que je rêve_

_- Emmett ! _Le gronda Esmée.

_- Tonton ! Surveille ton langage et fait moi desceeeeeendre !_

Emmett s'exécuta mais continua à fixer quelque chose droit devant lui.

À peine posé à terre que Junior détala droit vers sa mère.

_- Emmett, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?_ Lui demanda Rosalie

Emmett prononça un seul mot qui fit l'effet d'une bombe parmi eux:

_- Edward._

~oOoOo~

Edward, Bella et Angela avaient rejoint l'équipage de façon à ce que les deux jeunes femmes puissent faire leur faire leurs adieux.

Il y eu des rires et des regards en biais, lorsqu'Edward et Bella arrièrent main dans la main. Il y eu aussi beaucoup d'embrassade car nombre des marins du USS California c'était attaché aux deux jeunes femmes, enfin surtout à Bella qui avait su les divertir et combler leurs estomacs. Puis, doucement, la petite troupe se dirigea vers la sortie du bâtiments où ils se trouvaient.

Dehors, la lumière les éblouit. Tout en s'avançant, ils commencèrent à chercher leur famille des yeux mais ils furent repéré avant de les trouver.

_- MAMAN !_ Entendirent-ils hurler.

Aucun d'eux n'eut de mal à reconnaître la voix de leur fils. Ils continuèrent à avancer vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent le petit garçon émerger de la masse et courir droit vers sa mère. Cette dernière s'accroupit de façon à pouvoir le réceptionner son fils.

Par simple réflexe, pour cacher son angoisse, Edward enleva sa casquette et se passa un main dans ses cheveux.

~oOoOo~

Esmée fut totalement abasourdit par ce que venait de dire Emmett. Comme tous les autres elle s'était tournée vers Bella. Elle n'avait, tout d'abord, pas fait attention à cet homme qui se trouvait à côté de Bella. Mais lorsqu'il avait retiré sa casquette, pour se passer la main dans les cheveux, elle l'avait reconnu. Son fils, son tout petit était là, à quelques mètres d'elle seulement. Sans vraiment savoir comment, ses pieds se mirent à avancer, avancer de plus en plus vite la poussant même à courir.

Junior se jeta littéralement sur sa mère et l'enserra de ses bras, sous le regard bienveillant de son père. Ce furent le bruit des pas d'Esmée qui attirèrent l'attention d'Edward. L'émotion qu'il ressentit envoyant sa mère fut intense, tellement intense qu'il serait incapable de la décrire. Il ouvrit tout simplement les bras et Esmée s'y engouffra et il la serra contre lui. Les larmes commencèrent couler le long de ses joues, celles d'Esmée inondaient déjà son uniforme.

_- Pardonne moi … pardonne moi Maman_, supplia Edward.

_- Oh … mon chéri … _

Les pleurs d'Esmée redoublèrent.

_- Cela n'as plus d'importance … le passé est le passé … tu es là maintenant … tout le reste n'a plus d'importance_, arriva-t-elle à articuler.

Edward se redressa et regarda sa mère dans les yeux. Esmée fut frappée par la douleur qu'elle lut dans les yeux de son fils.

_- Ça en a pour moi Maman._

Esmée encadra le visage de son fils de ses mains et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

_- Edward, ça fait déjà longtemps que je t'ai pardonné depuis un bon moment déjà, depuis un peu plus de trois ans. Je t'aime Edward, tu es mon fils et que tu fasse je t'aimerais toujours._

Les larmes continuaient à couler sur les joues d'Edward qui serra de nouveau sa mère contre lui

_- Merci Maman._

Inconsciente de se qui se jouait à côté d'elle, Bella serrait contre elle son fils, la lumière de sa vie. Les larmes inondaient son visage. Elle répétait inlassablement à don fils combien elle l'aimait, combien il lui avait manqué.

_- J'ai eu peur Maman … j'ai eu peur que plus jamais tu reviennes._

_- Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais mon poussin, jamais._

_- Et tu partira plus en expédition non plus, hein Maman ? _

_- Je te le promet mon cœur. _

Junior serra de nouveau le coup de sa mère.

_- Dit Maman … c'est quoi ma surprise ?_

Bella rit et resserra sa prise sur son fils.

_- Tu va voir ça devrait te plaire. _

Bella se redressa, Junior lui enserra les hanches de ses bras et colla sa tête contre sa hanche.

_- Maman ?_

_- Oui._

Elle baissa les yeux vers son fils. Elle lu dans son regard une certaine perplexité.

_- C'est qui le monsieur avec Grand-mère ?_

Bella lui sourit largement.

_- Devine. _

Junior fronça les sourcils puis reposa son regard sur cet homme qui l'intriguait.

Edward perçu sans doute le regard de son fils car il se détacha doucement de sa mère et se tourna vers lui. Edward regarda son fils droit dans les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire malgré l'émotion qui lui étreignait le cœur.

Il lut tout une série d'émotion sur le visage de son fils. Tout d'abord, de l'interrogation, comme s'il essayait de deviner qui il pouvait être puis de l'incrédulité, comme s'il avait deviné. Junior regarda sa mère de nouveau. Cette dernière lui sourit tendrement tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

_- Mon chéri, je te présente Edward Anthony Cullen … ton père … _

À ces mots, les larmes d'Esmée furent plus abondantes

Junior regarda son père et s'avança vers lui. Edward s'accroupit pour ce mettre à son niveau. Junior s'approcha encore un peu plus. Il tendit la main et la posa sur la joue de son père. Ce dernier ferma les yeux pour savourer l'instant. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

_- C'est toi mon Papa ?_

Edward rouvrit les yeux et regarda son fils.

_- Oui, je crois bien que oui_, lui répondit-il d'une voix où pointait l'émotion.

Le petit se jeta alors dans les bras de son père et s'accrocha à son coup comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Edward se releva entrainant son fils avec lui. Junior passa ses jambes autour de de la taille de son père de façon à s'y accrocher le plus possible.

Bella perçu les pleurs étouffés de sa famille non loin d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit que les autres avaient avancés vers eux. Alice, Rosalie, Renée et Betty étaient en pleur, Angela n'en était pas loin tout comme Emmett, Jasper, Phil et Ben. Charlie les fusillait du regard. Quand à Carlisle, ce dernier fixer le sol devant lui. À chacun d'eux elle adressa un sourire rayonnant avant de reporter son attention sur ses hommes. Elle croisa le regard embué d'Edward qui serrait son fils contre lui. Bella lui sourit luttant contre les larmes. Edward lui tendit la main, l'invitant à ce joindre à eux, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir.

Junior ne détacha sa prise autour du cou de son père que pour crocheter celui de sa mère, resserrant autour de lui l'étreinte de ses parents. Ensemble, ils se chuchotaient des mots doux des mots d'amour, comme la promesse d'un bonheur si longtemps attendu. Autour d'eux, la surprise des premières minutes avait laissé place à la joie de retrouvé ceux qui leur avaient tant manqué puis l'attendrissement face à ces retrouvailles, celles de deux mères et de leur fis,et la rencontre d'un père et de son fils, avec près de 7 ans de retard.

Junior le premier osa un regard vers le reste de sa famille. Puis, de sa petite voix d'enfant dit à son père:

_- Je crois que Tata'Lice elle aurait besoin d'un câlin._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça mon grand ?_ Lui demanda son père sur le même ton.

_- Bin … Tonton Jazz il essaye de la consoler mais ça marche pas, peut-être que toi tu y arriveras … tu es son grand frère après tout._

_- C'est vrai … je suis son grand frère …_

Junior laissa retomber ses jambes, poussant son père à le relâcher. Une fois à terre il couru vers sa tante.

Edward en profita pour embrasser Bella sur la tempe et lui chuchoter un _" merci ". _

Un peu plus loin Junior chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille d'Alice. Le visage de cette dernière était de plus en plus noyé sous les larmes, sa respiration était saccadée et son regard était braqué sur son frère. Elle se releva et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, se précipita sur son frère qui a pris dans ses bras. Bella eu juste le temps de s'écarter de son compagnon pour échapper à la tornade brune.

Alors qu'Edward prenait sa sœur dans ses bras, Esmée pris à son tour Bella dans les siens.

_- Merci … merci de m'avoir ramené mon fils._

Bella lui sourit.

_- Je n'ai rien fait Esmée … il est revenu de lui-même._

Esmée l'embrassa sur le front et lui sourit, faisant comprendre à Bella qu'elle n'était absolument pas convaincu de son innocence dans cette histoire.

Edward et Alice étaient toujours enlacés, front contre front. Edward plaça ses mains sur le visage de sa sœur et de ses pouces effaça les larmes qui lui striaient le visage.

_- Ne pleur pas petite Alice, il n'y a rien de grave … et puis tu ne dois pas pleurer le jour de ta fête._

Les yeux d'Alice s'agrandirent de surprise.

_- T-tu t'en es souvenu ?!?_

_- Bien sur, on est le 16 décembre, non ? _[et oui, le 16 décembre c'est la sainte Alice … du moins en France]

Alice éclata de rire et serra son frère sous les yeux attendris de leur mère.

Sans doute un peu jaloux de la situation, Emmett s'approcha de son frère et sa sœur et les pris tous les deux dans ses bras. Tout d'abord surprise, Alice poussa un petit cris mais finit par éclater de rire tout comme Edward.

Entendre ce son, le rire d'Edward, arracha un frisson à Esmée. Cela faisait longtemps, tellement longtemps, qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Puis elle aussi se mit à rire et ce fut le signal, le début des grandes embrassades.

Renée sauta littéralement sur sa fille.

_- Oh Bella ma chérie, ma chérie … j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi … mon bébé._

_- Maman … je vais finir par étouffer et tu auras ma mort sur la conscience._

Renée relâcha automatiquement sa prise.

_- Ne rigole pas avec ça, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu peur._

_- Et moi donc Maman._

Renée embrassa sa fille sur le front puis risqua un regard vers Edward.

_- Alors c'est lui … il va falloir que tu m'explique comment tu as fait._ Dit-elle à sa fille en lui lançant un regard qui lui signifiait qu'elle ne la lâcherait temps qu'elle ne saurait pas tout.

_- En tout cas … je dois admettre que tu as bon goût ma chérie … il est à croquer dans cet uniforme_

_- Maman !_

Bella rougit intensément, ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward avant qu'il ne soit accaparé par les bêtises de son frères.

_- Alors comme ça t'es allé te planquer dans la Navy … qui l'eut cru ?_

_- Certainement pas moi, répondit l'intéressé._

_- Ah … sacré Edward … tu nous as laissé un sacré souvenir_, dit Emmett en regardant son neveu

_- Oui … j'ai appris ça … j'ai aussi appris d'autres choses champion … les félicitations s'imposent. _

Emmett regarda son frère comme s'il venait de lui annoncer l'existence des petits hommes verts.

_- C-comment … ?_

_- Comment j'ai su ? Désolé,c'est Secret défense._

La mâchoire d'Emmett lui tomba ce qui fit éclater Edward de rire une nouvelle fois.

_- Mais non, disons j'ai juste découvert que ton neveu, mon fils était aussi pipelette que sa tante._

Emmett éclata de rire à son tour.

Edward aperçu Rosalie un peu plus loin. Elle le fusillait du regard.

Il envoya une tape sur l'épaule de son frère et se dirigea vers la fiancée de ce dernier.

_- Bonjour Rosalie._

Rosalie le dévisagea et sans qu'il ne voit rien venir, la main de Rosalie claqua sur sa joue avec force.

_- As tu une idée du mal que tu as fait Edward Cullen ? _

Edward baissa les yeux un instant et ce malgré sa joue qui le lançait et sur laquelle les doigts de Rosalie avaient laissé une trace plus que visible. Puis releva la tête et regarda Rose droit dans les yeux.

_- Contrairement à ce que tu semble croire Rosalie, je le sais parfaitement. Je sais que ma mère, mon frère et ma sœur on souffert de mon départ, je sais que Jasper et toi aussi, même si je ne suis pas sûr que tu l'admette un jour, je sais que Bella a elle aussi souffert, plus qu'aucun d'entre vous, je sais aussi que j'ai perdu les 6 premières années de mon fils et pour tout ça je m'en voudrait toute ma vie._

La voix d'Edward s'était cassée, l'évocation tout cela provoquait chez lui un immense sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Sans qu'il s'y attende Rose le pris dans ses bras.

_- Tu m'as manqué Edward, comme à tout le monde. On avait tous très peur de ne jamais te revoir._

Edward serra sa belle sœur contre lui.

_- Et puis quoi encore, j'ai déjà perdu une partie de l'enfance de mon fils, tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais faire de même avec mon neveu ou ma nièce._

Rosalie s'écarta de lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

_- Mais … _

_- Comment j'ai su ?_

_- Emmett ?_

_- Pas tout à fait ..._

_- C'est pas croyable ! Personne ne peux tenir sa langue dans cette famille._

_- Non, et peux importe la génération … _

_- Papa ! _

Edward sursauta. C'était son fils qui l'appelait. Rosalie lui sourit.

_- Ton fils t'appelle on dirait._

_- Oui … ça fait … bizarre … mais c'est pas désagréable_, lui répondit-il avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers son fils.

_- Oui Junior ?_

_- Dit, c'est vrai que tu connais pas Mamie Renée et Parrain ?_

_- Oui, c'est vrai, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de les rencontrer._

_- Pourtant cela aurait pu se faire. _

Edward releva la tête et vit la mère de Bella devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu approcher. Surpris par la réponse de Renée, fronça les sourcils.

_- Comment ça ? _

_- N'en parlons plus, le passé est le passé._

Edward n'y comprenait rien.

_- Je suis Renée, enchantée de faire enfin votre connaissance Edward. _

_- Moi de même Mme Dwyer._

Renée éclata de rire.

_- Renée s'il vous plais._

_- Très bien Renée._

Phil s'approcha de sa femme et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il tendit son autre main à Edward, main qu'il saisit.

_- Phil, le beau-père de Bella et aussi parrain de Junior._

À mesure qu'il se présentait, la poigne de Phil s'était raffermie autour de la main d'Edward, tel une menace non formulée. Edward fit comme si de rien mais pris conscience, que si Charlie avait juré à sa fille de ne rien lui faire, Phil, lui, n'avait jamais rien promis.

Décidément, il y avait un certain nombre d'hommes qui veillaient sur sa Bella.

Un peu plus loin, Bella, entourée d'Alice, Rosalie et Angela, observait la scène$.

Elle souriait.

Junior était collé à son père. Ce dernier avait l'une de ses mains posait sur l'une de ses épaules, dans un geste légèrement possessif.

Elle était heureuse et cela se lisait sur son visage. Tout le monde l'avait vu, même Charlie. Ce dernier était resté légèrement à l'écart de l'agitation et c'était contenté d'observer. Un sentiment d'incompréhension c'était emparé de lui. Tout autour de lui, il ne voyait que des larmes de joie et des sourires. Avaient-ils tous oublié le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui, le mal qu'il avait fait à Bella ?

La sensation d'une main posée sur son bras le fit sortir de ses pensées.

C'était Bella.

Charlie n'avait jamais était très démonstratif mais cette fois, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

_- Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien Bella._

En guise de réponse sa fille l'embrassa sur la joue. Mais Charlie ne put s'empêcher de fixer Edward. Bella capta ce regard qui semblait vouloir fusiller Edward sur place.

_- Papa … _

_- Comment fais-tu Bella ? Après tout le mal qu'il t'a fait, qu'ils vous a fait, parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier ton fils dans cette histoire._

_- Papa … il faut parfois savoir passer outre ses rancœurs, et aller de l'avant. Je te demanderait juste de na pas juger tant que tu n'as pas toutes les données du problème. Il y de nombreuses choses que tu ignores et que j'ignorais moi aussi jusqu'à il y a peu. Fait moi confiance s'il te plais._

Charlie soupira.

_- Personne n'a encore envi de te ramasser à la petite cuillère encore une fois Bella ..._

_- Ça n'arrivera pas Papa, ça n'arrivera pas._

_- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur … toujours est-il qu'il faut que je pense à embrasser Rosalie._

Bella secoua la tête et abandonna son père, vite rejoint par Betty, pour retrouver son fils et le père de ce dernier. Elle se saisi de la main libre d'Edward.

_- Ça va ?_ Chuchota-t-elle.

_- Oui, je crois que oui. J'ai les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie autour de moi, alors ça ne peux qu'aller bien._

_- Tu as parlé à ton père ?_

_- Non, pas encore … mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment. Nous devons parler tous les deux, mettre les choses à plat et ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour le faire._

_- Je comprend. Mais le plus important c'est que ça se fasse … pour le bien de tous. Ta mère ne supporterait une nouvelle crise dans sa famille._

_- Je le sais. _

.

Posté à côté d'Alice, Jasper les fixait. Ce dernier n'avait pas dit le moindre mot. Il observait, il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait vécu la douleur de l'ensemble des Cullen après le départ d'Edward. Il avait du faire face à la douleur d'Alice et avait pour cela enfouit la sienne. Lorsqu'Edward était partit, il n'avait certes pas perdu un frère, mais il avait perdu celui, qui pendant de très nombreuses années avait été son meilleur ami, cet ami qui l'avait rejeté alors qu'ils avaient 17 ans. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. aujourd'hui encore il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais osé demander pourquoi. Ses études de psychologie l'avait aidé à comprendre une partie du problème, mais il lui manquait encore une bonne partie des données.

Aujourd'hui Edward était là. Bella et Junior étaient près de lui. Alice, Esmée, Emmett et même Rose étaient heureux. Il en allait de même pour Renée et Phil. Betty souriait elle aussi et même Charlie semblait moins morose. Carlisle n'avait pas bougé, il fixait son fils inlassablement. Son visage semblait impassible, mais son regard ne trompait pas, il était empli de regrets, de regrets mais aussi appréhension.

Mais tout cela ne lui disait ce que lui il devait faire?

Finalement il décida de suivre la masse et s'avança vers son ex-meilleur ami.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard durant une fraction de seconde puis se tombèrent dans les bras, et échangèrent une accolade des plus virile.

_- ..Jamais.Ça_, souffla lentement Jasper.

_- Jamais_, lui répondit Edward.

Leurs retrouvailles furent malheureusement interrompues par un raclement de gorge derrière aux. Edward se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était un soldat.

_- Commandant, veuillez m'excuser mais … on m'a demander de vous dire que la commission vous attendez vous et Miss … _

_- Très bien, laissez nous 5 minutes, nous arrivons._

_- Que ce passe-t-il ?_ Demanda Jasper.

Edward soupira et pris l'une des main de Bella pour se donner du courage.

_- Nous ne pouvons pas rentrer avec vous aujourd'hui. _

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Il y … certaines choses que nous devons régler et ça ne peux malheureusement pas attendre._

_- Dans ce cas nous allons vous attendre … _intervint Esmée.

_- Non … je ne sais pas exactement pour combien de temps nous en aurons, nous finirons probablement très tard dans la nuit … il vaudrait mieux pour vous de rentrer à San Francisco. Nous attendre ici ne serait pas une bonne idée._

_- Mais … _

_- Maman, je t'en pris._

_- Qui incluse tu dans le nous au fait, intervint Alice à son tour._

_- Bella et moi …_

_- NON! _

Tous se tournèrent vers Junior qui venait de protester.

_- Je veux pas que Maman reste sans moi. Tu as promis Maman, tu as promis que tu partirais plus._

_- Mais je ne m'en vais pas mon cœur._

_- Si, parce que tu rentres pas à la maison avec moi et moi je veux que tu rentre à la maison. _

Le petit pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et s'accrochait désespérément à sa mère. Cette dernière essayait de l'apaiser mais rien n'y faisait. Edward se mit à sa hauteur et le saisi par les bras pour l'obliger à le regarder (il y va en douceur bien sur, il va pas le secouer comme un prunier).

_- Junior … regarde moi …_

Son fils lui lança un regard noir.

_- Junior … tu ne peux pas rester ici. Ta maman et moi devons nous occuper d'affaires de grands qui vont demander toute notre attention et nous ne pourrons pas nous occuper de toi._

_- C'est toujours comme ça !_ Hurla le petit.

_- Je sais que ça ne te plais pas, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire ce que nous voulons. Crois moi, moi aussi je préfèrerais rester avec toi, aller à San Francisco pour que tu me montres ta collection de photos de baleines, que tu me fasse écouter le dernier morceau de piano que tu as appris._

Junior baissa la tête, boudeur.

_- C'est pas juste …_

Edward le serra contre lui.

_- Il y a tellement de chose injuste dans ce monde … mais ne t'en fait pas, nous serons tous ensemble demain. Je te le jure. _

Edward se détacha de son fils, de ses pouces il effaça les traces des dernière larmes puis se releva.

_- Nous attendre ici ne servira à rien et Junior a besoin d'un cadre familier. La journée a été … riche en émotions dirons nous et je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit déstabilisé par un environnement non familier. _

_- Je suis d'accord avec Edward. Intervint Jasper. Attendre ici ne servirait qu'à créer un stress supplémentaire pour tout le monde et ce n'est pas franchement nécessaire, parce qu'il n'y a pas que le plus jeune de la famille qui a eu des émotions fortes. Un peu de calme fera du bien à tout le monde._

_- Certes, mais moi j'aimerais bien savoir 'Pourquoi' vous ne pouvez pas rentrer ?_

_- Désolé Emmett, mais là nous n'avons pas le temps. Angela vous expliquera tout, elle est au courant de toute l'histoire. _

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Angela qui avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de Ben.

_- Bella ?_

Bella tourna la tête vers Edward. Ce dernier lui indiqua d'un signe de tête la voiture qui les attendais un peu plus loin.

_- Oui … allons-y. _

Cette dernière embrassa son fils et se dirigea le cœur lourd vers la voiture leur disant à tous " à demain ". Edward fit de même et la rejoignit dans la voiture. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'abri de vitre teintées de cette dernière que Bella craqua, s'effondrant dans les bras d'Edward.

&&&

* Petite référence à la fiction de KaoriSolaris, _Docteur Cullen et Miss Bella_

** Les barrettes sont les décorations que portent les militaires sur leurs vestes. En anglais, elles s'appellent " ribbons " (rubans) et sont la représentation des médailles qui ont été décerné au militaire en question.

Il y a beaucoup de photos sur le profile, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Oui, je sais, je suis vache de les séparer maintenant. Mais c'est une séparation st nécessaire et vous apprendrais pas mal de chose, notamment comment Carlisle appréhende le retour de son fils, mais aussi comment Junior commence à réaliser celui de son père mais aussi et surtout comment Edward et Bella envisagent leur avenir.**_

_**Ça vous intéresse ? Alors je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**_


	16. Et Maintenant Part 1

**Idril: merci de laisser un petit mot. Je suis contente que tout cela te plaise** **Onja: désolée, mais … satisfaite donc non remboursée ! ^^ à la limite, je peux essayer de te trouver de bon de réduction :p** **Laurie: que d'émotions !** **Twiligh-poison: merci beaucoup** **Méli: c'est ce qui s'appelle appâter le client ^^ ** **Tatam83: cette claque a plu à beaucoup de monde on dirait !** **Bébé23: je suis contente d'avoir réussi à faire passer autant d'émotions ** **Laure: Merci beaucoup. Leur vie à tous va être bouleversée … pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mais là le pire est passé, il ne reste donc que le meilleur.** **Matrineu54: la conversation Edward/Carlisle sera intéressante mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à un affrontement ouvert entre le père et le fils, tous les deux ont pris en maturité et en sagesse.** **Audrey: il faut laisser du temps à Carlisle et ne pas être trop dure avec lui.** **Alex'W: j'ignore si j'ai vraiment réussi à bien adapter les personnage mais merci quand même. Renesmée n'était pas adaptée pour cette histoire et ne verra pas le jours ici. Le titre a en effet provoqué pas mal d'interrogations. Pour ce qui est de l'othographe, le problême devrait être résolu.** **&&&**

_**Salut !**_

_**Bon ce chapitre va être divisé en 2 parties distinctes. D'un côté, Edward et Bella, de l'autre le reste de la famille.**_

_**Du fait que j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu pour écrire ce chapitre, il sera poster en 2 fois, histoire que vous ayez quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent ce Weekend (et un sacré quelque chose moi j'vous l'dit !)**_

_**La seconde partie arrivera dans le courant de la semaine mais pour le chapitre d'après, il faudra attendre un semaine supplémentaire au minimum(j'ai pas encore était robotisée, mais j'y pense sérieusement, dormir, quelle perte de temps , vraiment)**_

_**Les deux parties étant totalement distinctes l'une de l'autre vous n'aurez donc pas de cliffhanger à la fin. **_

_**Ce nouveau chapitre a été corrigé par Hanine, mon lutin du grand nord.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Chapitre quinze:**

**Et Maintenant ?**

**Partie 1**

*** Edward & Bella ***

.

.

.

Bella avait tout juste séché ses larmes lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le lieu où ils devaient rencontrer les spécialistes de l'O.M.S. Deux soldats les accompagnèrent jusqu'à une salle de réunion, où trois hommes les attendaient. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le plus vieux des trois se leva.

_- Bonjour, je suis Aro Volturi, je suis en charge de la section épidémiologie de l'Organisation Mondiale de la Santé et voici mes collègues messieurs Caïus et Marcus. Nous vous remercions de nous accorder un peu de votre temps._

La voix d'Aro était restée très aimable mais lorsqu'il avait prononcé les derniers mots, Edward avait eu du mal à réfréner une grimace. L'amabilité n'avait rien à voir avec leur présence dans cette pièce, ils y avaient été convoqués et n'avaient pas eu le loisir de refuser l'invitation.

_- Miss Swan … vous sentez-vous bien ?_ s'inquiéta Aro.

Bella leva vers lui son regard rougi par les larmes mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

_- Vous venez de la séparer de son fils qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis près de trois mois, comment croyez-vous qu'elle se sent ? À présent, serait-il possible d'aller à l'essentiel de façon à ce que nous puissions retrouver nos proches ?_

Aro jaugea Edward du regard durant de longues secondes.

_- Ce que j'ai entendu de vous est donc juste Capitaine. _

Edward le fixa durement.

_- Et si nous commencions ? _Proposa Marcus d'un ton las.

Aro approuva d'un hochement de tête et repris sa place entre ses deux collaborateurs.

Toujours aussi galant, Edward tira la chaise de Bella de façon à ce qu'elle puisse s'installer confortablement puis s'assit à côté d'elle. Faisant fi de ce que pourrait penser les trois acolytes, il prit sa main dans la sienne pour la rassurer et la réconforter.

.

Cette réunion leur semblait interminable. Les trois envoyés de l'O.M.S. revenaient sans cesse sur tel ou tel point de leurs rapports. Demandant de plus amples explications sur l'origine de la maladie, son mode de propagation, etc. …

Ce n'est finalement qu'en début de soirée qu'ils furent " relâchés ". Une fois à l'air libre, Bella poussa un profond soupir.

_- Je ne te la fais pas dire_, lui dit Edward

Elle lui sourit.

Une voiture, celle qui les avait conduits en début d'après-midi, les attendait. Edward demanda au chauffeur de les emmener jusqu'à un endroit précis de la base. Cet endroit était en fait un parking où les marins pouvaient laisser leur voiture en toute sécurité pendant leur absence. Edward récupéra ses clefs auprès du gardien puis plaça l'une de ses mains dans le bas du dos de Bella pour la conduire jusqu'à sa voiture. Ce simple petit geste déclencha chez Bella une longue série de frissons.

La voiture d'Edward se trouvait à un endroit assez éloigné de l'entrée, ils mirent donc quelques minutes à la rejoindre. Edward joua avec ses clef, actionna l'ouverture automatique et les feux arrières d'une voiture gris métallisée se mirent à clignoter. Bella ne put réfréner un sourire en découvrant la voiture.

_- Dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?_

Edward lui sourit en retour.

_- Que veux-tu, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne._

Bella approcha de la voiture. Ses lignes étaient nerveuses, agressives et en même temps d'une très grande élégance. Sur le coffre, la marque était inscrite en lettres majuscules VOLVO. Le modèle était indiqué un peu en dessous: S60 Ex.

_- Elle ne ressemble pas à une S60 pourtant … _

_- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait comme les autres. Elle fait partie d'une petite série issue de la S60 Concept sortie en 2009 pour un salon européen._

_- Elle est magnifique en tout cas … bien plus belle que l'autre._

_- Hé ! Depuis quand tu critiques ma voiture ? _Lui répondit Edward faussement vexé.

Edward passa devant elle pour lui ouvrir la portière.

_- Et bien les jeunes ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Vous ne devriez pas être avec votre famille ? _

Edward et Bella se retournèrent en même temps pour découvrir Hopkins derrière eux.

_- Non, l'OMS avait deux mots à nous dire. Et toi ?_

_- Quel bande d'empêcheurs de tourner en rond ceux-là. J'avais quelques petites choses à mettre à plat avec certaines personnes un peu trop zélées. Ils sont allés trop loin cette fois-ci, il est hors de question que je laisse passer une telle chose._

Edward se rembrunit et baissa la tête. Bella ne comprenait rien.

_- Edward ? Qu'est-ce …_

Edward lui sourit.

_- Ne t'en fait pas, je t'en parlerais plus tard. Ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu pour en parler._

Pour finir de la rassurer il l'embrassa sur le front et la serra contre lui.

_- Gabriel, nous rentrons demain et … j'aimerais beaucoup te présenter ma famille. Penses-tu pouvoir faire un saut jusqu'à San Francisco dans les jours à venir ?_

_- Euh … je ne sais pas trop._

_- S'il vous plaît_, insista Bella, _je suis sûre que Junior adorerait rencontrer le Capitaine Nemo._

Hopkins sourit.

_- Très bien, j'abdique. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je vais en avoir ici, je te tiendrais au courant Edward._

_- D'accord. Merci … infiniment._

_- De rien mon grand. Miss Swan, à très bientôt_

_- Bella …_

_- Très bien … Bella._

Hopkins leur fit un signe de la main, et rejoignit sa propre voiture garée un peu plus loin.

Bella s'installa dans la voiture et en admira l'intérieur. L'habitacle était définitivement à la hauteur de la carrosserie. Résolument moderne, le cuir blanc des sièges se mariait très bien avec le tableau de bord futuriste du véhicule, recouvert de cuir noir et incrusté de métal brossé par endroit. Elle nota aussi la présence d'incrustations de bois clairs, notamment dans les portières.

Edward s'installa à côté d'elle et lui sourit.

_- J'adore cette voiture._

Le sourire de son compagnon s'élargit.

_- Moi aussi, c'est bien pour ça que je lui ai fait traverser le pays et que je compte aussi la faire aller jusqu'à San Francisco._

_- Ne me dit pas que tu comptes y aller en voiture !!! _[il y en a pour près de 8h de route]

Edward rigola tout en démarrant la voiture.

_- Non, il existe des compagnies de fret très compétentes qui se chargerons de la transporter jusque là-bas, ça nous évitera de devoir en louer une ou de faire venir quelqu'un._

_- La bonne excuse …_

Edward lui sourit et se concentra sur la route.

Bella remarqua rapidement que le style de conduite d'Edward n'avait pas changé, rapide et nerveux. Mais contrairement à l'époque où ils vivaient à Forks, elle se sentait rassurée, apaisée.

_- Tu souhaites aller manger quelque part ?_

_- Hum … non, pas vraiment._

_- Dans ce cas … _

Sans prévenir, Edward tourna rapidement dans une ruelle à droite pour rejoindre une rue parallèle. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se garait devant une petite résidence dons les murs étaient recouverts d'un ocre rouge dans un style typiquement hispano-mexicain.

Edward l'aida à sortir de la voiture et l'entraina dernière lui, lui faisant franchir le grand portail en fer forgé et l'attirant dans des escaliers menant au premier et dernier étage de la résidence. Edward sortit ses clefs d'une de ses poches et ouvrit l'une des lourdes portes en bois. Gentleman, il s'effaça pour laisser Bella entrer la première. À peine eu-t-elle franchit le seuil de la porte, qu'Edward se précipita derrière elle, claqua la porte derrière lui, envoya valser sa casquette vers l'endroit où devait se trouver son canapé et se jeta sur les lèvres de Bella.

Surprise, cette dernière mit quelques secondes à réagir. Edward la serra fort contre lui. Bella crocheta la nuque de ce dernier et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Edward ne relâcha ses lèvres que lorsqu'ils furent tous deux à bout de souffle. Incapable se séparer d'elle, il la maintint contre lui et colla son front contre le sien.

_- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'avais envie de faire ça._

_- Hum … si je me fie à ma propre envie, je dirais pas loin de trois ou quatre jours._

Edward rit de la réponse de Bella puis, à contre cœur se détacha d'elle et tendit le bras pour atteindre l'interrupteur placé près de la porte et ainsi allumer la lumière.

À sa grande surprise, Bella ne fut pas éblouie par la lumière, cette dernière n'émanant que de sources indirectes, donnant ainsi à la pièce un aspect chaleureux. Face à l'entrer se trouvait un petite cuisine aménagée avec une petite table en fer forgé et bois. Sur la droite un salon où se trouvait un grand canapé de cuir brun recouvert par un plaid en laine typique du sud californien. Derrière le salon, dans un renfoncement se trouvait un lit, lui aussi en fer forgé et bois. Sur le mur le plus à droite, il y avait une porte en bois, assez semblable à celle de l'entrée, qui devait mener à la salle de bain. Sur ce même mur, de nombreuses étagères en bois noir avaient été installées. Des livres, des Cds, des photos et tout un tas d'objets en tout genre y était posé çà et là.

_- Bienvenu dans mon humble demeure._

_- C'est très sympa._

_- Merci. Mais dis-moi, que veux-tu manger ?_

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard des plus explicite.

Edward rit de bon cœur avant de l'embrasser.

_- Je reformule: que veux-tu manger qui puisse contenter ton estomac ? _

_- Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence, fait comme tu veux._

_- Mexicain, ça te va ?_

_- C'est parfait. _

Edward pris son portable et appela le restaurant mexicain du bout de la rue pour commander leur repas. En attendant la livraison des repas, il passa un autre appel. D'après les bribes de conversation que percevait Bella, alors qu'elle regardait avec curiosité les différents objets présents sur les étagères du salon, il s'occupait du transport de la voiture vers San Francisco ainsi que de leur propre voyage.

Perdue dans la contemplation des photos, elle ne l'entendit pas se positionner derrière elle et ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsqu'il enlaça sa taille de ses bras et posa son menton sur son épaule.

Bella cala sa tête contre celle d'Edward.

_- Où es-tu sur celle-ci ? _Lui demanda-t-elle en désignant une photo prise à bord d'un grand voilier.

_- Ici, à la barre_, répondit-il en montrant une personne habillée d'une combinaison rouge et dont on ne discernait pas vraiment les traits à cause des larges lunettes de soleil qu'il portait.

_- Je me demande encore comment tu as réussi à faire tout ça._

_- Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'es pas la seule à te le demander._

Les yeux de Bella se posèrent en suite sur un objet qui lui était familier.

_- Hé! C'est toi qui l'avais!_ Dit-elle en se saisissant du pic à cheveux incrusté de petits cristaux.

_- Je l'ai trouvé en rangeant tout après ton départ. Je comptais te le rendre le lendemain mais … je l'ai gardé avec moi et il ne m'a jamais quitté, enfin, mis à part pour cette mission._

Bella fit tourner le bout de bois sombre entre ses doigts faisant scintiller les petits morceaux de cristal de mil feux. Edward soupira profondément et lui embrassa la base du cou.

_- Tant de choses auraient pu être différentes._ Soufflât-il.

_- C'est vrai … mais nous ne pouvons pas refaire le passer._

Bella reposa son pic à cheveux et se retourna vers lui.

_- Nous ferions mieux de regarder devant nous que derrière. Il y a bien trop de souffrances, il ne faudrait surtout pas les réveiller ou elles nous détruiraient cette fois-ci._

Edward caressa doucement l'une de ses joues et posa son front contre le sien.

_- Si c'est ce que tu veux alors je te suis. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu souffres ma Bella, plus jamais._

Leur étreinte fut interrompue par la sonnette de l'entrée, indiquant que le livreur était arrivé. Ils se mirent rapidement à table et savourèrent les tacos qu'Edward avait commandés.

_- Edward? _

_- Hum?_

_- De quoi parlait Gabriel tout à l'heure?_

Edward soupira et reposa son tacos à moitié dévoré. Il s'installa confortablement et regarda Bella dans les yeux.

_- Lorsque l'épidémie c'est déclenchée, Gabriel a immédiatement prévenu les personnes en charge de cette mission, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'ils ont su que vous étiez à bord et qu'ils ont pu prévenir vos familles. S'ils avaient suivi la procédure normale, ils auraient dû mettre fin à la mission et nous envoyer un navire d'assistance._

_- Mais … pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas fait? C'est à cause de la mission?_

_- Non, notre mission consistait à tester le matériel du sous-marin avant que celui-ci ne soit mis en service en début d'année prochaine. Elle aurait pu être annulée et reportée, ça aurait reporté l'inauguration d'autant de temps mais la vie d'une centaine d'hommes vaut bien le décalage de la mise en service d'un sous-marin, aussi perfectionné soit-il._

_- C'est pour ça que vous n'aviez pas de missile?_

_- Exactement. Il n'y a que peu d'intérêt d'encombrer le sous-marin avec des ogives alors que nous ne faisons que des essais. _

_- Et donc … pour quelle raison n'ont-ils pas suivit le protocole?_

_- La raison est simple, ils ont voulu nous mettre à l'épreuve, enfin, 'me' mettre à l'épreuve._

_- Te mettre à l'épreuve ? Mais pourquoi ça ? Ça n'a pas de sens!_

_- Non, pas pour toi, mais pour d'autres si. Vois-tu, mon parcours impressionne beaucoup de gens mais il en dérange tout autant. Pour eux, je suis sorti du rang. Il n'y a pas de place dans l'armée pour ceux qui veulent aller à l'encontre des traditions. En nous refusant l'assistance médicale, ils ont voulu me mettre à l'épreuve, prouver à tous que je n'étais pas capable de faire face, et plus il y aurait eu de morts, plus l'effet aurait été important. À cause de ça, ils auraient pu me trainer en cours martiale, et il ne fait aucun doute que j'aurais perdu mon travail et tous droits d'exercer la médecine, et donc de finir mes études. _

_- Mais … c'est totalement insensé ! Tu n'as même pas fini tes études de médecine ! Et je ne suis pas sûre que l'immunologie soit ton domaine de prédilection._

_- À l'origine, j'étais présent à bord entant que tacticien, mais pour éviter de devoir rajouter un homme à bord, on m'a proposé d'assumer le poste de médecin de bord en plus. En règle, général les interventions d'un médecin à bord d'un sous-marin se limitent à de la biologie ou dans le pire des cas un peu de chirurgie. La plus part des problèmes sont dus à des chutes ou des brulures. Tout cela je l'avais déjà soigné, j'avais même vu pire. C'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à une attaque éco-terroriste._

_- Hé! _S'insurgea Bella. _Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire l'éco-terroriste. _

Elle se leva et se jeta sur lui.

Bien plus agile, rapide et fort qu'elle [Attention les filles, super Eddy est de retour], il lui attrapa les bras et la fit retomber sur ses genoux. Bella se retrouvait ainsi prisonnière des bras d'Edward, totalement incapable de bouger la partie supérieur de son corps.

_- Je retire ce que j'ai dit … tu aurais fait une terroriste vraiment pitoyable. _

_- Et bien merci, au moins je sais dans quelle branche je ne devrais pas me reconvertir en cas de besoin,_ répondit Bella, faussement vexée.

Incapable de résister à la tentation, Edward embrassa la base du cou de sa belle avant de caresser ce dernier du bout de son nez. La sensation de la peau d'Edward contre la sienne ainsi que celui de son souffle chaud, déclencha chez Bella une série de frissons qui firent sourire Edward.

Doucement, il relâcha sa prise sur les bras de la jeune femme. Non mécontente de sa position, cette dernière s'installa plus confortablement sur les genoux d'Edward et se colla contre lui, calant son visage dans son cou. Edward l'entoura de ses bras, posant l'une de ses mains sur la taille de Bella et l'autre sur l'un de ses genoux, caressant doucement sa peau délicate.

_- C'est pour cela que tu t'es senti responsable … pendant la quarantaine._

_- En grande partie … oui. _

Sa réponse n'avait été qu'un souffle. Parallèlement, sa main devenait plus entreprenante, allant et venant le long de sa cuisse mais ne dépassant pas la barrière matérialisée par le bord inférieur de la robe de Bella.

_- Ne t'ont-ils pas reproché de nous avoir sauvés?_

_- Pas encore, mais même s'ils venaient à le faire, ils ne pourraient m'infliger les pires sanctions. Jamais je ne le regretterais. Parce que si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu serais certainement morte, et je n'aurais pas le plaisir de te tenir contre moi comme maintenant._

_- Et tu n'aurais probablement pas le droit à ça non plus_, lui dit-elle en déposant un baiser juste sous son oreille.

Ce baiser fut pour Edward le baiser de trop, celui qui lui fit perdre tout contrôle sur lui-même. Il tourna la tête de façon à capturer les lèvres de Bella et, dans un même mouvement, sa main remonta jusqu'en haut de la cuisse de Bella, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

En réponse à cela, Bella passa ses bras autour du cou d'Edward de façon à approfondir ce baiser. Bientôt, leur langues se livraient un combat sans mercis où le plaisir de l'autre était le seul objectif. D'un geste souple, Edward se releva, emportant Bella dans ses bras. À bout de souffle, Bella relâcha les lèvres d'Edward pour s'attaquer à sa mâchoire et à son cou. Doucement, Edward relâcha ses jambes, la forçant ainsi à mettre les pieds, ou du moins les escarpins, à terre.

Les mains d'Edward étaient partout sur elle, sur ses cuisses, sur sa taille, dans son dos. Ses mains à elle s'étaient attaquées aux boutons dorés qui fermaient sa veste blanche. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se coller à lui, de frotter son bassin contre le sien. Elle le sentait contre elle, dur au possible, n'attendant que la libération, une libération qu'elle se ferait une joie de lui offrir. La veste tomba des épaules d'Edward mais avant que sa main n'ait atteint la boucle de la ceinture de ce dernier, il la retourna, plaquant son dos contre son torse.

Surprise, Bella laissa échapper un gémissement, ce qui satisfit énormément Edward.

Il la serra contre lui, frottant son sexe tendu à bloc contre son fessier si ferme et tentateur. Ses mains caressèrent doucement les hanches de sa compagne puis remontèrent sur son ventre, vers sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il empauma ses seins, elle gémit plus fort. À présent, elle n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Doucement, il la fit se pencher sur le matelas, l'accompagnant dans son geste. Il se redressa, abandonna sa poitrine pour son dos, faisant aller et venir ses mains entre son dos et ses reins. Toujours avec douceur, il se saisit de la fermeture éclair de la robe et commença à la faire coulisser, le plus délicatement possible, embrassant consciencieusement la peau qu'il découvrait. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas de la glissière, il écarta les pans de la robe jusqu'à dénuder complètement le dos de sa compagne, un dos qu'il parcourut de baisers humides qui arrachèrent à Bella frissons et gémissements.

_- Edward_, l'appela-t-elle, ivre de désir.

_- Bella_, souffla-t-il dans son cou avant de l'aider à se redresser et à se retourner face à lui faisant ainsi tomber sa robe au sol.

Elle se trouvait à présent face à lui, perchée sur des escarpins noirs verni, uniquement vêtu d'un soutien-gorge à balconnet de fine dentelle blanche ainsi que d'un string assortit. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, son cœur accéléra encore, sa respiration fut de plus en plus saccadée.

Il se trouvait face à une déesse, sa déesse, celle qu'il avait attendue depuis tant de temps. Son corps était tout bonnement parfait. Il l'avait trouvée belle, même magnifique la première fois, mais à présent … elle l'était encore bien plus.

_- Bella..._, l'appela-t-il dans un souffle, subjugué, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Bella en profita pour s'attaquer avidement à sa chemise. Cette dernière ne fit pas long feux et rejoignit rapidement la verte. Ne restait plus qu'entre les mains de Bella et le torse de son ange que le fin tissu de coton de son T-shirt. Lorsqu'elle passa ses doigts sous le tissu et toucha la peau si chaude de son amour, ce fut à son tour à lui d'être parcouru de frissons. D'un geste lent, Bella remonta son t-shirt, effleurant par endroit sa peau du bout des doigts, lui arrachant un grognement. Arrivé au niveau de ses épaules, Edward leva les bras pour faire passer le vêtement et le lança lui-même à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Bella fit redescendre ses mains le long du torse d'Edward, s'attardant sur les cicatrices encore rosées, posant ses lèvres sur celle, de forme ovoïde, placée un peu plus haut que son cœur, prenant bien plus conscience que lui aussi avait failli ne jamais se trouver là.

Edward caressa sa joue de son pouce et l'obligea à le regarder. Délicatement il s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser doux et sensuel. Les mains d'Edward longèrent sa colonne vertébrale puis vinrent se poser sur ses fesses. Il empauma ces dernières, obligeant Bella à enserrer sa taille de ses jambes.

Il n'eut qu'un pas à faire pour atteindre le lit face à lui. Il posa l'un de ses genoux sur le matelas et se pencha en avant pour y déposer son précieux chargement. À peine eut-elle touché le matelas que Bella lâcha le cou d'Edward pour s'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture et la fermeture de son pantalon. Edward la laissa faire, ne se chargeant que d'enlever ses chaussures blanches, qui tombèrent avec fracas sur le plancher. Le pantalon suivit très peu de temps après.

Taquin, il remonta les bras de Bella au-dessus de sa tête, où il les maintint d'une main, avant de redescendre lentement vers sa poitrine qui se soulevait de plus en plus rapidement. Caressant la peau délicate de cou, puis celle de ses seins, il se mit à les vénérer, titillant l'un de sa main libre et embrassant, léchant l'autre, toujours à travers la fine couche de dentelle du soutient gorge de Bella. Cette dernière subissait la torture avec délectation, gémissant de plus en plus fort à mesure que le plaisir que lui prodiguait son amant grandissait en elle.

_- Edward … _souffla-t-elle.

_- Hum?_

_- Lâche-moi …_

_- Nan …_

_- S'il te plaît … _

_- Nan … _

Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres des Bella et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Edward se retrouvait sur le dos, Bella à cheval sur lui.

_- C-comment t'as fait ça?!?_

Elle lui lança un sourire narquois.

_- Tu aimerais bien le savoir, hein? On fait moins le malin maintenant Cullen_

_- Tu vas voir !_ La menaça-t-il en tentant de se relever.

Cherchant à bloquer sa manœuvre, Bella s'avança de façon à être assise sur ses abdominaux, fort bien dessinés. Coupé dans son élan, Edward du battre en retraite et se laisser retomber.

_- Tu disais?_

_- Moi? Oh rien … _répondit-il innocemment.

_- Vraiment?_

_- Absolument_

Les mains d'Edward caressèrent ses cuisses avant de remonter le long de ses hanches, de sa taille, effleurant sa poitrine pour finir sur ses épaules. Parcourant les épaules de la jeune femme du bout des doigts, il fit, d'un geste souple, retomber les bretelles de son soutien-gorge sur ses bras.

_- Ça ne serait pas plus simple de le retirer complètement?_ Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

_- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Madame._

Edward passa l'une de ses mains dans le dos de Bella et d'un geste souple dégrafa … enfin tenta de dégrafer la pièce de lingerie, mais n'y parvint qu'à l'aide de sa deuxième main face à une Bella qui riait de bon cœur.

_- C'est ça moque toi_, fit-il boudeur.

En guise de réponse, Bella lui sourit et se défit de son sous-vêtement.

_- Oh … mais je ne me moque pas …_ lui dit-elle en se penchant doucement vers lui, se penchant jusqu'à ce que la pointe durcie de ses seins frôle le torse de son amant.

_- Je n'oserais pas …_ insista-t-elle avant de saisir sa lèvre inférieur avec ses dents pour la mordiller légèrement.

Edward laissa échapper un grognement avant de s'emparer avec force de la bouche de sa compagne pour un baiser où seule la passion avait sa place.

Edward se redressa d'un coup, faisant glisser Bella jusqu'à ses hanches. Bella se retrouva à califourchon au-dessus du sexe d'Edward, encore emprisonner dans son boxer. La sensation de leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre, même à travers les barrières textiles que représentaient leurs sous-vêtements leur arrachèrent un gémissement de plaisir. Bella ne pouvait retenir le mouvement instinctif de ses hanches qui cherchaient à approfondir ce contact.

Edward ne tint que très peu de temps. Au bord de l'implosion, il renversa Bella et lui arracha littéralement son string, arrachant par la même occasion un cri à sa compagne.

Émerveillé par la déesse nue qui se trouvait face à lui, presque intimidé, il ne la toucha que du bout des doigts, longeant ses cuisses, caressant son aine de son pouce, la faisant tressaillir. Il joint bientôt sa bouche à ses doigts, embrassant, caressant chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Il admirait ce corps nu, cherchant à le différencier de celui de la jeune fille qu'il avait connu plus de sept ans plus tôt, cette jeune fille qui était devenue femme dans ses bras et qui avait aussi, à cause de lui, ou grâce à lui, connu le bonheur de maternité. Partout il cherchait des traces de ce phénomène. Les seules choses qu'il constata finalement étaient que son basin c'était peut-être très légèrement élargit et que sa poitrine était un peu plus généreuse, mais rien en cela ne le dérangeait, bien au contraire, il ne l'en trouvait que bien plus désirable

Les gémissements de Bella emplirent rapidement la pièce pour le plus grand plaisir de son tortionnaire. Lorsqu'il rejoint enfin ses lèvres, les mains de Bella s'attaquèrent à son dos, allant et venant sur sa colonne, dessinant les muscles saillants qu'elle ne pouvait que deviner. Doucement ces doigts descendirent vers les fesses de son amant encore recouvertes de tissu.

Ô sacrilège.

Innocemment, elle passa tout d'abord un doigt sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement, puis un deuxième et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle put caresser sa peau du plat de la main.

Bien que très agréable, cette sensation ne la satisfit pas. Elle voulait plus, elle voulait plus. Cette autre chose elle la trouva en faisant passer sa main vers l'avant du sous-vêtement, et se saisit de la verge de son amant.

Au contact de la main de Bella sur son sexe, Edward ne put retenir un grognement quasi animal.

_- Bella … _haleta-t-il, tu vas me rendre fou.

_- Ça ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses … mais enlèves donc ça avant que je ne te l'arrache_, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille tout en se saisissant du boxer d'Edward.

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait. La dernière barrière entre eux vola quelques secondes plus tard à plusieurs mettre d'eux.

Enfin, elle le sentait peau contre peau, désir contre désir, pour des caresses de plus en plus intimes.

Bella craqua la première.

_- Edward … _le supplia-t-elle, _prends moi … je t'en prie prends moi … _

_- Avec plaisir ma Bella._

Edward se positionna à l'entrée de son vagin près à la pénétrer. Le simple contact de son gland contre cette partie si sensible de son anatomie provoqua en Bella une profonde décharge d'adrénaline qui se propagea dans tout son bas ventre.

Edward fit coulisser son membre dans son antre avec une lenteur démesurée et inutile puisque Bella n'était pas humide mais totalement détrempée. Très certainement maso sur les bords, il tenait pourtant à savourer chaque centimètre qu'il faisait en elle. Lorsqu'il buta enfin au fond d'elle, ils ne purent retenir un cri de plaisir.

Tout en embrassant Bella, Edward commença à se mouvoir en elle, doucement, très doucement.

À la recherche d'une connexion supplémentaire, il se saisit des mains de Bella et croisa ses doigts avec les siens.

Mue par un besoin primaire d'accentuer les pénétrations de son amant, Bella accrocha ses chevilles sur ses hanches. Prenant ce geste pour l'encouragement qu'il était, Edward se mit à accélérer la cadence de ses coups de butoir. Les gémissements de Bella gagnèrent rapidement en force pour finalement devenir des cris, hurlant même parfois le prénom de son amant.

C'est ensemble qu'ils atteignirent leur paroxysme, hurlant simultanément le prénom de l'autre sous l'effet de la jouissance.

Il leur fallut un certain nombre de minutes avant de reprendre pied. Délicatement, Edward se retira d'elle et se laissa rouler sur le côté tout en l'entrainant avec lui.

À moitié affalée sur Edward, Bella releva la tête et posa son menton sur le torse d'Edward pour regarder son visage. Sentant son regard sur lui, Edward releva lui aussi la tête. Ils restèrent ainsi à se dévisager pendant quelques secondes.

_- Que fait-on maintenant? _Lui demanda Bella

_- Je te propose de rester comme ça encore un moment, ce n'est pas désagréable comme position._

Bella sourit malgré elle.

_- J'avais une vision à plus long terme de la question._

Edward rit légèrement.

_- Je l'avais bien compris rassure-toi. Mais la question serait plutôt, que souhaites-tu faire? Dis-le-moi Bella, que veux-tu?_

Bella soupira.

_- Je ne sais pas vraiment._

Edward sentit son cœur se serrer d'appréhension.

_- Mais je sais ce que je ne veux pas … je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi Edward Cullen, plus jamais, tu m'entends?_

_- Cinq sur cinq, et crois-moi, je n'en ai pas plus envie que toi ma Bella. Je ne survivrais pas si je devais à nouveau vivre sans toi … sans vous. Mais le problème reste entier. Je n'ai été muté à San Diego que pour les besoins de cette mission, j'ignore encore quel sort m'est réservé. Mais il y a de très fortes chances pour que je sois rappelé sur la côte est. Serais-tu prête à me suivre Bella? Serais-tu prêtes à tout laisser derrière toi pour moi?_

_- Ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te paraitre dingue, parce que j'ai toute ma famille sur la côte ouest, mes amis, mon travail … mais … je crois bien que oui … oui, je serais prête à tout quitter pour rester près de toi. Je t'aime Edward et je ne veux plus passer un jour sans toi._

Edward se pencha pour l'embrasser avec passion.

_- Je t'aime aussi ma Bella … plus que tout au monde … et je crois bien que si tu m'avais dit non, j'aurais quitté l'armée sur le champ._

_- T-tu pourrais le faire?_

_- Tu le souhaiterais?_

_- Non, bien sûr que non, je préfère savoir que l'on pourrait te renvoyer en Afghanistan pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison ou dans tout autre partie du monde où tu risquerais de perdre la vie que de te savoir à la maison auprès de ta famille,_ répondit Bella avec autant d'ironie qu'elle en fût capable.

Edward la serra plus fort contre lui pour la réconforter.

_- Il ne m'arrivera pas ma Bella … tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Mais de toute façon, avant de prendre une décision quel qu'elle soit, il faut attendre de voir ce que donnerons les entretiens de Gabriel avec les différents responsables de la base ici à San Diego. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui nous attend._

Bella soupira profondément pour tenter de chasser l'angoisse qui la gagnait.

_- Et … quand penses-tu que tu devras retourner sur la côte est?_

_- J'ai des obligations pour la fin du mois de janvier et je devrais me trouver à Washington à ce moment-là. Mais mis à part ça, ils sont coincés puisque j'ai posé l'ensemble des permissions et congés de récupérations que j'avais en réserve depuis un moment … ce qui fait que je n'aurais pas à retourner travailler avant la fin du mois de février._

_- C'est vrai? J'ai du mal à y croire. Je vais t'avoir rien qu'à moi pendant des mois. _

_- Désolé de te contredire mon cœur, mais … je crois bien que ma mère, ma sœur et mon frère réclameront une part du butin … tout comme notre fils … enfin je l'espère. _

_- Depuis le temps qu'il t'attend... je n'ai pas de doutes là-dessus._

_- Je l'espère._

C'est sur cette note d'espoir qu'ils sombrèrent l'un et l'autre dans les méandres du sommeil, enfin pour quelques heures au moins avant que leur désir commun ne les réveille.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**__****Oui, je sais … ces deux là sont deux inconscients … mais que voulez vous, Ed n'attendait personne et les préservatifs n'étaient pas livrés en option avec les tacos … j'vous les trouves où moi vos préservatifs ??? faut être logique, non ?  
**

**__****Bon … il va sans dire que la suite sera un peu moins chaude … **

**__****N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, la seconde partie sera postée comme un nouveau chapitre  
**

**__****À suivre:**

**__****Et Maintenant ?**

**__****Partie 2**

**__***** Swan, Cullen & Co ***


	17. BONUS: Les Bêtises d

**Les bêtises d'Elo ….**

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 21 janvier

quoi de spécial me direz vous … nan, c'est pas mon anniversaire mais celui d'Elo90, une des lectrice les plus farfelue de USS California, qui fête ses 20 ans aujourd'hui. Alors pour son anniversaire, je vais partager avec vous les théories les plus farfelues qu'il m'ait était donné de lire mais comme vous le constaterais, il lui arrivait parfois te tomber juste, ou à peu près

**Première série d'hypothèses:**

Elle font suite au chapitre 4: **Sans Toi**, soit le premier chapitre après l'annonce du départ d'Edward. Avec la dépression de Bella mais aussi la découverte de sa grossesse.

(les commentaires sont les siens)

_-Edward est déjà père: non Bella était sa première fois, enfin je crois, il me semble_

_-Edward à tué des gens: non car moi si je tuais des gens je me ferai toute petite et je culpabiliserai_

_-Edward a était engagé dans un équipe de sport pour participer aux JO car il court très vite: non celle la je la trouve débile, moi je l'aurai dit a ma meilleure amie et puis pourquoi son comportement changerai._

_-Edward est végétarien: non sa aussi c'est débile, il mange des lasagnes et puis sa ferait pas avancer l'histoire!!! _

_-Edward est malade, du genre incurable, mais non contagieux (MST!) et qu'il veut vivre sa vie a fond et faire un roda trip pour réaliser un de ces rêves! oui mais si c'est une maladie mortelle sa va pas être possible sauf si tu n'es pas fan des happa en!!!_

_-Edward se ferait maltraité par Carlisle, et la encore j ai une possibilité pour le démonter, s'il se fait maltraité par Carlisle, pourquoi n'a t il rien dit et pourquoi les autres ne disent rien. _

_-Edward est parti chercher la gloire en tant que musicien!!!! _

Quand j'vous disais qu'elle était pas toujours à côté de la plaque !

Au final j'ai fini par craquer (oui, je suis faible …) et lui ai révélé que l'une de ses deux dernières hypothèses était bonnes ce qui lui a permis de formuler d'autre hypothèses:

_Je pense malgré tout que ma théorie selon laquelle Edward se ferait maltraiter serait la bonne, je veux dire que c'est ce qui collerait le mieux a Edward et a son comportement. Mais s'il était battu alors Bella aurait du remarquer quelque chose lors de leur nuit ensemble non?? mais si c'est la bonne théorie pourquoi les autres ne font rien ? ils ne sont pas au courant ?? et puis Carlisle est médecin alors je refuse de penser qu'il bat son fils !!! mais en même temps si Edward est parti chercher la gloire, la première théorie ne tiens plus!! mais si c'est cette théorie la bonne pourquoi avoir eu un comportement aussi détestable!!!! _

_Mannequin ? non je pense pas_

_Acteur ? hum oui pourquoi pas_

_Musicien/chanteur? j ai plus tendance a penser a cette solution, parce que a la base il est pianiste_

_Mais bon c'est une fic donc tu peux changer les caractéristiques des personnages!!!_

_Ou encore écrivain ? oui j'aime bien celle la aussi, même si sa correspond plus a Bella en temps normal!_

_Bon plus qu'a trouver le titre !!!!! _

_je pense qu'il a un rapport avec le succès d'Edward, du genre, s'il devient chanteur, le titre de son album ou s'il devient écrivain, le titre de son premier livre!! _

et Plouf ! Touché, mais pas coulé !

**Seconde série d'hypothèses:**

En fait ces hypothèses la ne sont liées à aucun chapitre, elles concernent juste le titre de la fiction

_le USS California est un bateau de guerre américaine touche pendant l'attaque du Pearl Habor _

Et oui, c'est bien joli de taper " USS California " dans Google, mais celui de Pearl Harbor, il est à la casse depuis très longtemps.

En tout cas cette hypothèse, Elo n'est pas la seule à l'avoir formulée, vous étiez même assez nombreuses en fait.

_Edward fait parti d'un boys band nommée le USS California et fait des chorées plus stupides les une que les autres en montant ses abdos dans des tenues argentées , et ce groupe est exclusivement connu au Japon !!!_

J'sais pas pour vous … mais moi j'adooooore !

En fait pour trouver le USS California qui nous intéressait, il fallait aller sur Wikipeadia et lorsque l'on tapait " USS California " il fallait regarder dans la liste des résultats " **Classe Virginia** américain , elle a été inaugurée par l'USS Virginia , mis en service en 2004 . **...** Liste des : **USS California** (SSN-781) | 2008 | 2013 | ? | **... **" et là vous arriviez à l'origine du titre de cette fiction.

Il y a peu, j'ai moi aussi fait une recherche sur Google en tapant " USS California " et au bout de 5 pages de résultat, je suis tombée sur ma fiction ! Trop fort ! C'était la seuls page en français !

**Troisième série d'Hypothèses**

Le secret du titre de cette fiction a été révélé dans le Chapitre 8: **Bienvenu à Bord du USS California**, mais cela n'a pas arrêter Elo.

_Edward est dans un sous-marin !_

_-Ok sa on a compris la première question c'est pourquoi !_

_C'est dingue le nombre de question que je me pose avec ta fic !!!_

_Alors une fois n'est pas coutume voici mes théories :_

_-après son échec musical, Edward s'engage chez les marines en tant que sous mariniers._

_- il s'engage chez les marines en tant que médecin ( pour essayer de rendre malgré tout son père fier de lui) et est affecté au uss california ( car c'est le nom de sous marin !)_

_-il s'est engagé en tant qu'espion russe et bosse comme taupe sur un sous-marin américain._

_Quel type de mission ?_

_Une mission secrète_

_Un simple exercice_

_Une poursuite de pirates _

… la réponse vous la connaissez déjà …

Enfin pour finir en apothéose, je vous propose de lire sa vision des retrouvailles d'Edward avec sa famille. Toutes similitudes avec un passage de ma fiction déjà publié est une pure coïncidence, ce petit morceau date du 23 décembre 2009 et la scène des retrouvailles était déjà " écrite " à la fin du mois d'août de la même année.

En tout cas lisez le, ça vaut son pesant de cacahuètes.

" _Une fois les formalités dument remplies, Edward accompagna Angela et Bella vers le point de rendez vous pour retrouver sa famille. Alors que les filles marchaient a vives allure, lui trainait les pieds sous le poids de l angoisse qui augmentait de plus en plus. Il entendit les pleurs de soulagement, les "oh mon dieu on a tellement eu peur". Toujours légèrement en retrait, personne ne l avait encore remarqué, personne hormis cette pair de pupilles qui le fixaient intrigués.  
Jamais il n' avait jamais croisé des yeux de cette intensité, même lorsqu'il croisait son regard dans le miroir, il trouvait ses pupilles vertes émeraudes banales, mais ces yeux la étaient d une telle profondeur qu'il aurait pu s y perdre et n aurait rien fait pour retrouver son chemin.  
Alors que les autres étaient encore dans leur retrouvailles, le propriétaire de ces deux perles s'avança lentement, sans jamais quitté des yeux Edward. Lorsque les deux protagonistes furent aux mêmes niveau ils saisirent la main de l'autre, leur contact était doux et tendre, puis doucement l autre lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille_

_- Tu ne sais pas a quel point tu m'as manqué_

_- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, terriblement._

_Et alors, Edward se pencha lentement vers jasper et l'embrassa avec tendresse et douceur sous le regard plus que surpris de toutes les personnes alentour!!_

_FIN "_

Au final, la miss a fait un essai un peu plus long:

_Le grand jour était enfin arrivé, Bella allait retrouver les siens, son fils qui lui avait tant manqué, son père, sa mère et les Cullen. Mais elle allait aussi retrouver l'air frais, elle ne supportait plus vraiment de vivre dans cette boite de conserve, elle en devenait claustrophobe. Le commandant leur avait indiqué qu'après le petit déjeuné la plupart des marins et tout leurs invités devraient rejoindre leur quartier afin de ranger tout leurs effets personnels et ainsi de se préparer. Il les avait aussi prévenus qu'ils devaient au moins s'assoir lors de la remontée du sous-marin et se préparer a ressentir une douleur au niveau des oreilles due aux changements de pression._

_Enfin le sous-marin était remonté à la surface, Edward lui avait dit qu'une fois qu'il serait à la surface il faudrait attendre encore une heure avant de rejoindre le quai où serait stationné l'USS California._

_Le sous-marin était enfin à quai, la porte du sas venait d'être ouverte et déjà elle sentait l'air frais s'engouffrait, elle inspira à fond, et un sourire fendit son visage._

_-Vous devez faire attention quand vous montez à l'échelle pour sortir, il y a un recoin et laissez moi vous dire que si vous vous le prenez dans la tête sa va faire mal, c'est quand même de l'acier !_

_Angela s'engouffra la première, bientôt seul ses pieds furent visibles puis plus rien, Edward lui fit une petite pression dans le bas du dos pour l'inviter à son tour à sortir. L'ascension se passa bien jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses pied glisse sur le barreau métallique de l'échelle, elle perdit l'équilibre et comme sa malchance décida de revenir a ce moment elle se prit le recoin d'acier dont on lui avait parlé quelques minutes plutôt. Sa tête le heurta dans un bruit sourd. Elle eu juste le temps d'entendre Edward hurlait son prénom avant de perdre connaissance._

_Des bips réguliers retentissaient près d'elle, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un plafond blanc, que bien évidemment elle ne connaissait pas. Quelque chose était bizarre dans ce plafond, pourquoi était-il blanc ?? Bella n'avait jamais vu du blanc dans le sous-marin, que du gris, toujours du gris et ses variantes. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit une fenêtre, de plus en plus bizarre se dit-elle elle fit alors un effort et se concentra sur les derniers évènements dont elle se souvenait. Elle se rappela le sous-marin, et l'annonce qu'il était à quai, la sortie d'Angela puis la sienne, son pied qui glisse et une douleur dans sa tête._

_Si elle était à l'hôpital, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait été inconsciente lors du débarquement, elle avait raté les retrouvailles avec sa famille, avec son fils, encore une fois elle n'avait pas assurée._

_Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, et une infirmière pénétra dans la chambre, et là son regard s'agrandit de surprise._

_-Vous êtes réveillée mademoiselle Swan, enfin, on s'inquiétait vraiment pour vous. Avez vous besoin de quelques choses avant que je n'appel votre médecin ?_

_Bella fit un signe négatif de la tête._

_-Bien je vais le chercher immédiatement et prévenir vos proches que vous êtes réveillée._

_L'infirmière sortit et laissa Bella seule, elle allait revoir sa famille dans peu de temps, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et un médecin brun qui devait avoir la trentaine s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire rassurant._

_-Mademoiselle Swan, bon retour parmi nous, je suis le docteur Cooper (c'est le nom du personnage de Peter Facinelli dans Nurse Jackie !! ^^). Comment vous sentez vous ?_

_-Un peu nauséeuse_

_-C'est tout à fait normal après ce qu'il vous ait arrivée. Je dois vous posez quelques questions – Bella acquiesça- bien, quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?_

_- de ma tête heurtant ce foutu recoin dur_

_- bien, pouvez-vous me dire des choses personnelles et des événements important qui se sont passés dans le monde ?_

_- je me suis cassée le bras droit 2 fois, j ai eu plusieurs entorses a la chevilles droites, je vis a San Francisco, dans une pension familiale. Il y a toujours la guerre en Irak, Obama a fait campagnes pour les élections et hum je sais pas trop quoi vous dire !_

_- c'est bien c'est suffisant, vous ne souffrez pas d'amnésie, c'est ce dont j'avais peur, à cause de votre hématome au cerveau, puis votre coma._

_-Mon coma ??_

_- oui, le choc a été plutôt violent vous savez, et votre cerveau à saigné, on vous à soigné mais vous êtes restée dans le coma._

_-pendant combien de temps ?_

_- 8 mois_

_-8 mois ? oh mon dieu ! Comment… je … je suis un peu perdue là,_

_-c'est normal, ne vous inquiétiez pas, sa va passez. Il vous faut vous laissez un peu de temps. Vous vous remettrez vite dans le bain avec l'arrivée de votre famille, qui ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Vous leur avez fait une sacrée peur ! Je vais vous laissez vous reposez, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler pour quoique se soit._

_- merci docteur._

_Le docteur Cooper quitta la chambre de Bella, la laissant avec des pensées culpabilisantes._

_« mon dieu, non seulement mon fils a du penser que j'étais morte, puis on lui a dit que finalement j'étais vivante, et quand enfin je vais enfin le retrouver, je me fais un hématome au cerveau et je tombe dans le coma pendant 8 mois. Je n'étais même pas là pour la rencontre père/fils que j'ai tant attendue. Comment Edward a-t-il gérer la rencontre avec son fils, lui qui angoissait tellement ». Bella se repassait ces pensées en boucles jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa famille dans la pièce._

_Son père, sa mère, Phil, Betty et Angela entrèrent, ils s'approchèrent du lit, puis sa mère n'y tennant plus la serra dans ses bras, avec les larmes aux yeux lui murmurant des « je t'aime » et des « tu m'as tellement fait peur mon bébé »._

_Elle passa dans les bras de tous, et tous s'asseyaient prés d'elle, posant une de leurs mains sur une partie du corps de Bella, ils la regardaient tous émue._

_Bella quant à elle avait le regard fixé sur la porte attendant les deux personnes qu'elle désirait voir le plus au monde._

_Ils se rendirent tous compte que Bella devait attendre quelque chose, sa mère osa demandait quoi._

_-Bella, chérie, pourquoi fixes-tu cette porte ? Attends-tu quelqu'un d'autre que nous ?_

_Bella tourna alors la tête vers sa mère et fronça les sourcils, comment pouvait elle demandé si elle attendait quelqu'un d'autre, elle devait bien remarquer qu'il manquait son petit fils non ??_

_-Bien sur que j'attends quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu vois bien qu'il manque des gens ici !_

_Tous se regardèrent perplexe, ils ne comprenaient pas qui il pouvait bien manquer, toutes les personnes qui lui rendait visite étaient dans cette pièce._

_-pardonne –moi ma chérie, mais qui demanda doucement sa mère._

_- Bah je sais pas moi, peut être les Cullen et Edward mais aussi MON FILS ! répliqua Bella avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la porte, pourquoi mon fils n'est il pas venu avec vous ? pourquoi vous m'empêchez de le voir, je veux voir mon fils, insista Bella avec de la colère dans sa voix, elle ne comprenait pas._

_Tout les autres se regardèrent, aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait pourquoi Bella réclamait tout ces gens, pourquoi les Cullen, elle ne les connaissait pas plus que sa, juste de vue au lycée, et pourquoi réclamait-elle un fils qu'elle n'avait pas._

_Une fois de plus ce fut la mère de Bella qui eu suffisamment de courage pour parler à sa fille._

_-Bella, ma chérie, quel fils ? et pourquoi Edward et les Cullen devraient être là ?_

_-Comment sa quel fils ? MON FILS! EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN JUNIOR! MON FILS! _

_-Bella, calme toi ma chérie, il faut que tu te reposes._

_- je ne me calmerai pas avant d'avoir vu MON FILS !!_

_-mais enfin Bella tu n'as pas d'enfant !_

_-Bien sur que si j'ai un fils, il a les mêmes yeux verts les mêmes cheveux que son père, c'est son portrait craché, il jour du piano, tout le monde l'appel Junior, il adore le gâteau au chocolat et les tartines de nutel*a ! Il a sauté une classe et il …_

_-Bella calme toi, tu n'as pas de fils !_

_- Vous arrêtez de me dire sa, vous mentez, pourquoi vous me mentez, si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle !_

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda le docteur Cooper qui était venu dans la chambre alerté par les cris._

_-Docteur, ils refusent de laissez voir mon fils, je vous en prie dites-leur de me laisser voir mon fils, supplia Bella, les sanglots coincés dans sa gorge !_

_Le médecin regarda circonspect la famille de sa patiente, il connaissait son dossier par cœur, et jamais il n'avait été fait mention d'une hypothétique grossesse, même non menée à terme. Mais elle semblait persuader d'avoir un fils, sa réaction n'était pas normale, et elle devait absolument se calmer. Il décida alors de faire sortir la famille afin de parler avec sa patiente._

_Cette dernière commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, la panique de ne pas voir son fils comprimait sa trachée et la faisait suffoquer._

_Le médecin s'approcha doucement de sa patiente et pris une de ses mains dans les siennes._

_-Bella, calmez-vous, nous allons tirer cette affaire au clair d'accord, d'abord vous devez retrouvez une respiration calme – il attrapa le masque à oxygène placer sur le mur derrière le lit. Et le placa sur le visage de la jeune femme- voilà inspirez et expirez doucement._

_Le médecin ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Et commença par quelques questions simples._

_-Quel âge à votre fils ?_

_-6 ans et ½_

_Le médecin fronça les sourcils à cette réponse, ce que Bella ne comprenait pas vraiment._

_-Bella pour vous nous sommes en quelle année?_

_-Et bien, lorsque nous sommes revenus après la mission nous étions en décembre 2013 et comme je suis restée 8 mois dans le coma on est en 2014._

_-Quelle mission ?_

_-Et bien celle que j'ai fait avec Green peace, puis lorsque nous avons été attaqués par des pirates, et que notre bateau a fait naufrage nous avons étés repêchés à bord du USS California, où j'ai retrouvé Edward et là aussi ou je me suis cogné la tête avant de me retrouver ici! Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire de trop je suis sous serment._

_- Bien sur, je comprends, heu je vais aller voir si les infirmières ont essayés de recontacter Edward et votre fils, reposez vous en attendant, dès qu'ils seront là je vous les enverrais, ne vous inquiétez pas._

_-Merci docteur._

_Le médecin sortit alors de la chambre et alla rejoindre la famille Swan qui l'attendait en se rongeant les ongles. IL leur fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau et, leur fit signe de s'assoir._

_-Docteur pourquoi ma fille pense t-elle quelle à un enfant ? pourquoi ne nous croit elle pas ?_

_Le médecin prit quelques instants pour répondre, puis déclara :_

_-je n'ai jamais vu sa, lors d'un traumatisme crânien il est courant que les gens ait une amnésie passagère, et qu'ils oublient quelques années de leur vie, mais là, dans le cas de votre fille, c'est… apparement elle… elle aurait créer un futur, une vie, pour elle nous sommes en 2014, non en 2007, elle s'est créer 7 ans, et pendant ces 7 ans elle a eu un fils d'Edward et l'aurait retrouvé à bord d'un sous-marin._

_Tout le monde resta bouche bée face à l'annonce du médecin, Charlie prit la parole,_

_-Mais comment est-ce possible ? je veux dire… comment ….. ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, je vais contacter des confrères pour savoir s'ils en ont déjà entendus parlés, mais nous savons peu de chose sur le cerveau, c'est un organe extrêmement complexe, pourtant ces scan étaient tous normaux, je ne sais pas. Mais il va falloir rapidement lui expliqué, ce qu'il se passe, mais je pense qu'il serait mieux que lui parle seul._

_Ils acquiescèrent tous, et ils laissèrent le médecin sortirent de la pièce encore sous le choc de cette révélation. Le médecin quant à lui de dirigea le pas lourd vers la chambre de cette patiente._

_S'il y avait une chose que le médecin détestait dans son métier, c'était d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Il arriva bien trop tot face à la chambre de la patiente, il inspira un bon coup, avant de frapper et d'entrer sous l'accord de Bella._

_-Vous avez réussi à avoir Edward ? demanda rapidement Bella_

_- hum non pas encore, je suis désolé – Bella souffla de déception- Bella il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose d'important –Bella opina- c'est difficile à dire, et je ne sais pas trop par où commencer._

_-Quoi qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est Junior ? Edward ? Quoi ? dites-moi ??_

_-Bella calmez vous, sa va, tout va bien,_

_Bella se ralongea , et attendit que le médecin parle enfin, elle attendit malgrès tout inquiète, que vous pouvez t-il s'être passé, le médecin bougea doucement, et s'asseya sur le lit de sa patiente, ce n'était peut être pas professionnel, mais c'était une bien grosse révélation pour restait distant._

_-Bella vous souvenez vous, d'un jour où vous vous êtes cognez la tête contre une table alors que vous étiez en cours à la fac ?_

_-Bien sur que je me souviens de ce jour, c'est le jour ou l'on m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte._

_-Bella, votre coma…. Il …. Heu…. Il fait suite à cet incident… et non pas à une chute dans un sous-marin._

_-… Je ne….. ne comprend pas…_

_-Bella nous sommes en 2007, il semblerait que pendant votre coma, vous vous ayez crée une vie, que le temps à passé dans votre esprit. Vous n'avez pas d'enfant, vous n'avez pas retrouvée Edward, vous n'êtes pas parti en mission avec Green Peace._

_-non, …non… c'est faux, vous mentez…. Mon fils est réel, il… ces câlins sont réel, ces bisous sont réel. C'est faux … vous mentez… VOUS MENTEZ, POURQUOI VOUS MENTEZ TOUS ?? POURQUOI NE PUIS-JE PAS VOIR LES GENS QUE J'AIME ? POURQUOI VOUS ME LES ENLEVEZ ??? JE VEUX LES VOIR !!!!! C'EST ICI QUE JE SUIS DANS LE COMA ! C'EST ICI QUE CE N'EST PAS REEL ! JE VEUX EDWARD !!_

_Bella continuait à hurler elle refusait de faire face à la vérité que lui disait le médecin, une infirmière entra et lui injecta un puissant sédatif, Bella sous l'effet du médicament se calma et s'endormi._

_Bella resta plusieurs semaine à l'hôpital, plusieurs fois les médecins lui avaient expliqués, que tout se qu'elle avait vécu pendant son coma, n'avait été une illusion, un fantasme guidait par son subconscient, et si Bella hurlait au début, avec le temps elle les laissait parlé, elle les laissait raconté leurs balivernes._

_Bella était persuadé que c'est ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment qui était du domaine de l'imaginaire, et encore elle voyait mal en quoi ce qu'elle vivait pouvait révéler du fantasme. Lorsqu'ils entraient dans la chambre, Bella se cloitrait dans son silence et regarder à travers la fenêtre._

_Bella avait une théorie sur la façon de quitter cet endroit, les médecins lui avait expliqué que son retour parmi le monde « réel » était du au fait qu'elle avait eu un choc physique important et que sa avait stimulé une partie de son cerveau qui l'avait réveillée._

_Elle pensait que si elle revivait un nouveau traumatisme, elle regagnera la réalité, mais il lui avait été difficile de mettre en pratique, elle était rarement seule. Les médecins avaient dit à sa famille qu'elle devenait une grande dépressive et ils avaient peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise, ils avaient alors conseillés de la surveillé mais sans trop l'étouffer, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas fait avec succès._

_Bella avait enfin obtenu le droit de rentrer chez elle pour le week-end, elle pensait enfin mettre à exécution son plan pour retrouver les deux hommes de sa vie._

_Ce fut Angela qui vint la chercher, Angela était réellement triste que son amie, refuse la vérité, qu'elle s'isole et se morfond, son amie lui maquait depuis bien trop longtemps._

_Elles arrivèrent enfin à la maison, Bella entra sans entrain dans cette maison vide et triste sans les rires de son fils, mais elle allait bientôt le revoir elle en était sur._

_Tout le monde était là, ses parents, Phil, Angela et Betty, ils parlaient tous de sujets plus ou moins intéressant, si une personne entrait en cet instant elle aurait qu'il y avait une bonne ambiance, mais ce n'était qu'une façade, Bella participait tant bien que mal, afin de pas trop les inquiétait, mais Bella comptait les heures avant de pouvoir enfin passé à l'action._

_Au bout d'un moment, Bella prétexta être fatiguée, pour pouvoir montée, elle arrivait à bout de sa fausse bonne humeur. Elle espérait que les autres n'allait pas tarder à monter se couchait aussi._

_Il était minuit quand elle entendit les autres montés, bien évidemment quelqu'un passa par sa chambre pour voir si tout allait bien. Il était maintenant 3 heures et tout le monde dormait a point fermés, tout le monde sauf Bella, il était pour elle d'allait rejoindre son amour. Elle quitta son lit sur la pointe des pieds, et monta au deuxième étage. La maison avait été faite de façon à ce que les escaliers forment un puits en leur milieu. Le deuxième étage offrait une hauteur suffisante pour pouvoir réalisé son projet._

_Aidée du mur elle grimpa sur la rambarde, regarda le sol, inspira un bon coup et murmura :_

_-J'arrive mes amours, je viens vous retrouvez._

_Et elle se pencha en avant, la gravité fit le reste et elle tomba._

_**SAD END (initialement prévu) :**_

_Angela qui dormait d'un très légers sommeil, entendit soudain un bruit sourd, intriguée elle se leva, et parcouru le palier de son étage et ne vit, elle regarda dans la chambre de Bella, mais ne distingua pas les contours de son corps sous la couette et se rendit compte que le lit était vide. Prise de panique elle descendit rapidement les escaliers quand arrivait en bas elle glissa sur quel que chose de liquide et chaud, elle alluma la lumière et sa respiration se coupa quand elle vit le corps de son amie baignant dans son sang sans vie. Elle hurla de douleur ce qui réveilla toute la maison. Tout le monde quitta son lit précipitamment en entendant ce hurlement._

_Tous se figèrent lorsqu'ils découvrirent le corps sans vie de leur fille, et amie._

_Bella fut enterrée dans le cimetière de la Colma à San Francisco, les funérailles furent simples et beaucoup de larmes tombèrent sur sa tombe._

_Ce ne fut que 7 ans plus tard, lorsqu'Edward se décida enfin à rentrer chez lui, qu'il appris que celle qu'il avait aimé était morte, cette nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Il la rejoignit peu de temps après, lors d'une mission de déminage, il a volontairement marché sur une mine et à rejoins son ange._

_**Happy End :**_

_Alors que son corps tombé peu à peu dans la cage d'escalier, tout devins subitement noir, elle était en position assise sur quelque chose de mou. Quelqu'un la toucha doucement dans le bas de son dos, elle sursauta._

_-Tu as encore fait ce cauchemar mon ange ?_

_Lui demanda la voix veloutée de son amant, elle acquiesça doucement, essayant de retrouver son calme. Edward lui ouvrit ses bras et elle vint s'y loger en respirant sa douce odeur._

_-Jamais plus je ne te quitterai mon ange, on s'est retrouvé, on ne se séparear plus jamais, et pour preuve dans trois jours tout le monde sera officiellement au courant._

_Depuis le retour définitif d'Edward dans sa vie, Bella n'avait qu'une peur, celle qu'il reparte._

_**FIN**_

.

.

_**Voilà … c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que tout ça vous a bien fait sourire voir même rire.**_

_**Si vous soulez adresser des commentaires à Elo, vous pouvez la joindre par MP, sachez juste qu'elle se lance aussi dans l'écriture et participera au concours **_**Bloody Valentine Contest**

_**Quand à moi, je vous retrouve ce week end pour la seconde partie du chapitre 15.**_


	18. Et Maintenant Part 2

_**Laurie: je suis heureuse que ça te plaise**_

_**Matrineu54: et oui … tout peut arriver, même un bébé**_

_**Onja: je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire moi … pour ce qui est de Junior, lis la suite et dis moi ce que tu en penses**_

_**Leeloup: c'est vrai que des pilules dans un sous-marin, ça cours pas les coursives …**_

_**Bébé23: merci beaucoup**_

_**Fleur: Merci !!**_

_**Bérangère: Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant**_

_**Cocotte56: c'est pas moi, c'est Elo ! c'est elle qui a écrit tout ça, pas moi … ^^**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Chapitre quinze:**

**Et Maintenant ?**

**Partie 2**

******* Swan, Cullen & Co ***

.

.

.

Voir ses parents s'engouffrer dans cette berline noire, si peu de temps après les voir retrouvés, fut pour Junior la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Lorsque la portière de son père claqua, il laissa échapper un sanglot, suivit rapidement d'un autre et encore d'un autre.

Peiné par ce qu'il voyait, Emmett s'approcha de son neveu et posa ses deux grandes mains sur ses épaules.

_- Pleure pas champion, tu as entendu ton père ? Ils seront à la maison demain._

_- Ou-oui, m-mais … essaya d'articuler le petit garçon entre deux pleurs, m-mais maman e-elle avait p-promis de plus partir …_

_- Je sais mon grand, mais on ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix à ta maman._

Le petit se renfrogna. Cette attitude fit sourire Emmett qui avait l'impression de se retrouver face à son frère.

_- Nous devrions y aller._

La voix de Carlisle venait de résonner à leurs oreilles pour la première fois depuis un moment. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils remarquèrent tous qu'il n'avait pas bougé, qu'il ne s'était pas approché ni de Bella, ni d'Edward. L'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable.

Carlisle à raison, insista Charlie. Nous devrions rentrer, nous avons tous eu assez d'émotions pour la journée.

Mêlant l'acte à la parole, il prit la main de Betty et se dirigea vers la sortie où les attendaient leurs taxis.

.

Le retour jusqu'à San Francisco se fit dans un silence quasi religieux. Épuisé par ce surplus d'émotions, Junior dormait sous le regard attentif de ses deux grand-mères ainsi que de Betty.

Charlie et Phil étaient assis un peu plus loin. Ce qu'ils avaient vu ne leur plaisait pas du tout, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient vu Bella souffrir, Phil plus que Charlie sans doute. Mais l'un comme l'autre en voulait à Edward de façon quasi viscérale.

Emmett, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie s'étaient installés face à face, les frères et sœurs côte à côte. Emmett avait encore du mal à réaliser que leur frère était de retour parmi eux, la chose leur paraissait quasi surréaliste. C'était aussi ce que pensaient les deux Hale. L'un comme l'autre avait beaucoup souffert de ce départ. Surtout Jasper qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui qui avait été son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance avait tant changé, pourquoi il avait abandonné sa famille. Ces raisons, ils les avaient apprises plus tard, et il en avait était bouleversé. Lui qui se targuait d'une grande empathie n'avait rien vu, il n'avait pas vu la douleur d'Edward, son mal être, il n'avait pas su voir non plus qu'il avait aimé et sur ce point-là. La révélation de l'existence de Junior avait était le coup de grâce, car il savait qu'Edward n'aurait jamais passé ce cap avec une femme qu'il n'aurait pas aimé profondément. Il s'était fourvoyé sur toute la ligne, et la culpabilité l'avait assaillie. Mais aujourd'hui, avec le retour d'Edward, des milliers de nouvelles interrogations lui traversaient l'esprit.

Ben et Angela s'étaient un peu isolés, histoire de pouvoir se retrouver. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre, Angela savourant les mots doux que lui susurrait à l'oreille l'homme de sa vie. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter les explications qui allaient suivre une fois rentrés.

Carlisle s'était isolé du reste de la famille et, le regard dans le vague, semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en début de soirée à San Francisco, ils commandèrent suffisamment de pizzas pour tout le monde, personne n'ayant vraiment le courage de préparer un repas suffisant pour treize personnes. Betty et Esmée se contentèrent de préparer une salade pour accompagner les pizzas, histoire d'équilibrer un peu le tout.

Au moment de passer à table, Junior manquait à l'appel.

Ils l'appelèrent mais ils restèrent sans réponse. Inquiets, ils le cherchèrent dans toute la maison.

C'est Esmée qui le trouva, roulé en boule sur le lit de sa mère serrant contre lui le gilet en laine qui ne quittait que rarement sa mère. Le petit pleurait.

_- Mon chéri … qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Le petit grogna mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

_- Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas..._

Il n'y eu aucune réaction de la part de Junior.

Jasper entra dans la chambre, son visage reflétait son inquiétude pour son neveu.

_- Et bien la fripouille, c'est ici que tu te cachais ?_

En guise de réponse, Junior mis la tête sous le pull de sa mère et hurla:

_- Je veux Maman !_

_- Mon chéri,_ tenta Esmée,_ tu sais bien que Maman ne sera là que demain …_

_- Je veux Maman !_ Hurla de nouveau Junior.

_- Calme-toi Junior_, lui demanda Jaspé d'une voix douce.

_- Que ce passe-t-il ?_ Demanda Angela du seuil.

_- Il réclame Bella_, lui dit Esmée.

Angela hocha de la tête et s'approcha du lit.

_- Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls, s'il vous plait ?_

Sans dire un mot, Esmée et Jasper quittèrent la chambre.

Angela s'assit sur le lit, dos appuyé contre la tête de lit. D'une main distraite, elle se mit à caresser les cheveux de son filleul.

_- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?_

Elle n'eut pas de réponse.

_- Tu sais que si tu gardes tout pour toi, ça va finir par te faire encore plus mal._

Elle n'eut toujours pas de réponse.

_- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire mon grand._ Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front._ Je t'aimerais toujours autant._

_- Mais maman elle m'aime plus …_ répondit le petit garçon entre deux sanglots.

_- Pourquoi tu dis une chose pareille ? Elle t'aime toujours ta maman._

_- C'est même pas vrai, sinon elle serait pas restée avec papa, elle serait restée avec moi. C'est de sa faute à papa si maman elle est pas rentrée à la maison. Moi, je veux pas qu'il vienne à la maison._

_- Mais … pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

_- Parce que si y revient à la maison, il va me prendre ma Maman, j'ai bien vu comment il lui a fait un bisou comme tonton Ben il te fait à toi._

Angela serra son filleul très fort contre elle.

_- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça mon lapin, ta maman t'aime très fort et ce n'est pas parce que ton papa sera rentré qu'elle t'aimera moins. Vous avez toujours était présent tous les deux dans son __cœur et il y a bien assez de place pour vous dedans._

_- Tu crois ?_

_- J'en suis même sure._

Le petit resta un instant sans rien dire.

_- Dis marraine, tu crois qu'il m'aime mon papa ?_

_- Oh ça oui il t'aime._

_- Mais … il m'a jamais vu avant aujourd'hui._

_- Ça c'est faux._

_- À bon ?_

_- Oui, lorsque tu nous a vus, ta maman et moi avec la caméra, ton papa t'a vu aussi._

_- Mais moi je l'ai pas vu !_

_- Non, parce que ta maman et lui voulait te faire la surprise, mais lui il t'a vu._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui, et je peux même te dire qu'il était tellement heureux qu'il en pleurait._

_- Mais pourquoi y sont pas resté alors ?_

_- Comment t'expliquer ça … en fait, pendant qu'on était tous dans le sous-marin, il y a eu beaucoup de monde très malade, et tous ces gens, c'est ton papa qui les a soigné …_

_- Papa c'est un médecin ? Comme grand-père Carlisle ?_

_- Oui, et c'est ta maman qui l'a aidé à les soigner._

_- Mais comment ?_

_- Oh … comme une infirmière je pense … je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils ont fait parce qu'ils étaient en quarantaine._

_- C'est quoi une quarandaine ?_

_- Une qua-ran-taine, c'est quand on sépare des autres des personnes pendant un moment pour ne pas qu'ils transmettent leur maladie aux autres._

_- Mais Papa et Maman ils ont pas été malades ?_

_- Non, et ils ont sauvé la vie de beaucoup de monde parce que cette maladie personne ne la connaissait. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont dû partir cette après-midi, parce que des messieurs qui s'occupent des nouvelles maladies voulaient leur parler pour qu'ils leur expliquent comment ils ont fait pour soigner tous ces gens._

_- Mais c'est pas juste, c'est mon papa et ma maman … ils ont pas le droit de me les prendre !_

_- Je sais bien mon bonhomme. Mais dans ce monde, il y a des gens qui décident pour nous, et une __fois que leurs décisions sont prises, nous devons nous y plier._

Angela câlina encore un peu Junior avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

_- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'irais bien manger un peu de pizza._

_- Tu crois que tonton Em' il a tout mangé ?_

_- À mon avis, ils ont dû nous mettre quelques parts de côté …_

Angela se leva et attendit Junior sur le pas de la porte. Alors qu'ils commençaient à descendre les escaliers, il lui demanda:

_- Marraine? Tu crois que Papa il va rester avec nous maintenant ?_

_- J'en suis persuadée_, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Soulagé, Junior lui rendit son sourire et rejoignit les autres qui étaient déjà à table. Tout le monde l'accueilli avec un sourire et il alla s'installer entre Emmett et Rosalie. Ce dernier le charria sur le fait qu'il avait failli manger sa part.

Angela s'assit entre Ben et Jasper. Celui-ci se pencha vers elle.

_- Et alors ?_

_- Hum … pour parler dans ta langue, nous avons un léger cas de complexe d'Œdipe dû au fait qu'Edward et Bella ne soient pas là et qu'il ne sache pas à quelle sauce il va être manger._

_- Il a peur que sa mère ne l'aime plus parce qu'Edward est revenu ?_

_- Tout à fait._

_- Et que lui as-tu dis ?_

_- Qu'ils avaient toujours été présents tous les deux dans le cœur de Bella, et que le retour d'Edward n'y changerait donc rien._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui, et c'est encore plus vrai aujourd'hui qu'hier. Les liens qu'il y a entre ces deux-là sont bien plus fort que ce que nous pouvions imaginer. Les voir ensemble c'est … étrange et à la fois très naturel._

_- Vraiment ?_ Demanda Ben.

_- Pour toi peut-être pas mais pour ceux qui les ont connus au lycée, si. À l'époque si quelqu'un avait dit que Bella Swan et Edward Cullen sortaient ensemble … je crois bien que tout le monde aurait éclaté de rire. On a beau savoir qu'Edward est le père de Junior, qu'ils ont tout de même un enfant ensemble, les voir s'embrasser ça reste …_

_- Surréaliste_, finit Jasper pour elle, _ça, je peux te le confirmer._

Autour d'eux la conversation battait son plein, leurs attentions furent attirées par Junior qui apostrophait Carlisle.

_- Bin, tu sais quoi Grand-père ?_

_- Non, quoi donc ?_

_- Et bin Papa, c'est un docteur comme toi !_

Les conversations se turent, et tous se tournèrent vers Junior. Surpris que tout le monde le regarde, le petit rougit et dévoila sa source.

_- C'est marraine qui me l'a dit._

Tous se tournèrent vers Angela qui rougit à son tour.

_- C'est vrai ?_ Demanda Esmée.

_- Oui, mais je ne sais pas grand-chose à ce sujet, mis à part qu'il lui reste son internat à faire avant de pouvoir réellement exercer._

_- Et il était médecin à bord du sous-marin ? _Interrogea Carlisle.

_- Oui … mais pas uniquement, il était aussi le second du Commandant Hopkins._

_- C'est plutôt rare comme situation non ? _Demanda Jasper.

Angela sourit.

_- Oui, ce n'est pas commun, mais ça correspond au parcours d'Edward. Je ne sais que peu de chose, seule Bella connait toute l'histoire en fait. Ce que je sais, je l'ai su par des sources indirectes. D'après ce que je sais donc, Edward est entré à Annapolis en septembre 2006, où il a étudié les sciences politiques. En parallèle, il est entré à l'école de médecine de l'armée. Au bout de quatre ans, il a obtenu son diplôme de médecine et son diplôme en sciences politiques. Ensuite, il s'est inscrit dans une autre école militaire où il s'est spécialisé dans la stratégie militaire et dans la diplomatie. Après, je ne connais pas vraiment son parcours. Mais, je sais qu'il a travaillé à l'hôpital de Kandahar …_

_- I-il a été en Afghanistan !_ Hurla Esmée. _M- mais … aucune de ses cartes n'est parvenue de là-bas._

Tout le monde regarda Esmée étrangement.

_- Quelles cartes Maman ?_ Demanda Alice.

Esmée rougit.

_- Tous les trois à quatre mois, depuis un peu plus de 6 ans, je reçois une carte postale signée d'Edward me disant qu'il allait bien. Chacune d'elles venaient d'un état différent, voir même d'un pays différent … mais je n'en ai jamais reçu d'A-Afghanistan … C'est la seule chose qui m'a permis de garder espoir, d'autant plus que la dernière date de cet été et a été postée depuis San Diego … il n'avait jamais été aussi près de nous …_

_- Papa ? Tu savais ?_ Demanda Emmett abasourdit.

_- Oui, je savais._

_- Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ?!?_ S'énerva Alice

_- Parce que nous savions très bien que vous seriez partit à sa recherche_, lui répondit Carlisle.

_- Mais …_

_- Nous ne voulions pas que vous passiez votre temps à le chercher, ces recherches n'auraient rien donné, il sait où se trouve la maison et serait revenu quand il en aurait décidé._

_- C'est logique, frustrant mais logique_, intervint Jasper.

Personne ne dit plus un mot pendant un moment, pas même Junior.

_- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas,_ dit Emmett visiblement contrarié. _Si Edward est parti, c'est bien pour entrer dans une école de musique, devenir pianiste, non ? Alors que fait-il dans l'armée ?_

En entendant la question d'Emmett, le visage de Carlisle s'était assombrit.

_- Je ne sais pas,_ répondit Angela,_ je ne savais même pas qu'il jouait jusqu'à ce que je vois son piano numérique dans sa cabine à bord du sous-marin._

_- C'est vrai que papa il joue du piano comme moi grand-mère ?_ Demanda Junior à Esmée.

_- Oui, mon chéri, c'est vrai. Ton papa était très doué pour le piano._

_- Il y a autre chose que je sais, mais cela ne va pas vraiment vous plaire Esmée. Quand il était en Afghanistan, Edward a été envoyé sur le terrain, et il a été très grièvement blessé._

Esmée ne put retenir un léger cris de terreur.

Le raclement des pieds d'une chaise se firent entendre. Tout le monde regarda Carlisle qui venait de se lever.

_- Excusez-moi_, dit-il en quittant la table précipitamment.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il a grand-père ?_ Demanda Junior à Esmée.

_- Rien mon chéri, il est juste un peu fatigué. Tout ira mieux demain._ Lui répondit-elle en suivant son mari d'un regard inquiet.

_- Oh …_

Angela attendit un court instant avant de reprendre son récit.

_- Son comportement a vraiment était héroïque d'après ce que j'en sais. J'ai même entendu parlé d'une Médaille d'Honneur _(Medal of Honor, plus haute distinction qu'un soldat puisse recevoir).

Emmett émit un sifflement, impressionné.

_- C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas Charlie ?_ Intervint Renée.

Charlie se contenta de marmonner quelque chose dans sa moustache.

Angela sourit.

_- Apparemment, il l'aurait refusée._

_- Pfff, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui_, dit Jasper en riant

_- Mais, ça n'a pas été trop grave, ses blessures ?_ Demanda Esmée._ Il avait l'air d'aller bien tout à l'heure. C'était il y a combien de temps?_

_- Oui, physiquement il va bien … mais ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas d'un point de vue psychologique. Il dort très très peut et fait beaucoup de cauchemars. Tous les membres de l'équipage peuvent en attester, mais il semblerait que ça se calme, les mauvaises langues disent que c'est depuis qu'il a retrouvé Bella. Mais, je ne sais pas exactement de quand ça date. Du début de cette année ou de la fin de l'année dernière peut-être … je ne peux rien dire avec certitude._

Tout le monde sourit à cette constatation.

_- Mais pourquoi ont-ils dû partir aujourd'hui ? _Demanda Rosalie.

_- Oh … euh … en fait, nous avons été victimes d'une épidémie quand nous étions à bord. Apparemment, ça serait un nouveau virus ou quelque chose dans le genre. Près d'un tiers de l'équipage est tombé malade, et l'un des hommes est mort, on a pu éviter la catastrophe en mettant en place une quarantaine. Edward et Bella se sont occupés des malades, et se sont chargé des recherches nécessaires pour les soigner. Au final, ils ont réussi, et on même créer un vaccin qui a permis d'immuniser le reste de l'équipage. Cet après-midi, ils avaient rendez-vous avec des agents de l'OMS à ce sujet._

_- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?_ Demanda Esmée.

_- Il semblerait que non. Edward en était totalement dépité lorsqu'il l'a annoncé ça à Bella._

_- Mais dit moi Angela … Edward et Bella sont restés combien de temps seuls pendant cette quarantaine ?_

_- Euh … 15 jours je crois … mais, ils n'étaient pas vraiment seuls …_

_- Hum … ça leur aura laissé pas mal de temps pour …_

Emmett haussa les sourcils de façon significative.

_- Emmett ! _Le grondèrent Rosalie et Esmée.

La première assénant à son homme une violente claque derrière la tête.

_- Quoi ? Ils auraient été idiots de ne pas en profiter ! Ils ont quand même 7 ans à rattraper._

_- Profiter de quoi ?_ Demanda Junior qui tentait de suivre la conversation des grands.

_- De pas grand-chose mon cœur, ton oncle raconte encore des bêtises_, lui répondit Rosalie en se levant. _Mais dit moi, il ne serait pas temps pour toi d'aller te coucher._

Junior soupira et tenta un regard suppliant made in Cullen vers chacun de ses grands-parents présents autour de la table.

Charlie allait craquer lorsque Renée intervint à son tour.

_- Rosalie a raison, il est l'heure pour toi d'aller te coucher mon grand, d'autant plus que demain sera sans doute une journée chargée._

Dépité, Junior embrassa tout le monde excepté Carlisle qu'il n'avait pas trouvé. Rosalie monta avec lui.

Pendant qu'elle couchait le petit, le reste de la famille débarrassa la table puis s'installa dans le salon.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à écouter le récit d'Angela sur les évènements qu'ils avaient vécu et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu mentionner devant Junior.

Esmée écouta un moment le récit d'Angela, mais inquiète pour Carlisle, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, mais elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi.

Au bout d'un moment, elle céda à son envie et quitta le salon. Elle le chercha dans toute la maison, sans succès. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'approcha de l'une des fenêtres du premier étage qu'elle l'aperçu, assis sur la balancelle en bois située au fond du petit jardin de la maison de Betty.

Esmée le rejoignit assez rapidement, passant par la porte de la cuisine de façon à ne pas attirer l'attention des autres.

Elle approcha lentement de son mari. Ce dernier avait son visage dans ses mains et les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Esmée s'assit à côté de lui.

Lorsqu'il sentit la balancelle bouger, Carlisle releva la tête pour regarder l'intrus qui avait osé le déranger. Il soupira et baissa les yeux lorsqu'il vit que c'était Esmée.

_- Carlisle ? Est-ce que ça va aller ? Tu n'as quasiment pas ouvert la bouche depuis que nous avons vu Edward._

Carlisle soupira. Son regard était empli d'une tristesse sans nom.

_- Que veux-tu que je dise Esmée ? Que veux-tu que je lui dise Esmée ? Je l'ai privé de son rêve, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je l'ai aussi privé de sa famille, de la femme qu'il aimait et de son fils. Et aujourd'hui, j'apprends qu'il a même failli perdre la vie à cause de moi._

_- Carlisle, tu n'es pas responsable de ça. Tu n'as pas déclenché cette guerre, tu n'as …_

_- Mais si j'avais été moins borné, mon fils ne serait pas partit ainsi de la maison, et jamais il n'aurait mis les pieds dans ce pays de malheurs, jamais il n'aurait vécu toutes ces horreurs, jamais ... jamais je ne pourrais regarder Edward en face._

Esmée se saisit d'une de ses mains pour pouvoir le réconforter.

_- Calme-toi Carlisle. Ça fait maintenant plus de trois ans que je t'entends te fustiger pour ce qui c'est passé entre Edward et toi et là ça suffis. Demain ton fils sera là et vous devrez parler tous les deux. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu as toujours voulu le meilleur pour lui, même si j'ai désapprouvé la méthode employée. Et je sais qu'Edward le sais aussi._

_- Tu es bien confiante._

_- Que veux-tu, je te connais et tous les deux vous êtes identiques. Que dire de plus ? Edward te ressemble peut-être moins que Junior ne lui ressemble, mais tous les deux vous fonctionnez de la même façon. Edward n'est pas quelqu'un de rancunier, et si Bella a réussi à lui pardonner … il devrait pouvoir te pardonner à toi aussi. Et après … peut-être que tu pourras te pardonner à toi-même …_

Carlisle regarda Esmée comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il avait failli détruire sa famille. Par sa faute se femme avait vécu le pire des martyre, ses enfant avaient été malheureux, et c'était sans compter Bella et Junior. Mais malgré tout ça, elle était toujours là, près de lui, à le soutenir alors qu'elle aurait dû le haïr au moins autant qu'il se hait. Il ne méritait pas cette femme. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus aucun doute : Esmée était un ange de miséricorde tombé du Ciel pour lui.

Il ne la méritait pas, mais demain il ferait tout pour que plus jamais elle n'ait à souffrir, plus jamais.

&&&

Petites précisions:

- Esmée a donc reçu des nouvelles de son fils durant toutes ces années. Celui-ci expliquera comment il fait pour que sa mère ne s'inquiète pas trop.

- Si pour Esmée, l'arrivée de Junior dans sa vie l'a aidé à retrouver sa joie de vivre, ce n'a pas été tout à fait le cas pour Carlisle. Pendant les premières années qui ont suivi le départ d'Edward, Carlisle a surtout ressentit de la colère envers son fils. Mais avec l'arrivée de Junior, il a pris conscience de tout ce qu'Edward avait perdu, et ça par sa faute. Alors depuis il vit avec sa culpabilité. Le retour d'Edward n'a fait que l'accentuer, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas été embrasser son fils lorsqu'il l'a vu.

**__****Voilà, je tenais à apporter ces petites précisions parce que je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à les intégrer complètement dans le récit même si vous risquez fortement de retrouver certaines choses aux cours des discutions du/des prochains chapitres.**

.

**__****Pour vous remercier de tous les gentils messages que vous avez laissé sur ses bêtises et pour son anniversaire, Elo vous fait cadeau d'un de ses théorie dont elle seule (Dieu merci) à le secret :**

**_le contexte: _**_nous sommes après le chapitre ou Bella et Edward s'unissent sous_ _le ciel étoilé de Forks avec pour seul témoins de leur amour passionnel,_ _charnel, et assouvi, la fourmilière qui se formait sous leur tente !!_ _donc Edward vient de partir et on en ignore la raison ( bien que théoriquement_ _on ignore toujours la raison de son départ!)._ _alors prête pour la théorie ( j'espère qu'elle te plaira!!)_ _-Edward est quelqu'un de mal dans sa peau, et bien que le sexe avec Bella eut_ _été fantastique, il ne se sent pas a sa place est pour cause, il est né_ _dans le mauvais corps, car en fait Edward est une fille et est lesbienne,il en_ _est persuadé. Ses parents ne comprennent rien car ils ne sont pas au courant!_ _Edward décide donc de partir pour Los Angeles afin de se faire opéré et de_ _changer officiellement et physiquement de sexe!_ _Après son opération, sa passion pour la musique réapparait car il se sent_ _enfin bien dans sa peau! Il part donc a Las Vegas, et il est connu sous le nom_ _d'Edwige (bah oui faut bien qu'il conserve une partie de son ancienne vie !)_ _et fait un tabac dans la ville du péché, il/elle est très demandé pour les_ _mariages etc …_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera long donc je ne sais pas quand exactement je le posterais mais j'essayerais de me limiter à une semaine +/- 1 ou 2 jours.**_


	19. La Famille Part 1

_**Cocotte 56: il n'y a pas de problèmes, je suis aussi là pour ça. Sache que c'est aussi une très grand plaisir pour moi que de partager avec vous cette histoire.**_

_**Méli: héhé ! Surprise ! Tu n'as qu'à lire la suite pour le savoir**_

_**Laurie: je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et de cette base que je vais repartir, tout le monde a assez souffert dans cette famille**_

_**Matrineu54: je suis totalement d'accord, Carlisle n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant dans le fond. Les peurs de Junior sont peut-être injustifiées mais son petit monde est tellement chamboulé et il ne sait plus vraiment où il en est.**_

_**Onja: Et oui, en plus c'est généralement l'age où il se développe, Junior a entretenu une relation quasi exclusive avec sa mère (elle n'a jamais eu de petit ami stable depuis …) et donc maintenant il ne veux pas la partager, même avec son père. Pourquoi Carlisle t'étonne-t-il ? **_

_**PatiewSnow: Bienvenue ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Pour ce qui est de l'avenir d'Edward dans l'armée … et bien seul l'avenir nous le dira !**_

_**Bébé23: y'aura aucun problème avec le Papa … il est génial !**_

_**Merci aussi à Aurelie**_

&&&

_**Bon … je crois qu'il est l'heure pour moi de faire mon mea culpa ….**_

_**Je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière pour la simple et bonne raison que je pensais pour voir le poster 'en entier' en début de semaine, hors je crois bien que j'ai eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre (tiens … pour changer … ça m'étonne de moi! Non, vraiment …) et qu'en ce moment, entre ce chapitre et moi c'est un David (moi) contre Goliath (le chapitre) et que pour l'instant c'est Goliath qui a l'avantage (toute façon c'est David qui gagne à la fin hein ?) **_

_**Ce chapitre sera donc posté en 2 fois (si je vous dis que cette partie est prête depuis dimanche dernier vous me jetez quoi ?)**_

_**Pour ceux et celles … enfin surtout CELLES qui attendaient la fameuse discussion père/fils … bin c'est loupé, c'est sur le morceau suivant … mais je vous ai quand même mis quelques morceaux de choix.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira et … on se retrouve en bas ?**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Chapitre seize:**

**En Famille**

**Part 1**

.

.

.

Bella se réveillait doucement. La tête dans l'oreiller, elle s'imprégnait de l'odeur de celui-ci, il avait l'odeur d'Edward. Ne sentant pas le corps de ce dernier près d'elle, elle se tendit pour voir où il était, mais ne trouva qu'une place vide et froide. Constatant cela, elle ouvrit les yeux. Une lumière vive filtrait à travers les volets de l'appartement.

Bella se redressa dans le lit, étirant ses muscles réfractaires. Un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle se souvint quelle était la raison de ses courbatures. Elle descendit du lit et un rapide coup d'œil lui permit de constater qu'Edward n'était pas dans les lieux.

Sur la table, qui avait été débarrassée des reliefs de leur repas inachevé de la veille, se trouvaient deux assiettes, l'une renversée sur l'autre. Sur la seconde assiette reposait une feuille pliée en deux. Elle déplia la feuille et lu:

" Mon Cœur,

J'ai dû aller déposer la voiture à l'aéroport de façon à ce que nous puissions la récupérer sans encombre à notre arrivée à San Francisco. Je tâcherais de ne pas être trop long.

E.

PS: ton petit déjeuner est sous l'assiette. "

Bella passa les doigts sur les mots laissés pour elle par son amant. L'écriture d'Edward n'avait pas changée, toujours aussi belle.

" Mon Cœur "

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier sur ces deux mots, mais son estomac la rappela à la réalité.

Elle souleva la première assiette et découvrit dans la seconde des pancakes aux myrtilles*. Elles étaient encore tièdes.

- Hum …

Elle eut malgré tout quelques scrupules à prendre son petit déjeuner nue comme un vers. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit un sweet à capuche qui reposait sur le canapé. Le mot NAVY était imprimé en gros dessus ce qui la fit sourire. Elle s'en saisi et le huma. Il avait, lui aussi, l'odeur d'Edward.

Elle l'enfila et fit un pli au niveau des manches qui étaient beaucoup trop longues pour elle.

Elle alla chercher des couverts là où elle avait vu Edward en prendre la veille et attaqua son petit déjeuné.

C'était tellement bon qu'elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir avant de dévorer le reste. Elle enfournait la dernière bouchée lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle eut juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir Edward passer la porte. Celui-ci lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

- Bonjour bel étranger.

- Bonjour belle étrangère, répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Hmm … tu as un goût de myrtille … dit-il de nouveau en la serrant contre lui.

- C'était divin …

- Vraiment ? Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Oh … les pancakes, bien sûr.

- Seulement les pancakes ? Insista-t-il tout parsemant le coup de Bella de baisers humides.

Un sourire malicieux s'installa sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, quoi d'autre ?

Edward se redressa et s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle jouait avec lui.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Bella saisi le bas du t-shirt d'Edward et lui susurra à l'oreille:

- J'aurais peut-être besoin que tu me le rappelle

Avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

Edward émit un léger grognement et la saisie par la taille pour la faire assoir sur la table toute proche. Il se plaça entre ses cuisses et posa ses mains sur ces dernières, les caressant doucement.

- Alors comme ça …

Il remonta ses mains vers les hanches de Bella, effleura son aine du pouce.

- … on a des problèmes de mémoire Swan ?

Il recommença la caresse mais avec plus de force. Bella ne put s'empêcher de gémir sons les mains de son homme.

- C'est possible … généralement, il faut me répéter les choses plusieurs fois.

- Vraiment ? Je croyais m'y être attelé plusieurs fois hier pourtant.

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure en repensant à leurs ébats de la veille. Elle avait été comblée, dans tous les sens du terme, et elle en redemandait.

Edward se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il passa ses mains sous les fesses fermes de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui. Instinctivement, Bella noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et crocheta la nuque d'Edward. Ce dernier la souleva mais au lieu de la mener jusqu'au lit ou au canapé tout proche, il prit la direction de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il reposa Bella à terre cette dernière lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Nous devons être à l'aéroport dans trois heures, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, tu ne penses pas ?

En guise de réponse, Bella lui fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus tête. Edward se débarrassa rapidement de ses chaussures et alors qu'il défaisait la boucle de sa ceinture, Bella retira son pull et se retrouva nue face à lui.

- Gagné, dit-elle en riant avant de se précipiter dans la douche.

- Hé ! C'est de la triche, répondit Edward qui se débattait avec son pantalon.

Bella ouvrit les robinets et régla la température.

La vision qu'elle offrit à Edward le fit bander encore plus. Elle se trouvait face à lui, l'eau coulant sur son corps. D'un pas, il se retrouva à son tour sous le jet d'eau et se saisi de la bouche de la jeune femme avec une fougue incomparable.

Collés l'un contre l'autre, Bella sentais le sexe de son compagnon contre son bas-ventre augmentant son excitation.

Sans crier gare, Edward la colla contre le mur de la douche, la souleva et la pénétra d'un violent coup de hanche lui arrachant un cri de surprise que s'éteignit comme un cri de plaisir.

Edward la prit fortement contre le mur, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir à chaque coup de butoir. Bella l'encourageait de ses gémissements, et c'est ensemble qu'ils atteignirent leur apogée, hurlants comme deux fous le prénom de l'autre.

Reprenant doucement ces esprits, Edward se retira et, doucement, laissa retomber les jambes de Bella tout en la serrant contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule. Bella releva la tête vers lui, il caressa l'une de ses joues avec l'une de ses mains, l'autre reposant sur les reins de Bella.

- Je t'aime ma Bella, lui dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le siens.

- Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout et malgré tout.

Malgré tout … ce sont les mots qui marquèrent le plus l'esprit d'Edward. Car ils lui rappelaient la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligé, et que jamais il ne voudrait provoquer à nouveau.

- Dis … tu penses qu'on arrivera un jour à se dire je t'aime tout en restant au sec ? [cf. Chapitre 3: Toi+Moi Part 2]

Edward repensa à ce jour dans la clairière, un an, jour pour jour, où il l'y avait vu pour la première fois. Ce jours où il lui avait dit 'je t'aime' pour la première fois, mettant ainsi fin à plusieurs semaines de souffrance … tout ça parce qu'il avait refusé de s'ouvrir à elle …

- Edward … est-ce que ça va ?

Il cligna des yeux, revenant à la réalité. Il regarda Bella dans les yeux. Le visage de cette dernière reflétait son inquiétude. Edward tenta de lui offrir un sourire rassurant.

- Bella...

La voix d'Edward se brisa tant ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant lui étreignait le cœur. Bella n'en compris pas les raisons commença à se sentir mal.

- … je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de secret entre nous … jamais … demande moi ce que tu veux … je te répondrais.

Bella compris alors ce à quoi il avait pensé. Leur première dispute.

- Plus de secrets …, reprit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Sauf pour les surprises ! Reprit-il avec un sourire en biais.

- Edward ! Se révolta Bella.

Il rit. Elle le retrouvait bien là, pouvant passer d'une émotion à un autre en une fraction de seconde.

- Je constate que tu aimes toujours autant ça.

Bella bougonna jusqu'à ce qu'Edward dépose un autre baiser sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

- On devrait peut-être faire pour quoi nous nous trouvons sous cette douche à l'origine, tu ne crois pas ? Dit Edward lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

- Tu as raison, lui répondit Bella en saisissant la bouteille de shampooing posé non loin.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouteille, Edward arrêta son geste tout en coupant l'eau.

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

- Laisse-moi faire, demanda-t-il avec un regard tendre.

Bella lui céda la bouteille et attendit.

Se plaçant derrière elle, Edward passa ses mains pleines de shampooing dans les cheveux de sa compagne, les enduisant de la racine aux pointes puis, toujours avec douceur, il remonta vers le crane de Bella tout en malaxant les cheveux pour les faire mousser. Il posa délicatement ses doigts sur le crane Bella et commença à lui masser le cuir chevelu. Bella pencha légèrement la tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès, savourant cette intimité si simple mais malgré tout totalement inédite pour eux.

La chose était tellement agréable qu'elle ne put retenir ses gémissements de plaisir. Gémissements qui déclenchèrent chez Edward une réaction physique que Bella sentit contre ses fesses. Cet état de fait la fit sourire.

Une fois qu'il eut finit, Bella se tourna vers lui. Et pris la bouteille de shampooing.

À mon tour maintenant.

Elle prit une noisette du produit puis fit signe à Edward de s'approcher.

J'ai une meilleure idée, dit-il en la prenant par la taille et en la soulevant.

Lorsque Edward la colla contre lui, Bella entoura sa taille de se hanche. Ainsi accrochée, les 27 cm qui les séparaient initialement étaient beaucoup moins handicapants et elle pouvait lui laver les cheveux sans problèmes … enfin, c'était sans compter sur l'humeur taquine d'Edward.

Alors qu'elle commençait à frotter ses cheveux, celui commença à lui embrasser le visage.

- Edward …, gronda Bella

Mais, il n'arrêta pas pour autant, descendant dans son cou, y déposant des myriades de baisers.

- Edward Antho … commença à râler Bella avant d'être interrompue par les lèvres d'Edward s'emparèrent des siennes pour un baiser fiévreux auquel elle répondit sans se faire prier.

Bella lassera le cuir chevelu d'Edward de ses bras, provoquant des gémissements de plaisir de la part de ce dernier.

Lorsque, à bout de souffle, ils mirent fin à ce baiser, Edward relâcha Bella dont les pieds regagnèrent la terre ferme. En redescendant de son perchoir, Bella ne put que constater que son homme était de nouveau très en forme, ce qui la fit largement sourire.

Une lueur espiègle traversa le regard d'Edward. Il attrapa le gel douche, en mit dans ses mains et commença à savonner le corps de Bella. Commença par se épaules, puis sa poitrine qu'il caressa avec douceur, puis revint sur ses bras qu'il lava l'un après l'autre, jouant sur ses paumes et ses doigts. Il s'attaqua en suite à sa taille, à ses hanches, à ses fesses puis accroupit face à elle, déposant un baiser sur son sexe humide de désir. Bella laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Il frotta ensuite ses jambes, ses pieds avant de se redresser et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes la laissant sur son désir inassouvi.

Edward la regardait avec un air goguenard. Elle plissa les yeux et le regarda avec un air menaçant. Elle se saisit à son tour du savon douche et lui fit gouter à sa propre médecine, se collant à lui pour atteindre ses épaules. La respiration d'Edward se fit plus saccadée. Bella passa ses mains dans son dos puis revint sur son torse. Elle dessina du bout de ses doigts savonneux chaque muscle de son ventre, puis, comme il l'avait fait pour elle, passa ses mains sur ses fesses avant de s'accroupir à son tour. Mais là où il avait déposé un baiser sur son sexe, Bella se contenta de caresser son gland de sa joue.

Edward laissa échapper un juron, ce qui satisfit grandement Bella.

À son tour elle lui lava les jambes et se redressa avant de déposer sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

- Alors Cullen, on fait moins le fanfaron !

Edward laissa échapper un soupir de désespoir.

- C'est bon Swan … t'as gagné, je me rends.

Un sourire victorieux illumina le visage de Bella.

- Mon pauvre chéri … je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser dans cet état, dit-elle en baissant les yeux vers la puissante érection de son compagnon.

- Une douche froide devrait régler le problème … on n'a pas vraiment le temps pour autre chose de toute façon, répondit Edward quelque peu dépité.

- Hum … je suis sûre que je peux trouver une autre façon de régler le problème, lui répondit-elle en enserrant sa queue de ses doigts.

- Bella … gémit Edward.

- Chut … laisse-toi faire, l'interrompit-elle tout en commencent des mouvements langoureux du poignet sur toute sa longueur.

La respiration d'Edward s'accéléra, tout comme les battements de son cœur. Elle accéléra doucement le mouvement et joignit son autre main qui alla caresser ses bourses.

Bella sentit le sexe tendu d'Edward vibrer entre ses doigts. Il était proche.

- Bella … grogna-t-il.

Bella eut un mouvement plus vif de la main et Edward atteint l'extase en se délivrant dans la main de sa douce.

Dans un geste incontrôlé, la main d'Edward percuta la robinetterie et l'eau coula de nouveau sur eux, lavant la main de Bella et rinçant le savon encore présent sur leur peau.

Bella se dit qu'il n'avait jamais était aussi beau qu'à cet instant.

Doucement, Edward retrouva ses esprits. Il caressa le visage humide de Bella avant de l'embrasser avec dévotion.

- Merci … murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres

- Ce fut un plaisir, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. C'était tout de même mieux qu'une douche froide, non ?

- Ce n'est même pas comparable. Précisa-t-il en s'emparant de nouveau des lèvres de Bella.

Ils se rincèrent, chassant par des caresses le savon sur la peau de l'autre.

Edward sortit le premier de la douche, il se précipita vers l'armoire qui s'y trouvait et revint vers Bella avec un immense drap de bain dont il l'enveloppa avant de placer une autre serviette autour de sa propre taille.

Bella serra l'épaisse serviette autour de sa poitrine et en pris une autre pour commencer à se sécher les cheveux.

Edward se sécha lui aussi rapidement les cheveux avant de se raser.

Bella se posa contre le mur qui faisait face au miroir et le regarda faire.

C'était une grange première pour elle, étant d'une grande pudeur – en règle général – elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme se raser, pas même son père.

Elle voyait les yeux verts d'Edward l'observer à travers le reflet du miroir face à lui, plus concentré sur son visage à elle que sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, symbole de l'automatisme de ses gestes. Il ne mit guère plus de quelques minutes à raser sa barbe naissante qui lui donnait malgré tout un certain charme.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé.

- De quoi donc ?

- De te raser.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- À croire que tu ne connais pas Esmée Cullen. Jamais je n'oserai me présenter sans être rasé. Emmett a essayé une fois … il a tenu deux jours avant de céder et d'aller se raser.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il panique dès qu'il ne trouve pas son rasoir et que ta mère est dans les parages.

- Tu as tout compris, ça l'a marqué il semblerait.

Edward passa la serviette sur ses joues pour enlever les restes de mousse à raser.

- J'ai une question, lâchât Bella.

- Vas-y, lui répondit Edward en s'appuyant dos contre le lavabo, lui faisant ainsi face.

- Comment as-tu fait pour financer notre voyage à Victoria ?

Edward lui sourit.

- De la même manière que pour financer l'achat de la voiture qui t'a amené jusqu'ici hier soir, que pour financer l'achat de cet appartement.

- Il est à toi ?

- Oui

- Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- Tu sais que je joue du piano depuis que je suis enfant.

- Oui, c'est toi-même qui me l'a dis.

- Et bien je ne faisais pas que jouer, je composais aussi beaucoup. Lorsque j'ai atteint ma majorité, je suis allé jusqu'à Seattle pour voir un professionnel de la musique à qui j'avais déjà envoyé des maquettes des morceaux que je composais. Il les a beaucoup aimé et les a proposées à de nombreux artistes. Au final, un grand nombre des mélodies que j'avais créées ont été utilisées par des artistes. Grâce à cela, j'ai touché un partie des droits d'auteurs, en tant que compositeur.

- Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas continué ?

- C'est cette même personne qui m'a fortement conseillé d'entrer dans une école de musique, me disant que j'arriverai à me faire plus facilement un nom après, il m'a même recommandé auprès du Conservatoire de San Francisco quand j'ai fait ma demande d'inscription.

- Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté à Seattle ?

- J'étais trop près … j'avais besoins de m'éloigner … et puis, tu devais partir étudier en Californie … je me suis dit que j'arriverai peut-être à y entrer l'année suivante et que j'aurais peut-être alors le courage de te faire face.

Bella soupira puis alla contre lui, posant sa tête contre son torse nu. Edward resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

- Tu es là aujourd'hui … c'est tout ce qui compte dorénavant.

- Merci … murmurât-il en embrassant ses cheveux.

- Oh ne me remercie pas … tu ne sais pas où tu es tombé. Si mon père a juré de ne rien te faire, ce n'est pas le cas de Phil, et à mon avis il n'a qu'une envie: te faire la peau. Et tous les deux t'attendrons au tournant au moindre faux pas.

Edward déglutit difficilement. Ce qui fit rire Bella.

- Par contre, on va avoir un autre problème.

- Lequel ? Demanda Edward inquiet.

- Je n'ai rien à ma mettre, en dehors de la robe d'Alice !

Edward lui offrit un large sourire et sortit de la salle de bain à grandes enjambées. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un grand sac blanc qu'elle lui avait vu dans les mains lorsqu'il était rentré.

Comme quoi, je pense à tout, dit-il en lui tendant le sac. Je me suis arrêter dans un magasin pas très loin d'ici en rentrant. Normalement, tout devrait être à ta taille.

Bella fronça les sourcils et ouvrit le sac.

Elle y découvrit un jeans brut, une tunique blanche rebrodée de blanc et … des sous-vêtements rose poudré, rehaussés de dentelle noire.

Bella leva les un regard interrogateur vers Edward. Ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules tout en souriant puis sortit pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller tranquillement.

Bella ne mit que quelques secondes à s'habiller. Edward avait eu tout juste mis à part le fait que le jean était un peu trop long et que le soutien-gorge, bien qu'à sa taille, était un peu étroit, mais elle mis ça sur le fait qu'elle n'achetait jamais cette marque et qu'ils étaient peut-être taillés un peu plus juste que les siens. Toujours était-il que ça lui faisait malgré tout un joli décolleté.

Elle profita de l'absence d'Edward dans la pièce pour lui emprunter sa brosse à dent [attention au venin qui pourrait encore se trouver dessus … oups … je me tais] et se laver les dents

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle trouva Edward en train de remonter les manches de la chemise blanche qu'il venait d'enfiler. Il portait, en plus de sa chemise blanche, un jean brut savamment usé. Un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Edward le remarqua.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hmm … pas grand-chose … je me demandais juste si tu avais aussi assortit tes sous-vêtements aux miens.

- Ha Ha très drôle...

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Bella éclata de rire.

Edward partit dans la salle de bain en boudant. Ce qui accentua encore l'hilarité de Bella.

- Bella ?

- O-oui ? Prononça-t-elle entre deux rires. Face à un Edward brosse à dent à la main.

- Tu as utilisé ma brosse à dent ?

- O-oui, pourquoi ?

- J'aurai pu t'en donner une neuve.

Bella s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline et sensuelle. Elle attrapa le bas de sa chemise et l'attira vers elle. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui répondit à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres:

- Tu aurais pu … mais elle n'aurait pas eu aussi bon goût que la tienne.

Puis elle s'écarta de lui sans qu'il ait le temps de la rattraper.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Swan ! La menaça-t-il.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça Cullen ! Le nargua-t-elle.

Edward ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec une trousse de toilette, qu'il fourra dans un sac de voyage posé sur le canapé, dans son autre main il avait le pull que Bella portait lorsqu'il était rentré et il alla lui aussi dans le sac de voyage.

Bella plia la robe qu'Alice lui avait fait mettre et tenta de retrouver le soutien-gorge et la string qu'elle portait la veille.

Mets-les dans mon sac, si tu veux, lui proposa Edward qui l'avait regardé faire avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci.

Alors qu'elle rangeait la robe dans le sac de voyage, une information de premier ordre lui sauta aux yeux.

- Edward !

- Oui ? Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Aussi génial que tu sois … tu as oublié quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Des chaussures !

- Celles que tu avais hier, iront très bien.

- Mais ça ne va pas ?!?

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas avec ses chaussures, lui demanda-t-il en ramassant les dites chaussures par terre.

- Je vais me casser la figure ! S'exclama-t-elle tout en se laissant tomber sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine.

- Et c'est tout ?

- C'est déjà pas mal non ?

- Moi je les aime bien ces chaussures.

Il s'agenouilla face à elle.

- Je les aime bien parce qu'elles te font des jambes sublimes, dit-il en enfilant l'une des chaussures sur l'un de ses pieds.

- Je les aime bien parce qu'à cause de ton équilibre précaire, tu t'accroches à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait, dit-il en enfilant l'autre chaussure sur son autre pied.

Puis il se redressa et lui pris les deux mains pour l'aider à se relever.

- Et je les aime bien parce qu'elles te font gagner dix bon centimètres et qu'ainsi, tes lèvre sont plus proches des miennes, dit-il enfin avant de l'embrasser.

Bella passa ses bras autour du coup d'Edward et approfondit leur baiser.

- Finalement … je les aime bien aussi, ces chaussures, avoua-t-elle lorsqu'à bout de souffle, ils durent rompre leur baiser.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Nous devrions y aller non ? Demanda Bella.

- Oui, le taxi ne devrait pas tarder. J'ai juste quelque chose à prendre.

- Et il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Parmi les gros volumes de médecine rangés sur cette étagère, Edward en pris un plus petit et plus fin que les autres, recouvert de cuir noir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Bella.

Sans lui répondre, Edward le lui tendit.

Elle l'ouvrit. C'était un livret de partitions, de ses partitions. La première mélodie qui y avait était couché sur papier portait le nom de " Bella Lullaby " février 2006. Elle leva les yeux vers Edward.

- 'Bella Lullaby' ?

- Oui, je l'avais écrite pour toi … un peu avant que l'on ne se dispute.

J'ai hâte de l'entendre.

Elle continua à feuilleter le livret. Les dates se suivaient jusqu'en juin 2006 pour reprendre en aout 2010. Le dernier morceau datait de septembre 2013.

Bella remarqua que quelque chose était coincé entre la dernière page et la troisième de couverture. Elle l'ouvrit à cet endroit et y découvrit une photo de la famille Cullen.

- Junior a la même dans sa chambre, lui dit-elle en désignant la photographie.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, c'est Esmée qui la lui a donnée. Elle est encadrée avec une photo de la version élargie de la famille Swan. Comme ça il avait toute sa famille au grand complet dans un seul cadre.

Bella laissa échapper une larme, qu'elle essuya bien vite d'un revers de main. Edward la serra contre son torse et lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille.

- Très bientôt cette double photo n'aura plus lieu d'être et il aura une vraie photo de toute sa famille.

Bella sourit à cette perspective. Un billet d'avion accompagnait la photo.

Un aller simple " San Diego-Seattle " et un autre " Seattle-Forks ".

- Edward ?

- J'avais l'intention de rentrer Bella … pour Noël.

Bella se retourna et lui fit face.

- T-tu avais l'intention de rentrer ? C'est vrai ?

- Tu en as la preuve entre les mains.

Edward resserra son emprise sur sa compagne.

- En tout cas, j'aurais eu le droit à une sacrée surprise.

Le visage de Bella devint sombre.

- Oui, en guise de cadeau de noël tu aurais eu un fils dont tu ignorais tout jusqu'alors et orphelin de mère qui plus est.

Edward retourna Bella pour lui faire face.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Bella ?

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si vous ne nous aviez pas sauvé nous serions tous mort avant que les secours arrivent.

- Bella, regarde-moi, dit-il en lui prenant son menton entre ses doigts pour relever son visage vers lui. Bella, avec des si on referait le monde et même notre histoire. Je pourrais aussi émettre tout un tas d'hypothèses. Et si j'avais écouté mon père et été aller à Harvard comme il l'aurait voulu … que serait-il advenu de nous ? Et si j'étais allé au conservatoire de San Francisco, qui te dis que nous serions toujours ensemble, ça se prouve ton père m'aurait fait la peau dès l'annonce de ta grossesse. On n'aurait peut-être pas gardé le bébé …

- Ça jamais ! Se rebella Bella.

- Et j'en suis bien heureux, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Et si j'y était resté en Afghanistan ? Junior serait alors peut-être orphelin de père et de mère. Hors, je suis toujours en vie, je te tiens dans mes bras et nous avons un merveilleux petit garçon qui nous attends et que nous aimons plus que tout. Bella la vie nous offre une seconde chance … enfin elle m'offre une seconde chance parce que dans l'histoire je reste responsable de ce carnage …

Bella voulu intervenir, mais il l'interrompit en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Non, Bella je t'en prie … en partant … j'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. Aujourd'hui, tu me donne une seconde chance, réalisant ainsi mon rêve le plus fou et en plus de cela tu me donnes un fils, un petit être qui nous lie l'un à l'autre de façon plus que concrète. Je t'aime Bella … et aucun si ne changera ça. Dans le fond je me fiche de ce qu'aurait pu être notre avenir si j'avais fait des choix différents, ça ne sert qu'à rouvrir de vieille blessures. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon avenir est là avec toi et Junior. J'ignore de quoi demain sera fait pour nous mais aucun si ne viendra gâcher le bonheur que j'éprouve à te serrer contre moi. Je t'en prie Bella, arrêtons d'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être notre vie mais concentrons-nous sur ce qu'elle sera, tu veux bien ?

Bella soupira et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Edward en guise de réponse. Edward récupéra le livre de partitions et le billet d'avion qu'il fourra dans son sac.

- On devrait peut-être y aller, le taxi sera là d'une minute à l'autre. Tu as tout ?

- Humm laisse-moi réfléchir … mes fichues chaussures sont dans mes pieds … ma tête semble être sur mes épaules et mon cœur est avec toi … donc c'est bon.

Edward tiqua sur les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés. Bella le remarqua et lui sourit.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Edward.

Dans un geste possessif, Edward crocheta sa nuque et se jeta sur ses lèvres pour un baisé plus que passionné … un baisé qui fut interrompu par la vibration du téléphone portable d'Edward dans l'une des poches arrières.

Le taxi …

Il décrocha, échangea quelques mots avec le chauffeur de taxi puis pris son sac de voyage et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu es prête ?

- Plus que jamais.

Il ouvrit la porte et lui céda le passage. Bella l'attendit devant la porte, qu'il fermait à clé et c'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

Edward passa le premier.

- Edward … on va avoir un problème.

Edward se retourna, étonné.

- Lequel ?

- Je suis incapable de descendre cet escalier avec ces chaussures, voilà le problème.

- Donne-moi la main, si ça peut t'aider, dit-il en lui tendant sa main libre.

Bella plissa les yeux pour l'étudier.

- J'ai une autre idée, approche.

Edward s'exécuta mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, Bella c'était accrochée à son dos et avait enserré sa taille de ses jambes. Edward vacilla sous le poids nouveau qu'il avait sur le dos et se mit à rire.

- Tu as voulu que je porte ces chaussures, à toi d'assumer, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant dans le coup.

- Bella …, grogna-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Reste tranquille ou je te ramène dans l'appartement et tu peux être sûre que nous allons louper notre avion.

- Est-ce une menace Cullen ?

- Non … une promesse.

Bella sourit et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

- J'adorerais te faire tenir ta promesse mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de louper cet avion.

- Ça tombe bien on est deux.

Edward se décala pour récupérer son sac qui était tombé lorsqu'il avait réceptionné Bella et entama la descente de la dizaine de marche qui les séparait du rez-de-chaussée.

- Ça va ? Je ne suis pas trop lourde ?

- Bien moins qu'un paquetage rassure toi.

Bella resserra sa prise sur son torse et colla sa joue contre la sienne.

- Tu peux redescendre Bella. Lui dit Edward une fois au bas des escaliers.

- Tu as dit que je n'étais pas trop lourde !

Edward sourit face à son entêtement digne d'une petite fille de 3 ou 4 ans.

Sans rien dire Bella l'embrassa de nouveau dans le cou et laissa retomber ses jambes avant de se laisser glisser le long du dos d'Edward. Ce dernier se tourna légèrement pour la prendre par les épaules.

- Maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

- Tu parles, plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Cette remarque fit rire Edward et Bella ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre dans son hilarité.

Un taxi les attendait effectivement devant le portail de la résidence. Voyant Edward arriver avec un sac de voyage, sortit du véhicule et ouvrit le coffre. Edward y plaça son sac puis il s'installa à côté de Bella à l'arrière du véhicule. Il passa son autour des épaules de la jeune femme et elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

Le chauffeur leur lançait des coups d'œil furtifs.

- Alors les amoureux ? On part en voyage ?

- Non, répondit Edward, on rentre à la maison.

Il avait fini sa phrase en regardant Bella dans les yeux.

À la maison.

Ces trois mots si simples représentaient tellement pour eux. À présent, la maison serait là où serait l'autre.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport de San Diego se fit sans encombres et ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure pour l'enregistrement de leurs bagages.

- Pourquoi est-on passé devant tous les autres ? Demanda Bella à Edward.

- C'est le privilège des classes Affaire.

- Classe Affaire ? Rien que ça ?

- Oui, le vol est trop court pour qu'il y ait une " Première Classe ".

Bella le regarda incrédule.

- Personne ne t'a jamais posé de questions sur ton train de vie ?

- Si bien sûr.

- Et que leur as-tu répondu ?

- Que moi je n'avais pas de femme au pays pour dépenser ma solde. Je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont nombreux à avoir lancé un regard peiné à leur alliance après, finit-il dans un éclat de rire.

Bella sourit.

- Je te reconnais bien là ! Toujours le mot pour rire.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de frais ces dernières années. Quand je suis à DC, je vie chez Gabriel, lorsque je suis je ne suis pas à DC je suis à l'étranger ou sur un bateau. Je n'ai acheté l'appartement de San Diego que parce que je ne voulais pas vivre ai sein de la base et que je n'ai rien trouvé de convenable à louer à ce moment-là et de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de le conserver, ne sachant pas vraiment où on m'enverra demain. Je n'ai pas non plus pris l'habitude de dépenser des sommes folles en boisson lors de fêtes contrairement à bon nombre de camarades. Au final, rapporté sur 7 ans, mes dépenses ne sont pas excessives.

- Ne dit surtout pas ça à Alice … si elle réussit à t'entrainer dans un magasin … il ne te restera plus que de quoi t'acheter un paquet de mouchoir pour pleurer.

- Et moi espérait qu'elle avait un peu changé en vieillissant … se plaignit Edward et poussant un soupire.

Bella lui sourit, amusée par sa réaction face aux facéties d'Alice.

- C'est étrange …

- Quoi donc ?

- De parler de ma famille avec toi … par moment, j'ai l'impression que tu les connais mieux que moi.

- Ça fait trois ans qu'ils s'incrustent chez moi. À force, j'ai fini par apprendre à les connaître.

Ce fut au tour d'Edward de rire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'embarquement qui leur avait été indiquée lors de l'enregistrement des bagages. Ils furent conduits dans un petit salon où on les fit patienter en attendant l'embarquement.

Lorsque Bella s'en étonna, il lui expliqua que ça faisait partit des privilèges de la classe affaire.

Bella s'assit directement sur les genoux d'Edward et enfouis son visage dans son cou. Edward serra ses bras autour d'elle et colla sa joue contre son front.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Que comptes-tu faire avec Carlisle ?

Edward soupira.

- Franchement ? Je n'en sais rien. Hier il n'a pas levé les yeux vers nous et pour être franc, ça m'a blessé … je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut … je n'ai plus envie de me battre avec lui, j'ai déjà perdu trop de temps à cause de ça. Ça dépendra de lui.

Bella se colla un peu plus contre lui.

- J'espère que tout se passera bien, dit-elle en embrassant son cou.

Edward ne répondit rien et se contenta de resserrer son étreinte autour de Bella.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent dérangés par le téléphone d'Edward.

- C'est Gabriel, dit Edward en lisant le message laissé par son ami. Il sera à San Francisco demain soir et demande si ce n'est pas trop tard. Il demande aussi si tu seras aux fourneaux? Transmit Edward avec un sourire.

Bella rit.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui répondre que ce n'est pas trop tard, mais que pour la cuisine, c'est négociable.

Le sourire d'Edward s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

- Il me dit qu'il a aussi des nouvelles en ce qui concerne notre " affaire ".

Edward soupira lourdement.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûre que tout ira bien Edward.

Il lui offrit un léger sourire.

- J'ai surtout hâte de savoir à quelle sauce ils vont vouloir me manger, la contre-attaque sera plus facile ainsi.

Bella caressa sa joue avec tendresse et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser tout d'abord doux et tendre, gagna rapidement en intensité, tel un feu couvant qui n'attendait qu'un apport d'oxygène pour tout embraser.

Un léger toussotement mis fin à leur échange. Ils s'immobilisèrent et se tournèrent vers l'hôtesse qui les avait dérangés.

- N-nous allons procéder à l'embarquement d'ici quelques secondes.

L'hôtesse était confuse, au moins autant que Bella qui tenta de cacher la rougeur de ses joues sans le cou d'Edward.

- Très bien, nous arrivons, répondit celui-ci d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

L'hôtesse esquissa un léger sourire et quitta la pièce.

Edward avait toujours la main sur la taille de Bella, sous la blouse de cette dernière, Bella caressait elle le torse d'Edward entre les pans de sa chemise entrouverte.

Edward sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il la mit en suite debout et reboutonna sa chemise alors que Bella remettait correctement en place sa blouse et essayait de se recoiffer.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant l'hôtesse qui les savaient " dérangés " Edward affichait son sourire le plus sexy. La plupart des hôtesses présentes le fixaient béatement, d'autres fusillaient Bella du regard. Ils présentèrent chacun leurs papiers à une hôtesse. Bella eu à peine droit à un semblant de sourire alors qu'Edward en eu un éblouissant.

- J'espère que vous ferais bon voyage Mr Cullen. Minauda l'hôtesse en lui rendant son passeport.

- Lorsque je voyage avec ma Bella, j'en suis toujours plus que satisfait, surtout quand il s'agit de s'envoyer en l'air. Lui répondit Edward sur le ton de la confidence.

Bella sentit ses joues irradier alors que l'hôtesse blêmissait à vue d'œil.

Edward passa son bras dans le dos de Bella posa sa main sur sa hanche pour la coller à lui.

- Allons-y mon cœur, nous avons un petit garçon qui doit nous attendre.

.

Le voyage en avion se passa sans encombres, le petit speech d'Edward avant l'embarquement semblait avoir quelque peu refroidit certaines hôtesse.

Ils atterrirent à San Francisco un peu avant 15h et se rendirent directement dans la zone réservée au fret pour récupérer la voiture d'Edward.

Tout aurait pu se faire très rapidement mais c'était sans compter sur la méticulosité d'Edward et son attachement la voiture dont il inspecta le moindre centimètre carré.

- Edward !

- J'ai presque fini Bella.

- Erreur, tu as fini ! Tu seras assez tôt de faire des réclamations demain s'il y a le moindre problème.

L'employé de la compagnie de fret présente voulu intervenir mais s'en abstint face au regard noir que lui lança Bella.

- Je croyais que tu avais aussi hâte de voir ton fils.

Ces derniers mots firent comme un déclic, Edward mit fin à son examen dans la seconde et signa dans le foulé les différents papiers qu'on lui tendait. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il mettait le contacte et quitté le hangar où avait été entreposé sa précieuse Volvo.

La circulation était dense dans San Francisco, mais Bella connaissait les chemins de traverses et guida Edward dans le dédale de rues.

Nous arrivons, c'est la maison beige là-bas, indiqua Bella dont le cœur commençait à battre la chamade.

Edward ralentit l'allure de la voiture et se gara devant les marches en briques rouges qui menaient à la maison.

Rosalie et Alice y étaient assises et discutaient. C'est Rosalie qui porta la première son regard sur eux, mais elle ne les reconnu pas avant que Bella ne sorte de la voiture.

- Bella !!! hurlèrent Rosalie et Alice d'une voix..

Bella eu à peine le temps de faire un pas que Rosalie la tenait déjà dans ses bras. Elle en fut très étonnée car Rosalie n'avait jamais été très démonstrative avec elle mais apprécia le geste en lui rendant son étreinte.

Alice sauta directement sur son frère et s'y cramponna comme à une robe Chanel Haute Couture en soldes.

- Alice, tu peux me lâchez tu sais … je ne vais pas m'envoler …

Alice obtempéra, à contre cœur et alla embrasser Bella.

- Mon Dieu Bella mais tu portes …

Alice s'interrompit en voyant son frère faire grand gestes lui signifiant de ne pas en dire plus.

- … une superbe blouse, elle est vraiment magnifique.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut féliciter pour le choix, mais ton frère.

- Vraiment, fit Alice en lançant un sourire narquois à Edward, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné … c'est donc pour ça que vous avez été si long à arriver ? Vous avez fait du shopping ? Sans moi !

- Absolument pas, ton frère est le seul responsable de notre retard, il fallait que Monsieur récupère sa voiture. Dit Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Sa voiture ?

- Oui, tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose à propos de la voiture?

- Elle est grise … dit timidement Alice.

- C'est une Volvo S60 Ex, production en mini série de la S60 Concept sortie en 2009 … non d'un chien Edward comment as-tu fait pour obtenir une merveille pareille ? Intervint Rosalie … sans vraiment prendre le temps de respirer.

Edward lui adressa un sourire.

- C'est parce qu'il a dû aller s'acheter une Volvo que vous êtes en retard ?

- Non, Monsieur à fait venir SA voiture de San Diego, et il a fallu qu'il vérifie l'ensemble de sa carrosserie avant de quitter l'aéroport.

- Et il a eu totalement raison ! La coupa Rosalie.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage d'Edward et lança un regard victorieux

- Toujours aussi accroc ? Lui demanda Rosalie à Edward.

- Toujours … répondit ce dernier en regardant amoureusement sa compagne.

Son regard était tellement explicite que Rosalie se demanda même s'il parlait des Volvos grises ou de Bella.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par Renée, Betty et Esmée qui sortaient un panier de pique-niqueavec elles.

- Bella ! Edward ! Hurlèrent simultanément et respectivement Renée et Esmée, se précipitant l'un et l'autre sur la chaire de leurs chaires.

Maman, on s'est vu hier, râla Bella à demi étouffée par sa Renée.

Esmée serrait Edward contre elle – à moins que ne fusse l'inverse – tout en lui disant combien il lui avait manqué puis ils se séparèrent et se sourirent.

Esmée pris à son tour Bella dans ses bras alors qu'Edward saluait Renée et Betty.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Demanda Esmée.

- Oui, répondit Bella.

Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas bien long, dit Edward à son tour tout en fixant la porte comme si quelqu'un allait en sortir d'une minute à l'autre.

Renée le remarqua et sourit.

- Il n'est pas là. Dit-elle simplement.

Edward la regarda surpris.

- Junior ne tiens pas en place depuis qu'il s'est levé, alors les hommes l'on emmené au parc en début d'après-midi, ils se disputaient pour savoir s'ils allaient jouer au baseball ou au football [américain]. Nous allions justement leur apporter le goûter.

- Allons-y tous ensemble ! Proposa Alice. Rose et moi devions rester pour vous attendre mais maintenant que vous êtes là, ça ne sert plus à rien.

- Je suis totalement d'accord, approuva Renée.

- Dans ce cas donnez-moi donc le panier, il m'a l'air bien lourd. Proposa Edward.

- Angela est déjà là-bas ? Demanda Bella.

- Non, elle est Ben sont partit faire un tour, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder, ils nous rejoindrons au parc, lui répondit Betty.

- Oh … en tout cas il est hors de question que j'aille au parc avec ces chaussures.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'insurgea Alice. Elles sont superbes ces chaussures !

Bella lui sourit.

- Oui, c'est vrai … mais sans doute un peu trop pour aller courir dans l'herbe. Imagine que je casse un des talons.

Alice émit un petit cri d'horreur qui fit sourire tout le monde.

- Je vais t'attendre, proposa Edward.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire et tu as intérêt à ce que le goûter arrive à l'heure si tu ne veux pas te faire lyncher, lui répondit Bella.

Elle s'approcha de lui, déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser aussi léger qu'un papillon et monta les marches pour rejoindre la maison. Edward la regarda faire et lâcha un soupire une fois qu'elle eut passé la porte, ignorant totalement les sourires des 5 femmes qui l'observait, comme si tout cela état parfaitement naturel.

- Et si nous y allions ? Proposa Renée.

Edward sortit de sa bulle et leur emboita le pas, le lourd panier sa la main.

Le parc en question n'était qu'à trois pâtés de maisons de la maison de Betty, il ne fallait donc pas plus de 10 minutes pour l'atteindre.

Durant le trajet, Rosalie se plaça à côté d'Edward pour qu'il lui raconte comment il avait pu se procurer sa voiture.

Rosalie et Edward ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se découvrent un intérêt commun pour tout ce qui roulait et qui disposait d'un moteur puissant ou encore plus. Là encore c'est ce même intérêt que les rapprochait.

Mais à mesure qu'ils approchaient du parc, Edward était de moins en moins attentif à ce que lui disait Rosalie. Toutes les trente secondes, il se retournait pour voir si Bella n'arrivait pas. Cela commençait sérieusement à agacer Rosalie mais elle ne dit rien sachant pertinemment ce que cherchait Edward. Dans le fond elle en était même heureuse, si cela continuait ainsi, son neveu adoré aurait bientôt la famille dont il rêve depuis des années.

Arrivés à l'entrée du parc, Rosalie appela Alice.

- Oui ? Demanda Alice.

- Viens m'aider à porter le panier, et toi, dit-elle à Edward en le pointant du doigt, tu commences sérieusement à me porter sur les nerfs ! Fiche le camp, va la chercher et revenez aussi vite que possible! D'accord ?

Rosalie tentait de garder son sérieux mais face au sourire d'Edward, elle en était de moins en moins capable.

Edward l'embrassa sur le front et partit en courant sans demander son reste.

Il mit à peine 5 minutes à rejoindre la maison. Plus il s'en rapprochait, plus il sentait l'angoisse lui prendre les tripes. Il voyait la maison et n'avait toujours pas croisé Bella. Il ne lui fallait pas un quart d'heure pour enfiler une paire de baskets. Il commença à imaginer qu'elle était tombée quelque part, peut-être bien dans les escaliers … ou pire encore …

il grimpa les marches en briques rouges quatre à quatre et déboula dans la maison dont la porte était entrouverte.

- Bella ? Appela-t-il d'une voix forte.

Un homme brun sortit de l'une des pièces qui donnaient sur l'entrer.

- Bonjour Edward.

Edward le fixa un instant avant de se rappeler qui il était.

- Oh … bonjour Ben … Bella est là ?

Ben lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Oui, elle est à côté avec Angie. Mais vous n'étiez pas au parc ?

- Si, mais je m'inquiétai pour Bella … on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver a une maladroite comme elle.

Il entendit des bruits étouffés provenant de la pièce dont était sortit Ben.

- Bella ? Appela-t-il de nouveau.

Il la vit sortir avec Angela, bras dessus, bras dessous, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux humides.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-il toujours inquiet.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

- Ça va, mais que fais-tu là ? Tu n'étais pas censé être au parc avec les autres ?

- Si mais comme je ne te voyais pas venir, j'ai fait demi-tour à l'entrée du parc.

- Junior ne t'a pas vu ? S'inquiéta Bella.

- Non, je suis parti bien avant.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir me chercher, c'est … parce que Ben et Angie sont arrivés que je suis en retard … c'est tout, dit Bella en levant les épaules de façon désinvolte.

- Et si nous y allions ? Je connais un petit garçon qui a hâte de retrouver son papa et sa maman, dit Angela.

- En route, repris Bella, tout en passant son bras dans le dos d'Edward et en se collant contre lui.

Edward passa son bras autour des épaules de Bella et l'embrassa contre le front.

Tous les quatre prirent le chemin du parc dans le silence.

- Tu as vraiment eu peur pour moi ? Demanda Bella d'une petite voix.

Edward pilla et se tourna vers elle.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il comme choqué.

Bella sourit.

- Non, comme ça, fit-elle innocemment. Je me demandais juste si ce n'était pas plutôt parce que tu avais peur de te retrouver avec eux tous … sans que je ne sois là pour te défendre.

- Derrière eux, ils entendirent Ben et Angela s'étouffer de rire.

Edward soupira et repris son chemin.

- Bon … j'avoue qu'il y a un peu de ça … mais j'aurais dit quoi à Junior s'il m'avait demandé où tu étais ?

- La vérité tout simplement, que j'étais partie changer de chaussures, tu sais, il connait sa mère, il aurait compris.

- Tu as sans doutes raison … mais il aurait pu m'en vouloir, non ?

Bella soupira.

- Edward, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ce n'est qu'un petit garçon de 6 ans soit toi-même parles lui avec ton cœur ni plus ni moins.

Malgré les paroles de Bella, Edward n'était pas rassuré. Il avait peur de faire une bêtise, non pas parce que Charlie ou même Phil n'hésiterait pas à lui tomber dessus, mais parce qu'il s'agissait de Junior, de son fils.

C'est avec ce poids sur l'estomac qu'Edward pénétra dans le parc. De façon synchrone, Edward et Bella s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, histoire de ne pas provoquer l'instinct paternel de certains et les blagues douteuses d'autres.

Bella savait exactement où aller. Elle les aperçu la première, sous un gros chêne à côté du terrain de baseball, à l'emplacement exacte où la famille Swan, Cullen & Co. avaient l'habitude de pique-niquer

Les garçons étaient encore en pleine partie lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur niveau.

Renée les informa que les équipes étaient réparties en fonction de l'âge, Phil, Charlie et Carlisle d'un côté, Emmett, Jasper et Junior de l'autre.

Tous les joueurs les avaient vus mis à part Junior qui était trop concentré sur la balle pour se soucier des nouveaux visiteurs.

Jasper lance, Phil est au bâton et Carlisle est au second but, Charlie se tient derrière Phil alors qu'Emmett et Junior sont respectivement sur le champ droit et le champ gauche. Jasper lance. Phil frappe la balle qui part vers la partie gauche du terrain, vers Junior.

Edward, qui se trouvait à à peine deux mettre derrière son fils, se précipite vers lui et, sans que le petit ne se rende compte de sa présence, le soulève par la taille de façon à le placer à la bonne hauteur pour intercepter la balle en plein vol.

- Attrape la balle, lui souffle Edward à l'oreille.

Le petit tend sa main gantée de cuir.

La balle de cuir blanc atterrie directement dans le gant qui se referma autour. Dans la seconde qui suivit, un cri de joie vrilla les tympans de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Allez, lance là à Jasper, l'encouragea son père.

Junior qui avait retrouvé la terre ferme, lança la balle à son oncle qui la récupéra avec agilité.

- OUT !!! hurla Emmett en désignant Carlisle et Phil qui étaient restés figés entre deux bases.

L'équipe des " anciens " venait de perdre deux de ses joueurs.

- Ça ne compte pas ! S'insurgea Phil. Vous avez un joueur de plus !

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Ben en s'installent à côté de Charlie.

- Bon, bin Ben, t'es leur dernier joueur étant donné qu'on avait déjà sorti Charlie.

- J'ai le droit de déclarer forfait ?

- Pour quelle raison ? demanda Emmett.

- Goûter !

Le visage du colosse s'illumina.

- Ça ! C'est une sacrée raison ! Les p'tits vieux sont au tapis ! La jeunesse a encore frappé !

- On aura notre revanche ! Annonça Phil.

- C'est beau de rêver, lui répondit Jasper.

Junior quitta le terrain en courant vers sa mère.

- Maman ! Maman ! T'as vu ? On a gagné ! On a émiliné grand-père et parrain d'un coup, pchit, comme ça, dit-il en sautant dans les bras de sa mère.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça, c'était un super coup.

- Wé et c'est grâce à papa, parce que sinon j'aurais jamais réussi à attraper la balle !

Le petit se retourna vers Edward qui c'était lui aussi rapproché.

- Merci Papa.

- De rien mon fils, lui répondit Edward en ébouriffant ces cheveux si semblables aux siens.

Le petit lui offrit un sourire et éblouissant et mis sa propre main là où se trouvait celle de son père quelques secondes plus tard avant de se coller contre sa mère.

- Sandwich !!! hurla Emmett.

Junior se débattit légèrement pour que Bella le repose à terre puis fila en direction de son oncle pour s'emparer d'une part du butin.

Edward passa un bras autour de la taille de Bella et le regarda faire.

- Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, le complimenta-t-elle.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui. Il a un très fort esprit de compétition et le fait que tu l'ais aidé à gagner, ça n'a pas de prix pour lui. Mais pour l'instant, je crois que tu l'impressionne un peu.

- Moi ? S'étonna Edward.

- Oui, toi. Tu es le père dont il a toujours rêvé d'avoir et aujourd'hui tu as fait pour lui ce qu'il attendait de toi.

- Tu me mets à peine la pression Bella …

- Désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je cherche à faire … reste comme tu es suit ton instinct comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. Tu as été génial.

- Si tu le dis. Répondit Edward septique.

Junior revint vers eux les bras chargés de victuailles.

- Tu as dévalisé le panier ou quoi ? Lui demanda Edward avec un sourire.

- Bin, oui, sinon, c'est tonton Em' qui l'aurait fait, lui répondit Junior en levant les épaules.

Il s'approcha de sa mère et lui tendit l'un des cinq sandwichs qu'il avait entre les mains, ou plutôt bras.

- Ça c'est le sandwich, confiture de framboise et lemon curd pour maman.

- Oh merci mon cœur, dit Bella en s'emparant du dit sandwich avec un immense sourire.

Junior en tendit un autre à Edward.

- J'ai pris la même chose que pour moi, un sandwich au Nutella®, c'est les meilleurs.

Edward sourit à son fils et prit le sandwich qu'il lui tendait.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

Junior s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe et déposa son butin – qui comprenait deux sandwichs au Nutella, trous pommes, un petit paquet de bonbon en forme de tout petits ours et un bouteille d'eau – à ses pieds.

- Et pour qui sont les deux autres ? Demanda Edward.

- Y en a un autre pour toi, parce que tu es grand et un autre pour maman et moi parce que j'ai pas assez avec un seul et que deux c'est trop, alors maman mange le reste.

- Edward Anthony Cullen Junior ! Brailla Emmett tout d'un coup.

- Ouiiii ? Dit innocemment Junior en insistant bien sur le " i ".

- Tu ne saurais pas par hasard où sont passé tous les sandwichs au Nutella ? Demanda Emmett les points sur les hanches.

- Pas moindre idée, répondit le petit la bouche pleine.

- Maman ! Brailla de nouveau Emmett. Junior a pris tous ceux au Nutella.

- Non, il ne les a pas tous pris, puisque j'en ai un avec moi, lui dit Rosalie en mordant dans le sien.

Emmett bougonna.

- Allez, t'en fait pas Em', maman doit bien avoir un à la crème de marron quelque part, lui lança Edward.

- Mais tonton il aime pas la ça, lui susurra son fils.

- Je l'sais bien, lui répondit son père sur le même ton avec un clin d'œil.

- Ed, tu sais que tu ne perds rien pour attendre, tu le sais ça.

- Emmett Cullen, t'approche pas des sandwiches à la crème de marron si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse une tête au carré ! Le menaça Angela.

- Te bile pas Angie, j'préfère encore manger de la confiture de choux de Bruxelles !

- Beurk, fit Junior avec une grimace absolument terrible qui fit rire ses parents.

- Parfois tonton Em' il a des idées bizarres … je sais pas comment elle fait tata Rose.

Edward était mort de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il en avait même du mal à manger son sandwich.

- Tu sais mon cœur, lui dit sa mère, on dit souvent que l'amour rend aveugle.

- Wé bin tata Rose elle doit sacrément avoir besoin de lunettes, répondit le petit avec désinvolture.

Edward partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

Alice et Rosalie s'approchèrent d'eux. Tout comme Jasper.

Bella leur fit un signe de la tête comme quoi ils pouvaient se joindre à eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Alice en désignant son frère plié de rire.

- Il vient juste d'entendre son fils balancer sur Emmett.

Les trois nouveaux arrivants sourirent. Eux étaient habitués aux réflexions de Junior qui n'hésitait jamais à renvoyer son oncle dans ses buts où à lui jouer de salles tours, surtout quand ça a un rapport.

- Tu vois Edward, j'ai toujours pensé que personne n'arriverait à répondre à Emmett comme tu le faisais, lui dit sa sœur lorsqu'il se calma. Mais franchement ton fils est encore meilleur que toi.

- Il doit tenir sa de sa mère, lui répondit Edward avec un sourire.

- On finira bien par trouver un peu de Bella là-dedans, dit Jasper en ébouriffant les cheveux de son neveu qui se mit à râler.

- Fait pas ça tonton, j'aime pas ça !

- Mais ton père l'a bien fait tout à l'heure, se justifia Jasper.

- Wé mais t'es pas papa ! Lui rétorqua Junior.

- Et puis toc, lui lança Edward à voix basse, un sourire immense plaqué sur le visage.

Jasper lui rendit son sourire alors qu'Alice et Rose levèrent les yeux au ciel face à leur puérilité mais souriait tout de même.

Junior qui avait fini son sandwich le tendit à Rosalie.

- Tien tata, il faut que tu manges que des bonnes choses.

- Des bonnes choses? Pourquoi ça ? demanda Alice suspicieuse.

- Bin … il faut bien qu'elle prenne des forces pour supporter tonton Em' ! Lui répondit le petit.

Alice le dévisagea à travers ses yeux mi-clos comme si elle arrivait à deviner s'il disait la vérité on non, mais fini par lâcher le morceau face au visage angélique que lui offrait son neveu.

- Il est fort, très fort. Chuchota Edward à Bella.

- Tu n'as pas idée, il les mène tous par le bout du nez, Emmett le premier. Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. Mais au fait où est Emmett, repris Bella plus fort.

- Il boude là-bas avec un sandwich confiture-beurre de cacahuète, répondit Rosalie avant de mordre dans son deuxième sandwich.

Bella vit Emmett bouder comme un gosse de 5 ans un peu plus. Les " parents " avaient formé leur petit groupe eux aussi. Charlie et Betty assis l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs mains enlacées, ressemblaient à des ados lors de leur premier rendez-vous, Phil finissait d'engloutir un pomme, la tête posée sur les genoux de Renée qui jouait distraitement avec les cheveux de son mari. Esmée était assises à côté de Carlisle et avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de celui-ci, qui semblait d'ailleurs totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Angela et Ben étaient un peu plus loin, ben était un téléphone et, lorsqu'elle capta le regard de son amie, Angela lui sourit largement. Un sourire auquel Bella ne fut capable de répondre que par un signe de tête.

Après avoir fini de bouder, pardon, de manger, Emmett rejoint le groupe et s'installa à côté de Rosalie.

Lorsque le soleil déclina à l'ouest, le fond de l'air se fit plus frais et se fut le signal qui mit fin à l'après midi dans le parc.

Tous se levèrent et rangèrent les restes du pique-nique.

Junior commençait à montrer de sérieux signes de fatigue, sans dire un mot, Emmett le chargea sur son épaule tel un sac de pomme de terre déclenchant les rires de son neveux.

Edward sentit son estomac se crisper, se disant que c'était lui qui aurait du prendre son fils dans ses bras, que c'était lui qui aurait dû le faire rire aux éclats.

Il sentit une main s'emparer de la sienne.

Bella.

Elle lui sourit, l'encourageant à avancer. Elle avait compris ce qui l'avait blessé, mais Edward devrait prendre sa place de lui-même, elle ne pouvait pas écarter tous les hommes qui se trouvaient dans la vie de son fils sous prétexte qu'ils devaient céder leur place à Edward. Il se ferait sa place, doucement mais il y arriverait. Junior l'aimait, ça elle le savait, il leur fallait juste devoir trouver leur équilibre.

Edward passa son bras autour de ses épaules sans se soucier du regard de ceux qui les entouraient et la maintint tout contre lui.

Le repas se passa calmement, jusqu'à ce que Charlie ouvre les hostilités.

- Alors Edward … qu'est-ce qui t'a mené vers l'armée ? On peut pas dire que se soit un attrait profond pour l'ordre et la discipline.

En face, Emmett et Jasper éclataient de rire. Rose et Alice souriaient alors que Bella fusillait son père du regard.

- Non … en effet … en fait ça a été un pure hasard, une rencontre, une seconde chance, une personne qui crois en vous et votre avenir qui prend un tournant totalement différent.

- Et est-ce qu'il y avait un clause stipulant que tu ne pouvais pas rentrer chez toi pendant toutes ces années dans ton contrat ?

Les conversations alentour se turent et de nombreux couverts tombèrent dans les assiettes.

- Papa ! Hurla Bella furieuse.

Elle se leva de table avec fracas et désigna son père de son indexe.

- Toi dans la cuisine tout de suite, c'est aussi valable pour toi Phil !

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent sans dire un mot.

- Dès que Bella eu quitté la pièce, Edward ne put s'empêcher de fusiller son père du regard. Visiblement Charlie non plus n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à partir.

Une main posée sur son avant-bras le sortit de ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman ? Pourquoi elle est en colère après papy et parrain ?

- Maman est en colère après eux parce qu'ils sont en colère après moi.

- C'est compliqué alors … dit le petit garçon avec une grimace.

- Oui … c'est compliqué …

Dans la cuisine, Bella était toujours aussi furieuse.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive Charlie Swan ? Demanda-t-elle en tapant du pied par terre.

- Ce qui m'arrive ? Tu me demande ce qui m'arrive ? Et bien je vais te le dire ce qui m'arrive Isabella Swan. Ce qui m'arrive, c'est que ce jolie cœur revient du jour au lendemain, s'impose dans la vie de mon petit fils et …

- Mais nom d'un chien! C'est aussi son fils !

- Un fils qu'il n'a pas élevé, qu'il n'a pas vu grandir !

- Elle est facile celle-là ! Surtout venant de toi ! Tu veux quoi ? Que je chasse de ma vie, que je dise à mon fils " et bien tu vois, ton papa c'est lui et maintenant tu lui dis au revoir parce que papy ne veux pas le voir! " C'est ce que tu veux que je dise à Junior ?

- Non … bien sûr que non … mais je trouve qu'il a le beau rôle tout de même !

- Le beau rôle ? Que sais-tu de la vie qu'il a mené durant ces 7 ans, que sais-tu de ce qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'il a appris qu'il avait un fils de 6 ans passé dont il ne connaissait pas, que sais-tu de tout ça ?

- Ça va trop vite Bella !

- Trop vite ?!? Mais ça fait 7 putains de longues années que je l'attends, et tu me dit que ça va trop vite ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il n'est pas revenu dans ma vie hier, mais il y a plus de 2 mois de cela. Deux long mois à se côtoyer tous les jours dont 15 jours complets à être l'un avec l'autre pour lutter pour notre survie. Alors si tout cela ne te suffit pas pour que tous les deux nous soyons proches alors …

Bella respira profondément et repris plus calmement.

- Alors, Edward s'en ira … mais je partirais avec lui tout comme Junior. Ne me demande pas de choisir entre toi et lui papa … parce que mon choix est déjà fait. Maintenant c'est à toi de l'accepter ou non. Edward est là, il est dans ma vie et le restera.

- Bella … intervint Phil pour la première fois, nous ne voulons que te protéger … je connais très peu Edward c'est vrai … mais je me souviens surtout de l'état dans lequel tu étais lorsqu'il t'a quitté et aucun de nous ne veux te voir souffrir comme ça encore. J'ai été témoin de cette souffrance, je ne veux pas que mon filleul le soit lui aussi.

Bella soupira de lassitude.

- Je sais tout ça Phil, moi non plus je ne veux plus souffrir comme cela … mais Edward ne partira pas, il ne nous abandonnera pas …

Charlie voulu intervenir mais Bella l'en empêcha.

- Et si vous arrêtiez 5 minutes de ressasser le passé et de rappeler les erreurs que le gamin qu'il a pu commettre pour, ne serais-ce que pour essayer de connaître l'homme qu'il est devenu … vous seriez surpris, ça je peux vous l'assurer. Maintenant je vais retourner à table, terminer mon repas et aller me coucher. Et Charlie … si tu veux vraiment connaître les raisons qui ont poussé Edward à quitter Forks il y a 7 ans ½ et pourquoi il n'est pas rentré plus tôt … tu n'as qu'à le demander à Carlisle, lui aux les réponses à tes questions …

Bella sortit de la cuisine, dont elle avait heureusement fermé la porte, et retourna s'assoir à table. Elle ignora les regards des membres de sa famille, se concentrant sur ceux de son fils et du père de celui-ci.

Elle s'assit, embrassa le premier sur le front, lui caressa la joue, offrit un sourire rassurant au second et lui serra la main, avant de recommencer à manger. Phil et Charlie reprirent leur place quelques minutes après elle.

Le reste du repas se passa dans un calme quasi absolu.

Alors qu'ils terminaient, Junior piquait sérieusement du nez dans son assiette. Bella le signala à Edward et sans faire de bruit, sortit de table et pris son fils dans ses bras pour l'emmener jusqu'à son lit. En passant derrière sa mère, Edward lui serra doucement l'épaule pour la rassurer, lui dire que tout aller bien. Une fois sortit de la salle à manger, il laissa passer Bella devant lui pour qu'elle lui indique le chemin à suivre.

Edward déposa doucement son fils dans son lit et rabattit les couvertures sur lui. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Papa … murmura le petit dans son sommeil, ce qui fit sourire son père avec tendresse.

Il se recula pour laisser Bella embrasser leur fils à son tour.

- Je veux encore jouer au baseball … murmura de nouveau le petit garçon.

- Je suis heureux de constater qu'il ne tient pas que de moi, dit Edward en se retournant vers Bella.

Cette dernière était légèrement pâle.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Bella le fixa un quart de seconde comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

- Oui … oui, ça va … répondit-elle finalement.

- Tu en es sûre ?

Elle lui sourit.

- Oui, ce n'est rien … la journée à juste était un peu longue.

Edward l'embrassa sur le front avant qu'elle ne l'attire à l'extérieur de la chambre. Après avoir précautionneusement refermé la porte de la chambre de Junior, elle attira Edward vers une autre porte, celle de sa chambre.

En bas, des bruits de voix et de vaisselle se faisaient entendre.

Une fois la porte passée, Bella se dirigea droit vers la petite salle de bain privative.

Edward resta en retrait et examina la chambre.

Les bois foncés du parquet et du lit contrastaient avec les draps crème et les tentures de voile blanc. À côté de la salle de bain où été entrée Bella se trouvait un dressing, à son opposé, une commode en bois cérusé sur laquelle reposait un grand nombre de cadres photos. Il avait là, sous les yeux, toute la vie de son fils résumée en une bonne dizaine de clichés. Bella lui avait parlé d'albums entier … il faudrait qu'il les lui demande.

Il l'entendit soupirer dans la salle de bain. Il la trouvait étrange ce soir, ou peut-être était-elle tout simplement fatiguée. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient que très peu dormi la nuit précédente.

Les images de leurs ébats de la nuit passée, lui arrachèrent un sourire. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain, Bella se trouvait en sous-vêtements face au miroir. Sa main droite frottant son bras gauche.

Edward se mit derrière elle et elle s'adossa sur contre son torse. Edward passas sa main sur la zone qu'elle frottait. Sous ses doigts, il sentit son implant contraceptif*. [Et là je dis : Mouhahahahahaha *rire diabolique à la limite de l'hystérie*]

- Il te gène ?

- Non … c'était juste une démangeaison passagère.

Edward passa ses doigts le long du fin morceau de plastique blanc et croisa ses bras sous la poitrine de Bella qui se colla un peu plus à lui et appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

Edward déposa quelques baiser sur son coup offert puis sur son épaule, poussant du bout du nez la bretelle de son soutient gorge avant de reporter son regard sur leur reflet dans le miroir.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai vraiment bon goût … dit-il en caressant doucement les seins de Bella à travers le tissu.

Bella ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la caresse.

Edward sentit son poids peser de plus en plus contre lui, comme si elle se laissait tomber.

Il mit fin à la caresse et l'appela.

- Bella ?

- Hum …

Il sourit en constatant qu'elle c'était endormie debout, contre lui.

D'un geste souple, il passa l'un de ses bras sous ses genoux pour la porter jusqu'à son lit et il l'y déposa comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt pour son propre fils. Il retourna éteindre la lumière de la salle de bain puis alla se coucher près d'elle seulement vêtu de son boxer. Une fois installé sous la couette épaisse. À peine fut-il allongé que Bella se colla à lui.

- T'en vas pas … murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre son cœur.

- Je n'irais nul part sans toi, lui répondit-il sur le même ton avant déposer en baiser sur son crâne et de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.

&&&

* Pour les lectrices du côté ouest de l'Atlantique … les myrtilles dont je parle vous les appelez " bleuets ", le nom n'est pas forcément le même mais ça reste malgré tout une petite baie bleue/mauve au goût délicieux.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

******Donc voilà le premier morceau.**

******La suite … je pense pas pouvoir poster avant la fin de la semaine prochaine.**

******Comme vous l'avez constaté, ce chapitre est relativement long … et la seconde partie le sera tout autant, poster ce chapitre en un seul morceau relevait finalement de l'utopie … mais lorsqu'il sera complet, les Swan, les Cullen & Co formeront une belle et grande famille unie.**

******Après celui-là, il ne restera plus que 4 chapitres, dont l'épilogue … et oui, USS California touche à sa fin … **

.

******À la semaine prochaine !**


	20. La Famille Part 2

_**Réponses aux NI:**_

_**Aurelie: toujours aussi impatiente !**_

_**COCOTTE 56: ces retrouvailles marquent le début d'une grande complicité entre eux deux. Les " retrouvailles " entre Carlisle et Edward … c'est juste en dessous.**_

_**PatiewSnow: contente que tu ais apprécié, la suite devrait te plaire tout autant.**_

_**Onja: que Carlisle n'ai manifesté aucune émotion ne veut pas dire qu'il n'en a pas ressentit**_

_**Audrey: je fais au plus vite pour la suite, promis**_

_**Leeloup: ^^ … moi j'ai jamais dit qu'elle était enceinte … sinon pour les 2 parties ...le chapitre au final aurait atteint les 30 000 mots facile.**_

_**Bébé23: la suite devrait être du même acabit !**_

_**Matrineu54: ils y sont allés fort mais ils en veulent pas mal à Edward aussi. Ed Jr est vraiment un gamin génial, il adore se pouiller avec son oncle et Emmett y va aussi de bon cœur, le retour d'Edward va un peu changer la donne au détriment d'Emmett qui avoir à faire à 2 garnement au lieu d'un …**_

_**Laurie: Euh … non, pas de salon de coiffure de prévu et pour être franche, n'importe quel homme est capable de refaire la même chose … il suffit d'une douche et d'un peu de shampooing mais si tu veux, j'ai une autre histoire avec du shampooing, elle se trouve un peu plus bas, bonne lecture.**_

_**Takumi: Merci beaucoup. Le USS California dans Grey's Anatomy ? Ça m'en bouche un coin ! Dans quelles circonstances ? (je ne suit absolument pas cette série ...)**_

_&&&_

_**Voilà la suitre du chapitre 16 … une trèèèèèès longue suite qui explique son retard ! (près de 35 000 mots au total entre les deux parties !)  
**_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Chapitre dix-sept:**

**Famille**

**Part 2**

.

.

.

Edward se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin.

Ni lui ni Bella n'avaient bougé, mais quelque chose l'avait réveillé.

Un rapide coup d'œil lui indiqua qu'il était un peu plus de 5h du matin. Il cru un instant que c'était Ben qui venait de se lever. Il savait qu'il devait se rendre à l'hôpital, mais ne savait pas vraiment à quelle heure. Il observa pendant quelques seconde la porte et remarqua que le bruit persistait … il y avait quelqu'un qui attendait derrière cette porte.

Le plus délicatement possible, il se défit de l'étreinte de Bella qui ronchonna dans son sommeille et roula de l'autre côté du lit.

La scène fit sourire Edward.

Il enfila sans faire de bruit son jean de la veille ainsi que sa chemise et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte. [Attention les filles, Edward programmé en mode Guerrier]

Il resta écouter quelques. La personne attendait toujours derrière la porte. Voulant profiter de l'effet de surprise, Edward ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup, faisant sursauter le visiteur plus que matinal. Ce dernier sursauta et en perdit l'équilibre. Edward eu juste le temps de rattraper son fils par le bras pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.

Il était totalement terrifier.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-là ? Lui demanda Edward d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus douce possible pour ne pas l'effrayer plus encore.

_- Je-je voulais voir voir m-maman p-parce que j-j'ai fait un cauchemar … m-mais comme tu étais là j-je savais pas s-si …_ bégaya-t-il encore sous le choc d'avoir été surpris.

Edward lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux.

_- Calme toi,_ lui dit-il en se mettant à sa hauteur, _tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Et pour répondre à ta question, bien sûr que tu peux venir, mais ne fait pas de bruit … maman dors encore, elle était très fatiguée hier._

Le petit paru un peu plus rassuré et se détendit légèrement. Il se dirigea à petits pas vers le lit, grimpa sur le matelas et alla se réfugier sous la couette.

Edward retira son jean et le rejoignit.

Bella se retourna dans son sommeil et passa son bras par-dessus son fils.

_- Mon bébé_, murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil.

Edward sourit alors que Junior soupirait lourdement.

_- J'suis plus un bébé_, râla-t-il à voix basse.

Il essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte de sa mère mais sans succès.

_- Attend_. Lui dit Edward en se penchant vers Bella.

Il déposa baiser sur le haut de son épaule et caressa son bras de ses doigts jusqu'à sa main. Il s'en saisit et libéra son fils de l'étreinte de sa mère. Un fois libéré, le petit se colla contre son père de façon à ne plus être à portée des bras de sa génitrice.

Junior se colla contre son père et posa sa tête contre son cœur. Edward fut surpris par le geste et ne réagit pas immédiatement. Puis il passa son bras dans le dos de son fils pour le serrer contre lui.

_- Ça va ?_ Lui demanda-t-il.

Le petit garçon hochât de la tête.

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent ainsi, sans dire le moindre mot. Junior se collant à son père et Edward caressant doucement les cheveux de son fils.

Sans prévenir, Junior se redressa, s'assit en tailleur face à Edward et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Son regard était sévère.

_- Tu vas repartir ?_

Il avait posé la question tout de go.

_- Non,_ répondit aussitôt Edward.

Junior paru satisfait de la réponse.

_- Ou du moins, pas sans toi ni ta maman._

Junior baissa les yeux pour regarder ses mains et joua avec ses doigts, comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose.

Bella bougea dans son sommeil et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Edward quitta son fils des yeux pour regarder Bella dormir. D'un geste tendre, il enleva une mèche de cheveux qui cachait le visage de Bella, celle-ci sourit dans son sommeil.

_- Dis ? Tu l'aimes maman ?_

Edward se tourna vers le visage de son fils, ce dernier était plein d'inquiétude.

_- Oui, je l'aime … plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre._

_- Bin pourquoi t'es partit alors ?_

_- C'est compliqué tout ça …_

_- Suis pas complètement stupide, j'suis déjà en 10ème, je devrais pouvoir comprendre. _

Edward lui sourit.

_- Oui, je sais ça … mais c'est difficile à expliquer surtout._

Face au regard interrogateur de son fils, Edward ne pu que continuer.

_- Je suis partit pour de mauvaises raisons, parce que j'étais en colère__ …_

_- Après maman ?_

_- Non, pas après ta maman … après ton grand-père … et puis je voulais que ta maman puisse réaliser son rêve, qu'elle puisse aller à l'université. Je me souviens encore du jour où elle a appris qu'elle était accepté à Berkeley … je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse …_

_- Pourquoi t'étais en colère après grand-père ?_

_- J'étais en colère après lui parce qu'il voulait que je fasse quelque chose et moi je voulais faire autre chose, et comme c'était très important pour moi … je me suis disputé avec lui._

_- Et tu es toujours en colère après grand-père ?_

_- Un peu encore … je crois …_

_- C'est pour ça que t'es pas revenu ?_

_- En partie oui …_

_- Mais tu serais revenu un jours hein ?_

_- Oui, … j'avais l'intention de venir voir ta grand-mère à Noël …_

_- Ce Noël-là ?!?_

_- Oui, celui-là._

_- Bin heureusement que t'es pas venu, parce que tu aurais eu du mal à trouver grand-mère._

_- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Bin parce que tout le monde fête Noël ici !_

_- Je crois que ta maman m'a parlé de quelque chose comme ça …_

_- En tout cas, je suis content que tu sois là,_ dit junior en se réinstallent contre son père.

_- Moi aussi, je suis content d'être là,_ lui répondit-il et en embrassant le dessus de son crâne.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que l'un d'eux ne reprenne la parole.

_- Donc … tu n'es jamais allé à Forks ?_

_- Non, jamais jamais_

_- Hmm … il doit y avoir de la neige en ce moment …_

Junior releva la tête.

_- De la neige ? C'est vrai ? Oh on pourra y aller ? S'il te plais !_ Demanda Junior avec un immense sourire. [on insiste bien sur le 'ais' et on fait un sourire à la Symba (Roi Lion)]

Face à la bouille de son fils Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Cet éclat de rire eu pour effet de sortir Bella de son sommeil.

Celle-ci s'étira avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, le spectacle qu'elle découvrit alors la fit sourire.

Edward et Junior étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, allongés sur le côté dans une un position identique et la regardaient s'éveiller.

_- Bonjour, Bella au bois dormant_, lui dit Edward avec un sourire en coin.

_- Bonjour Maman au bois dormant_, lui fit écho son fils.

_- Bonjour …_ leur répondit Bella.

Elle ouvrit ses bras en Junior s'y jeta pour un câlin. Bella le serra contre elle d'un bras, et de sa main libre, elle attrapa celle d'Edward qui entrelaça leurs doigts et embrassa sa main.

Bella embrassa Junior et celui-ci se releva.

_- Et bien … je n'avais qu'un Edward dans mon lit hier soir … et maintenant j'en ai deux … mais que c'est-il donc passé ?_

_- C'est une offre promotionnelle... 2 Edwards pour le prix d'un,_ dit le plus vieux des deux

Junior rigola à la blague de son père.

_- Non, en fait … j'ai fait un cauchemar … et j'ai voulu venir te voir … mais je n'étais pas sûr que j'aie le droit._

_- Mais pourquoi donc ?_

_- Bin … d'habitude tu dors avec personne … alors je savais pas … mais papa a dit qu'y avait pas de problèmes. Hein papa ?_

_- C'est exacte._

_- Oh ! Et tu sais quoi maman ? Papa il a eu une super idée !_

_- J'ai rien dit moi !_ Se justifia Edward

Junior l'ignora et poursuivit.

_- Il a dit qu'il voulait passer Noël à Forks, ça serait bien si on pouvait y aller, non ?_

Bella regarda Edward puis son fils, hésitante.

_- Et bien … j'en sais rien … moi je ne dis pas non, mais il faut surtout voir avec ta marraine, et aussi tous les autres … on ne peut pas prendre cette décision seuls._

_- D'accord, on demandera au petit-déjeuner alors._

Sans vraiment s'y attendre, un intrus fit part de sa présence à tout le monde.

_- Oh, on dirait que l'estomac de maman a faim,_ dit Junior.

_- Quel tyran celui-là,_ renchérit Edward.

_- Hé ! Vous allez arrêter tous les deux ?_

Bella se leva et enfila son peignoir et se dirigea vers la porte.

_- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je vais manger en morceau._

Edward et Junior se regardèrent puis, tel un seul homme [elle est drôle celle-là non ?] coururent vers la porte.

_- Vous ne pourriez pas faire un peu moins de bruit tous les deux ?_

Junior se tourna vers son père et lui fit :

_- Schhhhhhhut!_ Son indexe posé sur ses lèvres.

Edward lui fit de même … et il en fut ainsi sur tout le chemin jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Un fois en bas, Edward souleva son fils et le posa sur son épaule tel un vulgaire sac de linge sale. Le petit éclata de rire.

Edward le déposa sur l'un des tabourets hauts qui bordaient l'îlot central de la cuisine.

Bella alluma la cafetière, mit de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé puis prépara le chocolat de son fils.

Edward quant à lui se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et en revint quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, un plat à tarte en main.

En le voyant arriver Junior fit des yeux ronds.

_- Mais … c'est à tonton le reste de la tarte aux Pacanes* … il a mis son nom dessus_, chuchota le petit garçon en désignant le bout de papier qui avait été mis à cheval sur le bord du plat.

Son père lui fit un clin d'œil et posa le plat sur l'ilot. Il prit le bout de papier et raya le nom d'Emmett. Il plia en suite le bout de papier dans l'autre sens et y inscrit 'Edward²'.

_- Papa ? Ça veut dire quoi 'Edward²' ?_

_- Si je me souviens bien, nous sommes deux Edward ?_

_- Oui._

_- Et le '²' c'est pour indiquer que nous sommes tous les deux dans le coup._

_- Ooooh !_ Lui répondit son fils en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Bella leur apporta à chacun une tasse strictement identique mais content pour l'un du café noir et pour l'autre du chocolat chaud. Elle déposa aussi deux fourchettes sur le rebord du plat.

Edward Senior et Junior lui firent tous deux un magnifique sourire.

Amusée par leur conspiration qui allait coûter à Emmett une belle part de tarte, elle s'installa face à eux pour les regarder manger.

Tourné vers son père, Junior tentait de reproduire aussi fidèlement que possible les gestes de son père, buvant dans sa tasse à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, proposant à sa mère un bout de tarte lorsque son père le fit, etc. …

Tout ce cinéma amusait Edward autant que Bella.

Après avoir grignoté quelques biscuits, Bella leur les laissa pour aller se laver.

_- Vous pensez que je peux vous laisser ici tous seuls ?_

Le père et le fils se regardèrent puis la regardèrent en hochant de la tête.

_- Hum … je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal … évitez de déclencher une guerre mondiale …_

Bella fit le tour de l'ilot, déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de son fils puis un autre sur les lèvres d'Edward avant de lui souffler à l'oreille:

_- Sale gosse !_

Edward sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

Le père et le fils finirent la tarte ne laissant dans le fond du plat que quelques miettes. Edward repositionna le petit bout de papier sur le rebord du plat et remis ce dernier dans le frigo à l'emplacement exacte où il se trouvait plusieurs minutes auparavant.

_- Maintenant y a plus qu'à attendre que tonton se lève …_

Edward regarda sa montre. Il était presque 8h …

_- On attend encore un peur et on réveil tout le monde._

Le visage de son fils s'illumina.

_- On va aller sauter sur le lit de tonton en bas ?_

_- Non, j'ai une meilleur idée mais avant tu vas aller t'habiller et enlever les dernières traces de tarte que tu as sur le visage,_ lui répondit son père en passant son pouce sur son menton collant.

Le petit garçon sauta de son tabouret et couru dans les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre suivit de près par son père.

Edward le regarda s'activer dans tous les sens. Il fila droit dans la salle de bain où les poissons multicolores et les bateaux de pirates régnaient en maîtres. Se lava les dents, la figure, tenta de discipliner ses cheveux, mais, par expérience, Edward savait que c'était peine perdue. Amusé il s'approcha de lui.

_- Attend, je vais t'aider._

Le petit sourit à l'image de son père dans le miroir.

_- Maman dit que c'est de ta faute si mes cheveux sont tout le temps en bataille._

Edward lui offrit un demi-sourire.

_- Je plaide coupable, la seule chose qui fait que mes cheveux ne soient pas dans le même état que les tiens c'est parce qu'ils sont trop courts._

Edward attrapa le tube de gel spécial enfant posé sur le meuble du lavabo, en mis une noisette dans ses mains qu'il frotta l'une contre l'autre pour faire chauffer le produit ensuite il l'appliqua mèche à mèche sur les cheveux de son fils comme il l'avait fait sur les siens durant de nombreuses années.

_- Et voilà le résultat !_

_- Wahou ! C'est comme sur ta photo !_ Lui répondit son fils.

Le cœur d'Edward se gonfla de fierté, son fils était fier de lui ressembler.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Junior se précipita dans sa chambre et enfila les vêtements posés sur son lit, très probablement par Bella avant qu'elle n'aille se laver à son tour. C'était aussi probablement elle qui avait ouvert les rideaux de la chambre, lui permettant de détailler la chambre de son fils bien mieux qu'il n'avait pu le faire la veille.

C'était une chambre de petit garçon comme une autre, semblable à la sienne au même âge. Des jouets étaient éparpillaient çà et là sur le plancher. Sur les murs, de nombreuses photos étaient accrochées. Une large partie d'entre elles étaient des polaroïds représentant des queues de baleines et sous lesquelles des noms avaient été inscrit. Edward reconnu sans difficulté l'écriture de Bella.

À ces photos, s'ajoutaient d'autres photos de baleines prises de la surface ou en plongées, des photos étranges de formes multicolores sur fond noir qu'Edward supposa être des clichés de plancton. Les autres photos étaient des photos de Junior avec sa mère et les autres membres de sa famille. Un photo en particulier attira son attention.

Elle était posée sur le bureau du petit garçon, encadrée de bois sombre. Cette photo était en fait composée de deux clichés différents qui avaient été collé l'un à l'autre. La première photo avait été prise lors de l'anniversaire d'Esmée, le printemps avant que Bella n'arrive à Forks. Edward se souvenait que ce jour-là, pour faire plaisir à sa mère, il avait abandonné ses rancœurs et ses idées noires et avait décidé de passé un bon moment en « famille » même si ce mot n'avait plus vraiment de sens pour lui. La seconde photo avait été prise lors des fêtes de fin d'année d'après les décorations qui encombraient le salon de la maison. Bella tenait dans ses bras Junior qui ne devait pas être âgé de plus de deux ou trois ans. Les deux photos avaient été travaillaient de tel façon qu'en faisant abstraction du décor, l'on aurait facilement pu croire qu'il n'y avait en fait qu'une seule et unique photo.

_- Tu penses que bientôt je pourrais avoir une vrai photo de famille?_

Edward du cligné plusieurs fois des yeux pour retourner à la réalité.

Junior était habillé, c'était posté à côté de lui et regardait lui aussi la photo.

_- Moi j'aime bien cette photo … mais je pense que ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger._ Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Le petit garçon lui rendit son sourire et se pressa contre ses jambes et posa sa tête contre sa hanche. Edward caressa doucement les cheveux de son fils avant que celui-ci ne se rebelle.

_- Hé ! Tu vas me décoiffer !_

Edward rit.

_- T'en fait pas, aucun risque !_

Junior fit une moue dubitative … la même que Bella lorsqu'on lui racontait des cracks.

Il serra son fils contre lui et reporta son attention sur le cadre posé sur le bureau.

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui Edward ?_ Répondit le plus jeune des deux.

_- Je crois bien qu'il est l'heure de réveiller ton oncle._

_- Je crois aussi._

Tous deux se sourirent et le grand emmena le petit au rez-de-chaussée.

_- À ton avis, quel est le meilleur moyen de réveiller ton oncle ?_

Le petit pris son menton entre deux doigts et leva les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir … son père manqua de s'étouffer de rire mais se reteint pour ne pas risquer de le froisser.

_- Hum … d'habitude l'odeur de nourriture c'est ce qui marche le mieux mais vu qu'on a mangé la __tarte, ça marche plus … le chatouiller ? …. non, il pourrait donner un coup à tata Rose …._

Le petit baissa les bras et soupira.

_- Je sais pas !_ Répondit-il à son père en levant les épaules.

Edward sourit largement.

_- Dans ce cas jeune padawan, regarde le Maitre entrer en action et prend-en de la graine._

Edward pris la direction du salon, mais surtout du piano qui s'y trouvait. Il le désigna du doigt et demanda à son fils:

_- Il est accordé ?_

_- Bien sûr !_ Lui répondit le petit comme si c'était une évidence.

Edward s'installa sur le banc et Junior vint se mettre à côté de lui.

_- Papa ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- C'est quoi un padawan ?_

Edward haussa les sourcils et regarda son fils comme s'il avait un troisième œil au milieu du front.

_- Ce qu'est un padawan ? Tu n'as pas vu la Guerre des Étoiles ? _

Le petit secoua la tête d'un signe négatif. [c'est honteux hein ?]

Edward soupira, complètement dépité.

_- Toute une éducation à refaire,_ dit-il en secouant la tête tristement._ Maintenant dis-moi, quel est le morceau que tu connais le mieux ?_

_- L'hymne à la joie, parce que maman l'aime beaucoup et qu'il est pas trop trop difficile._

_- Et bien dans de cas vas-y … _lui dit son père en désignant les touches d'ivoire du vieux piano d'un ample geste de la main.

Junior inspira un grand coup et se lança.

Les premières notes furent hésitante … il avait le trac parce qu'il jouait pour son père, parce que lui aussi était musicien et parce qu'il serait aussi, sans doute, plus sévère que les autres membres de sa famille qui n'y connaissait pas grand-chose … Mais rapidement il prit en assurance et les s'élevèrent plus claires, rendant la mélodie plus harmonieuse.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il garda les yeux fixé sur les touches, attendant avec appréhension l'avis de son père.

_- Je crois que je n'aurais pas fait mieux. C'était vraiment très bien._

Junior osa enfin lever les yeux vers son père. Il découvrit dans les yeux de celui-ci de la tendresse mais aussi … une bonne dose de fierté. En faisant cette découverte son visage s'illumina d'un sourire.

_- Je suis d'accord avec ton père, c'était très bien,_ dit Bella qui était descendue aux premières notes du morceau mais qui avait préféré rester en retrait. _Mais n'est-il pas un peu tôt pour l'Hymne à la Joie?_

_- Moi je trouve que ça fait un bon réveil matin … et puis papa a dit qu'il fallait réveiller tonton Em'._

_- Oh, si c'est pour réveiller tonton Em'._

Bella se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au sous-sol et où deux chambres d'amie avait été aménagées quelques années plus tôt pour accueillir les Cullen lors de leurs passages.

_- Ça sera beaucoup plus facile comme ça._

Les deux Edward sourirent.

_- Elle est forte maman_, dit junior.

_- Très forte_, rajouta sénior.

Bella alla s'installer dans l'imposant fauteuil installé juste à côté et d'où elle avait l'habitude d'écouter son fils jouer.

Edward détendit ses doigts et dit à son fils:

_- Maintenant Champion, regarde faire les pros ! D'abord … tu commences doucement._

Edward entama une mélodie douce et sombre à la fois qui, au fur et à mesure, gagnait en légèreté.

Il avait exécuté le morceau sans jamais regarder le clavier, les yeux rivés sur la charmante brunette assise non loin de lui.

C'était la première fois que Bella l'entendait jouer …. Elle en était toute retournée et compris que le rêve d'Edward de vivre de son art était tout à fait réalisable. Il aurait été un très grand pianiste.

_- Je le connais pas se morceau … il est de qui ?_ Demanda le petit.

_- De moi. _Répondit doucement Edward.

_- Waouh, _fit le petit tout exigé, _et comment il s'appelle ?_

_- Bella's Lullaby,_ répondit-il en regardant Bella dans les yeux.

-_ La berceuse de Bella … il est pour maman ?_

_- Oui._

Il n'avait pas quitté Bella des yeux.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Bella.

_- Et tu pourras me l'apprendre ?_

Edward détourna le regard pour s'attarder sur son fils et mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre la question qu'il venait de lui poser.

_- Euh … oui, si tu veux …_

_- Génial !!! et maintenant on fait quoi pour réveiller tonton ?_

Edward lui sourit, le petit ne perdait vraiment pas le Nord.

_- Et bien, vu que la manière douce n'a pas fonctionné, il ne nous reste plus que la manière forte._

Du pied, Edward dés-enclencha la pédale de sourdine.

_- Ho ho ! Ça va faire du bruit !_

_- C'est parti !_

Edward abaissa ses mains sur le clavier et commença un morceau de boogie endiablé.

À côté de lui, le petit battait la mesure, le sourire au lèvre.

Bella s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et les regarda avec tendresse.

L'effet fut quasi immédiat.

À peine les premières mesures passées, Emmett déboula dans le salon, à peine vêtu, et commença à se dandiner pour le plus grand plaisir de son neveu qui le rejoignit bientôt dans sa démonstration de danse.

Rosalie emmargea peu après et vint s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Bella et regarda les hommes Cullen s'amuser.

Ils furent très vite rejoints par Renée et Phil qui dormaient eux aussi au sous-sol et par Angela, Betty et Charlie.

Emmett vint chercher Rosalie qui, après avoir refusé pour la forme, se laissa entrainer …

Grisé par l'atmosphère joyeuse qui régnait dans la pièce, Edward continua sur sa lancée avec un morceau tout aussi entrainant.

Renée attira un Phil mal réveillé sur la piste de danse improvisée. Tout d'abord maladroit à cause du manque de caféine dans son organisme, Phil se réveilla rapidement et fit tournoyer sa femme à l'instar d'Emmett avec Junior. Betty regardait la scène avec un immense sourire et tapait dans ses mains en rythme. Charlie était resté à l'écart et semblait bouder.

C'est sur ce joyeux tableau que tombèrent Esmée et Carlisle lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de l'hôtel où ils avaient leurs habitudes lorsque la pension de famille affichait complet. Le visage d'Esmée s'illumina lorsqu'elle découvrit son fils au piano.

Bella nota que Carlisle esquissa un sourire, mais qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Lorsque la musique pris fin, la plupart des personnes présentes applaudirent. C'est à ce moment-là seulement que Junior s'aperçu de la présence de sa grand-mère.

_- Grand-mère ! J'ai joué l'Hymne à la joie pour papa et il a dit que c'était très bien ! Et même après il a joué le morceau de maman._

_- Vraiment ? _Demanda Esmée surprise.

_- Oui! Attend je vais te montrer._

Junior se précipita sur le piano, réfléchit quelques seconde et entama les premières mesures de la berceuse qu'avait joué son père quelques minutes plus tôt. Il les joua même avec une précision qui surprit son père.

Esmée laissa échapper quelques larmes en reconnaissant cette mélodie qu'elle avait tant de fois entendue autre fois. Comprenant qu'elle était le témoignage de l'amour que portait son fils à Bella Elle l'avait vu tant de fois penché sur son clavier à jouer et rejouer ce morceau, il le jouait tellement souvent qu'Emmett et Alice criaient grâce, mais elle le laissait jouer, parce que lorsqu'il jouait ce morceau son visage s'illuminait et il semblait heureux. Aujourd'hui, plus de 7 ans après, elle comprenait enfin pourquoi, elle comprenait l'importance qu'avait eu Bella dans sa vie, et qu'elle avait très probablement encore puis qu'il l'avait joué pour elle, avec leur fils. Cette idée lui arracha un sourire. Edward Junior avait peut-être été un accident … mais il était avant tout le fruit d'un amour extrêmement fort.

Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers son fils pour l'embrasser, elle ne c'était toujours pas départie de son sourire. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura un « Je t'aime », puis se pencha sur Bella assise dans le fauteuil à côté du piano et l'embrassa elle aussi sur le front.

Bella fut surprise par ce geste, et Esmée le comprit aisément. À sa plus grande honte, elle n'avait jamais vraiment considéré Bella autrement que comme la mère de son petit-fils, mais ces quelques notes lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était bien plus que ça, qu'elle était la moitié manquante du cœur de son fils, sa belle-fille, sa fille. [Rahh les belle-mères, je vous jure ! Yen a pas 36 sortes hein ?]

Pour seule réponse, face au regard interrogateur de Bella elle lui sourit et embrassa Rosalie, assise à côté d'elle de la même façon.

Rosalie avait compris ce qui c'était passé sous ses yeux pour l'avoir vécu quelques années plus tôt. Elle se pencha vers Bella et chuchota à son oreille:

_- Tu es une Cullen à part entière maintenant._

Bella la regarda sans vraiment saisir la portée de ses paroles puis reporta Edward qu'elle interrogea du regard.

Ce dernier leva les épaules, ignorant ce que ça pouvait bien signifier.

_- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça mais j'ai les crocs moi !_

Emmett se dirigea à grand pas vers le frigo.

Edward et son fils se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire.

Rosalie les regarda et ouvrit la bouche quand elle comprit ce qu'ils avaient fait.

_- Ne me dites pas que …_

_- EDWARD !!!!!_ l'interrompit Emmett en hurlant.

_- Ouiii ?_ Répondirent le père et le fils de concert.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que les ¾ des personnes présentes n'éclatent de rire, même Charlie qui se dérida légèrement.

Emmett débarqua dans le salon, le plat à tarte vide dans la main.

_- Tu … vous … vous avez … _s'énerva Emmett face à eux.

Edward pivota sur le banc pour faire face à son frère.

_- Premier arrivé premier servit mon cher frère !_

Emmett regarda son frère sans comprendre, puis un éclair de lucidité passa dans ses yeux et sa mâchoire en tomba.

_- Et oui, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid mon cher Emmett, j'avoue que celle-là commençait à sentir le moisi, mais c'est tellement bon quand tu ne t'y attends plus._

Bella ne comprenait pas les justifications d'Edward, pour elle c'était juste un mauvais coup fomenté par le père et le fils, elle leva les yeux vers Rosalie pour savoir si elle en savait plus.

Cette dernière lui sourit et lui expliqua.

_- Ça remonte à 8 ans environ, quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Emmett. Esmée avait fait une tarte aux pacanes absolument délicieuse, mais Edward était malade comme un chien et n'avait pas pu en manger. Esmée lui en avait mis une bonne part de côté pour qu'il puisse la manger lorsqu'il irait mieux. Lorsqu'il s'est levé le lendemain la faim au ventre, il n'a trouvé qu'un plat à tarte vide, Emmett était passé avant et avait sorti à Edward ce qu'il vient de lui répondre texto._

Rosalie rigola.

_- On dit qu'Emmett est le plus gourmand de la fratrie, mais c'est faux, en fait Edward et lui sont à égalité de ce point de vue._

Bella sourit … oui, Edward était gourmand, elle pouvait en attester, … et pas seulement quand il était question de pâtisserie …

Emmett soupira lourdement et bougonna :

_- Mwmwme mais j'vais manger quoi moi maintenant ?_

Derechef tout le monde explosa de rire.

Rosalie, ayant pitié de son homme lui fit un bisou sur la joue et le prit par la main.

_- Allez, viens mon lapin je vais te faire des tartines au Nutella …._

Le visage d'Emmett s'illumina.

Emmett et Rosalie quittèrent le salon pour la cuisine suivit du reste de la famille.

Edward se leva de son banc et s'attira.

_- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça mais moi il faut que j'y aille sinon je vais finir par rouiller._

Il ne vit pas la panique s'emparer des yeux de Bella et Junior.

_- Et tu vas où ? _Demanda son fils complètement paniqué.

Il se tournât vers lui, lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

_- Il faut que j'aille courir un peu, sinon j'ai bien peur de ne plus être bon à rien après. D'ailleurs, __Emmett ! Arrête de t'empiffrer, j'ai hâte de voir si tu tiens la distance._ Cria-t-il à l'intention de son frère.

_- Ché bien ch'qu'on va voar,_ répondit Emmett la bouche pleine depuis la cuisine.

Edward sourit.

Junior, tout comme Bella, c'était détendue.

Edward se retourna vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres ce qui fit glousser leur fils.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?_ Lui demanda-t-il taquin.

_- Rien !_ Répondit le petit qui tentait cacher tan bien que mal son sourire.

Edward sourit et lui ébouriffa de nouveau les cheveux. Junior se précipita sur les genoux de sa mère pour lui faire un câlin.

Avant de franchir le seuil, Edward leur envoya à tous deux un baiser de sa main.

Il alla chercher son sac qui était resté dans sa voiture et remonta se changer. Lorsqu'il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, Emmett était toujours en train de manger.

_- Cullen ? T'attend qu'il neige ou quoi ?_

Emmett lui répondit en lui montrant le majeur de sa main droite alors qu'il finissait une énième tartine.

_- Emmett ! _Le gronda sa mère comme s'il avait été un gamin de 5 ans.

_- On devrait peut-être emmener Jazz ? _Proposa Edward.

_- Excellente idée, j'ai envie de le voir cracher ses poumons ! Tiens, _lui dit-il en lui lançant son portable, _appelle-le et dis-lui qu'on passe le prendre dans 10 minutes._

Edward rattrapa l'appareil au vol et rechercha le numéro de Jasper. Ce dernier décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

_- Wep ?_

_- Jazz, c'est Eward._

_- Oh mon Dieu, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ton appel,_ fit-il d'une voix exagérément dramatique.

Edward entendit sa sœur râler derrière.

_- Arrête de faire le con un peu. On va courir avec Em', tu viens aussi ?_

Edward entendit Jasper pousser un gémissement.

_- Allez Jazz …_

_- Ok c'est bon je viens. Je vais peut-être cracher mes poumons mais bon … ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas fait ça_

_- Génial, on est là dans moins de dix minutes._

_- Ok, ça marche, à tout de suite._

Edward raccrocha et vit apparaître Emmett devant lui.

_- Alors ? On va être obligé d'aller le chercher par la peau des fesses ?_

_- Non, il nous attend ?_

_- Vraiment ?_ Demanda Emmett suspicieux. _Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as promis ?_

_- Rien, absolument rien ! _Se défendit Edward. _Et si on y aller au lieu de jacasser._

_- C'est parti !_

_Les deux fils Cullen so_rtirent de la maison et prirent la 20th St en direction du The Inn San Francisco**, hôtel où séjournait le couple Cullen-Whitlock. Jasper les attendait à l'entrée du bâtiment typiquement victorien, un sourire aux lèvres.

_- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois sourire alors qu'on t'emmène courir_, fit remarquer Emmett.

_- Il faut bien un début à tout non ?_

_- Où allons-nous? _Demanda Edward pour mettre fin à la confrontation.

_- Hum … le Golden Gate Park? _Proposa Emmett.

_- Ça me va ! _Répondirent les deux autres en cœur.

Ils trottinèrent pour rejoindre la 17th jusqu'à Stanyan St pour rejoindre le Golden Gates. Arriver au niveau du Kazar Stadium, au sud-ouest du Park, Jasper tirait déjà la langue.

_- Et bien Jazz, on a du mal à tenir la distance_, se moqua Emmett, _ça fait qu'une demi-heure qu'on est parti et t'es déjà à plat._

_- Nan … ça va …, _parvint-il à dire entre deux respirations.

_- T'es sur ?_ Demanda Edward à son tour. _On a qu'à continuer encore un peu et on fera une pose si tu veux._

_- Ma fois … pourquoi pas …_

Edward lui fila une claque dans le dos.

_- Allez viens, on va aller te faire cracher tes poumons._

_- Ha ha ! Très drôle Ed ! L'avantage, c'est qu'avec un peu de chance tu seras capable de me les remettre en place._

_- Qui sait ? _Dit Edward avec un sourire, ça serait pas la première fois !

_- Aller c'est partit les filles ! _Dit Emmett avant de se mettre à courir.

Edward et Jasper se regardèrent et rirent avant de le suivre.

Ils prirent la direction du Japonese Tea Garden où ils s'arrêtèrent, ou du moins où Edward et Emmett s'arrêtèrent et où Jasper s'écroula.

Edward s'assit en riant à côté de Jasper qui tentait difficilement de reprendre sa respiration.

_- C'est pas drôle mec !_ Râla Jasper.

_- J'en suis pas si sûr. Tu t'encroutes mon pauvre Jazz._

_- Que veux-tu, on ne peut pas travailler et le corps et l'esprit._

_- Je n'en suis pas certain …_

_- Tout le monde n'est pas toi Ed … regarde Emmett !_

_- Va te faire foutre Jazz !_

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire, bientôt rejoint par Emmett.

_- Putain, ça fait combien de temps qu'on n'a pas fait ça ? … rit ensemble comme ça ?_

_- Bien trop longtemps, c'est certain …_ lui répondit Edward.

À présent ils étaient tous les trois allongés dans l'herbe, les yeux fixés sur l'immensité du ciel. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Le silence était pesant malgré les gazouillis des oiseaux alentours. Ils voulaient dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait.

Ce fut Emmett qui rompit finalement le silence.

_- Putain Ed t'imagine pas ce que vous nous avez manqué toi et ton caractère de cochon … d'ailleurs où tu l'as laissé celui-là ?_

Edward sourit.

_- Je crois que je l'ai laissé à un taliban … il lui était plus utile qu'à moi_

Jasper et Emmett ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

_- Au fait, vous aussi vous m'avez manqué les gars …_

_- Putain franchement j'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse aller aussi loin … que tu puisses partir comme ça sans rien dire, sans un mot … sans donner de nouvelles._

_- J'en ai donné …_

_- On a su ça que hier … _intervint Jasper.

_- C'est vrai ?_ S'étonna Edward.

_- Oui … maman à préférer ne rien dire … elle avait peur qu'on te court après et que tu ne nous fuis._

_- Hum … j'y avais jamais pensé … en fait j'aurais été assez facile à retrouver puisqu'en fait j'ai quasiment pas bougé de Washington les quatre premières années._

_- Et tu aurais fui ?_

_- Franchement je ne pense pas … mais je ne serais pas rentré c'est certain … je lui en voulais trop._

Jasper fronça les sourcils.

_- Ce qui veut dire que tu ne lui en veux plus ? _Demanda-t-il.

Edward réfléchit.

_- C'est différent … pendant plus de 6 ans, je lui en ai voulu … je le haïssais pour ce qu'il avait fait mais …_

_- Mais ? _Insista Emmett.

_- Mais voir la mort en face te fait prendre conscience de certaines chose, que l'on a qu'une seule vie et que l'on peut la passer autrement qu'en se battant._

_- Discours vachement pacifiste pour un soldat,_ fit remarquer Jasper.

_- Je ne suis pas un « chien de guerre » c'est tout._

_- Ed ?_

_- Wé ?_

_- Si je te pose une question, tu peux me jurer d'y répondre?_

_- Em', je …_

_- S'il te plaît Ed …_

Edward soupira, ne se sentant pas de taille à lutter.

_- Vas-y … mais si c'est classé Top Secret, tu peux toujours rêver !_

Jasper ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais comme Edward attendait avec impatience la question d'Emmett.

_- Q-qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que tu partes ? Je sais que ça c'est passé le dimanche après-midi après la fête mais …_

_- Il n'a jamais rien dit ?_

_- Non_

_- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas … capable de briser les rêves de son fils mais pas de faire face à ses fautes le moment venu …_

_- Ça ne répond pas à ma question._

_- Je sais … tu te souviens que je voulais devenir pianiste …_

_- Qui l'aurait oublié ?_

_- J'ai toujours eu dans l'idée de m'inscrire au conservatoire de Seattle pour faire ma formation mais … je savais que Bella voulait intégrer Berkeley et qu'elle avait toutes les chances d'être prise alors j'ai postulé auprès du conservatoire de San Francisco, un « ami » à moi m'avait aidé à enregistrer une maquette de façon à ce que je n'ai pas le déplacement à faire. Ça aurait dû être le rêve. J'aurais pu voir Bella sans craindre que le Chef Swan ne me tombe dessus à tout instant … J'aurais dû recevoir la lettre confirmant où non mon inscription là-bas durant la semaine avant la fête … je devais lui faire la surprise en lui annonçant que je resterais avec elle durant toutes nos études … __mais je n'ai pas reçu la lettre. J'espérai qu'elle arriverait avant le weekend suivant parce qu'elle partait pour la Floride lors de ce weekend. Puis lorsqu'il m'a appelé dans son bureau ce dimanche-là … il m'a balancé la lettre d'acceptation à la figure … me disant qu'il avait refusé pour moi. Il n'en avait pas le droit, autant d'un point de vue légal que moral … il n'avait pas le droit de détruire tous mes rêves comme ça … d'un geste. Je me suis sentit me briser ce jours-là … j'étais comme mort … et je suis partit … j'ai écrit une lettre d'adieux à la personne que j'aimai le plus au monde et j'ai mis les voiles …_

Emmett et Jasper en restèrent abasourdit durant quelques minutes.

_- Putain le con … et en plus, il osait être en colère contre toi !!!_ Se rebella Emmett.

_- Hum … je ne suis pas certain que ça colère fut entièrement tournée vers Edward tu sais …_

_- Ça y est psycho-Jazz est de retour … _dit Emmett avec lassitude.

_- Je suis sérieux Em' ! Sinon comment expliques-tu son changement de comportement quand il a su pour le petit ?_

Emmett ne répondit pas, trop en colère envers son géniteur pour le faire.

_- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? _S'inquiéta Edward.

_- Rien … si ce n'est que son comportement a changé du tout au tout. La colère est tombée d'un coup pour ne plus laisser place qu'à la peine, la culpabilité. Pendant 4 ans, il a nié autant qu'il pouvait … mais savoir qu'à cause de toute cette histoire tu étais privé de ton propre fils … ça lui a mis une bonne claque ça je peux te l'assurer. Remarque ça nous en a mis une à tous cette histoire …_

_- Ça c'est bien vrai ! Bella t'a raconté comment maman nous l'a appris ?_

_- Non … elle m'a juste dit comment maman et Alice l'avaient appris … par le plus grand des hasards …_

_- Tu sais quand c'était ?_

_- Non._

Emmett rit.

_- C'était pile le weekend de ton anniversaire … comme tu peux l'imaginer, c'était une période relativement sensible pour Maman. Le jour de ton anniversaire, elle nous a tous convoqué à la maison, nous disant que c'était plus qu'urgent. Le problème, c'est qu'on été pas à côté, mais on s'est débrouillé et on est tous arrivé un peu avant minuit à la maison. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon, papa regardait par la fenêtre et maman était tout sourire assise sur le canapé. En la voyant je me suis demandé ce qu'elle avait mais j'ai tout de suite su que ça avait à faire avec toi … Il y avait un album photo d'ouvert posé sur la table. Il n'y avait qu'une photo d'un bébé aux yeux verts et avec des cheveux à moitié roux. On a tous pensé que c'était toi, que maman avait fait une rechute … mais elle nous a dit que ce n'était pas toi et elle continuait à sourire. Papa ne disait rien. Rosalie a pris l'album et a commencé à tourner les pages et c'est là qu'on l'a vu … Bella Swan avec ce bébé qui te ressemblait tellement dans les bras. Sur le coup, je me suis demandé comment j'avais fait pour ne pas me rendre compte qu'elle était aussi belle._

_- T'a pas été le seul, j'peux te l'assurer_, intervint Jasper.

_- Nan mais c'est vrai, elle était … rayonnante avec son bébé dans les bras. Puis on a tourné les __pages, le bébé grandissait, devenait un petit garçon … Il y avait des photos de lui avec Angela Webber, et d'autres personnes que l'on ne connaissait pas … à chaque page, on s'attendait à te trouver … on comprenait qui il était sans vraiment y croire en fait. Puis maman nous l'a dit … qu'il était ton fils, qu'il portait ton nom, que le Chef Swan ne rêvait que de te faire la peau, mais aussi que tu n'étais malheureusement pas avec eux comme elle l'avait espéré et que pire que tout, tu ne savais même pas que tu avais un fils. Tu connais Alice et Rosalie … elles ont pleuré comme des madeleines …_

_- Ah ! Tu parles ! Que je sache, t'avais les yeux bien humides toi aussi Emmett Cullen !_

Emmett marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible ce qui fit rire son frère.

_- Et voilà comment ton chenapan de fils est entré dans nos vie, putain c'est dingue … quand il était dans la même pièce que nous, on avait l'impression de t'avoir avec nous. J'ai encore du mal à y croire …_

_- De quoi ?_

_- De quoi ?!? Tu oses me le demander ! Non d'un chien Ed, pendant près d'un an tu sors avec une nana du lycée, sans que personne n'en sache rien, tu finis par coucher avec elle et qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elle tombe enceinte …_

Edward sourit.

_- J'en suis vert quand je pense au temps qu'on a mis avec Rose avant d'y arriver …_

_- Attend, attend … tu veux dire que Rosalie est enceinte ? _Demanda Jasper totalement déboussolé.

_- T'es grillé Em !_ Rigola Edward.

_- Et toi, t'étais au courant ! _S'étonna Jasper.

_- Jazz … tu devrais savoir que je sais tout …_

Jazz le regarda effaré, Edward éclata de rire.

_- Mais non, c'est Junior qui a lâché le morceau._

_- Et qui d'autre est au courant ?_

_- Bin … _commença Emmett.

_- Bella est au courant,_ intervint Edward, _ainsi qu'Angela et la moitié de l'équipage du USS California … et Charlie aussi._

_- QUOI ! _S'étonna Emmett._ Mais comment ?_

_- Il l'a dit à Bella et Angela lors de la visio-conférence …_

_- Pfff … et moi qui pensais que je pouvais lui faire confiance_, râla Emmett.

_- Em', il a 6 ans1/2 ! Il a beau être plus intelligent que les autres gamins de son âge, il a juste voulu partager une bonne nouvelle avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus._

Emmett grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ce qui fit sourire les deux autres compères.

_- Aller Em', fait pas la tête, _lui dit Edward en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

_- Oui, et puis ça aurait fini par se savoir de toute façon ce genre de choses … _rajouta Jasper.

Emmett sourit aux anges.

_- J'vais être papa … _dit-il avec un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. _Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça fait du bien de le dire à voix haute … Rose a tellement peur qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit …_

_- Il ne lui arrivera rien Em', tu es la pour la protéger … tout se passera bien._ Lui dit Edward. _Profites en, il parait que c'est génial …_

Emmett se tourna vers son frère.

_- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas connu ça …_ dit-il désolé pour son frère.

_- C'est pas bien grave … j'ai un p'tit gars absolument génial … et puis qui sait, avec un peu de chance, il ne restera pas fils unique …_

Emmett éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

_- Tu perds pas le nord mon cochon, tu l'as à peine retrouvé que tu penses déjà à la mettre en cloque !_

_- J'aurais utilisé d'autres mots mais l'idée est là … _confirma Edward.

_- Mais en fait … t'en est ou avec Bella ? … parce que je ne te cacherais pas que ça me fait sacrément drôle de vous voir ensemble. Tu comprends, on ne vous a jamais vu ensemble avant, même si on sait d'où vient Junior, ça fait quand même une drôle d'impression … et puis vous ne vous êtes pas vu pendant 7 ans et là vous revenez bras dessus bras dessous comme si vous vous étiez quitté la veille._

_- Hum … vu comment à réagit le chef Swan hier soir, je ne pense pas que tu sois le seul à le penser. Tu sais on a quand même passé plus de 2 mois ensemble mais je ne te cacherais pas que nos retrouvailles ont été fraiches, pour ne pas dire glaciales … puis on a réapprit à se connaître … doucement et de fil en aiguille … on en est arrivé là où on en est aujourd'hui._

_- Et comment as-tu réagis lorsqu'elle t'a appris pour Junior ?_

Edward fourragea dans ses cheveux avant de répondre.

_- Comme un con … j'étais tellement sous le choc que j'ai pris mes jambes à mon coup._

_- Une chance pour elle que vous soyez sous l'eau !_

_- Une chance pour moi surtout ! Mais heureusement pour nous, nous avons nos anges gardiens pour veiller sur nous._

_- Vos anges gardiens ? _Demanda Emmett.

_- Oui, Angela et Gabriel … sans eux je crois qu'on en serait encore à se fuir l'un l'autre …_

_- Merde ! _Cria Emmett, faisant ainsi sursauter les deux autres.

_- Quoi ? _Demandèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

_- Ça fait déjà deux plombes qu'on est en train de causer les gonzesses, j'crois bien qu'on a intérêt à ramener nos fesses avant le déjeuner sinon on est mort._

Edward regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était10h30 passé. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Tous les trois se levèrent et se mirent à trotter.

Jasper se plaça à côté d'Edward de façon à pouvoir lui parler.

_- Ed …_

_- Jazz ?_

_- Parle avec lui, parle avec ton père … je sais qu'il s'est comporté comme le dernier des cons. Mais va lui parler._

Edward ne dit rien et continua à courir.

Il n'en dit rien à Jasper mais parler avec Carlisle était dans ses intention … il voulait le faire avant l'arrivée de Gabriel le soir même.

Lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint la 17th, Edward commença à se plaindre de la vitesse à laquelle courait son frère.

_- Putain Em', tu ne pourrais pas courir un peu plus vite ?_

_- Pourquoi ça … c'est très bien comme ça … _répondit-il à moitié essoufflé.

_- Bien comme ça ! Tu rigole ou quoi ? On dirait une limace !_

Edward le dépassa aisément et commence à le chercher.

_- Aller Em' … tu peux aller plus vite non ?_

Emmett ne répondit pas à l'attaque de son frère.

_- Pfff … je me demande vraiment comment ils ont pu t'élire meilleur joueur de de la saison l'an passé … tu t'encroutes mon vieux …_

_- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le vieux !_ S'énerva Emmett

_- Absolument pas,_ le nargua Edward, _mais si tu veux me le dire je suis à ta disposition._

Edward augmenta sa foulée et le dépassa.

Edward entendit son frère accélérer derrière lui.

La course venait de commencer.

Edward se retourna pour chercher Jasper du regard. Ce dernier tentait de suivre, lorsqu'il capta le regard d'Edward il leva les pousses lui signifiant que tout irait bien pour lui. Le connaissant, Edward se doutait qu'il rentrerait en taxi … D'eux trois, Jasper avait toujours été le plus grand mais aussi le moins sportif …

Emmett était à peine deux mètres de son frère lorsque celui-ci se mit à accélérer. Emmett tenta de le rattraper mais à mesure qu'il s'approchait de lui, Edward allait encore plus vite.

Ce dernier savait pertinemment qu'Emmett tentait de le rattraper, raison pour laquelle il accélérer de plus en plus. Bientôt il n'entendit plus Emmett et sut que ce dernier avait décroché.

Il continua à courir à vitesse constante jusqu'au Mission Dolores Park puis réduisit progressivement sa vitesse pour arriver en marchant devant la pension de famille de Betty.

Il trouva son fils assis sur les marches de briques, les coudes sur les genoux et le menton sur les points … il boudait. Cela fit sourire Edward.

_- Et bien champion, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Junior releva la tête et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il vit son père.

_- C'est Maman, … elle est partie avec Marraine mais je sais pas où elles sont allés, elles ont pas voulu me le dire …_

_- C'est vrai ? … Elle ne m'a rien dit … mais peut-être avait-elle ses raisons …_

Le petit garçon haussa des épaules et son visage redevint maussade.

_- Et il est où tonton Em' ?_

_- Euh … je crois que je l'ai semé depuis deux ou trois kilomètres …_

_- Ho ho ! Il va pas aimer tonton, il aime pas être battu …_

_- Non, ça je le sais mais ça lui fera du bien de savoir qu'il n'est pas le plus fort._

Junior lui sourit, complice.

_- Je vais aller me laver, dès qu'Emmett arrive, tu me préviens, d'accord ?_

_- Ça marche ! _Lui répondit son fils avec un sourire.

Edward grimpa le reste des marches qui menaient à la maison et y entra. Il vit Alice, Rosalie, Esmée, Renée et Betty en train de discuter dans le salon.

Alice et Rose se tournèrent vers lui.

_- Où sont les deux autres ?_ demanda Rose.

_- Euh … on a lâché Jazz aux environs de la 17__th__ et Cole St … pour ce qui est d'Emmett je crois bien l'avoir semé aux abords du Castro._

Les deux filles ouvrirent grand leurs yeux.

_- Faut pas s'en faire pour Jazz, il avait prévu le coup, il rentrera en taxi … par contre Em' risque d'être de mauvais poil._

_- L'ours n'aime pas se faire distancer_, approuva Rosalie avec un sourire.

Edward lui sourit puis monta les marches qui menaient à l'étage 4 à 4. Il prit une douche rapide dans la salle d'eau de la chambre de Bella puis enfila rapidement boxer, jean, t-shirt et enfin chaussures. Dans les escaliers, il entendit la voix d'Emmett appeler leur mère.

_- Maman ! Il faut que tu portes plainte, on a échangé ton fils !_

Edward arriva dans le salon, un sourire aux lèvres.

Emmett se tourna vers lui et le désigna du doigt.

_- Cet homme n'est pas mon frère ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Edward ?_

Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit encore.

_- Emmett, ce n'est pas parce que ton frère t'a battu à la course que tu dois te sentir obligé de renier ton frère … _le gronda gentiment Esmée.

_- Non grand-mère, papa il a pas battu tonton, il l'a é.cra.sé, _répondit le plus jeune des Cullen.

_- Oh toi tu vas voir !_

Le menaça son oncle alors qu'il se réfugiait derrière les jambes de son père.

Le petit riait tout en tournant autour de son père, poursuivit par son oncle. Edward participait lui aussi en bloquant son frère pour protéger son fils.

Bella et Angela tombèrent sur ce spectacle lorsqu'elles rentrèrent.

Elles ne purent que constater qu'elles n'avaient que rarement vu autant de visages souriant dans cette maison.

Et bien que ce passe-t-il ici finit par demander Bella.

_- C'est tonton !_ Ria son fils. _Papa l'a battu à la course et il veut se venger sur moi maintenant._

Bella soupira tout en souriant.

_- Rose, tu veux bien ramasser ton môme, moi je vais ramasser les miens avant qu'ils ne cassent quelque chose, _dit-elle à sa belle-sœur avec un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

Les deux plus grand poussèrent un cri de mécontentement.

_- On sait se tenir !_ Se rebiffa Emmett.

_- Euh … je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon argument Em',_ lui indiqua son frère.

_- En effet ! _confirma Rosalie en s'approchant de son homme. _Et va prendre une douche Em' … prend exemple sur ton frère, lui au moins il est propre._

Edward bomba le torse faisant que son t-shirt moula encore plus ses muscles.

Emmett lui envoya un coup dans les côtes ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se dégonfler.

_- Emmett Cullen ! Si tu me le casse ça va mal finir pour toi,_ gronda Bella.

Bella se rapprocha d'Edward qui se frottait les côtes.

_- Ça va ? _Lui demanda-t-elle tendrement.

_- T'en fait pas, je ne suis pas en sucre … et j'en ai vu d'autres,_ la rassura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

_- Oh … c'est mignon AÏE ! Mais Rose mais ça fait mal ça !_

_- C'est fait exprès aussi._

Junior se mit à rire face à l'expression de son oncle, mais lorsque celui-ci lui lança un regard noir, il plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire.

_- Au fait, il y a des courses à aller chercher dans la voiture ! _Annonça Angela en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée suivie de près pas Bella et Edward.

Bella alla ouvrir le coffre de la voiture rouge qui était garée derrière la Volvo grise d'Edward. Celui-ci se figea un instant.

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Ne me dit pas que c'est ta voiture …_

_- Euh … si … c'est mon nom qui est inscrit sur les papiers, pourquoi ?_

_- Pourquoi ? Tu me demande pourquoi ? Alors que tu t'es fichu de moi et de ma Volvo alors que ta voiture n'est autre qu'une Chevrolet, qui plus est rouge …_

_- Oui, mais moi je ne l'ai pas choisie … c'est un cadeau …_

_- Bella … tu détestes les cadeaux !_

_- C'est faux … il y en a certain que j'ai vraiment apprécié,_ lui dit-elle avant de lui fourrer deux gros sacs de provision dans les bras.

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Je te ferais un dessin plus tard … _répondit-elle joueuse avant de s'en retourner à la voiture.

Jasper arriva à ce moment-là devant la maison. Bella lui colla à lui aussi un sac de provisions dans les bras.

_- Et bien Jazz, tu en as mis du temps, _lui fit remarquer Edward tout en retournant vers la maison.

_- Oui … j'avais une ou deux petites courses à faire._

Edward l'interrogea du regard.

_- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié … la semaine prochaine c'est Noël._

Noël … les cadeaux … le père Noël … son fils …

Ces images revinrent en mémoire à Edward. Il se souvint que Junior lui en avait parlé le matin même tout comme le fait de passer les fêtes à Forks. Il se souvint aussi quel importance avait cette fête pour lui au même âge.

_- Ed ? Tu sais de quoi je parle ?_ Lui demandé Jasper taquin.

_- Oui … je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que c'était si proche déjà … il faut dire que le temps d'ici n'aide en rien._

_- Ne t'en fait pas, le lutin de Noël Cullen ne va pas tarder à nous réclamer les décorations de Noël __et tout le tintouin._

_- Le lutin de Noël Cullen ? Alice ?_

Jasper sourit.

_- Non, ton fils ! La seule raison pour laquelle la maison n'est pas surchargée de décorations c'est parce qu'il ne voulait rien faire sans sa mère._

Edward hochât de la tête et rejoint la cuisine où Angela avait commencé à ranger les courses. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire éblouissant dont il ne comprit pas vraiment la signification.

_- Vous êtes sûre que tout rentrera dans le frigo ? Demanda Betty qui venait de rentrer dans sa cuisine._

_- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Betty. De toute façon il y en a une large partie qui aura disparu d'ici ce soir, lui répondit Bella. Et puis ce soir nous seront 16 à table alors il va bien falloir nourrir tout le monde non ?_

_- 16 ? Mais nous ne sommes que 15 avec le petit._

_- Nous avons un invité pour ce soir._

_- C'est vrai que Gabriel arrive ce soir !_ Se rappela Edward en se frappant le front du plat de la main.

Bella soupira et le regarda Edward avec désolation.

_- Mais où as-tu donc la tête mon pauvre Edward ?_

Ce dernier lui sourit.

_- Je crois bien que je l'ai perdue entre ici_, et il désigna leur fils, _et là_, dit-il en la désignant, elle.

_- Mon pauvre chou …_

_- Gabrielle ? C'est qui ça ? Tu as dit à l'épouse légitime d'Edward de venir faire un tour ici Bella ?_ Demanda Emmett en déboulant dans la cuisine.

Edward et Bella se regardèrent un instant avant d'exploser de rire. Tout le monde les regardait sans comprendre mis à part Angela qui se retenait difficilement de ne pas rire.

_- Mon épouse légitime … _repris Edward plié de rire.

Bella en pleurait mais Edward tenta de se ressaisir pour expliquer le tout à sa famille.

_- Tu nous expliques ? _Demanda Emmett perplexe.

_- Gabriel est un homme …_

_- T'ai gay ?!?!?_

Bella s'arrêta de rire d'un seul coup.

_- T'as d'autres con … bêtises comme celle-là à nous sortir Emmett Cullen ? _Lui demanda-t-elle presque en colère.

Em' réfléchit 5 secondes avant de parler, lui dit Jasper. Edward nous en a parlé tout à l'heure.

_- Gabriel est un très bon ami et il était mon supérieur à bord du sous-marin._

_- C'est le Capitaine Nemo ?_ Lui demanda Junior les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

_- Oui … si on veut, lui répondit-il en se mettant à sa hauteur, mais il s'appelle Gabriel Hopkins._

_- Oh ! _Fit le petit, bien qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment la différence. Après tout, il était le capitaine du sous-marin qui avait sauvé sa mère.

Par la suite, tout le monde mit la main à la pâte pour préparer le repas de midi et c'est ainsi que près d'une heure plus tard ils se retrouvaient tous les quinze autour de la grande table de Betty.

_- Dit grand-mère ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il y a de la neige à Forks en ce moment ?_

_- Esmée fut surprise par la question de son petit-fils._

_- Euh … oui, normalement oui. Demande à ton grand-père, il y était en début de semaine._

Junior se tourna vers Carlisle, attendant sa réponse.

_- Il y avait en une couche épaisse lorsque je suis partit, pourquoi ?_

_- Et bien papa …_

_- Hep ! Tu es seul sur ce coup-là mon grand ! _Le prévint Edward.

_- Mais ce matin tu m'as dit que …_

_- Je t'ai dit ce que j'en pensais … après c'est à toi de demander à tout le monde ce qu'il en pense._

Junior se renfrogna, dessus que son père ne lui apporte pas son soutien. Edward le remarqua et rajouta.

_- Mais c'est très bien que tu prennes l'initiative alors que nous sommes tous réunit. Alors vas-y demande._

Junior repris consistance et regarda alternativement son père et sa mère.

_- Et bien en fait, je voudrais si vous êtes d'accord pour qu'on aille passer Noël à Forks pour une fois. Papa et maman, ils ont dit qu'ils étaient d'accord mais ils ont dit que je devais vous le demander à vous aussi … Dit marraine est-ce que tu es d'accord ?_

Angela lança un regard à Bella et sourit tristement. Elle baissa les yeux puis inspira profondément avant de regarder son filleul dans les yeux.

Bien que Junior l'ignore, autour d'eux, chacun attendaient la réponse d'Angela qui serait capitale pour ce projet, car aucun d'eux n'iraient contre sa décision si elle ne se sentait pas capable de revenir à Forks.

_- Et bien … il faut que je vois avec Ben … mais pour moi c'est d'accord par contre j'émets une __condition. Je souhaite que nous nous rendions tous à la messe de minuit qui sera donné le 24_

Tout le monde autour de la table s'étonna de la demande d'Angela, mais à la vue du regard déterminé qu'elle affichait chacun se dit que sa décision n'avait pas été prise à la légère.

La proposition de Junior reçu l'assentiment de chaque personnes présentes autour de la table, mis à part Betty.

Cette dernière se tourna vers Charlie qui était assis à côté d'elle.

_- Pour moi aussi c'est d'accord, à moins que Charlie ne veuille pas de moi chez lui ?_ Dit-elle avec un air malicieux.

Ce dernier marmonna quelque chose dans sa moustache qui fit rire tout le monde. Lorsque Betty déposa un baiser sur la joue de ce dernier, de légères rougeurs firent leur apparition sur ses joues. Edward sourit et regarda Bella. Cette dernière le regarda aussi et leva les épaules.

À la fin du repas Edward appela Gabriel.

_- Allo ?_

_- C'est Edward._

_- Edward ! Que me vaut cet appel ? On n'est pas censé se voir ce soir ?_

_- Si, c'est justement pour ça que je t'appelle pourrais-tu passer chez moi avant de partir et récupérer mon uniforme bleu s'il te plaît. Tu as toujours la clé que je t'ai donnée ?_

_- Oui, oui, je l'ai. De toute façon je pensais t'en emmener un. Tu risques d'en avoir besoin en rentrant sur Washington._

_- Toi, tu as eu des nouvelles …_

_- Oui, mais je préfère t'en parler de vie voix._

_- Très bien, comme tu voudras..._

_- Au fait, as-tu parlé à ton père ?_

_- Non … pas encore …_

_- Edward, ne laisse pas trainer les choses …_

_-Je sais … ce n'est bon pour personne._

_- Tout à fait. Bon, on se voit ce soir._

_- Oui, et prévoit des vêtements larges, ma mère et Bella seront au fourneau d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre._

_- Seigneur Dieu … ne me dit pas une chose pareille ou je les enlève toutes les deux. Mais au fait … comment ça s'est passé avec ton fils._

Edward sourit et porta son regard sur le petit garçon qui jouait sur le canapé du salon.

_- Bien … merveilleusement bien …_

_- C'est parfait alors, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça … mais parles avec ton père Edward._

_- Oui. Je vais le faire._

_- À ce soir Edward._

_- À ce soir Gabriel._

Edward raccrocha et sentit deux bras emprisonner sa taille.

Bella.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

Inquiète, elle caressa l'une de ses joues avant de lui demander:

_- Ça va ?_

_- Hum … Gabriel a des nouvelles. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, elles risquent de ne pas me plaire mais il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus._

_- Hé ! Regarde-moi Edward._

Ce dernier obtempéra et plongea son regard dans le siens.

_- Tout ira bien, nous sommes ensemble … alors tout ira bien._

_- Je l'espère._

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, avec dévotion.

_- Et que dois-tu faire ?_

Edward soupira.

_- Parler avec Carlisle …_

_- Tu devrais le trouver dans le jardin._ Lui dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire et de retourner dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce elle tomba sur Esmée qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_- Il a des problèmes n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda-t-elle à Bella derechef.

Bella soupira et hésita sur la réponse à lui donner.

_- Oui … mais rien d'insurmontable rassurez-vous._

Esmée s'en retourna à ces carottes qu'elle avait commencé à éplucher.

_- Ce Gabriel … c'est une personne importante dans sa vie ?_

Bella la regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit :

_- Oui … il a fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui … Edward lui doit beaucoup. Je crois que pour Gabriel, Edward est le fils qu'il n'a jamais eu …_

_- Oh ! Il n'a pas d'enfant ?_

_- Si, il a une fille qui doit être plus âgée qu'Emmett d'après ce que j'ai compris, et aussi une petite-fille qui a l'âge de Junior._

_- Et Edward ? … comment perçoit-il cette relation est-ce que …_

_- Edward aime beaucoup Gabriel, mais il sait qu'il n'est pas son père. Il n'est pas le père qu'il aurait voulu avoir … malgré tout Edward considère toujours Carlisle comme son père … Gabriel est ce que je pourrais qualifier de mentor … mais pas son père._

Esmée paru soulagée par les paroles de Bella. Elle avait eu peur que cet homme n'ai pris la place du père dans le cœur meurtrit de son fils. Elle savait qu'un rejet de la part d'Edward blesserait profondément Carlisle qui n'attendait que le pardon de son fils pour enfin pouvoir relever la tête.

.

Edward observa durant un moment Carlisle avant de se rendre dans le jardin. Comme indiqué par Bella, son père s'y trouvait, assis sur la balancelle en bois.

En l'observant, il remarqua les différences entre l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui et celui qu'il avait quitté 7 ans plus tôt.

Les changements pourraient être imperceptibles pour une personne qui le voyait régulièrement, mais pour lui, elles étaient flagrantes.

Il s'approcha de lui sans bruit.

Carlisle était perdu dans ses pensées et ne remarqua la présence de son fils que lorsqu'il fut tout à côté de lui.

_-Oh !_ S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa présence.

_- Je peux te parler ? _Demanda Edward d'une voix sèche.

_- Euh … oui … je …_

_- Écoutes, je …_

_- Je suis désolé Edward …_

Edward regarda son père dans les yeux et y vit toute la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Carlisle baissa les yeux.

_- J-je me suis comporté comme le pire des enfoirés … je comprendrais que tu ne puisses pas me pardonner … je sais combien je t'ai fait souffrir … je …_

_- Vraiment ? Tu le sais ?_ Lui demanda Edward plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_- Je l'ai compris lorsque j'ai vu la douleur dans les yeux de Bella lorsque l'on évoquait ton nom … lorsque je voyais ses yeux s'illuminer lorsqu'elle regardait votre fils. Lorsque ta mère m'a parlé d'eux après son retour de San Francisco … j'ai compris … j'ai compris pourquoi tu avais demandé à partir là-bas … je suis tellement désolé …_

Edward regarda longuement son père. Il savait que ses remords étaient sincères.

Il s'assit sur la balancelle à côté de son père.

_- J'ai compris … pourquoi tu l'avais fait … je l'ai compris lorsque mon rêve c'est effondré._

En prononçant ces mots, Edward passa son pousse sur la cicatrice courbe qui traversait son poignet.

_- Que s'est-il passé ? _S'inquiéta Carlisle.

_- Une bagarre dans un bar … une bouteille cassée … un coup malheureux …_

_- Mais … pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré ?_

Edward le regarda dans les yeux. Des yeux dans lesquels l'on pouvait lire tant de reproches …

_- J'étais bien trop en colère pour ça …_

Edward se leva et fit quelques pas.

_- J'avais trop honte aussi … sans doute …_

_- Honte mais de quoi ?_

_- D'avoir échouer …_

_- Nom d'un chien Edward! Si quelqu'un devait avoir honte, c'était bien moi non ?_

Edward haussa les épaules sans rien dire, tournant le dos à son père.

Il regardait la maison, pensait à son fils, à Bella. Il avait pensé pouvoir faire la paix avec son père, mais finalement il ne s'en sentait pas capable … trop de rancœur refaisait surface … trop de douleur.

Il fit un pas vers la maison, puis deux.

_- Edward ! _L'appela Carlisle. _Ne fuit pas !_ Lui ordonna son père. _Pas encore._

Edward se retourna vers lui. La fureur déformant ses traits.

_- Comment oses-tu me reprochait de fuir ? Comment oses-tu me le reprocher alors que c'est la seule opportunité que tu ne m'aie jamais laissé …_

Edward allait rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un cri de douleur.

_- Junior !_ hurla-t-il avant de se précipité vers la maison aussi vite qu'il le put.

Il arriva rapidement dans le hall où se trouvaient Junior, la moitié du visage en sang, Bella totalement paniquée et sur le point de tourner de l'œil et la moitié de sa famille qui tentait de rassurer la mère et le fils sans vraiment y parvenir.

Edward prit les choses en mains en prenant son fils dans ses bras et en l'emmenant dans le salon.

_- Maman, Emmett, emmenez Bella dans la cuisine et restez-y jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, Angela, va chercher des serviettes éponges._

Emmett et Esmée obtempérèrent, rapidement rejoint par Alice et Jasper qui firent leur possible pour calmer Bella.

Edward tourna la tête et vit que Carlisle venait de les rejoindre.

_- Papa, il y a une mallette médicale dans le coffre de ma voiture, tu peux aller la prendre ?_

_- Oui, bien sûr,_ acquiesça Carlisle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Edward s'assit sur le canapé où il allongea son fils, posant sa tête sur ses propres genoux.

_- Et bien alors mon grand, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- J-j'ai g-glissé sur le tapis … et ma tête a cogné contre le coin de la p-porte._

Edward soupira et secoua la tête tristement.

_- Ta mère ne ta jamais dit de ne pas manger les portes ?_ Lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Le petit se détendit et sourit à son père.

_- Nan … je crois qu'elle a oublié …_

Angela et Carlisle revinrent au même moment.

Edward souleva la tête de son fils et plaça les serviettes éponges sur ses genoux et reposa la tête de son fils sur ses genoux.

Il attrapa la sacoche que lui tendait Carlisle et en sortit des compresses stériles et du désinfectant liquide.

Il s'en mit sur les mains pour les désinfecter et en imbiba une compresse à l'aide de laquelle il commença à nettoyer le visage du petit garçon tout en évitant soigneusement la profonde coupure qui allait du front à l'arcade sourcilière sur un peu moins de cinq centimètres.

Il se nettoya de nouveau les mains mais avec de lingettes cette fois-ci, et s'attaqua à la blessure à proprement parlé. Il la désinfecta, arrachant quelques gémissements à son fils qui entrainèrent aussitôt une réaction de sa mère qui se trouvait toujours dans la cuisine mais qui entendait malheureusement tout ce qui se passait dans le salon.

Une fois la plaie désinfectée, il appliqua de chaque côté de fins patchs anesthésiants de façon à pouvoir recoudre sans faire souffrir son fils et sans avoir besoin de le piquer, ce genre d'actes, bien que quasi indolore, est généralement très stressant pour les jeunes patients [mwé … les plus vieux aussi !]

En attendant que les patchs fassent effet, Edward discuta avec son fils, lui demandant de lui parler de son film préféré, à savoir Cars!, et qu'Edward n'avait évidemment pas vu. Son fils pris donc un grand plaisir à lui raconter toute l'histoire, tome 1 et 2.

Tout en écoutant son fils et en le questionnant sur tel ou tel personnage/voiture, il vérifia insensibilisation de la blessure.

Il se désinfecta de nouveau les mains et ouvrit un kit stérile contenant de quoi recoudre.

Il exécuta les six points nécessaires tout en continuant à discuter avec son fils sous les yeux attentifs de Renée, Charlie, Angela, Betty, Phil et Carlisle dans les yeux duquel la fierté avait pris place.

Tout au long des « opérations », Charlie était resté très attentif aux gestes d'Edward, prêt à lui bondir dessus au moindre cri de douleur de son petit-fils mais finalement, il avait été impressionné par la maitrise, le sang-froid, la patience et l'attention dont il avait fait preuve. Mais bien sûr, il n'aurait pas été prêt à le reconnaître, même sous la torture …

Après avoir fini de recoudre, il désinfecta de nouveau et plaça sur la cicatrice un pansement étanche qui lui permettrait de prendre son bain sans problèmes.

_- Et voilà, j'ai fini … hum … il me reste du fil … et si je m'en servais pour coudre les lèvres de tata'Lice ?_

Le petit gloussa comme une collégienne.

_- Hé !! _Brailla Alice qui venait de pénétrer dans le salon accompagnée d'un Bella dont le visage était ravagé par les larmes.

_- Jazz t'en pense quoi ?_ Lui demanda Edward.

_- Hum … la proposition est intéressante … AÏE Alice ! Ça fait mal !_

_- Tiens ! Tu vois ce que ça fait !_ Lui fit remarquer Emmett.

Edward releva la tête pour voir de quoi ils parlaient. Lorsqu'il vit Jasper se frotter l'arrière de la tête, il comprit qu'Alice lui en avait collé une. Un instant, il se demanda comment Alice avait-elle pu y arrivé … vu la différence de taille qu'il y avait entre eux. Mais son regard fut vite accaparé par Bella qui s'approchait d'eux doucement.

Elle s'agenouilla devant son fils et caressa tendrement sa joue.

_- Mon petit poussin …_

Junior soupira.

_- Ça va maman … y a pas eu mort d'homme …_

Edward fit son possible pour ne pas rire. Un maigre sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Bella.

_- Non …_

_- Et puis papa m'a réparé ! Regarde !_ Dit-il en montrant son front de son doigt.

Bella leva des yeux pleins de reconnaissances vers Edward.

_- De rien,_ lui répondit-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Toujours la tête posé sur les genoux de son père, Junior ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents.

Lorsqu'il entendit Charlie grogner non loin d'eux, Edward ne put se retenir de sourire contre les lèvres de Bella.

Leurs lèvres une fois séparées, il essuya les traces de larmes de ses joues avec son pouce.

Mais quand Junior voulu se relever, il le maintint allongé.

_- Hep ! Pas si vite Champion._

Edward fouilla de nouveau dans sa sacoche et en retira un tube d'homéopathie.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Demanda Renée.

Edward lui sourit.

_- De l'arnica, mais vous devez connaître ça avec une fille comme Bella …_

Renée leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

_- J'en ai utilisé un nombre de tube incalculable …_

_- Hey ! _Se rebella Bella.

Edward fit avaler à son fils les petits granulés blancs et le fit se relever tout doucement.

_- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas la tête qui tourne ?_

_- Non, ça va._

_- Ok, mets-toi debout._

Junior s'exécuta.

_- Maintenant, tu tends les bras sur le côté et tu fermes les yeux. Renée, vous pouvez vous mettre en face s'il vous plaît._

Edward tenait toujours Junior par une épaule. Lorsque Renée fut en place il le lâchât.

_- Ça va toujours ?_

Derrière lui, Carlisle suivait avec attention le manège de son fils, approuvant d'un hochement de tête.

_- Oui._

_- D'accord. Avance de deux pas alors._

Junior sourit, s'amusant du nouveau jeu qu'avait sorti son père.

_- T'as pas dit « Jacques a dit » !_

Edward ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris puis sourit en comprenant que son fils prenait pour un jeu ce qui étaient en fait une détection des symptômes physiques d'un éventuel syndrome post-commotionnel.

_- Jacques a dit avance de deux pas les yeux fermés._

Le petit s'exécuta sans vaciller.

_- Jacques a dit mets-toi sur un pied._

Junior se mit sur un pied et tenta de maintenir son équilibre tout en battant des bras mais sans pour autant tomber.

_- Jacques a dit repose tes pieds à terre et ouvre les yeux._

Junior fit ce que « Jacques » avait dit.

_- Jacques a dit … fait vite un gros câlin à ta maman avant qu'elle ne pleure encore._

Bella assena une claque sur la cuisse d'Edward avant de réceptionner son fils dans ses bras.

Edward sourit, lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans le calme, Bella et Renée retournèrent en cuisine, aidées de Betty alors que le reste de la famille s'installa dans le salon pour regarder un film.

Junior c'était bien évidement installé sur les genoux de son père.

Tout le monde fut presque surpris d'entendre la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir.

Ce fut Bella qui ouvrit.

_- Bonsoir commandant Hopkins._

Gabriel rit.

_- J'ai bien peur d'avoir laissé mais galons au placard pour ce soir Miss Swan._

_- Dans ce cas laissez tomber le Miss Swan._

En entendant le nom de Gabriel, Junior avait sauté des genoux de son père et c'était précipité vers la porte. Suivit de près par Edward.

_- Tien tien … mais ne serait-ce pas __Edward Anthony Cullen Junior de San Francisco._

Le visage de Junior s'illumina.

_- C'est bien moi._

_- Et bien dans ce cas je suis enchanté de te rencontrer en chair et en os._ Dit Hopkins en s'inclinant légèrement.

Même s'il l'avait déjà vu via la vidéoconférence, Hopkins ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la troublante ressemblance qu'il y avait entre Edward Junior et Edward Sénior.

Il releva la tête pour donner l'accolade à Edward qui se tenait derrière son fils.

_- Vraiment surprenant … _dit-il en regardant Junior.

_- Oh … il tient aussi de sa mère_ dit Edward en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son fils.

Hopkins mit la main sur le cœur et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_- Dieu merci … l'humanité n'en aurait pas supporté un autre comme celui-là._ Répondit Hopkins en désignant Edward. (N/C : Nous en aurions bien pris quelques exemplaires les team-Edward)

Derrière eux l'ensemble de la famille éclata de rire alors qu'Edward bougonnait.

_- Mon pauvre petit chéri … _fit lui dit Bella faussement compatissante.

_- Papa … je crois qu'ils se moquent de toi … _lui dit Junior avec un air des plus sérieux qui fit de nouveau rire l'assemblée.

Edward soupira tristement.

_- Je crois bien que oui mon fils …_

Junior soupira aussi tristement que son père quelque secondes plus tard.

_- Peut-être devrions nous faire entrer Mr Hopkins,_ suggéra Betty.

Bella et Edward le firent donc entrer dans le hall bondé de la maison.

_- Gabriel, tu connais déjà Bella, Junior et Angela. Voici le chef Swan, le père de Bella, sa … compagne Betty, qui est aussi notre hôtesse à tous, Renée, la mère de Bella, son mari Phil …_

Gabriel salua chacun d'entre eux au fur et à mesure des présentations.

_- Mon frère ainé Emmett …_

_- Le célèbre Emmett Cullen … vous savez que vous avez un vrai fan club dans la Navy._

À ce moment tous auraient juré voir Emmett rougir.

_- … et sa compagne Rosalie, ma petite sœur Alice et Jasper, mon meilleur ami qui est aussi, accessoirement, son petit ami de longue date._

Gabriel posa sur Alice un regard bienveillant et serra la main que lui tendit Jasper.

_- Et enfin, ma mère Esmée …_

_- Madame, je suis sincèrement ravi de faire votre connaissance._

Gentleman, Gabriel déposa un léger baiser sur la main que lui tendit Esmée.

À l'instar d'Emmett, Esmée rougit elle aussi.

_- … et mon père Carlisle._

Gabriel s'approcha de lui. L'un et l'autre se jaugèrent du regard durant quelques secondes.

_- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance Dr Cullen._ Dit Gabriel avec sincérité.

_- Moi de même Mr Hopkins._ Lui répondit Carlisle avec une amabilité non feinte.

_- Oh, Edward, j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé, _dit Gabriel en lui tendant une housse noire qu'il sur le bras. _J'y ai ajouté le manteau … au cas où._

Edward prit la housse et la posa sur son propre bras.

_- Ah Gabriel … tu es une mère pour moi,_ dit Edward avec ironie.

_- Fait attention à ce que tu dis jeune troufion !_

Instantanément Edward se mit au garde à vous et salua son supérieur.

_- Repos soldat._

Edward s'exécuta, plaçant ses bras dans son dos malgré la lourde housse à vêtement

_- La vache … aussi bien dressé qu'un chien de garde. T'as vu ça Bella ? T'as vu comme il se met bien au garde à vous le petit soldat ? _Lui fit remarquer Emmett avec un léger coup dans l'épaule.

_- Ça, je l'avais vu avant ce soir Emmett … _lui répondit Bella sur le même ton, laissant planer le doute sur la connotation sexuelle de sa réflexion.

_- Bella, je voudrais vous confier ceci,_ lui dit Hopkins en lui tendant une petite boite en carton d'une dizaine de centimètre de côté.

Bella interrogea Hopkins du regard. Puis souleva le couvercle et écarta le papier de soie qui recouvrait le contenu de la dite boite. Lorsqu'elle vit ce que c'était, sa bouche forma un « o » d'étonnement.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est Maman ?_ Demanda Junior.

_- Les médailles de ton père._ Lui répondit-elle en mettant la boite au niveau de ses yeux.

_- Au grand complet,_ précisa Gabriel.

Edward grogna, sachant précisément ce que cela impliquait.

_- Wahou … il y en a beaucoup …_

_- Ça, c'est parce que ton père est un abrutit fini,_ lui répondit Edward en se dirigeant vers la penderie pour y déposer la housse.

Charlie et Emmett ne purent s'empêcher de rire de sa réflexion.

_- Hum … _fit Gabriel, … _d'autres diraient que c'est parce que c'est un héros … mais bon, Edward Cullen a toujours eu une vision du monde bien à lui._

_- Je vous ne le fais pas dire …_ confirma Esmée tout en regardant son fils avec tendresse.

Une fois les présentations faites, tout le monde passa rapidement à table.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et les conversations animées.

Bella et Esmée reçurent les félicitations de tous et surtout de Gabriel, qui en tant que célibataire et piètre cuisinier se régala.

Une fois la table débarrassée, tout le monde passa au salon pour le café.

_- Gabriel … vous avez passé pas mal de temps avec Edward ces dernières années …_ commença Alice, _vous n'avez pas deux ou trois petites choses à nous raconter sur son compte ?_

Gabriel rit en regardant Edward. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Hum voyons … et bien tant qu'à faire, autant commencé par le début. Je crois que l'un des événements les plus mémorables date du jour où il est entré à Annapolis. En tant que parrain, j'ai eu l'immense privilège d'assister à ça, _dit Gabriel avec un sourire_, le moment où on lui a rasé la tête … comme à tous les cadets. Je crois que je me souviendrais toujours de son expression._

Edward soupira tristement et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

_- En fait, il faisait à peu près cette tête la,_ précisa Gabriel.

Et tout le monde se mit à rire.

Bella passa elle aussi des doigts dans les cheveux d'Edward.

_- Un crime contre l'humanité,_ murmura-t-elle avec un timide sourire pour son homme.

_- Elle n'était pas pire que la tête que tu as faite lorsque je t'ai dit que je voulais entrer à l'USU._

_- La Uniformed Services University of Health Sciences ?_Demanda Carlisle.

Gabriel opina du chef.

_- Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà vu la tête d'un mérou mort ? Et bien c'est ce à quoi ressembler Gabriel à ce moment-là. C'était vraiment drôle. _Reprit Edward

_- Même si sur le moment ça ne l'était pas vraiment … j'ai bien cru qu'il était devenu définitivement fou ce jour-là, j'ai été à deux doigts de le faire interner !_

_- Et pourtant …_

_- Et pourtant …_ reprit Gabriel, _le directeur d'Annapolis n'en revient toujours pas. Il suffit de prononcer le nom d'Edward Cullen pour qu'il passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel._

_- Hum … j'en connais d'autres comme ça,_ fit remarquer Bella avec un sourire, tout en fixant son père.

Ce dernier se sentant concerné à juste titre bougonna ce qui fit rire tout le monde mis à part Junior qui c'était endormi dans les bras de sa mère.

_- Au fait, tant que j'y pense, Elena et Celestina t'embrassent._

_- Elena et Celestina ?_ Repris Emmett intrigué et surpris par l'absence de réaction de la part de jalousie.

_- Comment vont-elles ?_ Demanda Edward, ignorant la question de son frère.

_- Bien, très bien._

_- Qui sont-elles ?_ Osa Esmée.

_- Oh ! Elena est ma fille unique et Celestina est ma petite-fille, elle fêtera ses 7 ans en avril prochain. La petit adore Edward, rassurez-vous, je cherche encore pourquoi._ Rajouta-t-il avec humour. _Elle l'a toujours adoré, même toute petite. Mais depuis qu'elles sont venues toutes les deux s'occuper de sa convalescence en avril dernier, ce n'est plus qu'Edward par-ci, Edward par-là … son père en est à la limite de la crise de jalousie. Et le pire c'est que la mère n'est pas mieux._

Edward sourit en pensant à la tête que devait faire l'époux d'Elena.

_- Elena m'a dit de te demander si tu voulais qu'elle t'envoie une mise à jour Princesse pour la prochaine fois qu'elles viendront ?_

_- Une mise à jours Princesse ? C'est quoi ça ?_ S'esclaffa Emmett.

Edward s'enfonça dans le canapé.

Gabriel rit de son attitude.

_- Il faut dire que la convalescence d'Edward n'a pas été de tout repos. Après avoir mis Bethesda sans dessus dessous pendant plus d'un mois et demi, il a eu le droit au tandem de choc avec au menu, visionnage de l'ensemble des dessins animés content au minimum 1 princesse, minimum __syndical je précise, et ce autant en anglais qu'en espagnol, choix de déguisement, choix de vêtements pour poupées mannequins, quoi d'autres encore … ah oui, Elena c'est mis en tête de lui apprendre le tricot, se justifiant en disant que c'était très bon pour maintenir la souplesse de ses doigts étant donné qu'il devait garder le lit. Enfin bref, au bout d'une semaine il me suppliait de le renvoyer en Afghanistan …_

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Esmée et Bella qui étaient gênées par ce que le mot « convalescence » impliquait.

_- Pff … tu parles, imaginez passer un mois avec Alice et mini Alice sans pouvoir fuir un seul instant._

Emmett et Jasper firent une grimace de douleur.

_- Mettez Alice, Elena et Celé' dans la même pièce et vous avez trouvé les trois têtes du Cerbère, le gardien des Enfers … non, en fait je crois qu'on a 3 des 4 Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse !_

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

C'est ainsi que se passa le reste de la soirée. Entres les rires et les larmes. Gabriel n'évoquant que les bons souvenirs de ces dernières années et tout particulièrement la remise des diplômes d'Edward, qui arracha plus d'une larme à Esmée.

Au moment, du départ, tous incitèrent pour que Gabriel reste dormir sur place.

_- Non … je ne voudrais pas vous déranger …_

_- Si l'on vous le propose c'est que vous ne nous dérangez pas …_ Insista Betty.

_- De toute façon, je préfère garder un œil sur Junior pendant la nuit, il s'est tout de même pris un sacré coup sur la tête cette après-midi …_

Gabriel sourit tendrement, sachant pertinemment que la volonté d'Edward était due à sa profonde conscience professionnelle mais aussi à l'attachement qu'il avait pour ce petit garçon, ce fils, qu'il découvrait.

_- Très bien … je reste_. _De toute façon nous avons à parler tous les deux_. Lui dit-il.

_- Parfait, dans ce cas, tout le monde au lit !_ Intima Betty qui avait veillé tout au long de la soirée que tout le monde ait ce qu'il désire.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à ceux qui se trouvaient encore en bas, Bella, Edward et Junior, dans les bras de son père, montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Bella. Edward déposa son précieux chargement dans le lit avant de rejoindre Bella dans la salle de bain dont il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il prit Bella dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

_- Ça va ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

_- Oui, ça va,_ lui répondit-il en collant son front contre le siens.

_- Tu as pu parler avec Carlisle ?_

_- Oui … mais ça n'a rien donné de bon …_

Il soupira et se tu pendant un instant, repassant dans sa tête la conversation qu'ils avaient eu en début d'après-midi.

_- Je pensais être capable de parler avec lui … mais je me suis rendu compte, que malgré tout, je ressentais encore bien trop de rancœur pour pouvoir le faire._

Bella plaça ses mains sur chacune de ses joues et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_- Edward, laissez-vous du temps … vous avez tous les deux un caractère très fort … tout ne pourra pas se régler en un jour. Aujourd'hui, tu as fait le premier pas vers lui … c'est déjà énorme!_

Edward soupira et la regarda avec tendresse.

_- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?_

Bella sourit.

_- Je crois bien que ça fait trop longtemps que tu ne me l'avais pas dit …_

_- Une erreur impardonnable, _murmura-t-il en s'emparent de ses lèvres.

Rapidement Bella sentit les mains d'Edward sur l'ensemble de son corps, déclenchant en elle de violentes vagues de désir. Un désir qui se manifesta dans l'intensité qu'elle donna à leur baiser.

Ne résistant pas à l'appel de sa douce, Edward la colla contre le meuble de toilette avant de l'assoir dessus.

Les mains de Bella passèrent sous son t-shirt qu'elle remonta le long de son torse. Elle relâcha ses lèvres uniquement pour pouvoir retirer le vêtement qui finit dans un coin de la salle de bain. Edward fit rapidement de même avec celui de Bella, dégrafant le soutien-gorge de celle-ci au passage.

_- Hey … pas mal Cullen …_ dit-elle contre sa bouche.

_- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu Swan …_

Il s'empara de sa bouche pour un baiser plus que passionné où leurs langues dansaient à un rythme effréné.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, Edward déboutonna le jean de Bella et le lui retira en même temps que son string.

Bella laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit la céramique froide contre ses fesses mais cela ne l'arrêta pas car le jean d'Edward connu le même sort que le siens quelques secondes plus tôt.

Bella se saisi de la verge en érection d'Edward et ce fut à lui de gémir. Elle l'attira à lui, positionnant son gland à son entrée et en un habile coup de rein il entra en elle, grognant de plaisir alors que Bella serrait les dents pour ne pas gémir de nouveau. Après quelques lents va et viens, Bella réclama plus … en réponse à sa supplique, Edward fit remonter les jambes de sa compagne, posant les chevilles de celle-ci sur ses épaules. Bella crocheta la nuque d'Edward pour accentuer le contact entre aux. Ainsi positionnée, elle avait une vue incroyable sur le sexe d'Edward allant et venant en elle. Cette vue d'un érotisme sans nom ne fit que croitre son plaisir. À mesure qu'il croissait, elle sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer dans les épaules d'Edward.

Bien que ce fut difficile, ils réussirent tous deux à ne pas émettre plus que des gémissements et lorsqu'enfin ils atteignirent la jouissance, ils se bâillonnèrent l'un l'autre de façon à ne pas risquer de réveiller leur fils qui dormait dans la pièce à côté.

Doucement, ils reprirent pied. Edward fit descendre Bella du meuble et la porta jusqu'à la douche. Une fois qu'elle fut sur ses pied, Edward alluma l'eau qui en glissant sur leurs corps chassa toute trace de leurs ébats.

Une fois lavé, ils s'habillèrent pour la nuit et se couchèrent, leur fils entre eux.

.

Aucun d'eux n'avait bougé lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin.

Junior était totalement excité d'avoir passé la nuit entre ses deux parents.

Prend pas ça pour une habitude mon grand, le prévint son père avec sérieux.

Mais Junior n'en avait cure. Il sauta du lit et partit à la recherche du téléphone de son père pour immortaliser la chose.

À présent seuls dans le lit, Bella se rapprocha d'Edward et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

_- Edward …_

_- Hum_

_- Sais-tu ce dont j'ai envie là, maintenant ?_

_- Non,_ lui répondit-il alors qu'une lueur coquine s'illuminait ses prunelles.

_- Hum … je meurs d'envie que …_

_- Que ?_

_- Que tu me fasses des pancakes, j'ai vraiment une faim de loup !_

Edward se mit à rire.

_- Je l'ai !_ Cria Junior en brandissant l'appareil au-dessus de sa tête.

Il prit tout d'abord une photo de ses parents, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis une photo d'eux trois.

Comme la veille, la petite famille se retrouva dans la cuisine avant tout le monde. Edward prépara suffisamment de pâte pour un régiment d'infanterie au complet, aidé de son fils qui suivait attentivement ses instructions.

C'est ainsi qu'une délicieuse odeur envahi progressivement l'ensemble de la maison, faisant sortir de leurs lits les estomacs affamés.

Le premier à débarquer dans la cuisine fut bien évidement Emmett, qui du hall bénit Bella pour ses bonnes intentions.

_- Ché pas moi_, lui répondit-elle la bouche pleine.

Faisant rire son fils qui lui aussi se régalait.

Emmett bugga pendant quelques seconde lorsqu'il vit que c'était son frère qui se trouvait derrière les fourneaux.

Il observa sa belle-sœur et son neveu s'empiffrer avec un regard suspicieux.

_- Et bin tonton ? Tu attends que j'ai tout mangé ou quoi ?_

_- Ça a l'air bon …_

_- C'est plus que bon,_ lui répondit Bella en se léchant les babines.

Emmett s'assit sur le dernier tabouret de libre, et Edward lui servit une assiette contenant une demi-douzaine de pancakes.

À peine eut-il enfourné la première bouchée qu'Emmett gémit de plaisir.

_- Pu … ré de petit pois Ed … c'est une merveille ces trucs ! T'as mis quoi dedans ?_

_- Secret défense !_ Lui répondit son frère avec un immense sourire.

Emmett soupira et continua à manger ce qu'il avait dans son assiette.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, dû fournir une quantité quasi industrielle de pancakes pour que tous puissent se régaler. C'était tellement bon, que même Charlie le félicita de vive voix, une grande première !

En milieux de matinée, Edward conduisit Gabriel jusqu'à l'aéroport où il devait prendre son avion en direction de l'Espagne, où vivaient Elena et Celestina. Ils profitèrent de ces moments seuls à seuls pour aborder les sujets dont ils n'avaient pu parler avec le reste de la famille.

D'après ce que Gabriel rapporta à Edward, certains hauts gradés allaient tout tenter pour faire chuter Edward. Ils souhaitaient utiliser le sauvetage de Bella et de ses compagnons pour cela. À cause de cela, Edward devrait rentrer à la mi-janvier à Washington pour un entretien avec le JAG. Mais ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'eux aussi avaient des moyens de pressions, concernant en particulier la non-assistance médicale dont ils avaient bénéficié.

En rentrant, Edward n'évoqua que très rapidement tout ça avec Bella, préfèrant attendre la fin des fêtes avant de se préoccuper de ce qui se passerait fin janvier.

L'ensemble de la famille passa l'après-midi dans le plus grand centre commercial de San Francisco situer dans le célèbre quartier « Fishermans Wharf » au nord de la ville.

L'objectif était de renouveler le stock de décorations de Noël pour la maison des Cullen à Forks, et de trouver des vêtements chauds pour l'ensemble des Californiens (Ben, Angela, Bella,Edward, Junior, Phil, Renée et Betty) et Floridiens (Emmett et Rosalie) qui n'avaient pas grand-chose de chaud avec eux.

Edward se chargea de payer la plupart des achats.

Alice faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'elle le vit sortir de son portefeuille une American Express Platinum ***.

Par de brillants subterfuges, Angela, Bella et Rosalie parvinrent à échapper à la vigilance d'Alice. Toutes les trois se cachèrent dans un magasin de vêtements pour enfants où les deux premières suivirent Rosalie jusqu'au rayon « 1er âge ».

Toutes trois s'extasièrent devant les petites choses qui se trouvaient sous leurs yeux.

Angela et Bella se souvinrent de leurs virées shopping en prévision de l'arrivée de Junior. Mais elles remarquèrent vite que Rosalie ne décollait pas des vêtements pour petites filles.

_- Tu penses que ça sera une fille ?_ Lui demanda Bella.

_- Je l'espère de tout cœur, je n'ai aucune envie qu'il m'arrive la même chose qu'à toi !_

Bella fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, en quoi Junior avait à faire dans cette histoire.

Rosalie prit un air dépité et lui expliqua.

_- Tu me vois élever deux Emmett en même temps ?_

Bella se détendit en comprenant qu'elle faisant référence à la très grande ressemblance entre Edward et son fils.

Elle lui sourit avant de lui répondre.

_- L'arrivé du bébé devrait le faire murir, ne t'en fait pas pour ça Rosalie. Fille ou garçon, il saura comment réagir._

_- Mais regarde-le avec Junior !_

_- Junior n'est pas son fils, il n'a pas à se charger de son éducation. Il a trouvé avec Junior un copain de jeux, il en sera autrement avec ses propres enfants._

_- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?_

_- Bien sûr._

_- Tu devrais peut-être en parler avec Jasper si ça te tracasse de trop Rose,_ l'incita Angela qui était d'accord avec Bella.

_- Vous savez que vous êtes des anges ? Mais d'abord il va falloir l'annoncer aux autres membres de la famille._

.

Le soir même, ils organisèrent tous ensemble leur départ vers Forks.

Esmée, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper et Alice, partiraient le lendemain après-midi.

Edward, Bella, Junior, Betty, Phil et Renée partiraient le lundi matin de façon à ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

Enfin, Angela et Ben, arriveraient dans la matinée du 24 décembre du fait que Ben ne finissait sa garde que tard le 23.

&&&

* Pour les petites européennes (dont je fais partie ^^) une tarte aux Pacanes est une tarte aux noix de Pécan …. Tout simplement !

**: le « The Inn San Francisco » existe vraiment. La course des garçons suit un parcours précis et réel, je me suis servie d'un plan de San Francisco pour le réaliser. La maison de Betty se trouve au 58 Liberty Street (la maison qui y est pour de vrai est absolument magnifique), non loin du cartier du Castro historiquement célèbre pour être le siège des différents mouvements gay de San Francisco (regardez Harvey Milk, c'est un très bon film). Le parc où ils sont allés dans le chapitre précédent est le Mission Dolores Park. Ben travail au San Francisco General Hospital, situé un peu plus à l'est de la maison de Betty. Vous devriez pouvoir trouver tout ça assez facilement sur Google map si le cœur vous en dit.

***: en Europe, cette carte est accessible à partir du moment où l'on peut justifier des revenus annuel atteignant au moins 80 000€

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**_

_**J'ai commencé la chapitre suivant hier, il devrait être long lui aussi mais je ferais mon possible pour vous le poster ce WE.**_

_**Je peux vous garantir qu'il sera plein de surprises et de bons moments.**_

_**j'ai mis pas mal de photos en liens avec ces deux derniers chapitres sur mon profil ainsi que des vidéos, allez y faire un tour !  
**_

_**Bisous à toutes.**_


	21. Retour aux sources

**_Hum hum avant de commencer, je voudrais annoncer quelques petites chose, trois en fait …_**

**_3 semaines d'attentes, … ou presque_**

**_64 pages Word_**

**_31 290 mots_**

**_Ça se sont les stats de ce chapitre qui n'a pas été facile à écrire. J'espère que les deux derniers feront pardonner le premier._**

**_J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre que je voulais parfait, j'espère m'être au moins approché de mon objectif._**

**_&&&_**

**_Matrineu54: Angela et sa non-famille … ça va leur faire tout drôle à ceux là. Ce voyage est un « Retour aux sources » pour chacun d'entre eux !_**

**_Meli: N'as-tu jamais entendu parlé des miracles de noël ? Les peurs qu'avaient pu avoir Edward concernant la paternité, Junior les a toutes balayées et puis il lui manque tellement de chose par rapport à l'enfance de Junior, les expériences de tous les « premiers », des choses que les photos ne peuvent pas rattraper et puis Bella ne dirait pas non à un autre enfant, ne serai-ce que pour au moins avoir une vrai grossesse, d'autant plus que l'homme de sa vie est avec elle._**

**_Lovecullenn: pour ce qui est de Cars cf plus bas, Edward n'est pas plus fan de princesses que n'importe quel autre homme (mis à part si la princesse s'appelle Bella, mais ça c'est une autre histoire) c'est juste qu'il n'a eu droit qu'à ça avec Celestina, la petite fille d'Hopkins, ce qu'il fait qu'il c'est farci l'ensemble des films de princesses jusqu'à overdose, Elena, par l'intermédiaire d'Hopkins, se foutait juste de lui. Pour ce qui est du fan de Cars, j'en ai un exemplaire dans ma famille, tellement fan qu'il voulait que sa petite sœur s'appelle « Flash McQueen », qui dit mieux ?_**

**_Bébé23: Merci beaucoup_**

**_Onja: l'état des relations Edward/Carlisle t'étonne ? Tout ça finira par s'arranger entre eux, mais il fait laisser du temps au temps_**

**_camille: je ne sais pas si je vais en parler ou non dans la fiction, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il en a un peu partout sur le corps (pas autant que Jasper dans Twilight quand même) certaines correspondent à des cicatrices dues à des opérations, d'autre à des impactes de balles. Ce dont tu peux être sûre c'est que le mérite de ses médailles est gravé dans sa chère._**

**_Twilight-poison: merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi. Cocotte56: entant que militaire, Edward est entrainé à réagir en temps de crise. Pour la réaction d'Edward face à Carlisle, le temps fera son travail et puis les mots sont bien beaux mais seuls les actes comptent vraiment. _**

**_Maho: merci beaucoup, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup leurs petits moments à trois. Nemoz: c'est vrai que le point de vue à la troisième personne n'est pas le plus fréquent dans les fics Twilight _**

**_Camille: Carlisle ne se sent pas vraiment le droit d'imposer quoi que ce soit à Edward. Ce dernier ne veut pas se battre avec lui, mais il a encore trop de rancœur pour que tout se passe bien. Je te dirais ce que j'ai déjà dit à d'autres lectrices, les mots sont une choses, les actes comptent plus, à Carlisle de montrer à Edward qu'il est digne de son pardon. _**

**_Clarisse: oui, Julia est une fidèle lectrice et aussi un super auteur ! En tout cas je suis heureuse qu'elle t'ait plu et je présente toutes mes excuses à ton copain ^^ _**

**_Sophiiax3: les seules photos dont Bella disposait son des photos que lui a donné Esmée. Sur ces photos Edward a 17-18 ans, lorsque Junior rencontre son père, il a quasiment 10 ans de plus, les cheveux courts, port un uniforme qui est tout de même impressionnant. En regardant son père, Junior essaye tout d'abord de faire le lien entre l'homme qui est devant lui et l'adolescent qu'il a en photo. Edward a beaucoup changé physiquement, il n'a plus la même carrure, son visage est plus marqué, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a passé un certain temps en zone de guerre, qu'il a été gravement blessé et qu'il a faillit y passer. Edward est toujours aussi beau qu'avant mais ce n'est plus la gueule d'ange de ses 17 ans (celui-ci n'est pas sculpté dans le marbre comme le personnage originel). J'espère avoir répondu à ta question et je te remercie pour tous tes beaux compliments. _**

**_Sophie: en ce qui concerne les blessures d'Edward, elle sont assez communes en zones de guerre: coupures en tout genres et de différentes profondeurs, impactes de balles, côtes cassées enfin, quand il n'y a que les côtes … ce genre de choses. Il n'est pas rare de maintenir un patient en coma artificiel dans ces cas là, le corps récupère plus vite et ça évite qu'il ne fasse empirer les choses en bougeant. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question, si non n'hésite pas à en poser d'autres ^^ _**

**_Camilllouu: tout est dit dans le chapitre 12 Capitaine Edward A Cullen. En janvier 2013, Edward faisait partit de l'escorte de 2 officiels américains, ils ont été attaqué, Edward a bien évidement était blessé par balle, mais sans que de soit mortel et il a par la suite dû affronter une explosion qui l'a mise KO. Si tu as d'autres questions n'hésite pas. _**

**_Merci aussi à Aligin, Nana et Laurie _**

**_Je voudrais aussi dire à KM que je ne suis pas une machine, que je suis humaine, que oui je fais des fautes et que si je ne poste pas de chapitre ce n'est pas pour vous faire mariner ou autre, mais simplement parce que je n'ai pas encore finit de l'écrire ! Alors ça ne sert à rien de me demander de le poster dans la minute. Je ne poste que lorsque je suis à peu près satisfaite de mon travail, pas avant !_**

**/!\** **Pour tous les fans de Cars** – et leurs mômans – Pixar à prévu de sortit Cars 2 en 2011, il a pour titre: _Cars 2: World Grand Prix_ alors à vos agenda, la sortie au ciné est prévue pour le 6 juillet 2011 ! Et comme dans cette histoire on est arrivé en 2013, Junior lui il l'a déjà vu Cars 2! **/!\**

&&&

_**Cette semaine vous aurez le droit aux commentaires d'Elodie, plus connue sous le pseudo de Elo90, Gaelle alias Bostondirty her-self !**_

_**Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une très bonne et heureuse …. lecture !**_

_**Wep … on va dire ça comme ça, Mars ça fait un peut tard pour la bonne année … ou un peu trop en avance.**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Chapitre dix-sept:**

**Retour aux sources**

.

.

.

_- Maman ! Dépêche toi on attend plus que toi !_ Hurla Junior en bas des escaliers de la maison de San Francisco où l'attendait aussi Edward, Betty, sa mère et Phil.

Dans sa chambre, Bella se débattait avec un vieux carton poussiéreux dont elle extirpa un paquet de linge sombre. Elle le huma et le fourra dans le sac de voyage ouvert sur son lit. Elle y ajouta deux trois choses supplémentaires qui trainaient dans le fond de ce carton.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda une voix veloutée qui la fit frissonner.

Elle se retourna et découvrit la silhouette d'Edward qui se découpé dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Bella lui sourit avant d'envoyer valser le carton dans le fond de son dressing et de fermer son sac. Edward le prit et la suivit dans l'escalier.

_- Enfin !_ S'exaspéra son fils.

_- Junior, ce n'est pas parce que l'on arrivera plus tôt à l'aéroport que l'avion décollera plus tôt,_ lui rappela sa mère.

_- Et nous sommes encore suffisamment en avance pour ne pas le loupé,_ poursuivit son père alors qu'il allait rétorquer quelque chose à sa mère.

Le jeune Cullen n'eut donc comme seule solution de se taire.

_- Tu as dit au revoir à marraine ?_ L'interrogea Bella.

Le petit fit non de la tête.

- Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Junior soupira et partit en boudant vers Angela qui le serra très fort dans ses bras.

_- À demain mon petit cœur._

_- À demain marraine …_

Edward soupira.

_- Je me demande bien de qui il tient ce caractère de cochon ?_

_- Pas de sa mère en tout ca_s, lui répondit Renée avec malice. _Bella a toujours été une petite fille adorable._

_- Bon, c'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais on devrait peut-être y aller_, proposa Phil qui tenait déjà son sac et celui de Renée.

Bella enlaça Angela.

_- Ça va aller ?_

_- Oui,_ lui dit-elle avec un sourire_. Et puis on se voit demain._

_- Tu es sûre que tu es prête ?_

Angela hocha de la tête.

_- Ils ont tué en mois le dernier espoir que j'avais, je n'ai plus rien à perdre._

Bella serra de nouveau Angela contre elle, tout comme Betty et Renée.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se fit dans le calme, Junior, assis entre ses parents à l'arrière du taxi, boudant encore.

La veille, Bella avait réussit à négocier, avec l'aide de Rosalie, le fait qu'Edward laisse sa voiture à San Diego, bien au chaud dans le garage, à côté de la Chevrolet de Bella.

.

L'ensemble de la famille Cullen, à l'exception des deux Edward, avait quitté San Francisco le dimanche en fin d'après midi.

Avant de quitter la maison la maison, Esmée avait fait jurer à Edward, sur ce qu'il avait de plus cher, qu'il ne se défilerait pas et qu'il serait à Forks le lendemain. Edward avait rit de l'inquiétude de sa mère, totalement injustifiée selon lui. Mais la promesse de son fils l'avait quelque peux rassurée.

C'est pour cette raison que six heures plus tard, elle pénétra dans sa maison le sourire aux lèvres. Alors que ses enfants et son mari allaient rejoindre les chambres, elle les arrêta.

_- Hep ! Pas si vite vous cinq !_

Le ton qu'elle avait employé était si tranchant qu'aucun des cinq en question n'avaient osés faire un mouvement de plus.

_- Emmett et Jasper, demain vous retirerez l'ensemble des tapis de la maison, excepté ceux des salles de bain. Avec Bella et Edward Jr dans la maison, je ne tiens pas à ce que nous revivions un autre drame comme celui de vendredi. Ensuite vous monterez le lit simple qui est dans le garage dans la salle de musique, nettoyez-le si nécessaire._

_- Carlisle, pourrais-tu ranger ton bureau de tel façon à ce que nous puissions faire dormir Ben et Angela sur le canapé lit de celui-ci ?_

Carlisle soupira et acquiesça.

_- Y'a un canapé dans ce bureau ?_ Demanda Emmett avec ironie.

Esmée ignora la boutade et poursuivit.

_- Alice, ma chérie, dès l'aube tu commenceras à installer l'ensemble des décorations de Noël, les garçons t'aideront dès qu'ils en auront fini avec le lit du petit._

_- Rosalie, pourrais-tu te charger de faire les lits ? Celui de la chambre d'Edward et ceux de Junior, Ben et Angela dès que les garçons auront fini ?_

_- Bien sûr il n'y a pas de problèmes._

_- Très bien, maintenant vous pouvez aller vous couchez._

Cinq paires d'yeux médusés la regardèrent rejoindre la cuisine.

_- Je crois qu'on a plus besoin de chercher de qui Alice tient son autoritarisme..._

Les autres pouffèrent de rire à l'exception d'Alice qui était totalement effarée.

_- Jazz mon chéri … dis moi, je ne suis pas comme ça hein ?_

Alice le regarda avec des yeux suppliants.

_- Alice, mon cœur, souhaites-tu vraiment que je te mente ?_

Le visage d'Alice se décomposa.

_- Je se sais pas pourquoi mais je crois bien que Bella aurait adoré voir cette scène_, fit remarquer Rosalie.

-_ Pourquoi ça ?_ Demanda Alice.

-_ Pourquoi ? Et bien peut-être parce que tu te comporte ainsi avec elle depuis qu'elle est entrée dans notre famille._

_- Je lui ai jamais ordonnais de redécorer sa maison !_

_- Non, tu t'es juste chargé de lui refaire son dressing et ce quatre fois par an et sans jamais lui demander son avis !_

Alice ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et ce plusieurs fois de suite.

_- M-mais c'était une question de survie !!!_

Rosalie lui sourit.

_- Je ne suis pas sûre que Bella soit d'accord avec ça._

Alice abdiqua et monta se coucher. Elle fut suivie de près par Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. Carlisle quand à lui se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il trouva sa femme adossée contre le plan de travail, une tasse de café à la main, un immense sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Ce sourire était contagieux, car il s'afficha bientôt sur les lèvres de Carlisle.

_- Tu es fière de ton effet ?_

_- Très ! _Lui répondit-elle avec espièglerie.

_- Ma pauvre petite Alice, je crois bien que ce retour à la réalité n'a pas été facile pour elle._

_- Oh, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour elle, elle saura comment rebondir, et peut-être que Bella en bénéficiera._

_- L'espoir fait vivre._

Le regard de Carlisle se perdit dans le vide.

_- J'ai quand même du mal à réaliser tout ce qui c'est passé cette dernière semaine,_ commença-t-il, _Bella et Angela sont rentrées saines et sauves … Edward rentre à la maison … tout ça me parait tellement irréel …_

_- Et à la fois tellement naturel_, finit Esmée pour lui._ Il était temps qu'il rentre … surtout pour le petit … _

_- Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant sourire …_

_- Qui donc? Le père ou le fils ?_

_- Les deux, je crois bien. Tout comme Bella … c'est comme si elle était redevenue entière._

_- J'en ai été la première surprise, ça je peux te l'assurer. J'ai souvent pensé qu'elle en voulait à Edward, que si elle n'appelait jamais son fils par son prénom c'était par ce qu'il lui faisait horreur. Mais je me suis plantée … et en beauté qui plus est !_

_- Ça arrive à tout le monde, je crois bien en être la preuve vivante._

_- Hum … je me demande si je m'habituerais à les voir ensemble, tous les deux, tous les trois …_

_- On s'habitue à tout et encore plus facilement au bonheur._

_- Deviendriez-vous philosophe mon cher mari ?_

Carlisle sourit.

_- J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit que la fatigue._

_- Dans ce cas allons nous coucher, tu as un travail monumental qui t'attend demain._

Carlisle soupira.

_- Ne m'en parle pas._

Il embrassa sa femme sur le front et ensemble prirent la direction de leur chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Esmée était debout aux aurores.

Elle rayonnait car aujourd'hui était un jour nouveau, le jour où Esmée Anne Platt Cullen allait prendre sa petite revanche sur les habitants de Forks et surtout sur les cancanières qui habitaient cette ville. Pendant des années elle avait surpris leurs regards en biais, leurs bavardages qui se taisaient quand elle entrait dans une pièce. Elle avait souffert de tous ces commérages concernant Edward, le fils indigne qui avait abandonné sa famille. Mais aujourd'hui Edward était de retour et elle ne pouvait qu'être fière de lui.

Après s'être assuré que tout son petit monde était bien réveillé, elle prit la Mercedes pour se rendre jusqu'à la boulangerie où elle avait ses habitudes. Comme elle s'y attendait, la boutique était déjà bondée.

Elle affichait toujours un sourire rayonnant lorsqu'elle y pénétra.

_- Bonjour Mme Cullen, c'est une surprise de vous voir à Forks à cette période de l'année._ Lui fit remarquer Mme Baker lorsque ce fut à son tour d'être servie.

_- Oui, c'est vrai que nous avons pris l'habitude de passer les fêtes un peu plus au sud ces dernières années._

_- Vous en avez de la chance, j'aimerais pouvoir passer Noël sans les pulls et les écharpes._

_- C'est vrai, mais cette année nous le fêterons ici. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu ma famille au grand complet chez moi. C'est un vrai bonheur._

_- Vous voulez dire qu'Edward sera là ?_

_- Oui, lui, sa compagne et leur fils vont faire le déplacement depuis la Californie. Le petit n'a encore jamais vu de neige._

La boulangère la regarda avec de grands yeux, derrière elle, elle entendait les autres clients qui commençaient à jacasser.

_- Toujours est-il qu'il va falloir nourrir tout ce petit monde, il va me falloir du pain et des viennoiseries pour une quinzaine de personne durant toute la période des fêtes._

La boulangères mis quelques minutes à reprendre consistance et noter les commandes d'Esmée.

Cette dernière quitta la boutique sous les regards curieux des autres clients, ou du moins clientes. Elle n'avait pas encore passé la porte qu'elle entendait déjà Mme Baker parler avec la cliente suivante du « retour d'Edward le Terrible » et surtout de cette compagne – la pauvre enfant – ou encore de ce fils … Depuis quand le couple Cullen avait-il un petit fils?

En regagnant sa voiture, Esmée affichait un sourire encore plus éclatant que celui qu'elle avait en arrivant, si tant est que ce soit possible.

Incapable de garder ça pour elle, elle s'empara de son téléphone portable et composa un texto. Une fois ce dernier envoyé, elle quitta sa place de stationnement et pris la direction du poste de Police

Il était 9h passé, Charlie serait surement à son bureau.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se trouvait face à Miss Cope, qui s'occupait de l'accueil.

_- Est-ce que le Chef Swan est présent ?_ Demanda Esmée sans ambages.

_- Euh … oui, il est dans son bureau … mais c'est à quel propos ?_

_- Rien qui ne vous concerne vraiment,_ lui répondit Esmée en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau de Charlie.

Elle frappa légèrement à la porte et pénétra dans le bureau lorsque Charlie l'y invita.

_- Esmée ? Il se passe quelque chose ? Bella ? Le petit ?_ S'inquiéta immédiatement Charlie

Esmée lui sourit chaleureusement.

_- Rassurez-vous Charlie tout va bien. En fait, je suis juste venu vous demander si vous aviez besoin d'aide pour la maison ?_

Charlie rougit et lui avoua qu'il avait passé une partie de la nuit à astiquer sa maison de fond en comble.

_- Je ne voudrais pas que Betty se sente obliger … de quoi que ce soit._

Esmée lui sourit.

_- Je comprends tout à fait, mais je suis sûre que Rosalie ne verrait aucun inconvénient à venir vous aider._

_- J'en suis certain mais je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'elle se fatigue. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, après tout ce n'est pas la Reine d'Angleterre que je reçois, juste Betty, Renée et Phil._

Esmée fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ses résistances.

Charlie rit.

_- Si un jour on m'avait dit que tout ceci arriverait …_

_- Oui, je vois tout à fait ce que vous voulez dire … En fait Charlie … il y a une autre chose dont je voudrais vous parler._

_- Allez-y,_ l'incita Charlie intrigué par la demande d'Esmée.

_- Je voudrais vous parler d'Edward …_

Charlie se rembrunit aussitôt. Esmée soupira sachant pertinemment que ce qu'elle allait demander à Charlie n'allait pas être facile pour lui.

_- Je sais que durant la fin de son adolescence, son passe temps favori était de vous faire tourner en bourrique et que vous le considériez, à juste titre, comme un petit délinquant, mais …_

Esmée prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.

_- Edward était en conflit avec Carlisle à cette époque, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il est partit pendant si longtemps. Vous le connaissez depuis qu'il est tout petit, vous savez que ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon dans le fond._

Charlie s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et réfléchit sérieusement à ce que lui disait Esmée.

_- Vous savez qu'il n'y a pas que ça_, lui dit-il. _Il a fait souffrir Bella à l'en rendre complètement folle ou presque. Vous ne l'avez pas vue après son départ … elle était comme morte. Sans le petit … je ne suis pas sur que j'aurais encore une fille aujourd'hui._ Finit-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Esmée baissa la tête.

_- C'est justement là qu'est le problème … le petit a besoin de son père … Vous l'avez vu comme moi, ils sont tous les deux très proches. Quand à Bella … je crois ne jamais l'avoir vue aussi sereine et heureuse. C'est pour eux deux que je vous le demande, donner une seconde chance à Edward._

Charlie se renfrogna quelque peux et grommela quelque chose qu'Esmée ne saisit pas.

_-Vous n'êtes pas la seule à m'avoir demandé ça. Betty et Renée sont elle aussi toute acquise à sa cause, ce que j'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à comprendre venant de la part de Renée._

Charlie marqua une pause et respira profondément avant de reprendre.

_-Pour ce qui est de Bella … je préfère ne même pas en parler … je n'arrive pas à la comprendre …_

_-La seule chose qu'il y a à comprendre c'est qu'ils s'aiment. Ils s'aimaient déjà il y a plus de huit ans, et ils s'aiment encore aujourd'hui. Parfois je me demande ce qui se serrait passé si Edward était partit à San Francisco comme il l'avait prévu …_

_-Il voulait aller à San Francisco ? _S'étonna Charlie.

_-Oui … il avait fait une demande auprès du conservatoire, mais Carlisle refusait qu'il étudie la musique, il voulait plus pour Edward …_

_- Il ne voulait pas être militaire ?_

_-Oh non … Edward est un artiste … Vous l'avez entendu jouer … J'ignore encore ce qui l'a poussé à s'engager … il avait d'autres choix qui ne l'auraient pas obligé à risquer sa vie._

_-Parfois, nos enfants font des chois que l'on ne comprend pas … parce qu'ils ont leur propre raison. Pour être franc, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Bella avait tellement tenu à garder son bébé jusqu'à ce que je les vois tous les trois sur cette base militaire …_

Charlie marqua une pause à son tour.

_-C'est d'accord … je lui laisserais sa chance … c'est Noël après tout. Ne devons nous pas nous montrer cléments envers notre prochain. Mais je vous le jure Esmée … s'il les fait souffrir, il le payera et cher._

_-Merci Charlie, merci infiniment._

Ce dernier grogna quelque chose en guise de réponse.

_-Toujours est-il qu'ils arrivent vers 15h à l'aéroport de Forks. Les enfants irons les chercher pour les conduire directement à la maison, vous nous y rejoindrait après votre service ?_

_- Avec plaisir._

_- Très bien, dans ce cas je vais rentrer._

Charlie se leva pour la raccompagner.

_- Je vous remercie de votre compréhension Chef Swan. Commença Esmée en sortant du bureau. _Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Charlie ne comprit pas immédiatement son manège mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'autour d'eux chacun c'était arrêté de travailler pour écouter leur conversation, il entra dans son jeu.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Mme Cullen, j'espère qu'en revenant à Forks, il ne renouera pas avec ses anciens démons._

_- Je l'espère aussi. À présent qu'il est père, il sait qu'il doit montrer l'exemple à son fils._

_- Ça serait préférable en effet. Je vous souhaite de passer un joyeux Noël Mme Cullen, vous saluerez le Dr Cullen de ma part, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le croiser._

_- Je n'y manquerais pas. Au revoir Chef Swan, passez vous aussi un joyeux Noël._

Charlie retourna dans son bureau et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, Esmée Cullen était tout de même une sacrée femme. Elle allait mettre tout Forks sans dessus dessous en moins de quelques heures. Il avait hâte de voir ce que les cancans allez pouvoir donner. Encore heureux qu'il n'ait dit à personne que Bella et son fils venaient passer les fêtes à Forks et ne parlons pas de Renée.

Ces fêtes de fin d'année allaient être plus qu'intéressantes. [N/Elo: Perfide Esmée !! remarque c'est l'occasion !!!!]

.

À plusieurs centaines de kilomètre de là, Edward reçut un texto sur son portable:

***

Dans moins de 2h tt Forks sera o

courant de ton retour

à toi de leur signaler ton arrivée

XO Maman

***

_- Qui est-ce ?_ Lui demanda Bella à côté de lui.

_-Maman. Elle est entrain de mettre Forks sans dessus dessous._

_-Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Pendant plus de sept ans nous avons échappés aux pies de Forks mais elle non. Je trouve légitime qu'elle prenne sa petite revanche._

_-Oh, mais j'ai bien l'intention de semer la zizanie une fois là-bas ma chère._ Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

_-Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas mon cher ?_ Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. _J'espère juste pour toi que le Chef sera trop occupé pour te courir après._

Edward rit.

_- Maman ? Quand est-ce qu'on monte dans l'avion ?_

Bella sourit à son fils.

_- Bientôt mon chéri._

Junior soupira.

_- C'est looong …_

Edward ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils. Celui-ci émit un grognement qui fit rire son père.

_- Patience champion, il restera de la neige pour toi quand on arrivera._

_- Encore heureux … _bougonna le petit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vœu de Junior fut exaucé car une hôtesse vint les chercher.

À eux six, ils occupèrent la moitié des places de première classe de l'A320 qui se chargeait de relier San Francisco à Seattle. Junior aurait souhaité s'installer à côté de son père mais c'était sans compter sur Renée qui en avait décidé autrement.

Junior s'installa donc à côté de Betty, Renée à côté de sa fille et Edward n'eut plus le choix que de passer les 2h15 de vol à côté de Phil.

Bella et Edward ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger des regards malheureux.

_- Le bonheur te va bien ma chérie_, dit Renée à sa fille après que l'avion ait décollé.

_- Merci._

_- Bella … es-tu sûre de ce que tu fais ?_ Lui demanda Renée dont l'inquiétude se sentait dans sa voix.

Bella lui sourit pour la rassurer.

_- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi maman, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. J'aime Edward, il m'aime aussi et plus jamais il ne nous laissera je n'ai pas le moindre doute là dessus._

Renée hochât de la tête.

_- Il a l'air de quelqu'un de bien malgré tout._

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_- C'est quelqu'un de très bien. Pour être franche j'aime sans doute encore plus l'Edward de maintenant à celui d'il y a sept ans … je lui confierais ma vie les yeux fermés. _

Renée soupira et sourit à sa fille.

_- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre_, lui dit-elle en lui serrant la main dans un geste affectueux.

Dans la rangée d'à côté, Edward était tendu. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu de passez les deux heures de vol à côté de Phil. Ce dernier était tout aussi tendu que lui et lui lançait de temps à autre des regards noirs.

_- Je ne l'abandonnerais plus_, lui dit Edward. Elle est toute la vie.

Phil le regarda en plissant légèrement les yeux, cherchant un quelconque signe lui disant qu'il n'était pas honnête.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Phil se détendit.

_- C'est dans ton intérêt mon gars, parce que cette fois-ci je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne pourra pas nous retenir._

Une fois les choses mises au clair entre les deux hommes, ils se détendirent et parvinrent même à discuter – de sport évidemment.

Renée le fit remarquer à Bella.

Cette dernière sourit.

_- Il ne reste plus que papa maintenant._

_- Je ne m'en ferais pas trop pour ton père. Edward l'a vraiment impressionné vendredi avec Junior._

_- Il te l'a dit ?_

_- Non, il a simplement dit « comme quoi l'armée peut faire des miracles » … ce qui en gros revient au même, tu connais ton père !_

_- Oui, en effet._

Pour le plus grand plaisir de Junior, il neigeait sur Seattle lorsque l'avion atterrit.

_- Wahou … t'a vu maman … c'est tout blanc partout … comme à la télé._

Bella sourit.

_- C'est vrai que c'est magnifique mais s'il te plaît met moi ces gants._

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Parce qu'il fait froid dehors._

Junior souffla mais mit tout de même les gants que lui tendaient sa mère.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de l'avion, Junior ne pu s'empêcher de dire:

_- Brrr … mais il fait aussi froid que dans le congélateur ici ! Ya vraiment des gens qui habitent là tout le temps ?_

Edward rit de la réflexion de son fils.

_- Et encore, il arrive qu'il fasse encore plus froid._

Junior le regarda avec de grands yeux.

_- C'est quand même mieux la Californie je trouve._

_- Tu vas voir, c'est pas si mal que ça ici et puis après tout j'ai bien survécu alors pourquoi pas toi?_

Junior haussa des épaules en guise de réponse.

Leur avion pour Forks n'étant prévu que pour 14h, ils prirent le temps de manger dans l'un des restaurants de l'aéroport. Leur choix se porta sur un restaurant italien. À sa grande surprise, Bella était affamée et se régala de lasagnes et de tiramisu. Elle ignora volontairement les yeux étonnés de sa mère, son beau-père et de Betty qui ne l'avaient pas vu manger autant depuis des années.

Malgré le déjeuné « gargantuesque » de Bella, ils furent largement à l'heure pour prendre leur avion en partance pour le petit aéroport de Forks.

L'heure que durait le voyage passa rapidement. Junior l'avait passé le nez collé au hublot à admirer les montagnes enneigées de la péninsule d'Olympic.

La sensation fut étrange pour Bella et Edward de survoler la petite ville tant d'années après. Renée était aussi excitée qu'une puce – Bella sut de qui tenait son fils, elle passé son temps à se demandé si quelqu'un la reconnaitrait tant d'années après.

L'avion qu'ils avaient pris était quasi désert à l'instar de l'aéroport à leur arrivée.[N/Elo: ah bon forks n'est pas prisé par les milliardaires ? je pensais que c'était le nouveau Monte-Carlo !][N/A: gnagnagna]

_- Pas de banderoles ni de confettis ou de fanfares pour m'accueillir !_ S'exclama Edward. Je suis déçu …

_- Désolée mon cœur, mais ils ont épuisé leur stock quand tu as quitté Forks … _Blaga Bella, qui sentit malgré tout son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle évoqua ce triste jour.

Edward du percevoir un quelconque changement chez elle car il la prit dans ses bras et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Une fois dans le hall, ils repérèrent rapidement Emmett et Rosalie qui étaient chargés de venir les chercher.

_- Tonton Em' !_ S'écria Junior en sautant sur son oncle.

_- Alors champion ? T'as fait bon voyage ?_

_- Oui ! C'était génial !!_

Rosalie quant à elle s'approcha d'Edward d'une démarche féline. Un sourire de conspiratrice étirait légèrement ses lèvres.

Une fois face à Edward, elle plaça son point devant elle. Edward la regarda sans comprendre.

Rosalie relâcha légèrement la pression de ses doigts et un porte clef au logo de « Volvo » s'échappa de ses doigts.

Edward ouvrit grand les yeux. Il regarda alternativement Rosalie et le porte-clef.

_- C-c'est … ?_

Rosalie lui sourit. Elle ouvrit sa main et tint la clef de voiture par le bout des doigts.

_- Ce sont les clefs de ma Volvo …_ dit Edward d'une voix qui trahissait son émotion. _V-vous l'avez gardé ?_

_- Oui, maman ne voulait pas qu'on y touche, tout comme au reste de tes affaires._ Lui dit Emmett.

_- Et elle m'a personnellement chargée d'en prendre soin,_ rajouta Rosalie.

Edward lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

_- Dans ce cas, je suis sûr qu'elle tourne aussi bien qu'une horloge suisse._

Rosalie lui rendit son sourire, ravie du compliment.

_- Allons-y ! Mon bébé m'attend ! _S'exclama Edward.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Edward et leur fils qui avaient déjà quitté le hall de l'aéroport. Elle n'eut aucun mal à les trouver étant donné que Rose et Emmett c'étaient garés juste devant l'entrée.

Edward était penché sur sa voiture dont il caressait amoureusement la carrosserie.

_- Je crois que tu as du souci à te faire ma chérie_, se moqua gentiment Renée.

Bella sourit.

_- Ça va aller Edward ?_ Lui demanda Bella.

Ce dernier leva vers elle, des yeux emplis de joie.

Un court instant elle crut voir son fils qui venait d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël.

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

_- Papa ? Ya le chauffage dans ta voiture ?_

_- Oui, pourquoi ?_

_- P-parce que j'ai froid moi !_ Lui répondit son fils en grelottant.

Bella se précipita sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réchauffer.

-_ Aller, en voiture tout le monde !_ Intima Emmett en sautant dans le monstrueux « Hummer »qui lui tenait lieu de voiture.

Edward regarda son frère faire et durant un instant ses yeux se voilèrent et son regard se perdit dans le vide.

_- Edward ? _L'appela doucement Bella._ Edward ?_

Ce dernier réagit enfin et secoua la tête comme pour chasser de mauvaises pensées ou de mauvais souvenirs.

_- Ça va ?_

_- Euh … oui, je pensais à quelque chose, mais c'est sans importance. Allons-y avant que l'on ait un Juniorfreeze* sur les bras._

_- Hé !_ Râla le petit qui était malgré tout frigorifié.

_- Allez, en voiture tout le monde !_

Junior s'assit dans le siège auto spécialement installé pour lui à l'arrière de la Volvo. Edward referma sa porte et teint celle de Bella le temps qu'elle s'installe à son tour et ferme sa porte comme il l'avait fait à chaque fois qu'elle était monté dans cette voiture. Il fit rapidement le tour pour venir s'installer à la place du conducteur.

Il jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur pour voir son fils regarder tout autour de lui.

_- Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que mon fils s'assoirait un jour à l'arrière de cette voiture._

Bella lui sourit et noua ses doigts aux siens.

_- La vie révèle parfois des surprises._

Edward lui sourit et déposa un baiser plein de tendresse sur ses lèvres.

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il mit le contact, savourant son plaisir de retrouver cette voiture qui lui été si chère.

Edward sortit du parking rapidement et passa devant Emmett qui avait du chargé les bagages dans le coffre de sa voiture. Il s'engagea sur la 101 à une vitesse folle, traversant le « centre-ville » à toute vitesse, encouragé par son fils alors que Bella le suppliait de ralentir, le visage enfouit dans ses mains.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortit de la ville, Bella osa ouvrir les yeux mais ce fut pour voir Edward effectuer un virage à 90° vers une petite route de terre, à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

Bella reconnaissait cette route. La seule et unique fois qu'elle l'avait empruntée ce fut pour apprendre qu'Edward avait quitté la ville.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit apparaître la grande villa blanche des Cullen, avec ses colonnes et ses fenêtres parfaitement alignées.

_- Wahou ! _Fut la seule chose que Junior fut capable de dire en découvrant la maison de ses grands-parents.

Edward s'arrêta juste devant le porche avec douceur.

Un léger sourire était accroché à ses lèvres.

Il regarda la maison par la fenêtre de la portière passager, se collant à Bella qui regardait dans la même direction.

_- Ça n'a pas changé._ Constata Edward.

_- C'est possible, je ne suis venue qu'une fois._

Edward tourna son visage vers elle et l'embrassa juste derrière l'oreille, la faisant frémir.

_- Ça ne sera pas la dernière._

_- On peut sortir ?_ Demanda Junior sans se préoccuper du sujet de discussion de ses parents.

_- Bien sur_, lui répondit son père en se redressant et en ouvrant sa porte.

Junior ouvrit aussi la sienne et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée.

Au moment, où il posa le pied sur la dernière marche du porche, la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer Esmée qui le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Edward sortit lui aussi de la voiture et alla ouvrir la portière de Bella. C'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la maison.

Esmée les accueillit comme il se doit. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et lui dit simplement:

_- Bienvenu à la maison mon chéri._

Pour seule réponse, Edward embrassa sa mère sur le front. Esmée se détacha de son fils et alla embrasser Bella.

Enfin, elle les entraina tous les trois à sa suite dans la maison.

À l'instar de son fils, Bella avait les yeux partout ; elle n'était jamais entrée chez les Cullen, mais tout lui apparaissait comme elle l'avait imaginé. L'entrée couverte de marbre noir menai à un grand salon entièrement blanc mais dont le sol était pavé du même matériaux que l'entrée, sur la gauche, un imposant escalier qui menait aux étages – deux d'après les différents rangs de fenêtres qu'elle avait compté depuis l'extérieur, et un couloir qui semblait mener au reste des pièces de ce niveau. Sur la droite, une cuisine semi-ouverte qui donnait sur une superbe salle à mangé dont l'immense table en verre pourrait facilement tous les accueillir. L'ensemble de ces pièces avaient été savamment décorés aux couleurs de Noël. Un immense sapin avait été placé dans l'un des coins du salon

Mais ce qui impressionna le plus Bella fut la vue sur le jardin et la forêt que l'on avait depuis les immenses baies vitrées de la salle et du salon.

_- Rien à changé ici … _fit remarquer Edward._ Mis à part les tapis … il n'y en a plus un seul !_

Esmée lui sourit.

_- Avec Bella et Junior dans la maison, je préférais parait à toutes possibilités …_

Bella secoua la tête.

_- Ce n'était pas nécessaire Esmée._

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit du moteur du Hummer qui se garait à son tour devant la maison. Esmée alla de nouveau accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

Une fois que tout le monde fut à l'intérieur, Esmée proposa à tout le monde de prendre un bon gouter. Au menu chocolat chaud et gâteaux en tout genre.

Tous étaient présents à l'exception bien sur de Charlie, Ben et Angela, mais aussi de Carlisle qui avait du retourner à l'hôpital peu avant l'arrivée d'Edward à la maison.

-_ Grand-mère ? Je dormirais où moi ?_ Demanda Junior entre deux parts de gâteau au chocolat.

Esmée lui sourit.

_- Nous …_

En entendant le nous, Jasper et Emmett s'étouffèrent. Esmée les ignora.

_- Je disais donc, nous t'avons installé un lit dans la salle de musique, juste à côté de la chambre de ton père._

_- Et papa et maman ?_

_- Dans la chambre de ton père._

_- Héhé, _fit Alice en sautillant sur sa chaise,_ Bella va enfin pouvoir voir la chambre d'ado d'Edward !_

_- Tu n'as rien changé ?_ Demanda Edward à sa mère.

Alice répondit à sa place.

_- Rien n'a changé de place, je suis même sûre qu'elle n'a pas touché à la corbeille à papier._

En en entendant la réflexion de sa sœur, Edward pâlit.

Emmett esclaffa.

_- Et bien Eddy ? Ya quoi dans cette corbeille à papier ? Des choses compromettantes ?_ Demanda-t-il en levant ses sourcils de façon significative.

_- Non … rien de compromettant … juste des choses douloureuses._

Emmett regarda le visage de son frère sans comprendre. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à son fils de façon à faire comprendre à son frère qu'il ne dirait rien en présence de Junior.

Emmett fronça les sourcils et hochât de la tête indiquant à Edward qu'il avait comprit.

Bella devinait elle aussi les raisons du malaise d'Edward et chercha à le détendre quelque peu.

_- Et je la verrais quand cette chambre d'adolescent ?_ Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille._ Parce que si ma mémoire est bonne, on a pas mal de premières fois à rattraper dans cette chambre._

_- Tu as très bonne mémoire_, lui répondit-il sur le même ton

Edward lui sourit et l'embrassa. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Edward se leva de sa chaise et lança à la cantonade.

_- Je vais aller faire visiter la maison à Bella._

_- Je peux venir avec vous ?_ Demanda Junior les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Edward soupira légèrement.

_- Si tu veux … _

Junior sauta de sa chaise.

_- Mais les chances qu'il reste encore du gâteau au chocolat après sont très très faibles. _**[N/Elo: Le salop, père indigne][N/A: Tous les coups sont bons … et le pire c'est qu'il a raison ^^]**

Les yeux de Junior allèrent de son père, au reste de gâteau, à son oncle, au gâteau, de nouveau son oncle et finalement son père.

_- Euh … je crois que j'aurais le temps de visiter plus tard._ Répondit-il finalement en se rasseyant.

Edward sourit.

Esmée et Renée tentait de ne pas rire, à l'instar de la moitié des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Edward et Bella s'éclipsèrent.

Celui-ci expliqua rapidement à Bella l'organisation des pièces au rez-de-chaussée ainsi que dans le sous-sol. La visite du premier étage fut tout aussi expéditive et Edward ne lui fit réellement visiter que le second étage. Cet étage était en quelque sorte divisé en deux espaces distincts, le premier était une vaste pièce où étaient entreposés des meubles, des montagnes de tissus – sous forme d'échantillon ou de rouleaux entiers, et tout un tas d'autres choses.

_- Ça c'était notre salle de jeux quand on été petit, puis c'est devenu l'atelier d'Alice et j'ai comme l'impression que maman s'est approprié l'espace._ Dit Edward avec une certaine ironie.

La seconde partie de l'étage était en quelque sorte le domaine d'Edward. Il y avait sa chambre, une grande salle de bain et la salle de musique.

Dans cette dernière pièce trônait un magnifique piano à queue laqué noir. Il y avait des partition et du papier à musique un peu partout, sur le piano, sur le canapé qui était collé contre l'un des mur ou encore à même le sol.

_- C'est dingue, rien n'a bougé._

Esmée avait tout conservé en l'état, tel un mausolée, mais un mausolée entretenu car il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de poussière.

Bella comprit alors dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait Esmée avant qu'elle n'apprenne l'existence de Junior.

_- Ça par contre ce n'était pas là._ Dit Edward avec un sourire.

Un lit une place avait été installé contre un des murs de la pièce.

Les yeux d'Edward brillaient.

_- C'était mon lit_, expliqua-t-il à Bella.

Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

_- Mon fils va dormir dans mon lit de petit garçon …_

Sa voix était emplie d'une vive émotion.

Bella l'étreignit. Edward enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Il respirait difficilement. Bella savait qu'il pleurait. Elle lui caressa longuement le dos pour le réconforter. Elle le sentit s'apaiser.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, ils étaient encore très humides.

Épuisé par ses émotions, il dû s'assoir sur le banc du piano.

-_ Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tout ça représente pour moi … Que mon fils, notre fils dorment ici, dans la maison de mon enfance, dans cette pièce où j'ai composée cette berceuse pour toi, qu'il dorme dans mon lit, celui que j'avais à son âge. Tout ça me semble tellement surréaliste … parfois, j'ai peur de me réveiller, de me retrouver en Afghanistan ou pire dans ce fichu lit d'hôpital, prisonnier de mon propre corps …_

Le corps entier d'Edward tressaillit en prononçant ces derniers mots.

_- Prisonnier de ton corps ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

Edward soupira et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Bella l'entendit jurer, pester contre lui-même.

_- Edward ?_

Il releva la tête mais ne la regarda pas.

_- Après avoir été blessé, j'ai été placé dans un coma artificiel de façon à ce que mes constantes restent plus stables que si j'avais été éveillé. Ils ont paré au plus urgents sur place dirons nous, mais pour le reste, j'ai dû attendre une dizaine d'heure avant d'être rapatrié jusqu'à Bethesda. Au bout d'une semaine, ils m'ont libéré de mon coma artificiel mais je ne me suis pas réveillé. Officiellement j'en suis sortit 8 jours plus tard mais en réalité je me suis réveillé 4 jours avant._

_- Mais … _tenta Bella.

Edward l'interrompit en plaçant son indexe sur ses lèvres.

_- Je me suis réveillé mais j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, pas même ouvrir les yeux. Mais sens étaient en éveil mais étrangement mon électroencéphalogramme ne montré aucun signe de mon réveil. J'ai passé 4 jours à me battre pour qu'enfin mon corps me réponde, mais j'ai aussi passé 4 jours à rêver, et le rêve le plus récurant ressemblait étrangement à ce que je vis aujourd'hui. Junior n'était pas là, je crois que même mon subconscient aurait été incapable de concevoir une telle chose. Mais tout le reste était là … ces moments en famille, ce retour à Forks mais surtout, le plus important: toi. Je faisais aussi un autre rêve … nous étions dans notre Clairière … tu étais dans mes bras et tu affichais un superbe ventre rond …_

Bella rougit à l'évocation de ce ventre rond.

_- Je vais te dire un secret Edward … ce rêve où tu me vois avec toi dans la Clairière, portant ton enfant … je l'ai fait aussi, mais à la seule différence que Junior en faisait partit._

Edward posa des yeux ronds sur Bella.

_- C'est vrai._

Celle-ci lui sourit un peu plus.

_- Oui … et si tu veux en avoir la confirmation, tu n'auras qu'à le demander à Angela, je le lui ai raconté._

Edward sourit et la pris dans ses bras.

_- Je t'aime Isabella Swan._

_- Je t'aime aussi Edward Cullen._

Edward la garda contre lui de longues secondes.

_- Edward ?_

_- Hum …_

_- On ne devait pas voir ta chambre ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement innocent.

Edward rit.

_- Tu perds pas le nord Swan !_

_- Non … surtout si c'est la direction à prendre pour trouver ton lit …_

Bella sentit Edward se tendre comme un arc, ses yeux prirent une teinte plus sombre et son sourire se fit carnassier.

Il attrapa Bella par la main et l'entraina derrière lui.

_- Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose._

Edward l'entraina à sa suite vers le pan de mur contre lequel était appuyé le lit de leur fils. Il poussa sur l'une des boiseries blanches et un déclic se fit entendre.

Il posa son indexe sur ses lèvres et lui fit signe de se taire.

_- Ce que je vais te montrer, seul ma mère le sait. Je ne suis pas sûr que mon père soit au courant._

Edward poussa sur le panneau de bois et celui-ci pivota. Edward passa le premier, entrainant Bella derrière lui. Une fois qu'elle fut passée, il referma le battant.

Bella ouvrit grand les yeux en découvrant la pièce devant elle.

_- Et oui … c'est ma chambre …_

De belle taille, la pièce était très lumineuse, le mur est était totalement vitré et une grande fenêtre donnait sur la façade sud de la maison. Un immense lit en fer forgé trônait quasiment au milieu de la pièce. Sur le mur séparant la chambre et la salle de musique, une bibliothèque occupait toute la surface disponible. Contre le dernier mur, un bureau très encombré au dessus duquel bon nombres d'affiches de concerts et de films étaient affrichés.

Il régnait dans la pièce un certain … chaos. Des livres, des cds, des feuilles trainaient ça et là sur le bureau, la commode posée contre la tête de lit, sur la banquette de cuir blanc placée le long de la grande baie vitrée. D'autres se trouvaient à même le sol. Aucun des tiroirs de la commode n'était correctement fermé, les portes de la penderie étaient entrouvertes et du linge semblait vouloir s'en échapper. La seule chose qui semblait à peu près ordonnée était les draps blancs du lit, qui d'après la légère odeur de vétiver qui s'en échappé, avait été fait de frais.

_- Hum … intéressant …,_ dit Bella l'air songeur. _Alors comme ça … on est bordélique Cullen …_

_- On _était, précisa-t-il,_ un séjour dans l'armée m'a appris l'ordre, je suis bien plus ordonné maintenant._

Bella détacha ses doigts des siens et fit le tour de la chambre à pas lents. Frôlant les draps du bout des doigts.

_- J'ai une question pour toi …_

_- Vas-y !_

_- Ta chambre est au second étage de la maison ?_

_- Exact._

_- Alors, comment faisais-tu pour fuguer la nuit et venir me rejoindre ?_

Edward s'esclaffa. Il se dirigea à grand pas vers la penderie. Les portes protestèrent lorsqu'il les ouvrit. Il s'agenouilla et pris quelque chose dans le fond.

Il se redressa et montra son butin à Bella.

Il tenait dans ses mains une corde épaisse et un baudrier.

_- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'étais très doué en escalade ?_

Bella lui sourit.

_- Non, je n'en ai pas le souvenir …_

Edward posa le baudrier et la corde sur la commode et fondit sur Bella, tel un rapace sur sa proie. [/!\aucune connotation négative ici]

D'un geste tendre il s'empara de ses lèvres... électrisée par ce contact, Bella se lova contre lui, crochetant son cou.

Déséquilibré, Edward fit un pas en arrière mais il fut interrompu par le lit qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Il tomba à la renverse sur le matelas, emportant Bella avec lui.

Tout deux se mirent à rire comme des enfants.

Lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, ils tournèrent la tête de façon synchrone et découvrirent leur fils dans l'encadrement de la porte, une expression étonnée sur le visage.

Edward et Bella se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

_- Et bien champion ? Qu'est-ce qui les fait rire comme ça ces deux là ?_ Demanda la voix d'Emmett.

_- Sais pas … ils étaient comme ça quand je suis arrivé._

_- Tu crois qu'ils ont fumé quelque chose_, intervint la voix d'Alice.

_- C'est peut-être l'air de la chambre qui est vicié_, supposa Rosalie à son tour.

_- En tout cas moi je vais aller rire avec eux,_ répondit Junior en sautant sur le lit de son père.

Edward l'attrapa et se mit à le chatouiller avec l'aide de Bella. Lorsque le petit garçon cria grâce. Ses parents abandonnèrent les chatouilles et ils se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas.

Emmett, Rosalie et Alice les observaient toujours. Ils avaient été rejoint pas les autres qui avaient entendu les cris de Junior.

Aucun d'eux ne pénétra dans la pièce, restant à l'écart pour ne pas risquer de rompre ce moment qui leur semblait magique.

Aucun d'eux ne les avaient vus aussi heureuxdepuis au moins une décennie.

Esmée, tout comme Renée, ne put retenir un sourire ému.

À présent, ils étaient tous les trois allongés sur le lit, Junior entre ses parents, et discutaient à voix basse. De temps à autre, Junior relevait légèrement la tête pour les observer. Très régulièrement les tressautements des poitrines de ses parents indiqués un rire silencieux.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils se tournèrent vers eux. Edward était appuyé sur le côté, Junior penché sur l'épaule de son père et Bella avait le menton posé sur l'épaule de son fils et une main posée sur la taille d'Edward.

_- Vous avez l'intention de rester dormir ici ? _Demanda Edward.

_- Le parquet n'est pas miné … Papa l'a juré !_ Ajouta Junior.

_- Hum … je crois que vous pouvez entrer en toute sécurité … enfin, je crois …_ Finit Bella avec un immense sourire.

Et tous les trois éclatèrent de rire.

_- Tu vois maman je t'avais dit qu'Ed cachait des trucs pas clean dans sa chambre …_

Esmée leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Alors Bella ?_ Demanda Alice en entrant dans la chambre._ Que penses-tu de la garçonnière de ton homme ?_

Bella regarda Edward d'un air songeur.

_- Hm … je dirais qu'elle lui ressemble._

_- Bin moi je dirais qui y'a un sacré bazar. Fait gaffe papa, maman va pas tarder à te dire de ranger ta chambre._

Edward éclata de rire.

Probablement l'un des plus beaux sons au monde. [Quelqu'un pour dire le contraire ?]

Tout le monde autour d'eux souriait.

-_ Dis papa ? C'est quoi ça ?_ Demanda Junior en tenant le baudrier.

Edward s'arrêta de rire.

_- Tu n'as qu'à demander à ta mère …_

Junior se tourna alors vers Bella.

_- Non mais j'y crois pas !_ S'exclama Bella._ Ce sont tes bêtises tu te débrouille avec Cullen._

_- Comme si ça t'avait déplu Swan ?_ Lui répondit-il avec un air entendu.

_- Hé je vous rappel qu'il y a de jeunes oreilles ici !_ S'exclama Emmett.

_- Ne t'en fait pas Emmett, rien dans cette histoire ne pourrait blesser tes oreilles délicates._

_- Edward …_ fit Bella sur un ton menaçant._ Je t'interdis de raconter cette histoire._

_- C'est si humiliant que ça ? _S'étonna Alice.

Bella soupirât avant de répondre à sa belle-sœur.

_- Non, rien d'humiliant. C'est juste qu'en tant que mère je n'ai aucune envie que mon fils reproduise les bêtises de son père._

Bella lança un regard lourd de signification à Edward.

Ce dernier se redressa et repris son sérieux.

_- C'est vrai que je n'avais pas vu la chose sous cet angle._

_- Papa ?_ Commença Junior d'une petite voix suppliante, comme lui avait appris sa tante?

Edward respira profondément avant de se lancer.

_- C'est un baudrier, ça s'utilise avec une corde comme celle qui est derrière toi. Ça sert à faire de l'escalade, pour gravir ou descendre des falaises … les murs d'une maison …_

Edward osait un regard vers sa mère. Elle secouait légèrement la tête comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion. Cette dernière n'était pas restée ignorante des échappées nocturnes de son fils.

_- Et tu en as fait de l'excalade avec maman ?_

_- Euh …_

Bella lui lança un regard noir.

_- … en fait non, ta maman l'escalade c'est pas vraiment son truc … même quand elle a un arbre pour s'aider_, finit Edward en riant.

Bella lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'épaule, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire redoubler ses rires.

Junior leva les yeux au ciel, comme exaspéré par les gamineries de ses parents.

_- Grand-mère ? Où ya des toilettes ?_

_- Viens je vais te montrer_, intervint Rosalie avant qu'Esmée n'ait le temps de réagir.

_- Au moins maintenant, je sais où tu étais lorsque ton lit était vide._ Dit cette dernière en se retenant de rire.

_- Je ne pouvais pas être plus en sécurité que là où j'étais, lui répondit Edward en prenant Bella dans ses bras et en la serrant contre lui._

_- Hm … c'est une façon de parler …je ne suis pas sûr que Charlie aurait été du même avis s'il avait su qu'il t'hébergé contre son grès._

Renée éclata de rire.

_- J'ose à peine imaginer la tête de Charlie s'il avait découvert Edward dans le lit de sa fille … _dit-elle en essayant de retrouver un semblant de sérieux.

_- J'aurais pas donné cher de ta peau mon vieux ! _S'exclama Jasper.

Bella se tourna vers Edward et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

_- Je t'aurais protégé, promis._

Avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Edward lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

_- Je ne doute pas que tu aurais fait un superbe bouclier humain, mon ange._

Quelques minutes plus tard Junior revint dans la chambre et retourna s'installer sur le lit avec ses parents. Bella lui ouvrit les bras et il s'y réfugia. Edward lui ébouriffa les cheveux au passage.

Le petit garçon regarda tout autour de lui et demanda à ses parents:

_- Et moi je vais dormir où ? Je dors avec vous ?_ Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Edward soupira.

_- Non, tu as ton propre lit._

Junior sembla presque déçu.

-_ Viens je vais te le montrer._

Edward sauta du lit et entraina son fils avec lui. Ils quittèrent la chambre pour la pièce à côté. Junior resta extatique lorsqu'il vit le piano. Ses yeux firent plusieurs allers-retours entre l'instrument de musique et son père.

_- C'est le tien ?_ Demanda-t-il enfin à son père.

Edward hochât simplement de la tête et sourit.

_- Wah … c'est génial ! Je pourrais en jouer._

_- Bien sûr._

Junior tourna la tête et découvrit le lit prévu pour lui.

_- C'est mon lit ?_

_- Oui … c'était le mien quand j'avais ton âge,_ lui expliqua-t-il.

_- C'est vrai ?_ Demanda le petit.

_- Bien sur que c'est vrai_, lui répondit la voix de sa grand-mère.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers elle et Junior alla serrer sa grand-mère contre lui.

_- Merci grand-mère._

_- De rien mon chéri._

Le moment câlin passé, Junior se tourna vers son père.

-_ Tu crois qu'on pourrait jouer ? maintenant ? _Lui demanda-t-il.

- Euh ... oui … je ne sais pas si le piano est accordé mais on va le savoir très vite.

Edward se tourna vers l'instrument, s'assit sur le banc et souleva le couvercle qui protégeait les touches.

Il les effleura tout d'abord du bout des doigts, puis fit une gamme, apprécia de retrouver ces touches, blanches et noires, que ses mains avaient tant de fois arpentées.

Il sentit son fils s'installer à côté de lui.

Puis ses doigts se mirent à bouger, à courir sur ce clavier. Une mélodie s'éleva et emplit la pièce.

La mélodie était légère, pleine de joie, d'une joie contagieuse qui donnait le sourire à quiconque l'écoutait.

Lorsque Edward eut finit, toutes les personnes présentes applaudir, provoquant chez lui une certaine gène, qui se manifesta par un tique nerveux dont il n'arriverait probablement jamais à se défaire; il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Bella se plaça derrière lui et enserra ses épaules de ses bras. Elle l'embrassa sous l'oreille et lui dit :

_- C'était magnifique …_

_- Maman a raison, c'était vraiment très très beau._

_-Tu veux qu'on essaye un morceau ensemble ? _Demanda-t-il à son fils.

Les yeux de Junior s'agrandirent et un immense sourire illumina son visage.

Le père et le fils passèrent le reste de l'après midi et une bonne partie de la soirée à jouer. Bella passa ce temps installé sur le canapé – qu'elle avait préalablement dégagé – en compagnie de Rosalie et Jasper qui appréciaient les « bonnes ondes » qui se dégageaient de la pièce.

Les autres retournèrent au rez-de-chaussée.

Lorsqu'il rentra, Carlisle vint les observer quelques minutes. Edward, complètement perdu dans la musique, ne s'aperçut pas de la présence de son père mais Bella, elle, le remarqua.

Elle observa un instant Carlisle.

Les traits du médecin exprimaient une grande peine, son regard était empli de regrets mais aussi d'envie.

Tout cela fut bien éphémère car bientôt il recomposa son habituel masque impassible, mais un masque imparfait car sa peine se lisait encore dans son regard.

C'est à ce moment là, que le regard de Carlisle croisa le sien.

Le médecin lui sourit puis baissa les yeux, comme coupable, puis s'en alla sans faire le moindre bruit.

Bella fixa pendant un moment la porte par laquelle Carlisle venait de passer, essayant d'interpréter ce qu'elle avait lu sur son visage.

Elle le comprit lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Edward et Junior, qu'elle vit la complicité qui les unissait tous les deux alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient réellement que depuis quelques jours.

Les choses s'étaient faites tellement rapidement, tellement naturellement.

Carlisle et Edward avaient-ils jamais eu une relation du type de celle qu'Edward était entrain de construire avec leur fils, une relation basée sur la complicité, l'amour et la confiance.

Carlisle aimait son fils, elle en était convaincu, mais avait-il jamais cherché à le comprendre, à savoir qui il était réellement et non celui qu'il voulait qu'il soit.

Elle fut interrompue par Rosalie qui déclara mourir de faim. À la réflexion, elle se rendit compte qu'elle aussi.

Avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour grignoter un petit quelque chose, Bella passa dans la chambre d'Edward récupérer quelque chose.

Une fois rendue au rez-de-chaussée, elle se mit à la recherche d'Esmée, qu'elle trouva dans la buanderie située au sous-sol de la maison.

_- Esmée ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Pensez-vous qu'il serait possible de la rafraichir ?_ Lui demanda Bella en déliant le vêtement qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Esmée l'examina attentivement.

_- Hum … je pense qu'avec un peu de vapeur le tissu devrait se défroisser et retrouver son aspect originel._

_- C'est vrai ?_ La questionna Bella avec un immense sourire et les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- _Oui, et la légère odeur de renfermer devrait disparaître elle aussi si on la laisse à l'air libre. Mais Alice n'avait-elle pas déjà prévu une tenue ?_

_- Si,_ répondit Bella, les joues rosissantes._ Mais cette robe a quelque chose de … symbolique._

Esmée savait que Bella n'aimait pas particulièrement les robes alors, pour qu'elle soit autant attachée à celle-ci, elle devait avoir une réelle importance pour elle et son petit doigt lui disait que ça avait un lien avec Edward, et peut-être même avec la naissance de son petit fils un peu plus de 8 mois plus tard.

La soirée chez les Cullen se passa tranquillement. Edward n'adressa pas la parole à son père et fit, pour ainsi dire, comme s'il n'avait pas été présent autour de la table.

Lorsque Charlie arriva à la villa, il affichait un immense sourire. Il tendit un morceau de papier à Edward et lui donna une claque dans le dos.

Bella fut surprise de la réaction de son père, mais elle le fut encore plus de celle d'Edward après qu'il ait déplié le papier.

Edward avait été pris d'un fou rire irrésistible.

Incapable de s'expliquer, Edward tendit le papier à Bella.

C'était une contravention pour excès de vitesse en plein centre-ville de Forks.

_- Papa !_ Gronda Bella alors que son père affichait un magnifique sourire.

Les rires d'Edward redoublèrent.

_- Et ça te fait rire toi !_ Lui rétorqua Bella en lui frappant l'épaule.

Malgré elle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Doucement, Edward se calma. Il avait tellement rit que ses yeux en étaient humides.

Il s'essuya les yeux de ses paumes et murmura quelque chose comme « ça fait du bien d'être à la maison », mais personne n'en aurait mit sa main à couper.

Edward rangea la contravention dans la poche arrière de son jean et s'adressa à Charlie:

_- Celle là c'était la dernière ! Je ne vous donnerais plus d'occasion d'essayer de me mettre derrière les barreaux Chef Swan._

Le sourire de Charlie s'effaça et il toisa Edward du regard.

_- Je l'espère bien … bien que ça ne soit pas l'envie qui m'en manque … mais qui sait, j'y arriverais peut-être un jour où l'autre._

_- Papa !_ Le gronda de nouveau Bella, faisant rire tout le monde.

Edward ne répondit pas mais regarda le chef Swan avec gratitude.

.

En fin de soirée, lorsque les Dwyer, Betty et Charlie prirent congé des Cullen, Edward alla saluer Charlie.

Il lui tendit la main, une main que Charlie saisit.

_- Merci,_ lui dit Edward.

_- Une seule chance,_ lui répondit Charlie.

_- Ça sera largement suffisant._

Charlie rejoignit Betty sans dire un mot de plus. Cette dernière tout comme Renée souriait, heureuse qu'il laisse sa chance à Edward.

Tout le monde n'avait-il pas le droit à une seconde chance ?

Edward posa les yeux sur son père.

Ce dernier était assis sur le canapé blanc du salon et parlait avec Jasper.

Junior était allongé sur ce même canapé et dormait, sa tête reposant sur la cuisse de son grand-père. Carlisle avait une main posée sur l'épaule de son petit-fils.

Edward s'approcha d'eux et pris son fils dans ses bras. Instinctivement, le petit garçon plaça un de ses bras autour du coup de son père et laissa échapper un « papa » dans son sommeil.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'embrasser sa tempe.

Bella les rejoignit et lui sourit.

_- Bonne nuit Carlisle, bonne nuit Jasper._

_- À vous aussi, répondirent-ils en même temps._

Tous trois montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage de la maison.

Edward déposa leur fils dans son lit et le petit en soupira d'aise, ce qui le fit sourire.

Ils se rendirent en suite dans la chambre d'Edward où ils se changèrent pour la nuit.

Edward fut le premier sous la couette et poussa à son tour un soupir d'aise.

Bella pouffa.

_- Tel père, tel fils …_

Edward lui sourit et elle le rejoignit dans le lit, s'installant directement entre ses bras.

Edward lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa légèrement.

_- Je t'aime Bella._

_- Je t'aime aussi._

Ils se sourirent, simplement heureux d'être ensembles, et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Edward s'éveilla le lendemain matin avec le soleil. Bella était toujours dans ses bras et avait passé une main sous son-t-shirt pendant la nuit.

__

Sur la commode, le radio réveil affichait 6h00 du matin lorsqu'Edward s'éveilla. Cela le fit sourire. Il n'avait pas dormit autant depuis des années, plus de 7h d'affilées et s'en s'éveiller en sueur après un énième cauchemar.

Son regard se posa sur Bella qui elle dormait encore.

Avec un sourire il se rappela les rares fois où il avait pu s'éveiller à ses côtés.

Le lendemain matin, cela ferait exactement 8 ans qu'il avait tenté l'expérience pour la première fois.

8 ans … une éternité …

Mais à chaque fois qu'il avait renouvelé l'expérience … ça avait était un pure bonheur, même lors de cette quarantaine à bord du USS … ce matin là, son cœur avait recommencé à battre.

Doucement, il sentit Bella s'éveiller. Il sentit sa main commencer à caresser sa taille, lui arrachant des frissons. Il la vit sourire de sa réaction, une réaction qui ne se manifesta pas que par de la chair de poule.

D'un coup de hanche, Edward la renversa sur le matelas et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Bella daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux.

_- Bonjour,_ murmura-t-il

_- Bonjour_, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton, tout en collant un peu plus son corps contre le sien.

Edward émit un grognement et sauta du lit pour se diriger vers la porte.

Bella se redressa dans le lit, son incompréhension marquant son visage.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit Edward fermer le verrou de la porte et revenir vers elle.

Celui-ci se jeta sur elle pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux.

Leurs vêtement ne furent bientôt plus qu'un très, très lointain souvenir et c'est peau contre peau, qu'ils unirent corps et âme en ce matin de veille de noël.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient doucement pied, de violents coups vinrent heurter la porte, faisant trembler le battant de bois.

_- Emmett …_ ronchonna Edward alors que Bella se réfugiait dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il entendit que l'on trifouillait au niveau du verrou, Edward rabattit la couette sur eux et serra Bella contre lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Emmett pénétra en trombe dans la chambre de son frère.

_- MAMAN ! EDWARD A RAMENE UNE FILLE A LA MAISON _! Hurla-t-il.

_- Emmett, si tu réveil Junior avec tes idioties, tu vas me le payer cher. _Menaça Edward

_- Désolé Eddy, mais j'ai pas pu résister … j'ai toujours rêver de faire ça … mais tu ne m'en as jamais laissé l'occasion !_

_- À juste titre!_ rétorqua Edward

Emmett éclata de rire et sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Edward soupira alors que Bella rigola doucement.

_- C'est vrai que je suis la première fille que tu mets dans ton lit_, affirma-t-elle.

_- Hum … pas sûr … _lui répondit Edward avec un sourire.

- _Comment ça « pas sûr » ?_ le demanda Bella passablement énervée.

Edward sourit de plus belle.

-_ Hum … il est possible qu'Alice soit venue dormir une ou deux fois …_

_- Pfff … t'es qu'un crétin Cullen ! _Lui répondit Bella avant de se réfugier dans ses bras.

_- Je suis peut-être un crétin, mais tu m'aimes alors c'est le plus important._

_- Heureusement pour toi en effet._

Après avoir passé un moment à flemmarder, ils se décidèrent enfin à se lever. Ils passèrent un moment « câlin » dans la salle de bain et finirent par s'habiller avant de descendre.

Esmée s'affairait dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de toute sa petite tribu. Emmett était entrain d'engloutir une énième tartine, Rosalie assise à côté de lui essayait d'émerger en fixant inlassablement la grande tasse de thé qu'elle avait devant elle. Junior était aussi debout et semblait être en compétition avec son oncle pour le titre de celui qui mangerait le plus grand nombre de tartine.

Lorsqu'il vit ses parents, il leur adressa un grand sourire. Ces derniers allèrent l'embrasser et s'installèrent devant eux. Sans qu'ils n'aient eut le temps de réagir, Esmée déposa devant eux une tasse de café, au lait pour Bella, noir pour Edward, un assortiment de viennoiseries et les embrassa tous deux sur le front. Bella et Edward lui sourirent et la remercièrent.

Alors qu'ils finissaient tout juste leur premier repas de la journée, Charlie arriva à la villa Cullen.

_- Bonjour tout le monde!_

Esmée lui sourit.

_- Un café Charlie ?_

_- Avec plaisir Esmée._

_- Bonjour papa._

_- Bonjour Bella._

Charlie fit un signe de tête à Edward, tout comme à Emmett et sourit à Rosalie, qui n'avait définitivement pas l'air dans son assiette.

_- Dis moi Junior, ça te tenterais de venir visiter le commissariat de Forks ?_

_- C'est là ou tu travailles papy ?_ Demanda le petit garçon avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

_- Oui, c'est la que je travail. Bella ?_

_- Pourquoi pas… et puis de toute façon Junior a besoin d'une autre paire de chaussure, celle qu'il a n'est pas adaptée pour la neige. Le magasin de Newton est toujours ouvert ?_

_- Euh … oui, tu devrais pouvoir trouver ça là-bas._

_- Edward ? _Demanda Bella à l'intéressé.

-_ Je vais aller me dégourdir les jambes et je vous rejoins après._

_- Et puis de toute façon tu connais déjà très bien le poste_, fit remarquer Charlie.

Bella soupira d'exaspération mais Edward sourit de toutes ses dents.

_- On y va papy ?_ Demanda Junior en sautant sur ses pieds.

_- Dès que tu auras débarbouillé ton visage, _l'interrompit sa mère.

Esmée l'entraina dans la petite salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée et l'aida à retirer l'excédant de confiture et de chocolat qu'il avait sur le visage.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, Bella et Charlie l'attendaient déjà devant la porte d'entrée. Il enfila ses chaussures et son manteau en quatrième vitesse, et Bella lui mit son bonnet de laine.

Junior s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture de patrouille de Charlie alors que Bella prenait place à l'avant avec son père.

_- Merci papa_, lui dit-elle.

_- Pour quoi donc ?_

_- Pour Edward._

Charlie poussa un profond soupir.

_- Il a l'air d'avoir changé …_

_- Il n'a pas changé …_, l'interrompit Bella.

Charlie la regarda sans comprendre.

_- Il n'a pas changé, il est simplement redevenu lui-même, celui que j'ai toujours connu. C'est vrai qu'il a murit, mais moi aussi. Nous ne sommes plus des gamins._

Charlie se renfrogna légèrement.

_- Mais je te remercie de lui laisser une chance._

Charlie se contenta de hocher de la tête.

Ils arrivèrent au poste de police quelques minutes plus tard.

Bella ne put retenir un sourire en apercevant le bâtiment.

_- Rien n'a changé ici !_

Charlie soupira.

_- Je suis sûr que ta mère pourrait dire la même chose, répondit-il en levant les épaules et en soupirant._

Bella rit de la réflexion de son père.

_- En parlant de maman, où est-elle ?_

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Elle et Betty ont décidées de refaire entièrement la maison ! Elle était très bien comme ça cette maison, bougonna-t-il. Elles ont prévu d'aller voir Esmée pour lui parler de leur projet._

_- Mon pauvre Charlie, mis à mal par son ex et sa petite amie …_

_- Te moque pas toi ! _Menaça-t-il sa fille.

_- Je n'oserais pas ! _Fit-elle avec une innocence feinte.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le bâtiment.

Junior avait les yeux partout.

Bella salua les personnes qu'elle avait connue lorsqu'elle vivait à Forks, Charlie se fit une joie de la présenter aux autres.

_- Alors voici le fameux Junior_. Déclara Sam, l'un des adjoints de Charlie._ On avait finit par se demander si le petit fils du chef Swan n'était finalement pas qu'une légende._

Bella se retint de rire et serra affectueusement son fils contre elle.

_- Non non, il est bien réel. _Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Tom, l'un des plus anciens adjoints de Charlie fixé étrangement le petit.

Bella le remarqua.

_- Quelque chose ne va pas Tom ?_

Ce dernier leva ses yeux perçant sur Bella.

_- Hm … ce petit me fait penser à quelqu'un … mais je dois me tromper._

Bella lui sourit, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait perçu la ressemblance entre Edward et son fils.

-_ Alors voici le fameux Junior Swan !_ Intervint Miss Cope** [N/Elo:moi je trouve que son nom va bien, puisque cop en anglais c'est policier !! ^^][N/A: oui, et puis je garde la fil de l'histoire puisqu'elle est la fille de la secrétaire du lycée ...]** qui arrivait les bras chargés de cafés. Notre petite légende locale.

Junior rigola.

_- Je m'appelle pas Swan, c'est juste maman et papy qui s'appellent Swan. Moi je porte le même nom que mon papa._

Bella vit Charlie se tendre. Elle sourit.

Autour d'eux, tous écoutaient.

_- À oui,_ poursuivit Miss Cope_. Et comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_- Edward Anthony Cullen Junior !_ Dit le petit avec fierté._ Exactement comme mon papa ! Hein maman ?_

Bella regarda son fils avec amour. Il était tellement fier de porter le nom de son père.

_- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça._

Autour d'eux tous se regardaient, complètement effarés.

Certains d'entre eux dévisagèrent Charlie, qui rougit légèrement.

_- Pff … tel père, tel fils,_ bougonna Tom en retournant au travail._ Deux légendes …_ précisât-il ironiquement.

-_ Mystère résolu …,_ lança Sam qui se remettait doucement de sa surprise lui aussi_. Vous auriez pu nous le dire chef,_ ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Charlie.

_- Désolé, mais j'avais reçu des instructions très précises._ Répondit Charlie en fixant sa fille.

Bella lui sourit.

_- Dis papy ? Il est où ton bureau ?_ Demanda Junior sans se préoccuper du sujet de discussion des adultes autours de lui.

Charlie lui sourit.

_- Viens champion, je vais te le montrer._

_- Euh … je vais aller faire une course,_ informa Bella qui sentait de plus en plus d'yeux interrogateurs sur elle et souhaitait par dessus tout éviter l'interrogatoire en règle.

_- Comme tu veux. On se retrouve au café en face du magasin Newton ?_

_- Ok, à tout à l'heure._

_- À tout à l'heure maman._

Bella sortit quasiment en courant du poste de police et respira un grand coup une fois dehors.

Elle sourit en repensant à la tête qu'ils avaient tous fait en apprenant qu'Edward était le père de son fils. Le père du petit-fils du Chef Swan … quelle ironie …

Elle remonta à grand pas la rue principale de Forks. Elle retrouva rapidement le magasin des Newton qui lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup changé, mis à part que la mention « père et fils » avait était ajouté sous le nom du magasin.

Bella entra dans le magasin et se dirigea vers le rayon des chaussures.

_- Bella Swan, ça par hasard !_ S'exclama une voix nasillarde des plus irritantes que Bella aurait reconnue entre toutes.

_- Jessica Stanley. _Dit Bella en se retournant vers elle.

La dite Jessica affichait un ventre très rond sur lequel reposait sa main gauche exposant son alliance, un simple anneau d'or, et un solitaire, qui devait être sa bague de fiançailles, sur lequel brillait ce qui semblait être un diamant, mais il était définitivement trop petit pour que l'on puisse en être absolument sur.

_- C'est Jessica Newton maintenant. _Annonça-t-elle fièrement en montrant sa main.

_- Oh … félicitation … et de nouveau félicitation_, lui dit Bella en indiquant son ventre rond.

_- Oh merci,_ fit-elle en rosissant légèrement, _c'est déjà le troisième tu sais._

-_ Waw … trois. _Lui répondit Bella ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait en être heureuse.

Jessica et Mike étaient déjà des cas, alors les laisser se multiplier ne devait-il pas être considéré comme un crime contre l'humanité ?[N/Elo: duuuuuuuuuuuur][N/A:… oui,je sais ^^][N/Gaelle: Mais tellement vrai !mdr]

_- En fait notre fille ainée doit avoir le même âge que ton fils si je ne me trompe, il faudrait les présenter !_

_- Euh … _hésita Bella soudainement prise de sueurs froides._ C'est … une idée … mais pour l'instant je suis venue lui chercher des chaussures._

Jessica lui indiqua le rayon sans pour autant sortir de derrière son comptoir.

Heureusement Bella trouva rapidement ce qu'elle chercher mais alors qu'elle retournait vers le comptoir la porte du magasin s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une femme et deux enfants.

Bella n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître cette femme, malgré l'épaisse couche de maquillage qui lui couvrait le visage.

Lauren Mallory.

-_ Jess, Jess,_ commença-t-elle. _Tu ne devineras jamais qui je viens de croiser !!!_

_- Qui ça ?_ Demanda l'autre avide de potin.

-_ Edward Cullen !_

_- Nan !_

_- Si ! Je te jure ! Il était entrain de courir …_

Bella sourit. Edward allait probablement les rejoindre à pied.

_- … si tu avais vu ça … de quoi avoir un orgasme juste en le regardant !_

Bella perdit son sourire et avança vers les deux commères.

-_ Bella Swan …_, dit Lauren avec dédain._ Et bien on dirait que c'est la semaine des revenants …_

_- On dirait en effet … comment vas-tu Lauren ?_

_- Très bien … merci …_

_- Ce sont tes enfants ?_ Demanda Bella tout en regardant les deux enfants qui ne la lâchait pas. Un petit garçon et une petite fille. Le premier n'avait pas plus de trois ans, et avait une peau chocolat au lait et des cheveux crépus, la petit fille était un peu plus âgée, elle devait avoir 5 ans et avait elle aussi une peau mat et des yeux noirs en amandes, semblables à ceux des Quileutes qui vivaient non loin de Forks.

_- Oui, ce sont mes petits amours. Et toi ? Ton fils n'est pas avec toi ?_

_- Il est avec son grand-père, Charlie lui fait visiter la ville._

_- Et tu n'es toujours pas mariée ?_

_- Non, mais je pense qu'il existe de plus belles preuves d'amour qu'un quelconque anneau de métal ou qu'un bout de papier._

_- Hum … le père de ton fils est avec vous ?_

Bella eu un sourire malicieux.

_- Oui, il est à Forks, tu auras probablement l'occasion de le croiser. Au fait Jessica, je te dois combien ?_

_- Euh … 45$ …_

Bella régla ce qu'elle devait et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle vit Edward s'arrêter devant la vitrine et l'attendre.

_- En fait Lauren, je crois que tu l'as déjà croisé,_ lança-t-elle avant de franchir la porte tout en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire,_ lui demanda-t-il.

-_ Jess Stanley, pardon Newton et Lauren Mallory._

_- Oh... et tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?_

_- Oui, c'est bon._

_- Tu sais … il y a un truc que je meurs d'envie de faire depuis des années._

_- À bon ? Le quel ?_

Edward afficha un immense sourire.

_- Ça !_ Dit-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un baiser qui aurait pu faire fondre toute la neige autour d'eux.**[N/Gaelle: Et là on applaudit !!!]**

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Charlie et Junior était arrivés dans le café qui faisait face au magasin des Newton.

Ils s'étaient tous deux installés à la table qu'occupait habituellement Charlie.

-_ Ça alors, c'est ton petit fils Charlie ? _Demanda Pam, sa serveuse habituelle.

- En effet, c'est Junior.

- _Bonjour,_ dit celui-ci tout en retirant son bonnet.

- _Et bien mon bonhomme, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?_

_- Oh! ça ?_ Dit Junior en posant le doit sur sa cicatrice. _C'est papa …_

La serveuse se figea et regarda Charlie avec de grands yeux. Celui-ci aurait voulu intervenir mais Junior s'en chargea.

-_ Je me suis cogné contre la porte et c'est lui qui a recousu mon front parce que papa c'est un médecin, comme grand père. Je suis aussi maladroit que maman on dirait._

« Oh » fut la seule réponse dont la serveuse fut capable le temps de retrouver ses esprits.

_- Et Bella est dans le coin ?_

_- Oui, elle ne devrait pas tarder._

Junior se mit à rire.

_- C'est pas sur._ Dit-il en désignant ses parents qui s'embrassaient de l'autre côté de la rue.

Charlie laissa échapper un sourire agacé.

_- Viens._ Dit-il à son petit fils.

Une fois sur le trottoir, Charlie murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son petit fils et le fit traverser.

Edward et Bella s'embrassaient toujours de façon plus que chaleureuse lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un petit raclement de gorge.

Ils se séparèrent pour trouver leur fils à côté d'eux.

-_ Papy m'a dit de vous dire, que si vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous embrasser, il vous arrêterait pour incandescence sur la voie publique_. **[N/Elo: alors celle là chapeau elle est géniale !!! t'as bien voulu dire indécence ?][N/A:cette phrase je l'ai trouvée en septembre et je l'ai notée sur un coin de feuille et la voilà ! Wep … c'est bien indécence]**

Bella et Edward eurent toutes les peines du monde à retenir leur hilarité.

Edward posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bella pour un baiser léger.

_- J'ai pas franchement envie de passer mon réveillon de Noël dans le poste de Police de Forks …_

_- Je serais où tu seras,_ lui répondit simplement Bella en lui rendant son baiser.

_- Et bien dans ce cas allons boire quelque chose de chaud,_ dit Edward en soulevant son fils et en le jetant sur son épaule tel un vulgaire sac de linge.

_- Papa !!! Lâche moi !!!_ hurla Junior tout en riant_. Maman ! À l'aide !_

Bella se contenta de rire de leur cirque, mais avant de les rejoindre, se retourna pour faire un signe de la main à Jessica et Lauren qui les observaient à travers la vitrine du magasin, la bouche grande ouverte. **[N/Gaelle: Oh que c'est bon ça !]**

Une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint Charlie de l'autre côté de la rue, Edward reposa son chargement qui devint tout à coup bien moins bruyant et ils entrèrent dans le café où le silence se fit. Ils s'installèrent à la table que Junior et Charlie occupaient quelques minutes plus tôt.

Tous les clients dévisagèrent Edward et Bella qui s'étaient installés côte à côte.

_- C'est moi qui suis parano ou tout le monde nous regarde ?_ Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Bella.

_- Tu es parano mon cœur_. Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-_ Oh … j'ai eu peur_, lui répondit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

La pauvre Pam osa rompre le silence religieux qui régnait dans l'établissement ce qu'ils désiraient boire.

_- Un chocolat pour moi. _Lui répondit Bella.

_- Un café noir et une bouteille d'eau, s'il vous plait,_ lui demanda Edward avec un sourire ravageur qui la fit se sentir mal.

Bella vit ce sourire et lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

À côté Charlie pouffa de rire.

-_ On dirait que certaine personnes ont trouvé à qui parler …_ fit remarquer Charlie.

-_ Wé … on dirait,_ confirma Edward en se frottant les côtes.

Peu à peu les conversassions reprirent mais Bella, Edward et Charlie devinaient aisément quel en était le sujet.

Pam revint quelques minutes avec leurs commandes. Edward la remercia de nouveau d'un sourire mais bien moins franc cette fois-ci car il savait que Bella le surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Edward se saisit de la bouteille et commença descendre le demi-litre d'eau.

-_ Papa … si tu bois autant tu vas finir par faire pipi au lit_, fit remarqué Junior.**[N/Gaelle; dis t'es sur que c'est pas le fils d'Emmett ?? Aller avoue!][N/A: non c'est bien un Edward Junior, mais il passe beaucoup trop de temps avec son oncle c'est une évidence ^^]**

Surpris Edward faillit s'étouffer avec l'eau et les deux Swan explosèrent de rire. Bella se contentant de taper doucement dans le dos d'Edward.

Lorsque celui-ci eut enfin retrouvé sa respiration, il se tourna vers son fils.

_- Je te remercie de t'en soucier Junior, mais je pense pouvoir éviter ça._

Junior haussa les épaules.

_- C'est toi qui vois._

Edward sourit à son fils et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

_- Je suppose que tu es venu à pieds Edward ?_

_- Bonne déduction chef_, lui répondit Edward avec un sourire.

_- Allez, venez je vous ramène._

Edward se leva le premier et alla payer l'addition avant que les Swan n'aient le temps de réagir.

À peine eurent-ils franchit le seuil du café que le volume des conversations monta de quelques décibels.

La voiture de patrouille de Charlie n'était garée qu'à quelques mètres de là.

Il s'arrêta au niveau de la portière arrière et l'ouvrit.

_- Cullen ! Tu monte à l'arrière ! _Dit-il d'une voix forte.

Edward eu du mal à ne pas rire.

_- À vos ordres Chef !_, lui répondit Edward en s'engouffrant dans le véhicule.

_- À vos ordres Chef !_, répéta son petit fils en suivant son père.

Charlie claqua violemment la portière après avoir vérifié qu'il ne risquer pas de coincer quoi que ce soit.

_- Si je comprends bien, c'est : les Cullen à l'arrière et les Swan à l'avant ?_

_- Tu as tout compris_, lui répondit Charlie en s'engouffrant dans le véhicule.

C'est sous le regard stupéfait des passants que Charlie prit donc la direction de la villa Cullen.

_- Dis papy ? Tu pourrais mettre la sirène ?_

Charlie sourit et actionna le système.

Bella se retourna vers Edward qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la villa, ils furent accueillis par une Esmée totalement paniquée. Vite suivie par une Renée et une Betty qui n'avaient rien à leur envier.

_- Que ce passe-t-il ?_ demanda Esmée à Charlie qui sortait de voiture.

_- Rien de grave Esmée,_ la rassura Bella qui venait elle aussi de sortir. _Charlie s'amuse juste à jouer au gendarme et au voleur._

Charlie fit sortir les Edward père et fils de la voiture.

_- Et qu'ont-ils fait cette fois-ci chef ?_ Demanda Esmée une fois rassurée.

_- Hum … abus de chocolat pour l'un et exhibition sur la voie publique pour l'autre. Ais-je besoin de préciser qui à fait quoi ?_

_- Non, je ne pense pas que ça sera utile_, lui répondit Esmée en fusillant Edward du regard.

_- Hé ! J'étais pas seul dans l'histoire !!! _Intervint Edward.

_- Et moi j'ai pas bu tant que ça de chocolat !_ Se défendit Junior.

Bella était pliée en deux face à eux.

_- Tout ça c'est la faute de ta mère_, lança Edward à son fils avec un air de conspirateur.

_- T'a raison papa … c'est la faute de maman …_**[N/Gaelle; Oh les petits fourbes !!]**

-_ Quoi !?!_ s'exclama Bella.

-_ À l'attaque !_ lança Edward vite suivit par son fils.

Bella commença à courir mais fut rattrapée par Edward qui la lança sur son épaule et s'engouffra dans la maison avec son chargement.

Bella dut subir le châtiment suprême pour ne pas avoir soutenu et protégé ses hommes: les chatouilles.

Finalement, ils s'écroulèrent tous les trois sur le canapé du salon, épuisés d'avoir trop rit. Bella dans les bras d'Edward, Junior dans les bras de sa mère.

Un flash soudain les fit revenir à la réalité.

Ils tournèrent tous trois leurs visages vers une Esmée rayonnante qui tenait encore l'appareil photo qu'elle venait tout juste d'utiliser.

_- Et si nous allions manger ?_ Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ils la suivirent jusqu'à la salle à manger où ils furent rapidement rejoint par Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie.

Le seul absent autour de la table était Carlisle qui travaillait jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi.

Lui comme Charlie étaient de vrai bourreau de travail et ne pouvaient réellement s'arrêter de travailler que lorsqu'ils quittaient Forks.

Les discussions au cours de ce repas furent principalement axées sur ce qui se passerait le soir même, à savoir la messe de Noël – à laquelle ils se rendraient tous – et les probables expiations entre Angela et ses parents.

Peu avant 14h, Edward et Bella prirent la route en direction de l'aéroport de Forks.

Bella était angoissée par l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle imaginait retrouver sa meilleure amie. Ben était certes avec elle, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se faire du mouron.

Edward s'en aperçut, mais se contenta de caresser doucement de son pouce le dos de sa main.

Finalement les angoisses de Bella s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage radieux de son amie. Amie qui se jeta littéralement sur elle. Toutes deux poussèrent des cris de joies.

Ben s'approcha d'Edward et le saluât.

Angela s'écarta légèrement de Bella et lui présenta son annulaire gauche où brillait un magnifique diamant. [N/A:Jess peut cachée la sienne ^^] [N/G ou carrément la jeter lol !]

Bella se mit de nouveau à crier et à sauter sur place. **[N/A:Je sais … elle passe trop de temps avec Alice]** Vite rejointe par Angela.

Edward et Ben les regardèrent légèrement interloqués. Puis Edward se tourna vers le récent fiancé.

_- Je crois que des félicitations s'imposent._

Ben lui sourit chaleureusement et le remercia avant de reporter son attention sur les deux jeunes femmes surexcitées.

-_ J'ignorais que les diamants avaient ce genre d'effet sur les femmes_, dit Ben.

-_ Je l'ignorais aussi … il semblerait que ce soit même contagieux …_

Tout deux se regardèrent avant de se mettre à rire, mais redevinrent sérieux lorsqu'Edward dit :

-_ Il va falloir que j'y pense un jour où l'autre moi aussi._

_- Il existe de bien plus belles preuves d'amour qu'un caillou sertit sur un anneau de métal, aussi onéreux soit-il,_ lui répondit Ben.

Edward se contenta de sourire.

Junior était à lui seul une magnifique preuve d'amour mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir le besoin, non pas de prouver son amour à Bella, mais de l'exposer aux yeux du monde, de crier à tous « Cette femme est la mienne ». Il savait que Bella n'apportait que peu d'importance à tout cela, mais lui non et pour la première fois de sa vie … il eu envie d'entrer dans la norme.

Lorsque Bella et Angela eurent finit de faire exploser leur joie, elles se tournèrent vers les deux hommes. Bella embrassa Ben sur la joue pour le félicité.

Edward crut l'entendre lui murmurer: « Il était temps ! »

À son tour, il félicita chaleureusement Angela qui le remercia.

Toute cette petite troupe chargea les bagages des nouveaux venus dans le coffre de la Volvo et prit le chemin de la villa blanche, mais à une allure bien plus modérée que celle qu'avait utilisée Edward la veille.

_- Ça alors … si un jour on m'avait dit que je voyagerais à l'arrière de la Volvo d'Edward Cullen … je crois bien que je ne l'aurais jamais cru …_, fit remarquer Angela avec un sourire.

_- Comme quoi tout arrive_, lui répondit Edward.

-_ Ça c'est bien vrai, j'en ai la preuve ici_, fit-elle en remuant sa main gauche au dessus de sa tête.

Tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire.

Lors de leur arrivée à la villa Cullen, une scène à peut près semblable à celle qui c'était déroulée à l'aéroport eut lieu, à la différence que cette fois ci, c'était bel et bien Alice qui sautillait dans tous les sens.

Ben et Angela eurent à peine le temps de saluer tout le monde, de déposer leurs bagage dans le bureau de Carlisle, qu'Angela fut littéralement kidnappée par Alice, tout comme Rosalie et Bella pour une intense séance d'esthétique féminine.

-_ Tu sais, je suis content d'être un garçon,_ dit Junior à son père après que les filles se soient enfermées dans la salle de bain/institut d'Alice.

_- Pourquoi ça ? _Lui demanda Edward.

_- Bin, si j'avais été une fille tata'Lice aurait voulu jouer à la poupée avec moi, mais comme je suis un mec, je suis tranquille ! Vraiment je sais pas comment elle fait maman …_

_- Je me le demande aussi …_ lui répondit son père avec un sourire.

Betty et Renée retournèrent dans la maison du chef Swan pour elles aussi se pomponner.

Vers 17h, les deux Edward montèrent dans la chambre du plus ancien des deux pour se préparer eux aussi. Edward prit sa douche pendant que Junior trempé dans la baignoire [hum … qu'il soit précisé, que la salle de bain est équipé d'une douche et d'une baignoire … pour le cas où ça ne serait pas clair]

Edward se chargea de nouveau de coiffer son fils 'à la Edward' avant qu'ils n'aillent s'habiller.

Alice avait trouvé pour Junior un costume bleu marine, avec une petite chemise blanche et une cravate banche elle aussi.

Edward portait son uniforme marine habituel [pas l'uniforme de gala, que je lui ferais porter plus tard].[N/G: Plus tard ?? comme plus tard et ce a quoi je pense que tu penses hein??][N/A: je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, mais si ce plus tard auquel tu pense inclus une marche nuptiale, et bien non, ce n'est pas ce plus tard là] Chaussures noires, tellement bien cirées que l'on pouvait s'y voir dedans, pantalon marine, chemise blanche et cravate noire. Sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau était posée sa veste.

Bella avait posé sur le bureau les barrettes qu'il devait encore accrocher au niveau de la pochette de la veste, au niveau du cœur.

Une fois ses décorations installées, il passa la veste et en ferma les boutons.

Junior l'observait attentivement.

_- Dit papa, pourquoi elles ont toutes une couleur différente ?_

_- C'est parce qu'elles n'ont pas la même signification._

_- Et elles veulent dire quoi alors ?_

Edward regarda sa montre et soupira.

_- Je te l'expliquerais plus tard, là il est temps d'y aller, tout à l'heure sinonles filles seront en bas avant nous._

_- Ça c'est pas possible !_

_- Je crois bien que tu as raison mais je ne tenterais pas le Diable malgré tout._

Esmée attendait déjà dans le salon lorsque Junior dévala les escaliers. Elle lui sourit et le serra contre elle mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour voir son fils descendre à son tour ces escaliers une lueur de fierté illumina son regard.

Elle n'aurait jamais souhaité que son fils entre dans l'armée, qu'elle mère pourrait le souhaiter, mais elle devait reconnaître que cet uniforme lui allait comme un gant, faisant ressortir sa prestance et son charisme naturel.

Ils étaient à présent tous réunis dans le séjour, à l'exception d'Alice, Rosalie Angela et Bella.

Tout le monde c'était mis sur son 31ce soir là. Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper portaient un costume noir, chemise blanche et cravate noire. Ben portait lui aussi un costume mais bleu et le col de sa chemise blanche était entrouvert. Charlie et Phil n'avaient pas échappé à la règle et portaient eux aussi un costume, gris anthracite pour l'un, gris souris pour l'autre.

Esmée, Renée et Betty portaient la même robe inspirée d'un modèle des années cinquante. La seule chose qui les différenciaient les une des autres était la couleur de leur robe, rouge pour Esmée, verte pour Renée et mordorée pour Betty.

De vrai mères Noël !

À l'étage des portes claquèrent et des bruits de voix se firent entendre.

Rosalie fut la première à apparaître. Elle portait une longue robe rose et rouge. En la voyant, les yeux d'Emmett se mirent à briller de fierté.

Rosalie fut suivit d'Angela qui portait une robe bleue-grise. Ben vint évidemment réceptionner sa fiancée au bas de l'escalier.

La suivante fut Alice. Elle semblait sincèrement contrariée mais refusa de dire ce qui n'allait pas et alla bouder dans les bras de Jasper, qui la complimenta. Cela eut pour effet de la dérider quelque peu.

Puis ce fut au tour de Bella.

Edward sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort lorsqu'il vit apparaître le bout d'une paire de ballerine bleue nuit, suivit de pans de mousseline de la même couleur.

Il commença soudain à avoir très chaud et des images datant de plus de sept ans lui revinrent en mémoire.

Bella descendit doucement et avec grâce les quelques marches qui la séparaient encore du sol.

Edward la fixait intensément. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux mis à part elle.

Dans son esprit, les images de cette soirée de juin – images qu'il avait jalousement gardé en mémoire – et celle de l'instant présent se mélangeaient.

Elle portait cette même robe bleue, ses cheveux étaient coiffés de la même façon … avec les deux pics enfin réunis, elle était maquillée exactement de la même façon. Un dernier détaille faillit faire bondir son cœur hors de sa poitrine.

Le collier.

Ce collier qu'il lui avait offert pour ses 18 ans en même temps que son cœur.

C'est aussi ce jour là qu'il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois … [N/G; nan mais voilà, moi je pleure ! M'en faut peux je te rappel !]

Bella s'approcha lentement d'Edward. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa porté, Edward leva la main et se saisit de la pierre bleue qui pendait à son cou.

_- Joli collier Swan._

Bella lui sourit.

_- C'est un vieil ami qui m'en a fait cadeau …_

Edward se pencha vers elle, alors que son visage se tendait vers lui, et l'embrassa avec une ferveur toute religieuse.

Ils étaient tellement absorber l'un par l'autre qu'ils n'entendirent pas Charlie bougonner.

- _J'espère qu'elle reviendra en meilleur état que la dernière fois qu'elle a mit cette robe …_

_- Pourquoi ? Elle l'a déjà portée ?_ Demanda Alice mi intriguée … mi scandalisée **[N/A:il faut la comprendre … un modèle qui date de 2006 tout de même …][ N/Elo : Quelle horreur !!!]**

-_ Oui … pour la soirée qui était organisée chez vous à la remise des diplômes …_

_- Mais Bella n'est jamais venu !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

_- Non … mais ça je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard … toujours est-il qu'en mars de l'année suivante … j'étais grand-père !_

La surprise se lut sur les visages des personnes présentes autour de lui. La mauvaise humeur d'Alice s'évanouit lorsqu'elle comprit la valeur qu'avait cette robe aux yeux de Bella, et probablement aussi à ceux d'Edward, vu la façon dont il la dévorait du regard.

Ce fut finalement Junior qui rompit la magie du moment que partageait ses parents en lançant à voix haute un :

_- On va être en retard !_

Edward et Bella se sourirent et jetèrent un œil en direction de leur fils, résultat de ce qui c'était passé entre eux la dernière fois qu'elle avait porté cette robe.

_- Tu sais que cette robe est dangereuse,_ lui dit Edward dans le creux de l'oreille._ Tu n'as pas peur de rester dans mes bras en sachant ça ?_

_- Aucun risque !_ Lui répondit Bella.

Elle fronça les yeux lorsqu'elle remarqua que le sourire d'Edward perdit légèrement de son éclat. Bella se serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- _Junior a tout à fait raison, allons y !_ lança Angela.

Bella la regarda étonnée. Ce soir elle allait voir ses parents pour la première fois depuis presque 7 ans, des parents qui l'avaient reniée et la considéraient comme morte.

Elle interrogea Ben.

_- Elle a hâte d'en découdre et j'ai bien peur que la demande en mariage n'ai fait que raviver son envie de leur faire face_, lui répondit-il.

En effet, les yeux d'Angela n'exprimaient qu'une profonde et intense détermination.

Edward et Junior avaient déjà enfilé leur manteau et Edward, la casquette vissée sur la tête, l'attendait avec son manteau dans les mains. Gentleman jusqu'au bout des doigts, il l'aida à l'enfiler.

_- Allons-y, et que la fête commence !_ Lança-t-il.

Ils montèrent tous en voiture, Carlisle, Esmée, Alice et Jasper ouvraient la marche avec la Mercedes, suivit d'Emmett, Rosalie, Angela et Ben dans le Hummer.

Edward, Bella et Junior avaient pris place à bord de la Volvo. Charlie, Betty, Renée et Phil fermaient la procession avec la voiture de patrouille de Charlie. [N/Elo: ça fait pas très classe quand même la voiture de police]

C'est ainsi, les uns derrière les autres qu'ils arrivèrent devant la petite église de Forks.

Bien que la messe ne commençait qu'une demi-heure plus tard, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde présent.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous ensembles dans le bâtiment, tout le monde se tourna vers eux.

-_ Et bien … si on voulait être discret c'est raté_, fit remarquer Emmett.

_- Qui t'a parlé d'être discret Emmett ?_ Lui demanda sa mère avec un sourire.

Emmett lui sourit en retour.

_- Je comprends pourquoi cette chère église n'a jamais été aussi pleine qu'aujourd'hui. Esmée Cullen, vous êtes diabolique._

_- Emmett n'exagère pas non plus. Edward et Bella y sont pour beaucoup. Regarde là-bas, les Newton sont là au grand complet … eux qui n'ont pas mit les pieds ici depuis le mariage de Mike et Jessica …_

En entrant dans l'église, Edward retira sa casquette d'un geste souple et la coinça sous son bras.

Bon nombre d'yeux étaient braqués sur lui et sur Bella, mais une vague de murmure envahit le bâtiment lorsqu'Angela y entra au bras de Ben.

Cette dernière ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait. Et alla s'assoir avec le reste de sa famille dans les premiers rangs.

Les plus anciens s'étaient mis devant, Edward, Bella, Junior, Angela et Ben derrière eux et les autres enfants Cullen occupaient le banc suivant.

Lorsqu'Edward retira son manteau, l'assemblée fut de nouveau secouée par un grand nombre de murmures. Cela fit sourire Bella qui le regarda avec adoration.

Il n'était pas beau, mais tout simplement magnifique. Les lumières missent en place à l'occasion de cette célébration se reflétaient dans ses galons dorés et sur les insignes, or et argent, épinglées sur sa poitrine. Mais ce qui la ravissait le plus était de le voir s'occuper de Junior, le voir l'aider à enlever son manteau, répondre à ses questions et même l'installer sur ses genoux lorsqu'il s'assit.

Edward vit son regard et lui sourit, avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Devant eux Charlie était nerveux. Il attendait l'arrivée du Pasteur Weber avec impatience. Il avait hâte de voir la tête qu'il ferait en voyant Angela. Et en même temps, il craignait pour elle. Il avait peur que la réaction du Pasteur puisse la blesser encore plus.

Charlie n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mme Weber accompagnée de ses deux fils fit son entrée et s'installa devant les Cullen sans prêter une quelconque attention à sa fille qui de trouvait à peine deux mètres d'elle.

Bella, qui était assise à côté de son amie lui saisit la main, mais c'est finalement Angela qui la rassura d'un sourire.

Le pasteur Weber fit son entrée quelque seconde plus tard.

Son regard s'arrêta directement sur Angela. Tous le virent blanchir, mais il sut vite se reprendre et pris la parole d'une vois qui ne tremblait presque pas.

Charlie serrait les dents et comptaient bien lui dire se façon de penser à cet « homme de Dieu ».

- _Si un jour Bella se marie_, il déglutit difficilement, _il est hors de question que cet énergumène s'occupe de la cérémonie … je préfèrerais encore qu'Emmett demande une licence par internet et ne s'en charge_, murmura-t-il à Betty.** [N/G: perso je vote pour !][N/A: petit clin d'œil à SS&S]**

Cette dernière ne pu laisser échapper un gloussement, tout comme Renée, assise à côté d'elle et qui avait tout entendu.

Ils entonnèrent tous les chants de Noël, la magnifique voix d'Edward couvrant souvent celle des autres.

Bella chantait elle aussi, et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Tous serrèrent les dents lorsque le pasteur fit son sermon, un sermon où il n'était question que de paix, de bonté, de bienveillance et d'amour ou encore de pardon.

_- Encore un qui a prit un abonnement à « Sermons .com »_, bougonna Emmett.

Pas une fois le Pasteur ne posa son regard sur sa fille en prononçant ces mots. Cela aurait pu être un quelconque signe indiquant qu'il voudrait renouer des liens avec sa fille.

Le tout ne dura guère plus d'une heure.

Edward s'était chargé de contenir Junior qui trouvait le temps long, l'incitant à chanter avec lui, lui expliquant tel ou tel étape de la célébration.

Comme à leur habitude, le pasteur et son épouse attendirent les fidèles pour les remercier et leur souhaiter un Joyeux Noël.

Mais cette année, malgré le froid, la foule des fidèles mettaient beaucoup de temps à se disperser.

Les Cullen furent dans les derniers à sortir.

Charlie et Betty furent les premiers à passer devant eux.

_- Caroline_, salua froidement Betty celle qui fut son amie.

_- Betty_, répondit à cette dernière tout aussi froidement.

Puis tout deux s'éloignèrent sans que Charlie n'ait desserré ni les dents, ni les poings.

Carlisle et Esmée, à l'instar de leurs enfants, passèrent devant eux sans leur adresser le moindre signe, mais il en était déjà ainsi depuis trois ans.

Lorsqu'Edward arriva devant eux, il arbora un sourire magnifique.

Il salua Mme Weber avec gentillesse et la complimenta même sur sa tenue.

Emmett le regardait totalement effaré.

Il tendit la main au pasteur qui en fit de même, avec une légère hésitation tout de même. Mais une fois qu'Edward eu saisit sa main, il ne la lâcha plus, serrant sa prise à mesure qu'il parlait.

_- Pasteur Weber, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir après tant d'année, _commença Edward sur un ton doucereux.

Son ton affable contrastait avec ses yeux qui montraient son mépris envers cet homme.

_- Je tenais à vous remercier pour le soutient que vous avez apporté à ma famille durant mon absence et tout particulièrement envers Bella et notre fils._

Edward serra un peu plus la main du pasteur. Ce dernier commença à grimacer.

_- Un soldat aime savoir que sa famille bénéficie d'un tel soutien lorsqu'il se bat pour son pays au péril de sa vie._** [N/Elo: youhou ! vas y Edward !!!!!!!!!!!!]**

À présent Edward écrasait littéralement la main du pasteur qui geignait sous la douleur. Son épouse regarder la scène sans oser agir, lançant des coups d'œil affolés au reste de la famille.

Edward relâcha la main soudainement. Le pasteur laissa échapper un cri et plaça sa main endolorie contre lui. Il fixait Edward avec terreur. **[N/G; est il possible d'être encore plus en admiration devant Edward ??]**

Ce dernier lui sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules de Bella.

_- Allons-y mon cœur. Joyeux Noël Pasteur Weber._

Puis ils rejoignirent le groupe formé par leur famille. Emmett donna une violente accolade à son frère.

_- Ça ! C'est mon petit frère … le redoutable Capitaine Cullen, la terreur des 7 mers …._

_- C'est bon, Emmett … on a compris …_ le coupa Rosalie avec un sourire.

_- Moi je trouve que ça sonne bien,_ fit remarqué Junior,_ ça fait comme dans Pirates des Caraïbes._ **[N/Elo: c'est ce que je pensais aussi]**

Tous rirent mais ne virent pas arriver les Newton.

_- Ça alors, Edward Cullen, si on m'avait dit que tu serais ici._

Edward releva les yeux et salua son interlocuteur.

_- Mike Newton … ça alors … je ne t'aurais presque pas reconnu … les cheveux sans doute._

Mike passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui devenaient de plus en plus éparses sur l'avant de son crâne.** [N/A:quoi ? Il ne faut pas moquer des calvities précoces] [N/Elo : moi sa me rappelle une certaine conversation][ N/A:vraiment? ^^]**

_- Bonjour Edward_, minauda Jessica.

_- Jessica … tu as l'air en … forme …_

Cette dernière rougit.

_- Moi c'est Tanya,_ dit une petite fille blonde en s'adressant à Junior.** [N/Elo: Cherche pas ma petite, il est pas pour toi celui là]**

_- Moi c'est Junior,_ répondit celui-ci sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

La petite se mit à glousser fortement. Sa mère la regarda avec tendresse.

_- C'est rigolo comme nom « Junior » je connais personne qui s'appelle comme ça dans mon école._

_- C'est normal … je porte le même nom que mon père …_ répondit-il tout en reculant sensiblement vers ses parents.

La petite Tanya leva les yeux vers Edward.

_- Pourtant … il s'appelle Edward ton papa !_

_- Euh …_

Junior leva les yeux vers sa mère qui lui sourit et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

_- Toi aussi tu vas bientôt entrer en 11ème, l'année prochaine ?_ Demanda la fillette.

_- Euh … non … je suis déjà en 10ème … j'ai sauté deux classes …_

_- Oh ! Et bin on dirait pas !_ Lança-t-elle.

Edward crue bon d'intervenir avant que Bella ne décalque la petite idiote.**[N/G; décalque ? Le mot est faible !]**

_- Euh … je crois que l'on devrait aller voir où se trouvent Ben et Angie. _Dit-il en entrainant Bella et Junior loin des Newton.

Ben et Angela n'étaient pas encore sortit de l'église et attendaient sagement leur tour.

Bella et Edward étaient à quelque mètre d'eux lorsqu'Angela se présenta devant son père.

- _Bonjour Pasteur Weber,_ lança-t-elle suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde puisse entendre leur conversation. _Votre sermon m'a vraiment touché, au plus profond de mon cœur. Parler d'amour, de paix, de pardon avec tant de ferveur …. Quelle hypocrisie de la part d'un homme qui a renié sa fille, qui la considère comme morte !_ Lança-t-elle en élevant sensiblement la voix. _Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'elle lui a tenu tête pour soutenir sa meilleure amie alors qu'il voulait arracher à cette dernière son enfant à naître. Je ne vois pas où se trouve la bonté que vous prônez dans ces actes. Vous me dégoutez_, fit-elle avec méprit._ Autant l'un que l'autre,_ précisa-t-elle en se tournant vers sa mère. _Mais voyez-vous … dans mon malheur, j'ai malgré tout reçu le soutient d'une famille, qui est à présent la mienne. J'ai rencontré un homme qui m'a demandé d'être sa femme et à qui j'ai dit oui. Mais lorsque nous nous unirons devant Dieu … ce sera celui que je considère comme un père qui me conduira à l'autel, enfin, si vous êtes d'accord Charlie_, dit-elle en se tournant vers le chef Swan.**[N/G; ohhhhh c'est mignon!!! Je n'en attendais pas moins d'Angéla pour remettre en place « ces gens »!]**

Ce dernier qui ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre le sens de la question qui lui était posée.

_- Euh … oui … bien sur Angela, avec plaisir._

_- Voilà, tout est réglé … à présent je n'ai plus rien à voir avec vous, je ne suis plus votre fille, vous n'êtes plus mes parents, bientôt je ne porterais même plus votre nom et tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes._

Angela s'éloigna d'eux et rejoint Bella qui la prit dans ses bras.

_-Je vous souhaite un très Joyeux Noël_, lança Ben avec un regard dur.

Le pasteur Weber n'avait pas lâché le moindre mot, tout comme sa femme, mais au final, il était rouge de honte et vert de rage, un vrai sapin de Noël **. Cela tombait bien, c'était de saison.

Autour d'eux tous s'étaient tu et fixaient soit les Weber, soit Angela et Ben.

L'indignation semblait être le sentiment que partageaient l'ensemble de cette foule restée pour étudier l'étrange famille que formaient les Cullen et les Swan.

Les ignorant tous, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs voiture.

_- Angela ! _Appela une voix masculine alors que Ben la serrait plus fort contre lui.

Elle se retourna pour voir arriver vers elle ses deux frères.

Tout deux s'arrêtèrent devant eux pour la regarder.

_- I-ils nous avaient dit … que tu … _commença l'un des jumeaux.

_- Que tu te droguais …_ finit l'autre._ Que tu étais une junkie et il y a quelques mois ils nous ont dit que le Chef Swan était venu leur dire que tu étais morte d'une overdose._

_- Quoi ? _S'étrangla Angela.

Ben dût la soutenir car ses jambes menacèrent de céder.

_- On … on est désolé Angie … on ne savait pas …_

Tous deux faisaient peine à voir.

_- J-je ne vous en veux pas …_ leur répondit-elle avec des larmes dans la voix._ Vous leur avez fait confiance … c'est tout naturel …_

Angela s'avança vers eux et les enlaça tous les deux. Ses frères la serrèrent contre eux. Tous trois pleuraient … de bonheur.

Esmée s'approcha doucement d'eux et posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule d'un des garçons. Tous trois se séparèrent pour la regarder.

_- Les garçons, si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez dîner avec nous._

Ils hésitèrent un instant.

_- C'est gentil Mme Cullen, mais on voudrait pas …_

_- Si je vous le propose c'est que vous ne dérangez pas et puis de toute façon il y a bien trop à manger. Ça nous ferait tous plaisir de vous avoir avec nous … et surtout à Angela._

Le dernier argument d'Esmée eut raison d'eux et ils acceptèrent l'invitation.

_- Vous avez une voiture ?_ Leur demanda Esmée.

_- Euh … non … on est venu avec … _commencèrent-ils gênés de mentionner leurs parents.

_- Si vous êtes prêts à vous serrer, il reste de la place à l'arrière de la Volvo_, intervint Edward

Les deux Weber lui sourirent, reconnaissants.

La troupe repris donc son chemin vers les voitures mais alors qu'il allait s'installer au volant de sa Volvo, ce fut au tour d'Edward d'être interpelé.

_- Capitaine Cullen ?_

Edward se retourna vers un jeune homme d'une bonne vingtaine d'année dont le visage lui était inconnu.

_- Oui ?_

_- Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais … je tenais à vous présenter mes respects Capitaine. Mon grand-père était dans les Marines et il m'a toujours apprit qu'il fallait saluer un héros de guerre lorsqu'on en croisait un._

_- Je n'ai rien d'un héros de guerre_, se défendit Edward.

_- C'est pourtant ainsi que l'on nomme les récipiendaires_ **[N/Elo: wow j'apprends de nouveaux mots !][N/G: ouip moi aussi, t'es un vrai dico Estl mdr!][N/A: ouai … c'est super de se faire traiter d'encyclopédie vivante :( ]**_de la « Medal of Honnor » non ?_ Lui dit le jeune homme en désignant le ruban bleu parsemé d'étoiles argentées placées au dessus de ses autres décorations.

_- Hum … en effet …_

_-Et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, mon beau-frère m'aurait tué si je ne l'avais pas fait. Il est lui aussi dans les Marines et vous lui avez sauvé la vie d'après ce qu'il nous a raconté. Il va être dingue de savoir que je vous ai vu. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie en Afghanistan vous savez, et depuis vous êtes son héros et celui de ma sœur._

_- Oh … comment ce nomme-t-il ?_

_- Craig … enfin Sergent Craig Cummings._

_- Je me souviens de lui … il n'était pas en très bon état … comment va-t-il ?_

_- Super bien ! Il court comme un lapin avec sa prothèse et il va bientôt être papa, ma sœur à déjà la taille d'une baleine._

Edward lui sourit.

_- J'en suis heureux … enfin, qu'il aille bien. Passez un Joyeux Noël._

_- Vous aussi Capitaine._

Edward monta enfin en voiture et poussa un profond soupir.

_- C'est souvent comme ça ?_ Lui demanda Bella.

_- Euh … non … en fait c'est la première fois … je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça ici … à Forks !_

Bella lui sourit et lui prit la main pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

Une fois que tout le monde se fut réchauffé autour de la cheminée du salon des Cullen, Esmée leur demanda à tous de se rassembler de façon à ce qu'elle puisse prendre une photo d'eux tous.

Edward prit Junior dans ses bras puis l'installa sur sa hanche. Il attira Bella à lui et la maintint contre lui d'une main possessive posée sur sa taille.

Au total, ils étaient 17 sur cette photo de famille où seuls les sourires avaient leur place.

Ils étaient toujours 17 dans le salon des Cullen à prendre l'apéro quelques minutes plus tard.

Au moment de servir tout le monde, Rosalie refusa le verre de lait de poule qu'on lui proposait.

_- Pas d'alcool pour moi._

Tout le monde la regarda, surpris. Elle sourit et plaça une main sur son ventre.

_- Il ne faudrait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit au futur petit Cullen._

Esmée poussa un cri de joie et sauta sur Rosalie, puis sur Emmett pour les embrasser et les féliciter.

À sa suite chacun les félicitèrent pour l'heureuse nouvelle.

Bella refusa elle aussi son lait de poule et préféra un jus de fruit.

Tout le monde la fixa avec étonnement.[**N/G: moi je continus a penser qu'il y a anguille sous roche !] [N/A: et la solidarité féminine ?]**

Elle leva les épaules.

_- Soutient moral de la future maman_, lâcha-t-elle en rougissant.

_- Bella a parfaitement raison,_ lança Angela en tendant son verre à Ben. _Et ça vaut pour toi aussi Alice_, lui dit-elle en lui prenant son verre alors qu'elle aller boire.

Alice râla mais abdiqua.

-_ Bon d'accord … mais je le fais uniquement pour Rose … et pour ma future nièce_. Finit-elle en sautant de joie.

- _Hé ! Qui te dit que ce sera une fille ? J'aurais peut-être un p'tit gars moi aussi !_

_- Et bin moi je préfèrerais avoir une petite sœur_, lança Junior.

Charlie faillit s'étouffer avec son lait de poule sous les rires de tout le monde.

Le dîner du réveillon de Noël des Cullen se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur et permit à Thomas et Simon Weber de faire plus ample connaissance avec leur futur beau-frère pour le plus grand bonheur d'Angela.

Cette dernière avait fait le deuil de ses parents et ne se concentrait à présent que sur l'avenir, laissant le passé derrière elle

Un peu avant minuit, Edward et Bella couchèrent Junior qui dormait debout et lorsqu'ils redescendirent Esmée annonça que chacun pouvait ouvrir un cadeau.

Tout le monde en fut très excité, mis à part Jasper qui perdit quelques couleurs.

Il se leva et entraina Alice un peu à l'écart du salon, pendant que les autres commençaient à choisir leur cadeau.

Soudain, un cri retentit dans la maison, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Ce premier cri avait était poussé par Alice qui déboula dans le salon, tirant un Jasper plus que souriant derrière elle.

-_ Il l'a fait ! _Hurla Alice aux anges en montrant à tous la bague qui brillait à son annulaire gauche. _Je vais me marier !!!_

Rosalie se leva et pris Alice dans ses bras, et se mit à hurler avec elle.

Ben et Edward se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

Chacun embrassa les fiancés du jour et les félicita.

Cette soirée était définitivement placée sous le signe des bonnes nouvelles.

Quelque peux effrayée par la réaction de ses belle-sœurs, Bella trouva refuge dans les bras d'Edward.

- _Dis moi Cullen, tu n'as pas prévu le même cadeau j'espère ?_

Charlie qui n'était pas loin d'eux faillit s'étouffer dans son lait de poule, une nouvelle fois.** [****N/Elo:rho mais qu'il le laisse boire en paix !]**

-_ Qui sait,_ lui répondit-il en plaçant devant elle un petit écrin recouvert de velours rouge.

Bella se senti légèrement mal, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, jusqu'au moment où Edward ouvrit l'écrin d'un geste de la main.

Bella se décontracta et sourit à Edward.

- _Je suis fière de toi Cullen … tu as su jouer la carte de l'originalité … c'est magnifique, merci._

Edward l'embrassa dans le coup.

-_ De rien. Je savais que ça te plairait._

_- Alors Bella ? _Demanda Alice plus survoltée que jamais.

-_ Et bien on dirait que l'adage « jamais 2 sans 3 » ne se vérifiera pas ce soir_, lui répondit elle en lui montrant le contenu de l'écrin.

-_ Diamants et saphirs … très bon choix Edward_,_ ces boucles d'oreille sont superbes_, fit remarquer Alice en les examinant.

- _Et toi Bella? Que vas-tu offrir à Edward ?_

Bella rougit fortement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-_ Ça il le saura lorsque nous ne seront que tous les deux._

_- Oh ! Je vois,_ fit Alice avec un sourire complice.

Lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée, Edward se pencha vers Bella.

-_ C'est vrai que je me demande ce qu'il y a sous cette robe,_ lui dit-il avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

Bella sourit et savoura son plaisir avant de lui répondre.

- _Ça mon cœur … tu n'en as pas idée._

_*  
_

La soirée se termina vers 2h du matin, lorsque Charlie, Betty, Renée et Phil quittèrent la demeure des Cullen pour aller se coucher et que Carlisle raccompagna les frères Weber jusque chez eux.

Après avoir aidé à ranger quelque peux la maison, chacun regagna la chambre qui leur avait été attribué.

Edward et Bella firent un détour par la chambre de leur fils avant de rejoindre la leur.

Le petit dormait comme un bienheureux et ne semblait pas avoir été dérangé par les cris de ses tantes. Bella remonta les couvertures sur son petit corps et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

Edward l'embrassa à son tour et lui chuchota qu'il l'aimer, avant d'entrainer sa mère vers la chambre adjacente.

À peine eut-il refermé la porte qu'Edward s'empara des lèvres de Bella.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Edward posa son front contre celui de Bella et laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être.

_- Tu sais … on à un anniversaire à fêter ce soir …_

_- Un anniversaire ? Vraiment ?_ S'étonna Bella.

_- Oui … ça fait exactement 8 ans aujourd'hui que j'ai dormi avec toi pour la première fois._

Bella ferma les yeux, et un sourire pris place sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se remémora cette nuit de Noël où elle l'avait retrouvé dans sa chambre … elle se rappela aussi cette mélodie qu'il lui avait fredonnée alors qu'elle s'endormait.

Edward la serra contre lui et fit remonter ses doigts le long de la fermeture éclaire de sa robe lui arrachant des frissons. Il embrassa Bella dans le cou et commença à défaire la fermeture éclaire.

_- Et maintenant, je vais déballer mon cadeau de Noël._

Bella se raidit et le repoussa légèrement en plaçant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

_- Mais … ?_ Commença-t-il sans comprendre pourquoi elle le repoussait.

_- Tu veux ton cadeau de Noël ou pas ? _Lui demanda-t-elle légèrement nerveuse.

_- Euh … oui … mais je croyais que …_

Bella sourit et alla jusqu'au bureau d'Edward où était posé son sac. Elle en retira un grande enveloppe blanche et d'une main tremblante la tendit à Edward.

Celui-ci la prit et l'ouvrit.

Fin … la suite dans 15 jours !!!!!!!!

.

**[N/Elo:TU TE TROUVES DROLE ???????????????????.][N/A:oui ^^]****[N/G: Estl tu sors … !!]**

.

C'est une blague ^^

.

Et en retira une plaquette de six images en noir et blanc.

Un sourire tendre s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

Elle venait de lui offrir les premières échographies de Junior. Il allait pour la remercier et remarqua à quel point elle était nerveuse.

Un éclair de lucidité le frappa …

Bella avait fait un déni de grossesse.

Il reporta son regard sur le petit haricot que l'on pouvait voir sur les images.

Elle était enceinte de 6 mois lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte.

Ce fœtus n'avait que quelques semaines.

Il reporta son attention sur la date inscrite à côté du nom de Bella : 20/10/2013. [**N/G; Ohhhhhh je le savais !!! j'en étais sur !! yeahhh!]**

_- Oh putain_ … lâcha-t-il. **[N/Elo:youhouuuuuuuuuuuu]**

Il sentit ses jambes le lâcher, voulu se rattraper au lit derrière lui mais n'y parvint pas et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol.

-_ Edward !!!_ L'appela la voix affolée de Bella.

Mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce petit être en formation et dont le corps commençait tout juste à se former.

- _Edward … _l'appela de nouveau la Bella.

Mais contrairement à la fois précédente, Bella n'était plus affolée, elle avait peur. L'absence de réaction d'Edward lui faisait peur.

Puis Edward releva la tête vers elle. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur qu'elle était incapable d'articuler.

-_ T-tu es en-enceinte ?_ Parvint-il à articuler.

Bella hochât lentement de la tête dans un signe affirmatif. **[N/Elo: ****Bella a franchement pas de chance dans la vie, malgré un implant elle arrive à tomber enceinte][N/A: qu'est ce tu veux, on a la poisse ou on l'a pas !]**

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser, les lèvres d'Edward se pressaient fortement sur les siennes et ses bras la serrèrent contre lui avec tout autant de force.

Bella passa ses bras autour du cou d'Edward pour approfondir leur contact. Celui-ci la serra encore plus fort contre lui

Lorsqu'ils furent l'un et l'autre à bout de souffle, Edward colla son front contre celui de Bella, toujours dans ses bras.

Un sourire immense s'étalait sur ses lèvres.

- _On va avoir un bébé_, murmura-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

- _Oui_, lui répondit Bella dans un souffle.

-_ On va avoir un bébé !_ Répéta-t-il plus fortement comme pour rendre la chose plus concrète.

Bella le fit taire d'un baiser.

- _Chut, tout le monde va t'entendre._

Edward l'embrassa de nouveau.

Puis se leva et porta Bella sur le lit et la pris dans ses bras.

-_ Tu es heureux ? _Lui demanda-t-elle, hésitante malgré tout._ Je veux dire … tu as appris pour Junior il y a moins d'un mois … et maintenant ce bébé, je …_

_- Chut_, lui dit Edward en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres._ Je suis heureux Bella … n'en doute surtout pas … ce bébé est un miracle … tout comme son grand frère, ou encore ce que nous vivons ensemble … ce Nous auquel je n'osais plus rêver ..._

Bella lui sourit et enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

_- C'est vrai que ce bébé est un petit miracle … plus que tu ne le pense._

_- Comment ça ?_

Bella pris sa main et la posa sur son bras.

Edward prit alors conscience de ce qui brillait par son absence.

_- Mais … ton implant ? Comment peux-tu être enceinte ?_

_- Défectueux. Plusieurs implants de ce lot se sont révélés être défectueux et ne pas être totalement efficaces lorsqu'ils approchaient de leur date d'expiration. J'avais un rendez-vous avec Catherine prévu début octobre pour le changer, mais comme je partais en expédition, nous avons reporté ce rendez-vous puisque de toute façon il n'aurait été d'aucune utilité. Et puis … avec tout ce qui c'est passé … j'ai complètement oublié ce détail jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un appel du médecin qui m'a examiné après notre retour à terre, jeudi lorsque nous sommes revenu à San Francisco. Et puis, vendredi matin, j'ai finalement rendu visite à ma gynécologue préférée. Elle a confirmé la grossesse et a retiré l'implant devenu définitivement inutile._[**N/G: ben voilà y'a tjrs une explication plausible !!!]**

Edward posa une main sur le bas ventre de Bella et le caressa doucement.

-_ Ce bébé est définitivement un petit miracle … non d'un chien je vais être papa !_

_- Encore une fois …_ précisa Bella.

Edward lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

_- Et cette fois-ci … je ne manquerais rien … je serais là Bella … je serais là pour toi … pour nos enfants,_ lui promit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le trop-plein d'émotion.

Edward sentit son cœur exploser à l'instant même où il prononça ces derniers mots: nos enfants. Cette idée qui lui aurait paru tellement absurde quelques mois plus tôt.

_- Je sais Edward … j'ai confiance en toi,_ lui répondit-elle rattrapée par la fatigue de cette journée très riche en émotion.

Edward le vit et agit en conséquence.

_- Allez, au lit Miss Swan. Il n'est pas raisonnable pour une future maman de veiller aussi tard._

_- Hé ! Ne commence pas Cullen !_ Le menaça Bella d'une voix endormie.

-_ Tu peux toujours courir Swan. Je vais te couver te surprotéger à la limite de l'étouffement …_

Edward rit de sa mine déconfite.

_- C'est pas drôle …_

_- Je sais_, lui répondit-il en passant une main dans son dos pour défaire la fermeture de sa robe.

Bella le laissa faire, et sourit lorsqu'il poussa un juron en découvrant les sous-vêtements qu'elle portait.

_- Surveille ton langage Cullen … ya des enfants dans la pièce._

Edward marmonna quelque chose et embrassa son bas-ventre, ce qui la fit rire de plus belle.

Edward la déshabilla complètement, et l'aida à enfiler sa nuisette avant de la recouvrir de la couette. Il se baissa et remit les échographies dans leur enveloppe et les déposa sur la commode.

Il se déshabilla ensuite en faisant le tour du lit, semant cravate, chemise, chaussures, pantalon et chaussettes sur son passage, et rejoignit Bella sous la couette.

Il l'attira contre lui collant son corps contre le siens.

_- Bella ?_

_- Hum …_

_- Merci … c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait._

Bella sourit.

_- En tout cas, t'attend pas à avoir le même à chaque Noël …_

Elle sentit le torse d'Edward vibrer dans son dos.

_- Joyeux Noël ma Bella …_

_- Joyeux Noël mon Edward …_

Edward passa sa main sous la nuisette de Bella et la posa sur son bas ventre qu'il caressa délicatement.

- _Joyeux Noël mon petit haricot_, souffla-t-il faisant ainsi sourire Bella qui posa sa main sur la sienne.

*

C'est le léger grincement de la poignée de la porte qui éveilla Edward le lendemain matin. La tête encore endormie de son fils passa la porte peu après.

De la main, il lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Junior referma la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible et se précipita sur le lit pour se glisser entre ses parents.

Une fois sous la couette, il passa ses bras autour du cou de son père et l'embrassa fortement sur la joue.

-_ Joyeux Noël papa,_ dit-il de sa voix endormie.

-_ Joyeux Noël mon fils_, lui répondit son père en l'embrassant sur le front.

-_ Elle dort encore maman ?_ Demanda-t-il en la regardant.

-_ Oui? Pourquoi ?_

-_ Bin parce que j'aimerais bien aller ouvrir mes cadeaux et j'ai pas le droit de le faire sans elle._

Edward regarda le radio-réveil: 7h57.

_- Tu n'as qu'à aller réveiller tes oncles et tantes on vous rejoint en bas, d'accord ?_

_- Ok ! _Dit le petit soudainement beaucoup plus réveillé.

Junior sauta du lit, provoquant les grognements de Bella, gênée par son remue-ménage.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière Junior, Edward s'approcha de Bella et embrassa son cou pour la réveiller en douceur. Il passa la main sous sa nuisette et commença par caresser son ventre, ses hanches puis remonta vers sa poitrine et empauma l'un de ses seins.

Sous les caresses, Bella se mit sur le dos, mais sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Edward souleva un peu plus le fin tissu du vêtement et le passa par dessus la poitrine de sa compagne qu'il se mit à cajoler avec la plus grande des douceurs.

Au moindre de ses baisers, Bella poussait un léger gémissement qui se répercutait dans son sexe déjà si dur pour elle.

-_ Edward ? … qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Demanda Bella de sa voix endormie.

-_ Je prends soins de la mère de mes enfants_. Lui répondit-il tout en sentant une bouffée d'orgueil s'emparer de lui.

Bella sourit et caressa les cheveux d'Edward.

_- Hum … non pas que tout cela me dérange mais … j'ai bien peur que l'on ne puisse pas finir avant d'être interrompu._

_- Pas faux._

Edward sauta alors du lit et pris Bella dans ses bras.

Surprise, elle s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces mais avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait, il l'entraina jusqu'à la salle de bain dont il ferma la porte à clé.

Edward la reposa à terre en faisant bien attention que ses pieds reposent sur l'épais tapis en éponge et non pas sur le carrelage froid.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser passionné qui les essouffla tous deux.

Ayant envie de plus, Edward ouvrit les robinets de la douche avant de revenir vers Bella qu'il souleva pour l'assoir sur le comptoir où reposait la vasque de céramique.

Bella passa rapidement ses jambes autour des hanches d'Edward pour l'attirer plus à elle.

Edward passa ses mains sous la nuisette de sa belle et la lui retira avant de se débarrasser rapidement de son caleçon.

Son sexe à nu, il le frotta allègrement contre les chaires intimes de Bella. Cette dernière sentait sa patience s'amoindrir de secondes en secondes alors qu'Edward continuait de jouer avec elle.

_- Putain Edward tu me prends où j'hurle !_ Le menaça-t-elle.

_- J'ai bien envi de t'entendre hurler …_ lui répondit-il tout en la pénétrant.

Bella laissa échapper un gémissement de satisfaction. Lorsqu'Edward commença à aller et venir en elle, elle laissa retomber sa tête en arrière tant la sensation était délicieuse.

Bella ainsi exposait offrait à Edward une image des plus érotique, et d'autant plus qu'elle se reflétait dan le grand miroir qui lui faisait face.

Tout d'abord longs et lents, ses coups de reins gagnèrent en intensité et en rapidité. Bella sentait son plaisir grandir encore et encore. Les coups de butoir d'Edward étaient tellement délicieux qu'elle devait se mordre la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler son plaisir à chaque fois.

Leur orgasme les terrassa l'un et l'autre et si Edward n'avait pas eu l'idée de la tenir contre lui, Bella se serait totalement effondrée sur le comptoir tant cet orgasme avait était fort.

C'est une Bella encore pantelante qu'Edward entraina sous la douche chaude quelques minutes plus tard.

Bella se colla contre lui, savourant le contacte de sa peau contre la sienne ainsi que la sensation de l'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur eux.

Edward la serrait contre lui et lui caressait le dos, profitant lui aussi de ce moment de tendresse.

Ils se lavèrent mutuellement et Edward s'attarda longuement sur le bas ventre de Bella.

Un sourire, dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire, plaqué sur les lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils furent lavés, séchés et habillés, ils descendirent main dans la main.

Dans le salon familial tout le monde les attendait, Junior plus impatiemment que les autres. Emmett était installé sur l'un des canapés, Rosalie sur les genoux et une main protectrice posée sue le ventre de celle-ci. Jasper et Alice étaient pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre. Alice, la tête encore dans les nuages, ne cessaient d'admirer sa bague de fiançailles.

Renée, Phil, Betty et Charlie étaient eux aussi déjà présents et discutaient avec Carlisle et Esmée.

_- Papa et maman sont là !_ Hurla Junior lorsqu'il les aperçu, faisant ainsi sursauter tout le monde.

_- Mais il manque encore Angela et Ben_, l'informa Renée.

Junior soupira tristement et rejoignit ses parents. Bella s'accroupit pour le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler.

Junior ne se fit pas prier et rendit son câlin à sa mère en entourant son cou de ses bras.

_-Joyeux Noël maman._

_-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi mon petit cœur._

_-Joyeux Noël tout le monde !_ Lança Ben en entrant dans la pièce.

Junior se détacha bien vite de sa mère.

-_Ben et Marraine sont là ! On peut ouvrir les cadeaux !_ Dit-il tout en se précipitant vers le sapin dont on ne distinguait plus le pied.

Angela, qui suivait Ben de près, lança un regard interrogateur à Bella.

Cette dernière lui sourit et se serra contre Edward, indiquant ainsi à son amie que tout c'était bien passé. Angela lui rendit son sourire et alla lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël.

Elle fit de même avec Edward, lui soufflant un « Félicitation » au passage.

Edward en fut interloqué, et cela empira lorsque Ben lui fit un clin d'œil complice tout en lui serrant la main.

Bella comprit le trouble d'Edward et l'attira à elle.

_-Ils sont au courant_, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. _Ils sont arrivés juste au moment où je l'ai appris … et Angela était avec moi vendredi matin._

_-Oh …_

Fut la seule réponse d'Edward, incapable d'en dire plus.

_-Et bien Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _Demanda Emmett, taquin. _Le cadeau que Bella t'a offert hier soir ne t'as pas plus ?_

Edward revint doucement à la réalité et un immense sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres à mesure qu'il repensait au cadeau que lui avait offert sa compagne.

_-Oh si … je peux t'assurer qu'il m'a plus. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver plus beau cadeau, _répondit-il tout en serrant Bella contre lui.

_-Me dis pas qu'elle t'a demandé en mariage !_ Sortit Emmett.

Edward éclata de rire tant l'idée lui paru saugrenue.

_-T'es enceinte !_ Hurla Alice en sautant du canapé.

Charlie, lui failli s'étouffer avec son café **[N/A:et de 3!!!][N/Elo : pauvre Charlie, heureusement y a 3 médecins dans la pièce]**

_-Non Alice, je ne suis pas enceinte,_ lui répondit son frère;

_-Pas toi espèce d'andouille ! Bella ! Il faut que je t'explique comment on procède où tu te souviens comment tu as fait la première fois ?_

Bella rougit et se fondit contre Edward.

_-Je te remercie Alice mais je crois en avoir un vague souvenir …_

_-Et puis de toute façon, je ne vois pas comment Bella pourrait tomber enceinte puisque nous avons toutes les deux un implant contraceptif !_ Rajouta Angela.

_-À oui … c'est vrai … j'avais oubliée._ Grimaça Alice en se laissant retomber sur le canapé, complètement déçue.

Emmett s'étonna.

_-Alice, tu as déjà un neveu, tu en auras probablement un autre …_

_-ou une nièce,_ intervint Rosalie.

_-Oui, ou une nièce, pour le début de cet été … ça ne te suffit pas ?_

Alice soupira.

_-C'est pas ça … je sais pas pourquoi … mais j'en étais sûre._

_-Que veux-tu Alice, tout le monde peut se trompe_r, tenta de la consoler Charlie qui avait reprit des couleurs.

Edward et Bella se regardèrent, complices et s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de rejoindre leur fils qui c'était jeté sur les différents paquets au pied du sapin.

Comme tous les ans, Junior avait été extrêmement gâté mais, à ses yeux, le plus beau cadeau fut la photographie, prise par Esmée la veille, où ils riaient tous les trois sur le canapé blanc du salon et qu'elle avait encadrée pour lui.

Les jours qui suivirent Noël se passèrent dans une ambiance plus que joyeuse, le bonheur qu'éprouvaient Bella et Edward en était contagieux.

Les discussions « mariage » allaient bon train dans la maison des Cullen. Les dates avaient quasiment toutes étaient fixées.

Ben et Angela se marieraient au printemps à San Francisco. Cette dernière souhaitait un mariage simple, sans fioritures … qui lui ressemble. Elle souhaitait que certains membres de l'équipage du USS California soit invités. Edward lui promit qu'il ferait son possible pour transmettre les invitations.

Alice quand à elle décréta qu'elle se marierait en hiver, et après mure réflexion – c'est à dire 5 minutes – décida que le mieux serait de se marier à la date anniversaire de ses fiançailles. Jasper approuva son choix.

Edward et Bella, quand à eux, fuyaient régulièrement ces réunions où il n'était question que de robes, de cérémonie, de traiteur, etc … La plupart du temps, ils entrainaient Junior avec eux, lui faisant visiter leurs endroits préférés.

Ils étaient retournés avec lui dans leur Clairière. Cette dernière avait changée, les arbres avaient poussés … mais elle gardait cette même atmosphère paisible qui les avaient tant séduits l'un et l'autre.

Junior trouva l'endroit géant, surtout pour une bataille de boules de neige père/fils.

Le samedi suivant Noël, ils firent à Junior la surprise de l'emmené sur une plage de Port Angeles. Mais pas n'importe quelle plage, cette fameuse plage où Edward avait emmené Bella voir des baleines pour la toute première fois.

Edward plaça Junior sur ses épaules de façon à ce qu'il puisse mieux voir si une quelconque baleine leur faisait le plaisir de montrer le bout de sa queue.

_-Dis maman ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va pouvoir en voir des baleines ?_

_-C'est possible. Les baleines qui vivent dans cette partie de l'océan Pacifique ne sont pas migratrices, elles restent dans cette zone toute l'année._

_-Et c'est vrai que tu en a vu ici avec papa ?_

_-Oui, c'est vrai et nous avons aussi vu des baleines ce jour là, mais ce n'était pas à cette époque de l'année._

_-Moi j'espère qu'on en verra même s'il neige. J'en ai jamais vu en vrai des baleines._

Puis, comme par magie, une forme apparut au loin.

_-Regarde, c'en est une !_ Lui dit Edward en pointant du doigt la zone où était apparue la baleine.

_-Oui !! je l'ai vue !!! et regarde y'en a une autre !!_

Une troisième fit aussi son apparition, mais elle fut la dernière.

_-Ça alors ! Mes deux anciens meilleurs élèves !_

Bella et Edward se tournèrent comme un seul homme.

Surpris par le mouvement de son père, Junior perdit l'équilibre et serait tombé si Edward ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

_-Mr Banner! _S'étonna Bella.

-_Et oui, toujours de ce monde._

Edward salua à son tour son ancien professeur qui les regarda alternativement ainsi que Junior.

Finalement il sourit.

_-Je trouve étrange que Charlie ne t'ai pas encore collé dans une cellule, Edward._

Ce dernier passa nerveusement ses main dans ses cheveux.

_-C'est pas l'envie qui lui a manqué …_

Bella souri tout en serrant plus fort sa main.

_-Tu m'étonnes !_ Rit-il.

Junior se pencha vers son père pour lui demander:

-_C'est qui papa ?_

Edward le fit descendre de ses épaules.

_-C'est Mr Banner. C'était notre professeur de biologie à ta maman et moi quand on était à l'école à Forks._

_-Oh …_, fit le petit tout en étudiant attentivement la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. _Alors c'est grâce à vous que maman est devenue biologiste marine et que papa est médecin maintenant ?_

Le professeur ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda Edward.

_-Médecin ? Et bien ça alors !_

Edward sourit timidement.

_-C'est une longue histoire..._ lui répondit-il.

_- Et bien dans ce cas, allons nous mettre au chaud de façon à ce que vous puissiez me raconter tout ça !_

Bella et Edward s'interrogèrent du regard, puis accédèrent à la demande de leur ancien professeur qui les entraina dans un café non loin de la plage.

_-Et bien_, commença Mr Banner,_ vous vivez tous en Californie ?_

_-Non … ya juste maman et moi, papa il vit à Washington avec le Commandant Hopkins_. Répondit Junior.

-_À bon ? _S'étonna de nouveau Mr Banner en regardant Bella et Edward qui ne savait pas vraiment que répondre.

_-Je vous l'ai dit … c'est une très longue histoire …_ lui répondit simplement Edward.

Et pour la première fois, Bella et Edward racontèrent leur histoire à une personne extérieure à leur famille.

Leur ancien professeur n'hésita pas à les charrier sur les circonstances de la conception de Junior, il fut profondément peiné du déroulement de la grossesse de Bella et extrêmement surpris du parcours d'Edward. Il s'horrifia du fait que Bella et Angela se trouvaient à bord du Rainbow Warrior II lorsque de son naufrage, qui aux yeux du grand publique restait un mystère.

_-Et bien ça alors … je comprends que peu de personnes soient au courant de cette histoire … elle est tout simplement stupéfiante ! Et qu'allez vous faire maintenant ?_

Bella soupira.

_-Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux plus que l'on soit séparé_, dit-elle en regardant tendrement Edward.

Ce dernier lui sourit et croisa ses doigts avec les siens.

_-Il est vrai que nous avons encore bon nombre de questions à régler_, confirma Edward.

_-Et il va falloir les régler vite_, lui répondit Bella en posant sa main sur son ventre.

Mr Banner capta son geste.

_-Ne me dites pas que …_

Bella et Edward sourirent tous deux.

_-Si … _répondit Bella en rougissant._ De six semaines._

_-Mais personne n'est encore au courant, mis à part Angela et son fiancé, Ben._

_-Et bien … mais félicitations à tous les deux. En tout cas Edward, il va falloir penser un jour à faire de Bella une femme honnête._

Edward rit.

_-Je l'aime bien en femme malhonnête moi_, répondit-il.

Bella lui envoya un coup de coude joueur dans les côtes. Il simula la douleur faisant rire Bella.

Leur ancien professeur les regardait avec un air amusé.

_-Je suppose qu'à Forks ça doit jaser …_

_-Oh ça oui ! Je crois bien que Jessica « Newton » à bien faillit accoucher quand elle m'a vu embrasser Edward._

_-Je pense que l'on parlera encore longtemps du retour de Bella et Edward à Forks._

_-Ça j'en suis certain. Les commères vont avoir de quoi médire pendant au moins une décennie d'après les rumeurs qui courent déjà._

Ils passèrent encore un peu de temps à parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

Edward porta Junior, qui c'était endormi depuis un moment et, après avoir dit au revoir à leur professeur, ils regagnèrent la villa.

Le soir du 31 décembre, ils étaient de nouveau tous réunis chez les Cullen.

Les frères d'Angela faisaient eux aussi partit de la fête.

Bella et Angela passèrent de nouveau une soirée sans alcool, toujours sous le prétexte de soutenir Rosalie.

Un peu avant minuit, débuta une tradition que les Cullen mettaient un point d'honneur à respecter chaque 31décembre.

Carlisle se chargea de ranimer les braises et rajouta du bois dans la cheminée de façon à obtenir une bonne flambée.

Chacun alla chercher ce dont il avait besoin, même Junior, et revint auprès du feu.

Cette tradition était simple et très symbolique, chacun brûlait dans la cheminée quelque chose qui symbolisait tout ce qui avait été négatif durant l'année passée. **[N/G; je la trouve géniale cette tradition!]**

Renée et Phil furent les premiers et jetèrent dans les flammes la lettre leur apprenant la disparition de Bella.

Angela jeta une photo où elle se trouvait avec ses parents, avant de se réfugier dans les bras de Ben.

Alice et Jasper brûlèrent des papiers en rapport avec leur travail.

Emmett et Rosalie brûlèrent la copie du dossier médicale de Rosalie, mais uniquement la partie concernant ses fausses couches et le traitement contre l'infertilité qu'elle avait du subir.

Charlie jeta dans le feu un épais dossier et regarda Edward dans les yeux au moment de le faire.

_-Qu'est-ce que c'était papy ?_ Demanda Junior.

Charlie soupira et fixa Edward.

_-La trace de toutes les bêtises qu'à fait ton père quand il était plus jeune._

_-Il en a fait tant que ça ! _S'étonna Junior.

Charlie s'exclama alors qu'Edward était quelque peu gêné.

_-Oh ça oui, il en a fait des bêtises ton papa. J'espère que tu n'en feras pas le dixième car ça m'embêterait beaucoup de devoir mettre mon petit fils en prison._

Junior déglutit difficilement puis se tourna vers son père.

_-Papy t'a mis en prison ?_

Edward lui sourit.

_-Il a essayé, mais il n'a jamais réussi._

Junior ouvrit de grands yeux.

-_J'étais pas au courant de tout ça moi !_

_-Non, et tu n'en connaitras pas la moitié avant d'avoir atteint ta majorité, je n'ai aucune envie que tu reproduises les bêtises de ton père. _Lui dit Bella l'air sévère. _Tu es suffisamment capable d'en trouver tout seul._

Junior sourit à son père pour essayer de l'amadouer.

Edward faillit lui sourire en retour mais il capta le regard noir de Bella et se ravisa.

_-Désolé mon grand, mais j'ai aucune envie d'avoir des problèmes avec ta mère._

Les épaules de Junior retombèrent et il alla s'assoir à côté de son père.

_-C'est jamais bon d'avoir des ennuis avec maman …_

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et Edward, tout comme le reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce, se retint difficilement de rire.

-_Si tu jetais plutôt ton mauvais souvenir dans le feu ?_ Proposa Esmée.

Le petit garçon obtempéra et sortit d'une enveloppe la photo recomposée de sa famille.

Maintenant j'en aurais une vraie ! Dit-il avant de jeter la photographie dans les flammes.

Edward fut le suivant.

Il avait avec lui la poubelle à papier de sa chambre où étaient restés les brouillons de la lettre qu'il avait laissé à Bella.

Il s'accroupit devant la cheminée et y lança les boules de papier une à une.

Il resta à regarder les morceaux de papier brûlés et se perdit dans le rougeoiement des flammes.

Il fut surprit de sentir la main de Bella sur son épaule.

Elle avait dans la main une enveloppe jaunie sur laquelle son prénom était écrit.

_-Tu l'avais gardé ?_ Lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

_-Oui … elle était avec tout le reste._ Lui répondit-elle en expédiant à son tour l'enveloppe dans les flammes.

Tous deux se redressèrent et s'enlacèrent avant de retourner s'assoir auprès de Junior, qui montrait des signes de fatigue.

Puis ce fut le tour d'Esmée et Carlisle.

Esmée avait avec elle un paquet de cartes postales qu'elle envoya en vrac dans la cheminée.

_-Mes cartes,_ chouina Edward. _Moi qui ais eu tant de mal à faire varier les lieux d'expédition._

_-D'ailleurs il va falloir que tu m'explique comment tu as fait parce que je suppose que l'hiver dernier tu n'étais pas en Alaska, non ?_

Edward sourit en repensant au sergent qui avait emporté sa carte avec la promesse de la poster une fois rentré au pays.

Carlisle avait entre ses mains un paquet de lettres.

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est grand-père_, lui demanda Junior.

_-Le symbole de mon entêtement. Des lettres qui ont fait plus de mal que de bien à ma famille._

Edward ne comprit pas immédiatement où voulait en venir son père, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive l'en-tête d'Harvard sur l'une et celle de Yale ou encore de Cornell sur d'autres.

Carlisle les jeta avec force dans la cheminée et referma la porte vitrée avant de retourner s'assoir auprès d'Esmée dont il serra la main.

Edward étudia le visage de son père. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent … il y vit du regret et de la peine.

Emmett le sortit de ses pensées en sautant du fauteuil où il était installé et commença le décompte des dernières secondes de l'année 2013

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Et ils hurlèrent tous un « Bonne année »

Edward embrassa Bella avec passion, à l'instar des autres couples présents dans la pièce, pour lui souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année.

Esmée se jeta dans les bras de chacun de ses enfants. Charlie embrassa sa fille et son petit fils et serra la main d'Edward. Lorsque ce dernier se retrouva face à Carlisle, il le jaugea quelques secondes du regard puis lui tendit la main. Carlisle la saisit et la serra fermement tout en regardant son fils droit dans les yeux.

_-Bonne année Edward._

_-Elle le sera … à toi aussi … bonne année._

Carlisle hocha de la tête et retourna auprès d'Esmée alors que Renée sauta littéralement sur Edward et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

_-Toi tu as intérêt de prendre soin de ma fille et de mon petit fils sinon je pense que tu passeras un très très mauvais quart d'heure._

Edward lui sourit.

_-Ne vous en faites pas je prendrais grand soins d'eux tous._

Renée fronça les sourcils, trouvant sa phrase étrange. Edward lui fit un clin d'œil et un magnifique sourire avant de rejoindre Bella.

Cette dernière se réfugia entre ses bras et se serra contre lui.

L'un et l'autre souriaient car ils savaient que cette nouvelle année, et les suivantes seraient tout simplement merveilleuses.

&&&

* Référence aux glaces à l'eau Mr Freeze® qui ont marqué les étés de mon enfance. (Rien a voir avec le personnage de Batman)

** parce qu'il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César, celle-là je l'ai piquée à Magda88, Revivre à New York. Elle m'a sacrément fait rire et je la trouvais idéale !!!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Et voilà ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**_

_**Et oui … Bella est bien enceinte, date d'accouchement prévu pour la mi-août, soit un mois après Rosalie.**_

_**Certaine l'avait deviné … ou du moins en était restée convaincue même si j'avais cherché à brouiller les cartes ^^**_

_**Pas de chapitre le weekend prochain parce que je n'aurais absolument pas le temps d'écrire cette semaine et parce que je ne sais absolument pas comment je vais bien pouvoir arranger toutes mes idées donc... patience … **_

_**Comme n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions si vous en avez j'y répondrez avec joie à condition que ce ne soit pas un « Spoïler ».**_

_**À très Bientôt **_

_**EstL**_


	22. Important

**/!\Important/!\**

Je suis au regret de vous apprendre que j'ai décidé de mettre un terme à USS California

Je sais qu'il restait encore 2 chapitres et l'épilogue ...

mais j'ai décidé de m'arrêter là

Désolée

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Poisson d'Avril !!!**

Bonne journée à toutes (et à tous)

Je travail encore sur le prochain chapitre

Date de livraison inconnue, désolée


	23. Washington to Washington

_**Youhou ? Ya quelqu'un ? Vous êtes pas toutes parties ? (N/Elo :en tout cas moi je suis là!)**_

_**Bon, s'il y a quelqu'un je présente mes excuse pour ce très très gros retard (je crois que c'est plus du retard arrivé à ce niveaux la ^^')**_

_**bon ci-dessous les réponses aux Reviews du chapitre précédent (pas le poisson d'avril).**_

_**Ah oui, au fait, tant que je vous tiens, sur ce poisson d'avril j'ai eu plus de 150 reviews … alors pourquoi je dépasse pas les 70 sur les autres chapitres ? Il faut vous foutre la trouille à la fin des chapitres ou quoi ?**_

._**  
**_

_**Maho: c'est vrai que ce chapitre a été long à arrivé mais c'est parce qu'il a été long à écrire aussi !**_

_**Twilight-poison: et oui, il y avait même une très belle anguille sous roche ^^**_

_**Hélène: je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise**_

_**Onja: Merci beaucoup ^^ C'est vrai qu'il se passe pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre et c'est sans oublier LA grande nouvelle ! Un autre bébé pour Bella et Edward !**_

_**Cocotte56: il a pourtant été posté bien plus tôt ! J'ose à peine te demander combien de temps tu as dormi cette nuit là … C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi être fière d'Edward et Angie. Esmée est géniale et a bien plus de caractère que ce qu'elle peut laisser paraitre.**_

_**Alice: merci infiniment tes compliments sur cette fiction me font très plaisir. J'espère que tu « boiras » les chapitres suivants avec autant de délectation.**_

_**Méli: ne t'en fait pas, tu n'es pas la seule à t'être faite avoir. J'avais volontairement brouillé les piste sde façon à vous surprendre.**_

_**Mery lina: c'était fait exprès! Au départ je publiais tous les vendredi … mais depuis quelques temps c'est beaucoup beaucoup plus anarchique**_

_**PatieSnow: une fille ? Un chance sur 2 ^^, Pas de problèmes en perspective pour Rose, pour Edward ça devrait aller aussi, tout finira par s'arranger entre Ed et Carlisle mais il faudra du temps, ils ont déjà commencé à avancer.**_

_**Jennifer: bonjour à toi nouvelle addict ^^ N'hésite pas à jeter un œil aux deux autres. Le Pouvoir des Rêves est une petite fiction toute mignonne quand au Secret des Anges... elle est à peine entamée^^. Ne juge pas par rapport à USS, les 2 autres sont vraiment très différentes.**_

_**Lilou: et oui je sais, je suis la tentation ultime mouhaha ! Plus sérieusement c'est vrai que pour la grossesse j'ai essayé de brouiller les pistes … mais l'occasion était trop belle. Edward et Angela sont terrible et le pasteur en a pris pour son grade. Pour ce qui est d'Esmée … à ton avis, de qui tient Alice?**_

_**Angel: toi tu es une romantique comme je les aimes ^^. je pense que si je devais faire un vote, la petite soeur l'emporterait sur le petit frère. Je te remercie pour tes compliments sur cette fiction, j'espère que les autres te plairons tout autant.**_

_**Milene31: merci beaucoup. Tes comppliments me font vraiment plaisir même si finalement je trouve que cette fiction est totalement imparfaite … parfois j'ai fortement envie de la reprendre et de tout recommencer !**_

_**KM: tu as tout à fait raison, en fait c'est une faute de frappe (yen a certaines qui vont se faire tirer les oreilles pour ne pas avoir vu un tel truc !) en fait la bonne date est le 20/12/2013, ce qui correspond au vendredi avant leur départ pour Forks … le jours où elle est allé chercher ses cadeaux de Noël avec Angela.!voilà ! J'espère que tu trouvera ça plus logique … Pour ce qui est du reste de tes questions, tu aura tes réponses dans les deux prochains chapitres.**_

_**Lyna: je suis contente que le Pouvoir des rêves t'ait plus, c'est la première fiction que j'ai publié sur et je l'aime beaucoup, c'est mon premier bébé. Pour ce qui est de USS California … je ne trouve pas grand chose à dire mis à part MERCI. J'étais franchement « sur les cul » quand j'ai lu ton commentaire … il y a pourtant tan d'autre fictions tellement mieux écrites que la mienne …**_

_**Miia: non, je n'abandonne pas, la preuve en image … enfin tu me comprends ^^**_

_**Merci aussi à Aurélie, C., Marion, Matrineu54**_

_**Et à chacune de celle qui m'ont envoyé des messages d'encouragement et que je n'ai pas recensé ici, MERCI, ça fait toujours plaisir et surtout parce que je n'ai pas lu une seule fois que vous m'accusiez de vous priver de vos héros par pure sadisme.**_

_**Pour répondre de façon définitive à la question: pourquoi Edward et Bella n'ont-ils rien dit de la grossesse de Bella ? Je répondrais simplement que pour l'instant ils gardent ça pour eux, que même si Angela et Ben sont déjà au courant, c'est à Junior qu'ils l'annonceront en premier, le reste de la famille l'apprendra plus tard**_

_**ERRATUM : il semblerait qu'une erreur se soit glissée dans le chapitre précédent, sur les échos de Bella, la date inscrite est 20/12/2013 et non 20/10/2013, le 20/12/2013 correspond au vendredi où elle s'est éclipsée avec Angela, juste après leur retour à San Francisco.**_

_**.**_

_**Bon maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses et vu l'écart qu'il y a eu entre ces deux derniers chapitres je crois bien qu'un petit résumé s'impose:**_

_**Dans les épisodes précédents …**_

_**Bella arrive à Forks alors qu'elle a 17 ans. Là-bas, elle rencontre Edward Cullen Bad Boy de service dont elle tombe éperdument amoureuse …**_

_**j'suis remonté trop loin ? Bon …**_

… _**Bella a découvert qu'elle était enceinte d'Edward pour la seconde fois et annonce la bonne nouvelle à Edward le soir de Noël. Suite à cela, elle décide d'abandonner sa vie à San Francisco et de rejoindre Edward à Washington DC avec leur fils Edward Jr.**_

…_** j'ose à peine imaginer l'effet qu'aurait ce résumé si j'en faisais le résumé présent dans les archives de …. mais au final on en était à peu près là, c'est à dire au départ d'Ed, Bella et Jr pour la côte Est.**_

_**Bonne lecture mes louloutes (et mes loulous ?)**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

******Chapitre dix-huit:**

******Washington to Washington**

.

.

.

Adossé à la chambranle de la porte, Edward regardait Bella s'affairer dans la chambre, allant et venant, mettant un vêtement dans le sac, le retirant pour en mettre un autre à la place.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au spectacle qu'elle offrait. Elle était simplement magnifique. Ses lèvres étaient continuellement étirées par un léger sourire, un sourire qu'il retrouvait aisément sur ses propres lèvres.

La marque du bonheur parait-il.

- _Tu as bientôt fini ?_ Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle faisait un énième aller/retour entre son dressing et le grand sac de voyage posé sur le lit.

Bella se tourna vers lui et sourit plus largement.

_- Oui, je crois que tout y est. De toute façon nous ne partons que pour quelques jours._

_- En effet, et nous repasserons par ici avant de partir pour D.C._

Edward prit le sac de Bella et le sien, mais ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui les avaient amené à prendre cette décision : vivre, ensembles, à Washington. **[N/Elo :alléluia!]**

***** Flash Back*****

_Forks, 2 janvier 2014, (soit 48h plus tôt)._

Bella et Edward, confortablement installés sur le lit de ce dernier, regardaient la neige tomber à travers la grande baie vitrée de la chambre.

_- Je crois que Mr Banner a raison, _dit Bella tout à coup.

_- À propos de quoi ?_

_- De notre avenir … de ce que nous allons faire …_

Edward soupira lourdement.

_- Nous ne sommes plus seuls … il y a Junior et …_

_- Le petit Haricot,_ dit Edward à sa place, tout en caressant le ventre de Bella.

_- Oui, et le petit Haricot,_ confirma Bella tout en souriant.

Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Edward et la serra fort.

_- Mais à cause d'eux, pour eux, nous ne pouvons pas nous comporter comme deux adolescents vivants d'amour et d'eau fraiche … Même si Dieu sait que cette situation est plus que tentante._

Edward serra Bella plus fort contre lui.

_- Je sais … j'y ai pensé moi aussi, mais je ne suis encore arrivé à aucune solution qui puisse vraiment être satisfaisante pour tout le monde. D'autant plus que j'ignore encore ce qu'il adviendra vraiment de moi avec ce qui m'attend à D.C. à la fin du mois._

Bella se tourna de façon à lui faire face.

_- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas aller tous les trois à Washington pour commencer et nous aviserons là-bas._

_- Mais, Junior ? Il doit reprendre l'école la semaine prochaine. Il a suffisamment été absent ces derniers temps._

Bella soupira.

_- Je pourrais toujours m'arranger avec sa maitresse pour qu'elle m'indique ce qu'ils étudieront dans les prochaines semaines. Et si tu devais rester plus longtemps à Washington, et bien nous inscrirons Junior dans une école là-bas. Je suis sûre que nous en trouverons au moins une aussi bonne que celle de San Francisco._

_- Tu envisagerais vraiment de t'installer là-bas ? Mais … tes études ? Tes recherches ? Tu ne peux pas tout abandonner comme ça !_

Bella laissa échapper un lourd soupir.

_- Edward … la question n'est pas là …_

_- Serais-tu capable de me jurer que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi ?_

_- Mais bien sûr que ça à avoir avec toi ! Mais aussi avec Junior et le bébé ! … Je ne peux pas Edward … après ce qui c'est passé à bord du Rainbow Warrior … je ne me sens pas capable de continuer là-dedans. J'adore mon travail mais je vous aime encore plus._

_- Bella …_

Elle l'interrompit en plaçant son index sur ses lèvres.

_- Laisses moi finir je t'en prie. Je sais que tu voulais que je puisse faire des études … Mais je t'en prie, laisse moi prendre cette décision pour nous …_

_- Ne la regretterais-tu pas ?_ Lui demanda Edward avec inquiétude.

Bella fit non de la tête puis lui sourit.

_- Et même si ça venait à me manquer, je pourrais toujours me faire embaucher comme professeure de biologie_, conclut-elle avec un sourire.

Edward plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Bella et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

_- Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan._

Bella lui sourit.

_- Je t'aime aussi Edward Anthony Cullen Sénior._

Edward ne put réprimer un rire avant d'attirer Bella contre lui et de l'embrasser de nouveau.

À présent, il ne leur restait plus qu'à annoncer leur décision à Junior et au reste de la famille.

En fin d'après-midi, ils prirent Junior à part et montèrent avec lui dans la chambre d'Edward.

_- Mon chéri … ton père et moi voudrions te parler de quelque chose._

Junior perdit soudainement toutes ses couleurs et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de l'angoisse.

_- Papa va s'en aller ?_ Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

_- Non …_

Junior inspira profondément. Soulagé.

_- Vous allez vous marier ? _Demanda-t-il sur un ton beaucoup plus enjoué.

_- Non …_

_- Alors, je vais avoir une petite sœur ?_ Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Edward et Bella se regardèrent, certains que l'annonce de la grossesse de Bella ferait au moins un heureux.

_- Calme toi mon grand et laisse parler ta mère,_ dit Edward à son fils en le prenant par les épaules.

_- Junior, comme tu le sais, papa vit à Washington …_

Junior hocha la tête.

_- Et il va bientôt falloir qu'il y retourne pour son travail …_

_- Mais !_ Tenta-t-il d'intervenir

_- Nous avons décidés que nous partirons tous les trois là-bas._

Junior se calma instantanément et fixa sa mère, puis son père et de nouveau sa mère.

_- Ça veut dire qu'on va déménager ? Qu'on va plus habiter à San Francisco ? Qu'on vivra plus avec Betty, tonton et marraine ? Qu'on habitera beaucoup plus loin de mamie Renée et Parrain, et de papy Charlie, grand-père et grand-mère ? Et que je ne verrais plus mes copains d'école ?_

Bella regarda son fils avec tristesse.

_- C'est bien ce que ça veut dire._

_- Mais c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui viens habiter à San Francisco ?_ Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son père.

_- Je sais bien que c'est injuste mon grand … mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je sais que tout cela te fait de la peine mais tu t'y feras très vite. Tu verras. Et puis, on sera beaucoup plus proche de Tonton Em' et Tata'Lice._

Junior ne paru qu'à moitié convaincu par les arguments de son père.

_- Junior_, lui dit Edward en le regardant droit dans les yeux,_ je te promets que dès que nous aurons la possibilité de retourner sur la côte ouest, nous y retournerons._

Le petit garçon fronça ses sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

_- Tu le jures ?_ Demanda-t-il avec force.

_- Je te le jure, sur ce que j'ai de plus cher._

Junior se calma mais conserva malgré tout son air bougon.

_- Mais toi maman ? Tu vas continuer à t'occuper des baleines ?_

Bella lui sourit tendrement et lui caressa la joue.

_- Non mon chéri, je vais juste m'occuper de toi._

_- Donc, tu ne partiras plus en expédition ?_

_- Non._

_- C'est cool ça. Et peut-être que comme ça je l'aurais ma petite sœur._

Bella sourit et secoua la tête.

Quand Edward Cullen avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait lui en faire changer. Cette vérité absolue valait autant pour le père que pour le fils.

_- Mais pourquoi tu veux une petite sœur ?_ Lui demanda son père._ Pourquoi pas un petit frère?_

Junior leva les épaules.

_- Parce que les petites sœurs, c'est super jolies, et puis il faut les protéger. C'est mon copain Julian qui me l'a dit. Il a une petite sœur lui._

_- Et les petits frères ?_

_- Les petits frères, c'est pas pareil …_

_- C'est certain … mais tu pourrais aussi lui apprendre plein de choses._

_- Il t'a appris quoi Tonton Em' à toi ?_

Edward sourit très largement.

_- À faire des bêtises._

Junior éclata de rire.

_- C'est peut-être pas si mal d'avoir un petit frère alors … mais je préfèrerais quand même avoir une petite sœur … Le petit frère ça sera pour la prochaine fois,_ annonça-t-il avec un sourire.

Edward et Bella se regardèrent … légèrement paniqué par les projets de leur fils.

_- Et … tu comptes en avoir combien des frères et sœurs ?_ Demanda Edward en hésitant.

Junior leva les épaules.

_- Je sais pas moi … un frère et une sœur, c'est pas mal déjà … peut-être deux sœurs, comme ça, ça fera un compte rond, trois filles, trois garçons, pas de jaloux! _(parents compris ^^)**[N/Elo :ambitieux le petit!]**

Bella et Edward se regardèrent de nouveau. Edward passa nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts alors que Bella le regardait d'un air amusé.

_- Écoute mon grand_, reprit Edward d'une voix incertaine,_ pour ce qui est de la Californie … je veux bien te promettre de faire mon possible … mais pour le reste …_

_- Nous verrons plus tard_, finit Bella à sa place, lui montrant ainsi son soutient.

_- C'est comme vous voulez, en tout cas j'espère que c'est chouette d'habiter à Washington._

Junior avait finalement bien prit la chose, mais ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas des autres membres de la famille.

Ce qu'ils firent le soir même après le repas.

Une fois encore, ils étaient tous réunis chez les Cullen. C'était le dernier repas avant le départ de Ben et Angela, qui reprenaient l'avion pour San Francisco le lendemain matin.

Après le repas, ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon qui, depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, était devenu bien trop petit.

Bella se racla la gorge et se lança.

Edward et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer.

_- T'es enceinte !_ Lança Alice.

_- Non mais Alice, ça devient obsessionnel chez toi ! _Déclara Edward en rigolant. _Jazz, tu pourrais quand même faire quelque chose ?_

Jasper haussa les épaules d'un air désespéré.

_- J'ai essayé figure toi !_

Tous se mirent à rire, certains riaient jaune.

_- Dis, je peux le dire maman ?_

Bella sourit à son fils mais ce fut Edward qui l'y autorisa.

_- Vas-y, si tu veux._

Junior sourit. Cette nouvelle aventure lui plaisait de plus en plus.

_- Et bien, avec papa et maman, on va aller habiter à Washington._

Edward et Bella fixait avec crainte et attention leur famille.

_- QUOI ?_ S'exclama Charlie.

Betty avait les larmes aux yeux, tout comme Angela qui avait rapidement enfoui son visage dans le torse de Ben. Renée semblait encaisser le choc tout comme Phil, déçu de les voir partir si loin.

_-Mais Bella, tu ne peux pas abandonner tes recherches, tout ce que tu as à San Francisco !_ Cria Charlie.

Bella sourit légèrement et lança un regard en coin à Edward. Celui-ci se contenta de lever les épaules, à l'identique de son fils, et de lui sourire.

_- C'est étrange papa … parce qu'Edward a eu la même réflexion que toi lorsque je le lui ai annoncé._

_- Et bien tu devrais peut-être bien l'écouter !_

Bella sourit plus largement.

_- Charlie, j'ai pris ma décision en mon âme et conscience. J'adore ce que je fais, mais j'aime ma famille encore plus et pour rien au monde je ne prendrais le risque de la perdre. Ce qui c'est passé en octobre m'a fait revoir mes priorités, c'est tout._

Charlie regarda sa fille tristement mais ne trouva rien à redire puisqu'il savait qu'elle avait raison.

La famille passe avant tout.

Charlie se rassit et Betty se réfugia dans ses bras.

_- Vous allez nous manquer tous les … deux … _dit Angela d'une voix où les larmes étaient encore présentes.

_- Oh … Angie … _dit Bella en se levant pour aller la rejoindre et la prendre dans ses bras. _On aura plein d'occasions de se voir … les mariages …_, chuchota-t-elle.

_- Les naissances …_ lui répondit Angela sur le même ton.

_- Et l'anniversaire de Junior._

Angela soupira.

_- Je sais que tu ne peux pas rester loin de lui_ , lui dit-elle doucement. _Mais ça fait sept ans et demi que nous vivons ensemble, avec Betty. Ça va faire bizarre de ne plus avoir Junior à la maison … La maison sera vide …_

_- Il ne tient qu'à toi de la remplir ! Lui rétorqua Bella, ce qui fit rire tout le monde à l'exception de Ben_**[N/A: On se demande pourquoi ?] [N/H: Peut-être ce qui suit le plaisir de la remplir]**

La seule personne à se réjouir de leur prochain départ pour Washington était Alice qui était déjà entrain de calculer la distance entre NYC et DC et le temps de vol qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les deux villes.

Edward était certain que d'ici une heure, elle aurait déjà planifié un très grand nombre de séance shopping dans l'une ou l'autre des villes.

Esmée était heureuse du choix de Bella de suivre Edward même si elle aussi était triste de les voir partir si loin. Bientôt, ce seront tous ses enfants qui habiterons à plus de 4 000 km d'elle.

Carlisle aussi était satisfait du tournant que prenaient les choses, il savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour chacun d'entre eux. D'autant plus que son instinct lui disait que Junior ne resterais pas longtemps fils unique …

*****Fin Flach Back*****

_- Edward ? Tu es avec moi ?_

Edward se sortit de ses pensées et sourit à Bella.

_- Pour toujours mon Amour !_

Bella rit.

_- Mais tu n'as pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que je te disais !_

_- Vraiment ? Et que disais-tu ?_

_- Je disais qu'il serait peut-être préférable que je passe à l'hôpital récupérer mon dossier médical._

_- Oh oui … je crois que ça serait préférable en effet. Désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs._

_- Je m'en étais rendu compte,_ lui répondit-elle en souriant.

En bas, Junior boudait, mécontent que ses parents retournent à San Francisco sans lui, même pour quelques jours.

_- Mais pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de venir avec vous ? C'est pas juste, je pourrais pas dire au revoir à mes copains !_

_- Mais tu n'auras pas à leur dire au revoir, tu continueras à les voir par internet si tu le souhaites._

Cela n'eut aucun effet étant donné qu'il continua à bougonner dans son coin.

_- C'est amusant … il me fait penser à quelqu'un_, fit remarquer Esmée.

_- Vraiment ?_ Lui répondit Edward en faignant l'innocence.

_- Oh oui, tu réagissais de la même façon à son âge !_

_- Que voulez-vous Esmée, les chiens ne font pas des chats …_ lui répondit Bella avec un maigre sourire.

Esmée lui sourit alors qu'Edward levait les yeux au ciel.

_- Allez-y, sinon vous serez en retard_, leur dit Esmée.

_- Oui, maman,_ lui répondit Edward, comme s'il avait eu 5 ans.

Cela eu au moins pour effet de dérider Junior qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Bella s'accroupit face à lui et le pris dans ses bras. Elle le serra fort contre elle.

_- On ne sera pas absents très longtemps mon cœur. On sera rentrés dimanche soir._

Junior ne répondit rien mais se serra plus fortement contre sa mère, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir les larmes qui lui brulaient les yeux.

_- Allez, mon grand_, lui dit son père en posant une main sur son épaule.

Junior se détacha de sa mère et regarda son père avec des yeux tristes. Ce denier se pencha vers lui, lui embrassa le front avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

Junior laissa échapper un léger soupire avant de rejoindre sa grand-mère et de se coller à elle.

Edward prit Bella par les épaules et l'entraina avec lui vers la porte d'entrée.

Ne voulant pas montrer à son fils combien il lui en coutait de le voir dans cet état, Bella ne laissa couler ses larmes qu'une fois qu'ils furent dans la voiture.

Edward ne dit rien mais passa son pouce sur sa joue de façon à effacer toutes traces des larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues.

Leur voyage jusqu'à San Francisco se déroula dans le calme. Bella le passa accrochée au bras d'Edward qui tentait de la réconforter par des gestes tendres.

Alors que l'avion amorçait sa descente vers l'aéroport international de San Francisco, Bella relâcha la pression autour du bras d'Edward.

_- Je suis désolée,_ s'excusa-t-elle_. Je sais que ma réaction est exagérée mais … d'habitude j'ai beaucoup moins de mal à le laisser, surtout quand il est avec la famille..._

Edward lui sourit tendrement et lui caressa la joue.

_- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Bella, cela n'a pas la moindre importance et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que tes hormones vont commencer à te jouer des tours. Tu ne souffre peut-être pas de nausées matinales mais tu n'échapperas pas à tes hormones. La seule chose dont je m'inquiète c'est qu'elles te transforment en une lionne hyper protectrice envers ses petits … Là, je commencerais à avoir peur … surtout pour moi._

Bella laissa apparaître son premier sourire depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le hall d'entrée des Cullen et donna une tape joueuse dans l'épaule d'Edward.

En guise de réponse, il embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

Angela les attendait dans le hall des arrivées. Cette dernière était heureuse de retrouver son amie, même si elle savait que ce serait la dernière fois avant de longs mois. Elles qui n'avaient quasiment jamais été séparées depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le lycée et Forks par la même occasion.

Les embrassades furent rapides avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers la voiture garée un peu plus loin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Edward et Bella se trouvaient dans la pension de famille qui les avait hébergés durant toutes ces années. Ils eurent à peine le temps de poser leurs valises et de saluer Ben et Angela qu'ils durent s'atteler aux tâches qui les attendaient.

La première étape était l'école de Junior. Bella avait appelé la veille pour prévenir de l'absence de Junior et informer l'école de leurs projets à venir.

Ils s'y rendirent à pied et arrivèrent au moment de la récréation.

Rapidement, les amis de Junior se dirigèrent vers eux et rapidement, ils furent entourés par un petit groupe d'enfants, majoritairement composé de garçons même si l'on pouvait y compter quelques filles.

_- Bonjour Mme Swan, dit l'un des camarades du jeune Cullen. Pourquoi Junior ne vient plus à l'école ? Il est malade ?_

_- Non Jacob, il est chez sa grand-mère dans l'état de Washington._

_- Et il ne viendra plus à l'école ici ? _Demanda un autre petit garçon dont Bella avait oublié le nom.

_- Non, parce que nous allons déménager à Washington DC._

_- Wah ! C'est vachement loin_, dit un autre enfant.

_- C'est vrai._

_- Et pourquoi vous partez ?_

_- Parce que c'est là-bas que se trouve le travail de son papa._

_- Son papa ?_ S'étonna le petit Jacob. _Junior a un papa ?_

_- Mais bien sûr, intervint un autre garçon, comme tout le monde et même qu'ils ont le même prénom, banane. C'est pas pour rien que tout le monde l'appelle Junior et pas Edward !_

_- Et c'est le monsieur qui est avec vous ?_ Demanda la petite Beth, qui s'était rapprochée des garçons.

Bella se tourna vers Edward qui était resté légèrement en retrait.

_- Oui, c'est bien lui._

Beth étudia longuement Edward avant de dire:

_- Moi, je trouve qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup._

Bella ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la réflexion de la petite fille.

_- Et comment ça se fait qu'il est jamais venu à l'école avant ? _Demanda Jacob.

Bella se tourna vers Edward, lui faisant signe de répondre à la question.

Ce dernier était gêné d'aborder un sujet aussi horrible que la guerre devant des enfants aussi jeunes. Même devant son propre fils, il en était tout bonnement incapable. Mais face aux visages interrogateurs des amis de son fils … il n'avait guère le choix.

_- Je ne suis jamais venu parce que je n'étais pas aux États-Unis._

_- Et vous étiez où ?_

_- En Afghanistan._

Les yeux des enfants s'agrandirent de stupeur.

_- Vous avez fait la guerre ?_

_- Oui …_

_- Vous êtes un Marines ?_

_- Non, je suis dans la Navy …_

_- Donc, vous êtes resté sur un bateau ?_

_- Non, j'étais à terre._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je suis médecin._

_- Un pour de vrai._

_- Euh … oui … pour de vrai._

_- Donc, vous vous êtes pas battu contre les Talibans ?_

_- Si …_

_- Et vous avez été blessé ?_ Demanda la petite Beth dont l'inquiétude était perceptible dans sa voix.

Edward lui sourit mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de l'institutrice de Junior qui avait remarqué l'attroupement autour d'eux. Elle salua Bella mais se figea lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Edward.

Elle resta à le fixer quelques secondes, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, avant de se ressaisir.

_- Bonjour … je suis Edward Cullen, le …_

_- … papa de Junior, oui … il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir_, finit-elle tout en continuant à fixer Edward.

Bella toussota légèrement. L'institutrice se tourna vers elle.

_- La ressemblance est plus que troublante …_ finit-elle par dire, encore fascinée par Edward.

Elle leur sourit et les entraina à sa suite jusque dans la classe qui était la sienne.

_- Je vous ai préparé ce que vous m'aviez demandé, le dossier complet de Junior ainsi que ce nous devions étudier durant tout ce mois ainsi que d'autres choses, plus complexes, qui devraient le tenir occupé un petit moment. Ça vous laissera ainsi le temps de vous installer et de trouver une école à Junior._

_- À ce sujet justement, auriez-vous des écoles à nous suggérer ?_

L'institutrice leur sourit.

_- Je n'ai pas vraiment de nom à vous donner, le seul conseil, que je puisse vous donner, est de lui trouver une école spécialisée ou au pire, une école qui n'hésitera pas à bousculer son programme pour lui._

Edward et Bella hochèrent de là tête en signe d'assentiment. Mais ils savaient aussi que ce qui primerait dans le choix de cette nouvelle école, serait l'avis de Junior car il devait avant tout se sentir bien dans son environnement. L'un et l'autre se sentaient déjà légèrement coupable de le déraciner si brusquement, ils pouvaient bien lui laisser le choix de son école.

Ensuite, Bella et Edward quittèrent rapidement l'école non sans avoir donné aux camarades de Junior une adresse courriel où ils pourraient le joindre et promirent qu'il leur donnerait rapidement de ses nouvelles.

Ils rentrèrent doucement à la maison, empruntant le chemin des écoliers* pour rentrer à la maison, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la maison, Ben était rentré de l'hôpital et pu confirmer le rendez vous de Bella avec Catherine, sa gynécologue, le lendemain matin.

Pendant leur absence, l'entreprise de déménagement était venue déposer des cartons pour emballer les affaires que Bella et Junior comptaient emporter avec eux. Le tout devait partir le lendemain soir, par avion, avec la voiture d'Edward.

Les quatre amis passèrent donc leur soirée à empaqueter les affaires de Bella et Junior.

Bella et Angela passèrent une large partie de ce temps à se remémorer des anecdotes de ces 7 dernières années. Anecdotes qui la plupart du temps se finissaient entre le rire et les larmes.

Bella avait pris la décision de suivre Edward avec leur fils, parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour eu tous. Mais jamais, elle n'avait imaginé qu'elle aurait autant de mal à quitter Angela, cette maison, cette vie.

Heureusement qu'Edward était là pour parer aux crises de larmes qui menaçaient toutes les 5 minutes, fichues hormones !

Ils ne finirent d'emballer l'ensemble des affaires de Bella et Junior que tard dans la nuit et lorsque le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, Bella ne pu retenir un grognement à l'encontre de son réveil, un grognement qui fit écho à celui d'Edward. Ce dernier n'avait pas plus envie qu'elle de se lever. Alors qu'il allait replonger dans le sommeil, une image germa dans son esprit.

Aujourd'hui, ils devaient aller voir la gynécologue de Bella pour récupérer son dossier médical. Elle examinerait aussi Bella et il pourrait voir leur bébé, son petit haricot bouger, entendre les battements de son minuscule petit cœur.

Cette simple idée illumina son visage d'un sourire et le poussa à sortir du lit, entrainant Bella avec lui.

_- Edward mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? _Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il l'a prenait dans ses bras et l'entrainait vers la salle de bain.

_- Je nous empêche d'être en retard, nous avons rendez-vous avec notre petit Haricot ce matin._

Bella lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa tendrement, heureuse qu'il soit aussi pressé d'assister à ce rendez-vous et surtout, qu'il soit avec elle pour vivre ce moment magique.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente avec 10 bonnes minutes d'avance sur l'horaire prévu. Edward remuait nerveusement l'une de ses jambes, impatient. Elle sourit et Edward le remarqua.

_- Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ?_

Le sourire de Bella s'élargit un peu plus.

_- C'est toi qui me fais sourire,_ lui répondit-elle.

_- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?_

_- Tu es encore plus impatient que ton fils, et pourtant je ne croyais pas la chose possible._

Edward leva les épaules, calma sa « jambe folle », mais ne répondit rien, sachant pertinemment que Bella avait raison.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il recommença et Bella tout en appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de son homme posa l'une de ses mains sur sa jambe pour le pousser à se détendre.

À l'heure prévue, Catherine pénétra dans la salle d'attente.

_- Bella ?_ l'appela-t-elle.

Celle-ci se redressa et se tourna vers sa gynécologue.

Surpris, Edward se leva d'un coup, faisant ainsi rire Bella.

Face à eux, Catherine les observait et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi. Durant un instant elle étudia Edward alors que, prévenant, il aidait Bella à se lever en lui prenant la main.

Elle fut elle aussi surprise par la ressemblance entre Edward Jr et son père. Ce qui fit sourire Bella bien entendu.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de jauger Edward, Catherine les invita à la suivre.

Suivant les consignes du médecin, Bella se déshabilla et s'installa sur la table d'auscultation. Edward s'installa près d'elle et enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

_- Vous être prêts ? _Demanda Catherine.

Edward et Bella se contentèrent de lui sourire.

Catherine commença son examen et rapidement, ils entendirent un son semblable à celui des sabots d'un cheval au galop.

Edward serra plus fort la main de Bella avant de l'embrasser. Cette dernière souriait, heureuse d'entendre à nouveau le cœur de son bébé, de leur petit haricot.

Sur l'écran, le constat fut rapide, leur petit haricot avait bien changé. D'embryon, il était devenu fœtus. À présent, ils pouvaient distinguer aisément ses petits bras et ses petites jambes.

Il prenait tout simplement forme humaine.

Après un rapide examen, Catherine leur imprima de nouvelles échographies.

_- Et voilà, Bella, ton prochain rendez-vous sera dans un mois._

Bella se sentit gênée.

_- En fait, il y a une autre raison à ma venue ce matin, autre que le fait qu'Edward puisse lui aussi voir notre bébé et entendre battre son cœur._

_- Ah bon ? _S'étonna Catherine.

_- Oui, voilà … en fait …_ hésita Bella.

Edward lui prit la main et enlaça ses doigts aux siens en signe de soutient.

_- Je … nous allons quitter San Francisco. Nous allons rejoindre Edward à Washington._

Surprise, Catherine ouvrit de grands yeux.

_- Et bien, ça alors … c'est une surprise … mais étant donné les circonstances actuelles, ce choix semble être le meilleur. C'est étrange que Ben ne m'en ait rien dit. Sais-tu déjà par qui tu comptes être suivit ?_

_- Pas vraiment …_

_- Je connais de très bon obstétriciens à Bethesda, je suis sûr que l'un d'eux se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de Bella et de notre petit haricot_. Intervint Edward pour la première fois.

_- Bethesda ? L'hôpital militaire ?_

_- Oui._

_- Edward est médecin dans la Navy._

_- Oh! Et bien ça alors …_

Edward se frotta nerveusement l'arrière du crane.

_- Médecin … enfin presque … il me reste mon internat à passer avant de pouvoir exercer._

_- Et vers quelle spécialité allez-vous vous diriger ?_

_- Nano-chirurgie. Je fais déjà partit d'un programme visant à soigner les blessés de guerre._

_- En tant que médecin ? _S'étonna-t-elle.

- Non, en tant que patient.

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, une expression de surprise très intense se peignit sur le visage du Dr Catherine Baptista. Mais rapidement, la surprise laissa place au malaise. Ne sachant que lui dire, elle préféra dévier la conversation.

_- J'espère en tout cas que vous saurez prendre soin d'eux tou_s, lui dit-elle sur un ton très maternel.

Edward lui sourit, à la fois compréhensif, vis-à-vis de sa gène, et soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas demandé de plus amples information sur les raisons exactes de sa participation à ce programme.

Ne vous en faites pas, je sais exactement quel trésor j'ai entre les mains et pour rien au monde je ne prendrais le risque de le perdre, lui répondit-il en lançant à Bella un regard qui, il faut bien l'avouer, aurait fait fondre la calotte glacière de l'antarctique. **[N/Elo : luttons contre le réchauffement climatique! Tuons Edward! Ok je sors!]**

En réponse Bella lui sourit chaleureusement et Catherine ne put retenir un sourire attendrit.

_- Et bien dans ce cas …_

Elle se leva et les accompagna jusqu'à la porte du cabinet.

_- Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter « bon vent et bonne mer »** et surtout donnez moi de vos nouvelles, dit-elle en prenant Bella dans ses bras. Prévenez-moi dès que vous aurez choisi un nouvel obstétricien que je lui fasse parvenir votre dossier, je pense qu'il risque d'en avoir besoin. Mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit, une question ou n'importe quoi d'autre, n'hésitez pas à appeler._

_- Promis,_ lui répondit Bella. _Et puis de toute façon Ben pourra vous fournir des nouvelles régulièrement._

_- Ah, ce cher Ben … il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là d'ailleurs._

Bella sourit face à la menace à peine voilée du médecin.

Catherine salut de nouveau le couple avec chaleur et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'Edward et Bella quittèrent l'hôpital.

.

À présent il ne restait plus à Bella qu'à prendre rendez-vous avec son directeur de thèse pour lui annoncer qu'elle mettait un terme à ses recherches et quittait définitivement l'Université de Berkeley.

La chose n'allait pas être aisée et Bella la redoutait. Elle espérait juste que le Professeur Thompson comprendrait.

Son rendez-vous était prévu pour le lendemain. Il leur resterait le dimanche pour profiter de son amie, une journée avant de retourner à Forks récupérer son fils et de s'envoler vers de nouvelles aventures.

Edward passa son vendredi soir à rassurer sa douce sur la bonne tenue de cet entretient et à tenter de la détendre par tous les moyens.

Il atteint finalement son objectif en se lançant avec Ben dans un concours, totalement non organisé, de celui qui arriverait à faire le plus crier sa belle.

En l'absence de sonomètre il fut difficile de partager les deux « équipes », raison pour laquelle ils tablèrent sur un match nul le lendemain au petit déjeuner.

Toujours est-il que c'est avec un demi sourire (et quelques courbatures) que Bella se rendit au bureau du Dr Thompson en ce samedi matin (et oui, la science ne connait pas le repos).

Tout d'abord ravi de revoir Bella, le professeur Thompson perdit rapidement son sourire alors que Bella lui annonçait ses intentions.

_- Et votre décision est irrévocable, je suppose._

_- En effet. Il s'est passé trop de choses ces derniers mois pour que j'envisage de reprendre mes recherches. Vous savez comme moi que la poursuite de ce que j'ai entamé me mènerait inévitablement à devoir repartir en expédition scientifique et … aujourd'hui mes priorités ont changées, ma famille est de ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi._

Le Prof. Thompson soupira lourdement.

_- Je suis navré de votre décision. Vous auriez fait une très grande scientifique mais vous savez comme moi que la science à un très haut niveau est incompatible avec une vie de famille épanouie. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas à regretter votre choix Miss Swan._

_- Je ne le regretterais pas,_ lui répondit Bella avec une assurance qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

_- Et bien dans ce cas, je crois que tout à été dit … je vous regretterais, Miss Swan._

_- Il en va de même pour moi professeur._ Répondit-elle en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.

_- Je vous souhaite d'être heureuse Bella._

Bella lui sourit chaleureusement, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi, par son surnom. Et ça serait aussi la dernière.

Après un bref « au revoir », Bella quitta le bureau de son directeur de thèse pour se rendre au labo où elle avait travaillé ces 3 dernières années.

Elle mit en ordre ses dossiers de façon à ce qu'ils puissent être archivés et récupéra l'ensemble de ses effets personnels.

Avant de quitté le labo, elle déposa une photo d'elle et Junior sur le bureau d'Angela, voisin du sien. Cette photo avait était prise un an et demi plus tôt. Elle était celle qu'elle préférait. Car dessus, Junior avait exactement le même sourire qu'Edward lorsqu'il était heureux

Bella sourit et quitta ce qui avait été l'une des parties les plus importante de sa vie … jusqu'à il y peu.

À sa sortie du bâtiment abritant le département de Biologie marine, Bella ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder sur la vision orgasmique qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Ses longues jambes musclées gainées de jeans, son torse moulé dans un t-shirt noir qui dessiné le moindre de ses muscles, Edward l'attendait, nonchalamment appuyé contre la Chevrolet. Ses yeux, cachés par ses habituelles Ray-ban noires semblaient fixer le bout de ses chaussures.

À son habitude, il était imperméable au regard des autres et notamment à celui, appréciateur, des étudiantes qui l'apercevaient.

Non sans être touchée par une pointe de jalousie, Bella se sentit fière. Fière que cet homme si sexy soit le sien. Fière de l'aimer et d'en être aimée en retour **(N/A: Ouep, c'est le mois la Belle et la bête sur mais c'est Ju'/Clair de Lune qui a commencé ;p)** Et par dessus tout, fière d'être la mère de ses enfants.

Se sentant observé plus que de raison, Edward releva la tête et lui sourit.

_- Ça a été ? _Demanda-t-il à Bella en lui prenant le carton contenant ses affaires des mains.

_- Oui, et bien mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais._

_- Il a accepté ton départ ?_

_- Je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix,_ lui répondit-elle en souriant. _Le plus étrange, c'est que lui aussi à peur que je regrette mon choix un jour._

_- Il n'a pas forcément tord,_ lui dit-il tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

_- Edward_, s'exaspéra Bella,_ on a déjà eu cette conversation ensemble. On l'a eu avec mon père et le reste de la famille … j'ai pris ma décision et c'est la meilleure que je puisse prendre. Alors arrête d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis !_

Edward soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Ce que femme veut, Dieu le veut !_**[N/Elo :si seulement ca pouvait être vrai!]**

Bella lui offrit un sourire flamboyant.

_- Et bien tu vois. Quand tu veux, tu peux dire des choses très censées !_

Edward rit à son tour avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Pour lui, avoir ce genre de dispute avec Bella était un bonheur de chaque instant. Il avait hâte de se battre avec elle pour la couleur des coussins du canapé, le choix de la vaisselle **(N/A: verre ou porcelaine ? Forme classique ou moderne ?)** et même le prénom du bébé **(N/A: Albertine ou Honoré ?) [N/H: Hein? Ni l'un, ni l'autre! Que Dieu leur en garde *r*] (N/Elo : tu sors!)(N/A: Vous n'aimez pas ?)**, parce que chaque dispute, aussi insignifiante soit-elle, lui prouvait qu'ils étaient un couple, un vrai.

.

Le reste du weekend passa presque trop vite au goût de Bella et Angela. C'était très étrange, autant pour l'une que pour l'autre de se dire qu'elles ne se verraient plus chaque matin, qu'elles ne travailleraient plus ensemble. Angela angoissait de devoir retourner travailler et de trouver le bureau de Bella, voisin du sien, vide.

Elle aurait besoin de Ben et aussi de Betty … si elle se décidait un jour à quitter Forks.**[N/A: pas d'erreur sur la ville, il s'agit de Betty qui se trouve très bien à Forks] **

Ben les conduisit à l'aéroport. Le temps du trajet, Bella et Angela étaient restées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, leurs larmes coulant silencieusement.

Edward se chargea de faire enregistrer leurs bagages avec l'aide de Ben. Les deux filles étaient restaient ensemble, collées l'une à l'autre telles des sœurs siamoises.

Ils attendirent ensemble jusqu'à la dernière minute.

_« … les passagers du vol American Airlines à destination de Seattle sont priés de se présenter en salle d'embarquement … »_

En entendant l'annonce résonner dans les hauts parleurs du hall de l'aéroport, les larmes de Bella et Angela redoublèrent, à l'instar de la force avec laquelle elles se serraient l'une contre l'autre.

Edward se rapprocha de Bella et lui caressa tendrement le dos.

_- Il va falloir y aller … Junior nous attends._ Lui souffla-t-il.

À la mention de son fils, Bella se ressaisit un peu et se détacha légèrement de son amie.

Sa respiration encore entrecoupée de sanglots, elle tenter de reprendre son emprise sur elle-même.

_- On se verra bientôt, hein ? _Dit Angela qui retenait difficilement.

_- Tu peux compter là-dessus, si tu crois que tu vas te débarrasser de moi comme ça ?_ Lui répondit Bella entre ses larmes.

_- Et si tu crois que cette crevette va grandir sans savoir qui est sa tatie Angie, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil Swan ! _Dit Angela en passant sa main sur le ventre de Bella.

Cette dernière retrouva aussitôt les bras de son amie.

_- Vous viendrez nous voir, hein ?_ Lui demanda Bella.

_- Dès que vous serez installés, t'as intérêt à nous préparer une super chambre d'amis. _Menaça Angela.

Encore une fois, elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre.

_- Et dire que ma demoiselle d'honneur sera ronde comme une baleine ! _Blaga Angela.

_- Évite de me choisir une robe trop près du corps … pas sûre que je rentre dedans,_ poursuivit Bella sur le même ton.

_« … les passagers Edward Cullen et Isabella Swan sont attendus pour l'embarquement … »_

_- Allez ma Bella, il faut y aller sinon l'avion va partir sans nous._

Des derniers au-revoir et des dernières embrassades furent nécessaires avant qu'Edward et Bella ne puissent enfin se diriger vers la salle d'embarquement.

L'expression impatiente de l'hôtesse de l'air se fit compatissante à la vue du visage décomposée de Bella.

_- Edward et Isabella ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

Edward acquiesça et lui tendit leurs pièces d'identité, maintenant toujours son bras autour des épaules de Bella. L'hôtesse, les regarda furtivement et les incita à se presser, précisant qu'ils étaient les derniers et qu'on attendait plus qu'eux pour décoller.

Edward la remercia et se dirigea vers la passerelle maintenant toujours aussi fermement Bella contre lui.

Prévenue de leur arrivée par sa collègue, une autre hôtesse les attendait à l'entrée de l'appareil et les dirigea directement vers leurs places à l'avant de l'appareil.

Bella passa le voyage la tête appuyé contre l'épaule d'Edward et ses doigts entrelacés aux siens. Edward caressait de son pouce le dessus de sa main dans un signe de réconfort. Peu après le décollage, Bella s'apaisa et s'endormit, épuisée par le trop plein d'émotions de la journée. Elle se réveilla lorsque les trains d'atterrissage de l'avion touchèrent le tarmac de l'aéroport de Seattle.

_- J'ai dormi longtemps ?_ Demanda-t-elle à Edward alors que les premiers passagers descendaient de l'avion.

_- Nous n'avions pas passé les frontières de la Californie que tu ronflais déjà,_ lui dit Edward en souriant.

_- J'ai ronflé ?_ S'affola Bella, virant immédiatement au cramoisi.

Edward se mit à rire et récolta une tape dans l'épaule.

_- Ne rigole pas espèce de banane … mais quand j'étais enceinte de Junior, Angela m'a dit que je ronflais lorsque j'étais épuisée._

Edward se mit de nouveau à rire et récolta cette fois-ci un coup de point dans l'épaule.

_- Mais arrête !_

En guise de réponse, Edward se pencha vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_- Ne t'arrête surtout pas,_ murmura Bella lorsqu'il fit mine de se dégager.

Mais leur baiser fut interrompu par le raclement de gorge d'une hôtesse.

_- Veuillez m'excuser, mais encore une fois, on attend plus que vous,_ leur dit-elle amusée.

Edward rit et Bella rougit de nouveau.

À la sortie de l'appareil, ils se dirigèrent directement vers leur correspondance pour Forks qui devait décoller dans la demi-heure qui suivait.

Et c'est en début de soirée qu'ils arrivèrent dans la petite bourgade pluvieuse de la péninsule d'Olympique.

Tous les Cullen étaient présents étant donné qu'Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett prenaient le prochain vol à destination de Seattle de façon à pouvoir regagner la côte Est durant la nuit et atteindre respectivement New York et Miami au petit matin.

_- Bella_, la héla Alice tout en lui sautant dessus, é_tant donné que tu n'étais pas là ce weekend, j'en ai profité pour te prendre deux-trois bricoles dont tu risques d'avoir besoin à Washington. Tu sais qu'il y fait tout aussi froid qu'à New York en ce moment et il ne faudrait surtout pas que tu tombes malade …_

Bella sentit son sang quitter son corps … elle savait !

_- … et Junior non plus, c'est pour ça que j'en ai fait autant pour lui ce weekend. Vous êtes devenu de vrais lézards à force de vivre au soleil. Et dans deux mois on dévalise les boutiques de Washington pour te trouver de superbes bikinis pour cet été._

En fait non … peut-être pas.

_- Alice …_ tenta Bella.

_- Oh s'il te plait, _lui dit Alice avec ses grands yeux de chien maltraité, _d'habitude je fais ça avec Rosalie. Mais là, elle ressemble plus à une baleine qu'à une sirène …_

Alice eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle reçut une tape à l'arrière de la tête de la part de Rosalie.

_- Aïe !_

_- AH ! Tu vois ce que ça fait Aïe ! _Hurla Emmett avant de s'en prendre une à son tour.

La scène d'Alice et Emmett se frottant simultanément la tête était tellement drôle que toute la famille éclata de rire avant d'être rejointe par les deux concernés.

Mais bientôt, les deux couples durent eux aussi prendre leur avion. Les au-revoir, bien que moins humide que ceux de San Francisco, furent tout de même long et pleins de promesses.

Edward, Bella et Junior regagnèrent la villa dans la voiture d'Emmett, précédant Carlisle et Esmée qui avaient prit la Mercedes.

Arrivés à la villa blanche, Esmée se rendit dans la cuisine afin de mettre le dîner à réchauffer alors qu'Edward montait leurs valises dans les chambres.

Arrivés dans leur chambre, ils eurent la désagréable surprise de constater que les « quelques bricoles » d'Alice correspondaient en fait à une garde robe complète.

.

À la fin de la semaine, Bella s'évertuait à faire entrer dans les valises l'ensemble des achats de sa belle-sœur.

_- Tu as bientôt fini ?_ Lui demanda Edward en franchissant le seuil de sa chambre.

_- Euh … j'en sais rien … j'ai peur d'oublier quelque chose …_

Edward s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça par derrière et posa son menton dans son cou.

_- Tu sais que même si tu oublies quelque chose … il y a aussi des magasins à Washington …_

Bella recula sa tête de façon à pouvoir avoir accès à la joue d'Edward, qu'elle embrassa.

_- Je le sais, mais ça m'ennuierait vraiment de devoir aller acheter quelque chose que j'ai déjà._

_- Il faut dire que tu as tellement de choses ici … je me demande encore si c'est vraiment ma chambre._

_- Ha ha, très drôle Cullen. Je suis désolée mais la cause de tout ceci est TA sœur. Mais la franchement, je relativise parce que comme ça je n'aurais pas à arpenter les rues de Washington pour remplir mes armoires._

_- C'est un point positif en effet … mais Alice n'en restera pas là ; attend qu'elle t'entraine jusqu'à New York avec elle._

Instinctivement, Bella fit la grimace face à cette perspective peu réjouissante.

_- Avec un peu de chance, je serais aussi ronde qu'une baleine quand elle en aura l'occasion et alors je pourrais jouer sur les risques qu'une trop grande fatigue pourrait faire endurer au bébé, non ?_

Edward lui sourit, septique.

_- À mon avis tu peux toujours rêver mon cœur._

Face au visage de Bella qui se décomposait, il tenta de la rassurer

_- Mais ne t'en fais pas … je serais la pour te protége_r, dit-il en l'enlaçant, la plaquant un peu plus contre lui, _… je vous protègerais_, précisât-il en passant ses mains sur le léger renflement qui était apparu au niveau du bas-ventre de Bella.

_- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tout cela me soulage,_ rit Bella en se serrant contre lui.

Edward se pencha pour l'embrassé mais ils furent interrompu par une boule d'énergie qui traversa la pièce.

_- J'ai fini ! _Hurla Junior.

Edward et Bella soupirèrent de concert. Leur fils passait lui aussi trop de temps avec Alice.

_- On peut y aller maintenant ?_ Demanda le petit garçon survolté.

_- Junior, tu ne vas pas nous faire le même cirque à chaque fois que nous devons prendre l'avion ?_ S'exaspéra Bella.

_- Mais …_

_- Junior, on part dans deux heures pas avant,_ l'interrompit son père._ Tu n'as qu'à aller voir où est papy Charlie, je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de passer du temps avec toi avant que nous partions._

Junior soupira puis partit en courant à la recherche de son grand-père qui était arrivé à la villa peu avant.

Edward soupira lourdement.

_- Une fois arrivés à Washington, je contacte un juge pour demander des mesures d'éloignement vis-à-vis d'Alice. Je ne veux plus qu'elle s'approche de vous._ Finit-il avec un sourire.

Bella rit et se tourna pour se retrouver face lui.

Délicatement, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_- Mon héros_, soufflât-elle faisant sourire Edward de toutes ses dents.

_- Et si nous en finissions avec ces valises ?_

Bella soupira tout en laissant retomber les épaules.

_- Tu as raison, sinon on y est encore demain …_

Il ne restait finalement plus tant que ça de choses à emballer puisqu'une demi-heure plus tard Edward descendait les valises surchargées de sa belle et de son fils.

Charlie, Betty, Esmée et Carlisle étaient au salon avec Junior. Ce dernier était assis entre Esmée et Betty, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de la première et l'une de ses mains fortement serrée sur celles de Betty.

Quand il vit ses parents, il se leva et cola contre sa mère, enfouissant son visage contre le ventre de celle-ci. Bella lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

_- Dis maman, quand-est-ce qu'on reviendra ?_ Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers sa mère.

_- Je ne sais pas … en mars probablement, pour ton anniversaire …_

_- Mais papy, Betty, mamy, Phil, grand-père et grand-mère pourront venir nous voir hein ?_

Bella lui sourit tendrement.

_- Bien sûr, aussi souvent qu'ils le voudront._

Edward s'approcha d'eux et passa son bras autour de la taille de Bella.

_- Il va falloir y aller._

_- Humm... oiseau de mauvais augure_, grogna doucement Bella.

_- Kroac,_ lui répondit Edward sur le même ton la faisant ainsi rire.

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire maman ?_

_-Pas grand chose mon chéri._

Junior la regarda étonné puis lève les épaules en signe d'abandon, préférant ne pas chercher plus loin.

_-Tu vas dire au revoir à tout le monde mon cœur ?_

_-Déjà ?_

_-Et oui, mais je croyais que tu étais pressé, non ?_

_-Si mais …_

_-Aller, dépêches toi, va vite embrasser tes grands-parents,_ lui dit doucement Edward mais d'une façon qui n'admettait pas la réplique.

Le petit garçon se dirigea le cœur gros vers ses grands-parents pour les étreindre.

Bella embrassa Betty et son père, promettant à l'un et à l'autre de leur envoyer régulièrement des nouvelles. Elle en fit de même avec Carlisle et Esmée .

Edward étreint chaleureusement sa mère mais se contenta d'un signe de tête envers son père. Il embrassa Betty sur la joue et serra la main de Charlie qui en profita pour le prévenir que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à sa fille ou à son petit fils, il le lui ferait payer au centuple.

Les valises furent chargées dans un taxi et Edward, Bella et Junior prirent la direction de l'aéroport.

Sans étonnement, ils durent payer un supplément pour sur-poids de bagages.

_- J'enverrais la facture à Alice._ Bougonna Edward.

_- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est une habituée,_ rit Bella.

De fait, à chacune de ses visites à San Francisco, les valises d'Alice repartaient bien plus lourdes qu'elle n'étaient arrivées.

Comme les fois précédentes, le vol jusqu'à Seattle fut rapide et se passa sans encombres.

Leur avion pour Washington ne décollant pas avant 10h40, ils dînèrent chez « Anthony » où ils dégustèrent un délicieux hamburger au saumon sauvage.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin l'heure d'embarquer, Junior s'extasia sur la taille de l'avion qu'ils allaient prendre mais fut déçu en constatant qu'il était placé dans la partie centrale de l'appareil et ne pourrait dont pas regarder par le hublot.

_- Attend de voir si toutes les places près des hublots sont prises et s'il en reste de libre je suis sûr qu'il est possible de s'arranger_. Lui dit Edward.

_- Et je pourrais rester à côté du hublot tout le long du voyage ?_

_- Non, une fois que nous aurons décollé tu reviendras avec nous. De toute façon il est tard et tu dormiras une bonne partie du vol, alors il n'y a pas beaucoup d'intérêt à rester à côté du hublot._

Junior réfléchit quelques secondes puis acquiesça.

Une fois les portes de l'appareil closes, Edward se leva et se dirigea vers une hôtesse pour faire sa demande.

De là où elle était, Bella voyait le visage de la jeune femme s'illuminer. Mais la façon dont elle battait des paupières et semblait se dandiner face à Edward, la rendait de plus en plus nerveuse. En fait non, ça l'agaçait prodigieusement, mais nous mettrons ça sur le compte de ses hormones.

Edward revint quelques minutes plus tard le sourire aux lèvres et indiqua un siège resté vide à son fils. Ce dernier se dépêcha de se lever pour rejoindre le siège en question et s'y installer. Edward qui l'avait suivit s'assura qu'il était bien attaché et qu'il ne dérangerait pas la vieille dame assise à côté de lui.

Une fois les dernières recommandations faites à son fils, Edward retourna à sa place à côté de Bella et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'asseoir.

_- Tu n'en as pas mare de jouer de ton charme Cullen ? _Lui demanda-t-elle mi agacée, mi amusée.

_- C'est pour la bonne cause ! _Se justifia-t-il avec un air tout à fait innocent.

Un air qu'il perdit bien vite lorsqu'il se pencha sur ses lèvres pour un baiser qui n'avait rien d'innocent.

Une fois que l'avion eut décollé pour atteindre son altitude de croisière, Junior regagna sa place auprès de ses parents.

_- Tu avais raison papa, maintenant on voit plus rien avec les nuages. Ça servait à rien d'être à côté du hublot. Mais avant, avec toutes les lumières, c'était vraiment magnifique. Y'avait même le Space … oh comment elle s'appelle la tour avec la soucoupe volante ?_

_- Le Space Needle ? _Proposa Edward.

_- Oui, c'est ça ! Annie me l'a dit, mais j'avais pas bien retenu le nom._

_- Annie ? _Demanda Bella.

_- Oui, c'est le prénom de la dame à côté de qui j'étais assis. Elle est vraiment très gentille. Elle va voir ses petits enfants qui habitent à Annapolis. Tu sais où c'est toi papa ?_

_- Oui, bien sûr, c'est là-bas que j'ai été à l'école. Je t'y emmènerais si tu veux. Et comme ça, je pourrais te montrer le bateau avec lequel j'ai fait des courses._

_- T'as fait des courses de bateaux ?_ s'extasia Junior.

_- Oui._

_- Et t'en as gagné ?_

_- Certaines._

_- Wah ! C'est génial ! Et on pourra aller faire un tour tous les trois ?_

Edward sentit Bella se crisper à côté de lui.

_- On verra le moment venu …_

_- Mais pour l'instant, il est l'heure de dormir mon grand,_ finit Bella.

Junior soupira mais se tassa sur son fauteuil de façon à trouver une position confortable pour dormir.

Quelques minutes à peine suffirent pour qu'il trouve le sommeil.

_- Ce môme est une vraie souche_, s'étonna Edward.

_- Il tient ça de Charlie_, lui fit remarquer Bella.

_- Les ronflements en moins._

Tous deux pouffèrent.

Edward enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Bella.

_- Ça va toi ?_

_- Oui, pourquoi ?_

_- Je t'ai sentie te raidir tout à l'heure quand on a parlé du bateau._

Bella inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

_- Je … je sais pas … rien que l'idée de remettre les pieds sur un bateau me fait peur. Parfois … quand je ferme les yeux … j'ai toujours l'impression d'être sur ce canot et d'attendre un miracle, je sens le mouvement des vagues … c'est totalement irrationnel !_

_- Chuut,_ la calma Edward en la serrant contre lui._ Ce n'est pas irrationnel Bella. Il ne faut pas oublier que tu as failli mourir, et plus d'une fois. Le plus étrange aurait été que tu ne ressentes rien par rapport à tout ça. Tu en as parlé avec Angela ?_

_- Oui, un peu … elle fait surtout des cauchemars … mais elle aussi à peur de remonter sur un bateau mais … elle ne veut pas se laisser abattre …_

Bella baissa les yeux, n'allant pas jusqu'au but de sa pensée.

_- Mon cœur, il est normal d'avoir peur. Tu as vécu un épisode traumatisant … peut-être devrais-tu en parler à quelqu'un … ça aide._

Bella le regarda, mi-étonnée, mi-sceptique.

_- Tu l'as fait toi ?_

Edward lui offrit un sourire amusé.

_- Oui, je l'ai fait. J'y étais même obligé, ordre de ma hiérarchie si je voulais un jour sortir de cet hôpital. Le pauvre psy quand j'y pense …_

_- Il a dû avoir du boulot le pauvre homme !_

Edward retint un rire.

_- Et c'est peu dire. Il aurait bien voulu faire une psychanalyse complète. Mais, j'ai réussi à négocier pour qu'on se concentre sur le syndrome de stress post-traumatique. Ta peur des bateaux y est liée aussi. Même si les faits sont différents, nous avons, l'un est l'autre, frôlé la mort et ce genre d'expérience laisse des traces qui à la longue peuvent te pourrir la vie._

_- Tu as sans doute raison … je n'avais pas envisagé les choses ainsi … Je pensais qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé dans le sous-marin … j'aurais surmonté tout ça, mais non._

Edward passa outre l'accoudoir qui les séparait et l'embrassa avec passion.

_- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Bella,_ lui dit-il lorsque leurs lèvres furent séparées. _Ça aurait pu être pire._

Bella lui sourit tendrement avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser tout aussi tendre.

Le voyage jusqu'à Washington se passa rapidement étant donné que tous trois dormirent profondément durant une bonne partie du vol.

Edward se réveilla peu avant le petit déjeuner, tout comme Junior, mais il se refusa à réveiller Bella qui dormait encore du sommeil du juste et ce n'est que lorsque l'avion atterrit qu'il se décida à le faire.

_- Bella ? Mon cœur ?_

_- Mmm_, grogna-t-elle.

_- Bella …_

_- Laisse moi dormir encore …_, râla-t-elle faisant ainsi rire son fils.

_- Mais maman, on est dans l'avion, tu peux pas rester dormir !_

Saisissant les paroles de son fils, Bella se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

_- Bonjour,_ lui dit Edward avec sourire.

_- Tu aurais du me réveiller plus tôt_, râla-t-elle.

_- Désolé, mais, tu dormais vraiment bien …_

_- On aurait dit la Belle aux Bois-Dormants !_ Renchérit son fils.

Malgré la fatigue qu'elle ressentait, Bella sourit à son fils qui vint se serrer contre elle pour un câlin matinal.

_- Allons y avant que l'on ne nous mette encore une fois hors de l'appareil._

Tous trois se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'avion.

Edward passa son bras autour des épaules de Bella qui cala sa tête contre son torse.

Leurs bagages ayant été chargés dès l'arrivée à Seattle, ils furent parmi les derniers à récupérer leurs valises. Pendant ce laps de temps, l'estomac de Bella se manifesta.

_- Est-ce que je suis la seule à mourir de faim ici ?_

Face à cette question, père et fils se lancèrent un regard de connivence.

-_ Non,_ dit Edward de la façon la plus innocente possible, _Junior et moi mourrons faim, nous aussi …_

_- Même si on a déjà pris un petit déjeuner dans l'avion,_ pouffa le petit garçon.

Faussement vexée, Bella mit ses mains sur ses hanches et les regarda d'un air courroucé.

_- Alors comme ça, vous vous goinfrez sans me réveiller, ni même me garder quoi que ce soit !_

Edward et Junior échangèrent de nouveau un regard, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter face à la réaction de Bella.

Celle-ci les fusilla du regard.

_- Les valises sont là_, dit Junior de façon à rompre l'atmosphère tendue qui s'était installée entre ses parents.

Edward se retourna pour constater que leurs valises arrivaient effectivement.

Bella ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à la diversion qu'offrit son fils.

La complicité qui se créait entre le père et le fils la rendait plus qu'heureuse malgré son estomac vide.

Edward et Junior revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec leurs bagages. Une fois de plus, elle leur envoya un regard meurtrier les faisant se sentir mal autant l'un que l'autre.

_- Bon, dépêchez-vous, je meurs de faim ! _Leur dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Elle repéra rapidement Gabriel dans le hall qui, comme prévu, était venu les chercher.

Elle le salua chaleureusement.

_- Le voyage s'est bien passé ?_ Lui demanda-t-il.

_- Oui, le voyage était très bien, mais ces deux énergumènes,_ dit-elle en désignant le père et le fils, _ont cru bon de ne pas me réveiller au moment du petit déjeuner. Ce qui fait que je meurs de faim !_

_- Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous d'aller corriger ce crime de lèse majesté,_ lui répondit-il en passant son bras sous le sien et l'entrainant vers la sortie lançant les deux Edward en arrière.

Arrivés à la voiture, il ouvrit la porte du passager avant à Bella et l'aida à s'installer.

Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Pendant ce temps, Edward chargeait les valises dans le coffre aidé de Junior qui grelotait mais refusait d'abandonner son père, solidarité masculine oblige. Un fois les valises chargées, père et fils s'installèrent à l'arrière du véhicule.

_- Très bien, à présent, allons chercher notre petit déjeuner,_ annonça Gabriel.

_- Poupon ? _Demanda Edward.

_- Poupon ! _Confirma Gabriel.

L'un et l'autre affichaient un immense sourire.

Après plusieurs minutes de trajet, Gabriel gara la voiture devant une un petite boutique blanche dont la façade était partiellement mangée par une petite rotonde de verre.

Sur la devanture on pouvait lire: Pâtisserie Poupon, pâtisserie française.

La boutique ouvrait tout juste lorsqu'ils entrèrent, les employées finissant la mise en place de la boutique mais déjà une délicieuse odeur de pain chaud et de viennoiserie embaumait la pièce.

_- Ça alors, Edward et Gabriel,_ dit une petite femme d'un certain âge.

_- Bonjour Marie_, la salua Gabriel en l'embrassant.

Edward en fit de même pour le plus grand plaisir de la commerçante.

_- Cela fait un moment que je ne vous avez pas vu tous les deux, j'ai bien cru qu'il était arrivé malheur à mes deux meilleurs clients ! Mais dites moi, vous n'êtes pas venus seuls d'après ce que je vois, _dit-elle en regardant Bella, qui était restée en arrière et Junior, qui lui était collé à sa mère.

Edward sourit de toutes ses dents.

_- Marie, laisse-moi te présenter Bella, ma compagne et Edward Jr, notre fils._

La pauvre Marie fut tellement surprise qu'elle s'en décrocha presque la mâchoire.

_- Sainte mère de Dieu ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! Mais tu es partit combien de temps ? Ce petit à au moins 6 ou 7 ans !_

_- J'aurais 7 ans le 1er mars, _dit fièrement Junior.

Le regard de Marie fit des allez-retours entre Edward et Junior.

_- Là, je suis perdue … Et vous ? Vous étiez au courant ? _Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Gabriel.

_- La vie réserve souvent des surprises,_ répondit-il de façon évasive.

_- Et bien ça alors … Edward Cullen casé … mais c'est tout Washington qui va être en deuil ma parole ! _Dit-elle en levant les bras au ciel. [N/Elo : pas seulement Washington!]

_- Que se passe-t-il Marie ?_ Demanda une des vendeuses.

_- Edward est casé !_

La vendeuse ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda alternativement Edward, Bella et Marie.

_- J'ai comme l'impression que le noir va être à la mode cet hiver._

_- Arrêtez un peu de raconter des âneries_, s'exaspéra Edward, gêné.

_- Edward mon chou, lui dit Marie, as-tu seulement une vague idée du nombre de femmes qui voudrait te passer la corde au cou, sans compter celles qui te voudraient dans leur lit ?_[N/Elo : euh dans les 30 millions à peu pres!]

Une légère, très légère rougeur apparue sur les joues d'Edward.

_- Papa ? Est-ce que tu rougis ?_ Lui demanda son fils.

_- M-mais non … et puis de toute façon, il va falloir qu'elles se fassent une raison_, dit-il en enlaçant la taille de Bella. _Je ne suis l'homme que d'une seule femme._

À présent, Marie souriait, attendrie par la scène qui se jouait devant elle.

Mais tous furent interrompus par l'estomac de Bella qui se manifesta.

_- Doux Jésus ! Nous papotons, nous papotons, mais pendant ce temps certains meurent de faim. Allez donc vous asseoir les enfants, je vous apporte tout ce qu'il faut._

Tous les quatre s'installèrent à une petite table et regardèrent Marie disparaître derrière le comptoir de la boutique. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de petits pains et viennoiseries en tout genre.

Chacun d'entre eux se régala et près d'une heure après leur arrivée, les viennoiseries avaient presque toutes disparues. Bella était repue et souriait comme une bien heureuse.

Tendrement, Edward lui prit la main et elle la serra.

_- Tu vas mieux ?_

Elle lui sourit, radieuse.

_- Nous allons beaucoup mieux, _lui répondit-elle en caressant son ventre affectueusement.

Face à ce geste, Edward ne pu réprimer un sourire immense.

Mais ce geste n'avait pas échappé à Gabriel qui était assis à côté de Bella et dont les yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

_- Tu … vous …,_ bégaya-t-il en regardant alternativement Bella et Edward.

Les deux concernés se mirent à sourire comme des idiots.

_- Oui ?_ Demanda Edward de la façon la plus innocente qui soit.

_- Tu-tu es …. ? _demanda-t-il à Bella

_- Enceinte ?_ Souffla-t-elle suffisamment bas pour que Junior n'entendent pas.

_- Euh … oui ! Tu l'es ?_

Bella lui sourit et hochât de la tête de façon affirmative.

Dire que Gabriel était surpris serait un euphémisme étant donné qu'il était à la limite de l'état de choc.

_- Mais … depuis quand ? Comment ? Et … et c'est pour quand ?_

Edward lui fit un sourire en coin avant de lui dire:

_- Pour le comment, je crois que tu as de gros doutes sur la question. C'est prévu pour la fin aout si tout va bien et je t'en pris …_

Mais Edward n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

_- Attends ! ça veut dire que … merde Edward ! T'as pas fait ça ! … mwé vu ton sourire, si tu l'as fait … Merde ! Tu déconnes là ! _Râla Gabriel.

_- Papa ? _Demanda Junior,_ qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi Gabriel est en colère ?_

_- Disons que papa a fait … une bêtise …,_ tenta-t-il d'expliquer à son fils.

Bella pouffa.

_- Une grosse bêtise ?_

Edward pris le temps de réfléchir alors que Bella se battait pour ne pas éclater de rire.

_- Disons … aussi grosse que si maman t'avais surpris à manger du Nutella à même le pot dans sa chambre._

_- Hum … c'est pas une trop grosse bêtise ça … en plus maman, elle l'a déjà fait !_

Bella ne pu retenir son fou-rire plus longtemps et éclata.

Edward et Gabriel riaient eux aussi.

_- Je vois pas ce qui est drôle,_ dit Junior légèrement vexé d'être prit pour le dindon de la farce.

Bella lui fit signe d'approcher et l'embrassa sur le front.

_- Ne t'en fait pas mon chéri, c'est juste une histoire entre adultes._

_- Oh … bin moi, je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle,_ bouda le petit garçon.

_- Mon petit lapin,_ lui répond sa mère en le serrant contre elle.

_- Maman … m'appelle pas comme ça … c'est gênant en publique …_

Bella lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

_- Et si nous y allions maintenant ? _Proposa Gabriel.

Tous les quatre se levèrent et quittèrent la boulangerie après avoir remercié Marie.

La maison qu'habitait Gabriel, et qui avait aussi était celle d'Edward ces sept dernières année, se situait dans un quartier résidentiel, à quelques minutes à peine de là où se trouvait la boulangerie. La rue était bordée de grand arbres décharnés et couverts de neige mais qui, dès le printemps, devait se parer d'un superbe manteau de feuilles vertes.

Gabriel gara la voiture devant une grande maison de brique rouges et aux fenêtres blanches.

Elle était simple et élégante, probablement très ancienne.

_- Wha ! Elle est vraiment belle cette maison_, dit Junior.

_- Junior a raison, c'est vraiment une très belle maison_, renchérit Bella.

_- Merci, elle est dans ma famille depuis plusieurs générations déjà,_ précisa Gabriel.

La maison était organisée de façon simple, au rez-de-chaussée, le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine qui donnait sur une cour arrière. Face à la porte d'entrée, un escalier en bois qui desservait les deux étages où se trouvaient 4 chambres et une grande salle de bain.

Si Bella avait dû décrire cette maison par un autre terme que confortable, elle aurait dit : masculine. Autant la pension de Betty était clairement une maison de femmes, autant cette maison était une maison d'hommes. Pas le moindre bouquet pour égayer les différentes pièces de la maison. Seules quelques touches de féminité subsistaient dans la salle de bain et dans la chambre du second étage qui avait été celle de la fille de Gabriel et où dormait sa petite-fille lorsqu'elle était en vacances aux États-Unis. C'est dans cette chambre que Junior dormirait le temps qu'ils s'installent et trouvent une maison qui leur convienne.

La chambre d'Edward était très différente de celle de Forks, beaucoup plus ordonnée. Un lit en bois brun foncé occupe la majeur partie de l'espace. Dans un coin, un bureau surchargé de livres et de dossiers. Aux murs, de grandes étagères couvertes de livres même si par endroit il y avait quelques trouées. L'espace devant être précédemment occupé par les livres qu'il avait avec lui à San Diego.

-_ Et bien … on dirait que l'armée a fait de toi un homme Cullen_, se moqua Bella en entrant dans la pièce.

_- Très drôle Swan._

_- Quoi que …_, repris Bella en attrapant un ours en peluche posé sur une étagère juste au dessus de la tête de lit.

_- Hé ! _S'insurgea Edward, _elle est à Celestina, pas à moi._

Bella interrogea Edward du regard.

_- Lena et Celé' étaient là lors de ma convalescence et la petite a passé beaucoup beaucoup de temps ici, tellement en fait que je devais supplier Lena pour qu'elle l'envoi dans sa propre chambre._

_- Ça m'a l'air d'être un sacré phénomène cette petite._

_- Autant la mère que la fille_, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire empli de tendresse.

_- Tu les aimes beaucoup, n'est ce pas ?_

_- Elles sont ma famille elles aussi, tout comme Gabriel et Alex, le mari d'Elena._

_- Je suis rassurée de savoir qu'elle est mariée !_

Edward se mit à rire et l'embrassa tout en la collant contre lui.

_- Comme si ça pouvait changer quoi que ce soit._

Bella passa ses bras autour du cou d'Edward et lui rendit son baiser. L'un et l'autre sentirent la température monter progressivement jusqu'à ce que …

_- Papa !_

Se détachant l'un de l'autre, Edward et Bella ne purent contenir un soupir de frustration.

_- Ce n'est que partie remise Miss Swan,_ dit-il à Bella avant de quitter la chambre pour rejoindre Junior à l'étage supérieur.

Edward monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au dernier étage de la maison, là où se trouvait la chambre qu'occupait son fils.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda-t-il.

_- Ma chambre … c'est une chambre de fille !_

Edward ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

_- C'est normal puisque c'est celle de Celestina, la petite-fille de Gabriel._

_- Oh ! Et elle va rester comme ça ?_

_- Tu sais mon grand, ce n'est que provisoire. Avec maman, on va chercher une maison pour nous qu- … trois._

_- Avec un jardin ? _Demanda Junior dont les yeux s'étaient mis à briller.

_- C'est possible …_

_- Et je pourrais avoir un chien ?_ Demanda le petit garçon avec un immense sourire.

Edward laissa échapper un rire, son fils ne perdait vraiment pas le nord.

_- Il va falloir en discuter avec ta mère avant. Mais dis moi, ça te dirais d'aller faire un tour ? Il y a un parc pas très loin d'ici._

_- D'accord! Je vais mettre mon manteau et mes chaussures,_ dit-il tout en courant vers la sortie.

Edward regagna sa chambre pour proposer à Bella de les accompagner. Il la trouva endormie en plein milieu du lit, l'une de ses mains posée sur son ventre.

Attendrit, il déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de quitter la chambre et de rejoindre Junior en bas.

Ce n'est que près de deux heures plus tard que Bella se réveilla. Tout d'abord perturbée par l'environnement peu familier, elle prit rapidement conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Un rapide coup d'œil lui indiqua qu'il était presque 11h.

Avant de se lever, elle prit le temps d'écouter les bruits autour d'elle et étrangement, la maison lui parut calme, très calme, trop calme.

Elle se leva et rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée, qui lui aussi était des plus silencieux.

_- Ils sont allés au parc,_ dit une voix qui la fit sursauter.

Bella se tourna pour trouver Gabriel confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, un livre à la main.

_- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur,_ s'excusa-t-il tout en se levant et se dirigeant vers Bella.

_- Il n'y a pas de problème. Ils sont partit depuis longtemps ?_

_- À peu près deux heures. Edward est allé te proposer de les accompagner, mais tu dormais déjà._

_- Oui … je suis légèrement fatiguée en ce moment._

_- Cela semble logique étant donné ton état, au fait, mes félicitations. J'ai bien d'avoir oublié de te féliciter pour cette bonne nouvelle._

Bella rougit légèrement et sourit.

_- Merci._

_- Oh! Mais de rien, ça serait plutôt à moi de te dire merci, merci de le rendre si heureux. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi souriant. En fait, je crois bien que je pourrais compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où je l'ai vraiment vu sourire et à chaque fois c'était à cause de d'Elena ou de Celestina._

_- Il m'a parlé d'elle, c'est une sacrée chipie d'après ce que j'ai compris._

_- Oh ça oui, un vrai petit phénomène. Mais elle adore Edward. Elle a même confié à sa mère que lorsqu'elle sera grande, elle l'épouserait. Ça a bien fait rire Elena mais Alex l'a plutôt mal prit lui. Celestina est sa fille unique et il y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux._

Bella aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue par le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Dès qu'il la vit Junior se précipita contre elle et passa ses bras autour de ses hanches.

_- Tu aurais dû venir avec nous maman, c'était génial ! Avec papa on a fait une bataille de boule de neige et même du patin à glace !_

_- Junior, tu me vois moi sur des patins à glace ? _Demanda Bella dubitative.

Ce dernier releva là tête et regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux. Un sourire coquin apparu au coin de ses lèvres (identique à celui de son père).

_- Non, je te vois des patins aux pieds, mais les fesses sur la glace !_ Dit-il avant d'éclater de rire et de fuir.

_- Oh ! Toi tu vas voir espèce de petit monstre ! _Lui dit Bella tout en commençant à le poursuivre à travers le salon.

Bella mit peut de temps à le rattraper et tous deux basculèrent sur le canapé où Bella entreprit de chatouiller son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce.

Mais Junior ne se laissait pas faire et se débattait comme il pouvait

_- Papa ! À l'aide ! Je vais mourir !_

Edward ne souriait qu'à moitié inquiet qu'un coup mal placé n'affecte le bébé, raison pour laquelle il intervint et sépara la mère et le fils.

_- Junior, tu présentes tes excuses à ta mère ou tu seras privée de dessert._

Le petit garçon blêmit d'un coup et Bella tentait de garder son calme par tous les moyens.

_- J-je suis désolé maman … c'était juste pour rigoler …_ dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Attendrie Bella le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le sommet du crane.

_- Je ne t'en veux pas mon cœur._

_- Et j'aurais le droit à un dessert ?_ Demanda-t-il les yeux pleins d'espoir.

_- Mais oui tu en auras._

Le visage du petit garçon s'illumina complètement.

_- Aller, maintenant va finir de ranger tes affaires le temps que l'on prépare le repas._

Junior déguerpi en quatrième vitesse sous le regard amusé de son père et de Gabriel. Lorsqu'il eut disparu, Edward s'approcha de Bella et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_- Tu n'avais pas besoin d'intervenir,_ lui dit-elle avec douceur,_ il aurait rapidement finit par crier grâce._

_- Je sais bien, mais j'avais peur qu'il ne te donne un coup qui aurait des conséquences dramatiques._

Bella blanchit d'un seul coup.

_- J-je n'y avais même pas pensé …_

_- Ce n'est pas grave … et je pense que j'ai peut-être un peu tendance à dramatiser les choses._

Bella se lova dans les bras d'Edward, laissant peu à peu retomber la culpabilité qu'elle avait ressentit à imaginer qu'il aurait pu arriver quelque chose au bébé.

_- C'est étrange … je suis déjà maman, j'ai déjà mis un enfant au monde et pourtant tout ça me reste totalement étranger …_

Edward resserra sa prise autour d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

_- Ça va aller Bella, et puis je suis là … tout ira bien …_ lui dit-il tout en la berçant légèrement.

Gabriel s'éclipsa discrètement les laissant seuls profiter de cet instant de tendresse. Lui aussi savait qu'Edward serait là pour Bella, qu'il prendrait soin d'elle et de leurs enfants, mais il restait une ombre au tableau. Suite à ce qui c'était passé dans le Pacifique, ils risquaient gros et Edward bien plus que lui. Lui ne risquait qu'une mise à la retraite anticipée, chose qui ne lui déplairait pas tant que ça, mais Edward bien plus. Sa carrière en tant que militaire et en tant que médecin étaient visées, c'est toute sa vie qui en serait bouleversée. Edward était un être exceptionnel à tout point de vue, mais peut-être un peu trop exceptionnel sans doute. L'armée américaine aime mettre en valeur ses héros, mais les rejette lorsqu'ils ne lui sont plus d'aucune utilité. Le seul espoir d'Edward reposait sur les relations qu'il pouvait avoir et peut-être un autre atout auquel il faudrait surement qu'il pense mais qui ne plaira probablement pas à Bella.

.

La semaine passa. Chacun prenait progressivement ses marques et pour le plus grand bonheur de tous, Bella s'était appropriée la cuisine bien que régulièrement aidé par Edward. Junior avait repris l'école et s'était déjà fait quelques amis. Au plus grand soulagement, l'institutrice n'avait pas vu d'inconvénient à aménager son programme pour Junior et avait même réussi à s'arranger avec une autre institutrice pour que Junior puisse passer quelques heures par semaines dans la classe supérieure.

Le samedi qui suivit, Edward et Junior disputaient une féroce partie de Cluedo, sous l'oeil attentif de Gabriel qui avait renoncé à se confronter aux Cullen père et fils. Bella, elle, mettait la dernière touche au plat de lasagne qui seraient servi au déjeuner. Mais leurs activités furent interrompues par la sonnette de la porte qui retentit

Junior se leva rapidement et couru vers la porte.

_- J'vais ouvrir !_

En ouvrant le battant de la porte, il tomba nez à nez à avec une petite fille aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux brun.

_- Madre de dios,_ dit une voix provenant de derrière la petite fille.

Cette dernière fixait attentivement Junior qui n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement et avait gardé son regard rivé sur la petite fille.

Edward s'approcha de la porte pour voir de qui il s'agissait et eu la grande surprise de se retrouver face à celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur.

_- Elena !_

_- Edward Cullen, je crois que tu as des explications à me donner !_ Dit-elle d'une voie mi-menaçante, mi-étonnée, tout en lâchant pas Junior des yeux.

Ce dernier ne bougeant toujours pas, son père lui donna un léger coup dans l'épaule qui eu pour effet de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

_- Bonjour, je suis Edward Anthony Cullen Jr, je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer,_ se présentât-il avec toute la politesse qu'on avait put lui inculqué.

Face à lui la petite fille lui sourit.

_- Je suis Celestina Esperanza de la Vega_, dit-elle avec un très fort accent hispanique.

_- Oh ! Alors tu es la petite-fille de Gabriel !_

_- Tu connais mon grand-père ? _S'étonna-t-elle

_- Oui …_

_- Et si vous rentriez faire la causette à l'intérieur avant que tout le monde ne meurt de froid ?_ Les interrompit Edward.

L'un et l'autre le regardèrent puis entrèrent dans la maison tout en continuant à discuter.

_- Toi … tu as des choses à me dire ! _Dit Elena en menaçant Edward de son index.

_- Bonjour à toi aussi Lena_, lui répondit Edward avec un sourire en coin.

_- Ne commence pas comme ça toi. Tu peux être sûr que …_

Elena s'interrompit en entrant dans la maison.

_- Por todos los santos, _murmura-t-elle le regard rivé sur Bella.

_- C'est … c'est …,_ bégaya-t-elle tout en faisant des allez-retours retours entre Bella.

_- Lena, je te présente Bella._

_- Pour sûr ! Tu m'as tellement parlé d'elle que j'aurais presque pu la reconnaître les yeux fermés_, dit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers Bella qu'elle étreignit fortement.

Elle s'écarta de Bella de façon à pouvoir la regarder.

_- Bella … j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi que j'ai déjà l'impression de te connaître._

Comme à son habitude, Bella rougit.

_- Je pourrais presque en dire autant Elena,_ lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

_- Ha! j'ai bien hâte de savoir ce que cet hypocrite a bien pu te raconter,_ dit Elena en fusillant Edward du regard.

_- Rien de bien méchant, Edward n'est pas comme ça,_ lui dit-elle en regardant Edward tendrement.

Elena soupira.

_- J'ai comme l'impression que j'en ai loupé des choses moi … et toi, tu n'aurais rien pu me dire ! _Dit-elle à son père tout en l'embrassant.

_- Désolé ma chérie, mais ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire. Mais au fait, où est mon gendre préféré ?_

_- Très drôle papa. Alejandro à du rester à Madrid pour régler quelques derniers petits détails, il sera là demain matin si tout va bien_, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

_- Mais au fait, que fais-tu là ? _S'exclama Gabriel, _non pas que je ne sois pas heureux de vous voir mais …_

Elena sourit largement.

_- Nous nous installons ici ! _S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

_- Comment ça ici ? _s'étonna Gabriel. Vous … ?

_- Alejandro à obtenu un poste au États-Unis, alors nous voilà !_

_- Et bien, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être le seul à avoir fait des cachoteries aux autres_, dit Edward avec un sourire.

_- Oui, et moi je crois que certains vont vite devoir écumer les agences immobilière, non pas que je ne vous aime pas mais parce que l'on va vite se retrouver à l'étroit ici. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il n'y a que quatre chambres et aucun moyen d'installer une nurserie._

Elena regarda son père la bouche grande ouverte.

_- M-mais comment sais-tu que … je ne l'ai appris que la semaine dernière !_

Gabriel regarda sa fille étonné.

_- Mais comment aurais-tu pu l'apprendre la semaine dernière étant donné que tu ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient ensemble._

Elena regarda son père avec de grands yeux.

_- Mais de quoi tu parles papa ?_

_- Bella est enceinte !_

_- D'Edward ?_

_- Non, du Père Noël ! _Précisa l'intéressé.

Elena resta bouche bée.

_- Et toi ? De quoi parles-tu ?_ Lui demanda Gabriel.

Elena ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et de sourire tout à la fois.

_- Papa … j'aurais préféré qu'Alejandro soir là pour te l'annoncer mais … tu vas être grand-père, _dit-elle avec douceur.

Les yeux de Gabriel s'écarquillèrent et se mirent à briller. Il s'approcha de sa fille et la serra très fort dans ses bras. Quand il l'eut libérée, c'est Edward qui la prit dans ses bras.

_- Félicitation Lena, Alex doit être sur son petit nuage ?_

_- Tu n'as pas idée ! Il est tellement persuadé que c'est un petit garçon qu'il a déjà acheté la collection complète des produits dérivés du Real *** pour les petits._

_- Tu m'étonnes ! Et c'est prévu pour quand ?_

_- Début août et vous ?_

_- Mi-juillet,_ répondit Bella tout en caressant son petit ventre.

_- Si tôt ! Mais depuis combien de temps vous êtes vous retrouvés ? Vous n'étiez pas en mission tous les deux ?_ Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt Edward et Gabriel.

Edward baissa la tête et se gratta l'arrière du crane, cachant ainsi un sourire qui n'avait rien de contrit.

_- Il va falloir m'expliquer d'où sort ce petit garnement aussi !_ Dit-elle en désignant Junior qui était au petit soin avec Celestina.

_- D'accord, mais quand les moins de 18 ans ne seront plus à portée de voix._

_- C'est à ce point là ! S_'étonna Elena tout en riant.

Peu après, ils passèrent tous à table et se régalèrent des lasagnes de Bella, qu'elle avait heureusement préparé en quantité.

_- Et bien, je comprends mieux pourquoi Bella t'a autant marqué 'Duardo, c'est un vrai cordon bleu ! C'était vraiment délicieux Bella._

_- Merci. Mais comment l'as-tu appelé ?_

_- 'Duardo ?_

_- 'Duardo … et bien pour quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas les diminutif, on dirait que certains ont des privilèges que d'autres n'ont pas Cullen_, s'étonna Bella jaugeant Edward du regard.

_- C'est affectif, _se justifia-t-il tout en levant les épaules en signe d'innocence,_ et c'est pas aussi moche que Ed ou Eddy._

_- Tu as vu mama, maintenant j'ai un 'Duardo et un 'Duardino ! Je peux sortir de table ?_

_- Oui, bien sûr _lui répondit sa mère.

La petite sauta de sa chaise et couru jusqu'à l'escalier.

_- Tu viens 'Duardino ? Je vais te montrer ma cachette secrète._

_- J'arrive Cele' ! _Dit-il tout en sautant à son tour de sa chaise et courant vers la petite fille.

Une fois qu'il fut arrivé à côté d'elle, Celestina lui prit la main et l'entraina dans les étages.** [N/A: un peu trop jeunes pour les profondeurs non ?N/Elo : oui un petit peu !] **

Les quatre adultes restés en bas se regardèrent interloqués.

_- Vous pensez qu'il est un peu tôt pour publier les bancs ? _Demanda Elena.

_- Les gilets par balle existent en 6 ans ? _Demanda Edward._ Si Alejandro voit ça, mon fils est mort !_

Elena ne put réfrénait un rire en pensant à la tête que ferait son mari.

_- Moi, ils me font penser à quelqu'un … _dit Bella, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

_- À qui ? _L'interrogea Edward.

_- À nous, dois-je te rappeler que nous avons été amis avant tout._

_- Les meilleurs, _précisa Edward en la couvant du regard.

_- Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux d'aller les surveiller de plus près,_ dit Gabriel en faisant mine de se lever.

_- Hé !_ S'indigna Edward. _On était très sages …_

_- Wé … vous étiez,_ précisa Gabriel ce qui fit rire Edward et rougir Bella.

_- Bon, ce n'est pas que je sois d'une curiosité maladive, mais j'aimerais bien savoir d'où sort ce petit garçon, et comment vous vous êtes retrouvés tous les deux._

Bella lui raconta alors les circonstances de la conception de Junior, mais aussi sa grossesse, les « retrouvailles » avec le reste de la famille Cullen et enfin l'expédition du Rainbow Warrior II.

Elena fur vraiment choquée par le récit de Bella dont elle admira le courage.

_- Edward,_ l'appela Elena.

Ce dernier s'attendait au pire, Elena ne l'appelait jamais Edward, sauf quand elle était vraiment en colère ou inquiète et là elle n'avait aucune raison d'être inquiète.

_- J'espère que tu sais que tu es l'enfoiré le plus chanceux que j'ai jamais rencontré ? J'espère que tu as conscience de cette chance !_

Edward lui sourit tendrement.

_- Pour ça oui Lena. Je suis parfaitement conscient de la chance que j'ai d'avoir retrouvé celle que j'aime et ait toujours aimé et qu'en plus elle m'ait donné un fils et bientôt un autre enfant. Peut importe ce qu'il arrivera dans les mois, les années à venir, rien ne m'y fera renoncer._

Edward finit sa phrase en regardant Bella dans les yeux. Cette dernière était au bord des larmes émue par la déclaration d'amour qu'il venait de faire.

_- Je t'aime,_ lui dit-elle simplement en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une fois la table débarrassée, Bella et Elena s'inquiétèrent de ne pas entendre leurs enfants. Elles montèrent discrètement jusqu'à la chambre du dernier étage. Doucement elles ouvrirent la porte pour trouver les deux enfants endormis l'un contre l'autre en position semi-assise. Face à eux, le menu du DVD d'Hercule de Disney passait en boucle.

Edward débarqua à son tour dans la chambre intrigué par le silence qui régnait à l'étage. Charmé par l'image qu'il avait face à lui, il ne pu retenir un sourire à l'instar des deux mères. Mais lorsqu'il voulu porter son fils pour le mettre dans l'autre lit, ce dernier se mit à grogner dans son sommeil et Celestina se serra un peu plus contre lui s'agrippant littéralement au bras de Junior.

Edward n'insista pas et laissa son fils où il se trouvait se contentant de remonter sur eux une simple couverture.

Bella et Elena l'attendaient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_- Tu pense qu'il est vraiment trop tôt pour discuter les termes du contrat de mariage ? _Demanda Elena.

_- Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour bien faire,_ lui répondit Bella en souriant.

_- Hé hé ! Laissez leur le temps de grandir ! Ce ne sont que des gamins ! _Intervint Edward affolé par les projets des deux mères.

L'une et l'autre se mirent à rire face à son affolement et redescendirent ensemble au salon.

Bella et Elena passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à parler de choses et d'autres mais principalement de layettes, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Edward.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, ce fut au tour du gendre de Gabriel de se joindre à la petite troupe. Il fut tout aussi surprit que sa femme par la présence de Bella et Junior, mais en fut tout aussi heureux, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que sa fille avait jeté son dévolu sur celui qu'elle appelait déjà « Edouardino mio ».

L'ambiance chaleureuse et bonne enfant qui régnait dans la maison familiale des Hopkins fut toutefois troublée par un appel du Pentagone.

Edward et Gabriel étaient convoqués pour une réunion concernant le USS California dès le lundi matin.

Dès lors, l'atmosphère se rafraichit grandement.

Edward, même s'il essayait de paraître le plus détendu possible, était anxieux et Bella ne mit pas longtemps à le comprendre mais elle attendit qu'ils fussent seuls pour en parler avec lui.

_- Edward ? Est-ce que ça va aller ?_

Edward soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit.

_- Je n'en sais rien. Toute cette histoire est étrange, elle sent le coup fourré à plein nez._

_- Et tu ne peux rien faire ?_

_- Non, mis à part me préparer à toutes éventualités._

_- Et ces éventualités ? Ça peut donner quoi ?_

Edward soupira et se laissa retomber en arrière sur le lit, entrainant Bella avec lui. Cette dernière se cala confortablement dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre le cœur d'Edward.

_- Ça peut aller de la simple réunion à une mise en accusation qui entrainerait un jugement en cours martial._

_- Quoi ! _Hurla presque Bella en se redressant.

Edward se redressa avec elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

_- Calmes toi ma Bella._

Loin de se calmer cette dernière s'accrocha plus fort aux épaules d'Edward.

_- Ne t'en fait pas mon cœur. Peu importe ce qui se passera demain, peu importe ce qu'il adviendra de mon avenir dans la Navy, le plus important c'est toi et nos enfants et rien ni personne ne nous séparera. Tu m'entends Bella ? Rien._

_- Mais, j'ai tellement peur_, dit-elle en tentant de retenir ses sanglots.

Edward les rallongeât tout en gardant Bella dans ses bras. À force de mots doux et de paroles tendres, il parvint à l'apaiser et elle s'endormit. Edward lui, toujours inquiet de ce qui l'attendrait le lendemain ne la rejoignit dans le sommeil que bien plus tard dans la nuit.

.

Le lendemain matin, l'atmosphère était des plus tendue. Edward et Gabriel n'avaient pas décroché un mot en se préparant.

Bella angoissait toujours autant et ne quittait pas Edward des yeux. Malgré elle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique dans son uniforme.

Comme pour Noël, il portait son uniforme bleu et l'ensemble de ses insignes et médailles. Il était réellement impressionnant.

Alors qu'ils allaient partir, Bella s'approcha de lui et l'attira à elle par le col de sa veste. Edward se laissa faire et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Bella.

_- Je t'aime,_ murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Bella lui rendit son baiser puis il se redressa, l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la maison.

Bella resta figée face à la porte close jusqu'à ce qu'Elena ne vienne la voir pour l'entrainer dans le salon.

_- Ne t'en fait pas_, lui dit-elle, _tout ira bien pour eux._

_- J'ai tellement peur Elena … j'ai tellement peur qu'on me le reprenne …_

_- Ça n'arrivera pas rassure toi. Tu sais, Edward a peut-être beaucoup d'ennemis dans l'armée, mais il a tout autant d'amis et certains d'entre eux sont des plus influant. Il ne lui arrivera rien de mal. N'oublie pas non plus que c'est un héros et qu'en quelque sorte ce statut le protège de beaucoup de choses._

_- Tout ça me semble si complexe …_

_- Bienvenu à Washington querida, ville où pouvoir et honneur sont les maîtres._

_- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître._

_- Je ne suis que la fille de mon père, j'ai beau avoir passé l'essentiel de ma vie en Espagne je sais très bien dans quel milieu vit mon père._

Elles furent toutes deux interrompues par les enfants qui dévalèrent les escaliers pour se jeter dans leurs bras.

_- Bonjour maman ! _Dit Junior en souriant.

_- Bonjour mon grand. Tu as bien dormi ?_

_- Très bien, avec Célé' on a bien rigolé hier. Papa est debout ?_

_- Oui, mais il est déjà partit. Il avait un rendez-vous ce matin._

_- Mais … il ne m'a même pas dit au revoir ! _Dit le petit garçon déçu.

_- Ne t'en fait pas, il sera là quand tu rentreras de l'école._

Le visage de Junior se décomposa.

_- J-je dois aller à l'école ?_

_- Et oui, mon grand, le week-end est fini._

_- Et Celestina ? Elle va aller à l'école avec moi ?_

_- Non, Celestina a l'école à la maison jusqu'à la fin de l'année_, répondit Elena.

_- Oh …_ fit le petit garçon déçu de devoir se séparer de sa nouvelle amie.

_- Mais de toute façon, Celestina n'aurait pas été dans la même classe que to_i, lui dit sa mère, _et puis tu la verras ce soir._

Les justifications fournies par sa mère n'empêchèrent pas le petit garçon de bouder jusqu'à l'école.

Cet intermède enfantin avait au moins permit à Bella de se changer les idées. Elena et Celestina les accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'école et juste avant que Junior n'aille rejoindre ses camarades, Celestina se jeta dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Ce fut donc avec le feu aux joues mais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'Edward Jr regagna sa classe.

Bella pour sa part passa la matinée à tourner en rond. Lorsqu'elle tentait de se poser quelques minutes, elle se relevait quelques secondes plus tard.

Elena l'observait tourner en rond et ça la rendait dingue, à l'instar d'Alejandro qui tentait de travailler sur son ordinateur portable.

_- Madre de Dios ! Bella calme toi je t'en prie !_

Comme cela ne fonctionnait pas, Elena usa de son arme ultime.

_- Bella, ce n'est pas bon pour ton bébé de stresser comme ça !_

Bella se figea à l'instant et porta ses mains sur son ventre qui commençait à prendre forme.

_- Allez, viens autant t'occuper les mains, ça t'occupera aussi la tête,_ lui dit Elena en l'entrainant dans la cuisine.

Toutes deux se mirent à préparer le déjeuner, vite rejointes par Celestina qui se fit une joie de les aider.

Bella ne pensa plus à rien jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée claque violemment, les faisant sursauter toutes les trois.

Elles se précipitèrent vers l'entrée et tombèrent sur un Gabriel furieux qui déboutonnait sa veste et la jetait sur un fauteuil, le tout sans douceur et délicatesse.

_- Gabriel ? Que ce passe-t-il ? … où est Edward ?_ Demanda Bella au bord de la panique.

Gabriel souffla lourdement et regarda Bella dans les yeux.

_- Il arrive, _souffla-t-il avant de donner un coup dans le dossier du fauteuil le plus proche.

_- Calme toi Gabriel, demanda la voix d'Edward._

Ce dernier semblait bien plus calme que Gabriel, il sourit même à Bella qui se jeta directement sur lui.

Il la réceptionna et la serra dans ses bras.

_- Comment ça c'est passé ?_ S'inquiéta Elena.

Gabriel souffla avec colère et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qu'il avait martyrisé peu auparavant.

_- J'en reviens toujours pas qu'ils aient osé ce genre d'accusation !_ Fulmina Gabriel.

_- Quel genre d'accusation ?_ Demanda Bella.

Edward soupira et l'emmena avec lui pour qu'ils s'installent tous confortablement dans le salon.

_- Ils m'ont accusé d'avoir organisé votre sauvetage pour Te sauver et qu'à cause de ça, j'avais mit notre mission en péril et qu'en plus un homme était mort et plusieurs autres avaient été malades en plus de ça._

_- Quoi ! Mais c'est insensé._

_- Ils ont raison sur un point. Si ne nous vous avions pas sauvé, il n'y aurait pas eu d'épidémie puisque la source épidémiologique provenait de vos vêtements._

Bella ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite.

_- Heureusement pour nous, une partie de l'équipage était présent et a pu justifier que nous ne savions absolument pas que tu faisais partit des victimes du Rainbow Warrior II. D'ailleurs Stewart te salut._

Bella sourit à l'allusion de son ami.

_- Les dépositions des autres naufragés ont beaucoup aidé aussi. Ils connaissaient votre histoire dans les grandes lignes d'après ce que j'ai compris,_ dit Gabriel.

_- Oui, il faut dire que nous n'avions pas grand chose d'autre à faire que nous raconter nos vie,_ se justifia Bella.

_- Heureusement, le Juge Avocat Général a vite vu clair dans leur jeu et s'est rangé de notre côté, poursuivit Edward. Après tout, eux aussi étaient en faute, leur refus d'assistance médicale était une faute grave, bien plus grave que la mise en péril d'une mission sans importance géopolitique puisque c'est tout un équipage qui a été mis en danger et laissé à son sort._

_- Le Lieutenant-Général Mackenzie Rabb (^^) est une personne intègre et très efficace, elle mérite tout à fait son poste de JAG._

Edward approuva d'un signe de tête.

_- Et au final ? _Demanda Bella malgré tout inquiète.

_- Et bien au final, _dit Edward en la serrant contre lui,_ dès le mois de mars j'entamerais mon internat à Bethesda … comme prévu et après … qui vivra verra._

_- Donc … il ne va rien t'arriver ? _Demanda Bella, presque surprise.

Edward sourit largement.

_- Non, il ne m'arrivera rien, et je resterais ici, bien au chaud à prendre soin de toi et de toi_ termina-t-il en posant sa main sur le ventre de Bella et en embrassant cette dernière.

* le chemin des écoliers: expression qui désigne le chemin le plus long, permettant ainsi de flâner librement avant de rentrer à la maison.

**** celle(s) (ou celui) qui me trouve d'où j'ai tiré cette expression, je lui envoi par MP ou mail un OS exclusif de USS California … offre à saisir**

*** Real Madrid, l'équipe de football

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Et voilà, ce chapitre 18 est enfin fini … pour le 19 … je vais m'y mettre mais je ne garanti rien, je vais essayer avant les vacances et surtout avant Eclipse (ça serait pas mal hein ?)**_

_**Pour les Curieuses, Junior et le reste de la famille apprendront la grossesse de Bella dans le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Ah! avant que j'oublie, et pour ne pas à avoir à répondre 100 milles fois la même chose, pour Albertine et Honoré … c'était une blague, le petit Haricot aura un autre prénom.**_

_**La décision de Bella d'abandonné son travail de biologiste n'a pas été aussi dur que ça, il ne faut pas oublier que l'attaque du RW II à été pour elle un sacré traumatisme et elle est loin d'être prête à risquer le bonheur de sa famille pour la science, aussi noble soit la cause. Maintenant vous connaissez toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle abandonne son « job » à San Francisco, même si pour certaines, le simple fait que ce soit pour Edward était suffisant ^^**_

_**Lena est le surnom d'Elena,tout comme Duardo est celui d'Edward. Elle et Edward ont une vrai relation fraternelle, elle a été très présente pour lui au cours de ces dernières années.**_

_**Donc voilà pour ce chapitre. Vu la longueur (voir « l'éternisation ») des aux revoir, j'ai revu l'organisation de mon plan sur les deux derniers chapitres et ais transféré une partie de ce qui devait se passer dans ce chapitre sur l'autre.**_

_**Ce prochain chapitre se déroulera sur une période de 15 jours très chargés pour nos héros … vous verrais pourquoi ^^**_

_**Allez …. pour ne pas être sadique … je vous donne le titre de ce chapitre :**_

**Victoria:bis repetita … et plus si affinité**

Alors ? Vous en dites quoi ?

Et puis … parce que je suis gentille et que vous avez attendu ce chapitre très très très [ … ] très très longtemps …. je vous annonce le retour des Bonus ! Tadam !

.

.

Bonus: Délices aquatiques …

[la scène se passe le samedi suivant Noël chez les Cullen]

C'était samedi et Alice voulait absolument aller faire un tour au centre commercial de Port Angeles. Hors Bella n'était pas encore descendue et elle commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

Cédant à son impatience, elle grimpa quatre à quatre les deux étages qui la séparait de la chambre de son frère. Arrivée sur le palier du deuxième étage, elle entendit des bruits suspects en provenance de la salle de bain dont la porte était restée entrouverte.

_- Hummm … Oh oui Edward !… juste là … humm, c'est parfait … humm … tu sais que tu as des doigts magique toi ?_

Alice n'en revenait pas. Elle attendait Bella depuis au moins 10 minutes et celle-ci était entrain de prendre du bon temps avec Edward.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser, elle vit passer devant elle une tornade cuivrée qui s'engouffra dans la salle de bain où se trouvaient ses parents.

_- Papa! Papa! viens vite voir ce qu'il a fait tonton Em' !_

_- Ah ? Est qu'a-t-il fait ? Entendit-elle demander Edward._

Alice n'en revenait pas. Quelques secondes plus tôt il faisait subir des choses très peux catholiques à Bella, se fait surprendre par son fils et fait comme si de rien était.

Elle était toujours perdue dans ses pensées lorsque son frère et son neveux sortirent de la dite salle de bain.

_- Alice ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu attends Bella ?_

_- Euh … oui,_ parvint-elle à articuler, encore sous le choc.

_- Elle finit et elle arrive,_ lui répondit-il.

Alice ouvrit de grands yeux. Que venait-il de lui dire ? Qu'elle allait finir ?

Encore perturbée par les paroles de son frère, elle ne vit pas Bella sortir de la salle de bain.

_- Alice ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute pale._

Alice se tourna vers Bella.

_- Que … qu'étiez-vous entrain de faire tous les deux ?_

Bella leva les sourcils, surprise par la question de sa belle-sœur. Alice, elle, fut surprise de ne voir apparaitre aucune rougeur sur les joues de Bella.

_- Euh … Edward me lavait les cheveux pourquoi ?_

_- I-il te lavait les cheveux ?_

_- Oui, pourquoi ? Ça parait si étrange que ça ? En tout cas c'est vraiment très agréable. Tu devrais essayer_, lui dit-elle avant de se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Edward pour se changer.

Alice n'en revenait pas.

Il la faisait gémir … en lui lavant les cheveux !

Une chose était sûre en tout cas : en rentrant à New York, les doigt de Jasper allaient apprendre à se servir d'une bouteille de shampoing !

Voilà pour ce petit Bonus très … capillaire ! Et dédicacé à toutes ces coiffeuses qui nous font nous sentir au paradis lorsqu'elles nous lavent les cheveux et dont fait partit ma petite maman.


	24. Coup de gueule

**Coup de Gueule**

Hier, suite à une énième review désobligeant de la part d'une « lectrice », Claire de Lune 25 a prit la décision radicale d'arrêter d'écrire et de publier.

Aujourd'hui, elle est revenue sur cette décision pour notre plus grand bonheur.

Mais tout ceci est surtout la preuve de l'utilisation abusive des « Reviews Anonymes » par certaines personnes.

Il y a peux, des reviews insultantes étaient postés sur certaine fics un peu plus « hot » que les autres et prônaient la suppression pure et simple de ses fictions en justifiant leur choix par le fait que ces fictions « déshonoraient » l'œuvre originale.

Je sais aussi que certains auteurs sont pris à partit par rapport aux thèmes qu'ils exposent dans leurs fictions et se font traiter de racistes, de misogynes, des pervers, … j'en passe et des meilleures.

Ces personnes ont-elles idée du mal qu'elles font ?

Ont-elles conscience du temps que peuvent consacrer les auteurs à leurs fictions ? De l'effort de réflexion qu'il faut fournir pour offrir aux lecteurs un texte qui se tienne ?

Je tiens aussi à rappeler que ce ne sont que des fictions, des histoires plus ou moins tangibles, certes plus ou moins bien écrit mais il ne fait pas oublier que le monde des fanfictions est un monde d'amateurs et que si ces personnes souhaitent avoir des lectures d'un niveau d'écriture « supérieur » les éditeurs de France et de Navarre se font une joie de publier chaque année des centaines de livres, corrigés par leurs soins, et qui eux devraient répondre à leurs exigences qualitatives.

Personnellement, je tien à préciser que la prochaine fois que j'entendrais parler d'un auteur que se fait malmené gratuitement à l'instar de Claire de Lune, je supprimerait la possibilité pour les Anonymes de laisser des messages sur mes fictions.

Je sais que la mesure est drastique mais elle me semble devoir s'imposer de plus en plus.

Cette mesure me fait me sentir mal d'avance pour toutes ces lectrices « anonymes » qui ne le sont finalement plus puisqu'elles suivent mes fictions de façon constante de ce depuis des mois, je pense à Cocotte 56, à Onja, à Ilonka, Sophiebelier, Twilighteuse27, bb23, mimie30, ... et il y en a bien d'autres.

Je suis désolée, mais aujourd'hui entant qu'auteur entant qu'amie, c'est ce que je pense et que je ressent et croyez moi, le ressentit est très fort.

Vous avez certes le droit d'expression, mais nous avons aussi le droit de nous protéger et surtout celui de refuser de continuer à se laisser marcher dessus.

**Ce message restera sur la fiction, que ce soit USS California ou Rédemption, non pas pour gonfler mes stats mais parce qu'il faut que le message passe et que personne ne puisse être surpris.**

Bien à vous.

EstL


	25. Victoria, Bis repetita

_**Coup de gueule … suite et fin. (même si ça commence à dater …)**_

_**Je remercie toutes celles qui ont apporté leur soutient aux auteurs face aux reviews anonymes insultantes.**_

_**Ci dessous, avant de répondre aux reviews anonymes du dernier chapitre, je vais répondre à celles laissées sur le coup de gueule ou du moins une partie d'entre elles.**_

_**Niny: promis … je n'arrêterais pas USS avant la fin (surtout que c'est le dernier chapitre qui est juste en dessous ^^) en tout cas ton enthousiasme fait plaisir … 12 ans ! Espèce de petite coquine … à ton age je jouais encore à la poupée ! Je te rappel tout de même que cette fiction est interdite aux moins de 16 ans … **_

_**Nahiki: en effet, il faut bien un début à tout ^^ … fainéantise aiguë, ça me dit quelque chose … c'est vrai que ces derniers temps il y a pas mal de coups de gueule et que ces reviews créent un certain malaise parmi les auteurs de fan fictions … je crois bien que dans le fond tu as raison. Mais malgré les avis positifs, ce sont des choses qui font mal**_

_**Onja: c'est certain qu'on est une famille, et pour moi exclure les anonymes serait comme exclure une partie de cette famille mais on va se battre et espérer que les choses vont aller en s'apaisant**_

_**Maho: merci de ton soutient, on va tout faire pour éviter de devoir prendre des mesures extrêmes**_

_**Nathalie63: vas-y, tu peux le faire ! Merci pour moi et pour les lemoniaques.**_

_**Lyna: et non, c'était juste un poisson d'avril (poisson pourri, je te l'accorde) je sais qu'il y a quelques fautes mais surtout dans les chapitres qui n'ont pas été corrigés ^^' En tout cas je te remercie pour ces compliments ça fait vraiment plaisir, j'ai juste dû mettre mes chevilles dans la glace pour éviter qu'elles ne gonflent ^^ C'est vrai que la critique est facile mais si seulement elle était justifiée ! XOXO**_

_**Caroline: c'est vrai que ces reviews ne représentent qu'une toute petite minorité, mais tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça peut faire mal. En règle général, les auteurs s'investissent à font dans leurs histoires, ce sont nos bébés, nous sommes comme des mères, nous apprécions toujours les compliments sur nos enfants mais les critiques, surtout lorsqu'elles sont injustifiées, sont toujours celles qui marquent le plus et elles jouent beaucoup sur le moral des auteurs**_

_**Amimi: merci beaucoup ^^ Ne t'en fait pas on ne va pas se laisser abattre, la preuve, Claire de Lune a déjà retrouvé son clavier**_

_**Kristykate: c'est clair que la peur vous fait réagir, mais l'attente aussi semble-t-il puisque j'ai eu énormément de reviews sur ce dernier chapitre^^. Ce chapitre (oui, oui, celui juste en dessous) est le DERNIER chapitre (restera juste un épilogue après ^^)**_

_**Cocotte56: non, pour moi le chemin des écolier est une expression de la langue française avant tout, j'en ai juste mis une définition pour les francophones non français. **_

_**Wesker: que veux-tu ? Il est notre Idéal ! La plupart du temps (à 90%) Edward est un personnage totalement fantasmé mais tu devrais aller lire ma nouvelle fiction car ce cher Eddy est tombé de son perchoir ^^**_

_**Et merci à toutes les autres, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondue à toutes mais là … entre les reviews de USS California et celle de Rédemption … je ne savais plus où donner de la tête et je devais tout de même faire avancer mes chapitres. **_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Chapitre dix-neuf:**

**Victoria, Bis repetita**

**(et plus si affinité)**

.

.

.

Près d'un mois après avoir appris qu'Edward et Gabriel n'auraient finalement pas de problèmes avec la Navy pour avoir porté secours aux naufragés du Rainbow Warrior II, la maison des Hopkins avaient retrouvé un calme tout relatif.

Quinze jours plus tôt, la famille De La Vega au grand complet avait quitté Washington pour le Nouveau-Mexique où Alejandro avait été nommé directeur d'un complexe hôtelier. Bella avait eu du mal à laisser partir sa nouvelle amie avec qui elle prenait un grand plaisir à parler « bébé », chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire avec ses « belles-sœurs » ni Angela avec qui les conversations téléphoniques étaient rendues difficiles à cause du décalage horaire. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du déchirement qu'avait été la séparation en Junior et Celestina.

Depuis l'arrivée de la petite fille, ils ne s'étaient quittés que lorsque Junior devait aller à l'école. Les deux enfants avaient une réelle complicité et appréciaient de passer du temps ensemble, voulant toujours tout faire ensemble.** [N/Eli : C'est trop mignon ! ]** Cela avait beaucoup fait sourire leurs parents, même Alejandro qui se disait qu'après tout ils n'étaient que des enfants. Mais lorsque Celestina et ses parents durent partir, les deux enfants ne retenaient pas leurs larmes et hurlaient à corps et à cris qu'ils ne voulaient pas être séparés. Seuls la persuasion des adultes et l'assurance qu'ils pourraient se voir chaque jour via internet et qu'ils passeraient les prochaines vacances ensemble avaient pu les calmer.

Junior passa la journée du lendemain enfermé dans sa chambre refusant d'en sortir, même pour manger, jusqu'à ce que son père lui annonce que Celestina l'attendait pour lui parler via internet.

Dès lors le petit garçon avait retrouvé son sourire et sa joie de vivre.** [N/Gaelle: ohh c'est trop mimi !]**

Voir son fils dans un tel état avait été pour Bella un véritable déchirement qui lui rappela trop bien ce qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'Edward était partit.

Depuis, chaque soir, c'était le même rituel. Junior se plantait devant l'ordinateur portable d'Edward à 18h précise (16h pour Celestina) et parlait avec son amie pendant une heure et demie. Enfin, il en était ainsi chaque jours de la semaine. Car le week-end, ils passaient toutes leurs matinées et une partie de leurs soirées ensemble, leurs parents les obligeant à faire une coupure durant tout l'après-midi. **[N/A: pour celles qui seraient un peu perdues, ça fait 15 jours que les petits sont « séparés »]**

Dans le même temps, Edward et Bella avaient commencé à chercher une maison pour y installer leur petite famille. Edward avait contacté plusieurs agences immobilières pour trouver LA maison qui leur convenait mais la chose n'était pas aisée car chacun avait ses revendications propres:

Un jardin (Junior), un bureau et une pièce assez grande pour un piano (Edward), une belle cuisine (Bella), au moins 5 chambres et le tout sans trop s'éloigner du quartier où se trouvait la maison de Gabriel.

Autrement dit LA perle. **[N/Eli : Pas simple les exigences…]**

Jusque là, les visites s'étaient révélées infructueuses au grand désarroi de Bella qui avait chaque jour un peu plus l'impression d'envahir la maison de Gabriel bien que celui-ci lui assurait qu'ils pouvaient rester aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaitaient.

Mais un soir, peu avant la Saint-Valentin, le portable d'Edward sonna.

_- Edward Cullen._

_- …_

_- Oui, donnez-moi l'adresse._

Edward griffonna quelque chose sur un bout de papier.

_- … _

_- Très bien, nous arrivons. _

_- Que ce passe-t-il ? _Lui demanda Bella inquiète.

_- C'était l'agent immobilier, il semblerait qu'il ait trouvé une maison pas loin d'ici, mais il faut faire vite semble-t-il. Il nous y attend dans 15 minutes. _

Malgré la surprise, Bella monta chercher Junior qu'il allait falloir décrocher de sa conversation avec Celestina, mais la perspective d'avoir peut-être sa maison l'aida à dire au revoir à son amie.

Et 15 minutes plus tard, la Volvo d'Edward se garait devant une grande maison blanche

_- Elle est vraiment belle_, chuchota Bella.

Edward acquiesça et sortit de la voiture. Comme à son habitude, il ouvrit la portière de Bella et l'aida à descendre.

Comme prévu, l'agent immobilier les attendait sur le perron.

Bella et Edward ne dirent presque pas un mot de toute la visite, se laissant guider par l'agent immobilier.

La maison comportait un grand salon, une salle à manger, une belle cuisine, un coin bibliothèque, un bureau et sept chambres, sans oublier un beau jardin clos à l'arrière de la maison.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une des chambres, Bella tourna sur elle-même et examina attentivement la pièce.

_- Bella ?_ L'interrogea Edward qui avait vu son petit manège.

_- Viens voir_, lui dit-elle en lui faisant signe de s'approcher d'elle.

Edward s'exécuta et se plaça à côté d'elle.

_- Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- Je veux qu'elle soit ici._

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- La pouponnière … regarde la lumière … c'est magnifique … _

La chambre était en effet baignée d'une lumière dorée alors que le soleil se couchait.

_- Tu as raison … il faut dire que la maison correspond à tous nos critères … le jardin … la cuisine, il y a assez de place pour un piano à queue … et le prix entre dans notre budget. _

Bella laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement. Les questions d'argents étaient souvent un problème entre elle et Edward et elle se sentait mal de ne pas participer aux besoins du ménage.

_- Bella …_ lui dit-il avec douceur. O_n en a déjà parlé … alors je t'en prie ne râle pas, ne m'empêche pas d'offrir ce qu'il y a de mieux à ceux que j'aime. Cette maison … c'est tout ce que nous désirons … _**[N/Eli : Bien dit Edward…]**

Bella abdiqua dans un soupir.

_- D'accord, d'accord … il ne nous reste plus qu'à savoir si nous allons peindre cette chambre en bleu ou en rose … _

Edward ne put retenir un sourire avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de sa compagne qui lui rendit son baiser avec force et conviction.

_- Papa ? Maman ?_ Les appela Junior depuis le couloir.

_- Ici mon grand_, lui répondit Edward.

Junior arriva dans la chambre au pas de charge quelques secondes plus tard.

_- L'agent immobilier, il vous cherche … il veut savoir si on va habiter ici. On va habiter ici ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_ Lui demanda son père.

_- Elle est superbe et en plus il y a un grand jardin … je suis sûr qu'un chien y serait très heureux en plus. _

Edward et Bella rirent de la suggestion à peine voilée de leur fils.** [N/Caro : Il est trop mignon pour qu'on dise non en même temps… mdr]**

_- C'est vrai_, lui répondit Bella, _mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit trop grand non plus. _

_- Alors on va habiter ici ?_ Demanda Junior surexcité par cette idée.

- _Il faut que j'en parle avec l'agent immobilier mais normalement oui_, lui répondit son père

_- Génial ! Je peux choisir ma chambre ?_ Demanda Junior en sautillant sur place.

_- Si tu veux._

Ni une ni deux, le petit garçon partit à travers la maison pour décider quelle serait sa chambre.

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui ? _

_- Tu en es où pour la mesure d'éloignement vis-à-vis d'Alice ?_ [**N/Eli : Sympa avec sa belle-sœur !]**

Edward éclata de rire et serra Bella plus fort contre lui.

Le lendemain, tous les papiers étaient prêts et l'achat de la maison fut conclu.

_- Ça a été relativement vite_, fit remarquer Bella.

_- Nous avons eu de la chance_, lui répondit Edward en entrecroisant leurs doigts.

_- Ça ne serait pas la première fois ces derniers temps_, dit Bella en souriant.

Justement heureux de sa chance, Edward l'embrassa délicatement.

.

Puis ce fut le 14 février, le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

Ce matin là, Edward s'était levé tôt, ainsi que son fils, de façon à régler les derniers détails de leur plan pour le week-end. Plan dont Bella n'était absolument pas au courant.

Edward conduisit son fils à l'école sans réveiller Bella et passa chez le fleuriste en rentrant à la maison. En le croisant à son retour, Gabriel ne pu retenir un sourire.

Ce matin là, c'est une délicate caresse dans le cou de Bella ainsi que l'odeur des roses qui la réveillèrent.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fit face au plus gros bouquet de roses rouges qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.** [N/Caro : Décidément, je veux le même plus tard]**

Surprise, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Un léger rire de gorge la poussa à se retourner. Elle se trouva face à Edward qui affichait un sourire immense.

_- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Ma Bella_, lui susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser.** [N/Caro : *soupir* ]**

Lorsque leurs lèvres se furent détachées, Bella se retourna pour saisir le bouquet et en humer le parfum.

_- Il y en a beaucoup trop Edward … tu n'aurais jamais d … _

Ne voulant pas entendre la fin de sa phrase, Edward la coupa en s'emparant de ses lèvres. Happée par ce baiser, Bella renvoya le bouquet de l'autre côté du lit pour ce concentrer uniquement sur ce baiser qui faisait monter en elle un désir rarement éprouvé ces derniers temps. Il faut dire que depuis ces quelques semaines, elle sentait sa libido au taquet.

- _Hum … Junior doit aller à l'école … _réussit-elle à marmonner entre deux baisers.

- _Déjà fait …_ lui répondit Edward en déposant une myriade de baisers dans son cou.

_- Gabriel ? … _

_- Rendez-vous … Pentagone …_ articula Edward tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

_- Dans ce cas !_

Bella repoussa fortement Edward, de telle façon qu'il se retrouva sur le dos. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle le chevaucha et se jeta sur ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé. **[N/Gaelle : la coquine chanceuse lol]**

Déjà ses mains étaient passées sous la chemise d'Edward et caressaient ses abdominaux lui arrachant des grognements de plaisirs. Avide de pouvoir le caresser plus facilement, Bella saisit les pans de la chemise de façon à faire céder les boutons qui volèrent à travers la chambre.

Une fois qu'elle eut le champ libre, elle laissa courir ses mains sur le torse de son amant et remonta lentement vers son cou qu'elle assaillit de baisers.

Incapable de rester inactif face aux assauts de Bella, Edward caressa avec douceur les cuisses de sa belle et remonta lentement vers ses fesses nues. Tout aussi lentement, il remonta ses mains le long de son dos frôlant, au passage, sa poitrine de ses pouces.

Sous la caresse Bella ne put contenir un gémissement de plaisir.

Edward releva complètement la nuisette de satin de Bella et la lui retira obligeant ainsi la jeune femme à se relever.

Edward l'admirait, elle était tellement belle. Elle avait cette beauté et cette sérénité propre aux femmes enceintes. **[N/Gaelle: euh mouais … c'est pas arrivé pour moi ça ! lol] ** Du bout des doigts, il caressa, vénéra le corps de sa partenaire. Il se releva et embrassa chaque partie de son corps auxquels il avait accès. Chaque baiser arrachait à Bella un gémissement mais elle en voulait plus.

_- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être un peu trop habillé Cullen ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle tout en frottant son sexe plus qu'humide contre celui de son homme, encore recouvert par son jean et son boxer.

_- Tu as parfaitement raison, mon Ange_, lui répondit Edward en plaçant l'une de ses mains entre eux pour défaire les boutons de son pantalon.

Bella saisit le haut du vêtement et lorsqu'Edward releva les hanches en s'appuyant sur l'une de ses mains, Bella tira fortement sur le pantalon, emportant avec elle le boxer et libérant ainsi le sexe palpitant d'Edward.

À cette simple vue, elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir qui se perdit dans un fougueux baiser.

Bella rapprocha ses hanches de celles d'Edward et se frotta langoureusement contre son sexe, lui arrachant des grognements de plaisir qui relevaient de plus en plus de la sauvagerie que d'autre chose.

Dans un mouvement plus ample, Bella se plaça de façon à ce que le gland d'Edward se trouve juste à son entrée puis, sans crier gare se laissa retomber, s'empalant violemment sur le sexe érigé de son amant. C'est sans retenue qu'ils crièrent l'un et l'autre leur plaisir. Électrisée par les sensations, elle se releva en prenant appuis sur ses cuisses et recommença la manœuvre. Plusieurs fois.

Se sachant seuls à la maison, aucun d'eux ne chercha à se retenir et exprima son plaisir.

Edward aida Bella en donnant de violent coups de reins, soumise au plaisir, Bella se cambra, laissant retomber sa tête en arrière et offrant à son partenaire une vue des plus érotique. Il ne fallut guère plus à l'un comme à l'autre pour atteindre les sommets du plaisir.

Terrassée par l'orgasme le plus puissant qu'elle ait jamais connu, Bella s'effondra sur Edward qui la serra fort contre lui.

Leurs respirations étaient erratiques, à l'instar des battements de leurs cœurs qui semblaient malgré tout battre à l'unisson.

_- On devrait faire ça plus souvent …_ souffla Bella encore affalée sur son amant. **[N/Eli : On va pas dire le contraire….ça réchauffe en cette saison^^] [N/A: PTDR]**

Sous elle, elle sentit le torse d'Edward tressauter et son rire vibrer dans ses cordes vocales.

_- Tu crois que les hormones de grossesse y sont pour quelque chose ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air des plus sérieux.

Edward releva la tête de façon à pouvoir capter le regard de sa belle.

_- Si c'est le cas, attends-toi à ce que je te fasse encore beaucoup d'enfant_. . **[N/Caro : Plus d'enfants, ou plus d'hormones ? xD ]**

Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, Bella fut parcourue d'un délicieux frisson de désir et se releva pour l'embrasser avec passion.

_- Ça tombe bien … on a une grande maison …_ lui répondit-elle entre deux baisers.

Enivré par les paroles de Bella, Edward la fit basculer et l'embrassa avec une passion décuplée. Entraînés dans cette spirale de plaisir, ce n'est qu'en fin de matinée, et après avoir atteint le 7ème Ciel à plusieurs reprises, qu'ils se décidèrent enfin à quitter le lit pour une douche commune pleine de tendresse.

- _C'est cet après-midi que tu as rendez-vous avec ton nouvel obstétricien ?_ Demanda Edward tout en savonnant avec attention le corps de sa compagne.

Bella sourit.

_- Tu devrais le savoir puisque c'est toi qui l'as prit ! Et oui, c'est bien aujourd'hui … j'ai hâte devoir si notre petit Haricot a évolué … _

_- Et bien … maintenant ses petits bras et ses petites jambes se sont allongés … il a de tout petits ongles qui se sont formés … et avec un peu de chance on pourrait même savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon._

_- C'est vrai? S'enthousiasma Bella. _

_- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu voudrais savoir ce que c'est ?_

_- Pas toi ?_

Edward réfléchit quelques minutes.

_- J'en sais rien, en même temps … il paraît que d'avoir la surprise lors de la naissance est vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnel._

Le visage de Bella devint plus grave.

_- Je ne sais pas … pour Junior j'ai su tout de suite. Et c'est vrai que ça lui a donné une autre réalité … il n'était pas simplement un bébé, il était déjà mon petit garçon … notre fils. _

Sans le vouloir, Bella laissa échapper une larme. Edward le remarqua et l'essuya de son pouce.

_- J'aurais tellement voulu être auprès de toi ma Bella … si j'avais su …_

La voix d'Edward se cassa sur ses derniers mots, Bella se retourna et l'embrassa avec force.

_- Chuuut … tu es là aujourd'hui … et c'est tout ce qui compte. Nous sommes ensemble et nous le resterons … _

_- À jamais_, souffla Edward contre ses lèvres.

.

En début d'après-midi, ils se rendirent ensemble à Bethesda où la grossesse de Bella serait dorénavant suivie.

Edward croisa plusieurs connaissances qui le saluèrent et jetèrent un regard étonné à Bella qui portait un pull qui laissait deviner son petit ventre. Les regards étonnés de certains laissèrent parfois place aux regards envieux d'autres.

La salle d'attente du service obstétrique était quasiment vide et ils furent reçus très rapidement.

_- Capitaine Cullen !_ S'exclama le médecin en s'avançant vers eux.

- _Capitaine Gerandy_ ! Lui répondit Edward en lui rendant son sourire. **[N/A: dans un hôpital militaire les médecins sont des militaires ^^][N/Ousna: Beh ouais tu le savais pas lol] [N/A: si je le savais moi, mais tout le monde n'est pas aussi dingue de NCIS et JAG que moi … ]**

Les deux hommes se donnèrent l'accolade. L'un comme l'autre semblait bien se connaître et étaient heureux de se revoir.

- _Je suppose que vous êtes Bella_, demanda le médecin en la saluant avec un grand sourire.

- _En effet_, lui répondit la concernée.

- _Très bien, installez-vous_, leur dit-il en leur désignant les fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau.

Le médecin s'installa lui de l'autre côté. Il regarda alternativement Edward et Bella avant de rire légèrement.

_- Ça alors, si on m'avait dit que je me retrouverais dans cette situation, jamais je ne l'aurais cru. Edward Cullen va être papa … même si techniquement, il l'est déjà d'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans le dossier de mademoiselle Swan._

Gênée, Bella baissa la tête et rougit.

- _Vous n'avez pas à être gênée Bella, bien au contraire. Vous êtes vraiment un cas exceptionnel, peu de femmes aussi jeunes que vous auraient réagit de cette façon face à une telle nouvelle._

Cela n'empêcha pas pour autant Bella de rougir de nouveau.

_- Et tout cas, cette nouvelle grossesse se présente bien d'après ce que j'ai pu voir pour l'instant. Comment vous sentez-vous ?_

_- Bien, très bien même_, lui répondit Bella avec un grand sourire.

_- C'est déjà une bonne chose. Avez-vous sentit le bébé ? _

_- Non, pas encore … j'ai hâte._

Par la suite, il posa les questions de circonstances, fit les prises de sang et demanda à Bella d'aller se changer de façon à ce qu'il puisse procéder à l'échographie.

Edward resta avec le Dr Gerandy, le temps qu'elle se change. Lorsqu'elle revint elle trouva les deux hommes en grande discussion. Discussion à laquelle ils mirent fin dès qu'ils s'aperçurent de sa présence.

_- Très bien, allons-y,_ dit le médecin en entrainant Edward et Bella dans une salle contiguë au bureau de l'obstétricien.

_- J'ai une question_, dit Bella.

_- Allez-y … l'invita le médecin._

_- Depuis combien de temps Edward et vous vous connaissez-vous ?_** [N/Eli : Petite curieuse va…]**

Les deux hommes perdirent leur sourire.

_- Peu de temps en fait_, lui dit Edward_. C'était en Afghanistan._

_- Oui,_ confirma Gerandy_, je me souviens encore du jour où j'ai vue débarquer ce jeune trou du cul. _

_- Parle pour toi !_ Lui renvoya Edward.

_- Qu'est-ce que je disais !_ S'exclama Gerandy avec une mimique théâtrale, aucun respect pour les plus anciens.

Edward se mit à rire.

_- Edward m'a beaucoup aidé lors d'opérations délicates. Il a sauvé beaucoup de vie, de très jeunes vies. S'il n'avait pas choisit de faire joujou avec ses nano machines, il aurait fait un très bon obstétricien, ou même un excellent pédiatre. Il a vraiment un don avec les petits._

_- Ça je le sais,_ lui répondit Bella avec fierté. C_'est un merveilleux papa. _**[N/Ousna:Oh c'est mimi lol]**

Le regard qu'elle lança à Edward étaient emplit de tant d'amour et de sincérité qu'Edward sentit son cœur exploser et ne put retenir son envie de l'embrasser, malgré la présence du docteur Gerandy.

Celui-ci se racla la gorge, rappelant malgré tout sa présence.

_- Très bien, et si nous allions voir à quoi ressemble cette petite merveille. _

Edward et Bella se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Bella s'installa sur la table d'examen.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit caractéristique envahit la pièce. Edward et Bella sourirent en entendant les battements du cœur de leur bébé.

Leur montra leur « petit Haricot » qui avait effectivement bien poussé. Il fit plusieurs examens et prit un certain nombre de mesures puis posa la question cruciale.

_- Vous voulez connaître le sexe ?_

_- Oh!_ s'exclama Bella.

Elle se tourna vers Edward. Ce dernier lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Connaissant l'opinion d'Edward sur le sujet, elle se retourna vers le médecin.

_- Non … on va attendre_, répondit-elle d'une voix où se sentait la déception. . [**N/Gaelle: je veux pas foutre la merde mais s'il veut pas savoir il a qu'a sortir et Bella et nous on sera les seul a connaître le sexe … Namého il est pas un peu chiant lui ?lol]**

_- Très bien, comme vous voudrez_, lui répondit le Dr Gerandy avec un sourire. _En tout cas tout va très bien. C'est un petit bébé très bien proportionné et qui se développe parfaitement bien. Je pense que ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant que vous ne commenciez à le sentir bouger, c'est un bébé très énergique._

_- On va surveiller ça de très près,_ répondit Edward en entrecroisant ses doigts avec ceux de Bella et en lui souriant.

Le médecin imprima quelques clichés et Bella se leva pour aller se rhabiller. Lorsqu'elle eut finit l'opération, elle les rejoignit tous les deux dans le bureau de l'obstétricien.

_- Très bien Bella, je vous revois dans un mois, quand à toi Edward, je pense que j'aurais l'occasion de te croiser d'ici peu non ?_ _Je pense qu'il me suffira de regarder dans quel sens fuient les infirmières pour te trouver._** [N/Eli : Normal…on parle d'Edward quand même !]**

Edward leva ses yeux au ciel lorsque son ami fit allusion au comportement qu'il avait eu lors de sa convalescence.

_- Hé ! Tu n'étais pas là quand on leur a appris que tu revenais ! J'ai dû faire appel à tout mon savoir faire pour aider le médecin chef à les convaincre que tu n'étais pas aussi irascible que ça quand tu n'es pas cloué dans un lit. _

_- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas qu'elles fuient …_ dit Bella d'un air innocent.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire. [**N/Caro : Ben normal quoi xD J'imagine bien l'auréole au dessus de sa tête à ce moment là quand même lol ]**

.

Le retour à la maison se fit dans le calme. Bella passa le trajet à admirer les clichés de sa petite merveille.

Une fois à la maison, elle monta se reposer. Et ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'elle fut réveillée par Junior.

_- Debout ma petite maman au bois dormant_. Lui chantonna son fils en lui embrassant la joue.

_- Bonjour mon cœur_, lui répondit-elle tout en lui ouvrant les bras pour un câlin.

Junior s'y réfugia et Bella le serra fort contre elle.

_- Allez, viens maman on doit y aller !_

_- Y aller ? Mais aller où ?_

Le petit se mit à rire.

_- C'est une surprise ! Allez dépêche toi, papa nous attend. _

Quelque peu inquiète de ce qui l'attendait, Bella descendit les escaliers.

Elle trouva Edward qui les attendait dans l'entrée.

_- Edward ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de surprise ?_

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire en coin et s'approcha d'elle. Il se plaça derrière elle et lui susurra à l'oreille:

_- Si je te le dis, ça ne sera pas une surprise,_ dit-il en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille.

Bella retint difficilement un gémissement de plaisir.

_- Tu triches Edward … et tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les surprises ! _

_- Oh ça oui je le sais, mais si tu crois que ça va me retenir, tu te trompes mon cœur. Allez fils, allons-y!_

N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de suivre ses hommes, Bella obtempéra.

Edward les fit monter en voiture et Bella lui demanda où ils allaient, mais l'un comme l'autre restèrent silencieux.

Agacée par la situation, Bella prit le parti de fixer le paysage environnant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle reconnu l'endroit vers lequel ils se dirigeaient.

_- Nous allons à l'aéroport ?_

_- Exact._

_- Mais pour aller où ?_

_- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt_, lui répondit Edward avec un sourire en coin qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis leur départ. **[N/Eli : Oui mais elle est pas la seule à vouloir savoir !]**

Bella laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération mais ne dit rien de plus.

Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport, Edward ne se dirigea pas vers le parking mais continua sa route jusqu'à l'extrémité ouest de l'aéroport. Là, il passa une barrière de sécurité et accéda directement à la piste d'atterrissage. Quelques secondes plus tard, il arrêta la voiture tout près d'un jet qui, au bruit que faisaient ses moteurs, semblait prêt à décoller.

_-Edward ? Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce que l'on fait là ?_

_- On part en week-end !_

_- Comment ça on part en week-end ?_** [N/Ousna:c'est dure a comprendre on part en weekend !Mdrr]**

_- Allez, viens et arrête de râler, le pilote n'attend plus que nous. _Lui répondit-il en lui prenant doucement la main.

_- Mais Edward … c'est un Jet ! On ne peut pas voyager dans un Jet !_

Edward souffla et la regarda attendri.

_- Bella, mon cœur, on peut voyager dans un jet, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. _

_- Mais pourquoi un Jet ? Un avion de ligne n'est-il pas suffisant ? _

_- Bella, montons à bord et je t'expliquerais à l'intérieur, d'accord ?_

_- Ok, c'est bon ! Je monte !_

_- Génial ! Parce que là, je commençais à avoir froid._

_- Petite nature …_ souffla Bella, mais pas suffisamment bas pour qu'Edward ne puisse l'entendre.

_- Ça, ça va se payer Miss Swan_ lui dit-il en lui mettant une légère claque sur les fesses alors qu'elle montait à bord de l'appareil.

Bella fut surprise et charmée par l'intérieur de l'appareil où les touches de marqueterie apportaient un contraste avec les fauteuils de cuir beige et la moquette assortie.

Junior était déjà installé dans un des fauteuils, avait attaché sa ceinture et regardait ce qu'il se passait sur le tarmac, à travers le hublot.

Bella s'assit à son tour et Edward se plaça juste à côté d'elle.

_- Est-ce que maintenant je vais avoir le droit à mon explication ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec ironie.** [N/Ousna:Rghoooo elle lache pas l'affaire]**

_- Et bien … penses à notre première Saint-Valentin__1__ et tu auras ta réponse_, lui répondit Edward avec un sourire.

(1: cf Uss California Chapitre 3)

Ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, Bella lui adressa un regard suspicieux. Puis par vagues, des bribes d'un certain week-end, le plus romantique qu'elle n'ait jamais vécu, lui revinrent en mémoire et son visage s'illumina?

_- Victoria ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui frisait l'hystérie.

_- Victoria_. Lui répondit-il avec l'un de ces sourires dont lui seul avait le secret.

Aussitôt Bella se jeta sur ses lèvres pour un baiser qui n'avait rien de doux et qui réchauffa l'atmosphère de la cabine de quelques petits degrés.

_- Hé ! Protesta une petite voix. Je suis encore là moi !_

Bella et Edward ne purent retenir leurs rires face à l'indignation de leur fils.

_- T'en fait pas bonhomme, je ne t'ai pas oublié_, le rassura son père. _Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le cas de ta mère !_ S'exclama-t-il alors que Bella niait tout en bloc. [**N/Caro : On va te croire Bella ! mdr]**

Peu après, l'avion décolla en direction de l'aéroport de Forks, Washington.

_- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi nous n'avons dit pourquoi nous n'avons pas prit un avion de ligne_, interrogea Bella.

_- Pour une simple raison pratique en fait,_ lui expliqua Edward. _Ça nous permettra d'aller directement jusqu'à Forks, sans devoir passer par Tacoma et de devoir prendre un autre avion. _

Pendant le vol, Edward confia à Bella un sac contenant de quoi se changer. En découvrant le choix qu'il avait fait dans sa garde robe, elle comprit aisément pourquoi il lui avait préparé ce sac. Ce dernier contenait des vêtements suffisamment amples pour pouvoir dissimuler son petit ventre qui serait rapidement remarqué par l'œil avisé d'Esmée.

Un peu moins de huit heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination et furent accueillit par Esmée qui était venue les chercher.

_- Grand-mère!_ Hurla Junior avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

_- Oh ! Comme tu m'as manqué mon chéri._

_- Mais ça fait à peine un mois qu'on est partit !_

Esmée se contenta de sourire à son petit-fils et de le serrer plus fort contre elle.

Puis se fut le tour d'Edward et de Bella qui la saluèrent, tout en évitant les grandes embrassades, avant de la suivre jusqu'au parking où les attendaient la Mercedes qu'Esmée avait l'habitude de conduire.

_- Tu n'as pas prit la Volvo ?_ Demanda Edward à sa mère, déçu de ne pas retrouver sa voiture

_- Non, puisque j'avais déjà mis le siège auto de Junior dans celle-ci en prévision du week-end. Mais ne t'en fait pas, elle t'attend bien sagement au garage,_ lui répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

_- Parfois je me demande si cette voiture tu ne l'aimes pas plus que moi _! Rajouta Bella faussement vexée.** [N/Ousna: oh soit pas jalouse d'une voiture bella lol**]

Edward passa son bras autour de sa taille avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille:

_- Que veux-tu, cette voiture a souvent été ma complice, elle me rappel tellement de bon souvenirs … _

À ces mots Bella ne put éviter les rougeurs qui s'emparèrent de ses joues.

_- Hé la ! Vous deux, je ne veux rien savoir de ce qui c'est passé dans cette voiture !_ Intervint Esmée qui, placée juste derrière eux, avait tout entendu.** [N/Eli : Mais nous on aime les souvenirs !...]**

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- _Ne t'en fait pas maman, il ne s'est jamais rien passé dans cette voiture qui mériterait la moindre censure._

_- En tout cas maintenant je sais de qui Emmet tient sa fâcheuse manie d'écouter les conversations des autres._ Lui dit Bella, tout en lançant un regard amusé à Esmée. **[N/Ousna: telle mère telle fils^^]**

Cette dernière se contenta de lever les épaules en signe d'indifférence.

Edward et Bella passèrent la nuit à la villa et c'est au petit matin qu'ils prirent la direction de Port Angeles, quittant la maison des Cullen à pas de loup, tels deux adolescents prenant la fuite. Une situation qui leur donna un fou rire qui ne les quitta que devant l'embarcadère des ferries en partance pour Victoria.

Comme 8ans plus tôt, ils se retrouvèrent sur le pont arrière du ferry pour y passer la traversée. Dans les bras d'Edward, Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait la traversée.

Edward, lui, était plus grave et restait silencieux. Bella l'interrogea sur les raisons de son mutisme.

_- Je pensais tout simplement._

_- Et à quoi pensais-tu pour avoir une mine aussi triste ?_

_- Au temps qui c'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois que nous avons pris ce bateau. À tout ce temps perdu … _

_- Edward …_ souffla Bella_. Les choses sont ainsi, nous devons aller au-delà de tout ça, avancer et ne se concentrer que sur le futur_, lui dit-elle en posant la main de son compagnon sur son ventre.

_- Il est vrai que le futur est si prometteur …_ murmura-t-il dans son cou tout en entrelaçant ses doigts sur le ventre arrondit de Bella.

Bella soupira d'aise et plaça ses mains sur celles de son homme.

La traversée se passa sans encombre et ils arrivèrent à leur hôtel en fin de matinée.

_- Ce n'est plus un week-end romantique Edward ! C'est un pèlerinage !_ s'exclama Bella en découvrant leur hôtel.

_- Que veux-tu, ça fait des années que je meurs d'envie d'essayer le bain à bulle de la chambre avec toi !_

À ces mots Bella rougit furieusement, même si elle espérait que l'hôtel n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernière visite.

**En entrant dans le hall, ils ne purent que constater que le ****Abigail's Hotel n'avait quasiment pas changé et avait conservé tout son charme.** **À la réception, l'hôtesse les accueillit avec un grand sourire.** _**- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?**_ _**- Nous avons une réservation au nom de Cullen.**_ _**- Oh ! La Suite Honeymoon !**_ **En entendant ce nom Bella sentit son sourire s'élargir.** _**- Tu as poussé le vice jusqu'à réserver la même chambre**_**, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son compagnon.** [N/Eli : Il fait rien a moitié….] [N/A: il fait jamais rien à moitié Edward] _**- Tu n'as pas idée de jusqu'où je suis capable de pousser le vice, mon cœur**_**, lui répondit-il dans un souffle la faisant se sentir toute chose.** **Face à eux, l'hôtesse, toujours aussi souriante, leurs tendit la clé de leur chambre. ** _**- Monsieur et madame Cullen, j'espère que vous apprécierez de nouveau votre séjour au Abigail's Hotel.**_ **Face à l'étonnement d'Edward et Bella, elle précisa.** **J'étais déjà là il y a huit ans et je me souviens parfaitement de votre première visite chez nous. Il faut dire que nous avions tous été charmés par votre histoire. ** **- **_**Oh !**_** Fut la seule réponse que Bella fut capable de formuler alors qu'Edward souriait largement. ** **Ce dernier remercia l'hôtesse d'un sourire chaleureux tout en récupérant leur clé et prit avec Bella la direction des ascenseurs.** **Ils se laissèrent guider par leurs souvenirs et retrouvèrent sans problème la porte de la chambre.** **À peine l'eurent-ils franchis, qu'ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre tels deux adolescent qu'ils n'étaient plus et qu'ils n'avaient, finalement, jamais vraiment été. Malgré cela, ils se laissèrent emporter par leurs sentiments et bien d'autres choses. ** **Quelques heures plus tard, repus d'amour, ils prirent tout de même le temps de prévenir leur famille de leur arrivée sur place.**

_- Tu penses qu'ils ont deviné pourquoi on n'avait pas appelé plus tôt ?_ demanda Bella dont la tête reposait sur le torse d'Edward.

Ce dernier prit le temps de réfléchir. **N/Caro : Y'a pas besoin de réfléchir en fait… xD]**

_- Je crois bien que oui … en fait non … j'en suis sûr ! On s'est fait griller comme deux ados._

Malgré elle, Bella ne put retenir un gémissement. Ce qui fit rire Edward.

_- Et alors ? Je crois bien que l'on a passé l'âge de rendre des comptes, non ?_ Lui demanda-t-il tout en caressant sa taille du bout des doigts.

En réponse, Bella se tortilla légèrement et releva la tête de façon à pouvoir capturer les lèvres de son amant.

_- Heureusement pour nous qu'Emmett n'était pas là sinon … on en aurait entendu parler pendant des années._ Soupira Bella contre ses lèvres.

En réponse, Edward l'enlaça plus fort et lui retourna son baiser mais rapidement, ils furent interrompu par des gargouillis.

_- Oups …_ dit Bella tout en souriant.

_- J'ai comme l'impression que l'on ne pourra pas passer le week-end à ne vivre que d'amour et d'eau fraîche … _fit remarquer Edward en poussant un soupir bien trop magistral pour être sincère.

_- Non … il faudrait rajouter … du steak, des pommes de terre sautées au beurre, des fraises, du chocolat …_

_- OK ! OK ! C'est bon, j'ai compris, tu as faim … d_

_- Erreur !_ Tenta Bella. _Ce n'est pas moi, mais lui_, répondit-elle tout en désignant le renflement de son ventre.

_- Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié que nous avions emmené la moitié de nos enfants avec nous,_ rit Edward **[N/A : (pour les nul en math) 1 enfant sur 2, donc la moitié ^^]**

En guise de réponse, le ventre de Bella émit un autre gargouillis ce qui les firent éclater de rire tous les deux.

L'un et l'autre se dépêchèrent de s'habiller avant de prendre la direction du port.

Malheureusement pour eux, dans la quasi-totalité des restaurants de la ville basse qui bordait le port, ils étaient soit trop tard pour déjeuner ou bien trop tôt pour dîner. Contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, ils n'eurent d'autre solution que le fast-food.

Malgré cela, c'est avec un long gémissement de bien être que Bella accueillit la première bouché de son sandwich.

Edward la regardait, mi stupéfait, mi amusé, engloutir frites, sandwichs et boisson.

_- Tu devrais y allait doucement, sinon tu n'auras plus faim ce soir._

_- Tu crois ça ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle avec un air de défi alors qu'elle finissait son troisième sandwich_. À ta place je ne parierais pas là-dessus_, reprit-elle tout en picorant les quelques frites qui restaient sur son plat.

_- Tu mangeais autant … pour Junior ?_ demanda-t-il.

_- Non … il faut dire que je n'avais pas envie de grand-chose à ce moment là._

À peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que le visage d'Edward s'assombrit.

- _Edward … _soupirât-elle, aussi peinée qu'exaspérée.

- _Oui, je sais … _soufflât-il.

Bella se leva et alla s'installer sur ses genoux. Aussitôt, Edward la serra contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou où il inspira profondément avant d'y déposer un léger baiser.

- _Tu ne pourras jamais m'empêcher d'avoir des regrets Bella … _

- _Je le sais bien, mais tu te rattrapes jours après jours … et très largement_, lui répondit-elle tout en se collant un peu plus à lui.

Edward enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Bella et joua avec, appréciant leur douceur.

_- Est-ce que je t'ais déjà dit que j'adorais tes cheveux ?_

Bella rit de bon cœur et relava son visage vers Edward de façon à pouvoir lui embrasser la mâchoire.

_- Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me faire du gringue Cullen, ça ne marchera pas avec moi ! _

_- Cours toujours Swan_

_- C'est une menace ?_

Edward sourit.

_- Non, une promesse_, dit-il quelques secondes avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

.

Le lendemain matin, après une longue nuit remplie de bonheur, Edward tenait entre ses mains une petite enveloppe blanche.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Lui demanda Bella.

_- Ton cadeau de la St-Valentin._ Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

_- Mon cadeau ? Encore ! Tu ne crois pas que tu m'as suffisamment gâtée comme ça ces derniers temps ?_

_- Hum … non. Je crois que je ne te gâterais jamais assez mon amour même si je sais pertinemment que tu n'aimes pas ça. Mais je te jure que ce cadeau tu serras incapable de le refuser. _

_- Oh ! Vraiment ? Tu crois ça ? Et comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûr de vous Mr Cullen._

_- Et bien parce que dans cette enveloppe il y a une information que vous mourrez d'envie de connaitre._

_- Et quelle est-elle cette si fameuse information ? Non, non ! Attends, laisse-moi deviner … hum … les numéros gagnants du loto ? Non, le nom de l'assassin de Kennedy !_

_- Tu vas chercher bien trop loin mon cœur, cette information ne concerne que les personnes présentent dans cette chambre._

L'étonnement se peint sur le visage de Bella.

_- Alors là, je sèche._**[****N/Eli : Rassure-toi Bella…t'es pas la seule]**

L'ignorance complète de Bella quand à la surprise qu'il lui réservait la réjouissait encore plus, raison pour laquelle un sourire immense s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

_- Et bien, l'information que j'ai entre les mains, concerne la moitié de nos enfants que nous avons avec nous._

_- Quoi ! Le bébé ? Mais …_

_- Calme toi Bella, ce n'est rien de grave … rien ne changera pour lui une fois que nous aurons ouvert cette enveloppe. Enfin presque, puisque après nous serons capable de dire si c'est lui ou elle._

Bella ouvrit de grands yeux et tenta d'articuler quelques mots sans succès, la faisant simplement ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau.

_- Tu veux dire que … ?_ Réussit-elle finalement à articuler_. Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas le savoir ? Que tu voulais garder la surprise pour la naissance._

_- J'ai bien peur que tu ne me crois plus fort que je ne le suis Bella. Je voulais juste que nous puissions partager ce moment tous les deux et comme il se doit._** [N/Eli : oh,….normal que ma gorge se serre ?]**

Pour seule réponse, incapable de formuler ce qu'elle ressentait, Bella l'embrassa avec passion.

_- Donc, nous l'ouvrons cette enveloppe ?_

_- Oh oui !_** [****N/Gaelle: oh oui oh oui !]**

Fébrilement, Edward décolla le rebord de l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et en retira le bristol blanc sur lequel courrait l'écriture hachée du médecin.

Une joie indescriptible les envahit tous deux les privant de toute réaction.

Du bout du doigt, Bella sécha une larme qui avait coulée le long de sa joue.

_- C'est … c'est …_ tenta d'articuler Edward.

_- C'est une fille !_ Lut Bella, dont la voix raisonna comme un cri de joie aux oreilles d'Edward.** [N/Eli : Bougez pas…vais chercher la boite de kleenex…]**

_- On va avoir une petite fille_ … reprit ce dernier, extatique face à la joie sans nom qui s'était emparé de lui.

Il allait avoir une jolie petite fille qui serait le portrait de celle qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps, une petite Bella.

Tout à sa joie, il ne remarqua qu'il avait lui aussi pleuré que lorsque Bella essuya de ses doigts les traces humides que les quelques larmes avaient laissé sur ses joues.

Pour la remercier, il l'embrassa une fois, puis une autre, et une et encore une autre.

Bella en rit de bonheur.

_- C'est Junior qui va être heureux, lui qui voulait une petite sœur. _

_- Ça lui fera un sacré cadeau d'anniversaire._

- _Oui, c'est certain. J'espère qu'il n'en voudra pas un comme ça tous les ans_, souffla Bella.

_- Mmm … moi ça ne me dérangerait pas …_ répondit nonchalamment Edward.

Comme électrocutée, Bella se releva d'un bon. .** [****N/Caro : Un par an ? Euh… Non merci, je le laisse alors mdr]**

- _Un tous les ans !_ s'écria-t-elle.

Mais rapidement, elle reprit contenance et afficha un air de défi.

_- On en reparlera dans quelque mois,_ dit-elle en se rallongeant à côté de lui.

_- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

_- Edward … as-tu seulement une idée de ce que représente la présence d'un enfant en bas âge dans une maison ? Pour Junior nous étions trois à nous occuper de lui et il n'y avait rien de trop ! Cette fois-ci, nous ne serons que deux. Et encore, tu ne seras pas là toute la journée, et il y aura aussi Junior qui du haut de ses presque sept ans a encore besoin de beaucoup d'attention. _

Edward fixa le plafond durant plusieurs minutes.

_- Tu as raison …_ avoua-t-il finalement. _Le trop plein de bonheur a dû me faire griller la cervelle._

Bella rit à cette image.

- _Mort par overdose de bonheur,_ annonça Edward sur un ton plus que cérémonieux.

Bella rit de nouveau puis le poussa à redevenir sérieux.

_- Et comment allons nous l'appeler cette petite princesse ?_

_- Bonne question … pourquoi pas Gertrude ?_

_- Beurk ! Et Renesmée ?_

_- Renesmée ? Mais où as-tu pêché une idée pareille ? Ok, j'aime beaucoup ta mère et la mienne mais de là à prénommer ma fille de leurs deux prénoms associés, il ne faut pas pousser non plus._** [N/Gaelle: nan mais alors là! MDR!]** **[N/Eli : Là, je ne peux qu'approuver….dur à porter ce prénom !...]**

Tous deux prirent quelques minutes pour réfléchir.

Bella eu soudain une idée. Elle la soumit à Edward en la lui chuchotant à l'oreille comme si elle craignait que les murs aient des oreilles **[ N/A : ou que les fictions aient des lectrices *siffle*] ****[N/Eli : Bon là je tends l'oeille…mais l'auteur parle trop bas !] **[**N/Gaelle: sérieux ? tu oses nous faire ça ? lol] [N/A: oui, j'ose !]**

Edward tourna et retourna le prénom de sa fille dans son esprit, y associant son nom à ce prénom et plus il y pensait, plus …

_- Cette idée me plais Bella, elle me plait beaucoup même._

_- C'est vrai ? _

_- Oh oui, et elle portera très bien son prénom._

Bella était ravi et le bébé semblait l'être aussi puisqu'elle le sentit bouger à de moment précis.

_- Que ce passe-t-il ?_ demanda Edward, surprit par l'expression qu'affichait le visage de Bella.

_- Je l'ai sentie !_

_La petite ? C'est vrai ? Où ça ?_

_- Ici !_ Lui répondit-elle en s'emparant de sa main et en la plaquant là où elle avait sentit le bébé bouger mais Edward ne perçu rien.

C'est peut-être encore un peu tôt pour la sentir à travers ton ventre, dit-il en tentant de paraître le plus serein possible mais Bella n'eut aucun mal à percevoir la déception dans sa voix.

_- Attends et là ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur une autre zone de son ventre.

Le visage concentré d'Edward s'illumina soudainement.

_- Je-je l'ai sentie !_ S'exclamât-il, fou de joie.

Il s'allongeât sur le ventre et se positionna au niveau de celui de Bella. Il le caressa se commença à parler à sa fille.

_- Bonjour ma Princesse, c'est papa … _

Bella passa le reste de la matinée à l'écouter gagatiser devant sa fille (pas encore née) tout en caressant les cheveux d'Edward, savourant ces instants tout simplement délicieux.

Leur week-end romantique prit fin quelques heures plus tard lorsqu'ils quittèrent leur hôtel pour regagner le ferry.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas à Forks, se contentant de récupérer leur fils, qui au passage était enchanté de son week-end, et de saluer leurs parents respectifs.

Bella ne fut pas mécontente de passer si peux de temps à Forks. Elle avait remarqué les regards tour à tour songeur puis heureux que sa belle-mère avait posé sur elle et elle savait pertinemment que s'ils étaient restait plus longtemps sur place, elle aurait eu le droit à un interrogatoire en règle qui aurait aboutit sur certaines révélations ou au pire, qui aurait confirmé les soupçons d'Esmée.

.

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, Bella, vêtue d'une longue robe de mousseline noire, faisait face à son miroir.

Elle était maquillée, portait de superbes bijoux qu'Edward avait empruntés à l'une des plus grandes bijouteries de Washington.

Le reflet d'Edward, lui apparut dans le miroir et ne pu en détacher son regard.

Vêtu du son uniforme de gala, il était tellement beau que les mots lui manquaient.

Mais à l'instar de Bella, Edward ne pouvait lui non plus détacher son regard d'elle. Il avait l'impression d'avoir face à lui une vrai princesse de conte de fée. Sa robe longue, bien que relativement ample, laissait deviner le délicat arrondit de son ventre et il n'en était que plus heureux.

_-Tu es superbe, mon ange._

_-Tu n'es pas mal non plus_, lui répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, ils étaient dans leur bulle, hermétique à tout autre chose qu'eux. En un pas à peine, Edward fut sur Bella et s'empara de ses lèvres avec douceurs.

Un raclement de gorge les fit reprendre pied.

_- Ce n'est pas que je voudrais vous déranger les enfants, mais il est relativement mal vu d'arriver à la Maison Blanche en retard._

Les paroles de Gabriel eurent pour effet de refroidir complètement Bella.

La Maison Blanche

Le Président

La cérémonie en l'honneur du lancement officiel du USS California.

Gabriel le leur avait annoncé à leur retour de la côte ouest et depuis elle s'était trouvé dans un état de grande nervosité.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé tout cela et devoir se retrouver face aux personnages les plus importants de la vie politique du pays la pétrifiait.

La voyant pâlir, Edward la serra contre lui pour la rassurer.

_- Ne t'en fait pas Bella, Gabriel et moi ne te laisserons pas une minute toute seule._

Seulement à moitié réconfortée, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée rejoindre Junior. Mais en entendant Edward derrière elle, elle ne pu réprimer un léger rire.

_- Pourquoi ris-tu ?_ Lui demanda Edward.

_- Je ris parce que tu fais autant de bruit qu'une tirelire avec tes médailles._

_- Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous vous êtes donné le mot toi et ton fils ?_ Râla Edward.

Comprenant que Junior avait fait la même réflexion à son père, elle rit plus franchement.

_- C'est aussi ton fils, je te rappelle !_ Lui dit-elle alors qu'ils atteignaient le rez-de-chaussée.

- _Ça je m'en étais rendu compte … _bougonna-t-il.

Bella sourit de sa réaction et lui embrassa la joue en signe de réconfort.

_- Hé Maman ! Tu as vu, Papa il fait un bruit de tirelire_, dit Junior en arrivant en courant vers eux.

Bella rit de nouveau en entendant Edward soupirer bruyamment.

_- Oui, j'ai entendu surtout. _

_- Ça fait un bruit de tirelire mais ça en jette quand même, hein maman ?_

- _Oui, comme tu dis, ça en jette_, lui répondit-elle avant de lui embrasser le sommet du crâne.

Edward et Bella firent les dernières recommandations à leur fils avant de le laisser entre la main d'Anna, baby-sitter engagée pour la soirée.

Ils montèrent tous les trois dans la voiture d'Edward et prirent la direction du 1600, Pennsylvania Avenue.

Après avoir passé les différents points de contrôle permettant l'accès au site de la demeure présidentielle, ils furent tous trois accueillis par le couple présidentiel dans l'immense hall d'entrée.

_- Contre-Amiral Hopkins ! _L'interpella le Président.

_- M. le Président, Madame_, répondit simplement Gabriel en s'inclinant légèrement devant la première dame.

_- Et le capitaine Cullen, comme c'est étrange de vous voir arriver ensemble_, rit le Président. [**N/Gaelle: il est cool Obama mdr!] [N/A: j'ai pas donné de noms ! On est en 2014 ! Mais j'ai pensé à lui aussi]**

_- Vous devriez y être habitué Monsieur_, lui répondit Edward en souriant.

_- Oui, c'est vrai et ça fait toujours autant jaser. Il faut dire Gabriel que votre protégé est un sacré phénomène_, fit remarquer le président.

_- À qui le dites-vous …_ répondit Gabriel sur un ton faussement affecté qui fit rire le couple présidentiel qui connaissait bien le duo.

_- Madame, monsieur, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma compagne, Isabella Swan._

La première Dame sourit chaleureusement à Bella, qui lui rendit son sourire.

_- Isabella Swan …_ reprit le Président. _Ce nom me dit quelque chose … ne faisiez-vous pas parti des rescapés sauvés par ces deux-là ?_

_- Si, en effet monsieur. _

_- Et bien capitaine, vous allez vite en besogne. _**[N/H : Je me disais la même chose itou *r*]**

_- Pas vraiment monsieur, Bella et moi nous connaissons depuis le lycée,_ répondit Edward en la couvant du regard.

_- Humm, je comprends mieux certaines choses._

_- Nos « retrouvailles » si je puis dire sont un pur hasard. Nous … n'étions plus en contact depuis des années. _

_- Comme quoi le hasard fait parfois bien les choses_, commenta la première Dame.

Edward et Bella sourirent largement alors que ce dernier passait un bras autour de la taille.

_- Passez une bonne soirée_, leur souhaita la première Dame avant de prendre congé avec son époux pour aller accueillir d'autres invités.

Peu après, ils furent conduits dans la salle à manger d'État où aurait lieu le dîner.

La salle était superbe avec ses tables, toutes décorées dans les tons blanc et or.

Edward y rencontra plusieurs connaissances qu'il lui présenta mais dont elle oublia le nom, le grade, la fonction presque aussitôt, ne gardant en mémoire que des visages plus ou moins hostile ou plus ou moins agréable.

Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, une personne plaça ses mains devant les yeux de Bella. Cette dernière poussa un cri de surprise qui se transforma en cri de joie lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait.

_- Quartier-maître Stewart !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

_- Hé, c'est second-maitre maintenant,_ lui dit-il en lui indiquant ses manches où étaient brodés trois galons rouges.

_- Mes félicitations_, lui dit-elle avec sincérité.

_- Mais que faites-vous donc là second-maitre ?_ Lui demanda Edward après avoir passé un bras possessif autour de la taille de Bella.

_Et bien en fait, je suis venu avec ma fiancée,_ leur dit-il en leur indiquant une petite blonde un peu plus loin qui lui fit un immense sourire. Elle est la fille du conseiller du Président et sachant que j'étais à bord du USS California, il a réussi à nous avoir une place pour le dîner de ce soir.

- _Faillot_, siffla Edward tout en gardant le sourire.

_- Ouais, je sais, je suis un vendu._

L'aveu de Stewart les fit rire tous les trois.

- _Tu me présentes chéri ? _demanda la petite blonde aperçue plus tôt et qui venait de les rejoindre.

- _Mon cœur, je te présente le capitaine Edward Cullen et sa compagne Miss Swan, à moins que vous ayez fait d'elle une femme honnête capitaine ?_

- _Attention à ce que vous dite Stewart, je pourrais facilement prendre ça pour de l'insubordination_, le menaça Edward.

Stewart ayant compris le message, se contenta de lui adresser un sourire.

- _Je suis Jane_, se présenta la petite pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- _Enchantée_, lui répondit Bella en serrant la main qu'elle lui avait tendue.

- _Alors, c'est vous qui avez sauvé tout l'équipage ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Edward fusilla Stewart du regard et ce dernier n'eu d'autre choix que de baisser les yeux.

- _Ne vous en faites pas capitaine, Jackson n'a rien dit de compromettant. Il m'a juste dit que vous leur aviez à tous sauvé la vie et que mademoiselle Swan faisait les meilleurs tarte au citron du monde. _

Bella rougit face au compliment et Edward se détendit.

_- Je n'ai aucun mérite, la recette est celle de la mère d'Edward. _

_- Ma grand-mère me disait toujours que la recette était une chose mais que la main du cuisinier en était une autre de bien plus grande importance. _**[N/H : C'est bien vrai!]**

_- Votre grand-mère était une femme d'une grande sagesse,_ lui dit Edward.

_- Oui, elle était surtout la fille d'un grand chef français_, rit la jeune fille. _Malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas hérité des dons culinaires de mon aïeule._

_- Ça, c'est certain ! _Renchérit Stewart avec un air dépité qui fit rire tout le monde, ou presque.** [****N/Caro : Méchant ! mdr]**

Lors du repas, Bella se retrouva assise à côté d'un amiral à la retraite qui passa sa soirée à la questionner sur son travail de biologiste marine. Et au final, ce ne fut pas si terrible que ça. Pas même lorsque sa condition de femme enceinte la mena inévitablement jusqu'aux toilettes des dames.

C'est alors qu'elle allait sortir de l'une des cabines que Bella surprit cette conversation.

_- Alors la rumeur était vraie,_ dit une voix de femme.

_- Ils ne sont pas mariés que je sache, non ? Rien n'est encore impossible,_ lui répondit une autre.

_- Marjorie chérie, comme si les sacrements du mariage t'avaient déjà arrêtée !_ s'exclama la première.

_- Il est clair que pour le capitaine Cullen, c'est bien plus qu'un sacrement que j'enverrais valser._

_- Ce mec est un appel à la luxure._** [N/Gaelle: en même temps elles ont pas tord lol]**

_- Et en plus, c'est écrit sur sa tête que c'est un dieu au lit !_

C'est ce moment que Bella choisi pour sortir de sa cachette.

Les deux pipelettes furent trop surprises pour dire le moindre mot.

_- Vous n'avez pas idée,_ leur dit simplement Bella tout en se lavant les mains**. [N/H : Et vlan dans les dents!] ****[N/Eli : Bien envoyé Bella…*applaudis*] [N/Gaelle : oh putain! Je me lève et j'applaudis lol!]**

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle ne put cacher son sourire même si elle s'étonnait elle-même de sa hardiesse.

Après le repas, l'assemblée se rendit dans le Salon Est qui faisait office de salle de bal.

Après plusieurs discours de différentes personnalités et la nomination officielle du premier commandant* du USS California, le couple présidentiel ouvrit le bal.

Edward entraîna rapidement Bella sur la poste de danse, tant pour la soustraire aux questions incessantes de Jane que pour l'avoir à lui seul ne serais-ce que le temps d'une danse.

_- Ça va ?_ Lui demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet tout de même.

_- Oui, tout vas très bien, je suis à peine fatiguée_, lui répondit-elle avec un franc sourire.

_- Et la Princesse ?_

Bella sourit plus largement.

_- Sage comme une image, je pense que la voix de mon voisin a dû l'assommer mais elle c'est tout de même manifester au moment du dessert, à croire qu'elle avait sentit venir le chocolat._

Edward ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

_- Si elle est aussi gourmande que son frère, on va avoir du souci à se faire._

À la fin de la première danse, Gabriel vint les trouver.

_- Il se fait tard pour moi la jeunesse, mais restez, _leur demanda-t-il précipitamment lorsqu'il vit qu'ils allaient réagir. _Je vais rentrer en taxi et comme ça, ça permettra de libérer la baby-sitter plus tôt et puis, vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de vous amuser à nouveau avant plusieurs mois alors profitez. _

_- Comme tu voudras,_ lui répondit Edward tout en lui donnant l'accolade. Si Junior se réveil, dis lui que nous ne tarderons pas trop malgré tout.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'Edward faisait danser la femme d'un haut gradé, Bella sentit une présence à côté d'elle. En tournant la tête, elle s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait de la première Dame.

_- C'est pour quand ?_ Lui demanda cette dernière.

Surprise Bella se tourna vivement vers elle.

_- Le bébé … _

_- C-comment avez-vous su ?_ demanda Bella encore abasourdie.

_- Je vous ai observé ce soir et j'ai remarqué deux choses. En premier lieu vous n'avez pas touché au champagne, contrairement à la plupart des invités. Ensuite, vous avez un tique, vous touchez régulièrement votre ventre lorsque vous pensez que personne ne vous voit. _

_- Oh … je n'avais pas fait attention … _

La première dame rit légèrement.

_- Ne vous en faite pas, je suis sûre que personne d'autre n'aura remarqué. Mais dites moi, pour quand est-ce prévu ? Je sais, je suis une grande curieuse._

_- Pour cet été,_ lui répondit-elle dans un murmure.

_- C'est votre premier ?_

Bella rosit en répondant que non.

_- Elle a déjà un grand frère._

_- Elle ? Félicitation. Et quel âge a votre petit garçon ?_

_- Edward Junior va avoir 7 ans._

La première Dame ouvrit de grands yeux.

_- Edward Junior ?_

_- Oui, mais très peu de monde le sait. Edward lui-même l'ignorait jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me revienne._

_- À ce que je vois, votre histoire me semble bien plus complexe que ce qu'elle y parait. _

_- Complexe, et très simple à la fois._

_- Quel age aviez-vous lorsque vous vous êtes rencontré ? _

_- 17 ans je crois._

_- Vous étiez jeunes,_ remarqua-t-elle.

_- C'est vrai … mais pour rien au monde je ne ferais des choix différents de ceux que j'ai faits jusque-là. Je sais qu'Edward a plus de regrets, qu'il avait prévu autre chose pour nous, une vie bien plus simple._

_- C'est vrai que sa vie n'est pas simple. C'est vraiment un homme exceptionnel même s'il ne semble pas en avoir conscience. Et mon mari l'apprécie beaucoup pour cela. _

_- Il a toujours été à part,_ lui répondit Bella en souriant.

En tout cas, vous formez un très beau couple et j'espère que tout ira bien pour vous et vos enfants.

_- Je l'espère aussi._

Sur ces mots, elle prit congé et regagna son mari qui la cherchait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Edward la rejoignit et l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe.

_- Tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie ma chérie._

_- Tu crois ? _

_- Je crois bien, la première Dame ne va que très rarement vers les autres, tu vas rendre jalouse toutes les femmes de la bonne société de DC._

_- Ça ne fera qu'une raison de plus, _soupira Bella.

Edward la regarda sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

_- Et si nous rentrions ?_ Lui proposât-il.

_- Avec plaisir._

Ils prirent rapidement congé et regagnèrent la voiture.

La neige avait recommencé à tomber durant la soirée.

_- Junior va être content demain matin_, fit remarquer Bella.

_- Oui, c'est dingue ce qu'il peut aimer la neige. Remarque, j'étais pareil au même âge parce que neige rimait toujours avec bataille de boule de neige. Et à ce jeu, j'ai toujours été plus fort qu'Emmett._

Ils rirent tous deux de bon cœur mais n'eurent pas le temps de réagir lorsque des phares les éblouirent.

Et ce fut le choc.**[****N/Caro : Oh putain…] ****[N/Eli : Noooonnnnn !] ****[N/Gaelle: hein quoi ? QUOIIIIIIII ?]**

Les larmes n'avaient de cesse d'inonder son visage, pourtant il restait silencieux face aux deux pierres qui avaient celé son destin en même temps que celui de ses parents.

La vie était injuste.

Elle lui avait repris son père alors qu'ils commençaient tout juste à se connaitre.

Elle lui avait pris sa mère qu'il aimait tant. Elle qu'il avait déjà failli perdre quelques mois plus tôt était partie, définitivement, et ce avant même qu'elle n'ai pu connaitre cette vie heureuse à laquelle elle avait droit.

Elle lui avait pris aussi ce petit être qui n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le jour et qu'il savait être sa petite sœur.

À présent, il était seul, seul malgré sa famille qui se déchirait suite à la mort de ses parents, car chacun voulait récupérer la seule choses qui restait de ces deux êtres qu'ils avaient tant aimé.

Et lui dans tout ça ?

Il restait seul. [**N/Eli : J'ose même plus respirer…t'as pas fait ça…]**

Seul avec sa douleur et son chagrin.

Il voulait hurler, mais parce qu'il voulait se montrer aussi fort que son père, il laissait juste les larmes couler sur ses joues, sans s'en préoccuper outre mesure.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

Gabriel.

Probablement le seul à vraiment être là pour lui.

Il l'entendit l'appeler.

Mais sa voix semblait loin, tellement loin.

Il l'appela de nouveau.

La voix semblait se rapprocher

_- Junior ! Junior ! _L'appelait-elle.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule, on le secouait et ce, de plus en plus fermement.

- _JUNIOR !_ Finit par hurler Gabriel.

Le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux et fixa Gabriel comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

_- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar mon grand, tout va bien_, lui dit-il pour le rassurer.** [****N/Caro : ****Ouf…]**

_- Papa ! Maman ! Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?_

_- Ils … _

Gabriel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Junior avait déjà sauté de son lit et courrait vers la chambre de ses parents.

Chambre qu'il trouva vide.

_- Où ils sont ?_ demanda le petit garçon dont la voix avait pris un accent hystérique.

_- Chut, calme toi Junior, ils ne doivent pas être loin_, lui répondit Gabriel d'une voix incertaine alors qu'il constatait que le radio réveil affichait déjà 4h45.** [****N/Caro : Peut-être pas si ouf que ca en fait… =/ ]**

_- Écoute-moi, on va aller dans le salon et je vais essayer de les appeler, d'accord._

Le petit garçon hochât de la tête et suivit Gabriel jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Gabriel, tenta une première fois de joindre Edward, puis une seconde et une troisième fois.

_- Pourquoi il ne répond pas ?_ demanda Junior dont les larmes avaient recommencé à couler.

_- Il doit être en train de conduire_, supposa Gabriel, alors qu'il tentait de joindre Edward pour la cinquième fois.

_- Mais maman ? Elle devrait pouvoir répondre, non ?_

_- Elle dort peut-être_, suggéra Gabriel pour tenter de calmer le petit alors qu'il sentait sa propre angoisse montait d'un cran à chaque sonnerie sans réponse.

Peu avant cinq heures, alors qu'il appelait pour la énième fois, il eut une réponse.

_- Allo ?_ demanda une vois hésitante qui ne lui était absolument pas familière. [**N/Eli : Retiens son souffle…]**

_- Edward ?_ demanda Gabriel.

_- Euh … non … c'est Robert… euh … il y a eu un accident … nous on est là pour dégager les véhicules endommagés. C'était un sacré carambolage moi j'vous l'dit. Ça fait un moment qu'on entendait le téléphone sonner alors on a fini par décrocher._

Gabriel sentit le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds.

_- Où … où …_

_- Où ils sont ? bin toutes les victimes ont été transportées au Washington Hospital Center. Pour le portable on va le mettre dans la voiture, comme ça vous … _

Gabriel n'écouta pas la suite et raccrocha.

Il eut à peine conscience de la voiture qui se gara devant chez lui et des deux personnes qui en descendirent, il ne se reprit que lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir. Il voulu retenir junior pour lui éviter de se retrouver face aux agents de police qui étaient probablement venu leur annoncer le décès de ses parents.

Junior déverrouilla la porte à toute vitesse et l'ouvrit le plus rapidement possible.

_- PAPA ! MAMAN !_ Hurla-t-il de joie tout en sautant dans les bras de son père. **[N/Eli : Respire enfin à fond….tu veux notre mort !] **[**N/Gaelle: là d'un coup je respire de nouveau correctement ! t'es dingue Estl !] [N/A: c'était la dernière fois que je pouvais vous faire un coup pareil, j'en ai profité ^^]**

Reprenant soudain vie, Gabriel se releva d'un bon.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée, il vit le spectacle le plus beau et surtout le plus rassurant qu'il ait vu depuis des années.

Edward et Bella étaient là, bien en vie, serrant contre eux leur fils.

_- Edward … j'ai bien cru … que c'est-il passé ?_

- _Un accident,_ expliqua Edward. _Une voiture qui roulait à contre sens, de la neige et du verglas. Un cocktail relativement explosif en somme._

_- Et comment allez-vous ? Bella ?_

_- Nous allons tous bien, Gabriel,_ lui répondit Bella en insistant sur le tous. . **[****N/Caro : *soupir de soulagement* J'ai eu très, mais alors, très très peur…]**

Gabriel lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

Et toi jeune homme, comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà debout ? demanda Edward à son fils qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis son retour.

- _Cauchemar_, marmonna-t-il dans le cou de son père.

- _Mon pauvre bonhomme_, le réconforta son père tout en lui frottant le dos.

- _Et si on allait tous se coucher ?_ proposa Bella.

- _Je peux rester avec vous ?_ demanda Junior d'une petite voix.

Pour toute réponse, sa mère soupira tendrement et lui caressa les cheveux.

Lorsqu'Edward reposa son fils à terre une fois sur le palier du premier étage, ce dernier couru vers la chambre de ses parents et sauta sur le lit. Edward et Bella le regardèrent avec tendresse s'installer pile au milieu du lit. L'un et l'autre se changèrent, faisant bien attention à éviter les contusions liées à l'accident, et rejoignirent leur fils.

- _Dit maman ? Elle a rien hein ?_

- _Qui n'a rien mon cœur ?_

_- Bin … ma petite sœur ? Elle a pas eu de mal dans l'accident ?_

Edward et Bella se regardèrent, tout deux surpris par la question de leur fils.

_- Euh … non … elle n'a rien …_

_- Alors c'est vrai ? Je vais avoir une petite sœur ? _

Edward et Bella ne purent se retenir de rire face à la joie de leur fils.

_- Mais comment l'as-tu su ?_

_- J'ai peut-être pas encore7 ans mais je suis pas complètement stupide non plus !_ leur répondit-il. _Et puis, j'ai bien vu que ton ventre il était plus rond, et puis j'en ai parlé avec Célé' et elle m'a dit que le ventre de sa maman était comme ça aussi et qu'elle allait avoir un petit frère._

_- Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?_ lui demanda son père.

_- Bin vous l'avez pas dit à grand-mère ou à grand-père ni à papy … donc je pensais que vous vouliez encore garder le secret. Moi, j'aime bien les secrets. _**[N/Eli : Futé ce gosse…il ira loin]**

_- C'est presque ça mon grand, en fait on voulait te le dire pour ton anniversaire._

_- Oh ! Je peux faire comme si je savais pas pendant encore une semaine si vous voulez._

_- Non, mon chéri_, lui répondit Bella en essayant de ne pas rire,_ mais il ne faudra rien dire à personne d'autre, d'accord ?_

_- D'accord, mais Gabriel il le sait ?_

_- Oui_

_- Et Elena ?_

_- Oui_

_- Donc, je peux le dire à Célé ?_

_- Euh … oui_

_- Donc, en fait, ya juste à papy, mamy, parrain, Betty, grand-père, grand-mère, tonton Em', tata Rose, tonton Jazz et tat'Alice qu'il ne faut pas le dire ?_

_- En gros oui, c'est ça._

_- Ok. Et vous leur direz quand ? Quand on ira à San Francisco pour mon anniversaire ?_

_- Euh … en fait oui et non … _tenta Bella.

_- On ne pourra pas aller à San Francisco pour ton anniversaire mon grand, _finit Edward.

_- Oh! Mais, j'ai toujours fêté mon anniversaire là-bas moi !_

_- Je sais bien fils mais à cause de l'accident, maman n'a pas le droit de prendre l'avion. Ça serait trop dangereux pour ta petite sœur. _

Junior laissa échapper un gros soupir déçu.

_- Et il lui arriverait quoi à ma petite sœur ?_

Edward prit le temps de réfléchir avant d'exposer la situation à son fils.

_- Et bien, le plus gros risque serait qu'elle vienne au monde maintenant mais il faut encore qu'elle reste dans le ventre de maman parce qu'elle n'est pas … comment t'expliquer ça … _

_- Elle est pas encore finie ?_

_- Oui, c'est ça et si elle naissait maintenant elle ne pourrait pas vivre._

_- Oh !_ répondit junior avant de se faufiler entièrement sous la couette pour atteindre le ventre de sa mère.

_- Tu as entendu petite sœur ? Il faut que tu reste encore au chaud dans le ventre de maman, _chuchota-t-il contre le ventre de Bella.** [N/Eli : Ressors la boite de kleenex…suis émotive]**

_- Et pendant combien de temps elle doit rester encore dans le ventre de maman ?_ demanda-t-il à ses parents en relevant la tête vers eux.

_- Un peu plus de quatre mois._

Le petit garçon compta dans sa tête pour savoir quand cela mènerait.

_- Elle doit arriver avant ou après le bébé de tata rose ?_

_- Après, environ un mois après._

_- Ta entendu petite sœur ? T'as pas le droit d'arriver avant le bébé de tata Rose,_ chuchota-t-il de nouveau au ventre de sa mère tout en le caressant.

Bella quand à elle était au bord des larmes face à ce spectacle si touchant. Étant la première concernée par les mouvements de sa fille, elle anticipa à la seconde la réaction de son fils.

_- Maman ? C'était quoi ? C'était ma petite sœur ?_

_- Oui, je pense qu'elle t'a comprit. _

_- Elle a bougé ?_ demanda Edward en posant lui aussi sa main sur le ventre de Bella.

Avant même que Bella n'ait le temps de répondre, la petite réitéra son manège et manifesta sa présence pour le plus grand bonheur de tous.** [****N/Caro : C'est trop mignon ^^]**

_- Bonne nuit papa, bonne nuit maman, bonne nuit petite sœur_, souhaita le petit garçon avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Épuisés par leur soirée, Edward et Bella ne mirent pas de temps à le rejoindre entre les bras de Morphée.

.

Le lendemain matin, ou du moins plus tard dans la même journée, Edward se chargea de prévenir l'ensemble de la famille.

Avec Bella, ils avaient longtemps hésité à dire la vérité à leur proche ou à leur donner une fausse excuse quand à leur impossibilité de se rendre sur la côte ouest pour l'anniversaire de leur fils. Mais, ils se dirent que la vérité, ou du moins une partie de cette dernière, serait préférable.

Esmée paniqua complètement lorsqu'Edward lui parla de l'accident et ne se calma que lorsqu'Edward lui confirma que tout allait bien. Charlie exigea un rapport complet de l'accident et demanda à Bella de lui confirmer qu'Edward n'avait pas prit le volant sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou toute autre substance nocive. Mais dans l'ensemble aucun ne vit d'inconvénient à se rendre à Washington. Rosalie en fut même ravie puisque depuis la Floride, cela lui ferait moins d'heures d'avion.

Sur ordre du médecin, et pas uniquement d'Edward, Bella resta couchée durant toute la semaine, laissant « les hommes » s'occuper des différents préparatifs liés à l'arrivée de l'ensemble de leur famille et le septième anniversaire d'Edward Jr.

Sr et Jr, aidé de Gabriel, se chargèrent de meubler au plus vite l'ensemble de la maison « neuve » qui servirait à abriter la famille Swan/Cullen et leur éviterait ainsi de devoir loger à l'hôtel durant le week-end.

Le vendredi matin, Edward et Bella se rendirent à Bethesda pour une visite de contrôle, la seconde de la semaine.

Le Dr Gerandy fut heureux de leur confirmer que tout allait bien, que Bella pouvait à nouveau se lever mais qu'elle devrait faire extrêmement attention à elle et à la petite.

Comme prévu, l'ensemble de la famille arriva le samedi 1 mars. Et pour midi, tout ce joyeux monde se retrouva autour d'une grande table montée sur tréteaux dans la salle à mangé de la « maison neuve » comme aimait à le dire Junior. La pièce avait été pour l'occasion totalement redécorée.

Bella avait très soigneusement camouflé sa condition en s'enveloppant dans un grand gilet de laine très épais.

_- Bella ! Comment peux-tu porter une horreur pareille ? Ce gilet date d'il y a au moins … quatre ans !_ Lui fit remarquer une Alice au bord de l'exaspération. **[****N/Caro : On ne changera pas notre Alice, hein ?]**

_- Alice, j'ai froid, c'est pour ça que je porte ce gilet. Au cas où tu ne te le rappellerais pas, nous n'avons remis le chauffage ici que depuis deux jours._

_- Moi, je ne trouve pas qu'il fasse si froid que ça … _contra-t-elle.

Bella soupira et préféra laisser tomber. Elle ne retirerait son gilet qu'au moment le plus opportun et pas avant.

L'arrivée du dessert, un superbe gâteau au chocolat de la **Pâtisserie Poupon, sonna aussi l'heure des cadeaux. **[N/Gaelle: private joke, mais Poupon ? tu te moques de moi là ? mdr!] [N/A: c'est pas une blague ma belle, elle existe bel et bien cette pâtisserie et j'en parle déjà dans le chapitre précédent (Nb : Poupon est aussi le nom de famille de Gaëlle, mais c'était pas fait exprès)]

**Dans l'ensemble, Junior fut à peu près aussi gâté que d'habitude.**

_**Et alors mon bonhomme ? Tu n'as pas eu de cadeaux avec papa et maman ?**_** lui demanda Emmett.**

_**- Si !**_ **lui répondit son neveu avec un immense sourire.**

_**- Ah oui ? Et où il….**_

**Bella ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase.**

_**- Et si nous faisions une petite visite de la maison pendant que Junior explique aux hommes en quoi consiste son cadeau d'anniversaire ?**_ **proposa Bella aux femmes.**

**Elles se levèrent toutes en même temps, expriment leur enjouement et leur curiosité.**

**Edward retint Bella par la main et lui fit un regard suppliant, assez semblable à celui d'Alice en fait.**

_**- Désolée mon grand, mais tu n'étais pas là pour le premier alors tu assumes pour le second, **_**lui murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. **[N/Eli : Oh la mauvaise….j'adore]

**Angela prit directement la main de sa meilleure amie et lui demanda discrètement quand elle comptait annoncer la bonne nouvelle.**

_**- Dans quelques minutes,**_ **lui répondit-elle.**

**Bella leur présenta une à une les différentes pièces de la maison. Voyant la tête de sa belle-mère se décomposer au fur et à mesure, elle lui demanda :**

_**- Esmée ? Vous connaissez un bon architecte d'intérieur sur Washington ?**_

**Esmée la regarda comme si elle venait d'être insultée.**

_**- Et puis quoi encore ! Il est hors de question qu'un ou qu'une autre que moi touche à cette maison !**_

**Bella rit de bon cœur face à la réaction d'Esmée. **

_**- Si ça ne vous dérange pas de déménager provisoirement à l'autre bout du pays.**_

_**- Je l'ai bien fait pour Emmett et Alice alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas pour vous ?**_

_**- Merci, **_**lui répondit simplement Bella.**

_**- Très bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à voir une dernière pièce.**_

**Bella les entraina dans la future pouponnière et ferma la porte derrière elles. **

**La lumière dans cette pièce était à peu près semblable à celle qu'il y avait lorsqu'ils avaient visité la maison pour la première fois.**

_**- La lumière est magnifique dans cette pièce**_**, fit remarquer Rosalie.**

_**- Oui,**_ **confirma Bella**_**, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous avons décidé d'y installer la **_**pouponnière**_**.**_

_**- La **_**pouponnière**_** ? Comment ça la **_**pouponnière**_** ? **_**demanda Renée.**

**Bella ne répondit pas à sa mère et se contenta de défaire son gilet pour laisser apparaitre son ventre. **

**Les cris de joie qui s'en suivirent se firent entendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.** [N/Eli : J'ai abandonné les kleenex et ai attrapé un drap….]

**.**

**Dans la salle à manger, sur l'invitation de son père, Junior laissait ses oncles et grand-père essayer de deviner quel était son cadeau d'anniversaire.**

_**- Un voyage sur la lune ?**_ **Tenta Emmett.**

_**- Non**_

_**- Une canne à pêche ?**_ **(Charlie)**

_**- Non, loupé papy ! **_

_**- Une cabane dans un arbre ?**_ **(Jasper)**

_**- Et non c'est pas ça, mais j'en aurais une hein papa ?**_

_**- Oui mon fils**_**, lui répondit Edward avec fierté.**

_**- Donne-nous au moins un indice**_**, le supplia Emmett.**

_**- Si je te dis que maman le garde au chaud …**_

_**- UN GATEAU !**_ **hurla aussitôt Emmett, faisant exploser de rire son neveu.**

_**- Non tonton … c'est pas un … gâteau ….**_ **Réussit-il à prononcer entre deux éclats de rires.**

**Tout à coup des cris se firent entendre à l'étage et Edward blanchit soudainement et fixa Charlie comme pour prévenir tout mouvement de la part de ce dernier.**

**Jasper l'observa attentivement et à force de réflexion ne trouva que deux choses qui pouvaient donner à Edward une peur bleue de Charlie.**

_**- Tes parents vont se marier ?**_ **demanda-t-il à son neveu.**

_**- Non, même pas !**_

**Sa première hypothèse étant fausse, il ne lui en restait plus qu'une. **

**Bella leur avait déjà raconté le moment où Charlie avait appris qui était le père de Junior. Et si elle en avait aussi parlé à Edward, il avait en effet toutes les raisons de paniquer. **

**D'un claquement de doigt, il attira l'attention de son beau-frère et frère de cœur.**

_**- Félicitation**_**, articula-t-il sans pour autant produire un seul son.**

**- **_**Merci,**_** lui répondit l'intéressé de la même manière.**

**Carlisle qui avait capté leur échange comprit lui aussi de quoi il retournait et adressa à son fils un sourire sincère. Sourire auquel Edward répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. **

**Emmett se pencha vers Jasper et ce dernier lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.**

**Emmett se redressa et mit malgré tout quelques secondes à réagir. Soudain son vissage s'illumina d'un grand sourire.**

_**- Et bin ça mon cochon ! T'es le plus rapide du Far-West frangin ! Le John Wayne du … **_

**Mais il ne fini pas sa phrase, interrompu par une claque derrière la tête que lui administra son beau frère.**

_**- Mais t'es pire que ta sœur toi !**_ **Ralla Emmett tout en se frottant la tête. **

**Phil se pencha vers son filleul et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.**

**Chose à laquelle Junior répondit à l'affirmatif par un vif hochement de tête.**

**Phil se leva alors et passa derrière Edward, lui donna une claque sur l'arrière du crâne et lui souffla un « félicitation » avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la chaise voisine.**

_**- Merci**_**, lui répondit Edward tout en se frottant lui aussi la tête. **

**- **_**Papy, je crois que t'es le seul à ne pas avoir trouvé**_**, fit remarquer Junior.**

_**- Comment ça le seul ?**_

_**- Bon, je vais te le dire … **_

**Edward blanchit à nouveau.**

_**- Maman … elle va avoir un bébé ! **_**dit-il dans un cri de joie. **

_**- Un bébé ? Comment ça un bébé ? Bella est enceinte ? Non, mais c'est pas vrai !**_ **criât-il tout en se levant de sa chaise.**

**Près à réagir, Edward fit de même.**

_**- Toi mon coco t'as de la chance que je sois pas armé sinon …**_

_**- Sinon quoi papa ? **_**lui demanda Bella qui venait de redescendre**_**. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas faire de mal au père de ta future petite-fille ?**_

**Charlie fut comme sous le choc.**

_**- Une petite-fille ? Je vais avoir une petite-fille ? **_**demanda-t-il avec émotion. **

**- **_**Oui, **_**lui confirma Bella avec un sourire.**

**Charlie s'approcha de sa fille et la serra dans ses bras.**

**Lorsqu'il se fut détaché de sa fille, il fusilla Edward du regard.**

**- **_**Toi Cullen, t'as intérêt à prendre soin de mes princesses !**_

**- **_**Vous en faite pas Charlie, prendre soin d'eux est devenu le seul objectif de ma vie. **_

_**- Encore heureux ! **_[**N/Caro : mdr ! C'est qu'il fait peur le beau papa quand même !]**

**Progressivement chacun repris sa place autour de la table et Bella s'installa directement sur les genoux d'Edward qui posa sa main sur son ventre.**

_**- Et elle est prévue pour quand cette petite merveille ?**_ **demanda Betty.**

**- **_**Pour la mi-aout**_**, répondit Bella.**

**- **_**J'vais pouvoir lui acheter des tonnes de robes ! **_**S'exclama Alice.**

_**- Si tôt ? Vous avez prévu de la faire naitre prématurément ? **_**demanda Jasper en souriant.**

_**- Non, mi-aout à terme**_**, confirma Edward avec une légère gêne.**

_**- Pourquoi ? **_**demanda Emmett**

_**- Fais le calcul et tu trouveras**_**, lui répondit son beau frère avec un sourire qui en disait long. **

**Emmett fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchissait. **

_**- Oh ! La vache ! Bande de petit … **_[N/Gaelle: … cochons ? tu peux le dire Emmett !ouai tt a fait lol]

**Mais pour la troisième fois de la journée, Emmett fut interrompu. Mais cette fois ci, ce fut par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.**

**- **_**Je vais ouvrir !**_** hurla Junior en sautant de sa chaise.**

**Edward et Bella se sourirent, sachant pertinemment qui se trouvait derrière la porte.**

**- **_**3,2,1 …**_** souffla Edward **[N/Eli : là, c'est sur je fonds…..]

_**- Célé !**_ **hurla leur fils dans l'entrée.** [N/Gaelle: ohhhhhhhhh :)]

- _**Zéro,**_** dit Bella.**

_**- Chut Edouardino ! Tu vas lui faire peur si tu cri,**_ **le rabroua la petite voix de Céléstina. **

_**- Mais à qui ?**_

_**- Tu verras plus tard, mais tais-toi !**_

**Quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent apparaitre la famille De la Vega dans l'entrée de la salle à manger.**

_**- Livraison de cadeaux !**_ **dit Elena.**

**Edward et Bella se levèrent pour aller accueillir leurs invités. **

_**- Lena ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! C'est fou ça !**_ **Ironisa Edward.**

_**- Arrête un peu tes bêtise 'douardo et viens là, **_**lui répondit-elle tout en le serrant dans ses bras.**

_**- Allez viens, je vais te présenter ma maman.**_

_**- Avec plaisir.**_

**Une fois les présentations faites auprès de toute la famille, Céléstina vint vers sa mère et lui demanda : **

_- Mamá, mamá ¿verdad?_ (maman, maman Est-ce que je peux ?)

_- Si, quirida._ (oui, chérie)

La petite sauta littéralement de joie et se dirigea vers la boite qu'elle avait apportée avec elle.

Elle l'ouvrit et en tira un petite boule de poile fauve qui poussa de petits cris qui étaient sensés être des aboiements.

_- Oh ! Un petit chien_, s'extasia Junior.

- _Tiens_, lui dit Céléstina en lui tendant le chiot. _Elle s'appelle Kara et elle est pour toi_.

- _P-pour moi ?_ demanda le petit garçon dont les yeux brillaient de joie. _C'est vrai ?_ demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses parents.

Edward et Bella hochèrent de la tête.

- _Oh ! merci merci merci ! J'ai un chien à moi ! C'est l'anniversaire le plus parfait que j'ai jamais eu de toute ma vie !_** [N/Gaelle: carrément !]**

Junior en profita alors pour embrasser Céléstina sur la joue, enfin, c'était son objectif initial mais dans la précipitation ses lèvres se posèrent, par le plus grand des hasards, sur celles de son amie. **[N/Caro : Alors ça ! Ca annonce assez bien le futur je trouve lol] [N/Eli : Par hasard….oui…précosse !] **[**N/Gaelle: c'est bien le fils a son père celui là lol!]**

_- Hé !_ protesta automatiquement Alejandro, faisant ainsi rire toutes les personnes présentes à table, sauf peut-être Charlie qui mieux que personne savait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, et peut-être même Carlisle mais ce dernier n'en dit rien.

C'est dans les rires, les cris et les embrassades, que ce termina cette journée, remplie d'amour et de promesses.

Ainsi que notre histoire.** [N/Caro : Une petite larme pour la fin, parce que c'est fini, et que j'ai craqué dessus depuis le début :) ] [N/Eli : Une merveilleuse histoire d'un bout à l'autre….bravo !]**

**[N/Gaelle: *Larmes*]**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Et voilà … c'est la fin … plus d'un an après le début de cette fiction, je tape le point final, enfin final n'est peut-être pas le mot puisqu'il reste encore l'épilogue et certaines autres choses mais bon … ça fait quand même quelque chose … **_

_**À vous toutes qui avaient suivit leurs aventures, à toutes celles qui on prit l'histoire en cours de route et à toutes celles qui la lirons après ce point final, je vous dis Merci**_

_**Merci de m'avoir suivit malgré les retards de publication qui allaient de 1 semaine à plusieurs mois.**_

_**Merci de m'avoir suivit malgré les frayeurs (et il y en a eu non ?)**_

_**Merci de m'avoir suivit malgré l'absence d'Edward durant 3 longs chapitres (inimaginable !)**_

_**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont encouragé par MP, mail et rewiews.**_

_**Et MERDE à toutes celle qui ne l'on pas fait !**_

_**Merci aussi à Hanine et Elo qui n'ont parfois pas été trop de deux à corriger mon orthographe déplorable.**_

_**Merci à vous toutes en somme et à très très bientôt (l'épilogue ne sera pas bien long, donc pas long à écrire)**_

_**Gros bisous à toutes**_

_**EstL**_


	26. Épilogue, Pour le Meilleur

**USS California**

**Epilogue**

Pour le Meilleur et pour le … Meilleur

.

.

.

Doucement il sentait la pression monter.

Les derniers jours avaient été particulièrement stressants. Mais à présent, il savait qu'il y était, que le moment été venu.

Aujourd'hui, il allait épouser la femme de sa vie. La seule qui avait su faire battre son cœur. Et il en serait ainsi jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Dans le miroir face à lui, ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur qu'il connaissait bien, celle du bonheur. Un bonheur qui ne sera complet que lorsqu'elle lui aura dit : Oui !

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui et il sourit. Le miroir lui offrit une autre vision de lui-même, une version plus vieille, possédant les mêmes yeux verts et la même chevelure cuivrée bien que celle du reflet fut, ça et là, striée de fils d'argent et qu'aux coins des yeux, quelques rides aient fait leur apparition, à force de sourire et de rire.

Le reflet lui sourit très largement et il ne pu s'empêcher de lui offrir un sourire identique en retour.

- _Pas trop stressé ?_ lui demanda le reflet.

_- Pas plus que toi le jour où tu as épousé maman !_ lui répondit-il avec ironie.

Edward rit face à la réplique de son fils.

- _Ça aurait été dure en effet, tu sais que jusqu'au bout j'ai bien cru qu'elle ne se montrerait pas._

- _T'étais bien le seul. Et puis de toute façon, je crois bien que papy ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Il était bien trop heureux que tu fasses enfin de sa fille une femme honnête._

Edward rit de nouveau, rire qui se transforma en un sourire empli d'une douce nostalgie lorsqu'il repensa à sa Bella, ce fameux jour dans leur clairière, s'avançant vers lui dans sa belle robe blanche, une robe blanche qui avait bien du mal à cacher son ventre à nouveau bien arrondi.

Edward fut sortit de sa rêverie par le bruit de la poignée de porte. Une porte qui s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser place à une petite frimousse aux grands yeux chocolat et aux cheveux cuivrée.

- _Ze peu rentrer ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Edward s'accroupit et ouvrit grand les bras pour attraper sa fille.

Sa petite princesse.

La petite fille rit tout en se précipitant dans les bras de son père.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma poupée ?_ demanda-t-il avec douceur.

_- Ze voulais voir Zunior !_

_- Ah oui ? et pourquoi ça ?_

_- Bin zé vu Célé'tina et bin maintenant ze voulais voir Zunior. _

_- Et alors ?_ lui demanda son frère ainé.

- _Bin, elle est beaucoup plus zolie que toi !_ lui répondit-elle avec aplomb.

Sénior et Junior ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

_- Mais vous aussi vous êtes bien jolie dit donc mademoiselle Cullen._

La petite fille laissa échapper son rire clair et enchanteur.

_- Bin oui, c'est pour le mariaze. Et même que maman elle m'a dit que si je mettais du socolat sur ma robe, elle se fâcherait toute rouze. Mais papa, moi zaime ça le socolat,_ lui dit sa fille en faisant la moue.

Edward rit et embrassa sa fille sur le front. Décidément, l'amour qu'avait Juliette pour le chocolat n'avait pas d'égal, connu tout du moins.

_- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr que tu pourras en manger plus tard mon cœur. _

_- Dit papa ? C'est vrai que Zunior et Célé'tina y se sont mariés plein de fois dézà ?_ demanda la petite avec sérieux.

Edward rit de bon cœur alors qu'à côté de lui Junior piquait un fard.

_- Oui, mon cœur, c'est vrai, mais c'était pour de faux alors qu'aujourd'hui c'est pour de vrai. _

_- Ah te voilà ! _s'exclama une voix féminine. _Maman te cherche partout !_

En relevant les yeux, Edward découvrit une réplique quasi parfaite de la jeune fille qui avait sut faire battre son cœur de nombreuses années auparavant.

_- Mais euh ! ze voulais voir papa moi. Dit papa ? Est-ce que tu te marieras avec moi aussi quand je serais grande ?_ répliqua la petite demoiselle sans accorder plus d'intérêt à sa sœur ainée.

Edward sourit à sa fille.

_- Bien sûr ma chérie._

_- C'est bizarre, mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu m'as déjà fait la même promesse_, ironisa l'ainée de ses filles. _Mais ne t'en fait pas, j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour te remplacer ! _ajouta-t-elle fièrement.

_- Ô Victoria, n'auras-tu jamais pitié de ton pauvre père ?_

_- Hum ... non ! Mais en attendant, je dois récupérer ce petit monstre et le rapporter à maman,_ dit-elle en prenant sa petite sœur des bras de son père.

_- C'est pas zuste. Moi, je voulais rester avec papa._

_- Juliette, tu sais bien comment ça se passe aujourd'hui, les filles …_

_- Avec les filles, les garçons avec les garçons_, récita la petite, faisant ainsi sourire sa sœur qui déposa un baiser affectueux sur son front.

_- En parlant de garçons,_ intervint Edward, _où sont passé tes frères ? Ils sont habillés ?_

_- Ils sont avec grand-père, papy, Phil et Gabriel et lorsque je lais ai vu, ils étaient tous les quatre en train de se battre avec les nœuds de cravate des garçons._

_- Ok. Dans ce cas, c'est bon._

Alors que sa, ou du moins ses filles allaient sortirent, il rappela l'ainée.

_- Victoria ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu as préparé ton violon ?_

Victoria laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération.

_- Est-ce que je te demande si tu t'es lavé les mains à chaque fois que tu vas opérer ?_ rétorqua-t-elle.

_- Euh … _

_- C'était purement rhétorique papa ! bien sûr que je l'ai fait ! Tu me prends pour qui ?_

Sur ces mots, Victoria fit volte face et claqua la porte derrière elle.

À peine la porte eu-t-elle claquée que Junior laissa éclater son hilarité.

_- C'est moi où elle vient de m'envoyer sur les roses ? _demanda Edward à moitié sonné.

_- Mon pauvre vieux papa,_ rigola Junior.

_- Hé ! Vas-y doucement, je n'ai que 42 ans ! _

_- Wep, c'est ce que je dis !_

En guise de réponse, Edward lui envoya un coup de point joueur dans l'épaule. Ce qui fit rire son fils plus qu'autre chose.

À l'étage supérieur, dans une chambre offrant une vue imprenable sur le Pacifique, une jeune future mariée se tordait les mains pour essayer de pallier à son angoisse.

_- Tu vas finir par abimer ton vernis si tu continues comme ça,_ lui signala une voix douce derrière elle.

_- Ô Bella ! Je suis terrifiée ! Et s'il ne venait pas ?_

Bella eut un rire nerveux.

_- Chérie, ça fait 15 ans qu'il attend ce jour ! Il faudrait que le ciel nous tombe sur la tête pour qu'il renonce et encore, je crois bien qu'il trouverait un moyen pour t'épouser._

Célestina eu un faible sourire.

_- Tu sais où est maman ?_

_- Elle est avec ton père._

Le visage anxieux de Célestina s'assombrit un peu plus.

_- Il m'en veut toujours ?_ demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Bella s'avança vers elle et la pris dans ses bras.

_- Il ne t'en veut pas Célestina, il est juste … désappointé, dirais-je. Il a peur de perdre son bébé, sa petite fille. _

_- Oui, mais quand même, il devait s'en douter non ?_

Belle rit.

_- En ce qui vous concerne, Junior et toi, ton père a toujours était très doué pour faire la politique de l'autruche. Tu sais qu'il est toujours persuadé que Junior et toi avaient passé l'été de vos 16 ans à faire du macramé._

En entendant les mots de sa future belle-mère, Célestina rougit comme une pivoine et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

_- Et bien voilà qui est mieux !_ s'exclama Alice en pénétrant dans la chambre. _J'ai bien cru que tu allais garder cette teinte verdâtre ma puce._

_- Merci Alice._ Répondit Célestina avec une grimace.

_- Ça y est !_ Souffla Elena en entrant dans la chambre à son tour. _Ton père est fin prêt. Il boude encore un peu, mais tout ira pour le mieux dès qu'il t'aura vu ma chérie. _

Elena s'approcha de Bella et passa un bras autour de la taille de son amie, Bella fit de même.

- _Elle est belle ma fille,_ fit remarquer Elena. _Il en a de la chance ton fils._

_- Oh ça oui, il en a de la chance. Nous en avons tous je crois,_ lui répondit-elle.

Au fil des années, les liens, qui s'étaient créés entre Bella et Elena lors du séjour de cette dernière à Washington, n'avaient fait que se renforcer pour devenir aussi solides que si elles avaient été des sœurs de sang, à l'instar de ceux qu'entretenait toujours Bella avec Angela.

Le mariage de leurs enfants n'avait été pour l'une comme pour l'autre une chose tout à fait naturelle.

_- Je l'ai retrouvée !_ annonça soudainement Victoria qui arriva avec sa petite sœur dans les bras.

Automatiquement, cette dernière tendit les bras vers sa mère qui la prit contre elle.

_- Et bien petite demoiselle, où étais-tu passée ?_ lui demanda cette dernière.

_- Avec papa …_ marmonna la petite dans le cou de sa mère.

Bella sourit. Dans la vie de sa cadette, deux choses étaient essentielles : le chocolat et son père, sans qu'elle ne puisse dire qui de l'un ou de l'autre occupait la première place. Cela dépendait des jours, et surtout du dessert qu'il y avait au menu.

- _Où sont tes frères et ta sœur ?_ demanda Bella à sa fille.

- _Ethan et Nate sont en bas avec « anciens »,_ dit-elle en riant, _Carlie est avec les autres dans la chambre des filles. Et Junior patiente en bas avec papa_, finit Victoria **[N/H: 6 enfants si j'ai bien compris? Ils ne font pas de macramé! *clin d'oeil*] [N/A : non, en effet … ^^]**

- _Comment est-il ?_ demanda Bella.

- _Hum … je n'en sais trop rien, il avait l'air calme et détendu, comme d'hab en fait._

Bella sourit. Elle savait que sous son calme apparent, son fils devait bouillir d'impatience. Il n'était pas le fils de son père pour rien.

Les vibrations qu'émit son portable posé sur la commode à coté d'elle attirèrent l'attention de Bella.

En saisissant l'appareil, elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un message d'Edward.

Il a craqué

Il stresse autant que moi.

Je repense à tu sais où

Je t'aime

E.

Bella sourit et tendit l'appareil à sa future belle-fille.

- _Seules les deux premières lignes te concernent jeune fille !_ prévint-elle.

Celestina saisit le téléphone et un rosissement de plaisir apparu sur ses joues alors qu'elle lisait les deux lignes en question.

- _Et bien, nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant qu'il ne nous fasse une syncope. _

Bella sourit à l'allusion de Célestina. Pour leur propre mariage, Edward était tellement stressé que son père et Jasper avaient bien cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Même s'il n'en avait rien été et qu'Edward était resté parfaitement conscient tout au long de cette fabuleuse journée, ce pseudo évènement était depuis une très bonne source de plaisanteries.

_- Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux d'aller vérifier que tout mon petit monde est fin prêt._

_- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour ça maman. À l'heure qu'il est, grand-mère a déjà du passer en revue tous les moins de 15 ans et les plus de 50._

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle reconnaissait bien là Esmée et son organisation quasi militaire. Il faut dire qu'avec onze petits-enfants (seize si l'on comptait les morceaux rajoutés), elle avait dû s'adapter.

En atteignant le rez-de-chaussée, Juliette toujours posée sur sa hanche, Bella ne put que constater que tout était déjà en ordre.

À l'extérieur, les invités commençaient à occuper sur les chaises blanches installées dans le jardin.

Bella sentit sa fille s'agiter contre elle. Un regard sur le côté lui indiqua la raison de cette agitation. Elle déposa sa fille à terre qui, sans un regard pour sa mère, courut vers son grand-père.

Ce dernier lui adressa un franc sourire qu'elle lui rendit avant qu'il n'entraine avec lui la dernière de ses petites-filles, très certainement pour qu'elle rejoigne ses frères et sœurs qui devaient commencer à se mettre en place pour la cérémonie.

Une fois seule, elle se perdit dans la contemplation de son jardin.

Elle se souvint de la première fois où elle l'avait vu. Cela remontait à presque 13 ans à présent, quelques semaines après leur mariage et un peu avant la naissance d'Ethan.

Edward venait de quitter la Navy et, comme il l'avait promis à son fils, avait tout fait pour retourner sur la côte ouest.

Ce n'était pas San Francisco, mais San Diego qui était devenu le rêve de Junior dès lors qu'il avait su que la famille De la Vega s'installait à Phoenix, Arizona.

Ce mariage mettrait ainsi un terme à 6 années de voyages quasi hebdomadaires de l'un ou de l'autre entre Phoenix et San Diego puisque Célestina venait s'installer à San Diego. Elle et Junior occuperait le petit pavillon réservé aux invités situé tout à côté de la maison. Au moins le temps qu'ils trouvent leur propre chez eux.

Junior avait été surpris que son père lui refuse l'appartement du centre-ville de San Diego qu'il n'avait finalement pas vendu. Elle avait fermement soutenu son mari dans cette décision. Car, elle préférait héberger chez elle un couple de jeunes mariés que de devoir se séparer de ce qui était devenu depuis quelques années leur nid d'amour. Seul endroit où ils pouvaient se retrouver, seuls, sans le moindre enfant dans le voisinage.

Edward s'était finalement justifié en disant qu'il était déjà loué. Bella savait que Célestina n'avait pas été dupe mais avait accepté la seconde proposition de ses futurs beaux-parents, se doutant de ce que représentait cet appartement pour eux, heureux parents de six merveilleux enfants. **[N/H: C'est ce que je disais, ils ne sont pas des adeptes de macramé. *r*] [N/A : MDR ! c'est ringard de toute façon le macramé]**

Bella sentit des bras enlacer sa taille et un torse, toujours aussi ferme que bien des années auparavant, se coller contre son dos. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, profitant de la douceur de l'instant.

_- On devrait y aller,_ lui murmura Edward à l'oreille tout en déposant une multitude de petits baisers le long de son cou.

_- Edward … si tu continue comme ça, ça va mal finir …. _

- _Mmm …_ lui répondit-il alors qu'il s'occupait à présent de son épaule dénudée.

_- Je ne pense pas que de voir arriver les parents du futur marié totalement débraillés et les cheveux en bataille fasse vraiment bon genre._

Edward poussa un soupire de reddition et retourna sa femme de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve face à lui.

_- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre Mme Cullen_, lui dit-il avec un sourire des plus évocateurs.

_- Oh, mais j'y compte bien Mr Cullen,_ lui répondit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_- Très bien, dans ce cas, allons-y._

Et ils prirent tous deux la direction du jardin où les invités étaient quasiment tous installés.

Assis au premier rang, Edward observait son fils.

Ce dernier avait réussi à reprendre contenance après sa petite crise de panique dont ses oncles avaient été les biens heureux témoins.

Il fixait sans relâche le début de l'allée, guettant avec impatience le fond de l'allée.

Il lui arrivait, parfois, de retrouver sous les traits de l'homme qu'il avait face à lui, ceux du petit garçon dont il avait fait la connaissance plus de 15 ans auparavant.

Son fils.

La troisième génération de Dr Cullen, ou du moins il le serait d'ici quelques années.

Il ne s'était pas senti sans une fierté particulière lorsque son fils, âgé de 15 ans et à six mois d'obtenir son diplôme de fin d'études secondaires, lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait faire médecine. Il s'était toujours juré de laisser ses enfants libres de leur choix en ce qui concernaient leur avenir. Cette fierté sans borne, il l'avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait précisé que s'il voulait faire médecine. C'était uniquement pour pouvoir travailler avec lui, son père.

Ce jour là, il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à retenir ses larmes face à son fils.

Une légère mélodie s'éleva autour d'eux et chacun se tourna vers le fond de l'allée.

Émue aux larmes, Bella prit sa main et la serra très fort.

Victoria fit son apparition au bras de son meilleur ami, Diego, le frère de Célestina.

L'amitié qui liait ces deux-là était très différente de celle qui avait lié leurs ainés avant celle-ci ne se transforme en amour. Entre Victoria et Diego, c'était à la vie, à la mort, mais toujours dans la plus stricte amitié. C'était une amitié sans faille qui vieillirait avec eux.

D'un pas pressé, Victoria rejoignit son frère qu'elle embrassa sur la joue avant de se rendre sur le côté pour récupérer son violon qu'elle arma, prête à accueillir comme il se doit sa future belle-sœur.

Le violon était pour Victoria, ce que le piano avait longtemps était pour lui, sa raison de vivre. Elle était une fabuleuse musicienne et il n'avait pas de plus grand plaisir (ou presque) que de l'accompagner au piano.

Derrière Victoria et Diego, se trouvaient Ethan et Lola.

Du haut de ses presque 13 ans, Ethan était déjà bien plus grand que sa cousine de 2 ans son ainée. Ce petit était une force de la nature, un peu à l'image de son oncle. Moins mélomane que ses ainés, il préférait se perdre dans le sport. Et ce, sous les encouragements de son oncle bien évidement.

Derrière eux, Nate et Carlie, respectivement 10 et 9 ans. Quasiment aussi inséparables que s'ils avaient été jumeaux malgré leur année d'écart. Ils partageaient aussi la même passion pour la danse. Au départ, Bella et lui avaient été surpris par le choix de Nate qui avait subit les moqueries de ses frères. Mais il avait tenu bon et avait su prouver à tous que ce n'était pas uniquement parce que Carlie aimait ça que lui aussi voulait pratiquer ce sport. Cela faisait à présent trois ans qu'il pratiquait la danse classique. Et à la rentrée, il avait la ferme intention de commencer les cours de danses moderne à l'instar de sa sœur.

Arrivés au bout de l'allée, Nate se plaça derrière Ethan, lui-même placé derrière Junior qui avait choisi ses deux frères pour témoins. Alors que Carlie alla se placer derrière Lola, elle aussi demoiselle d'honneur.

Puis ce fut autour de Juliette de montrer le bout de son petit nez. Du haut de ses trois ans, presque quatre, leur petite dernière n'était pas peu fière de la tâche qui lui avait été attribuée; celle de disperser des pétales de fleurs dans l'allée centrale avant l'arrivée de la mariée.

Juliette.

Tant de chose dans un seul prénom.

La petite dernière, arrivée cinq ans après Carlie avait été une réelle surprise. Résultat d'un délicieux weekend de la Saint-Valentin passé à Paris, ce qui expliquait l'orthographe francophone de son prénom. **[N/A : l'orthographe anglophone de Juliette étant Juliet]**

Junior, âgé de 18 ans lorsqu'ils lui avaient annoncé la nouvelle, avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la chose. Mais il avait finalement été conquis par l'adorable bouille de la petite dernière du clan Cullen.

Une fois son devoir accompli, Juliette vint sagement se placer à côté de lui et lui prit la main comme à son habitude.

À ce moment là, Victoria entama un morceau qu'il connaissait bien pour en avoir fait lui-même les arrangements.

Les Canons de Johann Pachelbel, revus et corrigés par Edward Cullen.

Bella laissa échapper une larme, qu'elle essuya bien vite, en reconnaissant le morceau sur lequel elle s'était elle-même avancée vers l'autel.

Edward risqua un regard vers son fils.

Ce dernier ne tenait probablement debout que parce que son frère avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Il reporta son regard vers sa future belle-fille et comprit aisément l'état dans lequel se trouvait son fils.

Célestina était tout simplement irrésistible dans sa robe d'organza blanc. Le voile qui la couvrait ne cachant en rien ses yeux brillants d'un amour sans limite pour celui qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin.

Alors que sa future belle-fille remontait lentement l'allée au bras de son père, fier et digne comme il se devait, Edward risqua un regard autour de lui et contempla sa famille.

Ils étaient tous là.

Alice, toujours aussi vive malgré ses 40 ans, et Jasper qui tentait toujours de la canaliser au bout de plus de 20 ans de vie commune dont 15 ans de mariage. À côté d'eux, leurs deux enfants, Chanel et Paco, 13 et 8 ans. Chanel était bien la digne fille de sa mère . Mais il faut dire qu'avec un prénom pareil, il aurait été étrange qu'elle ne soit pas une adepte de la mode. Le petit Paco était une réplique miniature de Jasper et aurait très bien pu passer pour le fils de Rosalie assise à côté de lui.

Elle et Emmett étaient accompagnés de deux de leurs trois enfants, les jumeaux Elliot et Sophie, 12 ans, alors que leur ainée, Lola, 15 ans, attendait sa future cousine au pied de l'autel en compagnie de Carlie.

Derrière eux, les amis de toujours, Ben et Angela, ainsi que leurs trois enfants, Tiana, 12 ans, Lance, 10 ans et le petit Jake qui du haut de ses 5 ans ne lâchaient pas Juliette du regard.

Sur le second rang, juste lui et Bella, se tenaient leurs parents.

Renée et Phil, qui vivaient toujours d'amour et d'eau fraiche Charlie, avec qui il avait fini par créer de réels liens de complicité et Betty que Charlie avait fini par demander en mariage. Demande qu'elle avait refusée en justifiant qu'elle n'épouserait pas un autre flic. [N/A : Betty était la veuve d'un policier de San Francisco, et c'est avec la prime d'assurance vie de son mari qu'elle avait acheté la pension] Mais tout en se réservant le droit de rappeler à Charlie sa demande puisqu'elle n'avait rien contre le fait d'épouser un flic à la retraite. Un rappel qui devrait arriver dans peu de temps puisque Charlie quitterait son poste durant l'hiver.

À côté, ses propres parents. Esmée qui était toujours la même malgré les années et Carlisle, son père, à qui il avait fini par pardonner même s'ils n'avaient jamais su construire avec lui une réelle relation père/fils.

De l'autre côté de l'allée, et seulement pour la forme, se trouvait l'autre partie de la famille.

Gabriel qu'il considèrerait toujours comme un père bien plus que comme un ami, et Elena, sa sœur de cœur.

Cette dernière capta son regard et lui sourit avant qu'ils ne reportent tous deux leurs regards vers Célestina qui atteignait enfin son but.

Alejandro déposa la main de sa fille dans celle de Junior à qui il mit une grande claque dans le dos, probablement en signe d'approbation. Puis, il rejoignit sa femme et son fils.

L'officiant commença son discours et au moment crucial, il retint son souffle alors que sa femme lui écrasait fermement la main.

_- Edward Anthony Cullen Junior, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Célestina Espéranza de la Vega ici présente ?_

- _Oh ça oui !_ répondit Junior avec un immense sourire faisant ainsi rire tout le monde.

_- Célestina Espéranza de la Vega, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Edward Anthony Cullen Junior ici présent ?_

- _Oui !_ répondit Célestina d'une voix claire.

_- Par les pouvoir qui m'ont été conférés par l'État de Californie, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée._

_- C'est pas trop tôt ! _S'exclama Junior juste avant de saisir son épouse et de l'embrasser avec passion.

Autour d'eux, tout le monde riait et applaudissait, voir même sifflait (Emmett ! qui d'autre ?)

Un peu plus tard, sous le grand chapiteau blanc qui abritait les tables du repas de noce ainsi que la piste de danse, quelqu'un fit tinter plusieurs fois son verre pour attirer l'attention. Lorsqu'il obtint enfin le silence, Charlie se leva et s'adressa à l'assistance.

_- Mesdames, messieurs, je voudrais à présent m'adresser aux jeunes mariés, enfin surtout à toi Junior, mais Célestina pourrait, elle aussi, se sentir concernée. Pour commencer, mon garçon, je te remercie de m'avoir offert une nouvelle petite-fille,. J'en avais déjà 3 mais je suis très heureux d'en avoir une quatrième._

Célestina remercia Charlie d'un sourire et d'un baiser envoyé à travers la salle.

_- Junior, comme tu le sais mieux que tout le monde, tes parents on fait de moi un grand-père alors que j'avais à peu près l'âge qu'ils ont aujourd'hui. Un esprit de vengeance me pousserait à vous encourager à leur rendre la pareille_

Là, tout le monde explosa de rire sauf peut-être les potentiels futurs grands-parents.

_- Mais, je vous en prie, _reprit Charlie, _ne faites pas de moi un arrière grand-père avant au moins mes soixante-dix ans ! _

Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, Charlie Swan fit exploser la salle de rire.

Dans la cohue générale, Célestina et Junior hurlèrent un grand « aucun risque ! »

Mais ça, Bella le savait déjà. Elle avait paré à cette éventualité 3 ans auparavant.

Ils avaient tous les deux 18 ans, presque 19 pour Junior. L'âge qu'elle avait elle-même lorsqu'elle était devenue mère pour la première fois.

Trouvant que Junior et Célestina passaient un peu trop de temps enfermés dans la chambre du premier, elle leur confia Juliette, alors âgée de quelques mois à peine.

L'expérience dura une semaine.

Au bout d'une semaine, l'un et l'autre juraient leurs grands dieux que s'ils devaient avoir des enfants un jour, ce ne serait pas avant longtemps, très longtemps, et bien après la fin de leurs études.

Elle avait beau ne jamais avoir regretté la naissance de Junior, elle savait ce qu'était le fait d'avoir un enfant alors que l'on sort à peine de l'adolescence et mener de front ses études … et elle ne le souhaitait pas à ses enfants même si elle reconnaissait ouvertement, pour l'avoir expérimenté six fois, qu'il n'avait rien de plus beau que de porter les enfants de l'homme que l'on aime.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Edward entraina Bella sur la piste de danse.

_- J'ai du mal à croire que Junior vient de se marier… J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je m'extasiais sur ce petit être qui venait de naître…_ soupirât-elle.

_- Et oui, le temps passe. Tu te rends compte que ça fait près de 25 ans que nous nous connaissons._

_- Mon dieu ! Mais où est donc passé le jeune trou-du-cul que j'ai rencontré en arrivant à Forks ?_ lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

_- Hum… Je crois bien qu'il a été remis à sa place en intégrant la Navy… Et où est donc passé la jeune fille timide qui avait du mal à croire que le jeune trou-du-cul en question pouvait lire du Shakespeare ?_

Bella rit plus fort.

_- Je crois bien qu'elle a prit confiance en elle et qu'elle a apprit à ne plus se fier aux apparences. Il faut dire qu'avec ce fameux trou-du-cul, elle a été servie._

Edward rit à son tour et l'embrassa sur le front et entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens.

_- Dis-moi Bella, si tu savais ce que tu sais… Ces 25 dernières années… Tu referais la même chose ?_

Bella le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_- Je n'y changerais pas une virgule ou guère plus. Et pour tout te dire Edward Cullen, si tu me le demandais, je re-signerais pour les vingt-cinq prochaines années voir même les cinquante,_ lui répondit-elle tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

_- Je vous aime Bella Cullen_, lui répondit-il tout en l'embrassant.

_*** Si l'on avait été dans un film, la camera aurait reculé pour offrir au spectateur un plan plus large sur la fête qui battait son plein tout en gardant notre couple vedette au centre de l'écran. Puis, inévitablement, le mot fatidique aurait fait son apparition, dans une superbe calligraphie, alors … ***_

**FIN**

Petite état des lieux pour situer mariages et enfants de la famille :

**Les « Jeunes » :**

Edward et Bella, 42 et 41 ans, mariés depuis le 20 juin 2015 (Edward ne s'est décidé à faire de Bella une femme honnête que lorsqu'ils ont appris qu'elle attendait un troisième enfant, Ethan)

°Edward Jr, 22 ans, né en 2007

°Victoria, 15ans, née en 2014

°Ethan, 12 ans ¾, né en 2016

°Nate, 10 ans, né en 2019

°Carlie, 9 ans, née en 2020

°Juliette, 3 ans ¾, née en 2025

Emmett et Rosalie, 44 et 43 ans, mariés depuis l'été 2014

°Lola, 15 ans, née en 2015

°Sophie, 12 ans, née en 2017

°Elliot, 12 ans, né en 2017

Alice et Jasper, 40 et 42 ans, mariés depuis l'hiver 2014

°Chanel, 13 ans, née en 2016

°Paco, 8 ans, né en 2021

Ben et Angela, 48 et 42 ans, mariés depuis le printemps 2014.

°Tiana, 12 ans, née en 2017

°Lance, 10 ans, né en 2019

°Jake, 5 ans, né en 2024

Elena et Alejandro, 45 et 49 ans, mariés depuis 2005

°Célestina, 22 ans, née en 2007

°Diego, 15 ans, né en 2014

**Les « Anciens » :**

Renée et Phil, 61 et 53 ans (je me suis basée sur l'écart d'âge entre les personnages de SM, cf. le twilightlexicon) **[N/H: Une cougar? *clin d'oeil* ][N/A : là il faut s'arranger avec SM !]**

°Renée est retraitée depuis peu alors que Phil continue à entrainer une équipe universitaire de baseball.

Charlie et Betty, 65 et 64 ans.

°Betty vit désormais à Forks (la pension est occupée par Angela et sa famille) et Charlie prendra bientôt sa retraite et a prévu de passer le prochain été à pécher avec Carlisle.

Carlisle et Esmée, 68 et 65 ans

°Deux heureux retraités et grands-parents gâteaux

Gabriel, 72 ans

°Lui aussi à la retraite, il vit à Phoenix près de chez sa fille

Le mariage d'Edward Jr et Célestina a lieu en juillet 2029, dans l'immense demeure qu'occupent Bella et Edward sur les hauteurs de San Diego.

* * *

**A vous mes lectrices**

**

* * *

**

Et voilà, c'est fini, l'aventure du USS California s'arrête ici.

Telle la Lilly Rush des fanfictions (wep on est lundi soir !), je vais pouvoir mettre le USS California dans une boite où j'inscrirais :

**USS California**

**06-09-2009 / 11-10-2010**

**Complète**

Tout cela me rend nostalgique …

A la base, USS California n'était qu'une histoire rapidement couchée sur six feuilles de classeur qui aurai pu s'appeler … « un Héro » ou bien, « USS California, sauvée des eaux », j'en passe et des plus tordues …

Ce sont aussi de nombreuses heures passées à chercher à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un sous-marin de l'intérieur (aussi facile à trouver que le nom de l'assassin de Kennedy ! (le vrai s'entend !))

Et des heures et des heures d'écriture, de bidonnage seule devant mon écran, des dizaines d'ongles rongés à attendre vos réactions …

C'est aussi 203 317 mots sur 537 pages (pas une de plus !)

Mais c'est surtout :

1 965 reviews (av. publication de l'épilogue !)

529 mises en favoris

496 mises en alerte (wep, plus de favoris que d'alertes … too weird for me)

Et surtout, une famille, vous les lectrices de fanfictions, joyeuse bande de tarées complètement délurées (pour la plus part au moins !)

Merci à vous toutes de m'avoir suivie dans mon aventure (même si j'ai fait disparaitre Edward pendant 3 looooooooooongs chapitres, que je vous ai fait de belles frayeurs, que je vous ai faites pleurer, etc …), de m'avoir soutenue quand j'avais le moral plus bas que terre, merci, merci et encore infiniment merci.

Pour celles qui me demandent si je vais continuer à écrire …

Il y a Rédemption qui est déjà en cours

Le Secret des Anges, qui va bientôt reprendre (après les vacances de la Toussaint, le temps que je prenne un peu d'avance)

Mais j'ai aussi de nombreux projets, en fait j'en ai tout un classeur ^^

Je vous aime très fort

A Bientôt

EstL

P.S. si vous avez des questions sur le USS California, n'hésitez pas

P.S. 2, il est possible qu'une fiction intitulée : « les dossiers secrets du USS California » voit le jour parce que j'ai finalement encore pas mal de choses à partager avec vous !


	27. Les Dossiers Secrets

**LES DOSSIERS SECRETS DU USS CALIFORNIA**

.

Bonjour à toutes !

Et bonne année !

.

Juste une petite annonce pour vous dire que la publication du Premier Dossier Secret du USS California est proche … très très proche

Il est écrit à 75% environ et fait déjà 30 pages … c'est vous dire si vous allez en avoir pour vos mirettes ^^

Plus fort que Wikileaks … vous saurez tout ce que vous avez toujours eu envie de savoir sur le USS California mais je vous préviens d'avance … ce premier OS est un peut hors du commun et pas uniquement de par sa taille.

Je vous laisserais seules juges de cet OS

Sur ce, je vous dis à bien tôt

Bizz

EstL

.

PS : pour celles qui suivent aussi Rédemption, je suis en vacances (des vrai cette fois ci) à la fin de la semaine, le prochain chapitre sera posté dans moins de 15 jours.


	28. Petite note à lire aaaaaaabsolument

_**Petite note de service ^^**_

Coucou ? Il y a toujours du monde par ici ?

Bon, pour ceux (celles !) qui n'auraient pas déserté (depuis le temps !) j'ai le plaisir, l'immense honneur, le très grand privilège, […], de vous annoncer, avec toutes les certitudes du monde que …

Attention !

Suspense et roulement de tambour !

Demain … enfin aujourd'hui si j'en crois la date qu'affiche mon ordinateur … sera poster le **Premier chapitre des Dossiers Secrets du USS California …**

Et NON ! ce n'était finalement pas une légende urbaine …

Donc je vous dis à cette après-midi, le temps pour moi de revoir et corriger les quelques 30 000 mots et des patates qui composent ce chapitre …

Petite info annexe, pour celles qui ne m'auraient pas mise en « Author Alerte » je publie (aujourd'hui aussi) une nouvelle fiction.

Elle s'appelle « Arizona Dreamin' » … le lien est sur mon profil, tout en bas avec ceux menant à mes autres fictions ^^

Bonnes lectures à toutes et à très très très bientôt

EstL


	29. Poisson de la rentrée

Poisson de la Rentrée !

Et non, je n'ai pas décidé d'arrêter d'écrire !

Non ce n'est pas un chapitre (sinon ça aurait été le plus court jamais écrit !)

C'est juste pour vous prévenir que**_ Le Secret des Anges_** a été sélectionnée pour les **« Addict of Lemon Award »** organisé par damn – addict – lemon . forum gratuit . fr (sans les espaces !)

La fiction, même si elle ne compte que 3 chapitres est, à ma grande surprise (et quand je dis grande je reste soft !) , sélectionnée dans la catégorie **Best Historical Story **

Donc, à la limite, si vous pouviez aller voter pour, ça me ferait plaisir … histoire de ne pas faire un score trop pitoyable non plus … là c'est à mon égo que ça ferait plaisir ^^

Et puis qui sait … ça me motiverait peut-être pour en reprendre l'écriture *se cache sous son bureau*

Ce message sera publié sur l'ensemble de mes fictions, donc ne vous étonnez pas de recevoir plusieurs alertes à la fois

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventure sur Arizona Dreamin' , les Dossiers Secrets du USS California ou Le Secret des Anges !


	30. Chapter 30

Ce message est destiné aux 473 personnes qui suivent (ou ont suivi) cette histoire et surtout aux 730 dont c'est l'une des favorite =^_^=

J'ai enfin recorrigé l'histoire, ceux qui l'ont lu savent pertinemment que c'est loin d'être un mal.

Le pdf est donc disponible via MediaFire, vous trouverez le lien sur mon profile ainsi que sur Twitter.

Bizz et bonnes Vacances à toutes

EstL


End file.
